Cambiando el mundo
by Rochio
Summary: Segunda parte de esta "pequeña" saga. Secuela de "Un nuevo comienzo". Primero leer la anterior. Diversión garantizada. Prometido. ¡No te la pierdas!
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_- "Entre las principales tradiciones de las familias de sangre pura se encuentran los matrimonios concertados, es decir, acordados entre los progenitores de los involucrados. Inicialmente utilizados para asegurar la continuidad de la pureza de la sangre, tienden a desaparecer, si bien las familias más rígidas todavía los mantienen. Además de la descendencia, los padres buscan un compañero ideal para sus hijos, por lo que muchos matrimonios se acuerdan cuando se manifiestan los primeros vestigios de personalidad, es decir, en la pubertad, o incluso antes. Los partidarios de este régimen sostienen que el fin último es la preocupación por el bienestar de los involucrados y su felicidad futura"._

¡PAF!

Alyssa cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiró sobre el escritorio, con un ademán de enojo poco usual en ella.

_Preocupación por el bienestar de los involucrados y su felicidad futura_… Que gran cantidad de excremento, por decirlo de alguna manera sutil. Si sus padres se preocuparan por su felicidad no hubieran acordado ninguna idiotez con los Flint. Y si quisieran que ella fuera _realmente_ feliz, le darían su parte de la herencia y hasta luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Pero si había algo que había aprendido era que el mundo era injusto. De no ser así, existiría una poción alisadora inagotable, Potter no vendría en el paquete de ser amiga de Scorpius y el marrón no sería el color de la temporada, porque no resalta su cabello. Punto final. Ah, y Potter no tendría el pelo verde y no llamaría la atención más que ella. Y no, no son celos, por si estabas por preguntarlo. Ahora sí, punto final.

Un suave ¡Plop! interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ama… -comenzó la elfina doméstica tímidamente.

- Señorita, Dipsy, señorita. –la corrigió la chica, cerrando los ojos un momento, como si le doliera ser llamada de esa forma. - No soporto que me llames como a mi querida madre.

- Señorita, disculpe, mi ama solicita su presencia en el salón rosa. Le ruega que acuda lo antes posible.

Alyssa sonrió levemente y le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

- Dipsy, me estás mintiendo.

La elfina negó enérgicamente, sus orejas golpeándole la cara mientras lo hacía.

- ¡Eso es lo que me pidió, señorita, se lo aseguro!

La chica miró a la elfina que prácticamente le era más familiar que sus propios padres, y sonrió cómplice.

- Dipsy, no mientas. Mi madre no tiene la capacidad de rogar. –La elfina se mordió los labios, al no poder reírse de su ama, y se mantuvo en silencio. – De todas formas, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

Acto seguido, ella misma abandonó su habitación y se dirigió al salón rosa, una habitación decorada (si a eso se le puede llamar así) al mejor estilo rococó y absolutamente recargada de adornos, muebles, y sobre todo, _rosa_. Tendrían que penalizar semejante falta de gusto. Y los matrimonios concertados. Y el pelo verde de Potter.

Dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta, y esperó a que su madre contestara. Se escuchó un fuerte "¡Entra!", y así lo hizo.

- Estás en tu propia casa, si esperas a que te dejan pasar te rebajas a la calidad de sirviente, no debes olvidarlo. Golpea y entra, no quiero una hija con modales de elfo doméstico. –fue el recibimiento de su madre, una mujer nada agraciada, pero sí elegante, y algo obsesionada con las normas del decoro.

"Madre, madre, si esperas que me acobarde y que baje la cabeza, que poco me conoces…" Alyssa prácticamente disfrutaba de este tipo de intercambios. Cerró la puerta mirando fijamente a su madre, pero sonriendo abiertamente. Muchos ingenuos podían llegar hasta considerarla una sonrisa genuina.

- No lo olvido madre, pero hasta hace poco hacía eso y me llamaste maleducada. Te atacó el inconformismo nuevamente, me temo. Pero estás excusada, debe ser la edad.

- ¡Silencio, jovencita insolente! –le recriminó la mujer bruscamente, pero sin lograr cambiar la expresión de Alyssa, que se sentó con la mayor elegancia posible en un pequeño sillón frente a su madre, que estaba en el sofá. – Te he citado para hablar de tu futuro matrimonio con el heredero de los Flint.

- Madre, eso no sería matrimonio, sería una desgracia, pero llamémosle matrimonio así nos entendemos. –la corrigió Alyssa.

Annelise Biorn de Ogden se mantuvo impertérrita frente al comentario de su hija, al punto de ignorarla.

- Toleré tu capricho de no asistir al Baile que se realizó este verano, pero de ninguna forma toleraré que deshagas el compromiso, como parece que le has insinuado a Kurt Flint.

Alyssa estaba tentada de llamarla "chusma", pero supuso que le daría una apoplejía a su madre…. "Bueno, en ese caso, parece buena idea, pero mejor la dejo para otro momento."

- No le he insinuado tal cosa, en realidad...

- No es el momento más adecuado para mentir, Alyssa.

- No estoy mintiendo. Yo creo que fui bastante clara. –comentó con ligereza.- De hecho, le sugerí que se tirara al lago. O que se buscara una quimera por mascota y me dejara de molestar. O que…

Annelise la interrumpió y habló resueltamente.

- Te comprometerás con Kurt Flint a fines de este año, para tener un tiempo respetable de cortejo antes del matrimonio, y punto final.

Alyssa se cubrió los ojos con una mano en un gesto dramático.

- Por favor madre, me dan náuseas.

- Si sigues con esa actitud tan infantil, ni siquiera pienso darte la opción de cambiar de prometido… aunque… -la mujer reflexionó unos momentos y recordó algo. – Me llegaron comentarios–

"Que forma tan original de decir que eres una metida".

–de que frecuentas la compañía del heredero de los Malfoy. Si así lo prefieres, él es perfectamente elegible.

"Y tú eres perfectamente internable en San Mungo".

- No lo creo, madre. Ni él ni nadie. Al menos hasta que yo lo decida. –dijo con firmeza.

Su madre empezó un nuevo monólogo sobre sus responsabilidades como única hija y heredera, pero Alyssa no le prestó atención. De hecho, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Su mente, en cambio, estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos. No sólo que no buscaría un reemplazante, como el año pasado había planeado con Scorpius, sino que se libraría del compromiso, costara lo que costara.

"Y no me comprometeré este año, y el mundo será justo".

Lástima que ninguna de las dos cosas se cumpliría.

* * *

**Entre favoritos y alertas de la parte anterior había 81 personas... ¿Que pasaría si todos dejan su opinión?**

**Sería es-pec-ta-cu-lar.**


	2. Un final de vacaciones agitado

**Capítulo 1****: Un final de vacaciones agitado**

* * *

_- ¿Entonces Ogden no fue a ese baile que hicieron los Flint? –preguntó Albus, mientras caminaban por la costa, regresando al punto donde se encontraban los Potter._

_- ¿Te importa mucho, Al? –preguntó Scorpius intencionalmente._

_Rose se giró para ver la cara de su primo, queriendo comprobar si lo que le había insinuado el rubio acerca de su primo y Alyssa era cierto. Pero Albus se había detenido de repente, y miraba fijamente hacia un punto, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Scorpius también miró, pero su expresión fue de sorpresa._

_- ¿Ése no es tu hermano?_

_- Y Sue. –siguió Albus._

_- Y se están besando. –concluyó Rose, estupefacta._

**º º º**

Albus acentuó su sonrisa.

- Ahora vengo, tengo que molestar a mi hermano. –y amagó con ir a dónde su hermano y Sue se encontraban, si no fuera porque Rose había reaccionado y mantenía un agarre bastante fuerte sobre su brazo.

- ¿Albus, qué estas haciendo? ¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpir! –le recriminó.

- ¡Por supuesto que se me ocurre! –rebatió él.- ¿James _romántico_? ¡Esto es material de burla por un mes, como mínimo!

Scorpius, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Molly, es una excusa perfectamente buena. Déjalo.

Rose no accedió, y en cambio, se mantuvo aún más firme, dado que Albus estaba forcejeando por librarse de ella. Al ver que esa táctica no funcionaba, el chico decidió probar otra estrategia.

- Rosie, para que entiendas lo importante que es esto… -dijo con voz pausada-…para mí es casi tan importante como para ti es saber las seis etapas básicas en toda transformación.

- Cinco. –corrigió Rose rápida e inconscientemente.

Scorpius sonrió burlonamente.

- Ya que sabes tanto de transformaciones, ¿no has probado en transformar tu cabeza en algo decente? ¿O te has propuesto que tu pelo sea un caso de estudio algún día?

- Porque tu pelo está en excelente condiciones, no? –puntualizó la chica, mirando la cabeza del rubio.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el pelo y cayó en la cuenta de que todavía tenía arena en él. La sacudió inmediatamente, pero su pelo se volvió una miniatura de la cabellera de Rose, en versión rubia. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, mientras Rose y Albus se reían de su antes inmaculado cabello. Éste último había dejado por un momento de forcejear con su prima, para mirar el intercambio entre los otros dos.

- De todas formas, el tuyo es peor. –dijo Scorpius, al parecer intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Ése es el mejor insulto que tienes? ¿Qué te sucede, te entró arena en la cabeza? Bueno, felicitaciones, al fin tienes algo ahí dentro.

- Prefiero no tener nada dentro, que semejante asquerosidad fuera. –dijo, una vez más, haciendo obvia referencia al pelo de la muchacha, al que señaló con la vista.

La discusión se había tornando bastante tensa, a medida que ambos chicos subían la voz. Rose había soltado a Albus, pero éste, temeroso por las reacciones de su prima y su mejor amigo, decidió quedarse en el lugar, por si la cosa se ponía fea.

- No se por qué te asombras de de esta asquerosidad –se señaló el pelo- teniendo en cuenta que todos los días ves tu cara en el espejo.

Golpe bajo.

Muy bajo.

Y Rose lo sabía. Pero como en incontables ocasiones, no pudo frenar sus impulsos de contestar al rubio sus burlas, añadiendo un poco de acidez de cosecha propia. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, tanto ella como Malfoy eran un depósito inacabable de insultos. "Tendría que escribir un libro. A este ritmo, cuando lleguemos a séptimo tendré una maestría en esto de insultar".

Luego sonrió internamente. "Y podría donar el dinero para comprarle un cerebro a este idiota. ¿Ves Malfoy? Soy buena persona."

Pero Scorpius no pensaba lo mismo. Oh, no, no, no… Todo lo contrario. "Y esta me la voy a cobrar Molly, ya verás."

Contestó lentamente, amenazante.

- El día que necesite la opinión de una masa de pelo mutante, Molly, ahí te la voy a pedir. Hasta entonces, no te molestes.

Albus no sabía que hacer, no sabía a cuál de los dos callar, para evitar que se siguieran lastimando. "El que dijo que pelear contra una quimera era difícil nunca se encontró en el medio de Rose y Scorpius".

- Chicos, por favor… -comenzó. Sin embargo, no le fue necesario poner mucho empeño para convencerlos de que se callaran, porque ya lo habían hecho, y se miraban con una expresión intermedia entre la furia y el orgullo herido.

- ¿Vamos? –preguntó Rose, desviando la mirada finalmente del rubio, pero sin sonreírle a su primo. Éste asintió, e inmediatamente emprendieron el camino de vuelta, Scorpius caminando lo más lejos posible de Rose.

Pasaron por el lugar donde momentos antes estaban James y Sue, que al parecer, se habían ido sin percatarse de su presencia.

De repente, a Albus le pareció idiota su intento de burlarse de su hermano, comparado al ambiente tenso que tenía a su alrededor.

Y se preguntó si habría alguna forma de arreglar las cosas entre los dos chicos que caminaban a su lado, indiferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, conscientes de la presencia del otro.

Si existía, esperaba encontrarla pronto.

**º º º**

James y Sue interrumpieron el beso repentinamente, al escuchar unas voces que discutían bastante agitadas cerca suyo. Los tres chicos, si bien lejos, eran perfectamente identificables.

- Sinceramente, no esperaba tener audiencia. ¿Volvemos? –propuso James, una vez más, haciendo gala de su humor para evitar la formación de silencios tensos.

Sue rió, asintiendo con su cabeza. Se levantaron, y antes de ponerse a caminar, le dirigió una última mirada a Rose y Scorpius, que estaban discutiendo sin escatimar gestos de enojo, por lo que se veía.

- Parece una cuestión de piel, ¿no? –comentó, finalmente encaminándose hacia donde estaban los padres de James. – No se me ocurre otra razón para que se peleen tanto.

- O una cuestión de _pelo_, por las cosas que normalmente se dicen. –contestó James.

Avanzaron un rato sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. James, finalmente, comentó en voz alta la conclusión de sus reflexiones.

- No fue pegajoso.

Sue rió nuevamente, divertida, pero sobre todo, aliviada, al ver que las cosas entre ellos seguían tan relajadas como siempre.

- Un comentario muy sabio y profundo, James. –opinó, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, levemente nerviosa pero sobre todo cómoda y contenta con la situación.

James soltó una pequeña carcajada, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba y asía con más firmeza la mano de la chica.

- Pensaba comentar que me quería bañar porque tener arena en ciertas partes del cuerpo es molesto, pero decidí que lo de pegajoso era más inteligente.

- Definitivamente, sí. –corroboró ella, sonriente.

Siguieron con la charla intrascendente un rato, hasta que Sue, viendo que se estaban acercando a donde estaban Harry, Ginny y los demás, se detuvo y miró a James atentamente. Estaba por hablar cuando el chico la interrumpió.

- Sí, tendrás el honor de ser mi novia. –James sonrió abiertamente. - ¿No es increíble?

La chica rió por enésima vez esa tarde.

- Depende de la definición que tengas de eso. –contestó esquivamente.

Y comenzó a arrastrar a James mientras éste, con una voz de genuina preocupación, preguntaba si "acaso estás diciendo que no soy increíblemente atractivo, popular, divertido…"

**º º º**

_- Ted, sabes que puedes confiar en mí no? –comenzó Victoire._

_- Sí. –contestó él, algo perplejo por la seriedad de la chica._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme hace bastante y no te sale? Desde lo de Bullstrode que estás raro._

_Ted desvió su mirada hacia el mar, incómodo. Mumuró algo que Victoire no alcanzó a escuchar._

_- Ted, repite eso que no entendí nada._

_Juntando un poco de coraje, y con la expresión de un condenado a la horca, el chico repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos._

_- Prometí que me casaría contigo._

Victoire no reaccionó por un momento. Al menos, no visiblemente, aunque su cabeza hervía formulando nuevos pensamientos continuamente, diferentes, pero todos centrados en lo mismo: matrimonio con Teddy Lupin. Llegó a preguntarse si habría algún problema de conseguir lirios, sus flores favoritas, en esa época del año.

Sin embargo, la imagen de ella y Ted casándose se derrumbó de repente, al ver la cara lúgubre de su novio.

- Amor, la idea es hermosa, pero creo que tienes un problema en diferenciar una cara de felicidad de una de constipado.

Ted no rió, como la rubia esperaba, sino que desvió la mirada con un matiz de culpabilidad.

Victoire no entendía. Lisa y llanamente no entendía. Estaba completamente enamorada de su novio, y él muchas veces había asegurado que sentía lo mismo. No podía ser que le hubiera mentido, se habría dado cuenta. Sintió un leve retorcijón en el estómago al contemplar esa posibilidad, pero la descartó rápidamente. Ted no era un mentiroso.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa cara? Eso sin tener en cuenta que había sido la proposición menos amorosa y más patética de la historia del romanticismo, pero no importaba. O al menos, no demasiado. Lo que era de verdad esencial era que el chico con el que ella quería estar el resto de su vida le había propuesto matrimonio.

Un momento.

Ted no le había propuesto nada.

Incluso había hablado de que lo había "prometido", y eso sonaba a obligación. Y ese hecho unido al evidente desagrado que parecía causarle el tema, provocaron un peso en su estómago del que esta vez no se pudo deshacer tan fácilmente.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y enfrentó lo inevitable.

- No lo quieres hacer. No te gusta la idea. –afirmó, más que preguntó ella.

El silencio de Ted lo confirmó.

- Parece que fui la única en esta relación que pensaba en un futuro juntos. –agregó, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, y conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir si la conversación que estaban teniendo significaba lo que ella pensaba.

Ted reaccionó por fin y la miró, con tantas emociones en su mirada que era difícil distinguir una de otra.

- No es así. –negó suavemente, pero incapaz de expresar en voz alta sus miedos, incertidumbre… incluso su oposición a dar ese paso en _ese_ momento. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía veinte años! ¿Tan loco estaba por querer disfrutar de su juventud sin tantas responsabilidades?

Pero parecía que Victoire no opinaba de la misma manera, porque, a pesar de la negación de Ted, una lágrima había empezado a caer silenciosa por su mejilla.

- Me parece que lo mejor es tomarnos un tiempo para decidir qué queremos.

Y sin agregar otra palabra, se despidió brevemente de sus padres y tíos, alegando que no se sentía bien y que se iba a descansar. Todos asintieron, pero tanto Bill como Fleur la miraron suspicaces, conscientes de que su hija no estaba bien por otra razón. El pelirrojo había comenzado a fulminar con la mirada al novio de su hija, pero al ver la expresión de desconsuelo que tenía el chico, se preocupó también por él.

Ted, si bien pensaba que tomarse un tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos era lo mejor que podían hacer, no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un gran error, y tampoco podía escaparse de la angustia que eso le provocaba.

Victoire, una vez en la habitación del hotel, recostada sobre su cama y mientras apretaba con fuerza un almohadón contra su pecho, no podía vaciar cierto pensamiento fijo de su mente.

Su relación con Ted ya no era el cuento de hadas que ella en un momento quiso creer que era.

**º º º**

Harry bostezó mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar, restregándose distraídamente los ojos.

- ¿Todavía con la almohada pegada a la cabeza? –preguntó Ginny, mientras tomaba un poco de café para despertarse ella misma. Su marido emitió un leve gruñido en señal de respuesta. – Cuando te despiertes, tienes correo. –señaló una pila considerable de sobres apilados sobre el sofá. Apenas había terminado de hablar que una nueva lechuza entraba y dejaba caer otro sobre encima del montón.

Harry, despertándose de la sorpresa, aunque todavía algo somnoliento, miró la pila receloso y confundido.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó.

- Se descubrió que Cho Chang tiene cerebro. Piden que lo confirmes. Nadie lo puede creer.

Harry la miró elevando una ceja, mientras Ginny seguía desayunando como si nada. Finalmente, Harry carraspeó algo molesto y su esposa le señaló el diario que estaba sobre la mesa, que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido.

Harry lo tomó, y finalmente entendió lo que sucedía (que por cierto no tenía nada que ver con la antigua alumna de Ravenclaw).

_RENUNCIA SHACKLEBOLT: CAOS EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Argumentando problemas personales, y recalcando que su gestión siempre  
había sido provisoria, ayer a última hora el ahora ex Ministro de la Magia  
Kingsley Shacklebolt presentó su renuncia._

_Esto ha generado una crisis nunca  
antes vista en el Mundo Mágico, ya que, desde el fin de la guerra, muchos consideran  
que el método para la elección del nuevo ministro debe ser más  
participativo, especialmente debido a la falta de consenso sobre el tema._

_De más__está decir que el primer nombre que se escuchó como posible reemplazante  
fue el de Harry Potter, el Elegido_–

"¿Alguna vez se darán cuenta de que tengo más sobrenombres de lo necesario?"

–_quien todavía no ha realizado declaraciones al respecto._

_Teniendo en cuenta su recurrente negación a participar más activamente que como  
Jefe de Aurors, se halla abierta la puerta a la proposición de nuevas formas de  
elección ministerial, y sobre todo, a luchas por ganarlas. Si bien todavía no es  
oficial, se comienzan a distinguir distintas facciones en lo que respecta al tema._

_¿Es éste el comienzo de una guerra civil?_


	3. Ministro se busca

**Capítulo 2****: Ministro se busca**

* * *

_RENUNCIA SHACKLEBOLT: CAOS EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Argumentando problemas personales, y recalcando que su gestión siempre  
había sido provisoria, ayer a última hora el ahora ex Ministro de la Magia  
Kingsley Shacklebolt presentó su renuncia._

_Esto ha generado una crisis nunca__antes vista__en el Mundo Mágico,  
ya que, desde el fin de la guerra, muchos consideran que el método para  
la elección del nuevo ministro debe ser más__participativo,  
especialmente debido a la falta de consenso sobre el tema._

_De más está decir que el primer nombre que se escuchó  
como posible reemplazante fue el de Harry Potter, el Elegido_,  
_quien todavía no ha realizado declaraciones al respecto._

_Teniendo en cuenta su recurrente negación a participar más activamente que como  
Jefe de Aurors, se halla abierta la puerta a la proposición de nuevas formas de  
elección ministerial, y sobre todo, a luchas por ganarlas. Si bien todavía no es  
oficial, se comienzan a distinguir distintas facciones en lo que respecta al tema._

_¿Es éste el comienzo de una guerra civil?_

- "Recalcando que su gestión siempre había sido provisoria"…-releyó Harry en voz alta. -… Bueno, es evidente que Kingsley no entiende el concepto de provisoria, lleva veinte años en el poder.

Ginny sonrió.

- Supongo que se le pasó rápido… -mientras untaba una nueva tostada con mermelada, preguntó: - ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Tomarme un café.

Ginny le dio un mordisco a su tostada y miró a su esposo arqueando una ceja. Éste sólo sonrió y se dispuso a desayunar, mientras un Ted Lupin alicaído entraba desde la pieza que compartía con James. Scorpius y Albus dormían en otra, al igual que Lily y Rose. Dominique y Camille estaban ahora con los Weasley, mientras que Hugo estaba desde el principio del verano con los primos Fred y Roxanne.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Teddy? ¿Quieres un té? –preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver la cara del chico.

- Yo diría que diez cafés le vendrían mejor. –comentó Harry, sin tragar completamente, y dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora.

Ted le sonrió a su padrino levemente, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero un té. –supuso que en cualquier momento empezaría el interrogatorio sobre su estado de ánimo, así que decidió esquivarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Observó la gran cantidad de cartas esparcidas sobre el sofá y vio su oportunidad. – Padrino, ¿posaste para alguna foto como cuando viniste al mundo, que tienes tanta correspondencia?

Harry escupió el café que estaba por tragar, sonrojándose intensamente, mientras Ginny soltaba una carcajada. Fingió indignación mientras hablaba.

- Ya me parecía a mí que tantas cartas no podían ser sólo por lo del Ministerio…-luego agregó en voz baja, mirándolo entre divertida y provocativa. - Por cierto, ¿cómo saliste? ¿Puedo verlas?

- ¡No soy un exhibicionista! –se indignó Harry genuinamente, mientras limpiaba lo que había ensuciado y volvía a dar un sorbo a su taza. Ginny y Ted no paraban de reírse.

- ¿Que no eres qué? –preguntó la somnolienta voz de Lily.

Harry volvió a atragantarse, esta vez sufriendo un leve ataque de tos. Ted y Ginny estaban que no aguantaban más la risa, observando la cara de vergüenza del moreno. Lily se sentó a desayunar hecha un zombi, y no esperó ninguna aclaración sobre el tema. De hecho, apoyó una cabeza en su mano y comenzó a cabecear.

- ¿Podemos dejar el tema? –suplicó Harry entre dientes, mirando molesto a los otros dos mayores.

- Por supuesto, cielo, sólo tenías que pedirlo. –accedió Ginny con extrema dulzura, mientras Harry la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de un modesto desayuno, Ted se fue a dar un paseo a la playa, para despejarse un poco. Viendo que Lily no estaba en condiciones de conversar, Ginny abrió _El Profeta_ y leyó el artículo completo de la renuncia, mientras que el moreno se levantó y revisó el montón de sobres rápidamente en busca de uno oficial.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. De hecho, eran dos sobres. Uno de ellos era una oferta oficial del Ministerio para ocupar el puesto de Ministro.

"¿Es tan obvio que no voy a aceptar que ni se molestaron en citarme en persona?... Bueno, al menos no tengo que pisar el Ministerio antes de tiempo."

Error.

Harry abrió el segundo sobre y cuando terminó de leerlo suspiró malhumorado. Eliminando todas las cartas con un movimiento de la varita, se recostó sobre el sofá. Debía volver lo antes posible porque parecía que los magos no estaban demasiado pacíficos en eso de elegir reemplazante, todos anticipando que él se negaría.

"¿Es que acaso no podían dejarme tener unas vacaciones en paz?"

¡SPLASH!

Se escuchó una gran cantidad de líquido caer, seguida de un ruido metálico.

- ¡ALBUS TE MATO!

"Bueno, lo de paz no." Harry se corrigió. Intercambio una mirada intrigada con Ginny y se dirigieron a la habitación de Albus y Scorpius, donde se podían escuchar unas fuertes carcajadas y fuertes pasos yendo de un lado para el otro.

Harry suspiró para tranquilizarse, mientras abría la puerta, Ginny observando detrás de él. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar la escena frente a ellos.

James (o lo que quedaba de él) estaba bañando de pies a cabeza con un líquido negro, y perseguía a Albus por toda la habitación, mientras éste último y Scorpius se reían histéricos. Al parecer, los chicos habían logrado colocar un balde lleno de pintura negra sobre la puerta, y al abrir ésta James, se empapó totalmente en el líquido _(N/A: las habitaciones están conectadas entre sí)_

Harry resolvió intervenir cuando James al parecer, decidió que, al ser cazador, podía probar su puntería jugando tiro al blanco con su hermano y el velador.

- ¡BASTA! –James quedó a mitad de camino, con la lámpara desenchufada en la mano, mientras que Albus miraba a su padre al mismo tiempo que se cubría de la línea de fuego de James con una almohada. Scorpius seguía sonriendo.

- Papá, te juro que le doy una sola vez y después arreglo el velador. –aseguró James, mirando a Harry suplicante. Éste negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos y sin contestar al pedido de James. Sacudió su varita y el líquido desapareció, aunque a James le quedaron algunas manchas negras en la cara.

- ¡Es un dálmata!- exclamó Scorpius, volviendo a reír histéricamente, acompañado de Albus. Ginny y Harry estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serios.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lily, asomándose a la puerta, todavía sin despertar del todo.

- James me debía una por haberme dejado el pelo verde. –le contestó Albus.

- Rencoroso. –murmuró enojado el aludido, mientras se miraba concienzudamente al espejo, fregándose las manchas, pero sin lograr mejores resultados.

- Pobre cachorrito dálmata, se enojó. –dijo Albus con voz de puchero.

- O te callas, o… -comenzó James, dándose vuelta y apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- James, sin amenazas. –lo cortó Ginny. – Albus, ya fue suficiente. Póngase lo dos a ordenar todo lo que ensuciaron. Y Scorpius, lo siento, pero le diré a tu madre lo de la pintura.

Scorpius puso cara de sufrimiento, sobre todo imaginando lo que su madre le diría. Sospechaba que su padre no se enojaría mucho tratándose de un Potter.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? –preguntó intrigado el chico de pelo verdoso.

- Porque a diferencia de ti, Al, mamá tiene cerebro. –le contestó James, todavía enojado por su apariencia canina.

- Pues no pareces haberlo heredado, Jamie. –le contestó éste a su vez, mordaz.

- Chicos, basta. –dijo Harry, y por su cara y la de su madre, tanto Albus como James se pusieron a ordenar todo lo que habían tirado en su persecución.

Una vez en la cocina, y luego de que Lily finalmente se fuera a bañar para despabilarse, Ginny volvió a encarar a Harry por lo del Ministerio. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y Harry aprovechó para usar su regazo de almohada.

- ¿Te lo ofrecieron, no? –preguntó, sin necesitar hacer más aclaraciones.

- Sí, pero no pienso aceptar. –contestó Harry, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Y la cara de felicidad que tienes se debe a…?

Harry sonrió por la ironía.

- A que dos Directores de Departamentos casi llegan a hechizarse en la discusión que estaban teniendo. Parece que todos quieren llegar a Ministros. Y casi nadie se lo está tomando con calma.

- ¿Y decidieron que los Aurors tienen que poner orden? –preguntó nuevamente, mientras despeinaba el sólo-dos-veces-peinado cabello de Harry.

- Mmhmm. –asintió levemente el moreno, casi a punto de dormirse.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- Parece que hay que volver… por cierto Harry, -agregó, anticipando la reacción de su esposo-, ¿no tienes ninguna foto que mostrarme, no?

- ¡GINNY!

**º º º**

- ¡Dipsy! –llamó Alyssa a la elfina doméstica, quien apareció inmediatamente.

- ¿Señorita, me llamaba?

- Sí, Dipsy, necesito que hagas algo muy importante para mí. –contestó la chica, tal vez algo más ansiosa de lo que hubiera preferido mostrarse, pero no le importó. Tenía que empezar a planear su escape del compromiso y si lo que había escuchado hablar a sus padres era cierto, tenía una gran oportunidad entre manos.

- La señorita sólo tiene que pedirlo, que Dipsy lo hará encantada. –respondió la elfina.

- Necesito un diario. _El Profeta._

Dipsy la miró confundida. ¿La señorita Alyssa interesada en leer los diarios? "¡Pero si es tan sólo una niña!"

- Antes de que lo preguntes, Dipsy, no me he vuelto loca. Yo… -dudó un momento antes de hablar, pero luego decidió que si podía confiar en alguien en esa casa, ésa era la elfina. - … me quiero escapar del compromiso con Flint. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, verdad?

La elfina se mostró reticente a aceptar que había escuchado ciertas conversaciones, pero Alyssa no insistió en ello.

- Necesito un plan. Y creo que lo he encontrado, pero necesito que me ayudes. Por favor.

Dipsy abrió los ojos sorprendida. La menor de los Ogden siempre había sido amable con ella. Incluso desde niña, siempre se portaba mejor cerca de ella que de cualquier otra persona. Pero nunca le había rogado nada. A decir verdad, nunca le había sido necesario: siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Pero esta vez no le resultaría tan fácil. Y Dipsy sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que elegir de qué lado estaba. Y tomó su decisión.

- Lo haré, señorita, ahora vuelvo.

- Que mi madre no se de cuenta. –advirtió la chica.

La elfina hizo una última reverencia y se fue.

Alyssa se obligó a serenarse. "Me tiene que salir bien…me tiene que salir bien como que me llamo Alyssa Laurence Ogden y el pelo de Potter es feo".

"Aunque combine con los ojos".

Un momento. Ella no había pensado eso. No señor, nadie dijo nada. ¿Que el pelo combinaba con qué? Con nada. Así está mejor, muchas gracias.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente, al escuchar dos golpes en la puerta y caer en la cuenta de que Dipsy no golpeaba, de modo que se preparó para actuar lo más inocentemente posible. Justo cuando su padre, Cassius, abría la puerta, Alyssa acababa de tomar el cepillo para peinarse.

- Alyssa. –Su padre saludó más cortés que afectivamente, y se sentó en un sofá de tamaño mediano que había en la habitación de la chica, mientras ésta se giraba sobre la silla en que se había sentado para enfrentarlo.

A diferencia de Annelise, Cassius era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y era él de quien Alyssa había heredado su belleza. Aunque ocasionalmente demostraba más interés en su vida que su madre, era un hombre muy ocupado es sus negocios como para preocuparse por ella o por cualquier otra persona. Le dirigió a su hija una mirada de advertencia, mal disimulada como curiosidad. O tal vez a Alyssa le parecía mal disimulada porque, lamentablemente, había convivido con ese tipo de expresiones toda su vida y las sabía diferenciar perfectamente.

- Tu madre me ha contado las cosas más curiosas desde mi regreso de Australia. ¿Tienes idea de qué estoy hablando?

Alyssa sonrió, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado.

- ¿De que se le rompió una uña? Es el tipo de cosas interesantes que le suceden.

Un brillo de diversión cruzó por los ojos de Cassius, pero se evaporó rápidamente, volviendo a la mirada que simulaba ser cálida, pero no lo era.

- No me gusta que la gente complique las cosas cando puede hacerlas simples. Tengo la impresión de que a ti te gusta complicarlas.

- Por supuesto que sí. Me criaron enseñándome a usar diez cubiertos distintos en la mesa, ¿qué esperabas?

Su padre pasó por alto el sarcasmo, y se enfocó a lo esencial, casi como si de lo que estuvieran hablando fueran negocios. Que en su opinión los eran.

- Que cuando se espera algo de ti lo hagas. Es lo mínimo que debes dar a cambio de todo lo que recibes. Y por lo que he escuchado, no lo estás haciendo.

Alyssa se sentía más acobardada por el frío tono de su padre que por los gritos histéricos de su madre, pero no se podía dejar amedrentar. Era una pelea a todo o nada. Y ella iba por el todo.

- ¿Quieres decir que si devuelvo las túnicas de Montmorency hechas a medida se acabó el problema?

- Quiero decir que no vas a contradecir mis planes Alyssa. Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que te sumes a la lista.

Dolía. Dolía ser un ítem más en una lista de problemas. Pero eso era algo que ella no podía arreglar, de modo que no había caso en seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Si cuando elaboró el plan en base a las conversaciones que había escuchado había sentido remordimiento y dudas por enfrentarse a sus padres como iba a hacerlo, en este momento su padre había acabado de despejarlas.

Así que no quedaba más por hacer.

Bueno, sí, les sacaría todas las canas verdes a sus padres que fueran posibles.

- ¿Te refieres a los gritos histéricos de mi madre y a su mal gusto para decorar? ¿O a que entró un kneazle y usó el living de inodoro?

A pesar de las provocaciones de la chica, Cassius se levantó con elegancia.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, y yo que tú pensaría dos veces antes de dar un paso en falso.

Sin otro comentario, el hombre abandonó la habitación.

"La próxima vez me voy a encargar de que el kneazle encuentre el camino hasta tu cama, padre".

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su "nuevo plan de venganza", Dipsy apareció nuevamente con el periódico en la mano. Mientras Alyssa revolvía el periódico en busca de un artículo en especial, la elfina notó el semblante algo triste de la chica.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

La aludida le sonrió cálidamente, y luego exageró un poco su cara de desesperación.

- ¡Voy a entrar en crisis! ¡Casi ni me queda poción alisadora!

La elfina rió tímidamente y fue a buscar la poción, dejando a la chica revisando _El Profeta_. Finalmente, la hija rebelde de los Ogden encontró el fragmento de artículo que buscaba.

"… _y no queda otra opción que admitir el caos en que se ha sumido el Ministerio, distinguiéndose claramente dos corrientes  
internas. Por un lado, muchos magos de ascendencia pura sostienen que al ser los actuales poseedores de la sabiduría de sus  
familias, el nuevo ministro debe estar restringido a sus filas._

_Por otro lado, otra corriente brega por la igualdad entre ambos orígenes, sosteniendo que los magos de sangre pura no deben tener  
ningún tipo de privilegio sobre los mestizos. Algunos más extremos opinan que las ancestrales tradiciones de los primeros no  
hacen más que dividir al mundo mágico y que, por esa razón, deben ser desterradas._

_Se observan ciertos antecedentes…"_

"Muero por ver la cara de mis padres cuando se enteren de que lado estoy. Les podría ir reservando la cama en San Mungo".

* * *

**No es necesario llegar al último capítulo para dejar un review :)**


	4. ¿Qué me pasa? No lo sé

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender."_

_Françoise Sagan._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué me pasa? No lo sé**

* * *

Rose abrazó apresuradamente a su padres y a su hermano, quien se resistió porque "ya estoy grande para esas cosas, Rosie", una última sonrisa a sus tíos y subió al tren. Instantes después, éste se ponía en movimiento, iniciando el segundo viaje de su vida en el Expreso de Hogwarts. No alcanzó a dar unos pasos que se cruzó con Jessica Abercrombie, Joss para ser exactos, que lucía como si hubiera recibido, no el segundo golpe de su vida, sino el _enésimo_.

- ¡Merlín Joss! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué has hecho?–le preguntó antes del "Buenos días, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?"

La chica tenía entablillado el brazo, a la vista por la ropa de verano que estaba usando. Además, tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida, en especial la nariz, dando la impresión de haber tenido un encuentro no placentero con el piso.

- ¡Que yo no hice nada! –se defendió. – Sólo tuve la mala suerte de que estaba corriendo para ir a buscar mi lechuza, cuando alguien abrió de repente la puerta de un compartimiento y ¡PUM! De lleno en la cara. Y me torcí el brazo al caer.

Rose puro cara de sufrimiento.

- Sí, básicamente esa es la cara que ponemos todos al verte, Molly. ¿No probaste en taparte de vez en cuando?

¿Es necesario decir quién acababa de aparecer detrás de Joss? ¡Bingo! Scorpius Malfoy.

Extrañamente, Rose le sonrió y asintió.

- Prometo taparme la cara si me haces un favor, Malfoy.

El rubio perdió levemente la compostura, quedando boquiabierto, al igual que Joss, que miraba a su amiga como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido. Rose volvió a asentir.- Dime.

- ¿Viste que más o menos a mitad de viaje pasamos por un puente?

- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

- Bueno, en ese preciso momento, abre la ventana y tírate. –borró la sonrisa inmediatamente y tomó a Joss del brazo, logrando que ella soltara un fuerte "¡AY!". Dándose cuenta, la tomó del otro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, alejándose lo más posible del Slytherin.

Para cuando Scorpius abrió la boca para contestar, ya no había nadie allí para recibir su respuesta.

"La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio!!". Pensó en comenzar a darle patadas a la puerta de compartimiento más cercano, pero luego pensó que no tenía clase, de modo que desistió. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué siempre tenía que dejarlo con la palabra en la boca? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué siempre se quedaba con la última palabra? Era como si hubiera nacido con dos dones básicos: ser inteligente y dejarlo hablando solo.

Un momento.

¿Acababa de elogiarla?

Parecía que sí.

"Ya está. Mañana se acaba el mundo."

**º º º**

- Supongo que este año tampoco me dirás por qué diablos te llevas mal con Scorpius Malfoy, ¿verdad? –preguntó Joss, una vez que las dos hubieran conseguido un compartimiento. Rose estaba parada mirando hacia fuera, esperando ver a Anne para llamarla.

- Si todavía no te diste cuenta es porque eres sorda. –le contestó su amiga. - ¿No escuchas las cosas que me dice?

- ¿Pero por qué empezaron a llevarse a sí? ¿Qué te cayó mal de él la primera vez que lo viste? –insistió la pequeña Gryffindor, que no había crecido mucho en el verano.

- Todo, todo, y aparte de eso, todo. ¿Dije todo? –contestó Rose con extremo sarcasmo, teniendo en cuenta que le estaba hablando a una de sus amigas.

- ¡Sí, lo dijiste! –repuso la otra, exasperada. - ¡Pero es que no entiendo! Cada vez que estás cerca de él o hablamos de él, pierdes el control. ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Y si Rose estaba de malhumor hasta hace un momento… bueno, ahora explotó.

- ¡YO NO PIERDO EL CONTROL CADA VEZ QUE ESTÁ MALFOY CERCA! ¡Y ya es la segunda vez que me haces esa pregunta estúpida! ¿Qué parte de NO es tan difícil de entender?

Rose estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Y si bien Joss comprobó que tenía razón, al menos en la parte de "perder el control", no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por la respuesta de la chica.

- ¡Discúlpame, Chica "Hago preguntas siempre inteligentes"! ¡La próxima vez que te hable voy a tratar de no ser tan estúpida!

Y se hubiera ido de allí si no fuera porque Anne acababa de aparecer en el umbral, mirando alternativamente a una y a otra.

- ¿Qué son estos gritos? –preguntó, y luego agregó en voz baja. - Por cierto, Rosie, dicen los chinos que hables más bajo que quieren dormir.

Rose pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. O gritado. Y le sonrió levemente a Anne, para luego dejarse caer en el asiento, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

- No se que me pasa, lo siento Joss… -luego pareció caer en la cuenta de algo más. – Annie, ese era un típico comentario de James. Me parece que el año pasado pasaste demasiado tiempo con él. Yo que tu me cuido.

Anne rió levemente, sentándose al lado de Joss, y mirando comprensiva a Rose.

- No es para tanto. Y si aceptas un consejo, deberías tomarte el "asunto Malfoy" con más calma.

- _Mucha_ más calma. –agregó Joss, ceñuda.

Rose la miró arrepentida.

- Joss, no quise decir eso. Por supuesto que no era una pregunta estúpida. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué me preguntan eso.

- ¿Por qué te preguntamos qué? –inquirió Anne.

- Si no te parece que tu primo es el chico más espectacular de todo Hogwarts. –respondió James por su prima, entrando al compartimiento y sentándose cómodo al lado de Rose. – Chicas, ¿para qué lo preguntan? ¿No es obvio?

- Algo me dice que tu ego creció a más velocidad que tú mismo este verano, James. –le contestó Anne, sonriente.

- Es que ahora tengo a alguien para que me lo alimente. –dijo este, guiñándole un ojo. Y, haciendo una de las visitas más cortas de la historia, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Joss y Anne totalmente intrigadas y perplejas.

- ¿De qué diablos está hablando? – Joss expresó con bastante claridad lo que las dos pensaban. Luego miró a Rose, para ver si ella había entendido algo. Evidentemente sí, porque estaba riendo suavemente, mirando hacia dónde se había ido el mayor de los hermanos Potter. - ¿Rose, qué sabes?

- ¿Quién le está alimentando el ego a James? –preguntó Anne, habiéndole picado el bicho de la curiosidad. – En realidad, sobrealimentando. El ego de ese chico no necesita crecer más.

Las otras dos rieron. Finalmente Rose les contó lo que había visto el varano pasado. Omitió que habían comenzado a perseguir a Albus por decir que ella y Malfoy se amaban.

"De todas formas, es un detalle menor, ¿no?"

**º º º**

Albus estaba llegando a los últimos compartimientos y aún no había encontrado a Scorpius. "Tal vez esté en el baño", razonó. Se asomó a una puerta que estaba a su derecha, y al no ver ninguna cabellera rubia, siguió caminando. Pero no hizo más de tres pasos que se detuvo y volvió sobre sí mismo.

- ¡¿Ogden?! Engreída, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Tocando el piano, Potter. –contestó la chica con voz aburrida, pasando una hoja del diario que tenía en su regazo.

El chico dudó por un momento, pero luego le venció la curiosidad. Se sentó frente a Alyssa, quien todavía no había levantado la vista para mirarlo, aunque era perfectamente consciente de sus movimientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú lees algo más que revistas de moda? Pensé que jamás pasarías de artículos del estilo "10 formas de descubrir si tu pelo es lacio".

Si bien le molestó el comentario, Alyssa se mordió el interior de sus labios para no reír.

- ¿Por qué debería contestarte?

- Porque no creo que seas _tan _desgraciada como para dejarme con la intriga.

La chica alzó finalmente la mirada y la fijó en la persona que tenia enfrente, con un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa entre perversa y divertida.

- ¿Seguro?

Albus le devolvió la mirada concentrado. Luego de evaluarla por unos instantes, soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

- No me lo piensas decir. Sí que eres desgraciada.

- Ya me estás conociendo mejor. –comentó ella, acentuando aún más su sonrisa. Albus no hizo más que enfurruñarse más, arrugando su entrecejo. – No hagas eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el chico confundido, juntando más sus cejas.

- _Eso_. –alargó su mano y tocó con la punta de su dedo índice el espacio entre las cejas de Albus, quien se quedó petrificado de la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par. – Te vas a volver viejo antes. Y cierra la boca. Te van a entrar moscas.

El menor de los varones Potter cerró la boca, pero no cambió su expresión de perplejidad.

- Veo que se están entendiendo mejor. –comentó una voz divertida desde la puerta.

Scorpius había llegado momentos antes, pero decidió esperar el momento justo para intervenir. Y sí que lo encontró. O al menos, en relación a Albus, que se había sonrojado inmediatamente. Alyssa en cambio, lo miraba desafiante.

- No más que tu y Weasley, Scor. –rebatió. El rubio se puso visiblemente incómodo. La chica sonrió con satisfacción- Te vi hablando con ella y su amiga antes de entrar aquí… ¿algo que comentar?

- Nada, además de que está tan insoportable como siempre. –respondió él, sentándose al lado de su amigo, luego de saludarlo. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Alyssa había sacado el tema solamente para molestar a su amigo, de la misma forma que el año pasado había molestado a "Weasley" con Scorpius por la misma razón. Pero el hecho de que el chico se pusiera tan incómodo era garantía de que seguiría insistiendo.

"Hay algo que no me estás contando, Scor."

- No lo sé… -y luego recordó algo. - A fin del año pasado hablaste a solas con ella, tal vez puedas decir algo al respecto.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y pronto Alyssa comprendió que había metido la pata. El chico parecía mas serio ahora, y su amiga comprendió. Habían estado hablando de su compromiso con Flint, del que la Gryffindor se había enterado accidentalmente. Albus miraba a Scorpius interrogante, y éste volvía a estar incómodo una vez más. Sabía que tendría que mentir nuevamente, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Es verdad, nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Qué tenías que hablar con mi prima?

- Le recomendé una poción para el pelo. Ya tuve suficiente un año, no pienso soportar seis más de tortura.

Albus lo miró suspicaz, pero luego cambió de tema. Pero no cayó tan ingenuamente como la anterior vez.

"Hay algo que me estás ocultando, Scor".

Lo que ninguno sabía, ni siquiera el propio Scorpius, era que él también se estaba ocultando cosas a sí mismo.

**º º º**

Victoire estaba por apagar las luces de habitación e irse a dormir, harta de intentar sacarse a cierto metamorfomago de la cabeza y sin lograrlo, cuando, como no podía ser de otra forma, cruzó la mirada con un retrato de ella misma riendo, abrazando por el cuello –y casi ahorcando- a un igual sonriente Ted Lupin.

Habían pasado más o menos dos semanas desde que se habían dado "un tiempo", en el que prácticamente no habían hablado, salvo al final de las vacaciones para despedirse y no recibir preguntas incómodas de sus familiares. Que por cierto, ella no había logrado esquivar, dado que su madre era más perceptiva de lo que creía.

Y en ese momento decidió que ya no lo soportaba más. ¿De qué servía apurar a Teddy a dar un paso para el cual incluso ella admitía que eran demasiado jóvenes? Extrañaba reír por los mil y un peinados que el chico inventaba cuando estaba aburrido, explicarle que verde musgo, botella, manzana, lima, y los demás _no son los mismos colores_, fingir que _finalmente _entendía de Quidditch, para verlo sonreír y luego enfurruñarse al descubrir la verdad…

"Al diablo el matrimonio. Es obvio que no le gusta la idea. ¿Y eso qué? Vamos a seguir juntos _y no nos vamos a casar, Teddy,_ _te lo prometo_".

Y tomando un pergamino del escritorio, se dispuso a citar al chico para hablar lo antes posible. Una vez terminada la carta, la dejó ensobrada para enviarla a la mañana siguiente.

**º º º**

Ted Lupin saludó a su abuela antes de irse a dormir a las diez de la noche, asegurándole que no le pasaba nada por décima vez (en el día).

Ya era la 1:54 y él todavía seguía dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Resignado, decidió que era hora de afrontar el problema que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. Y se podía resumir en una palabra. Matrimonio.

Por una vez desde que había empezado todo, miró objetivamente al asunto. ¿Qué iba a perder? "Libertad", se contestó. ¿Pero de verdad era tan así? ¿De qué le servía ser "libre" si significaba ser lo infeliz que estaba siendo en ese momento? Pensó un momento en las parejas casadas que conocía, en especial la de su padrino, quien había sido una figura importantísima a lo largo de su vida.

"Y es una de las personas más felices que conozco", se dijo. Tal vez el matrimonio no era una sentencia de muerte como en su momento lo había considerado.

Y si ése era el precio por recuperar a Victoire, entonces a poner la fecha, señores. El no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a esa chica. No, era demasiado importante como para siquiera considerar esa opción.

Escribió una carta para hablar con ella, y mañana sin falta aclararían las cosas. _"Nos vamos a casar Vic, te lo prometo"._

* * *

**Principio básico de cualquier historia, chicos:** si las cosas se pueden complicar más, entonces _se complicarán más. _:D

- Primero que nada, les paso un aviso clasificado. Las fotos de Harry del capítulo anterior están disponibles en mi perfil. Aiglerocio, festejá! xD

- Segundo, no me importa que me digan "me encantó" quichicientas veces, porque cada vez que lo dicen es sobre un capítulo distinto, y al contrario, realmente me hace falta ese aliento y reconocimiento de ustedes en cada uno, en serio. O incluso un "Seguí adelante", también lo valoro muchísimo.

- Y parece que James es algo así como el favorito general. Chicos, no escucharon a Anne? Dejen de alimentarle el ego ¬¬ … : )

- Igual, creo que en general están bastante parejos… así que no me preocupo. De todas formas, les doy un consejo para que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas sobre ninguno. Todos maduramos a lo largo del tiempo, pero en el camino nos mandamos varios mocos, como el estallido de Rose en este capítulo.

- Otra cosa que me acordé... (gracias a Sol que lo notó así lo puedo aclarar)... En el capítulo anterior, Albus dice que mancha a James con pintura negra como "venganza por lo del pelo verde", cuando en realidad, el eligió quedarse así! La verdad es que Albus estaba poniendo una excusa para molestar a su hermano. A él le gusta su pelo verde. Y no se olviden que por algo está en Slytherin.

- ¡Gracias por decirme que escribo bien! Voy a intentar manterlo :P

- Y por último!! No saben lo que me pasó… estaba viendo unos fanarts, y de repente vi a Albus y dije: "¿Qué hace con el pelo negro? ¡Si es verde!". Una cosa de locos, como tomé de canon mi propia historia. No saben como me reí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pensado.

PD: Lo del perfil es mentira :D


	5. Caos ministerial

"_Los monos son demasiado buenos para que el hombre pueda descender de ellos."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Caos ministerial**

* * *

- No entiendo por qué le puede llegar a molestar. –repitió James por tercera vez.

Sue adoptó su mejor cara de paciencia y se dispuso a explicar el tema. También por tercera vez.

- Siempre estuvimos los tres juntos en todo. Es lógico que Tom se sienta dejado de lado.

- Un pequeño detalle, Sue. ¡Tom _ni siquiera sabe_ que estamos juntos! ¿De dónde sacas que se siente dejado de lado? –inquirió el muchacho.

- James, es la típica reacción de cualquier persona. –respondió Sue, algo harta de que su novio no comprendiera el básico concepto del "mal tercio".

Pero el otro Gryffindor no era conocido por aceptar derrotas fácilmente, de modo que no desistió.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Tom es nuestro amigo! Y seguro querrá lo mejor para nosotros. Y, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy lo mejor para ti… -James reflexionó antes de continuar- … bueno, de hecho, yo sería lo mejor para todo el mundo…

- James, estamos hablando en serio. – le cortó Sue.

- Ya lo sé. –respondió él, algo confundido.

Sue rodó los ojos. Era increíble lo exasperante que podía ser el chico a veces.

- Entonces hablemos nada más que tú y yo. Tu ego no entra en la conversación.

- ¿Me estás diciendo arrogante? –se indignó él. Ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, cruzó los brazos y miró por la venta. – Que descortés.

La chica rió ante el comentario de su novio. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca del mayor de los hermanos Potter tenía que estar preparado para cambiar de humor fácilmente. El chico tenía una facilidad asombrosa para hacer enojar y reír casi al mismo tiempo. "Por suerte hace dos años que vengo entrenando", pensó Sue, mientras observaba al chico sentado enfrente suyo.

Luego de meditarlo un instante, se levantó y sentó a su lado, decidiendo que no había razón para ser tímida frente a su ex mejor amigo, actual novio. Le tomó de la mano y James, finalmente, se dio vuelta sonriendo.

- No soy arrogante. Simplemente tengo un excelente concepto de mí mismo.

- No lo dudo. –respondió Sue. – Sobre todo lo último.

Antes de que el chico captara el verdadero mensaje tras sus palabras, volvió a insistir sobre el tema que estaban discutiendo antes.

- ¿Qué le decimos a Tom?

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué me tienen que decir? –preguntó Tom, finalmente encontrando a sus amigos. Los saludó, y luego se sentó frente a ellos, sonriendo. – Mmmm… ¿Chicos?

Los otros dos habían dado un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz del tercer miembro del trío, y aún no se habían recuperado del asombro. James fue el que recuperó la compostura más rápido. Estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando Tom pareció darse cuenta de algo.

- ¿Por qué están agarrados de las manos?

- ¿Eh? –soltó James distraído, mirando hacia abajo para descubrir, que efectivamente no había soltado la mano de la chica. – Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? –levantó un poco la mano con la cual sostenía la de Sue.

- Sí, normalmente es ésa parte del cuerpo la que llamamos "mano". –le respondió Tom, anticipando la noticia que sus amigos estaban incómodos por decir, y sin poder evitar divertirse un poco a su costa. En realidad, la que estaba decididamente nerviosa era Sue. James estaba completamente relajado.

- Tom… -comenzó la chica, con una expresión seria en su cara y hablando a cien kilómetros por hora. - … tenemos algo que decirte, y antes que nada, queremos que sepas que nunca te vamos a dejar de lado, porque eres nuestro amigo y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Por eso no es necesario que te preocupes por nada, porque las cosas no van a cambiar entre nosotros, y eso debes saberlo. ¿Ya lo dije no? No importa. Lo que realmente importa es que sepas...

Tom parecía aturdido por el torrente de palabras que su amiga estaba soltando en ese momento, y miró suplicante a James. Éste captó la súplica y calló a Sue de la manera más eficiente que se le ocurría. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica y le plantó un beso con decisión. Cuando la soltó, Sue parpadeaba confusa, mientras que Tom y James reían.

- James, te aseguro que mis oídos te deben un favor. –comentó el primero. Luego agregó. – Y sólo por eso, te doy mi aprobación.

El aludido dejó de reír, pero le quedó un resabio de sonrisa en los labios mientras hablaba nuevamente.

- ¿Y desde cuándo la necesito? –preguntó en tonó algo burlón.

- Desde que estamos hablando de Sue. Y yo soy el que se supone debe aprobar a sus novios, lo dijimos el año pasado.

Sue recuperó el habla.

- Bueno, también se suponía que hasta los dieciséis no podría salir con nadie… -comentó sonriente mirando a James, que se removió incómodo en su asiento, mientras pensaba una respuesta.

Finalmente dio con una.

- Eso si salías con cualquier desconocido, pero es obvio que la oportunidad de salir con alguien como yo no se presenta todos los días.

- Por suerte. Con que sufra Sue es suficiente. –acotó Tom, como siempre, bajando a James al planeta Tierra, cosa que al aludido no le hacía gracia.

- ¿Y tú dices ser mi amigo? –contestó, algo ofendido.

- Claro que soy tu amigo, pero no soy tu fan. –le respondió Tom, haciendo gala de su toda su sinceridad, cosa que dejó levemente boquiabierto a James. Luego agregó. – Pero si quieres, puedes darme un autógrafo para que te sientas mejor.

James le sonrió apreciativamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No te lo mereces.

Tom suspiró, fingiendo increíblemente bien decepcionarse.

- No sé como voy a hacer para superarlo.

- ¿Necesitas superarlo? Merlín, estás mal. –comentó Sue.

- ¿Yo estoy mal? Tú sales con él. Estás peor. –respondió Tom adrede, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de James. Y demostró que podía agotarla con facilidad.

El chico se levantó, molesto.

- Ustedes pierden. –soltó.

Los otros dos contuvieron la risa, mientras James se encaminaba a la puerta. Sue se levantó, impidiendo que se fuera tomándolo de la cintura, y sobreactuando visiblemente, le suplicó.

- ¡No nos dejes! ¡No sabremos que hacer sin ti, Oh, Gran James!

Acto seguido, lo soltó, doblándose de la risa, mientras que Tom también estallaba en carcajadas.

James no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de la chica, dándose cuenta de que le estaban tomando el pelo. Mientras se sentaba nuevamente, les sonrió cálidamente, aunque los chicos estaban muy ocupados abrazando sus doloridas costillas como para darse cuenta.

"Bueno, alguna vez me tenía que tocar a mí", admitió.

**º º º**

- ¡No, no quiero ser ministro! ¡No, no me están sobornando para que no acepte! ¡No! ¡Tampoco tengo una crisis matrimonial! ¡Y no quiero dar una maldita entrevista!

Harry se abrió paso furioso entre la multitud de periodistas, curiosos y empleados del ministerio al ascensor. Finalmente llegó a su oficina, donde entró cerrando con un portazo. No llegó ni a sentarse que golpearon la puerta.

- ¿QUÉ?

Al darse vuelta, se encontró con su asistente, una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, que lo miraba algo atemorizada.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó, suspirando. - ¿Qué necesitas, Claire?

- Disculpe, señor Potter, acaban de llamar avisando que hay una revuelta en Forthtown. Según informaron, son magos de sangre pura y mestiza…emm…-dudó acerca de cómo seguir.- … dando a conocer sus puntos de vista acerca de los otros.

Harry se restregó la cara con las manos. Desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones, no había tenido un minuto de descanso. Bueno, no es que con James y Albus juntos hubiera tenido demasiado, pero eso no viene al caso.

El Ministerio en sí se había convertido en una institución bastante caótica. Harry supuso que esa era la razón por la que de repente todo el mundo era fanático de las pociones tranquilizantes. Aunque había casos extremos. Un empleado tuvo que ser llevado a San Mungo luego de que se tomara suficiente cantidad de poción como para dormir a un rinoceronte.

"Sí, definitivamente las cosas se están saliendo de control", pensó.

Los dos departamentos más convulsionados eran el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional (porque nadie se había querido quedar afuera sobre la discusión sobre el nuevo ministro) y el de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, básicamente, porque a nadie se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de postular el mejor modo de elegir a un Ministro hasta ese momento, lo que significaba que Hermione también tenía varias canas verdes últimamente (aunque ella no había sucumbido a las pociones tranquilizantes).

Harry suponía que era porque estaba bastante acostumbrada a la acción. Después de todo, sus dos mejores amigos habían tenido suficiente acción como para _varias_ vidas. Todo en una.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para preocuparse por el problema más urgente que tenía entre manos.

- De acuerdo, que vayan Llorch, Merrick y Weasley. Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas por aquí y mediar entre los Directores de Departamentos, sabes como están las cosas.

Claire le dirigió una mirada simpática, sabiendo a qué se refería. Con excepción de los liderados por Ginny, Arthur Weasley y Jeremiah Swane (del Departamento de Misterios), los demás se habían internalizado bastante en la lucha. Incluso Hermione no había podido evitar que muchos de los miembros del suyo entraran en la contienda. Y, como le había dicho Harry a su esposa en las vacaciones, "nadie se lo estaba tomando con calma". El hecho de que la semana anterior un escritorio hubiera volado en el tercer piso era prueba de ello.

- Los llamo inmediatamente, señor.

Instantes después, un pelirrojo hacía su aparición en la oficina, mientras Harry terminaba de encarpetar los informes acerca de las disputas entre miembros del ministerio.

- Hace dos semanas que no puedo terminar mi segundo desayuno en paz. –comentó enojado, a modo de saludo. – Me tienen harto. ¿Dónde es ahora?

- Forthtown. –luego sonrió, intentando ponerle un poco de humor a las cosas.- ¿Te molesta volver a comer como persona y abandonar tus rituales de vaca?

Ron sin embargo, siguió malhumorado. Era evidente que no estaba teniendo un buen día.

- Sí. Pero me voy a encargar de mostrarles a los que sea que estén molestando que me caen mal. ¿Con quién voy? Merrick y Llorch no están.

- ¿Y a dónde se fueron? –preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ni idea.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No lo sé, Harry, no soy Trelawney. –contestó con impaciencia.

"¡Sí que tiene un mal día!", pensó Harry.

- Por suerte. No necesito que me vengan con estupideces acerca de mi ojo interior. –luego agregó, haciendo otro intento de mejorar el humor de su amigo. – Además, no te veo con chales. No son lo tuyo.

Ron rió finalmente, negando incrédulo ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- Gracias, pero de todas formas no me iba a comprar uno. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- Vamos nosotros solos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta nuevamente, luego de un apresurado golpe pidiendo permiso, y un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años hizo su entrada, con un semblante de preocupación.

- Señor, pensé que ya se había ido. –dijo, respirando agitadamente.

- Estaba en eso. ¿Qué sucede Ralph? –preguntó Harry.

- Claire me avisó de la revuelta. Vine para ver si necesitaba mi ayuda.

- Claro, cuantos más mejor. Vamos.

- Weasley. –saludó con educación y rapidez el recién llegado.

- Velak. –asintió Ron a su vez.

Acto seguido, abandonaron el Ministerio, y segundos después, se aparecieron a unas cuadras del centro de Forthtown. Se escuchaban gritos amortiguados no muy lejos de allí. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, se percataron de que estaban discutiendo dos grupos de gente bastante numerosos.

- No hay nada más divertido que una revuelta para comenzar el día. –comentó Ron sarcástico.

Harry asintió, colocándose la capucha de su túnica para no ser reconocido. Los otros dos lo imitaron, y en unos instantes ya estaban en el centro de la discusión. Llegaron a mitad de una frase que comenzaba con "Y te puedes meter tu pureza de sangre en…" que Harry se vio forzado a interrumpir porque tenía una ligera idea acerca de cómo terminaría, y sabía que debía evitarlo.

- Señores se acabó la discusión. O hablan civilizadamente o…

Pero se vio interrumpido por una mujer de voz potente.

- ¿Un Auror nos viene hablar de "civilización", cuando no pueden poner orden ni en su propio Ministerio? ¡Por favor!

El moreno conservó la calma, aunque a su alrededor se escuchaban tanto abucheos como gritos de apoyo.

- Lo que suceda en el Ministerio se resolverá allí. Mientras tanto, ustedes encárguense de evitar la violencia.

- ¡No evitaremos nada hasta que se le reconozca a los magos de más respetable ascendencia el derecho natural que tenemos a gobernar!

- ¡Respetable, tu abuela, arpía! –rebatió otra mujer.

"Lo puso bien claro", pensó Harry, sonriendo internamente. Luego se forzó a ponerse serio. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso como para distraerse.

- Es obvio que una maleducada como tú no puede gobernar. –intervino un hombre de unos sesenta años.

- ¿Y aparte de la sangre, qué mas tienes tú? –intervino otro.

- No se necesita nada más. –repuso el hombre, generando una nueva ola de insultos y abucheos.

- ¡Que asuma Harry Potter! –gritó uno, e, insólitamente, casi toda la multitud estaba de acuerdo de repente.

"¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo!", pensó el aludido, algo harto de que nadie entendiera de una vez por todas que él no quería ser Ministro.

Intentando convencerlos, Harry comenzó a hablar, pero se vio rápidamente interrumpido.

- Señores, no…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabe un Auror de política? Los sacas de los maleficios y no entienden nada. –se burló el mismo hombre que había contestado a lo de "Respetable, tu abuela". Hubo un murmullo general de acuerdo, aunque no todos pensaban de la misma manera.

El moreno intentó no reír ante lo cómico del asunto. El mismo que quería a Harry de ministro lo mandaba a callar porque "no sabía nada de política". "Pero bien que cuando escuchan ruidos raros en el baño somos los primeros a los que llaman aterrorizados", reflexionó, recordando al hombre de un llamado que había hecho al destacamento.

- Potter es un Auror. –comentó Velak, el otro Auror, visiblemente molesto por el calificativo que le estaban dando a los suyos.

- ¡Miren, habla! –se burló la mujer de voz imponente que había hablado al principio.

- Es preferible que se mantenga callado antes que decir idioteces como las que tú dices, hueca. –intervino un joven de ascendencia mestiza.

"_Eso_ es valentía", pensó el moreno.

El escándalo que siguió a esta declaración fue tan grande como los anteriores, y parecía que no se iba a terminar.

- Me encanta como comprenden el concepto de "evitar la violencia" -le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído. Éste se esforzó para no reír. Velak miraba ceñudo el intercambio, aunque no se notaba por la capucha que tenía puesta.

- Señores, por favor, no pierdan la cal…

Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo de luz roja surgió de entre la multitud, directo a su pecho.

Y se hizo el caos.

* * *

**¿Qué cosa? ¿Ted y Vic? ¡Ah! ¿Querían que saber que pasa con ellos dos? Disculpen, me olvidé –cara inocente- ****:****D**

**Paso a otra cosa.**

**Primero, me encanta que cada vez más personas se estén animando a dar su opinión, y quería agradecer tanto a los más viejos lectores como a los más nuevos.**

**Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que sea, por ejemplo, cosas que no les cierren, o les parezcan que me equivoqué (cosa que es terriblemente probable. Estuve corrigiendo algunos detalles del fic anterior).**

**Fanáticos de James, no me maten. Necesitaba que lo bajaran de la nube. Además, amo cuando Tom hace eso.**

**Por cierto, se aproxima un momento interesantísimo para cierto descendiente de Draco Malfoy… Espero sus teorías :)**

**-Y comentarios de este capítulo-**


	6. La nueva canción del Sombrero

"_La unión hace la fuerza."_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La nueva canción del Sombrero**

* * *

_- Señores, por favor, no pierdan la cal…_

_Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo de luz roja surgió de entre la multitud, directo a su pecho. _

_Y se hizo el caos._

**º º º**

El moreno reaccionó instintivamente, realizando un encantamiento escudo antes de que el rayo lo golpeara. Como si hubiera sido una señal para empezar el "espectáculo", hechizos comenzaron a ser lanzados de un lado a otro, dispersándose la multitud en grupos de duelistas.

- Encárguense de que nadie salga demasiado herido, no usen maldiciones fuertes. –les indicó Harry a sus dos compañeros, antes de esfumarse entre la multitud, dispuesto a bajar los humos de los manifestantes.

Ralph Velak, el tercer miembro del trío de Aurors asintió rápidamente, y en un instante ya se había puesto manos a la obra, inclinándose por una táctica más sutil de volverse invisible y hechizar desprevenidamente. Ron, en cambio, se decidió por una técnica más frontal.

- ¡Esto por los bollos que no me pude comer! –gritó, inmovilizando a dos duelistas. - ¡Por mi café! – Rayos aturdidores. - ¡Por mis panqueques! ¡Tostadas! ¡Jugo! ¡TOCINO!

Para cuando hubo terminado con el desayuno que no había podido tener, prácticamente la protesta estaba apaciguada. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el método que estaba empleando su amigo para poner un poco de orden.

- No me quiero imaginar que habría pasado si te hubieras perdido la cena. –le comentó, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, un encantamiento golpeó al moreno de lleno en la espalda, haciéndole caer de boca al piso. El pelirrojo apenas había levantado la varita, que otro hechizo, mucho más poderoso que el anterior, surgía de la nada, derribando al atacante y arrastrándole a varios metros de donde estaba parado, dejándolo inconsciente. Instantes después, Velak volvía a ser visible, acercándose a sus dos compañeros.

- Era esa mujer bocona que insultó a los Aurors. –comentó, aún visiblemente molesto por el comentario. - ¿Cómo está Potter?

- Estoy bien. –contestó el aludido, levantándose. – De hecho, creo que no me hizo na…-se interrumpió, asiendo con fuerza su estómago y abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Harry, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Ron rápidamente.

El moreno sólo frunció los labios. Al parecer, lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo le demandaba bastante concentración.

- Señor, ¿qué tiene? –preguntó el otro Auror.

- Harry… -lo volvió a llamar Ron. El aludido comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Tengo que ir al baño… _ya_. –respondió con voz estrangulada.

El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas, mientras Velak elevaba una ceja ante lo absurdo de la situación, pero no se notó porque estaba encapuchado.

- ¡No es gracioso! –se enojó Harry.

- Oh, te aseguro que lo es, Harry, sí que lo es –respondió Ron, todavía riendo.

"¡Desconsiderado! Me gustaría verlo a él en mi situación", se indignó Harry internamente. En voz alta sólo dijo:

- Tú y yo volvamos al ministerio, Ron. Tenemos que informar sobre esto. Velak, pide refuerzos y organiza los interrogatorios. –ambos asintieron, Ron aún sonriente. Harry se disponía a desaparecerse (todavía agarrando su abdomen), cuando recordó algo, al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer que lo había atacado. – Velak, la próxima vez tómatelo con más calma, con un aturdidor hubiera alcanzado.

El otro simplemente asintió, y segundos después, Harry y Ron se aparecían en el atrio. El moreno prácticamente corrió hacia los ascensores.

- ¡Maldita porquería! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –se quejó, mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, inquieto.

Ron volvió a las risas.

- Te juro que es la maldición más original que vi… tendríamos que empezar a usarla en los duelos. –comentó risueño. Luego de una pequeña reflexión, agregó: – Aunque mejor no. No tengo la intención de tener duelos con olor a baño público.

- Cá-lla-te, Ron. –le espetó el moreno entre dientes.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente humillación, otro miembro de la familia de los pelirrojos se acercó en ese momento. De hecho, el miembro que menos le hubiera gustado encontrarse en ese … _estado_.

- Hola, amor. –lo saludó Ginny cariñosamente. Harry tenía una sonrisa forzada y la cara totalmente enrojecida del esfuerzo. Su amigo estaba que se destornillaba de risa, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba contenerla para no poner en evidencia a Harry. La pelirroja miró confusa a su hermano y a su esposo, alternativamente. - Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno frunció los labios antes de contestar.

- Nunca mejor. –la voz no le salía del todo natural.

Ginny lo miró extrañada. En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, que, milagrosamente, estaba libre. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, un grupo de empleados pasó y le dirigió una mirada apreciativa bastante descarada a la pelirroja, mientras Harry maldecía internamente. "Se meten con mi esposa justo cuando yo estoy hecho un _dios de la seducción, _gracias a esta maldición. Genial. Simplemente genial".

Ron lo notó y se tuvo que morder la mano para no reírse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Su hermana, en cambio, miraba preocupada al moreno.

- Amor, ¿necesitas ayuda? –susurró, su intranquilidad palpable en el tono de voz.

"NECESITO UN BAÑO!!", se vio tentado de gritar el aludido, pero se lo guardó.

- No. –fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

Como si el mundo hubiera decidido que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su nivel, y Harry salió disparado como un rayo hacia fuera.

- Definitivamente estaba raro. –comentó Ginny. - ¿Qué le sucedía? –le preguntó a Ron.

- Creo que debe quedar entre amigos. –le respondió éste, antes de bajar con más tranquilidad que la de su cuñado.

Ginny lo miró algo molesta por haberle sido negada la información, pero decidió que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse después. Se quedó en el ascensor dispuesta a volver a subir, ya que sólo había descendido tanto para acompañar a Harry.

"Parecía como si tuviera ganas de ir… no, no creo". –pensó, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban nuevamente.

**º º º**

Ron golpeó dos veces antes de entrar a la oficina de la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, de quien dependía la Oficina de Aurors. O más sencillamente, Mione. O su esposa. O "sabelotodo", cuando tenía ganas de hacerla enojar.

Sólo una pequeña porción de cabellera castaña visible detrás de una montaña de papeles delataba el hecho de que Hermione se encontraba presente. La mujer sacudió la varita inmediatamente, enviando la mitad de los informes a una mesa, donde quedaron en un estado de equilibrio precario, de tal forma que le pudo sonreír, aunque agotada, a su esposo.

- Dime que tienes buenas noticias. –pidió, haciendo referencia a la revuelta que ella sabía que el destacamento de Aurors debía resolver.

Ron se sentó cómodamente y agarró el retrato de sí mismo con Rose y Hugo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio antes de responder.

- No se si buenas para Harry, pero te aseguro que divertidísimas. – Y pasó a comentar lo de la maldición… "laxante".

Hermione parecía dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación por su amigo. Ganó esta última.

- Ron, no es gracioso. –le censuró, mientras el aludido la miraba perspicaz. Luego de tantos años sabía que su esposa estaba mintiendo. Y que no lo admitiría ni que la amenazaran con quemar su biblioteca. "Bueno, en ese caso tal vez sí", se corrigió. – Sabes que podría ser el síntoma de cualquier otra enfermedad. Me extraña que no hayas leído "_Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes" _con todas las veces que lo nombré, de hecho…

- Amor, dos cosas. –la interrumpió el pelirrojo. – Uno: _sí_ que es gracioso. Mañana te saco un turno para que te revisen tu sentido del humor. –Hermione lo miró elevando una ceja, pero él no se dejó amedrentar. – Dos: no necesito aprenderme tantos libros de memoria. Para algo me casé contigo. –finalizó, internamente sonriente ante la futura reacción de su esposa.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada amenazante. Si hubiera estado sonriendo, al pelirrojo ya se le habría paralizado la risa.

- Tienes diez segundos para compensar lo que dijiste, Ronald.

"Algún día me tengo que plantear mi facilidad para hacerla enojar. Creo que no es muy seguro.", pensó él, mientras contemplaba una forma rápida y sencilla de calmar a la castaña en menos de diez segundos.

- Cinco segundos y será doloroso.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Ron, incrédulo, y luego tragó saliva ruidosamente. Hermione enojada no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

Ella sonrió peligrosamente, y él decidió que era un hombre muy valiente para no haber huido a esa altura.

- Cuatro… tres…

"Piensa, piensa…. ¿cómo resuelves las cosas siempre que se te van de las manos?... Mmmm… ya sé."

- Dos…

Antes de que pudiera decir "uno", la castaña comprobó algo. Puede que Ron tuviera una facilidad asombrosa para poner a prueba su temperamento.

Pero besaba bien.

Oh, sí, señor.

La llamada a la puerta y el posterior ruido al abrirse ésta les pasaron desapercibidos.

- Ron, cuando te dije que le hicieras un reporte a la directora me refería a la manifestación, no a su boca.

Harry soltó una carcajada al ver que los otros dos enrojecían levemente. Luego le dirigió a su mejor amigo una mirada maliciosa del estilo "eso te pasa por haberte reído de mi".

La castaña recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Se aclaró la voz y luego contestó a la provocación.

- Estábamos… revisando algunos papeles. –dijo, mientras acomodaba innecesariamente algunos informes, algo nerviosa.

- Oh, ¿así le dicen ahora? –siguió divirtiéndose el moreno a su costa, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo. No todos los días se veía a Hermione avergonzada. Había que aprovecharlo.

- Cállate. –le espetó Ron, entre incómodo y molesto por la interrupción.

- Sí, tú haces lo mismo con Ginny. –le recordó Hermione. Harry suspiró y se cubrió los ojos en un ademán exasperado, sabiendo lo que se vendría. Maldijo internamente a su amiga por traer el eterno tema de discusión a la luz.

-_ ¿Perdón?_ –exclamó Ron.

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo", pensó el moreno, rodando los ojos, aunque no se viera.

- Creí haberte dicho que no me gustaba que anduvieras besando a mi hermana por ahí, en público.

En realidad no le molestaba. Simplemente Ginny sería eternamente su hermana menor y él consideraba un deber protegerla. El hecho de que estuviera casada y estuvieran hablando de su mejor amigo no venía al caso.

- No es en público. Normalmente entro a su despacho y cierro la puerta. –le corrigió Harry inconscientemente. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y esperó el estallido de Ron, encogiéndose levemente y arrugando un poco la cara como para no escuchar el grito.

Hermione vio que los ojos de Ron brillaban peligrosamente y decidió intervenir.

- Amor, Ginny es una mujer adulta. Sabe lo que hace.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mira con lo que se casó! –respondió Ron, sin desaprovechar una oportunidad para divertirse. Después de todo, había otras formas de devolver a Harry su "descaro". Hermione soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario de su marido.

- ¡HEY! –se indignó el aludido, finalmente levantando la vista. Luego pensó mejor su respuesta. Y agregó: - Al menos eligió mejor que Hermione.

Antes de que siguiera el intercambio, la directora del departamento los interrumpió.

- ¿No se suponía que me debían dar un reporte?

**º º º**

Victoire miró ceñuda su guardarropa. No tenía nada para ponerse. El hecho de que hubiera un centenar de prendas allí era irrelevante, por supuesto.

En ese momento se percató de que tenía demasiados vestidos. Y muy pocas cosas que se pudieran clasificar de verdaderamente "informales". Oh, sí, todo estaba a la moda, y le quedaba muy bien. Pero todo tenía un aire… mmm… digamos que no encajaba con lo de "chica rebelde sin ganas de comprometerse". Y tenía que convencer a Teddy de que ella realmente _no_ quería casarse. Tenía que demostrarle que amaba totalmente la vida de solteros.

"Será divertido… pero necesito ir de compras. Urgente".

**º º º**

Ted tiró la última prenda de ropa que tenía sobre su cama y la miró con ojo crítico. Hoy a la noche tendría una cena con Victoire. Y estaba totalmente decidido a proponerle casamiento. Era cómico como se había acostumbrado a la idea tan rápido.

Pero tenía un leve problema.

Nada… pero _nada_ de su ropa tenía el estilo "soy un hombre maduro, adulto, y quiero comprometerme". No, no le podía pedir matrimonio con esas zapatillas que no lavaba porque le gustaban tanto que las usaba ocho días a la semana. Ni con esos jeans que parecían decir "necesito que me jubilen".

No, necesitaba un cambio urgente para estar a tono con las circunstancias. Tenía que hacer compras.

"Esta noche tendrás un hombre con todas las letras Vic, te lo aseguro".

**º º º**

Sue y Tom se sorprendieron cuando, mientras entraban al Gran Salón con los demás alumnos, James se materializó a su lado de la nada. El chico, que al parecer ya había estado haciendo uso de los encantamientos desilusionadores que había aprendido el año pasado, tenía una mirada de inocencia que era difícil de creer. Sencillamente por un hecho. Rara vez James no era culpable de algo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó su novia sin rodeos.

- ¿Yo? Nada. –contestó él, mientras se encaminaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- James. –le llamó Tom, una vez que estuvieron sentados. – No es necesario que mientas. Sé a dónde fuiste.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter parecía sorprendido.

- ¿En serio?

Su amigo le sonrió.

- A veces eres _tan _ingenuo. –se burló. Sue sonrió, al ver la cara de molestia que ponía James al ver que había caído en la trampa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, las puertas del salón se abrieron nuevamente, dando paso a un grupo de chicos y chicas de once años y a…

No había una sola persona en el Gran Salón que no hubiera fijado la vista en la chica que caminaba al final de la fila, de aproximadamente trece años. La mayoría de las alumnas simplemente la miraba con un poco de envidia, pero entre los chicos había miradas… "interesadas". Las únicas dos excepciones entre la platea masculina eran James y Albus, demasiado acostumbrados a la presencia de su prima Victoire como para sorprenderse.

Incluso Scorpius había perdido un poco la compostura. La recuperó con un fuerte codazo de Alyssa, que simplemente odiaba que alguien llamara la atención más que ella.

Minerva McGonagall acompañaba una vez más a los alumnos, e instantes después, luego de que los alumnos estuvieran parados frente al Sombrero Seleccionador, éste comenzó a cantar.

_Una vez más, la bienvenida les doy  
__a este único lugar, que Hogwarts se ha de llamar.  
__Y teniendo en cuenta lo viejo que soy  
__para hacer esta canción, la ayuda de un joven decidí aceptar._

En ese momento, James sonrió satisfecho desde la mesa de Gryffindor. "Al fin una canción decente". Sus amigos no pasaron inadvertidos ante la sonrisa del chico, y ambos creyeron adivinar qué había hecho un invisible James en su excursión.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que él creía, el Sombrero no había seguido sus consejos al pie de la letra.

_Puedes quedar en Gryffindor,  
__la casa de los valientes,  
__a quienes todo el mundo quiere  
__aunque no sean inteligentes._

Toda la mesa Slytherin había prorrumpido en carcajadas, mientras Sue miraba enfurecida al sombrero. James estaba indignado. El era inteligente. Además de atractivo. Popular. Gracioso. Bueno, y demasiados etcéteras… El Sombrero siguió, cantando la canción más original de la historia del colegio.

_O tal vez en Ravenclaw  
__donde los sabios están.  
__Pero cuidado, que si con ellos hablas  
__en poco tiempo te dormirás._

Esta vez los que habían permanecidos callados del asombro, se unieron a las carcajadas generales, que ya no venían sólo de la mesa de las serpientes.

_¿Qué sucederá si quedas en Hufflepuff?  
__Pues mucho tendrás que trabajar,  
__porque rara vez a esa casa he visto  
__la Copa de las Casas ganar._

McGonagall estaba lívida ante lo que ocurría, mientras todos los alumnos festejaban la nueva canción. Incluso Sue, que al principio se había enojado, pensaba que después de todo no era nada malo mostrar un poco de los defectos de cada casa. El hecho de que algunos Ravenclaws estuvieran comentando la canción con los alumnos de la casa de los colores verde y plateado era algo realmente positivo, mirase por donde se lo mirase.

Pero a las serpientes también les llegó su turno.

_Pero también puedes quedar en Slytherin,  
__y muy astuto deberás ser.  
__Porque allí parecen haber olvidado  
__lo que la tolerancia es._

Como era de esperar, se les paralizó la risa.

_Pero la idea de esta canción no es ridiculizar,  
__oh, no señor.  
__Les quiero recordar que en todos nosotros  
__defectos siempre hay._

_¡Y cuando tengan dificultades  
__nunca deben olvidar!  
__Las personas por separado  
__jamás han de triunfar._

_Entonces téngalo presente en sus mentes,  
__en los momentos de adversidad.  
__La unión de todas las casas  
__siempre pudo más._

El alumnado tardó unos segundos en aplaudir, y el aplauso no fue tan efusivo como en otras oportunidades. Pero no se debió a mala educación o a que la canción no les gustó. Simplemente todos estaban ponderando en sus cabezas el significado de las palabras del Sombrero.

- No era lo que yo le dije. –les confesó James a sus amigos en voz baja.

- Ya lo sabemos. –susurró Tom. – No te da la cabeza para tanto…¡AY!

Un golpe decente en la nuca había sido la respuesta del James a la burla. Sue, extrañamente, no los había retado, sino que parecía todavía inmersa en la canción y lo que ésta había transmitido.

Luego de ese comienzo tan poco usual, la ceremonia de selección siguió su curso habitual. Esto es, hasta momentos antes de finalizar. Sólo quedaba la llamativa chica que James estaba seguro de haber visto junto a su hermana y a su prima Dominique. No sabía cómo se llamaba porque la mayoría de sus vacaciones la había pasado cerca de Sue, y las alumnas de Beauxbatons se habían vuelto con Bill y Fleur sin que él hablara mucho con ellas.

- Les presento a Camille D'aubigne, que ha sido transferida desde Beauxbatons este año. –dijo McGonagall en voz fuerte y clara. – Confió en que todos la harán sentir confortable en Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto que sí. –comentó Tom algo embobado. James lo sacudió con el mismo estilo de golpe que antes. - ¿Qué? –le preguntó, molesto.

- Estabas babeando y me da impresión. –Sue rió en esta parte.- Ni que fuera para tanto.

- Señor Potter, haga silencio. –le censuró la profesora.

Camille dirigió la vista hacia donde la profesora había hablado, y sonrió más embobada que Tom, pero claramente mirando a James.

- Tiene cara de idiota. –sentenció Sue, haciendo reír a su novio.

- Señorita D'aubigne, tenga la amabilidad de pasar adelante y probarse el sombrero. –No hubo respuesta. - ¡Señorita!

- ¿Qué…? Oh, lo siento. –se disculpó la chica, e hizo lo que le pedía la anciana profesora.

"Por favor, en Gryffindor, en Gryffindor…"

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

"Maldición".

* * *

**¡Al fin apareció definitivamente mi personaje preferido! **

**Capítulo largo como compensación por lo que me tardé :)**

**Pero esta vez me retrasé por una razón importantísima, trascendental, increíble… Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero sí que fue un poco de eso para mí…**

**Estrené mis 19 años :)**

**Y tengo sueño. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior, pero bueno jaja. Me quedan cuatro horas para dormir y las voy a aprovechar.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	7. El anuncio

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."_

_Platón._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El anuncio**

* * *

Rose, Joss y Anne se sentaron de espaldas a la pared del Gran Salón, de tal forma que podían observar a todos sus compañeros.

O fulminarlos con la mirada, en el caso de la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Era una suerte que las miradas no quemaran. Scorpius Malfoy sería una especie de antorcha humana a esa altura.

Pero el chico no se daba por enterado, demasiado ocupado observando a una pequeña pero atractiva rubia que esperaba a ser seleccionada, detrás de un grupo de alumnos de primero.

"_Deja de mirarlo, no es tu problema por quién babea"_, le advirtió su consciencia.

¡Al diablo que no era su problema! Malfoy se estaba comportando como un imbécil. De hecho, salvo los chicos de séptimo, que parecían creer que la chica era demasiado joven, medio Gran Salón estaba en una especie de trance. ¿Pero es que nunca habían visto a una rubia? Por Merlín, ¡hasta _él mismo _era rubio!

"_Sí, pero la gente normal no babea por uno mismo, Rose"_, le recordó cierta vocecilla interior, que la chica ya estaba empezando a odiar.

"Oh, nunca se sabe. Malfoy es capaz de enamorarse de su reflejo". Como si hubiera tanto de que enamorarse. Ja. Que pensamiento ridículo. Sí. Muy ridículo. Sin sentido. ¿Quedó claro? Muchas gracias.

De repente, la Gryffindor vio como Alyssa, con cara de pocos amigos, le daba un fuerte codazo a su amigo, sacando al chico de su "trance".

"_Me empezaste a caer bien, Ogden"._

Era la primera vez que su consciencia decía algo coherente.

Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito bastante molesto a su lado la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿¡POR MERLÍN, PUEDEN CONTESTARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!

Anne y Rose dieron un respingo, mientras que Joss respiraba agitada y las miraba furiosa.

- Joss, no tenías por qué gritar. –la censuró Anne, que había estado mirando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con una mirada ensoñadora, en especial, al bateador estrella del equipo de Quidditch de los tejones, pero ninguna de sus amigas se había percatado de ello.

- ¡No tenía por qué gritar un cuerno, Anne! –le contestó la más pequeña del grupo, sin calmarse del todo. - ¡Les hice la misma pregunta _ocho veces_!

- Oh, ¿en serio?-preguntaron las otras dos, sonriendo inocentemente, para intentar aplacar a su amiga.

- De todas formas, ¿qué era eso tan interesante que miraban? –preguntó Joss, superando la curiosidad su enojo por ser ignorada.

- ¡No es interesante! –negó Rose eufóricamente antes de que la otra pudiera responder.

- Y por eso estuviste mirando lo que sea que estuvieras mirando por diez minutos seguidos, Rose. Sí, claro, no es interesante. –le rebatió Joss algo exasperada por la tozudez de su amiga.

- ¡Estaba estudiando al_ enemigo_! –exclamó la aludida, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Rosie, no estamos en un campo de batalla. –le respondió Joss, ignorante de que estaban hablando de cierto Slytherin, y que sí, evidentemente, su relación tenía algo de estilo bélico.

Anne se había quedado pensativa.

- ¿Enemigo? –al parecer, cayó en la cuenta de algo, porque sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. - ¡Estabas mirando a Scorpius Malfoy!

- ¡Shh! –la chistó Rose. Se acercó a Anne por delante de Joss, que estaba sentada entre ambas, y bajó la voz para que no las escucharan sus compañeros. - Estaba "observando sus incontables defectos", para tu información.

- Oh, ¿como el hecho que te parece lindo? –preguntó Anne, siempre perspicaz.

Rose entrecerró los ojos indignada, mientras modulaba con la boca pero sin emitir sonido. Sí, básicamente como si tuviera vocación de pez.

- Ni siquiera te pienso contestar. –dijo finalmente, al ver que no tenía una buena respuesta para dar, y comenzando a servirse un poco de carne.

Anne la miró triunfante, mientras que Joss seguía pensando que su amiga era la tozudez en persona.

- Lo admitiste el año pasado en Encantamientos, Rosie. Te parece lindo. –insistió Anne.

Rose la señaló con el cuchillo, lo que hubiera dado una imagen bastante amenazadora si no fuera porque tenía un gran pedazo de carne clavado en él.

- Que _no_ me interesa, y definitivamente, _no_ me parece lindo. ¿Se entendió? –sacudió un poco el cuchillo para dar énfasis a la última frase, con la mala suerte de que el pedazo de carne fue a parar a la túnica de su amiga. - ¡Oh, lo siento, Joss!

Era increíble que Joss siempre terminada herida o manchada por alguna razón. Se limpió con el brazo que no tenía entablillado desde el viaje en el Expreso, mirando a Rose con cara de pocos amigos. La chica decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué era eso que nos querías comentar antes?

- Que faltan dos profesores. El de Defensa y el de Transformaciones. –contestó Joss, mirando intrigada a la mesa de los profesores, al igual que Anne.

El lugar que el año pasado había ocupado Flitwick, quien se había retirado finalmente, estaba ocupado ahora por McGonagall. Había dos asientos vacíos en la mesa: uno que estaba a la derecha de Neville Longbottom, quien se encontraba a la derecha de la profesora, y otro a la izquierda de Aydan Lockhart, que se encontraba a su izquierda. Edmund Bullstrode miraba expectante la puerta del Gran Salón, como esperando que entrara alguien, mientras que los demás profesores estaban hablando entre ellos.

- Es una pena que el Profesor Wallace no siga dando sus clases de Defensa… o tal vez no haya podido venir hoy. –comentó Anne. Ninguna de las tres se había enterado de la verdad sobre la identidad del Profesor Wallace, es decir, Ted Lupin.

Las otras dos estaban a punto de contestar cuando la aparente nueva directora pidió silencio haciendo sonar su copa. Con una expresión de absoluta seriedad, como era característico en ella, se dirigió al estudiantado, al cual ya había dado la bienvenida anteriormente.

- A diferencia del año pasado, que no pudo realizarse, este año sí se hará un Baile de Bienvenida, que tendrá lugar dentro de un mes aproximadamente.

No pudo seguir hablando porque el Gran Salón se había convertido en un hervidero de conversaciones.

- Por la cara que tiene, parece que hubiera anunciado un funeral. –comentó Joss, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

- No puedo imaginar a McGonagall bailando. –comentó Anne entre risas.

- No, definitivamente no. –le respondió Jessica, arrugando la cara.

Rose parecía tenerle al Baile la misma simpatía que McGonagall. No, de hecho, menos aún. Y había una sencilla razón: ella no sabía bailar.

Y en la mesa de las serpientes, cierto rubio acababa de recordar precisamente eso. Le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo del año anterior.

_Flashback_

_- Déjame felicitarte por tu increíble idea, Scorpius. –le dijo el menor de los hermanos Potter._

_- Me debes una. Así que dime, ¿Molly sabe bailar?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Habrá algún baile y quieres invitarla? –le contestó Albus sonriente._

_- La curiosidad mató al gato, Al. Respóndeme._

_- No sabe bailar que yo sepa._

_- Excelente._

Era una oportunidad única para hacerle la vida imposible a Rose, Molly para él. Y el chico lo sabía.

"Genial", pensó Scorpius, mientras sonreía con malicia.

**º º º**

Victoire se sentó en un banco de plaza, esperando que apareciera su novio Ted. Le molestaba un poco que el chico llegara tarde a su punto de encuentro, pero estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que no le importó. Acomodó la pollera que tenía puesta, algo incómoda por no estar acostumbrada al estilo de ropa que estaba usando.

A su lado, de espaldas a ella pero parado, un hombre vestido impecablemente miraba su reloj constantemente. Victoire le dirigió una mirada atenta. Había algo en él que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero no podía decir qué. Ella miró su propio reloj y se dio cuenta de que Ted ya llevaba quince minutos retrasado.

El hombre que estaba parado cerca de ella suspiró al mirar la hora por enésima vez, y dijo en voz baja pero audible:

- ¿Dónde estás, Vic?

A Victoire se le paralizó el corazón, pero se levantó lentamente. No podía ser él. Sencillamente no podía. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su boca habló por voluntad propia.

- ¿Teddy?

El hombre se dio vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y ella finalmente lo reconoció. Era él, pero no era él. Estaba sencillamente atractivo, pero era… extraño. Era como si no encajara con el Ted que ella conocía. Le pareció que un desconocido había robado el cuerpo de su novio.

Ted se había quedado sin capacidad de habla. Nunca había visto a Victoire tan desarreglada. Tan _cuidadosamente_ desarreglada. Era como si hubiera hecho todo lo posible para tener una imagen rebelde, totalmente opuesta a la imagen más dulce a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿De qué te disfrazaste? –le preguntó él, boquiabierto.

Ella pareció recuperar el habla, pero la expresión de absoluta sorpresa no se le borró de la cara.

- ¿Yo? Yo no me disfracé. Teddy, pareces un muñeco de torta, ¿qué te sucedió?

- A mí, nada, pero seas quien seas, devuélveme a Victoire cuanto antes. –respondió el.

- Estaba por decir exactamente lo mismo. –contestó ella. Luego le puso más atención al atuendo del que creía era su novio. - ¿Teddy desde cuándo sabes combinar colores?

El chico también parecía estar evaluando el de ella.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú no te pones algo rosa?

- ¿Y desde cuándo te PEINAS?

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú no sabes usar un peine? –exclamó el, subiendo la voz, sin recuperar la compostura luego de ver a Victoire con ese aspecto. Era sencillamente otra persona.

- ¿Y por qué has planchado la ropa?

- ¿Y por qué no pudiste usar ropa que estuviera _entera_?

El atuendo de Victoire estaba desgastado o roto en algunas partes, acentuando su aspecto rebelde.

- ¡Porque te quiero demostrar que puedo ser feliz sin comprometerme! –soltó casi a los gritos, y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo siguió con su interrogatorio. - ¿Y tu por qué estás así vestido?

- ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO PEDIR QUE TE CASES CONMIGO! –contestó él, ya gritando.

Y Victoire se desmayó de la sorpresa.

"Es la respuesta más encantadora que me podrías haber dado, Vic", pensó Ted sarcástico mientras la sostenía.

Nada había salido como lo habían planeado.

**º º º**

- ¡Molly! –la llamó Scorpius, apenas abandonaban el Gran Salón. La chica se dio vuelta, mientras sus amigas se adelantaban hablando emocionadísimas del baile. Entre ellos pasaron Alyssa y Albus, discutiendo acaloradamente, mientras se dirigían a la Sala común de Slytherin.

- Ojalá que te dobles un pie, engreída, así nos haces el favor de no verte en el Baile.

- Por más que tenga un pie roto seguiría siendo capaz de bailar, Potter. No me sorprendería que fuera la mejor bailarina de todo Hogwarts. –contestó ella, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Y la más estúpida, por cierto. –le respondió él.

- Lo que tú digas. –contestó ella, con falsa docilidad.- Por cierto, yo que tú no uso nada marrón. Combinado con tu pelo tendrías aspecto de maceta.

Scorpius dejó de observar un momento a Rose para soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes a dónde te puedes ir, engreída?

En ese momento pasaron otros alumnos. Cuando se fueron, escucharon un comentario de Alyssa que sonaba a "que maleducado".

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó Rose, impaciente.

- ¿Irás al Baile, Molly? –preguntó Scorpius, volviendo a posar la vista en la chica que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Piensas invitarme? –preguntó a su vez Rose inmediatamente, con voz socarrona, y luego maldijo internamente por haber contestado tan impulsivamente.

¿Era su impresión o Malfoy se había sonrojado? Fuera lo que fuera, se fue tan rápido como vino, porque instantes después el rubio contestaba:

- Prefiero al calamar gigante, Molly, espero que no te ofendas. Además, seguro que le quedaría mejor una túnica que a ti. –agregó mordazmente.

- ¿Para esto me llamaste, Malfoy? Tampoco te ofendas, pero prefiero hablar con una pared antes que contigo. Es más interesante. –le contestó ella con idéntica malicia.

El rubio recordó la razón por la que la había llamado, y, en cambio de contestar a la provocación, esbozó una sonrisa que, en la opinión de Rose, no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Me han comentado por ahí que eres una reina del baile. –dijo sarcástico. – Te propongo un reto.

"¿Cómo _demonios_ se enteró?", pensó Rose desesperada. Sea lo que fuera, si ella tenía que bailar, el reto estaba perdido. Pero no podía acobardarse. No le daría a Malfoy la satisfacción.

- De acuerdo. Dime. –contestó, desafiante.

- Tendrás que bailar. En el centro. Si lo haces bien, tú ganas. Si no, gano yo. Simple. –explicó él.

- Trato hecho. ¿Qué pasa si pierdo? –contestó, antes de pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo y pudiera arrepentirse.

- Usarás las túnicas de Slytherin por una semana. –le contestó él, sonriente. "La orgullosa Gryffindor de verde. Esto va estar increíble".

Rose tragó saliva. Las burlas que recibiría de perder serían incansables… pero… ¿Y si ganaba? Tal vez podría encontrar la forma de vencer a Malfoy. Sonrió con toda la valentía que tenía, y alargó la mano.

- Hecho. Pero si tú pierdes, usarás las de Gryffindor por el mismo tiempo.

Scorpius miró con recelo la mano que Rose le ofrecía. Le recordarían el incidente hasta el día de su graduación, si llegaba a perder. El orgullo por ser Slytherin lo tenía metido hasta la médula… ¿Qué sucedería si perdía?

"Eso no va a suceder. Jamás."

Y estrechó la mano de la chica con firmeza, intentando mostrar una seguridad que se le estaba empezando a escapar.

Y en cierta forma, tenía razón en estar receloso. Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas después de ese dichoso baile.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! :)**

¿A que no se esperaban una actualización tan rápida? Bueno… tengo mis razones, y de paso otras cosas que decirles. **(lean lo que sigue que, si bien largo, es importante)**

- Básicamente no les quería hacer esperar demasiado más por Rose y Scorpius, como casi todos los que comentaron me hicieron notar, y tampoco por Ted y Vic, que, si bien no son los principales, a mí me encantan. (De hecho, la frase del capítulo es por ellos. Se viven demostrando que se aman pero no lo dicen todo el tiempo).

- En el anterior capítulo estaba totalmente dormida y nada más con 4 horas de sueño a disfrutar antes de un parcial de la facultad. Sé que no les agradecí los comentarios, y por eso lo hago ahora. Muchas gracias, en serio.

- En cuanto a eso, también les tengo que pedir unas disculpas. No estuve contestando reviews, al menos personalmente, y gracias aiglerocio por hacérmelo notar. Tomo en cuenta cada palabra que dicen, pero creo que tengo que devolverles la atención como corresponde. Por eso empezaré a contestar los reviews personalmente como se merecen (tal vez a la noche, sobre todo).

**Ahora, un par de aclaraciones generales:**

- Tengo totalmente asumido que pasará un tiempo antes de que Camille se haga querer. Así que despotriquen contra ella todo lo que quieran **:)**

- El momento que dije que sería importante para Scorpius se acerca, pero no significa que vaya a ser en el capítulo siguiente o el otro. Simplemente los quiero tener atentos con él. (no, no soy mala, me gusta crear expectativa!)

- En este capítulo dejé de lado a James y su grupo, porque sino me iba a salir extraordinariamente largo. Sí, sé que eso estaría increíble, pero mi creatividad no pasa de las 3000 palabras. Ahí colapso jaja.

-Coni, ¿Cómo vas a pedir perdón por comentar? Es mi única recompensa por escribir, entenderás que me encanta!

Las demás cosas que dijeron en sus reviews las contestaré por separado! Ahora sí… no tengo nada más que decir, salvo…

¡Espero sus comentarios! (que repetitiva que soy, lo acepto :D)


	8. Yo me quiero casar, ¿y usted?

"_El matrimonio es el camino más seguro para aprender a valorar la soltería."_

* * *

**Capítulo 7****: Yo me quiero casar, ¿y usted?**

* * *

_- ¡Porque te quiero demostrar que puedo ser feliz sin comprometerme! –soltó Victoire casi a los gritos, y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo siguió con su interrogatorio. - ¿Y tú por qué estás así vestido?_

_- ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO PEDIR QUE TE CASES CONMIGO! –contestó Ted, ya gritando._

_Y Victoire se desmayó de la sorpresa._

"_Es la respuesta más encantadora que me podrías haber dado, Vic", pensó Ted sarcástico mientras la sostenía._

**º º º**

- _¡Ennervate!_

Lentamente, la rubia comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Sentándose sobre el banco en el que su novio la había apoyado, los recuerdos sobre la conversación con Ted vinieron a su mente, y, al recordar la dichosa pregunta (o grito, como mejor se le quiera llamar), abrió los ojos de repente. Otros le devolvieron la mirada, preocupados y con un leve deje de desesperación.

- Dime que ésa es tu forma original de decir que sí. –fue lo primero que dijo Ted, agachado frente a ella en cuclillas.

- Teddy, casi me doy la cabeza contra un banco de una plaza, según lo que parece. ¿Qué clase de sí puede ser eso? –respondió ella, mientras comenzaba a asomar un dolor de cabeza.

El chico parpadeó buscando una respuesta apropiada, mientras Victoire se masajeaba lentamente las sienes, finalmente logrando tener la mente más clara.

- Oh, por Merlín… -murmuró, con una expresión demasiado seria teniendo en cuenta el tema de conversación. – Me acabas de proponer casamiento… ¿Teddy, _por qué_? –preguntó finalmente, en tono de catástrofe.

Ted frunció el entrecejo. Primero, por la reacción de su chica. Segundo, por la pregunta. "¿Qué clase de persona pregunta _por qué_ cuando le proponen casamiento? La gente normal llora como desquiciada y dice que sí, o como mucho, pide una excusa de _dame un tiempo_… pero NADIE PREGUNTA POR QUÉ!". ¿Qué clase de respuesta se podría dar?

"Porque quiero que me cocinen". Llegaba a decir eso y le quedaría la cabeza giratoria de la cachetada que le daría Victoire. Bueno, tal vez no era la mejor opción. "Porque quiero que se enteren de que no estás disponible para cualquier otra relación". Ja. Esa era buena. Lástima que la chica le recriminaría su falta de confianza. "Porque te AMO, y eres la luz de mis ojos, la otra mitad de mi alma, la alegría de mi vida…" y porque me tragué un libro de poesía barata antes de venir. No. Puaj. Fuera de consideración.

"¡Porque estoy enamorado!". Muy buena. Sí, señor. Pero… ¿y si le devolvía un encantador… _"¿y?"_? No, mejor otra… pero mejor que se le ocurriera rápido porque Victoire lo estaba mirando con las cejas elevadas, esperando la respuesta, y el hecho de que él estuviera a punto de hablar pero se callara no hacía nada por alimentar la seguridad de la chica.

- Lo sabía, Ted. Lo haces sólo para conformarme. –le dijo ella, totalmente malinterpretando el silencio de su novio.

- Eh… ¿qué?- preguntó confuso el aludido, que todavía estaba pensando la mejor respuesta para que Victoire se casara con él. Tenía que ser así. Se había internalizado tanto la idea que no quería concebir otro tipo de relación.

- Que no te preocupes por lo del casamiento. –le respondió ella, con un tono teñido de cariño, comprensión, pero también algo de lástima, como si no creyera en la verdad sobre la propuesta de Ted. Ella pensaba que él lo estaba haciendo sólo para cumplir un "capricho" de ella y nada más. Además, por el momento estaban bien como estaban. ¿Para qué apurarse?

- No me preocupo. –negó el rápidamente. – Me _quiero_ casar.

"Es un dulce. Se quiere casar sólo porque yo me había decepcionado", pensó Victoire, resistiendo la tentación de morderse el labio inferior. "Pero después de todo, él tenía razón. No creo que sea el momento". El problema es que el chico seguiría insistiendo sobre ello, por más que le negara que no era necesario un mayor nivel de compromiso. Era hora de emplear acciones más drásticas. Además, quería disfrutar con Ted su vida de novios sin alianza de bodas.

- Pero yo no. Creo que estamos bien así.

- Vic, no lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo Ted, incrédulo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Para qué nos vamos a casar? Así es más divertido. –respondió la rubia, sonriendo.

Ted sonrió, soltando una suave carcajada mientras desvíaba la vista. Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Victoire, mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

- Amor, gracias por hacer esto por mí, pero _de verdad_me quiero casar. No es necesario que finjas que no te gusta la idea.

- Pero es que no estoy fingiendo. -negó ella, sonriendo abiertamente. – Creo que tu idea es mejor. Estamos bien sin ningún matrimonio en el medio.

- No. Estaríamos mejor _con_ un matrimonio en el medio. –rebatió él, volviendo a su insistencia para dar el gran paso. Bajó las manos y apoyó una de ellas sobre la que Victoire tenía en su regazo. – Vic, no mientas. Hace dos semanas te pusiste a llorar porque yo no quería casarme.

- ¿Ves? ¡Tengo razón! Me propusiste casamiento sólo porque me puse a llorar. –exclamó ella triunfante. – Ted, lo digo en serio. Está bien que sigamos así.

- No, no lo está, Vic. –dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Su novia lo imitó inmediatamente.

- Sí que lo está, Teddy. No es necesario nada más.

- ¡Pero me quiero casar! –exclamó él, comenzando a exasperarse.

- ¡Pero yo no! –fue la respuesta de Victoire. ¿Ahora que empezaba a mirar con cariño la soltería él quería el compromiso? Era ridículo.

- ¡En el verano me dijiste que querías! –intentó él, una vez más. Debía de ser la proposición más larga y discutida de toda la historia del romanticismo.

- ¡Y tú pensabas que era una obligación por una promesa!

- ¡Pero ahora ya no!

- ¡Pero ahora yo no quiero! –se negó ella.

- ¡Pero yo sí!

- ¡Pero yo no!

- ¡AAHH! –soltaron los dos, hartos, un grito frustrado.

Luego de mirarse por un minuto entero a los ojos, respirando agitadamente, Ted decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema porque sino seguirían discutiendo hasta que les crecieran canas.

- ¿Y si mejor vamos cenar y después lo hablamos? –propuso.

Ella asintió, pero luego frunció el entrecejo.

- Pero creo que vestido de gala te vas a ver algo fuera de lugar en "Lo de Matt". –era un pub conocido por sus excelentes hamburguesas, y frecuentado en general por jóvenes.

- No vamos a ir ahí. El "Vaudeville" es mucho mejor. –luego agregó pensativo: -Pero no sé si te dejarán entrar…

Se interrumpió y miró a su novia.

"Oh, no empecemos de nuevo…", pensaron al mismo tiempo.

**º º º**

Sue bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio y encontró rápidamente a James y Tom, que estaban esperándola cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Al parecer, no se podían poner de acuerdo sobre algo.

- Te digo que le tiremos una bomba fétida en la cara, McKenzie. –decía el más alto de los dos, James, antes de aplacar un bostezo y continuar despreocupadamente. –Total, es Bullstrode. Su cara no puede quedar peor. Es imposible.

Tom sonrió pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Potter… -volvían inconscientemente a los apellidos cuando no se ponían de acuerdo en algo.- Tengo la sensación de que nos verá si nos paramos enfrente y le hacemos explotar algo frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Y para qué aprendimos los desilusionadores? Para no necesitar la capa de papá. –le contestó el otro chico.

- No los podemos usar todo el tiempo. –les dijo Sue mientras se acercaba. Luego de saludarlos y tomar la mano del que era su novio, continuó. – No somos precisamente expertos ni magos adultos. Quedaríamos exhaustos en tan sólo unos días.

Tom miró a James con cara de "te lo dije", aunque a él no se le había ocurrido esa justificación. El aludido, sin embargo, miraba a Sue con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me acabas de arruinar una excelente oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible a ese imbécil.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, confundida. – Podemos tirársela desde arriba de una escalera que tampoco se daría cuenta, si nos vamos rápido.

A los dos chicos se les iluminó la cara.

- Hay que admitirlo. Eres el cerebro del grupo, Sue. –le dijo Tom.

- No, es la mente malvada, que no es lo mismo. –acotó James, sonriendo.

- Y como me quieren tanto… -siguió Sue, con una sonrisa algo peligrosa. -… me van a acompañar a la biblioteca. Quiero investigar nuevos hechizos.

- Que te acompañe tu novio, yo me voy a desayunar. –se escapó Tom antes de que lo pudieran detener.

- ¡Cobarde! –le gritó Sue. Luego miró a James, que miraba en la dirección que se había ido su amigo, y al parecer quería huir también. Tiró un poco de su mano y el chico la miró.

- Bueno, ¿tú me acompañarás verdad?

- Soy tu novio, no masoquista. ¡Nos vemos en el desayuno! ¡Te quiero! –y se soltó antes de que ella reaccionara.

A la velocidad que iba, alcanzó rápidamente a Tom.

- Eres todo un apoyo, McKenzie. –le recriminó James, mientras ambos se dirigían rápidamente a desayunar.

Tom rió pero de repente se detuvo.

- ¿No deberíamos enfrentarla? Somos Gryffindors, después de todo.

James se dio vuelta y sonrió también.

- Tom, esto no es una cuestión de valentía, sino de morirse o no de aburrimiento.

El chico lo meditó unos segundos.

- Es verdad. Vamos.

No habían llegado a servirse el desayuno que el correo comenzó a ser entregado por las lechuzas que en ese momento entraban a raudales al Gran Salón. La atención de todo el alumnado se dirigió a tres lechuzas magníficas que traían un paquete de considerable tamaño. Tom y James se quedaron estupefactos al ver que el paquete era dejado sobre el plato vacío de éste último.

Intrigado, el chico observó la nota que estaba sobre él, mientras que Tom se inclinaba para hacer lo mismo.

_Para James Potter,  
Gran Salón,  
Hogwarts._

_De  
C. O. D. d. P._

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

**º º º**

_Más tarde, ese mismo día…_

- ¡HERMANA! ¿PARA CUÁNDO LA COMIDA?- vociferó Ron desde el living-comedor de la casa de los Potter, recostado sobre el sofá doble.

Se escuchó desde la cocina como una olla era apoyada con más fuerza de lo necesario en una mesada, y luego, el pelirrojo recibió la –malhumorada- respuesta.

- PARA CUANDO _YO_ QUIERA, RONALD.

- Odio los días libres de Kreacher. –murmuró Ron enojado, mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza para usarlos de almohada. – Él cocina mejor y más rápido.

- A él tampoco le causa demasiada gracia no cocinar, pero tú sabes. –finalizó Harry el comentario señalando sin el menor disimulo con la cabeza a cierta mujer sentada frente suyo, en otro sillón individual.

- No sabe lo que quiere, por eso le molesta. –contestó Hermione, previsiblemente enojada frente al comentario. – No puedo creer que mis propios amigos…

- Te recuerdo que conmigo estás casada. –acotó Ron girando levemente su cabeza para mirar a la castaña.

- Es la costumbre, y eso no es lo importante. –Harry soltó una carcajada ante la cara de indignación de su amigo. Tenía la impresión de que Hermione había cambiado sus prioridades sólo para molestarlo, pero no dijo nada. - Lo importante es que no puedo creer que estén pensando en violar una ley justa, eso sin contar con todo el trabajo que me costó ponerla en funcionamiento.

- Sí, ya sabemos lo del pedo y todo eso. –comentó Ron, todavía molesto, haciendo reír aún más a Harry.

- P-E-D-D-O, Ronald. –le corrigió su esposa entre dientes.

- Lo que sea… ¡GINNY! ¡LA COMI…! –volvió a vociferar, pero se vio silenciado antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- ¡De nada! –gritó Hermione, guardando su varita, incluso antes de que la pelirroja de la otra habitación le hablara.

Harry vio como Ron le iba a contestar a Hermione, y, para evitar que se siguieran peleando, decidió distraerlos. Hizo aparecer, desde el botiquín del baño, una botella no demasiado grande con un líquido verde dentro.

- ¿Un antídoto? –preguntó Hermione, reconociéndolo inmediatamente. Ron también lo miraba intrigado.

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. –susurró, haciendo gesticulando hacia la cocina, y luego hacia su estómago. Ron rió, mientras Hermione, sonriente, le decía "eres malo" sólo moviendo los labios. Lamentablemente para el moreno, cierta pelirroja lo había escuchado.

Segundos después, aparecía sosteniendo una sartén por la puerta de la cocina. Comenzó a caminar, amenazante.

- ¿Qué decías, Potter?

Al aludido se le borró la sonrisa burlona que tenía hasta ese momento, y la reemplazó una nerviosa.

- Mamá, ¿por qué tienes una sartén en la mano? –preguntó Lily, luego de bajar las escaleras, mirando a su madre confusa.

- ¡Lily! –la llamó Harry, visiblemente aliviado por la aparición de su hija. Corrió a abrazarla, pero quedando detrás de ella. – Te extrañé, cielo… -miró levemente a Ginny, y ésta gesticuló un "cobarde".

- Papá, me viste hace dos minutos. –le respondió Lily, más confusa que antes.

- Ehmm… -Harry buscó una respuesta que no lo pusiera en evidencia, pero su hija pareció encontrar una antes.

- ¡Perdiste la memoria! –abrió los ojos aterrorizada. – No te preocupes, yo conozco un remedio, me lo enseñó la tía Luna. –le aseguró. – Tienes que salir al jardín. Ponte algo verde, algo rojo, algo azul, y algo blanco. Luego das diez vueltas, y si quieres que funcione mejor, debes cantar una canción… ¡Ah, y no te olvides de tener un gusarapo en el bolsillo siempre!

- Merlín, ¿vas a hacer eso? Espera que busco la cámara. –le dijo Ron, sonriente. – Esto va a quedar para la historia.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry se pudiera poner en ridículo frente a la cámara de su amigo, un alarmante olor a quemado comenzó a sentirse desde la cocina.

- ¡Demonios! –exclamó Ginny, antes de volver inmediatamente a revisar la cena.

Luego de un "levemente oscuro y algo crocante" bife de carne, Lily subió finalmente a dormir, mientras los cuatro magos adultos se relajaban en sus asientos.

- Mañana hay que trabajar… -se quejó Ron, algo somnoliento. – Espero que sea un mejor día que hoy.

- Yo también… no entiendo dónde estaban todos. Cada vez que necesitaba un Auror parecía que estuvieran en cualquier otro lado. –comentó Harry, algo intrigado por cómo estaba funcionando la Oficina de Aurors últimamente.

- Es una epidemia. –acotó Hermione. – La otra vez tardé dos horas en hacer una reunión porque todo el mundo había desaparecido…

- Es como si cada vez que yo entrara al destacamento, los demás comenzaran a desaparecer. –acordó Harry.

- Bueno, eso puede ser porque no te bañas. –le respondió Ron despreocupadamente. Hermione y Ginny pusieron cara de asco mezcladas con diversión, mientras que el moreno lo miró molesto.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, a Harry le comenzó a quemar la pierna en el lugar donde tenía guardada su varita. La sacó rápidamente, y observó que estaba encendida, emitiendo la punta una luz roja. La interpretó inmediatamente como la alarma que tenía puesta en su casa por razones de seguridad. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Había alguien en los jardines que no debería estar allí.


	9. Un visitante inesperado

"_Los hombres ofenden antes al que aman, que al que temen."_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un visitante inesperado**

* * *

_- Es como si cada vez que yo entrara al destacamento, los demás comenzaran a desaparecer. –acordó Harry._

_- Bueno, eso puede ser porque no te bañas. –le respondió Ron despreocupadamente. Hermione y Ginny pusieron cara de asco mezcladas con diversión, mientras que el moreno lo miró molesto._

_Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, a Harry le comenzó a quemar la pierna en el lugar donde tenía guardada su varita. La sacó rápidamente, y observó que estaba encendida, emitiendo la punta una luz roja. La interpretó inmediatamente como la alarma que tenía puesta en su casa por razones de seguridad. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa._

_Había alguien en los jardines que no debería estar allí._

**º º º**

Harry intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Ginny. Ésta se levantó inmediatamente, con un semblante más serio del que tenía momentos antes.

- Voy contigo. –dijo con firmeza.

Harry ya había anticipado que su esposa reaccionaría así, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo. Pensó alguna forma de convencerla de que no quería que se pusiera en peligro, pero nada se le ocurrió. Afortunadamente, Ron tenía el mismo instinto protector que él. Se puso de pie, y Hermione y Harry lo imitaron.

- Yo voy con él. Para algo somos Aurors. –intentó convencerla.

Ginny le dirigió una breve mirada a su hermano, pero volvió a enfocar su vista en su esposo.

- Harry… -comenzó.

- Por favor, Gin. –la interrumpió él. – Ve con Lily, y yo te enviaré un Patronus por si algo anda mal.

Ella asintió luego de un instante, pero en su expresión se veía claramente que la discusión no había terminado aún. De todas formas, se dirigió a las escaleras velozmente para ir a la habitación de su hija.

- Ésta me va a salir cara. –comentó Harry en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Seguro que te querrá torturar. –contestó Ron. Luego agregó. – Supongo que querrá cocinarte.

- Como si tú cocinaras mejor. –le contestó Hermione, defendiendo a su amiga, mientras se dirigía con los dos varones a la puerta.

- Es tan cruel. –dijo Ron, con voz melodramática. – No entiendo como me casé con ella.

- Yo no entiendo cómo ella se casó contigo. –respondió Harry. Hermione le sonrió, mientras que Ron gruñó. – Hermione… -agregó luego. -… ¿No podrías quedarte con Ginny?

Ron, que había estado mirando algo ceñudo como la chica los acompañaba, se relajó. No era que dudara de su capacidad de defenderse sola, todo lo contrario. Nadie podía dudar de ello. Tampoco era que dudara de la de su hermana. Pero el hecho de saber que estaban a salvo era tranquilizante.

Hermione evaluó un instante la situación antes de asentir.

- De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que hablar con ella sobre esto, Harry. –el aludido asintió, y ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras, luego de conjurar un Patronus. – Quiero saber si Hugo y sus abuelos están bien. –les aclaró.

Instantes después, Harry y Ron se encontraban en los jardines.

A simple vista, estaban desiertos. Pero no era algo de que confiarse, por dos hechos: por un lado, los magos se podían hacer invisibles, y por el otro, los jardines eran enormes.

Luego de un hechizo de detección (con el que Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de los que Umbridge una vez había usado para detectarlo a él mismo), se percataron de que fuera quien fuera, se estaba ocultando en la parte trasera de la casa.

Con una simple seña a Ron, y estando acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, ambos se dirigieron sigilosamente al fondo, donde había una gran cantidad de árboles, también por dos razones: a Lily le encantaban, y además, ocultaban un claro que servía de campo de quidditch.

No pasó casi ni un instante de que escucharan una rama partirse, que ambos Aurors ya habían lanzado encantamientos aturdidores en esa dirección. Segundos después, una inocente paloma caía (inconsciente).

- Almuerzo para Crookshanks. –murmuró Ron.

Habiendo delatado su posición, dos maleficios se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ellos. Si bien lograron esquivarlos, una luz de alarma se encendió en sus cabezas: uno de los rayos era de un verde terroríficamente familiar.

El intercambio de hechizos no siguió, y todo quedó en silencio. Oculto detrás de un árbol, Harry se inclinó levemente para ver. Creyó ver un movimiento a unos veinte metros de él, de modo que, confiando en sus instintos, apuntó y lanzó otro hechizo, pero, a diferencia de un simple aturdidor, ésta vez fue una maldición más fuerte, de las que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento.

Efectivamente, instantes después se oía cómo caía un cuerpo, el cual se haría visible luego, al desvanecerse el encantamiento desilusionador que tenía, que no era del todo poderoso.

A su izquierda, Ron le hizo una seña con la mano. "Falta uno", parecía querer decir. Era evidente que sí, porque nadie capaz de lanzar un maleficio como un Avada Kedavra sería incapaz de realizar un encantamiento desilusionador decente.

La respuesta les vino inmediatamente, al conjurar ambos magos otro hechizo de detección, y Ron lanzar el contrahechizo de los desilusionadores en la dirección indicada. Al ser descubierto, el mago lanzó un hechizo hacia los ojos de Ron, que, a pesar de haber intentado bloquearlo, lo recibió en parte, cayendo de rodillas mientras se cubría los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera hechizarlo a él mismo, Harry se encargo de enfrentar al intruso. Luego de un breve intercambio de maldiciones, ambos quedaron finalmente frente a frente, y el moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Era un Auror.

Y su compañero.

- _¿Velak?_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**º º º**

_Ese mismo día, más temprano…_

James leyó nuevamente la nota que estaba sobre su paquete.

_Para James Potter,  
Gran Salón,  
Hogwarts._

_De  
C. O. D. d. P._

No había llegado a romper el papel del todo, que dos brazos se cerraron firmemente en torno a su cuello.

- _Mon amour!_

James se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse colorado, mientras hacía señas frenéticas con las manos, e intentaba zafarse del agarre. Miró a Tom, suplicante, pero éste miraba detrás de él con una mirada totalmente embobada.

- _Bonjour_, James! ¡Te _pguepagué _el desayuno! –exclamó la chica, emocionada, pero sin aflojar su abrazo. No recibió respuesta, salvo que James siguió enrojeciéndose e intentando soltarse, pero sin lograrlo, debido a la firmeza con que Camille lo abrazaba. – _Mon amour, _¿qué sucede?

- ¡No… pue… respirar! –contestó el chico, con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Que no puedes…? ¡Oh, lo siento! –se disculpó, y lo soltó. James comenzó a toser, mientras intentaba volver su ritmo de respiración habitual.

- ¡Loca! ¡Asesina! –exclamó, cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla, aunque todavía tosía. - ¿Querías matarme?

- ¡_Pog_ supuesto que no, James! –negó Camille efusivamente. –Vine a _saludagte_.

- A mí no me molestaría que me mataras. –dijo Tom, sonriéndole a la chica, con la mirada todavía algo ensoñadora.

- Mmmm… _¿Gacias?_ –contestó la chica, dubitativa, y bastante confundida. Luego inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado. - ¿A los ingleses les gusta que los maten?

- Primero: Tom es australiano. Y segundo, no, nos gusta matar si no nos dejan desayunar en paz. –respondió James con voz peligrosa y una sonrisa algo amenazante.

Ella lo miró, parpadeó unos segundos, como meditando la amenaza del chico y luego sonrió.

- Oh, _pego_ yo no vine a _molestagte_. –y se sentó, abriendo finalmente el paquete y dejando a la vista lo que parecía el mejor desayuno de toda la mesa.

- Da igual. –respondió James, algo gruñón. – Tú _eres _una molestia.

- Oh, veo que te levantas de _malhumog_, _mon cher_. _Segugo _que se te pasa comiendo. –dijo. Luego de preparar los cereales, tomó una cuchara y la levantó. – _Debeguías sentagte, _James, así te puedo _dag _de _comeg._

James se quedó boquiabierto de la indignación.

- ¡Puedo comer solo, gracias! –contestó bruscamente.

- ¡Yo no! –exclamó Tom inmediatamente.

¡Paf!

- ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué? –se quejó Tom, mientras se masajeaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde James le había cacheteado.

- Porque te habías quedado con cara de estúpido. –le respondió éste. Luego se dirigió a Camille. – Y podemos comer solos. Así que vete.

Ella no pareció captar el enojo evidente del chico.

- _Pego_ si me voy no _podgué dagte_ el desayuno. –se lamentó, algo confundida.

- ¡No quiero que me des nada! ¡VETE! –gritó exasperado James.

- Chicos, ¿qué es todo este griterío? –preguntó Neville, ahora Jefe de la casa de los leones, acercándose a los dos Gryffindor y a la Hufflepuff.

- Profesor, si me la saca de encima le prometo que nunca más hago una broma en Botánica. –suplicó James.

- No lo creo. No tienes la voluntad. –negó Neville divertido. Luego se dirigió a Camille. – Deberías volver a tu mesa. La Profesora Mills está entregando los horarios. Pero tienes Botánica conmigo antes del almuerzo. Me gustaría hablar contigo después de clase, por favor.

Camille asintió, y se fue cabizbaja hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, en el otro extremo del Gran Salón, donde, efectivamente, la Profesora Margaret Mills, de Estudios Muggle, estaba repartiendo los horarios. Era una mujer regordeta y de cara bonachona, que, según los rumores, nunca se había enojado con algún alumno, ni había gritado.

La chica recibió el suyo, con las materias en que se había anotado: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggle y Adivinación. Estaba por guardarlo en la mochila, cuando, luego de mirar ensoñadoramente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sacó la pluma y lo modificó.

En la parte superior, ahora se podía leer "Horarios del/la alumno/a: Camille Orianne D'aubigne _de Potter_".

**º º º**

Albus sonrió ante el leve cosquilleo que sentía en una oreja, aún somnoliento. Luego se percató de que él había cerrado las cortinas y no había ningún viento para hacerle cosquillas. Giró la cabeza de repente, y se encontró con que otros dos, más pequeños, por sobre una nariz puntiaguda y rosa, le devolvían la mirada.

Saltó inmediatamente y se alejó de la cama, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. El ratón, asustado, se escondió debajo de la almohada del chico. Albus, de todas formas, se alejó sentado, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Los roedores no eran su animal preferido.

- No puedes ser tan gallina, Potter. –se burló Seymour Kyle, su compañero de habitación entre carcajadas, mientras Matthew Bradford, otro de los chicos de segundo, imitaba el sonido de dicho animal.

Scorpius se levantó con todo el alboroto que estaban causando, y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo en el piso, mirando con recelo su propia cama.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Y Bradford, sé que eres tan imbécil que te cuesta hablar, pero no intentes hacerlo como gallina que tampoco te sale.

El aludido dejó de hacer el sonido de gallina y se paró inmediatamente, mientras Scorpius tomaba su varita de la mesa de luz y se cruzaba de brazos, desafiante. El más grande de los cinco, Kurt Flint, se levantó y se acercó también al rubio, que siguió con su actitud retadora. Seymour Kyle también los miraba, atento.

Albus aprovechó el momento de distracción para tomar su varita, que la había tirado del apuro y había quedado cerca de sus pies. Acto seguido, se encargó de levitar la jarra de agua y volcar un poco de líquido en la cama de Flint, la más alejada de todas.

- Repite eso, Malfoy. Y cuidado con lo que dices si es que quieres que tu cara siga igual que ahora. –amenazó Kurt Flint, hablando antes que el chico que había sido insultado.

- Es decir, con cara de gusarapo aplastado. –agregó Bradford.

Flint, Kyle y Scorpius fruncieron el entrecejo y dirigieron sus miradas al chico al mismo tiempo.

- Ese es el peor insulto que escuché en mi vida. –soltó Scorpius con naturalidad, y cierta expresión despectiva.

- Odio tener que decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo. –aceptó Flint. – Algo así como "el excremento de mi perro es más lindo" hubiera sido mejor.

- No te preocupes, todos sabemos que el excremento de tu perro es más lindo que tu cara, Flint. –le dijo Scorpius sonriente.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, se escuchó una risa histérica por detrás. Los cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver a un Albus abrazándose las costillas mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- Al… -preguntó Scorpius, algo preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo. Después de todo, la broma no era para tanto. – Mmm… ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico no respondió, sino que señaló la cama de Kurt. Los chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, y Flint enrojeció de repente, pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia.

- ¡Todavía se hace encima! –logró soltar Albus, entre risas. A Scorpius se le iluminó la cara de repente, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Flint… -comenzó, mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón, fingiendo ternura. - … la próxima vez que tengas ganas, mejor ve al baño… o ¿quieres que te cambiemos los pañales?

Los otros tres se habían quedado boquiabiertos de la impresión.

- Yo-yo, ¡yo no fui! –negó Kurt.

Albus y Scorpius comenzaron a cambiarse, mientras hacían comentarios burlones (pero el primero alejado todavía de su cama).

- Deberíamos avisarle a Bullstrode… tal vez le pueda poner sábanas impermeables. –sugirió Scorpius.

- O podríamos donar pañales. –acotó Albus.

Bradford y Kyle estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse, dado que Flint los estaba mirando amenazante.

- Esto no va a quedar así. –le dijo al rubio y al chico de pelo verde, señalándolos con el dedo índice, antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

- Tengo miedo. –le dijo Scorpius a Albus, fingiendo temblar. El otro asintió.

- Yo también… ¿Te imaginas si nos amenaza con dejar sus pañales en nuestras camas? –respondió el menor de los varones Potter, antes de soltar una carcajada e irse de la habitación.

En la sala común se encontraron con que Alyssa los estaba esperando, mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo pequeño de bolsillo. Se estaba arreglando (innecesariamente) el pelo, de color azabache, lacio y brillante, que lo tenía bastante más largo que a principios del año anterior, dado que no se lo había cortado demasiado.

- No te preocupes, no creo que tu cara mejore, así que deja de mirarte, engreída. –le dijo Albus a modo de saludo, pero no con un tono hiriente, sino que estaba sonriendo, y parecía que hasta lo decía sólo para molestarla amistosamente.

- ¿Así que piensas que mi belleza es inmejorable, Potter? –devolvió la pregunta, jugando hábilmente con las palabras del chico, mientras le sonreía socarronamente.

- ¿Belleza? –repitió Albus, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. - ¿Dónde?

- Teniendo en cuenta todas las invitaciones que recibí para el baile, cuando ni siquiera pasó un día entero, supongo que en mí. –le contestó ella levantándose, mientras Scorpius la miraba suspicaz. Algo le decía que sólo lo estaba haciendo para darle celos a su amigo, lo cual, si se atenía a lo que la chica decía, no tenía sentido, porque "Potter no me interesará ni en un millón de años, Scor."

- ¿Y aceptaste alguna, Liss? –le preguntó.

- No estaba segura. Después de todo, estamos hablando de mi imagen, no puedo ir con cualquiera. –le respondió ella al rubio, mientras Albus dejaba el ánimo amistoso a un lado, entrecerrando los ojos inconscientemente al pensar en dichas invitaciones.

- ¿No te habrá invitado Flint, verdad? –preguntó Scorpius receloso, pensando que Alyssa no tenía porqué pasar por semejante tortura. Ella negó rápidamente.

- No, por suerte. Prefiero romperme una pierna antes que ir con él. Pero supongo que mis padres querrán que así sea.

- ¿Lo de romperte una pierna o lo de ir con Flint? –preguntó Scorpius, sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Conociéndolos, ambas.

Albus frunció el entrecejo pensativo, olvidando por un momento las supuestas múltiples invitaciones que había recibido la chica.

- ¿Por qué tus padres querrían eso? –le preguntó, intrigado.

- ¿Lo de romperme una pierna? Ah, porque no nos soportamos. –contestó con naturalidad.

- Lo de Flint. –aclaró Albus.

- Porque la quieren torturar, ¿no, Liss? –respondió Scorpius inmediatamente. Tal vez, hasta demasiado rápido. Albus le dirigió una breve mirada suspicaz.

- Por supuesto. –luego sonrió con malicia. - No te preocupes, Potter, Flint estará disponible para cuando le pidas ir al baile con él.

- Ew. Tengo náuseas. –fue lo único que comentó el chico, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el Gran Salón. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

- Y, Scor, ¿piensas invitar a Weasley? –le preguntó Alyssa, recordando lo incómodo que se había puesto el chico cuando en el tren había insinuado algo por el estilo.

- Sólo si el calamar gigante me dice que no. –le respondió Scorpius, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial, que, sin embargo, no logró intimidar a la chica. – Además, ¿quién querría ir al baile con _eso_?

Albus se dio vuelta, y lo miró molesto.

- Cuidado con lo que dices sobre mi prima. Estoy seguro que muchos querrán ir con ella.

- Oh, por favor. –dijeron Scorpius y Alyssa al mismo tiempo, con casi idénticos gestos de impaciencia.

- Cualquiera querría ir con ella antes que contigo, engreída. –le dijo él, mirándola enfadado.

- No creo que reciba tantas invitaciones. –le respondió. – Yo que ella espero sentada.

- Preferible ir con ella antes que con una hueca como tú, que no puede pensar en nada más que en su pelo. –rebatió él, ahora caminando al mismo nivel que los otros dos. – Dime, engreída, ¿no te cansas de ser tan estúpida? Ahora que lo pienso, claro que no. Te sale natural. –se auto-contestó. – ¿Sabes? Entiendo a tus padres. Quién querría tener una hija como tú.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, conociendo perfectamente a los padres de la chica por lo que ella le contaba, y, por otro lado, por lo que inocentemente le había preguntado a sus propios padres. Sentía compasión por ella, pero jamás se lo diría, porque Alyssa no la aceptaría.

Y hablando de Alyssa… era evidente que el comentario había sido más que hiriente. Por más que ella misma se dijera que ya no le importaba un comino lo que Annelise y Cassius pensaran sobre ella, aún no lo había superado. Miró a Albus con furia contenida, y, sin decir una palabra, se adelantó casi corriendo, y la perdieron de vista.

- Eres un imbécil, Al. –le dijo Scorpius seriamente. - ¿No me habían prometido una tregua?

- ¿Y yo no te había pedido que no insultaras a mi prima? –rebatió él. – Además, ya nos hemos peleado antes y no dijiste nada.

- Porque pensé que… se estaban entendiendo, a su manera. –contestó el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón, hasta que Scorpius habló nuevamente.

- Tan solo evita hablar de sus padres, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus asintió, comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, ahora que el enojo se le estaba yendo.

- ¿Crees que es verdad? –preguntó de repente el chico de pelo verde.

- ¿Qué cosa? –respondió el rubio confundido.

- Lo de las invitaciones al baile. –contestó, sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

Scorpius sonrió, mirándolo perspicaz.

- ¿Piensas invitarla?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó él, aunque cierto enrojecimiento lo estaba desmintiendo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que quieres invitar a Flint, el chico de los pañales? –rió el otro.

- EW. Definitivamente, tengo que ir a vomitar. –dijo, efectivamente levantándose y alejándose de la mesa, aún cuando no había comido nada.

Scorpius se rió por un buen rato, y se sorprendió cuando alguien se sentó de repente a su lado.

- Estoy bien, no fue nada, y no quiero hablar de Potter. –dijo Alyssa con serenidad, mientras comenzaba a servirse su desayuno.

- Como quieras. –aceptó él, pero internamente estaba receloso de la facilidad con la que la chica había superado el tema. Decidió dejarlo para después y hablar de otra cosa. - ¿Lo de Flint era verdad? ¿Realmente no te invitó?

- No, no lo hizo. –contestó ella. Comió un bocado de una tostada antes de seguir hablando. – Estaba pensando en alguna respuesta con clase para responderle en caso de que lo haga. Como por ejemplo, "prefiero inventar el vals de a uno con tal de no ponerte un dedo encima".

El chico rió.

- Dile que tienes miedo de que se haga encima mientras bailan, te aseguro que le dolerá. –sugirió, y pasó a explicarle los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Siguieron desayunando, hasta que Alyssa dijo de repente:

- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que hiciste antes, Scor? ¿Sobre quien querría ir al baile con Weasley?

- Sí. –dijo él, aprovechando que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro para no verle a los ojos.

- Se me ocurrió una persona.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién? – preguntó intrigado.

- Tú.

* * *

Me agoté! Que capítulo más largo… Y eso que quedaron cosas afuera!

Bueno, para mí todavía es jueves, así que a los que le prometí que actualizaba hoy, acá lo tienen. Y también para los que les dije que el capítulo sería más largo :)

Aclaración:

_Mon amour: _mi amor. _Mon cher: _querido, algo así.

La frase del principio, si quieren reléanla, se aplica a Albus. (no la parte de amor, pero la idea está)

Y el visitante inesperado de la casa de los Potter, es importante, no se olviden de él :P

Ahora, les quería pedir un favor, y esto es para los _no _comentaristas de siempre. Sé que hay muchas personas que leen la historia, y me gustaría saber su opinión… Lo que quiero decir es: ¿No comentan porque no les gusta? ¿Hay algo que no les parece bien? No es necesario que escriban "EL" review, con saber su opinión me basta.

Me vendría bien para tener un poco más de seguridad, en serio :D

Prometo Rose/Scor para el capítulo que viene, aunque en este también se nombró bastante a la pareja!

El encuentro Sue-Camille también vendrá en el próximo cap., al igual que Ted/Vic.

**Creo que nada más por hoy, espero sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews anónimos**

**Coni, Coni!!: **acá estáaaa! Al fin actualicé! Espero que te haya gustado. Te aseguro hacés uno de los comentarios más divertidos y entretenidos de leer! Felicitaciones por adivinar! Respecto a Hugo Weasley, tanto él como Lily aparecerán mucho más dentro de poco, y tengo bien definidas las personalidades de ambos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Nada más! Besote! Y gracias, como siempre.

**Andie:** espero que no me mates por lo de Rose/Scor, te los prometo para el que viene! Y es increíble como todo el mundo quiere a James y Sue, me sorprende, la verdad. De todas formas, me parece que tanto como amigos o como novios son divertidos igual, no? Gracias por comentar!

**Mari: **: Arre. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Arre. Jajajaja.

**Mariana Potter: **Me encanta que se le esté tomando más cariño a Ted y a Vic! Espero que también te guste lo de hoy. Me intriga qué piensan de Camille!


	10. Sue, te presento a Camille

"_El amor es como los negocios: unos ofertan, otros demandan y sólo funciona_

_si se llega a un punto de equilibrio."_

* * *

**Capítulo 9****: Sue, te presento a Camille**

* * *

_Luego de un breve intercambio de maldiciones, ambos quedaron finalmente frente a frente, y Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

_Era un Auror._

_Y su compañero._

_- ¿Velak? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

**º º º**

Ralph Velak bajó la varita inmediatamente, y su expresión era de sorpresa al tener a Harry frente suyo.

- ¿Señor? No pensé encontrarlo aquí. –dijo luego, parpadeando, como queriendo asegurarse de que su vista no lo estaba engañando.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

- ¡¿Y a _quién_ esperabas? Es mi casa. –le contestó, sin bajar la guardia, sosteniendo firmemente su varita.

El otro Auror contestó sin apresurarse, relajando la expresión de sorpresa, y sin desviar la vista en ninguna ocasión.

- Estaba con Hawes _(N/A: Pronuncien "Jos")_rastreando a dos rebeldes, y nos terminaron dirigiendo aquí, señor. No lo ataqué intencionalmente. –se excusó.

Pero, desafortunadamente para el otro hombre, a Harry no pareció convencerle el argumento.

- ¡Lanzaste un _Avada Kedavra_! Yo soy rubio si eso no fue intencional. –exclamó, aún manteniendo la guardia alta.

- Harry, con todo respeto, me importa un bledo si te quieres teñir el pelo. ¿Podrían arreglarme la vista? Esto duele como la mismísima… -espetó Ron desde el suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos debido a la maldición que su compañero le había lanzado, que le estaba provocando un dolor punzante bastante fuerte.

Ralph lo miró elevando las cejas, abandonando levemente la expresión relajada de momentos antes.

- Si hubiera habido un examen de insultos, Weasley, creo que te hubiera quedado un "Sobresaliente". –murmuró, aunque bastante audible entre el silencio de la noche.

- Gracias. Me siento honrado. –contestó un Ron sarcástico y de malhumor, molesto por el hechizo que había recibido, que no era precisamente placentero.

- De acuerdo, es suficiente. –los interrumpió Harry, al ver que el otro hombre se preparaba para contestar. – Velak, dame tu varita. Lo siento pero junto con ¿Hawes, habías dicho? –el otro asintió- son los únicos que estaban aquí según mis hechizos de seguridad. Estás detenido. Y Hawes también, cuando lo despierte.

Ralph, en contra de lo que se podría esperar, no protestó en lo más mínimo, sino que sin dudar le entregó su varita al moreno, quien luego le apresó las manos.

- Sé que soy inocente. –explicó, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, que parecía estar preparado para un nuevo ataque o, por lo menos, resistencia. Asintió brevemente, simplemente para demostrar que lo había escuchado, pero no para decir que estaba de acuerdo.

- Allí, donde te pueda ver. –le señaló un lugar cercano al pelirrojo. – A ver, Ron, déjame ver eso. – le pidió. El aludido se descubrió los ojos, que los tenía cubiertos en un inconsciente acto de autoprotección. Harry emitió un silbido. – Esto se ve peor que el bife de carne de Ginny.

Ron soltó otra maldición.

- Debo estar _realmente_arruinado.

Harry sonrió levemente.

- Que no nos oiga. –miró a Velak- ¿Maldición de vista abrasada? _(N/A: calcinada, quemada. No abrazada.)_ –el Auror asintió. Harry volvió a concentrarse en Ron, y murmuró: - _Curatio_.

Las heridas en la cara de Ron comenzaron a sanar lentamente, hasta que finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Apenas pudo enfocar la vista nuevamente, fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

- ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste eso? –le espetó.

- No los reconocí. –volvió a asegurar el aludido.

Ron se levantó del piso, y, mientras se incorporaba, se escuchó que murmuraba algo así como "porque es _tan_difícil reconocer a un pelirrojo".

- Ron, ve a buscar a Hawes, es ése que está allí. –le señaló donde estaba el otro cuerpo caído. – Vamos al ministerio. Te quedarás allí y mañana será el interrogatorio. –le informó a Ralph, quien asintió, nuevamente, sin mostrar el menor indicio de resistencia. Instantes después, se dirigían al Atrio, no sin antes avisar a Ginny y Hermione que se encontraban bien.

**º º º**

Mientras aguardaban fuera del aula de Pociones, que, curiosamente, compartirían con los Slytherins, Rose parecía estar ausente de la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigas. "¿Cómo demonios hago para ganarle la apuesta a Malfoy? Tiene que haber alguna forma…" Pero por más que pensara y pensara y le diera vueltas al tema, aún no había dado con la solución.

- ¡Me muero de ganas de que llegue el Baile! –comentaba Joss emocionada. - ¿Crees que invitarán a "Cancerberos" para que cante?

Rose salió de su trance al escuchar la última frase.

- ¿A quién? –preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que _a quién_? ¡Es el mejor grupo de los últimos tiempos, y no sólo de ahora, desde siempre! –se indignó Joss, quien había ido a verlos a un recital durante el verano. Tenía un póster en la habitación de recuerdo desde el primer día del año.

- Es decir que a Joss le comenzó a gustar este año. –corrigió Anne con precisión, ganándose una mirada poco amigable de la chica. - Y es imposible eso de "los últimos tiempos", porque hace sólo dos que cantan juntos, porque ganaron un concurso.

Rose sonrió al darse cuenta cómo Joss había tergiversado la información del grupo, y ahora parecía un poco desilusionada con la escasa trayectoria de Apollo, Raijin y Dylan, los tres chicos que formaban "Cancerberos".

- Bueno, es un "desde siempre" más corto de lo normal. Desde siempre dos años atrás. –acotó Rose, para divertirse un poco más a causa del extremo fanatismo de su amiga. Anne rió suavemente.

- No importa lo que digan, la banda es increíble. –contestó Joss a la provocación, cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, no te enojes, Jessica. –suplicó Anne, pero aún con la sonrisa en su lugar.

- No era necesario llamarme así. –se enfadó la chica, molesta por el uso de su nombre entero.

- Lo siento, debo dejar de hablar con James. Es una mala influencia. –aceptó Anne, aún sonriente.

- No te preocupes, Abercrombie. –comenzó la voz de cierto recién llegado, que venía a la cabeza del grupo de Slytherin, junto a un chico de pelo verde y una chica de pelo negro muy brillante, que se estaban ignorando entre sí (sobre todo la chica al chico). – Podrías llegar a tener un nombre más asqueroso… pasado de moda… no sé… -fingió reflexionar-… algó así como… MOLLY.

Se escucharon risas generales, tanto de todos los Slytherins (menos Albus y Alyssa) como de algunos Gryffindors (sobre todo de los varones, con quienes la chica no se hablaba demasiado).

- Porque Scorpius es un nombre encantador. –rebatió Rose, intentando no dejarse intimidar por la burla. Luego de una pequeña pausa agregó: – Sobre todo para un lagarto.

Esta vez las risas se dirigieron hacia el otro participante de la discusión, quien junto a Rose conformaban el centro de atención. Los demás habían dejado de lado sus conversaciones de lado para escuchar al dúo.

- Dime Malfoy, ¿tus padres pensaron tu nombre en una visita al zoológico? –siguió presionando la chica.

Todos los nacidos de muggles o con alguna relación con magos de sangre mestiza soltaron carcajadas bastante sonoras, mientras que los magos de ascendencia pura, como el mismo Scorpius, Alyssa, Joss, tenían una expresión intrigada. Los pequeños Weasleys y Potters conocían los zoológicos por Harry y Hermione (el primero decidiendo volver después de mucho tiempo, para esta vez disfrutarlo como correspondía).

El rubio se inclinó levemente hacia Albus para que le explicara qué demonios era un zoológico. Instantes después, el rubio se incorporaba, sonriendo nuevamente con suficiencia.

- Tal vez sí, Molly, pero los tuyos parece que se trajeron de recuerdo un animal peludo y te lo pusieron en la cabeza de souvenir. –respondió, creando un nuevo coro de risas, esta vez dirigidas hacia Rose, que había enrojecido un poco, aunque mantenía su expresión desafiante firme.

- Es una pena que los tuyos no se trajeran de recuerdo un cerebro prestado de algún que otro animal. Así te lo prestaban, digo. –contestó, mientras sus compañeros los animaban a seguir discutiendo, disfrutando divertidos del intercambio.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. –fueron interrumpidos, haciéndose el silencio mientras Edmund Bullstrode hacía su aparición. – No quiero escuchar más estupideces por parte de ustedes dos. –fue la indicación del profesor.

- Si de repente alguien le tira un caldero por la cabeza a Malfoy ya saben quien fue. –fue lo último que le susurró Rose a sus amigas antes de entrar, que, a diferencia del resto de los Gryffindors, habían intentado calmarla (sobre todo Anne, Joss estaba bastante entusiasmada con la discusión).

"Que carácter", pensaron las otras dos, pero no lo dijeron.

Una vez finalizada la clase (en la que Scorpius y Rose habían estado algo desconcentrados, mirándose enfurecidos, logrando estropear un poco sus pociones), los chicos salieron finalmente a una hora libre que tendrían antes del almuerzo. Albus decidió que era su oportunidad ideal para disculparse con Alyssa, con quien, a pesar de no ser amigos, habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento no hablado que se había roto con su insulto.

- Ehmm, engreída… -la llamó Albus más por costumbre que por malicia. Scorpius, que seguía caminando con ellos camino al patio, le dirigió una mirada algo exasperada, como diciendo "no seas idiota". – Lo siento, Ogden, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso, Potter? –se extrañó la chica, haciendo más una pregunta retórica y pensativa que interrogando a Albus. – Pero ahora que lo dices… no. –dijo, luego de reflexionar brevemente, contestando como si le hubieran preguntado la hora.

Scorpius rió ante la actitud de su amiga, pero sobre todo por la cara de Albus cuando la chica le contestó negativamente. Mientras salían al exterior, Alyssa se estaba esforzando por no reír de la cara del chico de pelo verde. Enojada o no, no podía dejar de pensar que había dado una respuesta "con clase", como hubieran sido sus palabras.

- Chicos, me voy a buscar a Molly, tengo la sensación de que no le hice la mañana lo suficientemente horrible. –comentó Scorpius, logrando que Alyssa le sonriera perspicaz.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No será que quieres alegrarle la mañana, en cambio?

La chica alguna vez se tendría que plantear sus contestaciones, teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo era tan Slytherin como ella, y, si se podía vengar de una situación incómoda, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- No, en realidad quería dejarlos a ustedes dos a solas. –contestó con simpleza. – Ya sabes, para que arreglen sus diferencias y…. quién sabe… -finalizó, dejando el final de la oración en el aire, y guiñándoles un ojo burlonamente.

- No sabes como me las vas a pagar. –le dijo Alyssa, sonriendo, pero hablando tan entre dientes que sólo Scorpius puro descifrar la frase, ante lo cual, con su característica actitud altiva, sonrió y se fue caminando sin apuro. A diferencia de lo que podría esperarse, la chica no se había sonrojado en lo más mínimo, demostrando el control excepcional que tenía sobre sus expresiones.

Albus se rascó la cabeza pensativo, buscando una buena forma de encarar a la chica para pedirle disculpas. Pero, antes de que se formara un silencio del todo embarazoso, Alyssa habló primero.

- Potter, no pienso perderme mis horas libres mientras tú buscas poner en funcionamiento tus dos neuronas para pedirme disculpas, de modo que date prisa. –le espetó, yendo al grano sin rodeos.

- Yo no tengo dos neuronas solamente. –se quejó Albus.

- Bueno, tres. Da igual, Potter. Ve al grano. –aceptó la chica, sonriendo levemente, como siempre, disfrutando llevar el control de la conversación.

- ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes un carácter insoportable? –se quejó el chico, al parecer, dejando de lado las disculpas momentáneamente.

- Sí, mis padres me lo dicen todo el tiempo, no te preocupes. –contestó, ahora sonriendo más abiertamente y con naturalidad. – Lo tengo asumido.

El chico se quedó pasmado por un instante, teniendo en cuenta que ésa no era una respuesta típica a una acusación de mal carácter, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

- Hablando de tus padres… -comenzó Albus, pero sin saber como seguir. Alyssa siguió hablando por él.

- Un tema asqueroso de conversación, si me preguntas. –comentó-… pero sigue, ¿qué hay sobre ellos?

El chico estaba a punto de comenzar a disculparse, pero la curiosidad llegó antes.

- ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con ellos?

- En realidad, dudo que alguien se lleve _bien_ con ellos. –respondió esquivamente. – Es una historia muy larga para contarla.

Albus vio el verdadero significado detrás de esa frase.

- Es decir, que no quieres contarme la verdadera razón, no que sea una historia larga.

Alyssa sonrió con aprobación.

- Exacto. Pero no nos vayamos de tema.

El chico respiró hondo y se decidió a disculparse de una vez por todas.

- Me pasé de la raya con lo que te dije antes del desayuno. –luego carraspeó un poco, desviando la mirada un instante. - ¿Me perdonas?

- Depende de que haya a cambio. –contestó Alyssa inmediatamente.

Albus la miró con un poco de indignación, pero luego decidió que tal vez no fuera tan mala la condición.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?

- Que no me vuelvas a preguntar sobre mis padres o Flint salvo que yo te diga directamente que puedes hacerlo. –propuso hábilmente. Luego extendió su mano. -¿Trato?

"Ja. Ya encontraré la forma de hacer trampa, Ogden. Y sobre todo ahora que admites que realmente estás ocultando algo". Evidentemente, los tres Slytherins deberían comenzar a darse cuenta de que no sólo ellos mismos eran astutos y, en algunos casos, tramposos.

Albus la miró a los ojos, sin dejar entrever sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque internamente sonreía.

- Por supuesto. –dijo, mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

**º º º**

_Al otro día, a la tarde…_

- Ted, no puede ser que no nos podamos poner de acuerdo. –se quejó Victoire, exasperada.

- Sí que podríamos. Tan sólo cásate conmigo y verás que sencillo nos ponemos de acuerdo. -rebatió Ted, antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

Buscando un terreno neutral, los dos jóvenes habían decidido encontrarse en un restaurante bastante popular para definir de una vez por todas el destino de su relación.

- No pienso casarme por obligación ni porque yo te lo impuse. Además, ya no estoy tan segura. –contestó la rubia, al parecer, iniciando nuevamente la discusión de nunca acabar.

- ¿Ya no estás segura sobre qué? –preguntó Ted, súbitamente serio. - ¿Sobre nosotros?

- ¡Teddy, te amo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? –exclamó la chica, algo sorprendida por el sentido que su novio le había dado a la oración.

- Vic, me acabas de decir que… lo que sea, no importa. –se interrumpió Ted a sí mismo, demostrando él también lo cansado que estaba con respecto a su disputa por el matrimonio.

Luego de un momento de silencio, la joven volvió a hablar.

- Mira la discusión que nos trajo siquiera _pensar_ sobre el matrimonio. –comentó, algo lúgubre. – No me quiero imaginar lo que será después. ¿No te parece que estamos mejor así?

- Disculpa que te diga, Vic, pero estamos discutiendo porque no quieres casarte. Esta discusión jamás hubiera existido si hubieras dicho que sí a mi propuesta. –le respondió, y luego agregó, más sonriente que momentos antes. – Por cierto, fuiste muy cruel, Vic. Podrías haberme mentido con algo así como "un tiempo". ¡Pero no! Tuviste que desmayarte. No fue una respuesta muy cortés.

Victoire soltó una leve carcajada.

- Al menos fue original.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más, hasta que Ted habló nuevamente.

- ¿Y si negociamos? –dijo de repente.

- ¿Negociar? –repitió la chica confundida.

El joven asintió entusiasmado.

- ¡Sí! Por ejemplo, tenemos un mes cada uno para convencernos mutuamente. Al final de los dos meses, decidimos qué hacer.

Victoire no contestó inmediatamente, sino que parecía estar haciendo cuentas con sus dedos.

- De acuerdo. Tú empiezas con octubre. Noviembre es mío. Y lo que queda de septiembre y diciembre saldremos juntos como si nada. –luego con una mirada ensoñadora, finalizó. – Y en Año Nuevo decidiremos qué hacer.

Ted asintió, y desde ya se propuso hacer todo lo posible para convencer a Victoire. Después de todo, si la chica contestaba que sí, ese Año Nuevo sería uno muy especial.

Con un poco de suerte, el 31 de diciembre sería una fecha para recordar.

**º º º**

_Volviendo al día anterior, a Hogwarts..._

- Te lo digo en serio, Tom, esa chica es como un moco que no me puedo sacar de encima. –le dijo James a su amigo, mientras se encaminaban hacia los invernaderos, en la clase justo anterior al almuerzo. Sue había dicho que los alcanzaría luego, dado que se había olvidado de ir a buscar sus libros de Runas Antiguas "porque los quiero leer durante la comida. Y no, James, no me da indigestión".

- No sé por qué te quejas. Es muy linda. –recalcó el aludido, por fin sin la expresión ensoñadora que misteriosamente aparecía cada vez que Camille se encontrara cerca.

- ¿Y qué? Además, por favor, no es nada del otro mundo. Es como Victoire, no entiendo que tanto le ven.

Evidentemente, les veían algo. Sencillamente James estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia de descendientes de veelas como para encontrar en la belleza de la chica algo fuera de lo común. Lo que no significaba que el resto de Hogwarts también, Tom incluido.

- James, por Merlín, debes estar ciego como para no verlo. –le respondió su amigo, incrédulo.

- Prefiero estar ciego antes que quedar con la cara que pones tú. ¿No te parece exagerado?

Tom se quedó un poco pensativo.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. No me funciona la cabeza demasiado bien cuando esa chica aparece.

- Bueno, y cuando no aparece, tampoco. –le contestó James, sin poder evitar hacer el obvio chiste que su amigo inconscientemente le había dado la oportunidad de realizar.

- Cállate. –le espetó Tom, aunque sonreía.

- ¿Y si no quie… oh, no, ahí viene de nuevo!... ¿No te digo que es un moco?

Pero Tom no le contestó, porque, habiendo llegado a los invernaderos, entre los Hufflepuffs que allí se encontraban, había uno en especial que le llamó la atención al chico. Una, en realidad.

- ¡JAMES! –fue lo último que el chico escuchó antes de que, al igual que en el desayuno, fuera abrazado fuertemente por una entusiasta Camille. A Tom, curiosamente, no parecía molestarle que estuviera abrazando a su amigo. Parecía más concentrado en simplemente observar a la chica.

- ¿No podrías soltarme de una vez? ¿Te tengo que decir en francés que _no te soporto_? –le dijo él, bastante molesto, mientras intentaba librarse.

- Mmmm… No sé si seré clara, pero… _¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_

James dejó de luchar un momento mientras se daba vuelta para observar a la recién llegada. Sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible, con los brazos de Camille todavía alrededor de su cuello.

- Hola, Sue.

* * *

**¡Finalmente actualicé!**

Antes que nada, lamento haber puesto sólo la primera parte del encuentro entre Sue y Camille, pero es que era muy tentador dejarlo ahí.

También quiero avisar que **no me aparecen sus mails** aunque los dejen. Les recomiendo que si quieren que les conteste allí (esto es para comentarios anónimos), los escriban sin el arroba. ¡Muchas gracias!

Además, les quiero comentar algo que me hizo realmente feliz, y es el hecho de que el encuentro entre dos personajes como Sue y Camille haya generado tanta expectativa, teniendo en cuenta que no fueron creados por JKR. Realmente me encanta.

_Si quieren saber como me imagino yo a Camille, entren a mi perfil que hay un FanArt :)_

**Pero lo más importante****: quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los lectores que se animaron a comentar por primera vez, y espero de verdad recibir sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, también.**

**A los que no se animaron, ¿qué esperan? Aprovechen que esta vez tienen a la autora bien a mano para quejarse, sugerir, proponer, y muchos etcéteras que con los libros no tenían.**

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y espero recibir, como siempre, esa recompensa única, que son los reviews! Gracias desde ya a todos.**_


	11. ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

"_El que no tiene celos no está enamorado."_

_San Agustín_

* * *

**Capítulo 10****: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!**

* * *

_- Mmmm… No sé si seré clara, pero… ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_

_James dejó de luchar un momento mientras se daba vuelta para observar a la recién llegada. Sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible, con los brazos de Camille todavía alrededor de su cuello._

_- Hola, Sue._

**º º º**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes ante el arribo de Susan Brown. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Camille, que miraba molesta a Sue, sencillamente por el hecho de haber interrumpido su momento con James. Tampoco Tom parecía haber reaccionado.

- James, no sé si lo notaste, pero tienes una babosa pegada a tu espalda. –fue el comentario de la recién llegada, que señaló a la espalda del chico con una mueca de repugnancia, como queriendo señalar que era de Camille que estaba hablando.

El chico soltó una breve carcajada, que fue seguida por la de varios de sus compañeros. La aludida contestó, pero sin soltar al Gryffindor.

- ¿Y tú quien _egues_, metida?

James elevó las cejas, sorprendido, y acentuó su sonrisa porque, si conocía lo suficiente bien a Sue, sabría que Camille no se escaparía tan fácil luego de llamarle "metida".

Pero por la expresión desafiante de la chica, parecía también que Sue había encontrado un adversario fuerte.

- Su novia. –contestó con simpleza. - Ahora, ¿podrías soltarlo?

James aprovechó que la chica se había distraído con la conversación, aflojando su agarre sobre él, y se soltó, alejándose de ella y acercándose a Sue. Camille se cruzó de brazos, enojada, y miró a la novia del chico con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé _pog_qué James te _pefiegue_ a ti. Yo soy _mejog_.

- Oh, sí que lo eres. –comentó Tom con la mirada embobada, aún sin ser consciente del todo de la llegada de Sue.

- ¡TOM! –le espetó la novia de James, ahora sin un rastro de serenidad en su rostro.

El chico pareció ser golpeado por una corriente de electricidad, saltando en su lugar, y por fin, saliendo de su trance.

- Em… ¿Hola, Sue? –la saludó, sonriendo algo forzadamente ante la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo su amiga.

- Sue, tranquilízate. –intentó apaciguarla James- Tom no lo decía en serio, ¿verdad Tom?

El chico se tomó un momento para decidirlo, mientras intercambiaba la mirada rápida e incesantemente entre Camille y Sue. Finalmente se decidió a contestar, y enfocó la vista en su amiga. Cerró la boca al ver la mirada peligrosa que ésta todavía le estaba dirigiendo.

- Emmm… -parpadeó un poco, asustado. – No, por supuesto que no.

La mentira se podía ver desde lejos.

- Tom, no puedo creer que me estés mintiendo. ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!

- ¡Pero ella es linda! –protestó el chico, sin pensar dos veces lo que estaba diciendo.

Sue abrió la boca indignada, y todos aguantaron la respiración, esperando el veredicto de la chica. Pero James interrumpió el silencio antes.

- Realmente no me gustaría ser tu trasero en este momento, amigo.

Tom tragó saliva. Pero Sue pareció de cambiar de opinión a último momento, girando sobre sí misma y enfrentando a Camille, y dando luego un paso al frente.

- Tú tienes la culpa… –le dijo, mientras le clavaba un dedo un poco más abajo del nacimiento del cuello. – de que mi mejor amigo me haya traicionado. – "¡No es para tanto, Sue!", se escuchó la exclamación del chico. – ¡Cállate, Tom! –le espetó. Luego volvió a poner su atención en Camille. – Y Yo. Soy. Mejor. Que. Tú. –finalizó, remarcando cada palabra con su dedo.

- Y a mí. Me. _Impogta_. Un bledo. –la imitó Camille, que parecía estar usando toda su valentía para no flaquear en ese momento. – ¡No voy a _dejag_que me_gobes_a James!

- ¡Dos chicas se pelean por mí! ¡Esto es increíble! –comentó James, sonriendo abiertamente y feliz por ser el centro de tanta atención.

- _Guealemente_ tienes ego, _mon cher_.-le dijo Camille, con su tono de voz casi musical, mirando al chico por encima del hombro de Sue.

- Es la primera cosa que escucho decir a esta descerebrada con sentido. –aceptó Sue ausentemente, dándose vuelta momentáneamente para contemplarlo.

James se enfurruño por primera vez en el encuentro, mirando a las dos chicas molesto.

- Disculpen que les diga, pero ustedes deberían estar nombrando todas las cosas buenas de mí –que dicho sea de paso, son muchas- y no criticándome. ¿Para qué quiero sino a dos chicas locas por mí?

- Lo de locas, sobre todo.-acotó Tom. - O sea, ¡¿James? –fingió sorprenderse.

Algunos rieron, mientras el aludido lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo que tú me cuido de quedarte con Sue y yo a solas. –le amenazó. Tom volvió a tragar saliva, algo atemorizado, y luego sonrió nervioso a su amigo, mientras hacía una seña parecida a cerrarse la boca como si fuera un cierre.

- Tienes el ego del tamaño de la estupidez de ella –le dijo Sue después, señalando a Camille con la cabeza- y créeme, eso es decir MUCHO. –finalizó haciendo un gesto de "enorme" con las manos.

James no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. Camille lo miró dolida, pero luego se dirigió a Sue.

- ¡Deja de _hablag_como si _fuegas pegfecta_!

- ¡Y tú deja de actuar como una roba-amigos!-le devolvió Sue, levantando la voz.

- ¡Y roba-novios, no te olvides de mí! –le recordó James, volviendo a causar risas generales.

- ¡Yo puedo _hablag_ con quien _quiega_! ¡Incluso con tus amigos, egoísta! –rebatió Camille.

- ¡Novio! –carraspeó James, corrigiéndola, pero fue ignorado.

- ¡Oh, disculpa por mi egoísmo! ¡Mañana pongo un aviso en el diario para compartir a mis amigos! –exclamó Sue, sarcástica.

- ¡NOVIO! –se quejó James nuevamente.

- ¡Ya cállate, James! ¡Estoy intentando tener una discusión _en paz_ aquí, si no te importa! –lo calló su novia, girándose brevemente hacia él.

Varios alumnos se rieron ante el pedido de Sue y la contradicción, mientras el aludido se colocaba una mano sobre el corazón, sobreactuando visiblemente.

- Eres tan cruel.

- Oh, por favor, que exagerado. –le contestó ella, rodando los ojos.

- ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI _FUTUGO_ ESPOSO! –vociferó Camille, al parecer, en verdad enojada desde que había comenzado la discusión. Luego bajó un poco la voz, pero le dio una mirada tan amenazante a Sue que ésta retrocedió un paso.- ¡No pienso dejar que lo trates mal!

Pero antes de que la chica contestara, James lo hizo por ella.

- Disculpa, a tu futuro ¿QUÉ? –exclamó, incrédulo.- ¡No pienso estar contigo ni que fueras la última persona sobre este planeta! ¡Prefiero al calamar gigante!

- EW. Es una imagen asquerosa, James. –acotó Tom, olvidando que había prometido mantenerse callado, y haciendo un gesto de vómito.

- Ya lo sé, no es el punto. –aceptó el aludido. Y luego se volvió a dirigir hacia Camille, mientras gesticulaba furioso. – El punto es que ¡no te soporto y no quiero tener nada contigo! ¡Eres una molestia! ¡De modo que déjame en paz, deja de estar encima mío todo el tiempo, y CÓMPRATE UN MALDITO CEREBRO!

Todo quedó en silencio luego del estallido del chico. Pero antes de que Camille pudiera reaccionar del todo, un hombre se les acercó corriendo desde uno de los invernaderos.

- Disculpen la tardanza, pero hay un lazo del diablo que… -Neville se interrumpió al ver como casi nadie le prestaba atención, todos intercambiando miradas entre James y Camille. El profesor recordó rápidamente el incidente de la mañana, y decidió que lo hablaría más tarde con la chica, como le había pedido. – Chicos, vamos que llevamos unos minutos retrasados.

Los alumnos obedecieron rápidamente, e instantes después, comenzaba la clase.

**º º º**

- Joss, ¿segura que sabes cómo hacerlo? –preguntó una temerosa Anne, observando desde una butaca cómo su amiga realizaba unos movimientos complicados con su varita. La otra chica estaba en el suelo, con una revista abierta en una nota que se titulaba "Hechiza a todos en el baile con tu cabello".

Rose levantó la mirada de su redacción de pociones (que Bullstrode tan gentilemente les había enviado a ella y a Scorpius Malfoy por estar distraídos en clase y causar alboroto en el pasillo) y la enfocó en su amiga.

- Joss, eso parece ser un hechizo de transformación bastante difícil… no deberías intentarlo hasta estar por lo menos en sép…

Una gran explosión de humo seguida de olor a quemado indicaba que la chica estaba en lo cierto.

- …timo. –finalizó Rose.

Una vez despejado el humo, pudieron ver a Joss, que tenía el pelo erizado y de un volumen por lo menos diez veces mayor que de costumbre. Pero lo más cómico, era que le había quedado multicolor, como si fuera un arco iris.

- No digan nada. –les advirtió Joss, como si supiera lo que estaba por venir.

Las otras dos asintieron, pero no volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Rose, sobre todo, se había quedado con la mirada fija en Joss y se mordía el labio inferior, al parecer, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no decir algo.

- Silencio, Rosie. Shh. Basta. –la chica abrió la boca brevemente. – ¡No! –la cerró. – Ahora, me vas a acompañar a la enfermería sin decir…

- ¡TE LO DIJE! –soltó Rose, e instantes después se tapó la boca con las manos, abriendo mucho los ojos como si no hubiera podido evitarlo, mientras Anne soltaba una carcajada. - ¡Lo siento! Era más fuerte que yo. –se disculpó luego, hablando rápidamente.

Joss suspiró, mirándola levemente enfadada, pero luego le sonrió. Momentos después, se dirigían a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se encontraron con cierto Slytherin de cabellera rubia, que estaba dando vueltas por el castillo, fiel a lo que le había dicho a Alyssa. Se había ido a buscar a "Molly porque tengo la sensación de que no le hice la mañana lo suficientemente horrible".

Pero como era de esperar, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cabeza de Joss, quedando levemente boquiabierto. Luego volvió a acomodar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No te sientas mal, Abercrombie. –le dijo a la chica del pelo multicolor, que parecía estar aguardando una burla. – Tu cabello se ve _encantador_ comparado con la asquerosidad permanente del pelo de Molly.

- Que también es _encantador_ comparado con la asquerosidad permanente de tu cara. –le respondió la chica.

- _Eso_es una buena contestación, Rosie. –la felicitó Joss. Rose le sonrió brevemente.

- Que sin embargo no va a evitar que haga el ridículo frente a todos en la pista. –intervino Scorpius, recuperando nuevamente su sonrisa. – No veo la hora de que llegue el baile, Molly. Nos vemos. –dijo, casi con amabilidad, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, descarado pero totalmente confiado de que ganaría la apuesta. A la chica le volvió a asaltar el nerviosismo que no había podido sacarse de encima desde que había aceptado la apuesta.

- Malfoy te guiñó un ojo. –dijo Joss, estupefacta.

- ¿Qué? –Rose parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. – Oh, te aseguro que no es lo que parece.

- ¿Y qué es, entonces? –insistió la más pequeña de las dos.

- Nada. –le aseguró. Y lo decía en serio. Malfoy sólo quería mostrar que él ganaría. ¿O no? De todas formas, decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿Vamos a la enfermería? ¿O quieres seguir andando por ahí con la cabeza hecha un muestrario de colores? –finalizó, sonriente.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo sé lo que vi.

- ¡No fue nada! –negó la otra, pero Joss la ignoró, al parecer, segura de sus deducciones.

Al ver que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo, y mientras finalmente Madame Pomfrey le volvía el cabello a la normalidad a su amiga, Rose volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, la apuesta se volvió a inmiscuir en su mente.

"Tiene que haber una forma. Simplemente _tiene_ que haber una forma. No puedo perder con Malfoy sin haberlo intentado". Pensó en pedirle ayuda a sus primos James y Albus. Después de todo, parecían hechos para saltarse normas. "Pero esto no tiene que ver con las normas".

"Tiene que ver con orgullo propio", admitió.

Sin embargo, no parecía que existiera esa forma. Sencillamente, si ella tenía que bailar, las cosas estaban perdidas.

Pero…

Un momento.

Era totalmente ilegal, y se estaría saltando un montón de normas…

¿Pero, y si no era ella?

Y al recordar algo que había escuchado decir a cierta Slytherin, se le iluminó la cara.

"Todavía hay tiempo. Pero necesito a Ogden _ya_".

Y se fue corriendo de la enfermería, mientras una confundida Joss le preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba.

**º º º**

- ¿Cómo la pasas en las vacaciones con tu familia? –preguntó Albus con cara inocente y voz despreocupada que no eran en absoluto creíbles.

Alyssa levantó la vista de sus uñas, que hasta ese momento se estaba pintando cuidadosamente con brillo, al parecer, aburrida y sin otra cosa mejor que hacer. Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, y no faltaba demasiado para el almuerzo.

- Potter, te dije que no me podías preguntar por mis padres salvo que te lo permitiera directamente. –le recordó ella, sin alterar demasiado la voz y sin enojarse.

- Te estoy preguntando por tu "familia", no por tus padres en especial. –contestó Albus, con una expresión satisfecha de sí mismo, como si hubiera encontrado la forma de zafarse del trato con la chica.

Alyssa negó con la cabeza unos instantes y retomó el cuidado de sus manos.

- No tengo hermanos, de modo que preguntar sobre mi familia es lo mismo que preguntar sobre mis padres. Y si vas a hacer trampa, Potter, al menos haz un poco más de esfuerzo. –comentó, mientras levantaba un momento su mano para comprobar el resultado. Una vez aprobada, siguió con las demás uñas.

Albus se sonrojó ligeramente al ser puesto en evidencia tan rápidamente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Alyssa habló nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes, Potter? Te mentí.

- Dime algo que no sepa. –le contestó él, pensando en las veces que la chica le había negado información sobre sus asuntos personales.

- No estoy hablando ni de Flint ni de mis padres. –le aclaró ella. – Cuando te dije que mi familia eran mis padres, quiero decir, ahí te mentí.

- ¿Naciste de un huevo? Ya me parecía que no eras normal. –le contestó él, en uno de esos escasos momentos en que parecía llevarse bien con la chica. Ésta lo miró con una sonrisa brevemente antes de volver a trabajar en sus manos. Albus decidió que la chica era linda cuando sonreía. No que lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, por supuesto.

- Lo que estoy tratando de hacer entender a tu cabeza de dos neuronas…

- Tres. –le corrigió el chico con una sonrisa, al recordar su conversación de momentos antes, en el patio del colegio.

Alyssa fingió sorprenderse y luego puso cara de arrepentimiento.

- Te pido perdón por haberme olvidado de algo tan importante, Potter, espero que tus tres neuronas no se ofendan. –dijo, con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios.

- Dicen que no hay problema, que termines de decir lo que habías comenzado. –respondió él, realmente contento por descubrir que también podía hablar civilmente con ella.

- Que mi familia no son ellos. –siguió Alyssa, mientras se le evaporaba la expresión de diversión de su cara y se ponía más melancólica. Retomó el cuidado de sus manos, aparentemente para que su expresión no se viera. – Mi familia es Dipsy.

- ¿Una tía? –preguntó el chico, confundido.

- Una elfina. –corrigió ella. – La mejor elfina. ¿Sabes que una vez me trajo poción alisadora a las once de la noche, simplemente porque a mí no me gustaba como me había quedado el pelo?

- Debe quererte mucho. –comentó el chico. – Yo, por mi parte, te hubiera mandado a…

- No seas vulgar, Potter. –lo atajó ella.

- … a preparar la poción por ti misma. Eres una malpensada, Ogden. ¿Qué pensabas que diría? –le preguntó el, con falsa curiosidad.

Alyssa elevó una ceja, como advirtiéndole que no la había engañado. Luego cerró el envase del esmalte de uñas que estaba usando y le dirigió una última mirada evaluadora a sus manos.

- Perfectas. –comentó. – Vamos a almorzar. No quiero comer apresurada.

- Obviamente. No tiene "clase". –se burló el chico, en una asombrosamente precisa imitación de la chica.

- Tú no sabes lo que es clase, Potter, de modo que cállate. –se defendió ella.

El tan sólo rió, sabiendo que había cumplido con su objetivo de molestarla.

Estaban a mitad de camino, cuando apareció frente a ellos una Rose completamente agitada.

- Albus, te llama Malfoy. Está en la enfermería. –mintió a toda velocidad.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú visitas a Scorpius en la enfermería? –preguntó este suspicaz.

- Emmm… desde que estaba ahí acompañando a Joss. No sabes lo que le pasó, se estaba arreglando el pelo, con uno de esos hechizos complicadísimos… -comenzó a explicar, sin bajar la velocidad, sabiendo que estaba aturdiendo a su primo.

- ¡Por Merlín, de acuerdo! ¡Ya voy! –se escapó el chico. Había hecho un par de pasos cuando se dio vuelta. – ¿No vienes, Ogden?

"Demonios", pensó Rose cuando Alyssa comenzó a caminar.

- ¡NO! –se apresuró a gritar.

Los otros dos chicos se dieron vuelta, dirigiéndole miradas interrogantes.

- Quiero decir, que tú no puedes ir, Ogden. Madame Pomfrey dijo que era cosa de hombres. –inventó apresuradamente.

Albus arrugó la cara en un gesto de dolor ante lo que "cosa de hombres" podía llegar a significar. Segundos después, ya no estaba ahí. Alyssa se acercó a Rose.

- Eres mala mentirosa, Weasley. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo. –le dijo. En parte tenía razón, Rose no era buena mintiendo, pero la verdad era que ella era extraordinariamente buena en captar la falsedad detrás de la palabras. Cortesía de sus padres. - ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, sabiendo que la chica no había querido que ella se fuera por algo.

Rose suspiró hondamente, y decidió que había llegado la hora de tomar medidas extremas para ganar la apuesta.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo te prometí guardar silencio acerca de… tu "asunto" con Flint? –ante el asentimiento de la chica, continuó. – Ya sé qué quiero a cambio.

* * *

**¡Tardé sólo cuatro días en actualizar! Espero que les haya alegrado un poco el día :)**

No tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, salvo que ojalá les haya gustado el encuentro entre las chicas (Sue y Camille).**Y, hablando de Camille, en mi perfil hay un dibujo sobre cómo me la imagino. Espero sus comentarios sobre eso, también.**

Y ya llegará el momento en que descubran a quién se aplica la frase del principio. Por ahora, paciencia!

**¡Nada más chicos, nos vemos!**


	12. Tampoco tan Gryffindor

**Capítulo 11: Tampoco tan Gryffindor**

* * *

_- Ron, ve a buscar a Hawes, es ése que está allí. –Harry le señaló donde estaba el otro cuerpo caído. – Vamos al ministerio. Te quedarás allí y mañana será el interrogatorio. –le informó a Ralph Velak, quien asintió, nuevamente, sin mostrar el menor indicio de resistencia. Instantes después, se dirigían al Atrio, no sin antes avisar a Ginny y Hermione que se encontraban bien._

**º º º**

En efecto, al otro día Harry se encontraba con Ron en su Oficina discutiendo la mejor táctica para interrogar a Ralph Velak. Habían tenido que colocar un encantamiento silenciador por la cantidad de ruido que se escuchaba desde el pasillo. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba corriendo de un lado al otro.

- Le dejo el ojo bien morado. Si resulta ser inocente, entonces después le pido disculpas. –propuso Ron, rascándose los ojos algo malhumorado, luego de la maldición que había recibido del mismo Velak la noche anterior.

- Ron, ponte serio. –le recriminó Harry, mientras ojeaba algo ceñudo el expediente de los dos Aurors acusados. El de apellido Hawes era un empleado en general bastante ordinario, cuyos méritos eran aceptables y le había sido negado un ascenso en varias ocasiones. Velak, por su parte, se destacaba fácilmente entre todos sus compañeros, tanto por sus extraordinarias habilidades mágicas, como por "lanzar hechizos antes de preguntar". Estaba entre las jerarquías más altas, a pesar de contar sólo con treinta y cinco años.

- De acuerdo. –accedió el pelirrojo, antes de tomar su copia de los expedientes. Luego agregó casualmente: - Pero déjame decirte que te estás volviendo viejo. Y gruñón.

El aludido gruño molesto e inmediatamente levantó la vista, estupefacto.

- ¡Por Merlín, es verdad! –exclamó, algo aterrorizado.

- Te lo dije. –sonrió el otro.

- Lo que sea. Pero no soy viejo. –se resistió el moreno, volviendo a leer.

- Sí que lo eres. –insistió Ron.

- Tenemos la misma edad, inteligente. –le recordó Harry mordazmente, levantando la vista.

Ron levantó la vista de los papeles y lo miró detenidamente, al parecer, pensando una respuesta acertada.

- Pero yo me veo mejor. –se auto-aseguró.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Hermione? Ja. –se sonrió el moreno, mientras volvía a enfrascarse en la lectura. Aparentemente había dado en el clavo, porque a Ron se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

Finalmente habían decidido interrogarlos por separado, Ron a Velak y Harry a Hawes. Media hora después intercambiaban información.

- ¿Qué encontraste sobre Velak, Ron? –le preguntó el moreno, una vez fuera de la sala de interrogatorios.

- Que el imbécil está orgulloso de haberme cocinado los ojos a punto carbón. –respondió éste. – Dice que si yo hubiera sido el delincuente que estaba persiguiendo, hubiera recibido mi merecido.

Hizo un resumen sobre su declaración: habían estado persiguiendo a unos manifestantes que se habían puesto violentos, llegando finalmente a la casa de Harry. Una vez allí, los atacaron pensando que estaban defendiendo a la familia Potter. Intercambiaron los detalles más pequeños de las declaraciones, y todos coincidían a la perfección.

- ¿Qué te dijo sobre el _Avada Kedavra_? –inquirió el moreno.

- Que no era uno verdadero, sino que había buscado imitar lo más cercano posible el color del rayo de la maldición asesina. –explicó Ron. – Por cierto, no me lo creo. –agregó.

- No impactó sobre nada, si no recuerdo mal… -reflexionó Harry.

- De modo que un _Prior Incantato_ no serviría. –completó Ron.

El moreno suspiró.

- Veritaserum, tendrá que ser. –hizo un movimiento con su varita, realizando el hechizo no verbal correspondiente para hacerla aparecer desde el depósito de pociones.

No sucedió nada.

- ¿Seguro de que te sale? –le sonrió Ron.

- Por supuesto que sí. –contestó Harry. Volvió a intentar, pero tampoco hubo diferencia. Ron probó luego, con idéntico resultado. Se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Se habrá acabado? –se preguntó el pelirrojo, extrañado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y, seguido por Ron, se dirigió al depósito en cuestión. Una vez que ingresaron al interior del lugar, se dirigieron a la repisa correspondiente. Curiosamente, los pequeños viales de poción transparente se encontraban allí, si bien algo desordenados.

- Extraño, ¿no? –comentó Harry, mientras tomaba uno en su mano. Lo estaba comenzando a inspeccionar cuando Ron lo llamó desde la puerta.

- Vamos, no veo la hora de probar que el Quema-ojos intentó matarnos. –lo instó a apurarse.

Harry se puso en marcha, mientras le sonreía.

- Estoy seguro de que sabes mejores insultos que eso.

- Yo también, pero se los pienso decir en la cara cuando estemos seguros de que miente. –le contestó Ron, mientras saboreaba el momento por anticipado.

Hawes confirmó todo lo que había dicho antes, pero, al haber caído durante el combate y no ser el autor de la supuesta maldición asesina, no solucionaba nada. Esta vez, Ron y Harry entrevistaron a Ralph Velak los dos juntos. No tenía sentido disimular el procedimiento, dado que el otro era un Auror, de modo que le dieron la poción directamente.

- ¿Todavía duermes con algún peluche? –preguntó Ron, tan serio como si estuviera preguntando si había matado a alguien. Harry le había indicado que hiciera la primera pregunta para averiguar si el Veritaserum había hecho efecto.

El moreno hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse impertérrito.

- Sí. –contestó Velak, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ron lo miró sonriente un instante antes de continuar.

- ¿Por qué estabas ayer en la noche en la casa de los Potter?

Ambos escucharon el relato, que, para su frustración, resultó exacto a las primeras versiones, incluida la parte de la maldición asesina. Sin poder sostener la acusación por la falta de pruebas, Ralph Velak retomó su labor de Auror inmediatamente.

- Si él decía la verdad, entonces yo no tengo pecas. –comentó el pelirrojo, mientras cerraban sus informes. Harry le sonrió. Ron agregó luego, antes de soltar una carcajada: - Por cierto, muy patético lo del osito de peluche.

**º º º**

_Rose suspiró hondamente, y decidió que había llegado la hora de tomar medidas extremas para ganar la apuesta._

_- ¿Recuerdas cómo te prometí guardar silencio acerca de… tu "asunto" con Flint? –ante el asentimiento de Alyssa, continuó. – Ya sé qué quiero a cambio._

**º º º**

- ¿Algo a cambio? –repitió la Slytherin de pelo negro brillante. – ¿Qué sucede, Weasley? ¿Ser Gryffindor es demasiado aburrido que ahora haces chantaje? –no esperó a que contestara, sino que siguió. – No te culpo, Slytherin es mucho más interesante.

"Donde uno más tramposo que el otro. Sí, interesantísimo", pensó Rose, sarcástica.

"_Tú estás haciendo trampa ahora mismo"_, le recordó la voz de su conciencia.

"No viene al caso. Estamos hablando de Malfoy. En el amor y en la guerra vale todo, ¿no? Bueno, esto es guerra. Guerra, guerra y pura guerra. Sólo guerra."

Como la otra chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Alyssa volvió a quebrar el silencio.

- ¿Y bien Weasley? –le llamó la atención. -¿De qué estamos hablando?

Rose dio un leve respingo, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- De una poción. –resumió.

Alyssa la miró unos segundos sin parpadear.

- ¿Quieres poción alisadora para _eso_? –preguntó, señalándole el pelo. – Weasley, necesitaremos no una poción, sino una _pileta_alisadora, directamente. –exageró.

- Ogden, no quiero eso. –le espetó la Gryffindor, cruzándose de brazos. – Necesito que por una noche tú seas yo. Sólo por unas horas.

- ¿Y vestirme de escarlata y dorado? Ew. –se asqueó Alyssa.

- Deberás usar una túnica de gala. –le aclaró Rose.

Alyssa comprendió todo de repente.

- El Baile… -murmuró. Luego habló con más claridad. - ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

Rose parecía incómoda de repente.

- Porque quiero, Ogden. Punto final. –contestó, fingiendo tener seguridad, cosa que no engañó a la Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo decírtelo educadamente, Weasley? –se preguntó en voz alta la chica, mientras se acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. "Eso es peluca, Ogden, me juego lo que quieras" pensó la Gryffindor, observando el ademán algo arrogante. – La verdad es que me importa un bledo lo que pienses. O me dices la verdad, o no hago nada.

- ¡Me debes el favor! –se indignó Rose.

Alyssa le sonrió maliciosa.

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó, como siempre, sin alterar su voz.

- ¡Que eres una… chantajista! –se quejó Rose.

- Mírate al espejo, Weasley. Tú también. –le recordó la otra.

- ¡Pero tú eres peor! –se indignó aún más la Gryffindor.

- Gracias, Weasley. Me halagas. – sonrió Alyssa, y no agregó nada más.

Rose se debatió un momento, pero luego decidió aceptar la derrota.

- De acuerdo, encárgate de estar después de la cena en el aula de Encantamientos, que te contaré todo.

- Es un placer hacer tratos contigo. –Alyssa le dirigió una nueva sonrisa antes de dirigirse con paso tranquilo al Gran Salón, mientras Rose, por otro lado, rogaba a todos los cielos que su intrincado plan funcionara.

**º º º**

_- Albus, te llama Malfoy. Está en la enfermería. –mintió Rose a toda velocidad._

_- ¿Y desde cuándo tú visitas a Scorpius en la enfermería? –preguntó este suspicaz._

_- Emmm… desde que estaba ahí acompañando a Joss. No sabes lo que le pasó, se estaba arreglando el pelo, con uno de esos hechizos complicadísimos… -comenzó a explicar, sin bajar la velocidad, sabiendo que estaba aturdiendo a su primo._

_- ¡Por Merlín, de acuerdo! ¡Ya voy! –se escapó el chico. Había hecho un par de pasos cuando se dio vuelta. – ¿No vienes, Ogden?_

"_Demonios", pensó Rose cuando Alyssa comenzó a caminar._

_- ¡NO! –se apresuró a gritar._

_Los otros dos chicos se dieron vuelta, dirigiéndole miradas interrogantes._

_- Quiero decir, que tú no puedes ir, Ogden. Madame Pomfrey dijo que era cosa de hombres. –inventó apresuradamente._

_Albus arrugó la cara en un gesto de dolor ante lo que "cosa de hombres" podía llegar a significar. Segundos después, ya no estaba ahí._

**º º º**

Albus llegó a la enfermería, pero cuando entró, Scorpius no estaba por ningún lado.

"Que extraño… ¿dónde estará?", se preguntó. Luego de buscarlo por unos cuantos pasillos, decidió volver al Gran Salón a toda velocidad, cuando se percató de que se estaba perdiendo el almuerzo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando distinguió una cabeza rubia que también se dirigía al comedor, pero a paso más tranquilo.

- ¿Scor? –lo llamó.

El aludido se dio vuelta, y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿No te había dejado con Liss? –antes de que Albus pudiera contestar, asumió el resultado. – Se pelearon de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no pueden ni intentarlo? En serio, no sería…

- Scorpius… -lo interrumpió el chico de pelo verde. - … cállate. No me peleé con la engreída ni nada por el estilo. –le aclaró. – Vine por… -carraspeó un poco incómodo. Después de todo, Rose no había sido del todo clara con lo de "cosa de hombres".

El rubio lo miró como instándole a que continuara, pero Albus no lo hizo, sino que se rascaba la cabeza, sin tener idea de cómo continuar.

- ¿Viniste por…? –intentó animarlo.

- Emm… te estaba buscando para preguntarte cómo estabas de… -¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hacía para preguntarle a su mejor amigo sobre su "estado de salud"? Sobre todo cuando el mejor amigo en cuestión no parecía entender en lo más mínimo la pregunta, como Scorpius en ese momento, que lo miraba totalmente confundido.

- Al, realmente no entiendo qué quieres preguntarme. –le dijo el rubio, ante lo cual el chico de pelo verde estaba por estallar de frustración. ¿Por qué no podía Scorpius entender qué le decía sin tener que explicarse? Hubiera estado bien que entendiera las cosas tan rápido como Rose.

Albus lo miró fijamente, y luego intercambió la vista entre Scorpius y sus propios pantalones –que dicho sea de paso estaban mucho más arrugados-, haciendo una seña imposible de malinterpretar. Scorpius lo miró unos segundos parpadeando y finalmente abrió muchos los ojos, entiendo la indirecta.

- ¡Merlín, Al! ¡¿Qué demonios te importa? –exclamó.

- ¿No te habías lastimado? –se extrañó su amigo, haciéndole ver su preocupación. – Pensé que estabas en la enfermería por eso.

- ¿Que yo qué? –repitió Scorpius, ahora realmente confundido. – Albus yo no me lastimé en ningún lado, muchas gracias.

- Pero entonces… -reflexionó en voz alta Albus- … ¿por qué me dijo que…?

El rubio se puso perspicaz de repente.

- ¿Quién te dijo qué, Al?

- ¿Eh? –balbuceó el aludido. – ¡Ah! No, nadie… ¿Vamos a almorzar? Me muero de hambre. –cambió de tema.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón se preguntó si Rose le estaba ocultando algo. Pero luego concluyó que no tenía sentido. Rose no sólo era una Gryffindor –honorable, y esas cosas-, sino que además era su prima. ¿Qué razón tendría para mentirle? Seguro se había confundido.

**º º º**

- Sue… -la llamó Tom. - ¿Me pasas las papas?

Sólo se escuchó el tintineo de los cubiertos, mientras la chica ignoraba olímpicamente al que consideraba su mejor amigo, ahora que James era su novio.

- ¡Sue! ¿Me escuchas? –insistió el chico, levantando la voz.

- Tom, no sé si te entró tierra en el cerebro, pero es obvio que está enojada. – le dijo James, mientras engullía un buen pedazo de carne. – Yo que tú le hablo mañana. Ya sabes lo testaruda que es.

Sue levantó la mirada de su plato de comida y los fulminó a ambos por igual.

- ¿Estoy aquí sentada, sabes, James? - éste se encogió de hombros mientras elevaba sus cejas, como diciendo "¡Ya sé! ¿Y?". La chica lo miró mal, para finalmente negar exasperada y dirigirse a Tom. – Y no te pienso hablar hasta que me pidas disculpas por lo de la babosa con pelo rubio.

- No es para tanto. –se excusó el aludido. – Además, ya me hablaste.

Sue parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo enojada, y se volvió a concentrar en su comida. Tom suspiró.

- Lo que sea, Sue, pero… ¿me pasas las papas? –sonrió al final.

La chica detuvo sus movimientos, para luego levantar la cabeza lentamente, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿De verdad quieres las papas, Tom?

El aludido parpadeó un segundo, confuso, pero luego asintió.

- Sí, por favor.

Sue dejó sus cubiertos en el plato, se levantó rápidamente, y le lanzó el contenido de la bandeja de papas a Tom, dándole de lleno.

- Ahí tienes tus papas, McKenzie. –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, entre el coro de risas del resto de los alumnos, James incluido. Tom no pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente miró hacia abajo, y vio su túnica repleta de papas y manchada con un poco de aceite.

- Tom… -lo llamó James, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, al estar frente a su amigo. – Toma, las papas sin sal son horrendas. –y comenzó a vaciarle el salero encima, mientras sus compañeros reían nuevamente.

- ¡Basta! –se quejó Tom, empujando a su amigo nuevamente sobre su asiento, y comenzando a limpiarse de a poco. James se siguió riendo durante todo el almuerzo.

Mientras salían del Gran Salón y se encaminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para que Tom se cambiara, James se dirigió a su amigo nuevamente.

- Por cierto, Tom… hueles a pollo al horno.

El gesto grosero que Tom le hizo fue suficiente respuesta.

**º º º**

- Camille, por favor, siéntate ahí. –le señaló Neville amistosamente a la Hufflepuff, indicándole una silla algo destartalada de los invernaderos. Él se sentó en una no mucho mejor enfrente de ella.

- De _acuegdo_. –aceptó la chica, obedeciendo.

Neville suspiró, sin saber como encarar el tema. Por un lado, quería que la chica dejara de molestar tanto a uno de sus compañeros. Por el otro, no quería darle una enseñanza del estilo "date por vencida".

- ¿Por qué abrazas a James Potter todo el tiempo? –se decidió a preguntar.

- _Pogque segá_mi _futugo_ esposo. –contestó ella, con seguridad. Neville le sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

- _Pogque_ las sentí. Las… -la chica parecía buscar una palabra. – _Papillons… papillons…_-murmuró en francés. - _¡Cucagachas_en el estómago!

- ¿Cuándo vez a James sientes cucarachas? –preguntó Neville, extrañado.

Camille parpadeó, consciente de que no lo había traducido bien.

- ¿_Escagabajos_? ¿Polillas? –ante las expresiones ahora de repugnancia de el hombre, Camille explicó un poco más, haciendo la mímica con las manos. – Esos bichos que tienen alas _gandes_ y de _cologues_… ¡_Maguiposas_! –gritó, sorprendiendo a Neville, pero haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? –le preguntó a la chica, quien contestó entusiasmada.

- Mi mamá me contó que cuando _conociega_ a mi _futugo_ esposo, _sentiguía maguiposas_ en el estómago. Y cuando conocí a James en el _vegano_, las sentí. Las_maguiposas_, no las _cucagachas_, digo. –aclaró, sonriente.

- ¿Fuiste a la playa en el verano? –cambió de tema Neville, decidiendo finalmente que sería muy cruel de su parte, y para nada productivo, instar a la chica a que dejara de perseguir su sueño. Después de todo, uno no siente mariposas en el estómago todos los días, ¿no?


	13. Los amigos de los novios

**Capítulo 12****: Los amigos de los novios**

* * *

- No sé que hacer con Ted.

- Cásate con él, Vic. Tendrás un novio reservado de por vida.

- Ya es mi novio de por vida, Lotte, y apaga esa maldita cosa que me deja un olor horrendo en el pelo.

Charlotte, sentada frente a Victoire en el pub "Lo de Matt", apagó con pocas ganas un cigarrillo, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera lo había tocado: estaba para las apariencias.

- Déjame resumir todo, querida. –intervino el tercer ocupante de su mesa, arrastrando las palabras en una forma bastante cómica, y haciendo efusivos gestos con sus manos-. Tienes a tus pies un chico increíble, pero in-cre-í-ble, que te está rogando que te cases con él, ¿y tú dices que no?

- Ajá. –asintió Victoire a su mejor amigo.

Él le sonrió.

- Eres increíble, Vic. Se lo merece. Sólo por ser hombre. Son todos iguales.

- _Tú_ eres hombre, Eric. –le espetó Charlotte.

- ¿Y qué? –se indignó él.- Yo no hago sufrir a las mujeres.

- Oh, cállate. –le recriminó ella. – No lo haces por bueno, sino porque las encuentras tan atractivas como una montaña de excremento de troll.

- No es el punto, Lotte. –se defendió Eric. – Además, sí que las encuentro atractivas. Habría que ser ciego para no encontrar atractiva a una chica como Victoire.

- O como yo. –agregó Charlotte.

- No, como Victoire.

- Ya, cállate Lotte. –la aludida miró ceñuda tanto a Victoire como a Eric, quien en ese momento se estaba riendo descaradamente. -¿Entonces, sí encuentras atractivas a las mujeres, Eric? –preguntó Victoire, confundida.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó él, sorprendiendo a las otras dos. – Tan sólo no quiero hacer con ellas eso que todos los hombres quieren.

- Tengo que aceptar que tiene razón. Son todos iguales. –sentenció Lotte.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –se enojó Victoire. – Ted no es así.

**º º º**

- ¡Y lo mejor son los "derechos maritales"! ¡Brindis por eso! –propuso Ted, casi gritando.

Tres jóvenes levantaron sus cervezas de manteca, chocándolas con las de Ted Lupin, provocando un sonoro tintineo.

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Ted. –dijo uno de ellos, mientras dejaba su botella en la mesa, y se relajaba en su asiento. – Sales con una chica… -dejó la oración en suspenso mientras le dirigía una mirada significativa a los demás ocupantes de la mesa, que asintieron entendidos. Ted les dirigió una mirada asesina, pero ellos sólo se reían. - … que además, ¡no quiere comprometerse! Creo que no me equivoco si digo que es el sueño de cualquiera.

- Ferdie presidente. –acordó uno de los dos chicos que no había hablado, dirigiéndose a Ferdinand, lejos el más atractivo de los cuatro.

- ¡Brindis por eso! –habló Mark, el único que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

Los chicos volvieron a brindar, aunque esta vez Ted negaba con la cabeza.

- Quiero hacerlo, chicos. No le veo el sentido a seguir eternamente de novios.

- Siempre dije que tenías una tendencia natural al suicidio. – comentó Mark, en voz baja pero audible, causando risas generales.

- Mark vicepresidente. –volvió a postular Jack.

- ¡Brindo por eso!

- ¿Sabes hacer algo más que brindar, Mark? –preguntó Ted, luego de chocar su botella.

- Sí, tomar. –le contestó su amigo, dándole un sorbo a la botella, volviendo a crear leves carcajadas a su alrededor.

- ¿Y por qué te dijo que no la chica veela? –preguntó Ferdinand, acostumbrado a llamar así la joven en cuestión, para molestia de Ted.

- Es _Victoire_, Ferdie. –le remarcó el chico.

- De acuerdo. –aceptó éste. - ¿Por qué te dijo que no _Victoire_, la chica veela?

Ted negó resignado con la cabeza antes de continuar.

- Porque piensa que lo hago por obligación o porque se puso a llorar.

- Lo cual no es verdad. –intervino Mark. – Lo hace por masoquista.

Todos rieron, salvo que Ted lo hizo a regañadientes.

- ¡Mark presidente! –exclamó Jack. – Lo siento, Ferdie. –le dijo a su otro amigo.

Ferdinand lo miró ceñudo.

- ¿Quieres poder seguir subiendo a mi auto? -le preguntó, o más bien advirtió.

Jack parpadeó unos segundos.

- Ferdie presidente –corrigió-. Lo siento, Mark, cuando tengas auto negociamos de nuevo.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no era un tema tan serio.

- Hablando de negociación… -intervino Ted. – Tengo un mes para convencer a Victoire de que se case conmigo.

- ¡¿Y para qué? –exclamó Ferdinand. – Aprovecha que te dijo que no.

- Creo que ya había quedado claro que, cueste lo que cueste, quiero casarme. –le espetó Ted.

Mark asintió, apoyando su botella, ahora vacía, sobre la mesa.

- Sí, ya habíamos dejado en claro que Ted tiene una inclinación natural por el sufrimiento.

- Al suicidio, habíamos dicho. –precisó Jack.

- Lo que sea, tiene un problema grave. -acordó Mark.

- Si me vas a dar tanto apoyo, mejor cállate. –se enfadó Ted, mirando ceñudo a su amigo.

- No puedo callarme. Se me acabó la cerveza y no tengo otra cosa que hacer. –se sinceró Mark, haciendo que Ted cambiara su cara de enfado por una de diversión.

- Pues ponte a planear algo. No sé, cenas, salidas, todas esas cosas que se hacen para convencer a las mujeres.

- Ted, no seas ingenuo. –le espetó Ferdinand. – Lo que convence a las mujeres es algo conocido como anillo, y que cuanto más grande sea su diamante, más posibilidades hay de que diga que sí.

- Y una cuenta en Gringotts siempre ayuda. –agregó Mark, haciendo reír a los demás, excepto a Ted, que se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- Estoy seguro de que Victoire no es así.

**º º º**

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado del anillo de diamantes! ¿Creen que ya lo habrá comprado? –preguntó Victoire, emocionada.

- Por supuesto que no, Vic. –contestó Charlotte. – El chico no es idiota. No va a gastar tanto dinero en algo tan poco seguro.

- ¿Tan poco seguro como que yo le conteste que sí?

- No, en algo tan poco seguro como el matrimonio. –le corrigió su amiga. – Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que duran, serían útiles las alianzas descartables.

- Eres la cosa menos romántica que jamás he visto, Lotte. –le espetó Eric, haciendo reír a Victoire, que se había desanimado un poco con la respuesta de su amiga. – Si esta chica se casa, será un éxito.

- Además tú misma me habías dicho que así tendría un novio reservado de por vida. –le recordó Victoire.

- Cuando digo que los matrimonios duran poco, quiero decir que la parte buena no dura casi nada. Lo malo es la parte que entra en el "hasta que la muerte nos separe". –aclaró.

Los otros dos rieron, no por estar de acuerdo, sino por el ácido humor de la chica.

- No te preocupes por esta pesimista, querida. –la consoló Eric. – Nosotros te vamos a apoyar en todo.

Charlotte la miró más seriamente.

- Por supuesto. Aunque pase a ser la solterona del grupo. Y con honor –agregó.

- Sobre todo si eligen un padrino atractivo para la boda. –bromeó, y no tanto, Eric.

- Si nos llegáramos a casar, seguro sería Harry, mi tío y el padrino de Ted. –contestó Victoire.

El joven arrugó la cara.

- Mmmm… no. Los casados no son lo mío. Ya vienen usados. Es como la comida recalentada, nunca sabe como recién hecha.

Las dos chicas rieron un rato largo.

- Sabias palabras, Eric. –le sonrió Victoire.

**º º º**

_Rose se debatió un momento, pero luego decidió aceptar la derrota._

_- De acuerdo, encárgate de estar después de la cena en el aula de Encantamientos, que te contaré todo._

_- Es un placer hacer tratos contigo. –Alyssa le dirigió una nueva sonrisa antes de dirigirse con paso tranquilo al Gran Salón, mientras Rose, por otro lado, rogaba a todos los cielos que su intrincado plan funcionara._

**º º º**

- Ogden, llegas media hora más tarde. –le espetó Rose enojada, al ver que la puerta del aula de Encantamientos se abría y por ella, sin el menor indicio de haberse apurado, entraba Alyssa a paso tranquilo.

- Oh, disculpa por comer como persona y no como bestia, a diferencia de otras. –contestó, sonriéndole irónica.

- Oh, disculpa por tragar como corresponde y no masticar trescientas veces como idiota. –le devolvió la Gryffindor, imitándola.

- No te preocupes, te disculpo, Weasley. –le siguió el juego Alyssa, más hábilmente. - No espero que entiendas como comen las personas educadas. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

"Es una estúpida redomada. No entiendo cómo se puede llevar bien como Malfoy."

"Un momento. Él es tan estúpido como ella. Debe ser por eso", pensó Rose, intentando no sonreír al final.

- Quiero que tomes poción multijugos. –dijo sencillamente.

- ¿Poción qué? –le preguntó Alyssa, sin entender.

- Ogden, tienes buenas notas en pociones, no entiendo cómo no puedes no conocerla. Bullstrode la nombró un par de veces.

- Soy buena en reconocer pociones disimuladas en jugos, té, lo que sea. –contestó ella, sin dar mayores explicaciones acerca del porqué de esa habilidad. - No en crearlas.

- ¿Y cómo logras esas notas? –se sorprendió Rose.

- Para algo soy amiga de Scorpius. –respondió Alyssa sin avergonzarse.

"_¡Tramposa!_ ¡Y yo matándome para estudiar! Estúpida Slytherin", se indignó internamente Rose. Decidió no decirlo en voz alta para no arruinar su trato.

- ¿Eres su amiga sólo por eso? –preguntó finalmente.

- Claro que no. –negó la Slytherin, pero decidió que no tenía por qué darle un resumen detallado de su amistad con Scorpius a "Weasley". Pero esperaba lo contrario de Rose. – Dime qué quieres hacer Weasley, y por qué.

La Gryffindor dudaba en abrir la boca y contar la verdad.

- Prométeme que no dirás nada.

- No, gracias. –le sonrió Alyssa.

Rose se quedó levemente boquiabierta, esperando aunque sea un "te lo prometo" falso. De hecho, era lo que había previsto. Parecía que no conocía suficiente a la otra chica. Pero no se iba a acobardar. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante.

- Hazlo o no pienso hablar.

- De acuerdo, Weasley. –respondió la otra luego de unos instantes, suspirando. – Habla.

Rose estaba por hacerlo cuando de repente la miró suspicaz.

- No lo has dicho.

- Por supuesto que sí. –intentó engañarla Alyssa.

- Dilo de una vez por todas, Ogden. –le espetó Rose.

Alyssa se vio tentada a decir un improperio pero se contuvo.

- Lo prometo, Weasley. –dijo entre dientes.

- Hice una apuesta con Malfoy. Tengo que bailar en el centro de la pista en el Baile de Bienvenida. Si lo hago bien, gano. Si no, pierdo. Y como sé que no soy buena bailando…

- Pretendes que yo lo haga por ti. –completó la Slytherin. Ante el asentimiento de la otra, continuó. - ¿Y no resultará sospechoso que de repente alguien que tenga la capacidad de bailar de un troll con cojera se mueva… como _yo_? –finalizó, al parecer, asumiendo que ese "yo" era suficiente para hablar de perfección en el arte de bailar.

- No exageres, Ogden. –le recriminó Rose.

- Te aseguro que no exagero. ¿Y de dónde sacaste que yo sabía bailar?

- ¿Bromeas? –Alyssa levantó una ceja inquisidora- Por poco y no lo publicas en _El Profeta_. Te la pasas presumiendo por todos los pasillos.

La chica no contestó a la provocación, al parecer aceptando con toda naturalidad que era bastante presumida.

- ¿Y cómo se hace? Me imagino que ya leíste veinticinco libros sobre el tema. –comentó Alyssa.

- Por supuesto que no. –pero Rose se puso colorada de todas formas. – Busqué pero necesitamos un libro de la sección prohibida.

- ¿Piensas romper una norma? ¡Por Merlín, Weasley, te dará un ataque! –sobreactuó la chica de pelo azabache, con un evidente brillo de diversión en los ojos.

- Cállate, Ogden, esto es serio. Además no pienso romper una norma. Le voy a pedir permiso a Bullstrode –la silenció Rose. Con un poco de suerte y la cantidad justa de halagos, seguramente conseguiría el permiso.

Alyssa obvió la parte de Bullstrode. No era su problema cómo la otra conseguiría el libro.

- Es algo serio porque quieres hacer perder a Scorpius, ¿verdad? –apuntó Alyssa-. Por cierto, ¿qué le sucederá al que pierda?

- Usará las túnicas de la otra casa por una semana.

Alyssa elevó las cejas, impresionada. Luego la miró aún más perspicaz que antes.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner en ridículo a Scor, Weasley? Estás soñando.

- ¡No lo hago por ponerlo en ridículo! –se defendió Rose, sin mentir en lo más mínimo. – Lo hago porque si no, no sólo pasaré vergüenza con la túnica de Slytherin, sino que todo el mundo se reirá de mí en el Baile.

- ¿Y nos quieres privar de semejante diversión, Weasley? Que cruel de tu parte. –comentó Alyssa, haciendo gala del vocabulario más complejo que solía aprender y usar en su casa.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que la de pelo negro volvió a hablar.

- Lo haré, Weasley. Pero con una condición: no soportaré que elijas para ti, es decir, para mí, a ningún troglodita de Gryffindor. Y tampoco a Flint o a sus amigos. Aunque dudo que tengas tanta resistencia al dolor. –agregó luego, más pensativa.

Rose no sabía si reír o no ante esto último. Se decantó por no hacerlo.

- De acuerdo. Es un trato, Ogden.

- Es un trato. –corroboró Alyssa, sin dar lugar a mayores objeciones.

En ese momento, a Rose se le ocurrió que ella también tendría que haber puesto sus propias condiciones para su pareja.

Para bien o para mal, ya era demasiado tarde.

**º º º**

_Al otro día..._

- No tiene sentido que Taylor siga siendo capitana del equipo de Quidditch. –se quejó James, sentado con Tom y Sue a la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago, habiendo terminado de comer antes que el resto. – Ni siquiera tiene club de fans.

- Tampoco tú lo tienes, James. –le recordó Sue, que estaba sentada a su izquierda, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, descansado, y, extrañamente, sin leer ningún libro.

- Es cuestión de tiempo. –contestó éste, sin dejarse intimidar. – La gente se dará cuenta sola.

- Y eso significará que se habrá vuelto estúpida. –acotó Tom. De repente, Sue tosió disimulando una carcajada sin mucho éxito. James, estaba ocupado mirando enojado a Tom como para darse cuenta. Èste, sin embargo, no lo estaba. – Puedes reírte, Sue, ¿sabes?

Ella lo ignoró, dirigiendo la vista hacia un punto fijo en el lago.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tanto te molesta que piense que Camille es más linda que tú? –preguntó Tom, sinceramente confundido.

Mala, pero _muy mala_ elección de palabras.

James, anticipando lo que iba a venir, levantó sus dos manos, cubriéndose los oídos. Efectivamente, la respuesta de Sue no se hizo esperar.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA INSENSIBLE, TOM! –James arrugó la cara de dolor. Después de todo, estaba sentado al lado de la chica. - ¡Me molesta que tendrías que haberme defendido, y no haberte puesto de su lado!

- Oh, por Merlín, tampoco era para tanto. –descartó el chico.

- ¡Sí que lo era! ¡Dijiste que ella era mejor que yo! –contestó a los gritos ella, ya empezando a perder el control sobre lo que decía.

- ¿Qué necesitas, que te digan que eres perfecta todo el tiempo? –repuso él, a esa altura bastante molesto. - ¡Porque no lo eres!

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, y James se animó a bajar las manos de sus oídos. Sue respiraba agitada, al parecer, intentando serenarse.

O tal vez no.

- ¿Sabes, Tom? Te mereces una buena cachetada.

Éste la miró desafiante.

- ¡Y anímate! ¡No te lo estoy impidiendo! –le espetó, enderezándose y sacando pecho.

Sue entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, y se sonó los dedos de una mano.

- Mmmm… mejor no. Lo pensé mejor. –se arrepintió el chico.

- ¡Basta, los dos! –intervino James, al ver la mirada alarmante que Tom le estaba dirigiendo a las manos de su amiga. - ¡Arreglen sus problemas como personas civilizadas!

- ¿Y qué propones? –preguntó Sue.

- Utilicen los bates de Quidditch. No hay necesidad de romperse las manos. –contestó James, consiguiendo lo que estaba buscando: ambos chicos rieron, alivianando el tenso ambiente. – Cambiemos de tema, y hablen de nuevo cuando se les haya pasado el enojo –propuso.

Sue y Tom asintieron, sin mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Hablaron por un momento de las pruebas de Quidditch, que tanto Sue como James no tendrían que realizar, pero había quedado un puesto de cazador vacante en el equipo de los leones, que tendría que cubrirse lo antes posible. Hablaron también de los dos rivales más fuertes: Hufflepuff, gracias a su capitán y extraordinario bateador Patrick Nottingham, y Slytherin, que tenía sólo un puesto vacante: el de buscador.

- Tu hermano se postulará, ¿no James? –preguntó Sue.

- Supongo que sí. No veo la hora de ganarle mientras use la túnica de Slytherin. –se regodeó el chico por anticipado.

- No te burlarás en caso de que llegue a perder. –le espetó la chica.

- No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas de mí, Sue, realmente no lo sé. –le sonrió él, girándose para mirarla.

Acababan de empezar a besarse cuando se escuchó un carraspeo incómodo a su lado.

- Tengo que ir… -Tom no llegó a terminar la frase ni a inventar una excusa decente que ya se estaba alejando hacia el castillo.

"No sé qué me pasó, ni quiero averiguarlo", se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se chocó con algo de frente. Cayó al suelo, y alzó la vista, levantando una mano para cubrirse los ojos del sol del mediodía que estaba justo encima suyo. Una chica increíblemente hermosa le devolvió la mirada, mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

- ¡Oh, disculpa! Iba a _buscag_a James, ¿te _encuentgas_bien?


	14. No es otro día más en el Ministerio

**Capítulo 13****: No es otro día más en el Ministerio**

* * *

_James y Sue acababan de empezar a besarse cuando se escuchó un carraspeo incómodo a su lado._

_- Tengo que ir… -Tom no llegó a terminar la frase ni a inventar una excusa decente que ya se estaba alejando hacia el castillo._

"_No sé qué me pasó, ni quiero averiguarlo", se dijo a sí mismo._

_Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se chocó con algo de frente. Cayó al suelo, y alzó la vista, para taparse del sol del mediodía que estaba justo encima suyo. Una chica increíblemente hermosa le devolvió la mirada, mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse._

_- ¡Oh, disculpa! Iba a buscag a James, ¿te encuentgas bien?_

**º º º**

Tom se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Camille parada enfrente suyo, como le ocurría siempre que la chica estaba cerca. Un fuerte chasqueo de dedos frente a sus ojos lo logró sacar de su trance. ¿Era su impresión o de repente la chica no le resultaba tan atractiva?

- ¿Te _encuentgas_ bien? –volvió a preguntar Camille, mirándolo preocupada. – Venía caminando muy _gápido_ y pensando en _otgas_ cosas. No me di cuenta que tú también.

- Descuida, estoy bien. –sonrió Tom.

- ¿Viste a James? –preguntó Camille, entusiasmada.

- Sí, pero Sue y él estaban muy _ocupados_. –contestó, molesto.

La chica parpadeó confusa.

- ¿Estaban haciendo _debegues_?

- ¿Qué…? ¡No! –rió Tom, captando el malentendido.

- ¿Entonces? –quiso saber Camille.

- Se estaban… besando. –finalizó.

La muchacha pareció entristecerse, pero de repente, adoptó una nueva expresión confusa.

- ¿Los ingleses le dicen "_haceg debegues_" a _besagse_?

A Tom le dio un ataque de risa, mientras Camille lo miraba extrañada. Estaba por preguntarle nuevamente qué le pasaba, cuando una chica y un chico se acercaron desde donde había venido Tom.

- Tom, no tenías porqué ir… - Sue estaba por agregar "te", cuando se percató de que tenía enfrente a Camille, y a un Tom riendo a carcajadas. – No sabía que eran amigos, ustedes dos. –comentó, cruzándose de brazos. Se dirigió también a Camille, pero ésta lo ignoró, decidiéndose, en cambio, por abrazar a James.

- _¡Mon cher!_

- Oh, Merlín, no empieces de nuevo. –intentó librarse el chico, pero Camille mantenía su agarre con firmeza.

Tom la miró sonriente, aunque la chica le daba la espalda.

- Con tanta fuerza, podrías ser bateadora. Creo que hasta eres más fuerte que Sue.

- ¡No es más fuerte que yo! –se enfadó la chica en cuestión.

- Después mátense a golpes para ver quien es más fuerte, ¿pero alguien me la puede sacar de encima? –suplicó James, desesperado.

El chico fue ignorado, porque Tom en ese momento miraba ceñudo a Sue.

- ¿Tienes que estar compitiendo todo el tiempo para ser la mejor?

- ¿Y tú podrías dejar de compararme con esa idiota? –contestó ella, tan molesta como él.

- Al menos ella no intenta ser perfecta en todo. –la defendió Tom, cosa que, si era posible, enfureció aún más a Sue.

- ¡¿Encima la defiendes? –soltó.

- Sí, Tom, no necesita que la defiendan. Un basilisco le tendría miedo. –acotó James, algo ahogado por el abrazo de Camille.

- Camille, lo estás dejando violeta. –le dijo Tom a la chica, intentando salvar a su amigo. – Si lo matas ahora, no te podrás casar con él.

La aludida soltó el agarre inmediatamente, ante lo cual James le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

- James, ¡lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada, pero el chico la miraba enojado.

- ¡Me tienes, harto, podrido, hasta la médula, hasta el aro más alto del campo de Quidditch! ¡No entiendes que no quiero tenerte cerca! ¡Prefiero internarme en la biblioteca antes que hablar contigo!

- Que asco, James. No mientas. - intervino Tom. – No saldrías vivo si te internaras en la biblioteca.

James pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

- De acuerdo es verdad, tampoco soy suicida. Pero no nos vayamos de tema. –se volvió a dirigir a Camille. – Lo que te dije la otra vez era verdad: cómprate un maldito cerebro, así entiendes que cuando te digo que _no te soporto_, lo digo en serio. Y déjame en paz. –se dirigió a Tom y Sue. – Y ustedes dos dejen de pelearse.

- Y tú deja de dar órdenes que te pareces a Sue. –puntualizó Tom. La chica le volvió a dirigir una mirada asesina, pero James habló antes que los dos.

- O dejas de pelear, o llegamos tarde a la clase, Sue. ¿Qué eliges?

Parecía que era una decisión bastante difícil de tomar para la chica, por la cara de concentración que tenía. Finalmente, se dio vuelta, y se encaminó al castillo a paso rápido.

- Demonios, y yo que pensé que íbamos a llegar tarde. –se quejó Tom. James le sonrió simpático y comenzó a caminar, aunque más tranquilamente, detrás de su novia. Tom se giró para ver a Camille, que se había quedado callada desde que James le había hablado. - ¿Estás bien? No te tomes en serio lo del cerebro.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que _demostgagle_ que tengo _ceguebgo_! ¡_Gacias_!

Acto seguido, se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Tom detrás.

**º º º**

Alyssa estaba desayunando tranquilamente, sentada frente a Albus y Scorpius mientras éstos discutían sobre Quidditch. Al parecer, Scorpius le estaba asegurando a Albus que el no tenía ni la menor intención de ser buscador del equipo de su casa.

- ¿No me dijiste que tu padre quería que lo fueras? –preguntó el de pelo y ojos verde esmeralda.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

- Me da igual. Yo quiero ser cazador. –dijo, antes de tomar un poco de leche. - Pero recién el año que viene se van dos cazadores, y como el capitán no cambió, no hay pruebas para ese puesto.

- Yo me voy a postular. –le comentó Albus. – Me gusta ser buscador. –luego sonrió con satisfacción. – James nunca me pudo ganar en ese puesto.

- Eso es un poco presumido de tu parte, Potter. –intervino finalmente Alyssa.

- "Soy presumido porque tengo con qué serlo". –contestó Albus, cambiando un poco su tono de voz, e imitando muy fielmente a la chica que tenía sentada enfrente suyo.

Scorpius rió, y, sorprendentemente, también lo hizo Alyssa.

- Si me vas a imitar, Potter, al menos ten la delicadeza de hacer algo con tu pelo. El mío es más lindo.

Albus también le sonrió, pero luego puso una cara dramática.

- "¡Es que se me acabó la poción alisadora! ¡_Estoy en crisis!_" –volvió a imitarla, con un tono chillón.

Scorpius estaba que se partía de risa, pero sobre todo, estaba feliz porque, milagrosamente, desde que Albus le había pedido disculpas unos días atrás a la chica, su relación parecía haber mejorado.

- Estoy segura que no me veo tan estúpida cuando lo digo. –le recriminó Alyssa.

- Eso porque _no te ves_cuando lo dices. –rebatió Albus, pero no dejó de sonreír, sino que, en cambio, acentuó su sonrisa, que alcanzó también sus ojos.

Alyssa se percató que era la primera vez que el chico le sonreía tan abiertamente, y lo que es más, no era una de las sonrisas fingidas que ella solía dirigir a la gente. Parecía sincera. A pesar del increíble manejo que tenía sobre sus expresiones, sintió que de repente su cara estaba más caliente de lo normal. Se salvó de dar explicaciones porque en ese momento, una gran cantidad lechuzas entró al Gran Salón, entregando el correo a los alumnos.

Alyssa se sorprendió al reconocer una lechuza de su casa, que se posó frente a ella sin causar el típico desorden que las demás hacían al aterrizar. "Parece que tú tampoco te salvaste del entrenamiento ridículo que mis padres le dan a los animales", pensó, mientras desataba la carta, y comenzaba a leer el pergamino. La letra era pulcra, y la reconoció como la de su madre.

_Querida Alyssa,_

"Que manía que tienen mis padres de empezar a mentir desde el principio", pensó, sarcástica.

_Me llegó la noticia de que…_

"Se le dice chusma. ¿Nunca lo vas a aceptar?"

_Me llegó la noticia de que se estará realizando, dentro de un mes  
aproximadamente, un Baile de Bienvenida en Hogwarts._

"Bingo, ¿dónde esperabas que fuera? ¿En la luna?". Era evidente que cualquier cosa que dijeran sus padres le molestaba, hasta lo más mínimo.

_Creo que no es necesario que te aclare con quién debes ir, ¿verdad?  
A pesar de tu continua rebeldía respecto al tema, confío en que te  
des cuenta que acordamos tu compromiso con Flint para tu propio  
bien._

"Y cómo se relaciona Flint con mi propio bien, es _todo un misterio_."

_Comprendo que como adolescente, tengas la necesidad de rebelarte,  
pero no entiendo por qué lo haces en relación a este tema, si diste  
tu consentimiento desde el principio. Jamás lo habríamos acordado  
si tu no hubieras estado de acuerdo, hija._

_Por otro lado, Kurt dijo que en un principio parecías llevarte bien  
él, pero que ahora hablas sólo con Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter.  
No me opongo en cuanto al heredero de los Malfoy, pero espero que  
reconsideres tu amistad con ese Potter._

_Sucederán muchas cosas dentro de poco, y no es bueno para tu  
reputación que te juntes con esa familia._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Annelise._

- Liss, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Scorpius, preocupado, al ver que su amiga miraba tan seriamente la carta que tenía en sus manos.

La aludida no contestó, sino que se levantó y se fue, dejando su desayuno sin terminar. Cosa extraña en ella, dado que consideraba el comer con tranquilidad "tener clase". Al parecer, estaba bastante alterada por lo que había leído.

- Al, te veo luego en el aula. –se despidió Scorpius rápidamente, yendo detrás de Alyssa.

Albus se preguntó por enésima vez que demonios era lo que le estaban ocultando.

**º º º**

Scorpius encontró a su amiga en el patio, sentada en un banco con las piernas y brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

- Liss… -la llamó.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, totalmente contradictoria al estado en que había abandonado el Gran Salón.

- Scor, ¿cómo estás? –lo saludó.

- Yo muy bien, pero tú no actúas bien. –le sonrió él, sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró levemente ofendida.

- Soy muy buena actuando, Scor.

- No conmigo. –repuso él. Sin dejar de sonreír, le preguntó: - ¿Qué hicieron de bueno tus padres esta vez?

- Lo único bueno que podrían hacer sería no hablarme nunca más y darme mi herencia. –contestó ella, despreocupada. - Pero no fue así, de modo que ésta vez, no hicieron nada bueno.

- Suerte para la próxima.

Alyssa rió sinceramente por primera vez desde que su amigo se le había acercado.

- Muchas gracias. –le pasó la carta para no tener que explicar tanto. Scorpius la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

- "¿Saludos cordiales?" Merlín, que mujer tan amorosa. –comentó.

Su amiga le sonrió.

- Oh, pero mi parte favorita es la que dice que yo di "mi consentimiento" para mi compromiso con Flint. –le respondió ella. – Es lo más descarado que me dijo jamás. Me dieron una poción que me dejó idiota por unas horas. _Eso_no es dar mi consentimiento.

- Disculpa que lo diga, pero tu madre es una… -soltó una serie de creativos improperios que hicieron sonreír a Alyssa. – Ya sé que insultar así es caer bajo, pero no lo pude evitar. –agregó luego.

- No te preocupes, te disculpo. Por insultar, digo. –aclaró- No por decirle eso a mi madre. Yo pienso lo mismo.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada antes de releer la carta.

- ¿"Sucederán muchas cosas dentro de poco"? ¿Por qué no le va a hacer bien a tu reputación hablarte con Albus?

- Oh, ni idea. Pero si eso la hace enojar, entonces mañana me hago su mejor amiga. Y estoy siendo irónica, Scor, antes de que digas nada.

El aludido la miró con diversión.

- No estaba por decir nada. –negó, sonriente.

- No eres bueno mintiendo. –le espetó ella.

- Sí que lo soy.

Ella le sonrió.

- No conmigo.

**º º º**

_¿Almorzamos juntos?  
Tenemos que hablar._

_Te amo._

Harry no se preocupó por el anonimato de la nota: la letra y el mensaje eran inconfundiblemente de Ginny. Se preocupó por lo que tenían que hablar. La pelirroja le estaba recordando que todavía tenían un tema que conversar: la actitud sobreprotectora de Harry.

"No soy sobreprotector. De acuerdo, no me gusta que se defienda sola si yo puedo hacerlo por ella. Pero eso es ser amable. Y está bien, le pregunto si no quiere escoltas para sus viajes. Pero es que me preocupo por ella. Y por supuesto, en caso de peligro, prefiero ir al frente yo. ¡Pero sólo le estoy demostrando que quiero cuidarla! No es para tanto. No soy sobreprotector".

"Demonios. Es verdad que lo soy", pensó, una vez que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. De repente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un algo agitado Ronald Weasley. Se sentó con un suspiro de cansancio en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Harry, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

- Hoy es uno de esos días en que me pregunto por qué fui tan imbécil de venir a trabajar –comentó el pelirrojo.

- Pues seremos dos imbéciles porque yo tampoco tengo idea. –respondió Harry, desapareciendo el mensaje de su esposa, y frotándose luego la cara con las manos.

- Y yo que esperaba que me dieras una buena razón –suspiró nuevamente Ron, haciéndo sonreír a su amigo un momento, que se evaporó rápidamente. – Harry, ¿está todo bien?

- Ginny dice que "tenemos que hablar". –resumió Harry.

Ron silbó, para luego sonreírle.

- Lo que básicamente significa: "Yo me tengo que quejar y tú me tienes que escuchar".

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa con un dejo de amargura porque sabía que el intercambio con Ginny no sería precisamente placentero.

- Dice que soy sobreprotector. –le comunicó el moreno, buscando la opinión de su mejor amigo.

Pero Ron sólo se lo quedó mirando, al parecer esperando que Harry agregara algo más.

- ¿Piensas decir algo? –le instó Harry, algo harto, luego de un minuto en el que Ron lo miraba expectante.

- ¿No piensas agregar nada más? –le preguntó el pelirrojo a su vez, extrañado.

- No, es sólo eso. –respondió Harry.

- Es que no tiene sentido. –dijo Ron. Harry elevó las cejas, mirándolo interrogante. – Quiero decir, es obvio. –Harry seguía sin entenderlo, por lo que Ron buscó otras palabras para explicarse. – Dices "Ron Weasley", ¿y qué piensas? Pelirrojo. ¿Hermione Granger? Adicta a los libros. –Harry sonrió en esta parte. - ¿Harry Potter? ¡_Sobreprotector_!

- Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. –intentó negar Harry, a pesar de habérselo admitido a si mismo instantes antes.

- Es _totalmente cierto_, y no me mientas, Harry. Y no sólo eso, sino que tienes la manía de resolver tú mismo todo. –rebatió Ron. Luego agregó, sonriente: - Salvo partidos de ajedrez. Eres desastroso.

El moreno lo miró enojado un momento, pero luego no pudo evitar admitir que su amigo tenía razón. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Con eso de "tienes la manía de resolver tú mismo todo", sonaste mucho a Hermione.

- Los gajes del oficio, amigo. Intenta pasar con ella tanto tiempo al día como yo, y quiero ver como terminas.

- Como tú, Ron, y con eso te digo todo. –le devolvió Harry, antes de soltar una carcajada. El pelirrojo sólo le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, pero no se lo tomó en serio. Se relajó un poco en su asiento, y miró a Harry interrogante.

- Y bien, Harry, ¿qué querías?

El moreno elevó las cejas, extrañado.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Sí, tú me mandaste a llamar.

- ¿Yo te mandé a llamar? –repitió el moreno, confundido.

- ¿Tienes problemas de audición? –preguntó Ron, algo molesto.

Harry sonrió al percatarse de que estaba sonando como un loro. Luego miró a Ron, intrigado.

- Ron, te aseguro que no mandé a llamar a nadie.

- La memoria, la memoria. –suspiró el pelirrojo. – Los años no vienen solos, ¿eh?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

- Dos cosas. Uno: no soy viejo. Dos: no mandé a llamar a nadie, y punto final.

- Esas son tres cosas. –observó Ron.

- Una más y te…

- Shh, tranquilo. –rió el pelirrojo, ante la evidente falta de paciencia que Harry tenía ese día. Lo único que logró fue que Harry le dirigiera una mirada aún más molesta por haberle dicho "Shhh". Decidió cambiar de tema. – Pero entonces, no entiendo. Vino Llorch a decirme que me estabas buscando.

- ¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste bien?

- Harry, aquí el único con problemas de audición eres tú.

El aludido se frotó la cara, frustrado y molesto.

- Te prometo que fue la última. –le aseguró Ron, sonriente, ante lo cual Harry le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, pero no agregó nada más al respecto.

- Esto es extraño. -dijo Harry, al cabo de unos segundos-. Estoy seguro que yo no…

Se interrumpió cuando de repente, se escucharon unos gritos fuera de la oficina, seguidos por varios estruendos.

Instantes después, no pudieron ver más.

* * *

**Estuve haciendo estadísticas. Cada vez más gente lee el fic, pero cada vez menos personas comentan. Digamos que, 1 de cada 10 que leen, me quieren y son buenos conmigo.**

**¿De qué lado estás?**

**(sí esto es psicología pura, por si te lo preguntabas jaja)**

**Nos vemos el fin de semana que viene :D**


	15. Emboscada y huida

_"Lo que no me mata, me fortalece"._

_Fiedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**Capítulo 14****: Emboscada y huida**

* * *

_- Esto es extraño. -dijo Harry, al cabo de unos segundos-. Estoy seguro que yo no…_

_Se interrumpió cuando de repente, se escucharon unos gritos fuera de la oficina, seguidos por varios estruendos._

_Instantes después, no pudieron ver más._

**º º º**

- Te dije que le tenían que aumentar el sueldo a los de mantenimiento. Mira cómo nos tratan. –comentó Ron en voz baja.

- Shh. –lo chistó Harry. – Hazte invisible y al piso.

Apenas habían alcanzado ocultarse, que la puerta se abrió… o mejor dicho, estalló. La oscuridad reinante tenía un lado positivo: evitaba que se vieran sus figuras, ahora perceptibles por todo el polvo que los cubría. El lado negativo era que no sabían quiénes eran los que estaban del otro lado.

Un gran rayo rojo apareció de la nada, iluminando brevemente el pasillo. Impactó sobre dos personas que estaban en el dintel de la puerta, escudriñando el interior del despacho de Harry.

- Al próximo le lanzo un mocomurciélago que le va a llegar hasta el cerebro. Nadie se va a meter con mi marido. –se escuchó que decía una voz, acercándose.

Corrección: ahora sí sabían quién era una de las personas que se encontraban afuera.

- Y con tu hermano. –dijo otra voz.

- No, para eso estás tú.

- Eres un amor de hermana, Ginny. –le espetó un sarcástico Ron a la pelirroja, apenas ésta se hizo visible por la puerta, sosteniendo su varita, con la punta iluminada. Ginny le sonrió, dejando obvio que no estaba hablando en serio. Hermione entró un instante después.

- Definitivamente, no entrarás así al living de casa. –fue lo primero que le dijo, luego de comprobar que ambos hombres estaban en perfecto estado, dirigiéndoles una mirada evaluativa. Ambos se habían vuelto visibles al reconocer a sus respectivas esposas.

- "¡Estás vivo! ¡Qué alivio!", "Sí, ¡estoy bien! Muchas gracias.". –se auto –preguntó y contestó Ron. "Sus prioridades son un desastre", pensó.

- ¿Podemos dejar esto para después? No sé si dieron cuenta, pero hay un complot aquí. –le recordó Harry a los otros tres.

- Y yo que pensé que hacer volar puertas estaba de moda. –murmuró Ginny. Ron soltó una risa.

- Póngase serios, esto es grave. –les espetó Harry a los pelirrojos. Hermione estaba tan seria como él.

Los Weasleys no tuvieron otra opción que ponerse más prudentes, y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, andando con sumo cuidado. No habían podido reconocer a los dos atacantes de hace un instante, pero cuando, asomándose a una esquina, vieron a varios Aurors, sus propios compañeros, apresar muchos empleados de un modo algo brutal, se les cayó el alma a los pies.

Ron era el que estaba más cerca de la esquina, y escuchó con atención. Segundos después, les habló en un susurro apenas audible.

- Te están buscando por todo el Ministerio, Harry. Dicen que "vivo o muerto".

- ¿Quién daba órdenes? –fue la pregunta de Harry. Al parecer, estaba bastante acostumbrado a las amenazas de muerte, porque no se alteró en exceso.

- Truman Llorch. El imbécil que mandó a llamar.

- ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Ginny, sin querer asomarse, por temor a ser descubierta.

- Más de quince, seguro. –contestó Ron. Volvió a asomarse, para verificar que lo que decía era correcto. Lo que vio, lo dejó pasmado. – ¡Lo sabía! Velak está ahí.

- No perdamos tiempo. Busquemos otra salida. –fue la intervención de Hermione, aceptada por los otros tres, si bien Ron tenía más deseos de acercarse a Ralph Velak y hacer justicia a mano propia.

"Tendríamos que hacer un Mapa del Merodeador del Ministerio", se dijo Harry, luego de buscar y recorrer pasillos que no los llevaron a ningún lugar mejor, por al menos media hora.

Estaban por volver sobre sus pasos por enésima vez, cuando un quejido al final del camino los hizo detenerse. Harry, esta vez adelante, se acercó con la varita en alto. No era el momento para confiar en nadie.

- Si es Velak córrete y déjame aprovechar, Harry. Me debe una por lo de los ojos. –comentó Ron.

Pero no era Velak. Eran dos hombres, que una vez que Harry los iluminó lo suficiente, pudo reconocer. El mayor, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, se llamaba Jeremiah Swane, y era el Director del Departamento de Misterios. El que estaba a su lado, era muy similar, pero parecía menor, y estaba inconsciente.

- Harry, que alivio. –suspiró Jeremiah.

- Demonios, y yo que pensé que me la iba a cobrar. –murmuró Ron.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? –preguntó Hermione, la preocupación evidente en su voz. Harry se preguntó cómo demonios su amiga siempre sabía todo.

"Ah, cierto. Porque es Hermione".

- Le lanzaron una maldición. Tu Oficina es un caos, Harry. –agregó Jeremiah, mientras intentaba reanimar a su hermano, sin conseguirlo.

- Sí, lo noté. –intentó sonreír el aludido, por un momento, pero luego se agachó a comprobar el estado de salud del herido.

- Levántenlo y síganme. Yo conozco otra salida.

Todos se giraron sobresaltados al escuchar la voz, y cinco varitas apuntaron inmediatamente al recién llegado, que no hizo el menor intento de defenderse.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry bruscamente.

"Ahora _sí _que me la voy a cobrar", pensó Ron.

- No estoy mintiendo. Vine a ayudarlos. –se defendió Ralph Velak, mientras los miraba sin aparentar estar nervioso en lo más mínimo.

- Eres un maldito traidor. –le espetó Ron, pero no utilizó la magia luego, como era de esperarse siendo Auror, sino que le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

Velak llevó las manos a su cara, como era de esperarse, pero no soltó su varita.

- ¡Ron! –se quejó Hermione, aunque sabía que el otro se lo tenía merecido.

- Merlín, que bien que me siento. –comentó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo la mano. Ginny soltó una leve carcajada ante el comentario de su hermano. – Y Mione, tengo tres palabras para ti: Malfoy. Tercer Año.

Hermione no agregó nada más.

- No queremos tu ayuda, Velak. Es la primera y última vez que lo digo. –volvió a intervenir Harry.

- ¡Harry, por favor! Mi hermano… mi hermano… -suplicó Jeremiah, desesperado, sin poder coordinar del todo las palabras.

- ¿Nicolas todavía tiene pulso? –preguntó Hermione.

Todos se preguntaron de quién demonios estaba hablando, antes de caer en la cuenta de que se refería al joven hombre inconsciente.

- Sí, pero, por favor… vayámonos… -volvió a rogar.

Harry supo que no tenían otra salida, de modo que asintió brevemente, pero mirando a su compañero Auror. Con su ayuda, no tardaron prácticamente nada en alcanzar el atrio, al ser invisibles, y sin que nadie cuestionara las presencias que los hechizos detectaban alrededor de Velak.

Antes de despedirlos, el Auror murmuró al aire:

- Me infiltré porque sospechaba algo, Weasley. No soy un traidor.

Ron no supo que contestar. Y no era el único.

**º º º**

Luego de que el Director del Departamento de Misterios y su hermano desaparecieran hacia San Mungo, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a la casa de los segundos, donde Molly y Arthur estaban con sus nietos. Milagrosamente, el hombre se había tomado un día libre.

No habían alcanzado a dar un paso, que Molly los abrazó con una fuerza considerable, teniendo en cuenta su edad. Parecía estar llorando de alivio.

- ¡Están bien! Pensé… pensé… Todas las manecillas en "peligro de muerte"… -sollozó.

- Mamá, estaré en peligro de muerte si no me sueltas. Me asfixio. –se quejó Ron.

Molly los soltó a los cuatro, riendo contenta.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Me trajiste ranas de chocolate? –fue el grito que le dio Lily como saludo a Ginny, antes de imitar a su abuela, asfixiando a su madre.

- Merlín, es hereditario. –comentó Ron.

- No te hagas. Bien que cuando Hermione lo hace te gusta. – le respondió en voz baja Harry, antes de levantar a su hija por el aire, liberando a Ginny. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, logrando que Hermione le preguntara qué le sucedía.

- Hace calor, ¿verdad? –mintió.

- Ronald, hace cinco grados de temperatura, como mínimo. Me estoy congelando. –le contestó su esposa, totalmente escéptica, y sin creer en lo más mínimo la mentira. Luego se percató de lo que había dicho. – Un momento, ¿por qué hace tanto frío?

- Oh, es Arthur. –contestó Molly, algo ceñuda. - Encontró el aire acondicionado y se puso a jugar con él.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Hermione, sin embargo, luego exclamó preocupada:

- ¡Pero los chicos! ¡Se pueden resfriar!

- Que aguafiestas… esto está divertidísimo. –le recriminó Hugo, su hijo, que estaba cubierto por dos capas de abrigo, una gran bufanda, y tenía varios gorros en su cabeza. Uno de los dos era reconocible como el modelo que Hermione solía tejer. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, al parecer, intentando ponerlo en su lugar, pero Ron estaba riendo a carcajadas.

- Parece que amortiguaría bien. ¿Te tiro al piso a ver si rebotas? –sugirió, entre risas.

- ¡Excelente! –festejó el chico. Ron ya lo había agarrado, cuando Hermione intervino nuevamente.

- Podría ser peligroso…

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡ME CONGELO! –vociferó Ginny, interrumpiendo la escena. Harry, que estaba a su lado, jugando con Lily (quien en ese momento estaba dada vuelta, con la cabeza abajo), la miró molesto.

- Mis o-í-dos, Ginny. –protestó.

- ¿Decías? –fingió no escuchar la pelirroja.

- Papá, me olvidé mi peluche de Snitch en casa, ¿me lo podrías traer? Roxie no me quiere prestar su oso. –pidió Lily, haciendo referencia a su prima, Roxanne.

- Es que ya no te lo puedo prestar, Lils. –explicó la chica en cuestión, bajando corriendo las escaleras. – Fred lo quemó. ¡SI TE ENCUENTRO ESTÁS MUERTO! –finalizó, gritándole al aire, pero evidentemente dirigiéndose a su hermano, que no parecía estar por ningún lado. También estaba abrigada de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Están todos? Esto va a ser un caos. –opinó Hermione, luego de lograr que Ron no rebotara a su hijo.

- Emmm… me tengo que volver a casa a buscarle el peluche a Lily. –se excusó Harry, soltando a su hija, y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Harry Potter, eres un cobarde! –le espetó Hermione. Éste sólo le sonrió inocentemente.

- No quiero que se pierda, mejor lo acompaño. –se apresuró a agregar Ginny, logrando que Hermione la mirara indignada.

- Harry, creo que necesitas ayuda. –se ofreció inmediatamente Ron.

- ¿Para buscar un peluche? –se extrañó el moreno.

- _Sí, para buscar un peluche_. –le contestó Ron, apretando los dientes.

- ¡RONALD!

- ¿Quieres venir? –le propuso éste, sonriente.

Unos segundos de silencio.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Molly se quedó boquiabierta al ver como uno a uno los cuatro se fueron excusando para irse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos poco después.

- Cielo, ¿sabes cómo subir la temperatura con esto?

**º º º**

- Creo que McGonagall estaba borracha cuando lo contrató. –fue lo que dijo James, saliendo de su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Primero, llega una semana más tarde. Y luego, resulta que tiene miedo a lanzar maldiciones. Es un idiota. –resumió.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Un completo imbécil. –lo apoyó Tom.

Sue, que iba caminando entre ellos dos, se detuvo, y los miró ceñuda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos (sosteniendo sus libros en el medio).

- Chicos, no le falten el respeto a un profesor.

- ¡Pero…! –comenzó a quejarse James. Tom la miraba incrédula.

- Que no, James. –insistió. Luego de unos instantes, sonrió. – Como mucho, Señor Imbécil.

Tom sonrió, a pesar de que su relación con la chica no era precisamente ideal últimamente.

- ¡No me des esos sustos! –exclamó James, poniendo una mano cerca de su corazón, como si éste estuviera a punto de salírsele. – Pensé que te había perdido.

- James, no seas tan melodramático. –rió Sue, causándole gracia la reacción de su novio.

- ¿Que no sea…? –comenzó a repetir el chico, ahora indignado, al parecer. - ¿ACASO TE ESCUCHASTE?

- Merlín, está histérico. –comentó Tom.

- ¡NO ESTOY HISTÉRICO!

A esa altura, ya habían comenzado a llamar la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

- James, cálmate. –intentó apaciguarlo Sue. – Estás haciendo un escándalo por nada.

- ¡NO ME CALMO NADA!

- Corrección, no está histérico: está chiflado. –le susurró Tom a Sue, ambos olvidando por un momento sus problemas, ante la actitud de James. La chica soltó una carcajada.

- ¿ENCIMA SE RÍEN DE MÍ? ¡ME TIENE HARTO! ¡ME VOY!

Y a paso dramático, desapareció entre una creciente multitud de espectadores. Todo el mundo se quedó mudo por unos instantes. Segundos después de irse, James volvió a aparecer, esta vez absolutamente calmado, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿No soy un excelente actor? Gracias, gracias… -hizo un par de reverencias, mientras los alumnos que se encontraban allí lo aplaudían entre risas.

- No puedo creer que hizo todo esta escena para llamar la atención. –le comentó Sue a Tom, todavía incrédula.

- Lo peor es que le creímos. –se quedaron un segundo callados, mirando como James repartía saludos.

De repente, se paralizaron y se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Nos estamos hablando bien? –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tom se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Supongo que es más fácil cuando no quieres ser perfecta en todo y te pones insoportable.

- O cuando no me dejas de lado para hablar con Camille, o dices que la prefieres a ella. –rebatió Sue.

Repentinamente, Tom soltó una risa y la miró nuevamente.

- ¿Que yo dije qué?

- No te hagas, Tom. –le advirtió Sue.

- Sí, Tom, no te hagas. –intervino James, sonriente.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué estamos hablando? –preguntó el aludido con increíble puntería.

- Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Pero no podía quedar fuera de la conversación. –contestó el chico, despreocupado.

Media hora después, los tres se hallaban en un increíble estado de somnolencia resistiendo una clase de Historia de la Magia. Ni siquiera Sue se había puesto a tomar apuntes.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al bosque? –sugirió de repente, entusiasmada.

- Porque estamos en el medio de una clase.

James soltó una pequeña risa desde su asiento, al escuchar la respuesta de Tom.

- Quiero decir después… era para lo que habíamos aprendido los desilusionadores, ¿recuerdan? –insistió Sue.

- Oh, sí, pero resultó más divertido darle una patada a Bullstrode en el trasero sin que se diera cuenta. –sonrió James.

- Sí, pero nos castigó a los tres de todas formas, cuando nos vio en clase. –le recordó su novia.

- Por… ¿Tener las túnicas desarregladas, verdad? –agregó Tom, pensativo.

- El tiene la cara desarreglada y nadie le dice nada, es injusto. –comentó James, causando que Tom y Sue estallaran en carcajadas, rápidamente disimuladas como ataques de tos.

- No seas malo, James. Bullstrode no es feo. –le recriminó Sue. Los chicos le dirigieron una nueva mirada incrédula. – Simplemente… es _difícil_ de ver. – una vez que finalizara su nueva ola de risas, volvió a hacer su propuesta. - ¿Hacemos una excursión al bosque? Dormir en la habitación a veces es aburrido.

- Pues usa el baño. –le sugirió Tom, antes de mostrarse en acuerdo a la pequeña expedición al Bosque Prohibido, mientras James ocultaba la cara para disimular que nuevamente se estaba riendo en clase.

**º º º**

Un gran estruendo resonó en uno de los pasillos de Howarts, cuando una chica se estrelló de espaldas contra una armadura, que cayó con ella al suelo.

- ¡AUCH! Me clavé el casco en el…

- ¡JOSS! ¿Te encuentras bien? –exclamó Anne, preocupada, mientras Rose y ella se agachaban a ayudar a su amiga. Varios de los que circulaban por allí se habían detenido a ver. Unos parecían realmente preocupados, y otros realmente divertidos.

- Excelente, Shaw, gracias por preguntar. –fue la sarcástica respuesta de Joss, utilizando el apellido de Anne.

- No deberías practicar pasos de baile en los pasillos, Joss, y menos de espaldas. –le recriminó Rose, mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie.

- No quiero hacer el ridículo en el Baile. –respondió la aludida. – Estaba practicando.

- No te preocupes, Abercrombie. Conozco a alguien que _seguramente_hará el ridículo por ti. –dijo una voz entre la multitud, hablando socarronamente.

Rose se giró para enfrentar a Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba acompañado de Albus y Alyssa.

- Ella no hará el ridículo, Scor. No la molestes. –la defendió su primo.

- Pero es que es _tan_divertido. –contestó Scorpius. Luego volvió a mirar despectivamente a Rose. – Pero pensándolo bien… tal vez ni siquiera lo podamos ver. No te olvides de podarte la cabeza, Molly, así no nos privas de lo divertido del Baile.

- De lo patético, querrás decir. –acotó Alyssa, también dirigiéndole una mirada despreciativa.

Parecía que "no insultar" no estaba incluido en el trato con la Slytherin, quien parecía dispuesta a no develar en lo más mínimo su plan.

- Patético es usar litros de poción alisadora porque no te puedes aceptar como eres, Ogden. –fue la ácida respuesta de Rose.

Y aparentemente había dado en el clavo de una forma asombrosa, porque los ojos de Alyssa brillaban peligrosamente.

"¿Quieres guerra, Weasley? Tendrás guerra."

- Scor, -preguntó de repente- ¿Vienes conmigo al Baile? No hay nadie decente para elegir.

Scorpius parecía sorprendido, pero Rose, estaba sencillamente horrorizada.

"Di que no, di que no, di que no…"

- De acuerdo. –fue su respuesta. Después le preguntaría a su amiga el porqué de la invitación, pero por el momento, no pensaba dejarla en ridículo frente a todos diciendo que "no". No se percató del enojo de Albus ante su contestación.

Rose se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada, sin reaccionar del todo a la noticia de que iría al Baile con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero luego despertó.

"Yo también puedo jugar este juego, Ogden".

- Al, ¿quieres ir conmigo? No tengo ganas de ir con un desconocido. –le propuso a su primo.

Ahora era el turno de Alyssa de desesperarse.

"Oh, por Merlín, no me digas que voy con Potter…".

Albus, que hasta ese momento estaba fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada (quien no se había dado cuenta), le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Rose.

- ¿Eh…? Claro, Rosie, ¿por qué no? –le sonrió, aunque también algo intrigado por el extraño intercambio de invitaciones. Por la expresión confundida de Scorpius, se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que le estaban ocultando algo. "Al fin", pensó.

"Voy a matarte, Weasley", fue el pensamiento de Alyssa, al mismo tiempo que Rose decía internamente: "Voy a matarte, Ogden".

**º º º**

- No quise hablarlo delante de los chicos, pero algo grave… -Hermione se interrumpió al ver la expresión de sorpresa y… ¿horror? que tenía su marido. – ¿Ron?

Éste sólo negó, y siguió mirando hacia el frente, al igual que Harry y Ginny, que se habían quedado paralizados. Hermione miró también hacia el frente y también se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Todos estaban aturdidos y boquiabiertos.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en reaccionar. Dieron unos pasos, haciendo resonar la grava bajo sus pies, pero luego se detuvieron. No podían, _no querían_ creer lo que veían.

Frente a ellos, donde siempre se había erguido su imponente casa, ahora sólo había ruinas.

Sólo ruinas.


	16. El principio del cortejo

**Capítulo 15****: El principio del cortejo**

* * *

_Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en reaccionar. Dieron unos pasos, haciendo resonar la grava bajo sus pies, pero luego se detuvieron. No podían, no querían creer lo que veían._

_Frente a ellos, donde siempre se había erguido su imponente casa, ahora sólo había ruinas._

_Sólo ruinas._

**º º º**

- Cuando encuentre al que hizo esto le daré una patada _tan grande_ en el…

- Y yo te ayudaré, cielo. –acordó Ginny, tomándole la mano a Harry.

Pasó un momento de silencio, en el que ninguno de los cuatro hizo ningún comentario. Ron se encargó de romper el triste ambiente.

- Bueno, véanlo como una demolición gratis.

Los otros soltaron una fuerte carcajada, soltando un poco de la tensión que se les había acumulado.

- Al menos no tendré que ver más ese horrendo cuadro que nos regaló tu primo para Navidad. –le buscó el lado positivo Ginny.

- Lo habías puesto en el sótano. Tampoco es que lo vieras demasiado. –señaló su esposo.

- ¡Pero lo cambié! –se defendió ella.

- Sólo cuando yo te dije que era mala educación. –intervino Hermione.

- Y lo colgaste al revés. –puntualizó Harry, sonriente ante la evidente incomodidad de la pelirroja.

- Bah, como si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. –le quitó importancia Ginny.

- ¿No te caían bien? –se extrañó Harry, haciendo referencia a su primo y a su esposa, mientras Ron y Hermione reían de la respuesta de Ginny.

- Me caen _bien_. –contestó Ginny, pero algo en su expresión delataba que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

- ¿Y entonces? –insistió su marido.

- La encantadora esposa de tu primo me preguntó por qué me vestía como hombre. –respondió finalmente la pelirroja, haciendo reír a los otros tres. - ¿No tengo derecho a estar cómoda de vez en cuando?

- Vístete como quieras y no te preocupes por el qué dirán. –le aconsejó Hermione.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a formar, mientras los tres miraban a la ahora destruida casa.

- Teníamos tantos recuerdos allí. No puedo creer que hayan desaparecido. –comentó, o casi pensó en voz alta, Harry.

- Nuestro álbum de bodas… -murmuró Ginny.

- Los primeros dibujos de los chicos… ¿Recuerdas cómo me dibujaba James? –sonrió el moreno. – Hacía un par de rayones en mi cabeza y decía que era mi pelo. Era una gran mancha en la hoja.

- Sí, le salía igual. –se burló la pelirroja, cariñosamente.

Harry fingió indignarse, pero Ginny habló antes que él.

- No puedo creer que hayamos perdido todo.

- De hecho… -comenzó una voz, dubitativa.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? –la apremió Ron.

- Tenía una sospecha de que algo grave podía llegar a pasar, de modo que preparé un bolso con todo lo importante. Le pedí a Kreacher que desapareciera con él si estaba en peligro.

- Eres increíble, Herms. –le agradeció Ginny, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Harry lo hizo luego. Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Hay algo que no tengas planeado?

- Por supuesto que sí. Puedo ser impulsiva cuando quiero. –se defendió Hermione, mientras recibía tres miradas escépticas al respecto. - ¡No me miren así! No soy alguien predecible.

- Amor… -comenzó Ron, abrazándola. – Tus planes son excelentes. De hecho, nos han salvado más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero eres predecible. Admítelo.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo y los miró desafiante. Los otros tres la miraban sonrientes, el ambiente mucho más tranquilo ahora que sabían que todo lo que valoraban estaba a salvo, Kreacher incluido.

- ¡Yo también puedo actuar sobre impulsos! –y, sin otra palabra más, le plantó un beso a Ron con decisión, quien al parecer pensó que era más divertido que discutir, porque no se quejó en lo más mínimo. Para nada.

El beso se terminó antes de lo que el hombre hubiera preferido.

- ¿Vieron? –les espetó Hermione, con una expresión de triunfo en la cara.

- Herms, haces eso veinte veces por día. –señaló Ginny.

Harry, a su lado asintió.

- No cuenta como impulso.

- ¿Y a quién demonios le importa? Sigamos. –Ron intentó retomar lo que habían comenzado, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

- ¡Voy a demostrarles que sí puedo ser impulsiva! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Empiezo ahora mismo!

- No, gracias. Búsquense un poco de privacidad. –les aconsejó un descarado Harry.

Hermione enrojeció vivamente cuando captó el significado detrás de la frase. Ron, en cambio, pareció considerarlo seriamente.

- De acuerdo, vamos. –y tomó de la mano a Hermione, que se soltó inmediatamente.

- ¡Ronald! –chilló.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso es en lo único que piensas?

- _¡No!_–negó él.

- ¡MENTIRA! –vociferó Harry, riendo a carcajadas, que pronto fueron acompañadas por Ginny.

El moreno se calló cuando Ron lo tomó de la pechera de la túnica, aunque siguió sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Puedes callarte? –le espetó Ron entre dientes, aunque no atemorizó en lo más mínimo a su mejor amigo.

- No. –y volvió a reír.

- Ronnie, suéltalo. No pienso permitir que me dejes viuda. –intervino Ginny, separando a su malhumorado hermano de su sonriente esposo.

- No me digas Ronnie. Es ridículo. –se quejó el aludido.

- Está bien, Ronnie.

- ¿Pueden madurar? –intervino Hermione, antes de que Ron respondiera.

- Eso fue muy hiriente. Espero que lo sepas. –le dijo Ron, mientras Ginny asentía a su lado.

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza, un tanto exasperada. Luego fijó una expresión de determinación en su cara.

- No podemos dejar que pongan en peligro lo que más queremos. Tenemos que hacer planes.

Los otros tres asintieron, sin dudarlo un instante. Luego Ron susurró:

- Te dije que eras predecible.

**º º º**

James corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sue y Tom (este último a la fuerza, seguramente), debían estar esperándolo en la biblioteca. La razón era muy sencilla: McGongall había amenazado con escribirle a sus padres si no se ponían a hacer la tarea, que ella misma les había dado.

La razón de que ahora fuera suplente de Transformaciones era también muy sencilla. Había echado a la anterior que había contratado por inepta. Sue decía que al haber dado esa clase durante tanto tiempo, el resto del mundo le parecería inepto. Pero era obvio que estaba muy estresada. "Merlín, ¡hablar con mis padres por unos simples pergaminos es señal de que necesita vacaciones!"

De acuerdo, eran en realidad pergaminos de Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Botánica, Encantamientos, Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero no viene al caso.

James dobló a tal velocidad que se chocó de frente con alguien que llevaba una pila de libros que iba más allá de su cabeza.

- Sue, te dije que iría. No era necesario que me dieras con veinte kilos de aburrimiento en la cabeza.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado por el impacto, se percató de que no era Sue la que le devolvía la mirada.

- Oh, ¡NO! –puso una expresión de asco. - Tú de nuevo.

Camille no pareció verse afectada, sino que se levantó y lo miró sonriente.

- _Mon amour_.

- _Mon amour_un cuerno. Me llamo James.

Pero era evidente que sus habilidades de intimidación estaban en crisis, porque la chica seguía impertérrita.

- Como _quiegas,_esposo.

- James. JAMES. ¿Tan difícil de entender?

- _Pog_supuesto que no, Ja-

El polvo de los libros que habían caído, al parecer algunos bastante antiguos, le subió a la cara.

- Ja…Jam… ¡Aaaachuú! –Camille soltó un fuerte estornudo. Pero parecía feliz, como si hubiera dado cuenta de algo. - ¡Eso es! Jay-Jay.

James estaba horrorizado.

- No-no… _mon amour_… _mon amour_… -intentó retractarse.

- ¡Jay-Jay!

El chico soltó una gran cantidad de improperios, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, frustrado.

- ¿A dónde ibas tan _apugado_, Jay-Jay?

- Yo, JAMES, iba a la biblioteca. –respondio, casi gritando el "James". - ¿Y tú que hacías con esos libros?

- Oh, te _quiego desmostgag_que tengo _ceguebgo_. _¿Iguías_entonces al Baile conmigo?

- No. –contestó James, sin detenérselo a pensar un segundo. – Voy con Sue.

- ¿_Pogque_es inteligente?

- No, porque no es pesada. Y porque es mi novia.

Merlín, más directamente no podía decírselo. Pero era evidente que la chica no parecía comprenderlo.

- Yo no soy pesada. –negó Camille.

- No. Eres MUY pesada. Ahora déjame en paz, y no me vuelvas invitar al Baile. –el chico comenzó a caminar, pero no había hecho ni diez pasos, que lo volvió a llamar.

- ¡Jay-Jay!

- ¡JAMES! –vociferó él, deteniéndose, pero sin darse vuelta.

- ¿_Pog_ qué no puedes _ig_ conmigo?

El chico buscó más razones. Al parecer, la de "no te soporto. Voy con Sue" no la convencía.

- Porque sería más aburrido que ir a la biblioteca. Ni siquiera sabes de Quidditch.

Y se fue.

Pero Camille parecía muy ilusionada.

"¡Eso es! Tengo que saber de Quidditch."

Levantó los libros que se le habían caído, dejando encima de todos a "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

**º º º**

Al otro día, en el desayuno…

- El Quidditch se originó en el Pantano de Queerditch, la snitch se denomina así por el Snidget Dorado, antes se usaban cestos en vez de aros, el equipo "Montrose Magpies" es el que ha ganado la Liga en más ocasiones…

- Y tú eres la cosa más insoportable que jamás haya visto.

James siguió desayunando como si nada, mientras, enfrente suyo, Sue y Tom se encargaban de planear su próxima excursión al Bosque prohibido, mientras desayunaban a paso tranquilo.

- ¿_Quiegues venig_ al Baile conmigo, Jay-Jay?

Sue escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, estallando en carcajadas, a las que pronto se le unieron las de Tom y varios que habían escuchado. James estaba rojo de vergüenza, algo insólito en él.

- NO. Ahora vete. –le respondió, mirándola con furia.

- ¡Pero ahora sé de Quidditch! –replicó ella, sin entender.

- Pero no sabes jugarlo. –señaló él.

Camille se fue, con una expresión muy segura en su rostro.

Al otro día, estaba en la enfermería.

Una semana en cama.

**º º º**

- ¿De dónde sacaste los ingredientes, Weasley?

- Me los prestó James.

- ¿Y él cómo los consiguió?

- No me quise enterar.

Alyssa se quedó callada, mientras miraba a Rose añadir cuidadosamente los ingredientes necesarios a la poción multijugos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que el plan había comenzado, y era cuestión de una semana para que el tan esperado Baile llegara por fin. El problema era que a la poción le faltaban dos semanas.

"Ya pensaré en eso luego", intentó despejar la mente Rose. Ya tenía suficiente problema con hacer una poción tan complicada como para preocuparse de otra cosa.

- Por cierto, Weasley, me tienes que dar tus medidas para comprar la túnica. –comentó Alyssa, luego de un momento.

- ¿Y por qué la comprarías tú? –se extrañó la Gryffindor.

- Porque soy la única en esta habitación con clase.

La "habitación" en cuestión era una sala del tercer piso. Había una puerta trampa allí, pero las chicas no tenían idea de a dónde conducía, y tampoco tenían intenciones de averiguarlo. Alyssa miraba con asco a algunos pelos que había tirados por ahí, mientras que Rose no le dio importancia al hecho.

- Si con "clase" quieres decir obsesiva por la moda, entonces sí. –respondió Rose inmediatamente.

- No esperaba que una bodoque como tú captara la idea, Weasley. De modo que me da igual lo que digas.

- Es mutuo. –fue la sucinta respuesta de la chica.

- Oh, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo. –sonrió Alyssa, pero, como casi siempre, sin hacerlo sinceramente.

Rose la miró un momento detenidamente, como si estuviera evaluando algo. Finalmente habló.

- Pobre de Albus.

- Disculpa, pero la que está haciendo el sacrificio soy yo. Él tendrá la _suerte_ –Rose la miró elevando una ceja –… de ir con una chica que baila increíble, y además, es muy atractiva.

- Y humilde, sobre todo.

Alyssa no respondió a la burla, asumiendo que la humildad no era lo suyo.

- Yo diría que pobre Scorpius.

- Corrección: pobre _imbécil, idiota, estúpido, engreído_ Malfoy.

La Slytherin la miró con desaprobación.

- Eres _tan_ femenina, Weasley. Ni se te ocurra insultar en mi cuerpo. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Ogden. Cuidaré tu reputación. Trataré de ser lo más presumida, hueca y superficial posible.

Alyssa no pareció alterarse.

- Haz lo que quieras, Weasley, pero si Scor se entera, esto es tu culpa.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? ¿De la misma cosa no pensante? –preguntó retóricamente Rose. – No te preocupes, Ogden, pasarán _siglos_ antes de que ponga en funcionamiento una neurona.

- Es más inteligente de lo que tú crees. –lo defendió la chica. – Pero estás demasiado ocupada presumiendo de tu inteligencia como para notarlo. –finalizó, ácidamente.

Rose se sonrojó.

- Yo no presumo. –negó.

- Créeme, Weasley. Soy experta en eso. –nadie podía negar esto último. - Y sé que presumes.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Ogden.

- Oh, sí, no te preocupes. No te pensaba pedir permiso.

Rose decidió ignorarla, porque sabía que nunca terminarían de discutir.

"Yo no soy presumida", pensó finalmente, al parecer, auto-convenciéndose. Pero no lo logró del todo.

**º º º**

- ¿Cuándo eran las pruebas para buscador? –le preguntó Scorpius a Albus, mientras hacían tarea en su sala común.

- Este fin de semana. –contestó el de pelo verde, bastante brusco desde hace varios días.

- ¿Practicaste?

- No.

- Al…

- ¿Qué? –Albus ni siquiera había levantado la vista de sus deberes.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –preguntó confundido Scorpius. Sinceramente no entendía el enojo de su amigo, pero no había logrado sacarle una respuesta decente respecto al tema todas las veces que lo había intentado.

- No te importa.

- Sí me importa.

- Me alegro.

Scorpius estaba tentado de tirarle el tintero por la cabeza, pero luego decidió que la cabeza de su amigo no necesitaba más color. Ya tenía suficiente. Suspiró, e intentó mantenerse lo más paciente posible.

- ¿Quieres ir a practicar ahora?

- No puedo.

- ¿Por?

- Estoy haciendo tarea.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa? –preguntó un escéptico Scorpius. Albus no había comenzado a abrir la boca, que la entrada de la sala común dio paso a una aparentemente cansada Alyssa. - ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó el rubio, algo intrigado por las desapariciones de su amiga.

- Haciendo pociones. –después de todo era verdad, ¿no?

- Tú no haces pociones. –señaló Scorpius.

- No dije que me haya salido. –sonrió Alyssa, dando su mejor actuación, que Scorpius creyó, en ese momento más preocupado por el enojo de su mejor amigo. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de la mentira, decidió escaparse. – Potter, ¿vamos a practicar quidditch? Vi que te anotaste.

- ¿Vas a presentarte? –se sorprendió Albus. Alyssa asintió, sonriente.

- Mis padres van a odiarlo. Me encanta.

Albus rió, al parecer sin darle importancia a que el motivo de que él estuviera enojado, que dicho sea de paso era el hecho que Scorpius y Alyssa irían juntos al Baile (según lo que él creía), era culpa de la chica, y no de su mejor amigo, dado que ella lo había invitado.

No quiso detenerse a pensar en que había preferido no enfadarse con Alyssa.

- De acuerdo. Vamos. –aceptó.

Y dejó a un totalmente indignado Scorpius en la sala común de Slytherin, que se preguntaba desde cuándo Albus prefería pasar tiempo con Alyssa, dejándolo a él de lado.

**º º º**

- Ni una palabra sobre el complot. –bufó Hermione enojada, tirando El Profeta a la mesa.

Era temprano, y, dado que los chicos dormían, sólo Harry, Ron y Ginny desayunaban en la cocina de la casa del pelirrojo y la castaña. El resto de los visitantes estaba en sus propias casas.

Ginny tomó el diario que su cuñada y amiga había dejado y comenzó a leerlo. Harry miró a su amiga preocupado.

Ron estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Ronald, en serio, ¿podrías preocuparte un poco sobre el tema? –le espetó la mujer, algo exasperada.

- Me preocupo, nada más que con el estómago lleno. –contestó él, algo difícil de entender porque habló con la boca repleta de comida.

- ¿Podrías tragar?

- No. No es mi problema. Tú preguntaste mientras yo comía.

Harry y Ginny rieron, mientras Hermione miraba al techo, ahora exasperada del todo.

- Tendremos que ir a Hogwarts. Hay que contarle la verdad a los chicos.

Y eso hicieron, llevándose a Lily y a Hugo con ellos, y luego de avisarle a McGonagall que se dirigían hacia allí.

Apenas cruzaron el vestíbulo, se quedaron de piedra, al ver una pareja frente a ellos. El hombre hablaba desdeñosamente.

- … y quieren que nos unamos, Toria. Antes me hago pelirrojo, y con eso te digo todo.

Estaba por agregar algo más cuando se percató de que tenían visitas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía sobre que la estupidez viene en grupo? –le dijo a la mujer en un susurro bastante audible.

- Malfoy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?


	17. ¿De qué lado estás?

**Capítulo 16****: ¿De qué lado estás?**

* * *

_Apenas cruzaron el vestíbulo, se quedaron de piedra, al ver una pareja frente a ellos. El hombre hablaba desdeñosamente._

_- … y quieren que nos unamos, Toria. Antes me hago pelirrojo, y con eso te digo todo._

_Estaba por agregar algo más cuando se percató de que tenían visitas._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía sobre que la estupidez viene en grupo? –le dijo a la mujer en un susurro bastante audible._

_- Malfoy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?_

**º º º**

- Estaba entre suicidarme o pedirte un autógrafo, Potter. –contestó el rubio, con aire pensativo. – Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, permiso, elijo lo primero.

Y se hubiera ido al patio si no fuera por el agarre que Astoria tenía sobre su brazo.

- No es un tema para bromear. –lo censuró. Draco no le dio demasiada importancia.

- ¿Era una broma? Que lástima. –musitó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y mirando alrededor, como si estuviera hablando del clima, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione.

- Los chicos están aquí. –le recordó.

- No te preocupes, Granger. Con ese color de pelo que tienen, seguro que hasta un retardado como Weasley se puede dar cuenta. –intervino Draco.

Ron ya había abierto la boca para contestar, pero un pelirrojo de menor estatura se le adelantó.

- ¿A quién le dices "retardado"? –le espetó Hugo, con una voz chillona en contraste a la de los demás hombres, no sin sacarle la lengua, y finalmente, dándole una buena patada en las piernas a Draco.

- ¡ESE ES MI HIJO!- vociferó Ron, orgulloso.

- ¡AY! ¡Maldito sangresucia en frasco chico! –maldijo Draco, entre dientes, mientras se tomaba de su dolorida pierna, dando un pequeño salto.

- ¡No digas esa palabra! –se enojó Astoria, expresando en voz alta las miradas asesinas que el rubio estaba recibiendo.

- ¿Ahora eres mi madre? –se molestó su esposo, ante las recurrentes órdenes de la mujer.

- Si yo soy tu madre, entonces eres un hijo muy depravado. –le contestó, sonriente.

Draco cambió su mirada enojada por una predadora hacia su esposa, que rápidamente se transformó en una de repugnancia.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta. Es un asco.

- Malfoy, cualquier cosa que te involucre a ti en _ese_sentido, es un asco. –comentó Harry, sosteniendo a una dormida Lily en sus brazos. Ginny, Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas, mientras un confundido Hugo los miraba parpadeando.

- Cualquier cosa que te involucre a ti en _cualquier_ sentido, es un asco, Potter. Así que no me quejo. –fue la respuesta que recibió.

Harry le dirigió una mirada malhumorada, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento apareció McGonagall en el vestíbulo. No dio señales de preocuparse por el encuentro entre los ex alumnos, al parecer, considerando que ya habían crecido y madurado.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

- Lamento comunicarles que sus hijos están en clase hasta dentro de diez minutos, de modo que tendrán que esperar para hablar con ellos.

- ¿Y no puede sacarlo? Esto es más importante. –se quejó Draco, hablando solamente por Scorpius, y sacando a la luz la razón por la que él y su mujer se encontraban en Hogwarts.

- Nada es más importante que la educación mágica de su hijo en este momento, señor Malfoy. – Draco le dirigió una mirada que claramente le comunicaba que no pensaba de la misma manera. Parecía que Ron iba a hacer su propio intento, pero aparentemente, se lo pensó mejor luego de una mirada de su esposa increíblemente parecida a la de su ex profesora. – Síganme a mi despacho, tenemos temas importantes de qué hablar.

Harry y Ginny estaban susurrando divertidos mientras caminaban.

- Pasaron veinte años y nos sigue mandando igual. –le dijo Ginny.

- La mujer tiene autoridad. –señaló Harry, sonriendo.

- No. Nosotros somos patéticos, que es distinto. –contestó la pelirroja, aunque no lo decía seriamente. Harry rió.

- Hay tres mujeres que conozco a las que no desobedecería porque sí: Hermione, McGonagall, y tu madre.

Ginny parecía indignada.

- ¿Y yo?

- Contigo tengo estrategias para convencerte. –sonrió el moreno, guiñándole un ojo. Ginny, al revés de lo que hubiera sido si ella fuera la que guiñaba el ojo a su marido, no se ruborizó, sino que le dirigió una sonrisa más atrevida.

- Entonces voy a dejar que me convenzas más seguido.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó una somnolienta Lily.

Harry enrojeció vivamente y se tropezó, cayendo de espaldas, su hija ahora sentada sobre él. Ginny se partía de risa, mientras los demás los miraban confundidos. Lily reía sencillamente porque pensaba que su padre se había caído para divertirla.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí, señor Potter? –preguntó McGonagall.

"Viendo si mi trasero resistía la piedra", se vio tentado a responder el aludido.

- Me caí. –fue la respuesta que dio, en cambio, mientras corría a Lily a un lado para levantarse.

- ¿Vivo aún? Bueno, la próxima será. –murmuró Draco, como consolándose a sí mismo. Sólo Astoria lo escuchó, y moduló un "Basta" con la boca. El rubio parpadeó inocentemente.

Ginny ayudó a su marido una vez que se le hubiera pasado el ataque de risa.

Instantes después, estaban todos sentados en el despacho de la nueva directora. Lily y Hugo habían convencido a sus padres de que los dejaran ir a jugar con Kreacher. Harry pensó que debía aumentarle el sueldo si seguía entero.

- Lamento lo de su casa. –fue lo primero que dijo la profesora, dirigiéndose obviamente a Harry y Ginny.

- Fue un desastre… pero todavía tenemos Grimmauld Place. –contestó Harry.

- Y una cantidad de oro más grande que mi tía Muriel. Lo cual es decir mucho. –agregó Ginny, sonriente. Sólo los que la conocían rieron. Ron se limpió inconscientemente la mejilla.

- ¿Saben quién fue? –preguntó, esta vez en general.

- Obviamente está relacionado con el incidente en el Ministerio. –contestó Hermione. – No tiene sentido enfrentarlos por separado.

- ¿Y quién dijo que hay que enfrentarlos? –preguntó retóricamente Draco.

Los cuatro ex Gryffindors lo miraron ceñudos.

- Podrían atacarlos por detrás. –concluyó, despreocupado.

A Ron casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

- ¿Estás de nuestro lado?

-Weasley, estaré de tu lado el día que mis nietos sean pelirrojos. Es decir, nunca. –contestó Draco, con desdén.

Ron no puso en duda esa negación.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sé que los magos de sangre pura son superiores, sólo que pienso que esta forma de tomar el poder es inútil. Si lo buscan por la fuerza, tarde o temprano caerán. En cambio, si no… -dejó la frase sin terminar, dando a entender lo que pensaba, que en su opinión, era la forma más efectiva de mantenerse en el poder.

- Interesante deducción… -comentó Hermione, sopesando la situación. - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que los Aurors apoyaban a los magos de sangre pura?

- Porque soy inteligente y lo deduje, Granger. –le contestó, de manera despectiva.

- Porque nos lo ofrecieron directamente a la cara. –corrigió Astoria, ante la mirada totalmente indignada de su marido. – Pero no es un ejemplo que le quiero dar a mi hijo.

- _Nuestro_, no seas egoísta. –se molestó Draco, aunque ahora estaba más divertido.

- Tenemos que empezar a formar una resistencia. –intervino Harry, los demás rápidamente de acuerdo.

Pero no pudieron seguir la discusión sobre el tema porque las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron de repente.

- ¡Profesora, tengo que hablar con usted ahora! –se escuchó la voz de un hombre vociferar.

Pero no esperó a que se le diera permiso, sino que segundos después un furioso Bullstrode aparecía frente a ellos.

- Es ese _Potter_ –casi escupió el apellido- de nuevo…

Estaba por seguir cuando se percató de que tenía visitas. Su atención se centró inmediatamente en la pelirroja de la habitación. Le sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que ella no devolvió, sino que solo asintió por simple educación. Harry estaba en llamas.

- ¿Tu hijo causando problemas? Que patético, Potter. –comentó Draco, no porque lo creyera, sino que era una oportunidad de molestar, cosa que él no iba a desaprovechar.

Harry lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando mal al Profesor de Pociones.

- De nuestros hijos nos ocupamos nosotros, Malfoy. –intervino Ginny.

- No se nota. –contestó el hombre, sin dejarse intimidar.

En ese momento, las llamas se volvieron a encender, y por la chimenea aparecieron James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, totalmente relajados.

- Increíble, Scorpius. Bullstrode nos quiere dejar afuera en nuestro propio castigo. Que descortés. –comentó James, ignorando el "Profesor Bullstrode" que le corrigió el hombre.

Scorpius asintió, mirando a Bullstrode como si fuese lo más asqueroso que hubiera visto en su vida (con un descaro bastante interesante teniendo en cuenta que era su profesor).

- ¿Tu hijo causando problemas? Que patético, Malfoy. –señaló Ginny, sonriente. Ron rió desde su asiento

Draco estaba lívido ahora que se tenía que guardar su contestación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –interrumpió McGonagall las discusiones.

- Los alumnos Malfoy y Potter estaban molestando al alumno Flint.

- Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no es mi culpa que Flint sea un rematado idiota. –se defendió Scorpius. A su lado, James asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo. – Yo le dije: "no vuelvas a meterte conmigo si no quieres sufrir". Y el se metió. Y lo hice sufrir. –continuó con sencillez. - Pero no es mi culpa, repito.

Draco sonrió por el descaro total con el que su hijo hablaba. Astoria lo miraba mucho más seria.

- ¿Y usted, señor Potter? -preguntó la nueva directora.

James sonrió radiante.

- Yo le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo.

- ¡¿Disculpe?

- Les explico. –siguió el chico, ahora gesticulando animadamente. – Ayer Sue nos enseño este encantamiento… no me acuerdo el nombre. Pero servía para pegar cosas. Tom lo usó para pegar un póster en el baño. Y cada vez que usamos el inodoro, ahora vemos…

Rió ante el recuerdo, pero luego siguió con el relato.

- No creo que les importe. –descartó. – Lo central es que me dije: "Tengo que hacer una buena acción". Y hoy estaba caminando a la sala común de Slytherin, para hablar con Al, y me cruzo a Flint, que estaba gritándole algo a Scorpius. Y entonces… Digo, ¿Alguna vez vieron a Flint? ¿Vieron lo que es? –le preguntó a su audiencia. – Es horrendo. Y eso que… -miró brevemente a Bullstrode, que no se percató porque estaba mirando a Ginny.

Todos, excepto McGonagall, rieron. Incluso Hermione soltó una pequeña risa.

- Y me dije: "no puedo dejar que el mundo siga viendo esto". Así que lo tapé. Y se enojó conmigo porque ahora no se puede despegar la bolsa de la cabeza. –suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. – Y yo que intentaba ser solidario…

Castigados por una semana.

Fue todo lo que McGonagall les dijo.

Lo demás lo gritó.

**º º º**

- ¡Voy a conocer a Ashton Presley! ¡Voy a conocer a Ashton Presley! ¡Voy a conocer a …!

- Joss, no vas a conocer a nadie si sigues así. Vas a romper el banco. Es peligroso. –le dijo Rose, mientras vía como su amiga saltaba feliz sobre el banco, esperando que llegara Aydan Lockhart a enseñarles Encantamientos. Pero todavía faltaba un rato para que comenzara la clase.

Joss bufó, pero de todas formas se bajó, pero se sentó sobre la mesa. Anne estaba con su cabeza apoyada en los brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no estás contenta, Annie? ¡Vamos a conocer a Ashton Presley! –intentó animarla.

- Joss, creo que se enteró las anteriores trescientas cuatro veces que lo repetiste. –razonó Rose. La chica le sacó la lengua, pero luego sonrió, al pensar que iba a conocer al cantante de su grupo preferido.

- Porque no tengo con quien ir. –contestó Anne, triste.

- Oh, como si a alguien le importara. –intentó consolarla Rose.

- Tú al menos vas con tu primo. –repuso la chica.

"Voy con Malfoy", se vio tentada a responder Rose, pero se resistió.

- No te preocupes, Annie. Hay muchas personas que no tienen pareja. Yo, por ejemplo. –dijo Joss.

- Pero a ti no te importa. –se negó a razonar Anne.

- ¡Pero hay muchos más! –insistió Joss.

- ¿Cómo quiénes?

- Mmm… ¿Flint, Kyle y Bradford? –contestó la chica, sonriendo casi como si se disculpara.

- Gracias, Joss. Me alegraste el día. –respondió Anne sarcástica.

- ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Vas a ir con alguien! –determinó Jessica. – De hecho, vamos a conseguirte pareja ahora mismo.

Y acto seguido, la tomó del brazo, saliendo del aula al pasillo. Rose las seguía sorprendida.

- ¡NO, JOSS! –se resistió Anne, intentando volver al aula.

- ¡Vas a invitar a alguien! ¡Al primero que pase!

No había terminado de decir esa frase, que un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff de quinto año apareció caminando frente a ellas.

- Esta temporada es nuestra, chicos. Somos el mejor equipo.

Los demás festearon el comentario.

- Y si hay alguien mejor, entonces Patrick lo tira de la escoba. –se volvieron a reír, mientras palmeaban a un chico bastante corpulento, que, sin embargo, sonreía entre humilde y satisfecho de sí mismo.

- No es para tanto, chicos. –negó Patrick Nottingham, el mejor golpeador que su casa había visto en años.

Estaba tan distraído hablando con sus amigos que no vio a una pequeña Gryffindor parada frente a él. Rose y Joss estaban unos pasos más atrás.

- ¡Oh, disculpa! –sonrió, luego de chocar a Anne sin darse cuenta.

Anne, sin embargo, sólo enrojeció vivamente, y salió corriendo, dejando a todos estupefactos.

- ¿Hice algo malo? –se sorprendió Patrick.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, e instantes después, ya no estaban allí.

Rose y Joss se miraron sin entender que había sucedido allí.

**º º º**

Ted caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su habitación. Faltaban sólo unos días para que empezara octubre, y eso significaba que empezaba su mes para convencer a Victoire de que tenían que casarse.

- Ted… -preguntó Ferdinand, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras jugaba a rebotar una pelota de tenis muggle contra la pared. - ¿Ya compraste el anillo?

El aludido se congeló.

- Mmm… ¿debería? –preguntó, incómodo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Oh, no, no es _tan_ necesario. –intervino Mark. – Puedes ofrecerle un sándwich en vez de un anillo de compromiso, pero no estoy seguro de que acepte.

- Bueno, al menos sabrá que con Ted no pasará hambre. –bromeó Jack, el cuarto ocupante de la habitación de Ted Lupin.

- Chicos, muévanse. Tengo que ir a comprar el anillo.

- ¿Y por qué nos tenemos que mover? ¿Necesitas ayuda para mover tu trasero? –preguntó Mark, cómodamente sentado en la cama.

- ¡No, Mark! –se molestó Ted, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¡Necesito que me ayuden a elegirlo!

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros tenemos experiencia con anillos de compromiso? –se extrañó Ferdinand.

Ted les dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- La verdad, nada. –los demás sonrieron, conformes. – Pero no tengo idea de qué hacer, así que ustedes vienen conmigo.

**º º º**

Media hora después…

- Cómprale el más barato.

- ¡No, Jack! ¡Es Vic! ¿Cómo voy a pedir el más barato?

- ¿Tienes mucho dinero?

- No.

- Entonces cómprale el más barato. –insistió Jack.

- Cómprale el más feo. –sugirió Ferdinand.

- ¿Para?

- Para que diga que no. Te va a salvar la vida.

Los tres amigos rieron, mientras Ted miraba preocupado todos los anillos frente a él.

- ¿Tú que dices, Mark?

- No le compres nada.

- ¿Por?

- Dame el dinero a mí. Le voy a dar un mejor uso. Cerveza de manteca.

Una vez se sofocaron las risas nuevamente, Mark volvió a hablar.

- Eres demasiado complicado, Ted. Así es más fácil.

Cerró los ojos, y escogió un anillo al azar.

- Éste será. Vamos.

Milagrosamente, a todos les pareció decente el escogido. Antes de irse del lugar, Ferdinand comentó:

- No sólo que te diriges al infierno, sino que pagas fortuna por ello. Increíble.

Ted lo miró mal, pero los demás rieron.

**º º º**

_Ya me encargué de lo del Baile. McGonagall lo atrasó una semana._

_A. O._

Alyssa se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica, mientras se dirigía a la pajarera de las lechuzas para enviarle la pequeña carta a Rose.

Había que aceptar sus habilidades de persuasión eran buenas. Como la fecha del Baile se superponía a la de las pruebas, logró convencer a McGonagall diciendo que todos los que se postularan estarían tan cansados que ni disfrutarían del acontecimiento, y que lo importante era la unidad de las Casas, y bla, bla, bla.

Bueno, el hecho de que estuviera rodeada de un Profesor Bullstrode que no paraba de mirar a Ginny Weasley, un Harry Potter totalmente furioso, un Kurt Flint con una bolsa pegada a la cabeza, una Astoria Malfoy retando a su hijo mientras su marido se encargaba de pelear con Ron Weasley, y una Hermione Granger intentando calmar a su marido, todo esto mientras un James Potter bromeaba al respecto, evidentemente la había ayudado a que la mujer estuviera distraída. Ah, los señores Flint también estaban bastante molestos respecto a que su hijo tuviera una bolsa en lugar de cabeza.

Estaba volviendo de la pajarera, cuando decidió que era no le vendría mal practicar un poco de Quidditch. No era que tuviera miedo de que Potter le ganara el puesto de buscadora. Ja. Como si fuera posible que ella fuera a perder en algo.

Cruzó el ahora blanco patio del colegio, y llegó al campo, no sin antes ir a buscar su escoba. Estaba por despegar, cuando una mancha negra y verde aterrizó frente a ella. Lo verde era el pelo y lo negro la túnica.

- Engreída. –sonrió Albus.

- Potter. –saludó ella a su vez. – Estaba pensando…

- ¡NO! ¿En serio? –fingió sorprenderse él.

- Tan en serio como que tu pelo es lo más horrible que jamás he visto. Sin contar a mi madre, por supuesto.

Albus soltó una carcajada, sin molestarse por el comentario respecto a su cabeza.

- Repito. Estaba pensando en que… ¿Por qué esperar a las pruebas si podemos resolver ya mismo quién es el mejor buscador?

El chico de pelo verde sonrió ante el reto.

- Por mí, perfecto. ¿Pero cómo estás tan segura de que somos los mejores?

- No se tú, pero yo siempre soy la mejor en todo. –sonrió, o más bien rió.

- Excepto cuando yo juego. –repuso Albus, desafiante.

- Demuéstralo.

El chico solo asintió, soltando la snitch que tenía en su mano desde antes de descender. Antes de elevarse en el aire, preguntó algo que lo tenía bastante intrigado. Sin contar el: "¿Por qué demonios invitaste a Scorpius al Baile?"

- ¿Por qué te postulas? No pensé que te gustaba el Quidditch.

Alyssa respondió con toda su sinceridad antes de que detenerse a pensar en que lo estaba haciendo.

- Porque mis padres no pueden meterse en esto. Soy libre cuando vuelo.

Y sin otra palabra más, se despegó del suelo.

Segundos después, Albus tomó una decisión.

Se dejó ganar.

* * *

**Una aclaración que van a ver repetida más adelante: Albus no juega en el equipo de su casa porque JKR dijo que no lo haría. La información de este tipo la saco de una página que se llama eldiccionario punto org y que recopila información de libros, entrevistas y otros comentarios que ha hecho la autora.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**(¿No se merece un review este capítulo? :D)**


	18. Una semana agitada

**Capítulo 17****: Una semana agitada**

* * *

- Esto es injusto.

Sue elevó la mirada de sus deberes para observar a Tom luchar con los suyos. Era cuestión de una semana para que empezara el Baile, pero el chico no parecía tomarse demasiado en serio el hecho de buscar una pareja. O tal vez era su costumbre de dejar todo para último momento.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le sonrió, inconscientemente feliz ante la ausencia de cierta alumna de Hufflepuff.

- Sí, por favor. –aceptó Tom. – Convence a McGonagall que era mi derecho no anotarme en nada.

Sue hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos ni suspirar exasperada.

- Tom, tenías que anotarte por lo menos en _alguna_ materia extra. Es por el bien de tu futuro.

- ¡Mi futuro piensa como yo, te lo aseguro! No necesitaba ninguna materia extra.

- Por supuesto que sí. –insistió la chica.

- ¿Sabes, Sue? Tienes la mente muy metida en los libros. Es urgente que te despejes. –cambió de tema el chico.

- También necesito despejar mi tarea, Tom.

- Si estás tan desesperada por despejar tarea, te ofrezco la mía. –ofreció su amigo con una sonrisa, acercándole sus pergaminos.

- No, gracias. Pero buen intento. –replicó ella, alejándolos.

Sue se enfrascó en su redacción para Runas Antiguas sin demorarse un instante, mientras que Tom parecía no darle importancia a que sus deberes lo estaban llamando.

- ¿Crees que tendremos una buena temporada de Quidditch?

La chica, fanática del deporte, no se percató de la distracción, sino que contestó entusiasmada.

- Supongo que sí, pero hay que estar presentes en las pruebas de Slytherin y en sus entrenamientos. No quiero que su nuevo buscador nos agarre por sorpresa.

- Pero no creo que se tomen muy bien el hecho de que los espiemos. Le contarán a un profesor. –contestó el comentarista oficial de los partidos.

- ¿Y quién dijo que nos iban a ver? –le sonrió ella.

Tom pareció comprender de repente que su amiga estaba pensando en los desilusionadores. Fingió sorprenderse.

- ¿Pero no va contra las normas?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y a quién le importa?

Tom soltó una pequeña risa.

- Ésa es la Sue que me gusta.

Sue rió, pero instantes después se congeló, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Tom abrió mucho los ojos al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Quiero decir… no que me gusta-gusta… o sea, que me encan… NO. –se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Tom, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y es tu culpa! –respondió él, bajando sus manos.

- ¡¿Mi qué? –se indignó ella.

- ¡Culpa!

- ¡Ya te escuché!

- ¿Y para que preguntas?

- ¡No pregunté!

- Dijiste: "¿Mi qué?"

- Tom, era un "mi qué" de enojo.

- Oh, disculpa por haber confundido a tu "mi qué".

Sue soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

- ¿Me estás preguntando?

- ¡SÍ, TOM TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!

- ¡Y yo que sé! Ahora no sé cuando preguntas o no. –se defendió el chico.

A Sue ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- Sólo-… sólo contesta, ¿quieres?

- ¿Que conteste qué?

- ¡LO QUE TE ACABO DE PREGUNTAR, TOM, POR FAVOR!

- ¿Y qué era? –preguntó el chico, perdido.

- Que por qué era mi culpa.

- ¿Qué cosa era tu culpa?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Por eso te pregunto!

- ¿Y yo por qué tendría que saber? –repuso, aún más perdido, Tom.

- ¡ARRGHH!

Sue tomó su cabeza entre las manos, frustrada, al mismo tiempo que James entraba a la sala común rascándose el oído y murmurando por lo bajo.

- Malditos gritos de McGonagall… parece que hubiera nacido con vociferador incorporado… -se detuvo al ver a su novia y mejor amigo con caras de malhumor. - ¿Otra vez peleando, ustedes dos? ¿No se cansan? –se hartó.

- Por supuesto que me canso, James, ¿o te parece que lo hago por deporte? –le contestó Tom.

- No lo preguntaba en serio, Tom. –repuso James, como si fuera obvio.

El aludido estalló.

- ¿Y QUIEREN QUE ADIVINE? ¿POR QUÉ NO PREGUNTAN CUANDO PREGUNTAN, Y SE QUEJAN CUANDO SE QUEJAN Y SE ENOJAN CUANDO SE ENOJAN?

El chico lo meditó unos segundos.

- ¿Realmente me lo estás preguntando, Tom? –le preguntó James luego, en tono confidencial.

Tom no respondió, sino que respiraba agitadamente. Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero finalmente salió por el retrato, algo dramático.

- No tiene mi estilo, pero va bien encaminado. –comentó James, mientras se acercaba a Sue. - ¿Por qué discutían? –le preguntó, mientras se apoyaba sobre los deberes de la chica, efectivamente impidiéndole continuar.

Sue parecía realmente triste.

- No lo sé James, pero es como si algo hubiera pasado entre el año pasado y este. Ya casi no puedo hablar con él sin pelearme. –se quedó callada unos segundos, mientras James la miraba esperando que continuara. – No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. –agregó en voz baja, casi quebrada.

- ¡Y no van a dejar de serlo! –negó él. Sue lo miró con ojos acuosos. – Tal vez… bueno, serán amigos con ojos morados y tal vez un diente menos, pero amigos al fin. Nada que Poppy no pueda arreglar.

Sue rió mientras se enjugaba los ojos. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

- Gracias.

James le sonrió y le dio un leve empujoncito en el hombro.

- No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos.

- James, eres mi novio. –rió Sue, ahora más ampliamente.

El chico parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

- ¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado. –soltó una carcajada.

Sue negó divertida con la cabeza.

- A mi también me pasa a veces. Debe ser que estamos muy cómodos como para notar una gran diferencia. –dedujo.

James asintió, pero luego se removió en su asiento.

- Yo estoy cómodo contigo, pero estas butacas acolchonadas definitivamente ayudan. Son increíbles.

Sue no pudo evitar reír una vez más.

**º º º**

Rose y Joss arrastraron a una reluctante Anne a los jardines, ésta última habiéndose querido escapar una vez que Encantamientos hubiera terminado.

- ¡Chicas suéltenme!

- Por supuesto que no, Annie. –negó Joss. – Vas a conocer a los integrantes de Cancerberos, la mejor banda de música del mundo mágico, y sobre todo a Ashton Presley, el cantante, que es increíble. ¿Y aún así estás triste? –soltó un bufido- No, definitivamente estás loca. No te puedo dejar así.

Finalmente se fueron a sentar al patio.

- Ahora explícanos que sucedió antes de entrar a la clase, que saliste corriendo así. –pidió Rose.

- Chicas, en serio, no es para tanto… -intentó excusarse Anne.

Joss soltó otro bufido.

- Annie, vas a explicárnoslo tarde o temprano, de modo que hazlo ahora así aprovechamos el recreo entero.

- Eso fue realmente insensible, Joss. –le recriminó su alicaída amiga.

Joss se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia luego con un gesto de la mano. Rose decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

- Annie …–ella se giró para mirarla-…realmente nos puedes contar lo que quieras. En serio. No nos reiremos de ti.

Anne se puso a jugar con la manga de su túnica, nerviosa.

- Me gusta un chico. –admitió, finalmente.

- ¡Que emoción! –chilló Joss.

- Que desastre. –comentó Rose, asociando al género masculino con Scorpius Malfoy inconscientemente.

Anne decidió seguir, ahora que había empezado.

- Un jugador de quidditch, más grande que yo.

- ¡MERLÍN, TE GUSTA JAMES! –ahora sí chilló Rose, estupefacta.

- _¡Shhhh, Rose!_¡No me gusta James! –negó apresuradamente. – Es… Patrick… Patrick Nottingham.

- ¡El bateador asesino! –se sorprendió Joss, recordando al jugador de los tejones de un partido del año pasado, en donde había dado certeros golpes con las bludgers a los Gryffindors.

- ¡Por eso saliste…!

- Corriendo, sí. –terminó Anne por Rose. – Por lo menos ahora sabe que existo. –le buscó el lado positivo, aunque se la veía bastante desanimada.

- No digas eso, Annie… -intentó consolarla la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione.

- Sí, Annie… seguro que se acordaba de ti… -Anne miró a Joss escéptica. - … simplemente…bueno, eres tan baja como yo y tal vez el chico no ve muy bien desde las alturas.

- ¡Joss! –le recriminó Rose, al ver que Joss no estaba haciendo nada por mejorar el ánimo de su amiga.

- Bueno, ahora sé que me falta crecer. –musitó Anne.

- No te preocupes, Annie, es cuestión de esperar cinco años a ver qué pasa. –intentó sonreírle Joss, sin éxito.

- ¡No hay que esperar! –soltó Rose de repente, como si hubiera encontrado la solución al problema. Las otras le dirigieron miradas inquisitivas. - ¡Poción para envejecer! ¡No necesitamos más que eso! Ya vengo, voy a hablar con James, seguro nos ayuda.

Y acto seguido, se fue corriendo, dejando a sus amigas con la interna duda de cuándo Rose había dejado de darle tanta importancia a las normas.

Y la respuesta, aunque era bastante sencilla, no se les ocurrió: ayudar a una amiga.

**º º º**

- No, no quiero. Y deberías haberte quedado en la enfermería. Aunque supongo que Poppy te dio de alta porque tampoco te soportaba.

James ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su escoba, a la que estaba lustrando sentado en el pasto del campo de quidditch. Tom estaba a su lado, acostado, y estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, que involucraban a la guardiana de Gryffindor, que no se percató de la presencia de Camille.

La chica decidió ignorar la última parte de la oración.

- ¡_Pego_Jay-Jay! ¡No necesito _jugag_ quidditch _paga_ _podeg_ ser tu pareja! –insistió Camille, acostumbrándose lentamente al nuevo acento.

James finalmente levantó la mirada al escuchar su molesto sobrenombre.

- No, necesitas ser menos insoportable. Cosa que al parecer te resulta imposible. De modo que VETE. –finalizó, gritando.

- ¿_Pensagás seg_mi pareja si me voy ahora? –preguntó, ilusionada.

James pensó que era una oportunidad única de sacársela de encima, al menos por el momento.

- Sí… tan solo… vete.

Camille soltó un chillido de emoción, antes de irse, no sin antes abrazar al que ella, para indignación del chico, consideraba su "futugo esposo".

- ¿Lo decías en serio? ¿No vas con Sue? –preguntó Tom, al parecer, despertándose con el ruido. Había una expresión extraña en sus ojos que James no pudo descifrar.

- No, por supuesto que no hablo en serio. Nada más quería que se fuera. –descartó el chico, volviendo a poner su atención en la escoba.

Tom lo miró seriamente, aunque el chico no levantó la vista.

- No debiste mentirle. Ahora está ilusionada.

- ¿Y a mí que importa? –le restó importancia James, ahora examinando el resultado de su trabajo.

- ¡A mí me importa! –le espetó Tom, enderezándose, y logrando que su amigo levantara la vista, sorprendido por el tono de voz. – La puedes lastimar, ¿sabes? ¡Pero claro, eres tan egocéntrico que no te alcanza sólo con que Sue te adore, quieres tener a todas las chicas dando vuelta a tu alrededor!

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Tom? –se extrañó James. - Además, yo no soy egocéntrico.

- ¿No eres egocéntrico? Por favor… -Tom se cruzó de brazos, al parecer, con su temperamento a flor de piel últimamente.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Puede que sea un poco egocéntrico. –admitió. - Pero yo no la busqué, ¿Sabes? Es ella que se me cuelga como una garrapata cada vez que me ve.

- Entonces no la hagas ilusionar. Ya tienes a Sue.

- ¡Ya sé que Sue es mi novia! ¡Deja de repetirlo! –se hartó James. – Además, a ella no le importa. ¿Qué se te dio ahora por hacer de su defensor?

- Yo no estoy haciendo de defensor de nadie. –negó Tom.

- ¿No estás haciendo de defensor? Por favor… -lo imitó James, también cruzándose de brazos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No me imites! –le recriminó Tom, pero no pudo seguir tan enojado con James ahora que sabía que éste se lo estaba tomando a broma.

James negó con la cabeza, y miró a Tom a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó. – No pareces el mismo Tom de siempre estos días.

El aludido se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se la refregó brevemente, antes de bajarlas, frustrado.

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, ojalá que se te pase. Para gritos histéricos ya tenemos a Sue. –le dijo, sonriente.

Tom rió, mientras miraba sin ver como James se ponía a trabajar de nuevo en su escoba.

"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?", se preguntó. Sin embargo, no se pudo responder a sí mismo.

**º º º**

- Ahora tendremos que esperar otra hora hasta que los chicos salgan de clase. Genial, Weasley. –le dijo Draco sarcásticamente, consultando el reloj.

Efectivamente, para cuando hubieron terminado de discutir, tanto Scorpius como James habían regresado a sus salas comunes, Lily y Hugo habían insistido con que tenían hambre, con lo cual decidieron almorzar y hablar luego con los chicos. El problema había sido que Draco, Ron y Harry se habían puesto a discutir nuevamente y se les pasó la hora.

- Tú empezaste todo esto, Malfoy, así que mejor cierra la boca. –le espetó Ron.

- Discutiendo quién empezó… muy maduro de tu parte, comadreja. –se burló el rubio.

- Creo que es hora de que se comporten como los adultos que son. –les recordó McGonagall, dirigiéndoles una mirada dura desde su asiento detrás del escritorio.

- Oh, no. –la corrigió Ron. – Los que estamos sentados de este lado, somos cinco adultos, dos niños, y un hurón.

- Un hurón que te va a pasar a mejor vida si no cierras la boca en este instante, Weasley.

- ¿Y por qué no la cierras tú? –intervino un enojado Hugo, que se había sentado en una silla aparte, porque "ya estaba grande para sentarse con sus padres", a diferencia de Lily, que simplemente estaba demasiado cómoda encima de Harry como para molestarse en pedir una butaca para ella.

- Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. –le sonrió Ron, mientras Hermione le dirigía a ambos pelirrojos una mirada de "Basta, es suficiente".

- Porque no caí tan bajo como para aceptar órdenes de una comadreja de veinte centímetros de altura. –le sonrió Draco, ante lo cual Astoria lo miró mal, simplemente porque era injusto que un hombre se peleara de igual a igual con un niño.

- Déjalo, Hugo. –intervino Hermione.

- ¡Pero, mamá, él es malo! –intentó seguir discutiendo el chico.

- Ya me está conociendo. –se sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

- Creo que tenemos que discutir cosas más importantes. –intervino Harry.

- Exacto, papá. –acordó Lily desde su regazo, muy seria. - ¿Crees que de verdad los nargles están en peligro de extinción?

Harry hizo todo lo posible para disimular la carcajada que se le estaba escapando de la boca.

- No lo sé, Lils.

- ¿Quién te enseño esa palabra, cielo? –le preguntó Ginny.

- La tía Luna.

- Tu hija está chiflada, Potter. –intervino el rubio.

- Disculpen. –y dicho esto, Astoria arrastró a un sorprendido Draco fuera del despacho de la directora, antes de que sufriera una ola de reprimendas por hablar así de la pequeña pelirroja.

- Toria, es verdad. –se defendió Draco una vez fuera. – Está loca y eso que sólo tiene… no lo sé, ¿diez años?

- ¡Draco, no importa! ¡Son niños!

- No intentes engañarme, Toria. Esta patada no me la dio un niño, sino un demonio en potencia. –le recordó el golpe de Hugo, señalándose su pierna. – Para mí que Weasley lo entrenó.

- Eso es ridículo. –le espetó su esposa.

- Tú no conoces a Weasley, yo sé de lo que hablo. Me quiere hacer la vida imposible.

- Porque tú no. –le hizo hacer memoria ella.

- Lo mío es legítima defensa.

- ¿Contra dos chicos de diez años?

- _Pequeña_ legítima defensa, entonces. –corrigió el hombre.

Astoria no sabía si reír o gritar exasperada. Se decantó por dirigirle una mirada algo harta a su esposo.

- Tan sólo compórtate.

- Depende de qué haya a cambio. –sonrió él.

- La pregunta correcta sería que habrá a cambio si _no_ te comportas. –respondió ella, ahora amenazante.

- No te tengo miedo. –contestó él.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues deberías.

- Eres una reina del drama, Toria, espero que lo sepas. –le respondió él sin dejarse intimidar, mientras volvían a subir la escalera caracol.

- Por supuesto que me encanta el drama, Draco. Me casé contigo.

El hombre soltó una risa, y antes de abrir la puerta le dio un beso en los labios.

- Eso no significa que te guste el drama, sino que tienes buen gusto.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, y entró al despacho en el medio de una conversación de Lily y sus padres.

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar en Hogwarts?

Harry estaba decidido a no mentirle.

- Porque están pasando muchas cosas y queremos que no te pase nada. Además, Hugo se quedará contigo, ¿verdad? –el hombre intercambió una rápida mirada entre McGonagall, que asintió, y Ron y Hermione, que repitieron el gesto. Finalmente miró a Hugo, que sonrió.

- Por supuesto, tío. Ya estoy grande.

- Pero… ¡mi peluche de Snitch! –protestó Lily. Harry se rascó la cabeza incómodo y miró a Hermione, que por la expresión en su cara parecía querer decir que no había rescatado al peluche en cuestión.

- Lils, no te preocupes. –Hugo se levantó y se acercó a su prima. – Estoy seguro que James te robará una y tendrás una Snitch de verdad.

McGonagall carraspeó desde el escritorio.

- Emmm… estoy seguro que James tomará una prestada y se olvidará de devolverla. –intentó corregirse el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

- Pero no me gusta el quidditch, me gustan los peluches. –precisó la pequeña.

- Te compraremos uno, Lils. –aseguró Ginny. Harry, a su lado, asintió.

- Potter, teniendo en cuenta cómo te buscan…tengo la ligera impresión que andar comprando peluches por Hogsmeade no es lo más sensato. –aprovechó la oportunidad el rubio para soltar un poco de sarcasmo y, de paso, dejar en ridículo a Harry. Cosa que no le salió.

- Exacto, Malfoy. Por eso iras tú. –le sonrió.

- Lo pediremos vía lechuza. –intervino Astoria, porque parecía que su esposo estaba por sufrir un paro cardíaco.

- ¿Podemos ir a dar otra vuelta por el castillo? –preguntó Hugo, deseoso de salir a explorar el lugar. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que le dieron permiso, que ya había arrastrado a Lily con él y había salido corriendo.

- Necesitamos un lugar donde empezar a planear qué hacer. –rompió el silencio una práctica Hermione.

- ¿Grimmauld Place? –sugirió Harry.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

- Todo el mundo espera que vayamos ahí. Lo mismo que mi casa o la de cualquier Weasley.

- ¿Demasiados para nombrarlos, Granger? –señaló Draco, sonriente.

- Exacto Malfoy. Saca la cuenta de cuántos brazos hay para pegarte si sigues así. –le sonrió un amenazante Ron.

- Trescientos veinticuatro. ¿O me quedé corto? –se burló el rubio.

Ron se levantó enfurecido pero Harry lo bajó de nuevo, agarrándole de la manga.

- Ahora terminemos esto. Luego te ayudo.

- ¡Harry! –se quejó Ginny desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué? –se preparó para defenderse el moreno.

- No me dejes afuera. –fue la inesperada respuesta, que lo hizo sonreír.

- Siempre tan femenina, comadreja menor.

Draco estaba por recibir varias respuestas mordaces, pero su esposa habló antes.

- Podríamos usar nuestra casa. –propuso.

- ¿QUÉ? –se olvidó de la sutileza su marido. – Disculpen. –y dicho esto, se levantó, como anteriormente había hecho Astoria, y la sacó del despacho. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Te contagió la hija de Potter, o qué?

- Por supuesto que no estoy loca. Creo que es una buena idea. Nadie se lo esperaría.

- Yo incluido.

- ¿Ves? Es una buena idea. –sonrió ella, pero sin lograr que su marido se la devolviera.

- Potter, Weasley, sangresucia, comadrejas … no es una buena idea. Es una catástrofe.

- Y luego resulta que soy yo la reina del drama… -suspiró Astoria.

- Es un no. Y es mi última palabra.

Minutos después…

- ¿Entonces mañana a las diez en la casa de Malfoy?

Astoria asintió. Draco gruñó.

**º º º**

- Faltan cinco días, Molly… yo que tú me empiezo a probar las túnicas de Slytherin.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

- Estoy hablando contigo Molly, ya estoy ahí.

- Entonces vete a un infierno lo más lejos posible del mío.

**º º º**

- Cuatro días, Molly… ¿nervios?

- Sólo ganas de estamparte la cara contra la pared, no sé que te parece.

- Con esa cara creo que podrías haber asustado a cualquiera.

- Lo sé, Joss, era la idea.

**º º º**

- Tres días, Molly… ¿qué se siente saber que harás el ridículo frente a toda la escuela?

- No lo sé Malfoy, dímelo tú, que usarás las túnicas de Gryffindor durante toda una semana.

**º º º**

- Dos días, Molly… no veo la hora de que pierdas la apuesta.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy, no la verás.

**º º º**

- Mañana es el gran día, Molly.

- ¿Te tirarás al lago? Yo sabía que eras bueno, muy en el fondo.

**º º º**

- Ya me sé los días de la semana, Malfoy, así que ahórrate saliva y déjame en paz.

**º º º**

- Llegó el momento de la verdad, Mo-

Scorpius se interrumpió al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente, sonriendo con una seguridad desconcertante. Lo desconcertante era en verdad lo hermosa y bien arreglada que estaba, haciendo difícil reconocer en ella a la Rose de todos los días.

- Malfoy. –sonrió Alyssa, satisfecha con lo que había logrado realizar a la melena de la Gryffindor.

- No empiecen. –intervino Albus, pensando que se iban a poner a discutir. Le colocó las manos en los hombros a la que él pensaba era su prima, acercándola a la puertas del Gran Salón y alejándola de Scorpius y la verdadera Rose. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Rosie? Te ves un poco colorada.

- Perfecta, gracias. –sonrió algo forzada Alyssa, intentando serenarse.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más que las puertas se abrieron y la música llegó a sus oídos.

* * *

**¡TREMENDO CAPÍTULO!**

**Largísimo. (Acabo de descubrir que "larguisimo" no existe. Y ustedes acaban de descubrir que "tremendo" es mi palabra favorita, por ahora. También me gustan triquiñuela y pichincha, pero no viene al caso)**

**El tema de el "envejecimiento" de Anne, la pareja de Tom, Camille, y la reacción de los chicos ante las noticias que sus padres les dijeron esta semana las verán todas en el capítulo que viene.**

**Espero que les haya gustado… capítulo que viene: el Baile en sí.**

**Yeah.**


	19. El Baile de Bienvenida

"_La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la belleza que enamora."_

_José Ortega y Gasset_

* * *

**Capítulo 18****: El Baile de Bienvenida**

* * *

- ¡BAJEN DE UNA VEZ!

El grito de Sue se hizo escuchar aún por encima del alboroto general de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y, aunque amortiguado, también llegó a las habitaciones de los chicos de tercero.

- No entiendo por qué es tan impaciente. –comentó James con tranquilidad desde el baño, mientras examinaba su reflejo desde distintos ángulos. Su otro yo le sonreía satisfecho.

Finalmente salió, para encontrar a un Tom aún vestido con las túnicas del colegio. Los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación ya se habían ido.

- No quiero asustarte, pero Sue te despellejará vivo si no te cambias en… aproximadamente tres segundos. –le aconsejó James.

Tom lo miró confundido.

- ¿Por qué exactamente en…?

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de repente para dejar ver a una chica que los miraba totalmente enfurecida.

- Por eso. –contestó James, señalando a Sue con el dedo.

- ¡James, vamos a perdernos el inicio del Baile! ¡Y Tom…!

Sue se había girado para pedirle a su amigo que se apurara pero se congeló al percatarse que ni siquiera se había cambiado.

- Tom, ¿dónde está tu túnica?

- La tengo puesta.

- ¡Tu túnica de gala! –remarcó la chica.

- Oh, eso… -Tom se rascó la nariz y desvió la mirada.

- Sí, eso. –contestó ella. - ¿Por qué no estás cambiado, Tom?

- ¿Acaso estoy desnudo?

La paciencia de Sue ya estaba en el límite, y la expresión de su cara lo reflejaba. James decidió intervenir.

- Tom, ¿dónde está tu _túnica_ _de gala_? –le preguntó, señalándose su propia túnica, al parecer, para que su amigo entendiera.

- James, sé lo que significa _túnica de gala_, no es necesario que hagas señas. –precisó Tom, aunque sin hacer ningún movimiento como para ir a buscar la prenda en cuestión.

- Bueno, uno nunca sabe. –se excusó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sue estaba harta.

- Tom, la verdad es que no tengo paciencia…

- ¡No me digas! ¿En serio? –la interrumpió él, con fingida sorpresa, causando que James soltara un carcajada.

- ¡TAN SÓLO PONTE LA MALDITA TÚNICA DE UNA VEZ! –gritó Sue, totalmente exasperada.

- ¡NO TENGO NINGUNA! –le contestó Tom, también a los gritos. Sue se quedó boquiabierta. – Lo dejé para último momento y me olvidé.

- Eso es una muy buena explicación. –dijo James casualmente.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –le preguntó Sue, mientras se agachaba y abría el baúl de James.

- ¡Hey, mi privacidad! –se quejó el muchacho, pero su novia lo ignoró, mientras revolvía el contenido.

- Toma, ponte esto. –le indicó Sue a Tom, mientras le lanzaba una túnica de James.

- "Permiso, James. Claro, te la presto."-remarcó el dueño de la túnica.

- Sí, ya sabía que se la prestabas, por eso no te pregunté. –le contestó Sue con simpleza.

- Eres una maleducada, Brown. –le espetó James, pero le sacó el efecto malhumorado con una sonrisa. Ella la devolvió.

Inmediatamente después se escuchó un carraspeo incómodo.

- Eh… me voy a cambiar. –fue lo que dijo Tom antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

- Este chico está cada día más extraño. –observó James. Luego se acercó a su novia. – Por cierto, te ves horrenda. –le dijo, visiblemente bromeando.

- Igual que tu ojo si lo escucho de nuevo. –le respondió una amenazante Sue, pero sin tomarse en serio la cuestión.

- Te ves pre-cio-sa. –se corrigió él rápidamente.

- Me parecía que había escuchado mal. –rió Sue.

- No. Habías escuchado bien. –contestó James, riendo abiertamente. Sue se sacó un zapato y se lo mostró, dando una clara señal de amenaza. – No, habías escuchado mal, Sue. ¿Cómo pensaste que te diría algo así? –se volvió a corregir él.

- Le tienes miedo a una chica, James. Es patético. –se burló ella.

- Le tengo miedo a tu zapato, Sue, son dos cosas distintas. –señaló él, mirando al calzado en cuestión con precaución.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se lo volvía a colocar en su lugar. Después de unos segundos de silencio, miró pensativa hacia el baño.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo mal?

- Amenazarme con un zapato.

- Estoy hablando de Tom, James. –aclaró la chica.

- Ah… bueno, supongo que gritarle todo el tiempo no es… lo mejor que puedes hacer. –contestó el chico.

- Yo no le… -Sue se interrumpió al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo James. – ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero él me hace perder la calma!

- Sue, todo te hace perder la calma. –señaló su novio.

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¿Ves? La estás perdiendo ahora. –puntualizó James.

La chica respiró hondamente.

- Tom y tú son un desafío para la paciencia de cualquiera.

- Pero yo soy demasiado lindo como para que eso importe. –desvió el tema inconscientemente James.

- Tú eres demasiado engreído como para que te importe. –repuso su novia.

- _Puede_ que tengas razón. _Puede_. –aceptó él a medias.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando porque Tom salió del baño, con la túnica algo desarreglada, la cual le quedaba levemente más suelta de lo que debería.

- ¡Vámonos! Vamos a llegar tarde. –los apuró Sue, tomando la mano de James y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Tom se quedó mirando al punto donde antes habían estado sus amigos por unos segundos. "Que alguien me explique qué me sucede", pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras y los alcanzaba fuera de la Sala Común.

Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho una vez allí, porque había reunido un grupo considerable de gente. Se abrió paso y vio que en el medio de todos había una chica realmente hermosa, pero que parecía inconsciente de todas las miradas que recibía. Estaba concentrada en la persona que tenía en frente, que la miraba harto.

- Eres más insoportable que tener una astilla clavada en…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –interrumpió Sue a James. – Esta no es tu Sala.

- Vine a _buscag_a mi pareja. –contestó Camille, mirando a James sonriente.

- ¡¿A tu qué? –se indignó el chico.

- ¡Dijiste que ibas a _seglo_! –respondió la alumna de Hufflepuff, confundida.

- ¡Merlín, te mentí! Yo no soy tu pareja… mejor dicho, ¡yo no soy tu _nada_!

- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Sue en voz alta, mirándolo socarrona. - ¿No eres su _futuggggo_ esposo? –finalizó, prácticamente como si estuviera por escupir.

- Cállate. –le espetó James entre dientes, mientras se escuchaban risas generales. - ¿No estabas apurada por no perderte el inicio del Baile?

- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó Sue. Y salió corriendo, llevándose a James consigo dado que no lo había soltado.

Lentamente, el grupo se fue dispersando, todos cayendo en la cuenta de que tenían un Baile al que asistir. Finalmente, sólo Tom y Camille quedaron en la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho, dubitativo.

- ¿Por qué me mintió? –fue la respuesta de Camille, mirando desilusionada hacia donde James había salido corriendo con Sue.

Tom no supo qué contestar, pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Camille le sonrió, pero contrariamente a lo que él mismo hubiera esperado, no le causó ningún tipo de trance como los que le sucedían cuando la conoció por primera vez.

- ¿Lo dejaste _paga_ último momento?

- ¡No, claro que…! Bueno, sí. –aceptó, riendo.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera evaluando algo. Finalmente, dio su veredicto.

- Muchas _gacias_, pero no.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Tom, algo alicaído al haber sido rechazado.

- Porque deberías ir con alguien que te guste. –contestó ella con simplicidad.

- ¡Pero si tú me pareces linda! –repuso él, admitiendo la cuestión con bastante valentía.

- Pero no te gusto.

- ¡Es lo mismo! –contestó él, confundido.

- No lo es. –contradijo Camille. Tom seguía sin entender, por lo que decidió explicarse. - ¿Qué estás sintiendo ahora mismo?

- Que me duelen los dedos del pie porque los zapatos me quedan chicos. –contestó Tom con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ella le sonrió.

- En el estómago. –precisó.

- Que tengo hambre. –respondió él inmediatamente.

Predijo que la chica perdería la paciencia como Sue normalmente lo hacía al no poder explicarse fácilmente, pero Camille sólo rió divertida.

- Lo que _quiego_ _preguntagte_ es si no sientes _maguiposas_ en el estómago.

- No sé que es. –admitió el chico.

- Son como costillas…

- ¡¿Costillas? –se extrañó el chico.

- Eso que te hace reír. –explicó la chica.

- Cosquillas.

- Eso mismo. Es algo parecido.

- Nunca me pasó. Pero, ¿qué significa? –preguntó Tom.

- Que alguien te gusta.

- ¿O sea que es algo como un retorcijón? –ella asintió. - ¿Y cómo sabes que no son… bueno, ganas de ir al baño?

A Camille le dio un ataque de risa.

- Tanto no sé sobre el tema. –contestó una vez se hubo calmado.

- Deberías. –le aconsejó Tom. - ¿Qué pasaría si te le declaras a alguien y luego resulta que sólo era comida en mal estado?

- No creo que tengas tiempo de _declagagte_ a nadie si estás muy _apugado_ _pog_ _ig_ al baño. –opinó la chica.

- Es un buen punto. Pero mejor no arriesgarse. –prosiguió Tom, mientras se ponían a caminar lentamente hacia el vestíbulo. – Para evitar confusiones, siempre hay que ir al baño antes de declararse.

Camille rió nuevamente, olvidando su mal momento con James.

- Pego se _agüinaguía_ el clima _gomántico_.

- Creo que arruinaría más el clima hacerse encima, no sé si me explico. –contestó Tom, logrando que le dieran ataques de risas a ambos.

Finalmente decidieron sentarse en una escalera, en vez de ir a un Gran Salón que seguro estaría abarrotado de gente. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, que logró que el encuentro con cierto Gryffindor volviera a la cabeza de Camille.

- No sé que _haceg_para que Jay-Jay se fije en mí.

- ¿Por qué no buscas otro chico? –le preguntó Tom, pensando en que muchos le prestaban atención, incluido él mismo.

"Incluido yo mismo hasta hace diez minutos", se corrigió, mientras miraba a Camille, y percatándose de que ella había tenido razón en su explicación de momentos antes.

- _Pogque_ no me sale. Y _pogque_quiero hacer todo lo posible para que James guste de mí.

_-_¿Incluso tirarte desde una escoba de Quidditch a diez metros de altura? –precisó el chico, recordando el incidente de hace una semana.

- No era mi intención. La idea era volar pero creo que tengo una mejor relación con el piso. –contestó ella con sinceridad.

- Tal vez deberías tratar de ser tú. –dijo Tom, pensativo.

- No entiendo.

- Quiero decir… siempre estás tratando de convertirte en lo que James te dice. Deberías tratar de ser tú misma.

- _Pego_… ¿y si no le gusto?

- Entonces olvídate de él. O mándalo al infierno, lo que te resulte más fácil. –le aconsejó Tom sonriente.

Camille rió, pero luego se volvió a quedar pensativa.

- _Gacias_. –susurró, después de unos instantes de silencio.

- ¿Por?

- _Pog_ _quedagte_ conmigo.

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? –contestó él, implícitamente dándole una invitación de amistad a la Hufflepuff.

- _Paga_eso están los amigos. –corroboró ella, pensando en que, después de todo, la noche no había estado tan mal.

**º º º**

_- Llegó el momento de la verdad, Mo-_

_Scorpius se interrumpió al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente, sonriendo con una seguridad desconcertante. Lo desconcertante era en verdad lo hermosa y bien arreglada que estaba, haciendo difícil reconocer en ella a la Rose de todos los días._

_- Malfoy. –sonrió Alyssa, satisfecha con lo que había logrado realizar a la melena de la Gryffindor._

_- No empiecen. –intervino Albus, pensando que se iban a poner a discutir. Le colocó las manos en los hombros a la que él pensaba era su prima, acercándola a la puertas del Gran Salón y alejándola de Scorpius y la verdadera Rose. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Rosie? Te ves un poco colorada._

_- Perfecta, gracias. –sonrió algo forzada Alyssa, intentando serenarse._

_No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más que las puertas se abrieron y la música llegó a sus oídos._

**º º º**

- ¡ES AHSTON PRESLEY!

El chillido de Joss sobresaltó a todos los que tenían alrededor. Anne, que estaba a su lado y parecía su hermana mayor, o tal vez su prima, por el escaso parecido, fue arrastrada inmediatamente cerca del escenario.

- ¿Es necesario gritar así? –se quejó Alyssa, más acostumbrada a los tonos sosegados en las conversaciones.

Albus miró a la que creía era su prima con confusión.

- Rosie, siempre gritan así.

Alyssa cayó en la cuenta de que había metido la pata por primera vez en la noche.

- Quiero decir… ni que "Cancerberos" fuera un gran grupo musical, ¿no? –intentó enmendar su error.

Su "primo" se encogió de hombros. Estaba por dar su opinión respecto al tema cuando Scorpius se adelantó, con la verdadera Rose a su lado, quien tenía una expresión molesta al predecir la burla que el chico le haría a Alyssa.

- Molly, ¿Intentando que por un día no te confundan con una acromántula?

Alyssa se sorprendió por un momento, al ser tratada así por su mejor amigo, pero su expresión no lo reflejó. Pero Albus no la dejó contestar.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu _pareja de baile_ y la dejas en paz, Scorpius? –le replicó de mala manera, acentuando el "pareja de baile".

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la expresión malhumorada del chico hacia su mejor amigo. Siempre le habían molestado las peleas entre Rose y Scorpius, pero nunca lo había tratado así, a excepción del primer año cuando pensó que Rose se había lastimado al caerse de un escoba.

- Porque no me gusta dejarla en paz, Albus, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. ¿Vamos? –Scorpius se fue con la que él pensaba era Alyssa, bastante molesto con su mejor amigo y su actitud.

- ¿Por qué últimamente le estás hablando mal a Scorpius? –preguntó Alyssa ausentemente, mientras veía irse al rubio heredero de los Malfoy.

- Porque me harta que… -Albus se detuvo en seco al caer en la cuenta de algo. - ¿Scorpius? –preguntó extrañado.

- ¿No se llama así? –preguntó Alyssa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Le dices "Malfoy". –recalcó el chico.

"A este ritmo en diez minutos se da cuenta de quién soy", se dijo ella. "Concéntrate".

- Malfoy, Scorpius… es un idiota de todas formas, de modo que es lo mismo. –se rectificó.

- Rosie, no le digas así. –le recriminó Albus, a pesar de todo defendiendo un poco a su amigo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Lo otro.

- ¿Scorpius?

- ¡Rose!

- Ah, ¿idiota? ¿Pero no era su segundo nombre? Lo siento, me confundí. –fingió arrepentirse, rogando porque su actuación engañara al chico de pelo verde.

Lo cual fue así, porque Albus miró las mesas buscando a James, pero al parecer, éste estaba llegando tarde.

- ¿Vamos a sentarnos? Tengo hambre. –propuso luego.

Alyssa asintió, e instantes después se acercaron a una de las mesas.

- Eso no se come con la mano. –le recriminó la chica, sacando a relucir su afición por las buenas formas en la mesa.

- No, ya lo sé. Se come con la boca. –le sonrió Albus.

- Eso es de decoración. No se come.

- ¿Me va a matar si lo hago?

- No.

- Entonces se puede comer.

Alyssa negó con la cabeza.

- Deberías ponerte una servilleta en el regazo.

- ¿Para qué? No tengo frío.

- Para no ensuciarte la túnica.

Albus se encogió de hombros, mientras intentaba recordar desde cuándo su prima era tan obsesiva respecto a los modales en la mesa.

- Yo no la lavo.

- No hables con la boca llena.

- No me hables mientras como. – Albus tragó, y miró a la chica ceñudo. – Estás rara, Rosie.

Alyssa abrió la boca para contestar, pero él aprovechó la situación y le hizo comer un bocadillo a la fuerza.

- Así está mejor. –se sonrió Albus satisfecho.

Ella parecía realmente horrorizada de que alguien la viera comer así. Tragó apresuradamente

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó enojada, mientras agarraba su copa.

- Porque te parecías a Ogden. –contestó él.

Alyssa, que estaba tomando un poco de jugo, casi lo escupe. Tosió un poco para calmarse.

- Eso es ridículo. –musitó, finalmente. Y para asegurar su actuación, agregó: - Y es casi un insulto.

- No es tan mala, ¿sabes? –respondió Albus pensativamente. Alyssa lo miró fijamente, esperando a que continuara, pero él no lo hizo. De modo que lo instó a seguir hablando de ella.

No quiso preguntarse a sí misma la razón de ello.

- Antes no decías eso.

Albus le quitó importancia mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

- Quiero decir… cuando no se pone muy molesta con su pelo, o no se burla, o no es falsa, o no te miente, o no…

- ¡Es suficiente, gracias! –lo frenó la chica, sin querer escuchar una lista completa de sus defectos.

- ¿Gracias? –preguntó él, sin entender.

"Una más y van…", se recriminó Alyssa a sí misma. "Concentración".

- Gracias a Merlín que se llevan mejor. –rectificó.

- ¿Y por qué eso te parece bien? ¿No es que no la soportas? –insistió Albus.

- No la soporto… pero si se llevan bien… tendrás un problema menos, ¿no? –razonó.

- Supongo.

**º º º**

- ¿Bailas?

Anne se quedó de piedra al ver quién la estaba invitando a bailar. Patrick Nottingham, el mismo que no registraba su existencia, el mismo que la hacía ponerse de color tomate en cuestión de segundos, el chico de sus sueños…

- ¡Por supuesto que baila! –contestó Joss antes que ella, empujándola a la pista.

- Nunca te había visto, ¿a qué año vas? –preguntó el chico, intrigado, mientras bailaban. O mejor dicho, mientras él guiaba a Anne y ésta intentaba no tropezarse.

- Aaaa… sexto. –contestó ella, tardando un rato en responder.

- Que extraño… tengo amigas ahí pero nunca te vi. –se extrañó él.

- Debe ser que soy… -Anne no coordinaba mucho su cerebro con su boca. - … poco visible.

Patrick rió.

- No lo creo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ahhmmm… -¿decía su verdadero nombre o inventaba uno?

Pero el muchacho lo interpretó como una respuesta.

- ¿Amy?

Anne parpadeó un poco, pero asintió.

- Sí, Amy.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? –preguntó él, buscando un tema de conversación.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto! –contestó ella sin pensar, para luego caer en la cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Quidditch como para mantener un diálogo decente.

- ¿En serio? –se alegró él, verdadero fanático, deteniendo el baile, cosa que la muchacha agradeció para su interior.

- Ehmm… ¡sí! Me parece un deporte muy… - "¿Muy QUÉ, Anne? Quién te mandó a meterte en este lío…"- … muy… muy competitivo. –finalizó.

"Qué estupidez, Anne, todos los deportes son competitivos."

- Supongo que sí… -respondió él. - ¿Y cuál es tu equipo favorito?

- Eh… -Anne titubeó, sin saber siquiera los nombres de los equipos. - … los…eh… -buscó inspiración en el salón, y su atención se fijó en una mesa, repleta de comida. – Los… Pepinos de… Pennsylvania. –inventó apresuradamente.

"Oh, por Merlín… es lo más ridículo que he dicho en mi vida. ¡Que me trague la tierra!", rogó internamente.

Patrick rió pensando que Anne había hecho una broma.

- ¿Y cuál es la mejor escoba, en tu opinión?

- Las que no vuelan. –contestó ella, con total honestidad. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era muy lógico que "siendo" una fanática del Quidditch le tuviera miedo al vuelo.

Para su fortuna, el Hufflepuff volvió a asumir que la chica había hecho una nueva broma.

Antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndole preguntas sobre deportes, Anne decidió que era mejor huir.

- Necesito tomar aire… ya vengo. –y se hubiera ido corriendo si no fuera porque una mano se cerró sobre la suya.

- Te acompaño. –ofreció Patrick, sonriente.

Al salir, pasaron por al lado de una pareja de Gryffindors.

- ¡Esa era Annie! ¿Por qué estaba con el tejón asesino? –se indignó James, súbitamente protector de su amiga. - ¡Se merece a alguien mejor!

- Esa no era Anne, James. Era demasiado grande. –razonó Sue, mirando hacia donde la los dos chicos se habían ido.

- Sí que era Annie, Sue. Le di una poción para envejecer. –contestó él.

Sue estaba horrorizada.

- ¿La que yo oculté en una piedra floja de la chimenea?

- Sí, ¿qué tiene? –preguntó James, pensando que su novia estaba reaccionando exageradamente.

- Oh, por Merlín, dime que no es verdad.

- Si quieres te lo digo, pero es verdad. –respondió James.

- ¡NO! ¡Esto es un desastre! –gritó Sue, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

- No es para tanto, Sue.

- ¡Sí que lo es! La había dejado apartada porque no la hice del todo bien, y quería ver donde estaba el error, y ahora ya es demasiado tarde…

- Sue, cálmate.

- ¡No, James! ¿Es que no entiendes? _¡Le crecerá barba!_

- ¿En serio? –exclamó él. - ¡Tengo que ver eso!

- _¡James!_

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tenemos que ayudarla. Vamos.

**º º º**

"Nunca más me vuelvo a convertir en Ogden. Esto es el infierno", fue lo que pensó Rose, mientras estaba sentada a la mesa con Scorpius y otras personas más que no conocía. Le estaba resultando muy difícil controlar sus respuestas y no develar su verdadera identidad.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué le pasa a Albus últimamente? Y más extraño aún, ¿cómo hizo Molly para peinarse? –preguntó un enfurruñado Scorpius sin sacar los ojos de encima de los dos chicos en cuestión.

Rose se vio tentada a patearle por debajo de la mesa por decir eso de ella, pero se contuvo.

- No sé qué le pasa a Albus… y supongo que Ro… -se corrigió a tiempo.-… _Weasley_ habrá usado un peine.

- ¿Bromeas, Liss? –el rubio se giró hacia su "amiga". – El peine que pueda dominar esa cosa y seguir entero seguro no está inventado.

- ¡No es verdad! –exclamó Rose, indignada y sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Scorpius, mirándola entre suspicaz y extrañado.

- Q-que… hay pociones alisadoras… para bueno… peinarse. –intentó enmendar la Gryffindor, con un titubeo para nada compatible con la verdadera Alyssa. Pero Scorpius había vuelto a girarse para observar a su mejor amigo y a su supuesta prima y no le dio importancia.

- No entiendo por qué Albus está enojado conmigo. –comentó.

- No es extraño, dado que tú normalmente no entiendes nada. –soltó Rose antes de poder contenerse.

"CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA", se sancionó internamente la chica, al ver que Scorpius le volvía a dirigir su mirada, ahora entre ofendida y molesta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó.

- Quiero decir, ni tú ni nadie puede entender a Potter. Es tan cambiante. No es normal que alguien lo entienda. –se apresuró a agregar.

El rubio no parecía del todo convencido, pero no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerla incómoda. O al menos intentarlo, dado que no era fácil poner incómoda a Alyssa.

- Tú pareces estar entendiéndolo bastante bien estos días. –replicó sugestivamente.

- ¿No es obvio? Es mi prim… -Rose se calló justo antes de finalizar la palabra "primo".

"Es evidente que hoy no puedo estar más estúpida", se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Que es tu qué? –quiso saber Scorpius.

- Mi primera oportunidad de… -Rose no sabía como terminar la frase, de modo que decidió escaparse, también percatándose de que no faltaba mucho para que finalizara la hora de plazo que tenía la poción multijugos. – Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, salió del Gran Salón mientras un confundido Scorpius la seguía con la mirada. Alyssa, desde su mesa con Albus, se percató de la salida de su "otro yo", de modo que decidió que era un buen momento para tomar otro poco de poción.

- Disculpa, ahora regreso. –y se levantó para seguir a la que ella sabía era Rose Weasley, mientras Albus se preguntaba desde cuándo su prima se dirigía él tan formalmente y se manejaba con elegancia.

- ¡ODIO NO SER YO! –gritó Rose, descargándose, una vez hubo llegado a la habitación del tercer piso donde guardaban la poción.

- No grites así, Weasley, me veo horrible. –la reprendió Alyssa. – Además, no tiene clase.

Rose se giró y se extrañó de ver una mirada tan… inexpresiva en sus propios ojos. Sin duda, era la situación más extraña en que se había visto envuelta jamás.

- Esto es insoportable. Gana la apuesta ahora y terminemos con todo este lío.

- Me da igual. Pero ni se te ocurra bailar en mi cuerpo, Weasley, porque lo pagarás. –la amenazó la Slytherin.

- No pensaba hacerlo. –se defendió Rose, antes de tomar de un solo trago el brebaje que la seguiría manteniendo en su aspecto de Alyssa. – Sabes horrendo, Ogden.

- No creo que exista nada peor que esto. –replicó la otra, con una expresión de repugnancia en su cara luego de terminar su vaso. – Bueno, tal vez Flint. –agregó finalmente.

- O Malfoy. –acotó Rose.

- O mis padres. –fue el último comentario que hizo Alyssa, antes de volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse al Gran Salón.

Albus seguía en su mesa, al igual que Scorpius.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? Me aburro. –le propuso el rubio a la que él creía era Alyssa apenas la vio.

Rose quedó por un momento shockeada ante la propuesta, pero finalmente se percató de que Scorpius no la estaba invitando realmente a ella.

- Me duele la pierna, creo que me golpeé en la pruebas. –se excusó.

- Todavía me sorprende que Albus no se haya presentado. –comentó él. – Después de todo, parecía tener bastantes ganas de ser buscador.

- Sí, extraño, ¿no? –contestó, tampoco teniendo la menor idea de las razones de su primo.

No muy lejos de ellos, Albus miraba a "su prima" sorprendido.

- ¿Bailar? Pero si tú no bailas, Rosie.

- Aprendí. –contestó escuetamente ella.

Albus la miró intrigado, pero de todas formas se levantó y acompañó a la chica al centro de la pista. Scorpius sonrió satisfecho al verlos. "Hora de perder tu apuesta, Molly".

Pero no la perdió.

Porque Alyssa bailaba increíble, y Albus la acompañaba perfectamente.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

- Rosie, ya lo sabes. No me lo hagas recordar. Sabes que mamá nos enseñó. –contestó él, algo incómodo con la memoria porque recordaba cómo James se había burlado de él al aprender más lento.

Rose miraba satisfecha al centro de la pista.

Había ganado.

¡MALDITA SEA, HABÍA GANADO!

Se vio tentada a ponerse a saltar, pero pensó que Alyssa no era el tipo de persona que hacía eso.

Miró a su lado, esperando ver a un Scorpius decepcionado.

Pero se equivocó.

Scorpius estaba furioso.

- Albus me mintió. Me dijo que ella no sabía bailar. ¿Y por qué _demonios_ están bailando tan juntos? ¿No son primos?

Rose se sorprendió al escuchar al chico maldecir, porque según él "era caer muy bajo". Pero Scorpius no esperó a que ella le contestara, sino que se paró y se dirigió a donde "Rose" y Albus estaban bailando.

- ¿No era que no sabías bailar? –le espetó a la supuesta Gryffindor apenas estuvo cerca.

Alyssa, por primera vez en la noche, se alegró de ser Rose para poder ignorar sin culpa a su amigo, mucho más concentrada y entusiasmada en bailar con Albus.

Scorpius no se tomó demasiado bien el hecho de ser ignorado.

- ¡Te estoy hablando, bola de pelo!

Albus se detuvo y fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

- ¡No le hables así a mi prima!

- Que bueno que lo recordaste. Por como bailabas, parecía que te habías olvidado. –respondió Scorpius, igual de enojado.

- ¡¿Qué? –se extrañó Albus. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Malfoy, vete de aquí. –le espetó Alyssa en el cuerpo de Rose, fingiendo a medias porque realmente le había molestado que interrumpiera el momento.

- Pero la verdad es que no me sorprende. –siguió Scorpius, ignorando el pedido pero concentrándose en Alyssa. – Debe ser el único chico que jamás se te ha acercado.

- Scorpius, no seas asqueroso. –le dijo Albus, entendiendo en parte a dónde apuntaba el otro chico. "Merlín, Rosie es mi prima."

- Disculpa, pero la única cosa asquerosa aquí es Molly. –replicó el rubio.

Parecía que Albus iba a contestar no verbalmente, por como movió su cuerpo, pero Alyssa se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¿Pero sabes qué Malfoy? Yo no te veo rodeado de chicas, precisamente. Estoy segura de que nadie se animaría ponerte un dedo encima.

"¡No lo dije en serio, Scor!", intentó agregar la chica, pero sabía que no podía.

- ¿Ah, no? Mira.

Y dicho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente, acercándose a la verdadera Rose. Ella se levantó, pensando que venía a discutir y quería estar de igual a igual. No recordó que su aspecto no era el de siempre.

- Liss, sé que esto será medio desagradable, porque somos casi hermanos, y tal vez demasiado chicos, pero me tienes que ayudar. No puedo dejar que Molly piense que tiene razón. –le pidió a la que él creía era su mejor amiga.

Y dio un paso adelante, captando por un momento el color de pelo de cierta Gryffindor en la chica, pero no le quiso dar importancia al leve cosquilleo que sintió al reconocerlo.

"No pienses en eso, quita esa imagen de tu cabeza…", se dijo a sí mismo, sin lograr que su mente le obedeciera.

De modo que se decidió a hacer lo que se proponía. Salvar su orgullo y dejar de ser ignorado.

Y lo hizo.

La besó.

* * *

**Ahora ya saben por qué las cosas no serían las mismas después del dichoso baile.**

**Tremendo final, ¿no? :D**


	20. Dos caminos se separan

**Capítulo 19****: Dos caminos se separan**

* * *

_- Liss, sé que esto será medio desagradable, porque somos casi hermanos, y tal vez demasiado chicos, pero me tienes que ayudar. No puedo dejar que Molly piense que tiene razón. –le pidió a la que él creía era su mejor amiga._

_Y dio un paso adelante, captando por un momento el color de pelo de cierta Gryffindor en la chica, pero no le quiso dar importancia al leve cosquilleo que sintió al reconocerlo._

"_No pienses en eso, quita esa imagen de tu cabeza…", se dijo a sí mismo, sin lograr que su mente le obedeciera._

_De modo que se decidió a hacer lo que se proponía. Salvar su orgullo y dejar de ser ignorado._

_Y lo hizo._

_La besó._

**º º º**

- _¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ - Albus vociferó el hechizo incluso antes de ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Simplemente _tenía_ que hacerlo.

El cuerpo de Scorpius se puso, como era de esperar, muy rígido, y cayó hacia su costado derecho, aunque luego se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza al rodar. Albus se le acercó, mirándolo más enojado de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Levantó un momento la mirada para observar la expresión de la que él creía era Alyssa, y sólo vio una chica en estado de shock.

No tuvo tiempo de observarla por más tiempo que una Rose con el pelo cada vez más oscuro pasó por su lado y la arrastró fuera del Gran Salón, y fuera de su alcance. Culpó a las luces por los extraños colores de cabello, y en cambio se concentró en Scorpius.

Muchas miradas se encontraban puestas en ellos, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que un profesor se acercaba. Tomando una decisión en el último momento, apuntó con su varita al rubio y lanzó el contrahechizo.

Guardó su varita en el instante en que Edmund Bullstrode aparecía a su lado.

- Señores Potter, Malfoy, ambos están…

- ¡No hice nada malo! –se defendió Albus, ante lo cual Scorpius lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. – Él estaba molestando a una chica.

- ¿Es eso verdad, señor Malfoy?

El aludido no había desviado su atención sobre el de pelo verde, y, cuando parecía que Bullstrode estaba por perder la paciencia, asintió escuetamente.

- Es verdad.

El profesor le indicó que estaba castigado y que había perdido puntos, pero el lo ignoró. Tan pronto como se fue, arrastró a su compañero fuera del Gran Salón.

- Increíble lo tuyo, Albus. Con amigos como tú no sé para qué tengo a Molly. –le dijo Scorpius despreocupadamente, sin que sus ojos compartieran la expresión.

- Oh, ¿eres mi amigo? –fingió sorprenderse el menor de los hermanos Potter.

- No, soy tu fan, pero se me cayó el libro de autógrafos por el inodoro. –le contestó el otro sarcástico. - ¿Bromeas? Claro que soy tu amigo. O eso creía hasta hace un minuto.

Albus estaba por contestar cuando de repente cerró la boca, y su expresión cambió. Parecía mucho más relajado que momentos antes.

Incluso rió.

- Perdón por lo de Bullstrode. No sé qué me pasó.

Scorpius miró ceñudo el cambio tan repentino de actitud.

- ¿Y tengo que creerte?

- Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar. – y aparentemente lo decía en serio, porque se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, como si se hubiera hartado de pedir perdón.

- ¡Está bien! Te disculpo. –lo llamó Scorpius, cuando el chico de pelo verde había dado el décimo paso, aproximadamente. – Y… sobre lo de Liss… -comenzó, pensando que también debía dar aunque sea una explicación.

- Está todo bien, Scor. No me tienes que explicar nada. –le quitó importancia Albus.

- ¿Me petrificaste y ahora no te importa? –señaló el rubio.

- Dije que me equivoqué. Tampoco era para tanto.

- El chichón de mi cabeza no dice lo mismo. –insistió el otro.

- Pues arréglatelo, y hazte ver porque los chichones no hablan. –le recomendó Albus, intentando cambiar de tema.

Scorpius rió, creyendo que habían superado el problema. Comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común, pensando en que tal vez encontrara a Alyssa en el camino para hablar con ella.

No fue así, de modo que el trayecto lo hizo únicamente con la compañía de un silencioso chico de pelo verde.

Juntos, pero separados.

**º º º**

- _Annie, la estudiante barbuda_… ¿te das cuenta de que le estamos arruinando una oportunidad de ser famosa? –le recriminó James a Sue en un susurro, mientras se ocultaban detrás de unos arbustos, mientras pensaban la forma de salvar a la chica en cuestión.

- James, cállate. Y dime qué se te ocurre.

- No te puedo decir nada si estoy callado.

- …

- No me mires así, es verdad.

La chica soltó un suspiro de resignación. Pero de repente se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡YA…! –soltó emocionada, pero no pudo agregar el "sé" para terminar la frase porque James le había cubierto la boca con la mano.

- ¿Puedes dejar esa manía de gritar por un momento? ¡Nos van a descubrir! –le advirtió en voz baja.

Milagrosamente, no fue así. De modo que Sue pasó a explicar su plan.

- ¡Ya sé que hacer! ¿A ti te gusta hacer señas verdad? –James se encogió de hombros, pero asintió. – Bueno, tienes que decirle esto: _"Te va a crecer barba, ¡corre!"_

- Será pan comido. –le sonrió el chico, e inmediatamente, se asomó por detrás del arbusto y se acercó a la pareja sigilosamente, aunque a una distancia prudente.

- Y… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó Patrick, algo dubitativo.

Anne estaba por contestar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó a un James haciendo señas frenéticas con las manos.

¿Y qué haría cualquier persona en su situación?

Abriría los ojos y se quedaría boquiabierta.

Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta. Enfrente de Patrick.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo…? –se estaba dando vuelta pero Anne reaccionó justo a tiempo.

- ¡Estoy TAN contenta! –gritó, abrazándolo, y, efectivamente, logrando retener su atención. "¡VETE!" le espetó a James por encima del hombro del otro chico, sólo moviendo los labios.

"¡Vete tú!" intentó decirle éste, señalándola a ella.

"¡No quiero!", se negó la chica.

- Emmm… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Patrick, algo preocupado, con los brazos alrededor de Anne, pero casi sin presionarla, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera.

- S-sí, sí. –respondió ella, distraída, ahora viendo como James se acariciaba su barbilla. "¿_Qué?"_

"_¡Barba! ¡Barba!"_, intentaba decir él.

- Y… ¿por qué estás tan contenta?

- Porque… porque las estrellas… ¡brillan! –inventó apresuradamente.

"_¿Barba?"_

James asintió frenético. Ella lo miró confusa.

- ¿Porque las estrellas brillan? –se extrañó él.

- Ehh… ¡Claro! ¿No te parecen increíbles? –siguió ella, mientras James corría quieto en su lugar.

"_¡Corre! ¡Corre!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

Patrick miró hacia el cielo, porque, quién sabe, tal vez era una noche estrellada muy linda.

Estaba nublado.

- Amy… Amy… -la llamó.

Anne tardó unos segundos en reaccionar que ése era el nombre que había fingido tener.

- Sí, dime.

- Está nublado.

- Ajá. –contestó ella, nuevamente distraída.

"_¿Que las barbas corren?"_

"_¡No!"_

Y siguió corriendo.

- Y que no hay estrellas. –señaló Patrick.

- ¿Y qué tiene? –preguntó ella.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Sí, claro.

Sue, desde detrás del arbusto, miró frustrada los fallidos intentos de James por darse a entender. Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Era bruja.

Podía escribir palabras con su varita.

Y eso hizo.

Se paró y se fue al lado de su novio, que seguía intentando comunicarle el mensaje a Anne.

¿Y cómo escriben los occidentales?

De izquierda a derecha.

¿Cómo escribió Sue entonces?

De izquierda a derecha.

¿Entonces cómo quedó el texto desde el punto de vista de Anne?

Al revés.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica por fin entendió la problemática situación en que se encontraba.

"_¡Ayúdenme!"_, suplicó.

- Entonces… ¿sales con alguien?

Sue le llamó la atención. _"¡Haz esto!"_, escribió apresuradamente, y luego hizo la mímica de pegarle a James en sus partes… privadas.

- ¡NO! –exclamó Anne, horrorizada.

Patrick parpadeó, algo sorprendido por el rotundo "No".

- Eh… de acuerdo… pero…. ¿estás buscando a alguien?

Sue le llamó la atención nuevamente, pero, esta vez, hizo la seña de hacerle un piquete de ojos a su novio.

- ¡TAMPOCO! –esta vez más horrorizada que antes porque sentía un cosquilleo en la mandíbula que sólo significaba una cosa: malas noticias.

El chico se desilusionó un poco.

- Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó, separándose un poco.

Anne lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, pero James utilizó un último recurso.

Corrió y le cubrió los ojos a Patrick.

- ¡CORRE! –gritó, pero no fue necesario que lo dijera dos veces. Anne se había cubierto la cara y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

- ¡AMY! –vociferó Patrick, intentando sacarse a James de encima, pero no lo logró a tiempo.

Y, por segunda vez en la noche, alguien utilizó el mismo hechizo.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_–pronunció Sue, dando en el blanco.

- Lo tenía dominado, Sue, no tenías por qué intervenir.-dijo un agitado James, luego del forcejeo.

- Como quieras. –respondió ella, e hizo un ademán de realizar el contrahechizo, pero su novio la detuvo.

- ¡Pero te salió tan bien! ¿Para qué arruinarlo, no? –comentó con una no tan convincente despreocupación, mientras arrastraban el inmóvil cuerpo de Patrick Nottingham al interior del castillo. Tampoco era cuestión de dejarlo tirado fuera.

- Valentía Gryffindor, ¿no?

- Valentía Gryffindor contra metro setenta Hufflepuff.

- ¿Muy joven para morir? –concluyó Sue.

- Exacto.

- ¿Crees que Anne habrá encontrado a Poppy despierta?

- O a una navaja para afeitarse, da igual.

- _James_.

- De acuerdo. –un momento de silencio. – Dos navajas.

**º º º**

- Mis padres quieren comprometerme, estoy segura que están en una conspiración, tuve que soportar una noche siendo tú, y, como si fuera poco…. ¡Tuve que soportar verme besando a Scorpius! –soltó Alyssa, ahora físicamente en su cuerpo, paseando alterada por la habitación del tercer piso donde se encontraba la puerta trampa.

- Disculpa, pero yo tuve que soportar ser _besada_.

- Pues no te veo quejarte mucho. –señaló la Slytherin.

- ¡ME QUEJO! –chilló. - ¿Es suficiente?

- Dije que no te veía, Weasley, no que no te escuchaba. –puntualizó Alyssa.

- Pues lo que pase en tu vida es tú problema, yo también tengo los míos.

- Tú no tuviste que ver semejante cosa.

- ¿A Malfoy? Lo veo todos los días, Ogden. –soltó Rose.

Alyssa la miró molesta.

- ¿No entiendes verdad? ¡Para mí es como haberme visto besando a un familiar! ¿Por qué no pruebas en besar a tu primo o tu her-…?

- PUAJ, ¡CÁLLATE! –la cortó, antes de que pudiera continuar.

- Veo que vas entendiendo la idea. Y no sólo eso, sino que Potter se enojó con Scor. Y tú vas a arreglar eso.

- ¿Y yo por qué? –se extrañó Rose.

- Porque sí, Weasley. Si no le digo a Scorpius quién era de verdad la que ganó la apuesta. –intentó amenazarla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quieres que se entere a quién besó? –contestó Rose, sin dejarse amedrentar.

- No me pongas a prueba. Soy capaz, te lo aseguro. –respondió Alyssa, sin retroceder un milímetro.

- Entonces yo le diré a todo el mundo cómo es tu pelo de verdad.

La de pelo negro la miró elevando una ceja.

- Estoy temblando, Weasley. –se burló.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Rose finalmente cedió primero.

- De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda… -aceptó. Alyssa estaba por irse, pero la detuvo antes. - ¿Qué era eso de que tus padres estaban en una conspiración? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a mis tíos?

- Weasley, mis padres están detrás de todo lo malo que sucede en el mundo mágico. Y si no están detrás de algo, es porque no se enteraron a tiempo. –fue la ácida respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó la otra.

- No lo sé exactamente… pero me aseguraré de causarles un buen dolor de cabeza. O en caso de mi madre, algo _mucho_ peor: que le salgan arrugas. –y dicho esto, se fue, dejando a una pensativa Rose detrás.

"¿Ogden está de nuestro lado?"

**º º º**

- ¡AY! –se quejó Harry, al sentir que, en vez de poder salir de la chimenea como en cualquier viaje de polvos flú, se golpeaba la cabeza contra algo duro. Una buena patada después, la madera que había sido clavada en la chimenea se quebró, y él pudo salir del angosto pasaje.

Frente suyo, un sonriente Draco Malfoy le daba la bienvenida. O algo así.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo una madera clavada allí. –le dijo, con una expresión en la cara que denotaba exactamente lo contrario.

- ¿Ah sí? Tal vez te ayude la memoria si yo te clavo una buena patada en… -le amenazó Harry, pero se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose.

Draco apuntó a la chimenea, y en un instante desapareció la madera en cuestión. Instantes después, Ron, Hermoine y Ginny hacían su aparición, al igual que Astoria.

- ¿Qué eran esos ruidos? –preguntó la esposa de Draco.

- Potter se tropezó. No puede coordinar muy bien dar dos pasos juntos, ¿sabes? –fue la respuesta que causó que Harry lo mirara aún más molesto.

- Imbécil. – murmuró, aunque no lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

Finalmente se encontraron todos sentados en el living.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar eso, Weasley, vale más que tu familia entera. –le espetó Malfoy, al ver que Ron levantaba un curioso objeto para examinarlo.

Astoria decidió intervenir antes de que surgiera una nueva discusión.

- ¿Qué haremos para enfrentar a los Aurors?

- Creo que es generalizar demasiado. Ron y Harry son Aurors y sin embargo están aquí. –puntualizó Hermione.

- Están aquí no por ser Aurors "buenos", Granger, sino porque les pusieron precio a sus cabezas. –aclaró Draco. – Por cierto, Weasley, tú vales menos por ser pelirrojo.

- Y tú no vales nada, Malfoy. Así que mejor cállate. –se defendió Ron.

- No vamos a avanzar mucho si seguimos así. –intervino Ginny. – Y tú estás empezando las discusiones, Malfoy, así que es tu culpa. –finalizó justamente.

- No sabes lo mal que me siento. –contestó el aludido.

- Mira, no sé tú, Malfoy, pero yo no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo cuando podría estar pensando la forma de asegurar que mi familia no corra peligro. –le espetó Harry con firmeza. - Así que si no piensas decir nada útil, mejor cierra la boca.

- De acuerdo, Potter. –aceptó el rubio a regañadientes. - Entonces cuéntame tu gran plan.

- Primero que nada, deberíamos averiguar quién es el cerebro detrás de todo esto. –respondió el aludido, sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo. – Pero para eso tenemos que infiltrarnos de alguna forma.

- Velak ya está infiltrado, pero… -comentó Ginny, dejando la frase en el aire.

- ¿Ralph Velak? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí, el mismo. –asintió Ginny.

- Fue uno de los Aurors que nos ofrecieron unírseles, junto a dos magos de sangre pura. –contestó el rubio, ceñudo.

- ¿Quiénes eran los otros? –preguntó Hermione.

- Un tal Llorch, y el otro no dijo su nombre.

- ¿Y los magos de sangre pura?

Esta vez fue Astoria quien contestó, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

- Annelise y Cassius Ogden.

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto el detalle del gesto de la otra mujer.

- ¿Los conocen?

- A él no demasiado. Pero ella…

- Prefiero comer grageas con gusto a vómito antes que pasar más de diez minutos seguidos con ella. –comentó Draco.

Astoria sonrió antes de dar su opinión.

- Es el tipo de persona a la que si le cuentas que te caíste de una escoba, en vez de preguntarte cómo te encuentras, te pregunta el modelo, para ver si tienes dinero.

Los demás rieron ante la explicación.

- ¿No tenemos una opción mejor que Velak? ¿O al menos alguien más confiable? –pidió Ron.

- No que yo sepa. –le contestó Harry.

El silencio de los demás confirmó la respuesta.

O Ralph Velak, o nadie.

* * *

**¡Síii! Sé que quedaron miles de cosas pendientes, pero todavía quedan muchos capítulos, así que a no desesperar… Y perdón por la escasa longitud!**

**Capítulo para que también se vaya viendo la razón por la que Albus están en Slytherin…. Y cuando Rose tenga más tiempo para pensar, ahí caerá realmente en la cuenta de lo que sucedió.**

**Creo que lo subí en último minuto del domingo jaja.**

**Bueno, ¡Besos!**


	21. El Octubre de Ted

* * *

**Capítulo 20: El Octubre de Ted**

* * *

_- Weasley, mis padres están detrás de todo lo malo que sucede en el mundo mágico. Y si no están detrás de algo, es porque no se enteraron a tiempo. –dijo Alyssa._

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Rose._

_- No lo sé exactamente… pero me aseguraré de causarles un buen dolor de cabeza. O en caso de mi madre, algo mucho peor: que le salgan arrugas. –y dicho esto, se fue, dejando a una pensativa Rose detrás._

"_¿Ogden está de nuestro lado?"_

**º º º**

Daba igual. Tenía más ganas de ir a dormir que de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, la noche había sido…

La imagen de una cabeza rubia más cerca de lo que jamás la había tenido invadió su mente.

Y todo lo ocurrido se reprodujo en su memoria, como si estuviera viéndolo en tercera persona.

Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

No podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad que el primer beso de su vida se lo hubiera dado…

"¡NO! Merlín, tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño…", pensó desesperada, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, como si por no quedarse quieta el tiempo volviera atrás.

"Tengo que buscar la forma…", pensó, "¡tengo que buscar la forma de despertarme!". Y de repente, se le ocurrió.

Levantó su antebrazo descubierto y se dio un pellizco tan fuerte que se le enrojeció la piel.

- ¡ESO _DUELE_! –chilló. – Demonios, estoy despierta… -murmuró después, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Weasley, ¿eres masoquista o qué? –escuchó burlarse a una voz desde la puerta.

Alyssa entró a paso tranquilo y recogió un chal que había dejado olvidado.

- Por si te interesa, si quedaste así de chiflada luego de un hechizo, pueden ayudarte en San Mungo. –le sonrió, antes de retirarse nuevamente. Luego puso una mueca pensativa. – Aunque tal vez eres desequilibrada desde que naciste… averigua si tus padres no son primos.

Un zapato fue a parar a donde había estado la cabeza de Alyssa instantes después de que ésta cerrara la puerta.

Genial. Ahora Ogden pensaba que estaba chiflada.

¡No, pero había algo mejor! (Nótese el sarcasmo, gracias)

Le acaban de dar el primer beso de su vida… y el chico no tenía la menor idea de que lo había hecho.

Y eso era molesto. Porque ni siquiera podía pedir una explicación.

Bueno, tampoco era que la necesitara, seamos sinceros. La cuestión no era demasiado difícil de entender.

Aunque tal vez sí. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de que hace un año le estaba tirando excremento (o fertilizante) en la cabeza, y al siguiente besándolo… ya es distinto. Dos personas normales no hacen eso.

O sea, ¿qué tan romántico puede ser?

"¡TE QUIERO!... y por eso te tiro… heces".

No. No era así.

En su imaginación, su primer beso sería con alguien que la quisiera, y, por más que parezca un detalle menor, ella era ella misma.

Y él lo había arruinado.

Estúpido Malfoy.

Bueno, ella había tenido su parte porque el plan de la poción multijugos era suyo… pero… da igual.

Estúpido Malfoy.

Y ahora tenía que intentar recomponer la amistad entre "Me-dedico-a-besar-a-gente-sin-saberlo" Malfoy y Al.

Porque parecía que Albus se había enojado bastante. O eso le había dicho Ogden. Tendría que hablar con él. No podía estar poniéndose así por un beso. ¿Estaba celoso? Había que averiguarlo.

Pero que ahora su primo y el imbécil de su mejor amigo estuvieran distanciados era culpa de dicho imbécil mejor amigo.

¿Ahora entienden lo que digo?

Estúpido Malfoy.

**º º º**

- Todavía tienes un pelo ahí, Annie.

- James, no seas así.

- ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo, Sue! Que manía de retar a la gente… además es verdad. Tiene un pelo ahí.

- James, cálla-… oh, lo siento, pero es verdad, Anne. Todavía tienes un pelo ahí.

Anne soltó un lloriqueo de frustración, mientras utilizaba una crema mágica que Madame Pomfrey (bastante molesta a esas horas de la madrugada, dicho sea de paso), le había dado. Estaba funcionando. Casi.

- Annie, no te preocupes. –intervino Joss, que hasta hace un momento estaba con la mirada extrañamente ensoñadora. – Sólo es cuestión de ponerlo de moda. Yo no tengo problema en dejarme crecer barba. Será divertido.

- ¿Creen que me pueden hacer crecer barba a mí? Sería increíble… -comentó James, sentado a los pies de una de las butacas de la desierta Sala Común, mientras se giraba hacia Sue, sobre quien se había apoyado, para buscar su aprobación.

- Como poder se podría. –se encogió de hombros la chica. Su novio sonrió. – Pero será de un metro como mínimo, porque no sé como arreglar eso.

- Sería original. – luego se giró hacia su amiga. – Annie, no entiendo por qué te pones así. Llamaste la atención del tejón asesino.

Anne ni se molestó en corregirlo.

- Porque no me va a reconocer. Parezco la hermana pequeña de Amy. –contestó, haciendo referencia a su nombre falso.

- ¿Ves? Tendrías que haber dejado que te viera con barba. Así te reconocería siempre. –le sonrió él.

- Anne, -intervino Sue-… no necesitas una poción para llamar la atención de nadie. Estoy segura que lo puedes lograr siendo tú misma. –intentó consolarla.

- ¡Exacto! –corroboró Joss, sonriendo. – Como la otra vez, que te chocaste con él y saliste corriendo. Ahí te prestó atención.

- Joss, eso fue patético. – respondió la aludida, mientras se untaba un poco más de crema en su mandíbula, claramente triste por su situación.

- Bueno, si te vas a poner tan detallista… -repuso Joss, rodando los ojos.

- Y además no hice más que ponerme en ridículo durante todo el Baile. –siguió la chica, dejando el pote de crema sobre la mesa, ahora vacío.

- ¿Quieres decir, aparte de salir corriendo como loca al final de la noche? –preguntó James con evidente falta de delicadeza. Sue lo codeó.

- ¡Me puse a hablar de Quidditch! –se desesperó Anne.

- Demonios. –comentó Joss. Su amiga le dirigió una breve mirada ofendida antes de continuar, pero fue interrumpida por Sue.

- ¿De Quidditch? –preguntó, confusa. – Pero si es un tema tan sencillo… ¿cuál fue el problema?

Anne colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, para no ver la reacción de James.

- Le dije que era fanática de los Pepinos de Pennsylvania.

- ¡¿LOS QUÉ?! –se indignó previsiblemente el chico. - Annie, eres un deshonor para los fanáticos del Quidditch.

- ¡James! ¡No seas tan cruel! –lo censuró Sue.

- ¡Pero es verdad! Dime que estoy mintiendo. –la desafió.

Sue titubeó.

- B-bueno, ¡no! Pero hay otras formas de decirlo. –insistió.

- De acuerdo. Annie, sabes tanto de Quidditch como Bullstrode de baile. –le sonrió el chico, pero no hizo nada por mejorar el ánimo de Anne. Pero otra cosa se le vino a la cabeza. - Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿vieron lo que era? No me divertía tanto desde que le eché un embrujo de zancadilla en el pasillo.

- James, eso fue ayer.

- Da igual. El punto es que me divertí, Sue. –le contestó él, logrando que las tres chicas rieran, incluso Anne.

- Lástima que nos castigó por las dudas. –se lamentó Sue. – Ojalá que no nos haga hacer nada demasiado horrendo.

- Como mirarlo fijamente. –sugirió James, fingiendo un escalofrío.

La nueva ola de risas fue interrumpida por el retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose. Un agotado Tom entró con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Que horas de llegar… -sonrió un sugestivo James. - ¿Alguna compañía en especial?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

- Camille. –le respondió con simpleza.

- _¿Quién?_ –chilló Sue.

- Camille. –repitió Tom.

- ¡Ya escuché! –se enfadó la chica.

- Sue, realmente me harta eso de que no preguntes cuando preguntes. –le dijo el chico.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra gritar! –la previno James, aún apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la chica. – Quiero mantener mis orejas enteras hasta fin de año, por lo menos. –Sue se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada.

James volvió a poner su atención sobre Tom.

- ¿Toda la noche con esa pesada?

- No le digas así. Tiene nombre. –se molestó Tom. – Y sí, toda la noche con ella. ¿Algún problema?

- ¡SÍ! –contestó el chico.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? –lo retó a seguir su amigo.

- Que si ella ahora es amiga tuya, estará todo el día encima mío. Y yo que tú lo pienso, porque para mí que sólo estaba buscando eso.

- ¿O sea que la gente se acercaría a mí sólo por conveniencia, para conocerte? –James se quedó mudo. No había querido decir eso. Simplemente… bueno, que no soportaba a Camille. – Lamento bajarte de la nube, James, pero no eres el centro del mundo. Y Camille será mi amiga. Les guste, o no. –finalizó, contundente, esta vez mirando a sus dos mejores amigos alternativamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el chico agregara algo más. Y así lo hizo.

- ¿Y sabes qué? –agregó, esta vez mirando a James.

- ¿Qué? –contestó éste.

- Que tus malditos zapatos de gala me quedan chicos. –se agachó y se los sacó, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Luego se los lanzó a su amigo, quien los atrapó sin el menor esfuerzo.

- Ew. No hueles a flores exactamente, McKenzie. –comentó, alejándolos.

- ¿Tu sí? –le sonrió este.

- Yo huelo a James Potter. –contestó el otro con una sonrisa satisfecha, bromeando.

- Eso sí que es un gran EW. –repuso Tom, sonriente, mientras saludaba con la mano y comenzaba a subir los escalones.

En el tercero le dio en la cabeza un zapato de James.

**º º º**

Alyssa entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y sólo vio a algún que otro alumno por ahí, pero no se detuvo a ver quiénes eran. En cambio, siguió caminando, y luego de descartar la idea de hablar con Scorpius por ese día, se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez allí, abrió su baúl y extrajo una capa de viaje cuidadosamente doblada. Se la puso, y regresó a donde los demás alumnos se encontraban. Una vez que nadie quedó allí, llamó en voz baja.

- Dipsy.

Una elfina apareció de la nada frente a ella.

- ¿La señorita llamó?

Alyssa pareció dudar un instante, pero luego la abrazó.

- Estás bien… tenía miedo de que mis padres te descubrieran y…

No siguió, pero Dipsy entendió. Y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la chica reconocía tener miedo de algo.

- ¿Cómo están? –preguntó luego, separándose.

- Se encuentran perfecto estado, señorita.

- ¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que tal vez tendrías buenas noticias.

- ¡Dipsy las trae, señorita! –chilló la elfina, casi saltando de emoción.

- ¡Me dieron la herencia! –festejó por adelantado.

- No, señorita, no es eso. –negó, también con la cabeza, la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Es que acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? Inútiles. –se quejó Alyssa. - ¿Entonces?

- ¡Dipsy trae información! Los amos están participando en una conspiración para tomar definitivamente al Ministerio de la Magia. ¡Pero antes quieren hacerle mal a Harry Potter, señorita! ¡Pero Harry Potter es bueno!

- ¿Ellos destruyeron su casa? –quiso saber Alyssa.

- Dipsy no lo sabe, señorita.

- ¿Crees que podré ir ahora a casa sin correr peligro, Dipsy? –preguntó. - Tal vez encuentre algo que me sirva. Es decir, algo que no sean mis padres. –sonrió, finalmente.

La elfina se mantuvo impertérrita frente al último comentario, pero luego asintió.

- Dipsy cree que sí, señorita.

- ¿Qué mis padres sirven o que encontraré algo? –insistió la Slytherin. – Mmmm… debe ser lo segundo. Mejor vamos.

Antes de dirigirse hacia Ogden Palace con la ayuda de Dipsy, la chica le sonrió a la elfina.

- Mejor dime "Alyssa", Dipsy.

- Lo haré, señorita.

- Dipsy.

- Señorita Alyssa.

- Algo es algo.

**º º º**

- ¿Por qué yo? Que vaya Weasley.

- Disculpa, pero no te veo muy ocupado, Malfoy.

- Potter, estoy corroborando que la superficie superior de mi mansión…

- Estás mirando el techo, Malfoy. Así que levántate y haz algo útil.

- De acuerdo, iré a patearle el trasero a Weasley. Permiso.

Harry soltó un suspiro exasperado, mientras detenía a Draco con el brazo.

- Te vas a encontrar con Velak. Y es mi última palabra.

- Genial. Me había hartado de escucharte. –sonrió Draco. - Ahora permiso, tengo que ir a patearle el trasero a Weasley.

- No puedo razonar con él. Es imposible. –se rindió el moreno, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que Draco había desocupado.

- Harry, eres demasiado impaciente. –le sonrió Ginny. – Tienes que tomarte todo con más calma. –se levantó con gracilidad y se acercó al rubio, que la miraba despectivo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y… - TE VAS A ENCONTRAR CON VELAK, MALFOY, SI NO DESPÍDETE DE TUS PARTES PRIVADAS, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

Acentuó la amenaza sacando su varita y dirigiéndola a la zona en cuestión. Draco se protegió con las manos.

- ¡Loca de…!

- Exacto. Ahora muévete.

- Ya entiendo por qué Potter se casó contigo. Debe ser su complejo de héroe. –comentó Draco, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y se abrochaba su capa de viaje. Harry estaba demasiado harto del rubio como para molestarse en contestar.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver su "complejo de héroe"? –le espetó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En serio preguntas? –contestó el otro, con cara de obviedad. - Le ahorró un horrendo sufrimiento al que estaba destinado a casarse contigo. Le deben de haber dado una Orden de Merlín.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de contestar que Draco ya se había ido.

- Ginny, no te preocupes, Harry no tiene ninguna Orden de Merlín por eso. –le aseguró Hermione, que se acercó a Ginny, con Ron a su lado. Habían estado recorriendo la casa.

- Se la ofrecieron, pero no aceptó. –agregó el pelirrojo.

- Ronald.

- Dime, Mione.

- Cállate.

- No quiero. Hazme callar, si quieres. –le respondió, mirándola sugestivamente.

- De acuerdo. _Silencius._

"Aguafiestas", le espetó el hombre, sin emitir sonido. Ella le guiñó un ojo, demostrando que sí había captado la invitación. Deshizo el hechizo inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde está Astoria? –preguntó Hermione luego, mirando alrededor y guardando su varita.

- Aprovechó que Malfoy se fue para dejarlo.

- Hablo en serio, Ron.

- Yo también.

La mujer no tuvo otra opción que reír, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Creo que estaba durmiendo. –dijo Ginny. – No se sentía bien.

- ¿Algo grave? –se preocupó la castaña.

- No, está así desde que se conocieron. –la tranquilizó Ron, logrando que Ginny y Harry soltaran una carcajada.

- Ron. Madura. –le espetó Hermione.

- Soy maduro. –le aseguró- Pero molestar a Malfoy es divertidísimo.

- Ni siquiera está aquí. –le recordó la castaña.

- Lo molesto a distancia.

- Eso es ridículo.

Ron se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Hermione desistió sobre el tema. En cambio, se concentró en otro inconveniente.

- ¿Qué haremos si lo de Velak no funciona?

- Seguir otro plan. –le contestó Harry.

- ¿Tenemos otro plan? –le preguntó Ginny.

- Claro que sí. –respondió el moreno rápidamente.

- ¿No tenemos otro plan, verdad? –señaló la pelirroja.

- No. –contestó Harry con sinceridad.

- Mione hará uno. –les aseguró Ron.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que haré uno? –le preguntó la aludida.

- Lo harás. Sé que lo harás, y tú también lo sabes.

Hermione no contestó, pero se sonrojó brevemente.

- Te lo dije.

- Cállate, Ron.

- Oblígame. –sonrió él, nuevamente sugestivo.

Y esta vez ella no usó un _"Silencius"_.

Y esta vez, Ron no pensó que fuera un aguafiestas.

**º º º**

Draco se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha apenas salió de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Se abrió paso hacia el Callejón Diagon, y una vez allí, hacia el Knockturn. Caminaba con la seguridad de alguien que conoce el lugar.

Una mujer prácticamente sin dientes se estaba descostillando de risa en el angosto pasaje, a todas luces borracha.

"Que preciosidad. Deberían ofrecer una recompensa por encontrar un diente entero ahí dentro", pensó, internándose aún más en el oscuro callejón, que, a pesar de ser de día, no manifestaba extremas diferencias con la noche.

Minutos después, entró a un edificio aparentemente en ruinas y abandonado.

"Tendría que haber venido Weasley. Se sentiría como en su casa", pensó despectivo, mientras daba algunos pasos entre la suciedad y las telas de araña.

Sacó su varita, para ponerse en guardia, pero inmediatamente la perdió. Un rayo de luz roja surgió de la nada y fue desarmado al instante.

- Que descortés. –murmuró.

- Simplemente precaución. –contestó Ralph Velak, apareciendo de la nada. - ¿A qué se debe el llamado, Draco? ¿Reconsideraste la oferta?

- Vine a hacerte una propuesta. –respondió el rubio, aunque no se notaba porque estaba encapuchado.

- ¿En serio? De acuerdo. Habla.

**º º º**

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo, Teddy? –le preguntó Victoire, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

- Es una sorpresa, Vic. Pero te encantará.

- ¿No será nada peligroso, verdad? –intentó reasegurarse ella, pensando en otras salidas con el chico.

- Estarás en peligro de enamorarte y obsesionarte con casarte conmigo. –le respondió el, con un tono exageradamente meloso y también algo sugerente, pero claramente bromeando.

A Victoire le dio un ataque de risa. No faltó mucho para que llegaran al lugar a donde se dirigían.

- Ted, ¿es un chiste?

- Tiene que haber un error. –murmuró él, mientras sacaba el papel donde había anotado la dirección para corroborarla.

Pero no había ningún error. Estaban en el lugar correcto.

- Ted, ¿me trajiste para nuestra primera cita de Octubre, que supuestamente me convencería para casarme contigo… _a un asilo de ancianos_?

El chico parecía desesperado.

- P-pero… en el folleto decía… "Felicidad con su pareja en la primavera de la vida"… Pensé que…

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí. -lo interrumpió ella.

- Yo tampoco.

- Bueno, ¡haz algo!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –contestó él.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero haz algo! Vayámonos… -sugirió.

- No podemos, Vic… avisé que vendríamos. No podemos irnos porque sí. Al menos… no lo sé, entremos un rato y luego nos vamos.

- Genial, Ted. Simplemente Genial.

Iba a ser la cita menos convencional de la historia.

* * *

**¡Bien temprano el capítulo! Y esta vez tiene el largo usual (que no es mucho más, pero bueno jaja)**

**Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo actualizado con respuestas.**

**Aunque siento que no están del todo conformes. Para bien o para mal espero los comentarios, chicos. Si no, no hay forma de _mejorar_, que es mi intención.**

**Gracias por tomarse un minuto para dar su opinión! De verdad lo aprecio.**

**Besotes!**

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior**

* * *

**Carmita**: awww…. no sabés la ternura de leer "aca fiel esperando la publicación". En serio, me encanto! ¿Viste un cartel con la palabra Ogden? Le hubieras sacado una foto jaja. En cuanto a lo que me dijiste… mis respuestas van en relación a mi estado de ánimo, pero sobre todo, a mi estado de sueño. Que últimamente está en terapia intensiva, lamentablemente. Y a mí también me alegra que cada vez comenten más. Después de todo, es lo único que obtengo como recompensa :D Como dijiste, hasta el cap que viene, es decir, éste! Besotes!

**Carito Black**: no sé que te habrás tomado antes de escribir, pero me alegró muchísimo que lo hicieras tan largo! Fue como toda una sorpresa! Y gracias por felicitarme por como escribo… y esta vez no tuviste demasiada cuenta regresiva desde el viernes! Lo subi el sabado a la mañana… Así que no merezco queja… Espero. Alyssa ya le agradecerá a Albus su puesto de buscadora, ya lo verás. Eso no va a quedar en la nada.

Y es verdad que James es poco delicado, pero qué se le va a hacer, no? Además, a veces es más divertido así. Aunque ya le llegará el tiempo de madurar! Me voy yendo… hasta dentro de un rato! (cuando comentes jaja)

**Hexermione**: Hola de nuevo! ;D SII! Alguien también tiene a Alyssa como personaje favorito! Me encanta oir eso jaja. Bueno, espero que este cap te guste! Besos!

**Jorgge72**: Sí, la verdad es que fue un capítulo más corto que los anteriores… pero el que le sigue es un poquito más largo. Yo te diría que la trama se irá desarrollando de a poco… queda mucho por contar, y mucho tiempo todavía por pasar. Así que paciencia! Besotes! Y espero que te siga gustando!

**Celina**: Me causó gracia la expresión de "A ver si no les sale rana"! Nunca la había escuchado, de qué país es? Y por cierto, ya llegará la venganza de Albus :D Paciencia y ano desesperar! Besotes!

**Lily M:** uff, que suerte que le agregaste una letra porque se me hacía muy confuso! Gracias por eso jaja. Mmm… no te mueras… aunque si estabas comiendo, entonces hubieras muerto feliz jaja. (y eso que acabo de comer, que muerta de hambre que soy jaja) Espero que tu tambien tengas una linda semana! Besotes!

**Dani**: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap aunque fue corto! La escena de Anne y Patrick a mí también me gusto! Y vendrán otras por el estilo porque esa es la verdadera personalidad de Anne jaja. Habrá una interesante vuelta de tuerca por ahí, espeor que les guste. El cap que subí no responde todo, pero espero que te guste de todas formas! Besotes, y saludos al terapista!

**Javos**: jaja, me hiciste reir un rato con lo de la adicción. Espero que siga así! (wow, que rara que sonó esa frase, ahora que lo pienso bien). Alyssa y Rose no son amigas… sería demasiado que todo fuera un plan de ellas, no? Aunque no te decepciones, porque habrá resultados interesantes de todas formas. BIEN AHÍ! Lo digo porque Alyssa esté entre tus personajes preferidos (es una de los míos. La otra es Camille). Nos vemos, y besos!

**Lau delacure**: Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por animarte a comentar! Oh, es una pena que te hayas perdido con el cambio de nombre… pero de todas formas, el nombre anterior lo tengo en mi memoria. Ya veré como lo uso :D Bueno, muchísimas gracias por eso de que es uno de los mejores fics que has leido!! Es todo un halago :D Y también gracias por eso de comprometerte a dejar un review cada vez que actualice! Es un gesto muy lindo. Besotes! Y nos leemos pronto, entonces!

**Conii**: cada vez más ordenada, estás! Yo no sé que voy a hacer con vos jaja. Entiendo totalmente eso de no estar animada. Yo a veces estoy así, y resulta que digo: No. Y encima tengo que escribir un cap. Y ahí me quiero morir jaja. Te note algo bipolar con lo de Liss, espero que se te pase. Y NO. No fue su culpa jaja. No la trates así! Pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Y que no te duela no ver tu nombre, porque acá lo puse :D Besotes enormes!

**Alicia**: Bienvenida, nueva lectora! Sí, la verdad es que e fic es bastante rápido de leer, pero de todas formas, debo felicitarte por tu velocidad de lectura :D Me alegra que te hayas hecho fanática de la nueva generación! Bienvenida al club, ajajaja. El lado de Sly de Al había pasado desapercibido para todo el mundo, no te preocupes! Incluso para mí, porque no lo había escrito. Ya era hora de que apareciera! Alyssa para mí tiene pelo muy negro, muy brillante, los ojos celestes, bastante claros… una chica de verdad muy preciosa, pero muy fría. Espero que te haya dado una buena guía! Besotes, y espero leerte de nuevo pronto!

**Camila**: Holas! Y sep, Al se nos puso celoso, como era de predecir. Gracias por los nuevos ánimos, y me alegra que te guste ver a Draco y Harry en etapa peleadora. Ya llegarán las escenas en que estén de acuerdo, de todas formas. Besotes, y nos leemos pronto!

**Aile**: Muchas gracias por el review, y por tener la voluntad de escribirlos por separado! Empiezo por aliviarme de que no hubo decepción… y de que, como les dices tú, no hubo "pegas" por el capítulo :D También me alegra de que mi estilo de escritura sea propio y no un intento barato de copia jajaja.

Siempre me causa gracia cuando una persona intenta comunicar algo con gestos, por eso le di a James esa actitud a veces. Me alegra que pienses como yo :D

Y Astoria cumple el papel que le toca. Tener a una esposa que fuera Malfoy II, hubiera sido más problemático que cómico. Además de monótono, claro.

Muchas gracias por lo de que escribo a mi manera, y de una forma fantástica. Fue muy lindo… ahora sí. Me despido, que me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado! Besotes!


	22. Desde otro punto de vista

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Desde otro punto de vista**

* * *

_- Ted, ¿me trajiste para nuestra primera cita de Octubre, que supuestamente me convencería para casarme contigo… a un asilo de ancianos?_

_El chico parecía desesperado._

_- P-pero… en el folleto decía… "Felicidad con su pareja en la primavera de la vida"… Pensé que…_

_- No puedo creer que estemos aquí. -lo interrumpió ella._

_- Yo tampoco._

_- Bueno, ¡haz algo!_

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –contestó él._

_- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero haz algo! Vayámonos… -sugirió._

_- No podemos, Vic… avisé que vendríamos. No podemos irnos porque sí. Al menos… no lo sé, entremos un rato y luego nos vamos._

_- Genial, Ted. Simplemente Genial._

**º º º**

Sé lo que están pensando: "Ted Lupin, estás acabado". Y no me voy a enojar con nadie por pensar eso. De hecho, _yo mismo _pienso que estoy acabado. Arruinado. Soltero de por vida. Voy a terminar como Filch: volviéndome un maníaco por un gato cuya mejor acción sería tirarse de un décimo piso _sin caer de pie_.

Es que realmente estoy en problemas: Victoire puede llegar a pensar que un matrimonio conmigo llevará a apasionantes citas… _en asilos_. Una vida llena de adrenalina, vértigo… y crucigramas.

Un momento.

Tal vez no le moleste.

- Vic, ¿te gustan los crucigramas? –le pregunto, mientras nos hacen pasar a un pequeño vestíbulo.

- ¿Ted, estamos en la peor cita de nuestra historia, y lo único que se te ocurre para decir es que si no me gustan los crucigramas?

Bueno, creo que no le gustó la idea de los crucigramas.

- Mira, Ted, no sé cómo lo harás, pero saldremos de aquí ahora mismo, ¿me escuchaste?

Antes de responder eso, quiero aclarar algo.

Siempre pensé que esa era una pregunta estúpida. Si no escuché, no hay modo en que responda "No", porque eso significaría que habría escuchado. Es como escribir "Si no sabe leer, avise", "Si no le llegó esta carta, diríjase a…". Honestamente…

- ¿Ted, me estás escuchando? ¡TED!

- Sí, Vic. Te estoy escuchando. - ¡Ya sé mi nombre, gracias! Merlín, hay veces en que Victoire me exaspera.

**º º º**

Hay veces en que mi novio me exaspera.

No, tacha eso.

Hay veces en que mi novio _no me exaspera_, y gracias a eso seguimos saliendo. Y no es que esté de malhumor y por eso veo todo negro.

Está bien, tengo un pequeño inicio de malhumor encima.

¡PERO ES QUE ME TRAE A UN ASILO PARA UNA CITA IMPORTANTÍSIMA!

Bueno, tal vez tenga algo más que un inicio de malhumor. Tengo un malhumor totalmente desarrollado. _Ultra_ desarrollado. _Mega_ desarrollado. _Etcétera_ desarrollado.

Y todo es mi culpa. No, antes que nada, no soy ningún tipo de hipersensible, auto-culposa desquiciada ni nada por el estilo. Merlín, ¿existe esa palabra? Lo que sea.

A lo que iba. Es mi culpa. Yo no aprendo. Pero NO APRENDO, repito, por si no fui clara.

Para nuestro primer mes juntos, él eligió el lugar. Una reserva de dragones. Cortesía de mi tío Charlie, cuya filosofía de vida puede ser resumida en una sola frase: "Si no larga humo y quema, no me gusta". Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que lo mandan al infierno, el debería contestar algo así como "me encantaría, gracias". Pero no viene al caso.

Lo elemental es que terminé con mi hasta entonces rubia cabellera convertida a un interesante tono carbón. No, no me quedaba bien, por si te lo estabas preguntando. Ted me dijo que parecía un fósforo usado. Cuando le pregunté a Harry qué había querido decir… digamos que a Ted le dejaron de causar gracia los fósforos.

Decidí darle otra oportunidad para nuestro tercer mes. Lo único que voy a aclarar es que descubrí que soy alérgica a la comida picante. Horrendo día, no voy a dar más detalles.

Creo que ya conocen nuestro aniversario en el Bosque Prohibido.

Y ahora un asilo.

No, realmente no aprendo.

**º º º**

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

- No.

- ¿A comer?

- No.

- ¿A sentarnos afuera?

- No.

Hoy llegué a la conclusión de que "No" es la palabra favorita de mi novia.

- Vic, estoy seguro de que podemos tener un buen día si cambias de actitud.

También llegué a la conclusión de que_ algo_ en su mirada me dijo que realmente no quería cambiar de actitud. Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

- ¿Qué están haciendo dos jóvenes sentados aquí dentro? ¡Vamos afuera!

Estaba por recomendarle al pobre hombre otra forma de suicidarse además de hablarle a Victoire en ese estado, cuando ella se levantó sonriente y lo siguió.

Esto es un aviso clasificado: compro a _cualquier precio_ un curso acelerado para entender a las mujeres. Bueno, partiendo de la base de que alguien lo haya logrado. Lo cual es tan probable como que el viejo Bullstrode se haya bañado.

De modo que los seguí afuera, ocupando una de las sillas que estaban vacías alrededor de la mesa. No, no es una aclaración estúpida. Mi primer intento fue pedirle a Victoire que se levantara para sentarse encima mío, pero… digamos que me dio a entender que no quería. Punto.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, muchachos? –nos preguntó el mismo hombre que nos había ido a buscar. – Deberían sonreír más seguido.

Una mujer muy encorvada asintió a su lado.

- Sí, aprovechen que tienes dientes.

Creo que fue el consejo más práctico que me han dado jamás. En serio.

- Eh… de acuerdo. –aceptó Vic.

Les seguiría contando, pero puedo resumir la tarde con unas cuantas frases (y otros consejos bastante interesantes):

- Los amigos son como las dentaduras postizas: hay que cuidarlos y no perderlos. La parte de cepillarlos no es tan necesaria. (Esto es aclaración mía. Simplemente no me veo cepillando a ninguno de los chicos)

- Déjate el pelo largo: ya llegará el momento en que lo extrañes. (Una aclaración de mi parte a las mujeres: esto no incluye piernas. No pongan esa cara, sé que lo estaban pensando)

- Vive tu vida hasta el último momento. (¿Y cuál es la otra opción? La frase inteligente del día, en mi opinión. Nótese la ironía)

- Ser anciano te da la posibilidad de fingir sordera en el momento indicado. "Charles, ¿te sigo pareciendo atractiva? ¿Charles? ¡CHARLES!". Por cierto, le pedí un autógrafo al mencionado Charles.

- Los hombres no son todos iguales. Se los diferencia por el tamaño de su cuenta bancaria. (Este se lo dijeron a Vic. Le tiré sal al té de la mujer, por cierto)

- No te dejes guiar por el qué dirán, sino por el cómo, cuándo, dónde, quién… (una pareja de chismosos, en mi opinión)

- Cásate cuando al abrazar al otro te sientas en casa. (Gracias a este último hice la mejor declaración de mi vida).

**º º º**

"_Cásate cuando al abrazar al otro te sientas en casa"_

Eso es lo que decía un lado del papel que Ted me dio. Lo di vuelta.

"_Eres mi departamento, Vic. Te amo."_

Aw. Lo amo.

**º º º**

Hace aproximadamente dos horas que besé a mi mejor amiga.

Hace dos horas di el primer beso de mi vida.

Hace también dos horas que me petrificó mi mejor amigo.

Y hace dos horas que no entiendo por qué demonios no puedo sacarme a Molly de la cabeza.

Un momento. ¿Qué fue eso último? ¿Desde cuándo no puedo sacarme a Molly de la cabeza?

"Desde primero."

Eso no es verdad.

En absoluto.

Por supuesto que no.

En lo más mínimo.

Bueno, casi.

Puede que sí, puede que no.

Tal vez.

Es posible.

Es verdad.

Demonios.

No acabo de pensar eso. ¡Un momento! No importa que sea verdad. Uno siempre piensa en sus enemigos seguido.

"No cuando se está besando a alguien".

Bueno, tampoco nos pongamos detallistas.

Lo importante es que le demostré a Molly que… ¿Qué era lo quería demostrarle? Bueno, lo que sea. Le demostré _algo_ a Molly. ¡Genial!

"Y llamaste su atención, que era lo que querías".

¡CÁLLATE! Maldita conciencia. ¡El descaro!

"Deberías pensar en por qué te pusiste así".

Porque la visión de Molly y Al era desagradable. Bueno, la visión de Molly de por sí es desagradable.

"¿Seguro?"

Sí.

"Mentira".

Es verdad. Además, no es lo único que me molesta de ella. Me molesta cómo come.

"Come normal. ¿Además que hacías mirándola?"

(…)

"Tú sabes la respuesta".

(…)

"Vamos, dilo."

(…)

"Acéptalo".

(…)

Repito.

_Maldita_ conciencia.

**º º º**

- ¡Jay-Jay!

Esas dos sílabas. Cómo explicarles lo que pienso. Básicamente lo mismo que un acusado al beso de un Dementor al escuchar la palabra "culpable". ¿Se entiende?

Pero hay algo raro. Sí, definitivamente algo huele mal. No, yo me bañé. No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿dónde está el abrazo?

- James, deja de cubrirte.

- ¿Camille se fue? –le pregunté a Tom. No, no estoy deshonrando la valentía Gryffindor. Simplemente no soporto a esa chica.

- Estoy aquí.

Definitivamente hoy no es un día normal. En cualquier momento viene Flint y me dice que puede pensar.

Bajo los brazos, y, efectivamente, la creadora del horrendo sobrenombre está ahí aún.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí?

- Básicamente te estás ganando una estadía en San Mungo, James.

- Tom, hablo en serio.

- _Nosotgos_ también. Te están _espegando_ hace media hora.

Ríen. RÍEN. DE MÍ. Y encima el chiste lo hizo… urgh. Estoy acabado.

- Acabo de _acogdagme_. Le _pgometí_ a Lily que desayunaríamos _cegca_ del lago. ¡Nos vemos después!

Mi hermana menor es una traidora.

Y mi mejor amigo también.

- No puedo creer que quieras ser su amigo. –le digo, mientras caminamos hacia el Gran Salón. Sue estaba en la biblioteca. Y después dicen que yo tengo que ir a San Mungo.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema, James? ¿No era que tenías miedo de que estuviera encima tuyo todo el día?

- No es sólo eso.

- ¿Entonces?

Es tan obvio que ni siquiera voy a decirlo. Antes de que digan nada, realmente tengo una respuesta. Simplemente es difícil de recordar, ¿de acuerdo?

- James.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No te lo voy a decir.

Puede averiguarlo el sólo, ¿verdad? Y ustedes dejen de mirarme así. _De verdad _que tengo una respuesta. Es sólo que no tengo ganas de decirla.

- ¿Estás celoso?

Definitivamente esa no era mi respuesta.

**º º º**

Esto no va a quedar así. Haré que Scorpius se arrepienta de haberme mentido, y que Ogden me cuente la verdad de una vez por todas. Sí, señor. Y lo pienso hacer ahora mismo… en cuanto encuentre la forma de salir del baño, porque se trabó la puerta y no tengo mi varita a mano.

Maldita puerta. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer mi venganza maestra si estoy encerrado en el baño?

Es injusto.

Pero lo voy a lograr.

Y lo logré. Luego de una estrategia bastante extraña que incluyó pasta de dientes, un cepillo roto y un peine, finalmente pude salir. (No pienso develar mi plan, no insistan. De todas formas, doy clases todos los martes a las tres, precios accesibles).

Ahora sí.

Empecemos por Ogden.

**º º º**

_- ¿Crees que podré ir ahora a casa sin correr peligro, Dipsy? –preguntó Alyssa. - Tal vez encuentre algo que me sirva. Es decir, algo que no sean mis padres. –sonrió, finalmente._

_La elfina se mantuvo impertérrita frente al último comentario, pero luego asintió._

_- Dipsy cree que sí, señorita._

_- ¿Qué mis padres sirven o que encontraré algo? –insistió la Slytherin. – Mmmm… debe ser lo segundo. Mejor vamos._

**º º º**

Llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar.

"Así que a tu casa… yo que tú me cuido, Ogden. Un Albus Potter vengativo va en camino…

… en cuanto encuentre los malditos polvos flú."

Demonios.

**º º º**

Hogar dulce hogar. Cielos, no hice ni dos pasos que ya empecé a mentir. Es increíble.

Pero vayamos a lo que vine a hacer. Tal vez mis padres hayan dejado algo importante tirado por ahí. No, no me refiero a su cerebro. Hablo de papeles, planes, estrategias… algo tiene que haber.

Así que empiezo a buscar. Fui al escritorio de mi madre… un Alohomora por aquí, otro por allá, y… ¡voila! No encontré absolutamente nada incriminatorio. Bueno, había una foto de mi madre de joven pero… ugh. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, gracias.

Estaba por irme cuando veo una revista tirada encima de un sillón. Que extraño. Una revista de chismes. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de mi madre.

Decidí llevármela. Le dará un buen disgusto cuando no la encuentre.

Regresé al salón principal. Cuando estaba apenas a dos pasos de subir la escalera hacia el escritorio de mi padre, veo el reflejo de un resplandor verdoso.

Me giré inmediatamente hacia la chimenea.

No podía ser verdad.

Al mismo tiempo que escucho la advertencia de Dipsy ("¡Se activó una alarma, señorita!"), se hizo visible la persona menos indicada en ese momento (no es que hubiera demasiados indicados para aparecer en mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada, pero el punto se entiende).

- Hola, engreída.

Encima me saluda.

Voy a matar a Potter.

Lentamente.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos los que escribieron :D No tuve el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarme a responder, pero realmente aprecio los reviews. (Trabajar y estudiar realmente es como tener una astilla… ustedes entienden ;D)**

**Se llama "Desde otro punto de vista", porque, como habrán notado, escribí en primera persona. Estaba un poco bloqueada, por eso innové. De todas formas, el capítulo que viene no será así.**

**Y una última cosa… a diferencia de otras veces, que aguanto lo que sea… esta vez tómense la cosa con calma si vienen críticas. No significa que no las puedan hacer, obvio. Simplemente… take it easy. ;)**

**Besotes!**


	23. Los silencios lastiman

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Los silencios lastiman**

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo que escucho la advertencia de Dipsy ("¡Se activó una alarma, señorita!"), se hizo visible la persona menos indicada en ese momento. (No es que hubiera demasiados indicados para aparecer en mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada, pero el punto se entiende)._

_- Hola, engreída._

_Encima me saluda._

_Voy a matar a Potter. _

_Lentamente._

**º º º**

- Potter, o te vuelves a meter por esa chimenea en este instante, o me encargo de echarte tantas maldiciones hasta que tengas sentido de la moda. O hasta que pases a mejor vida, lo que suceda primero.

Albus la miró socarronamente, sin darle importancia a la última parte de la oración.

- ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza, Ogden? Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me hagas… cómo se le dice… un _cambio de look_. –gesticuló con la boca exageradamente. - No sabes el miedo que te tengo. –finalizó casi echando una carcajada.

Alyssa no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse que escuchó el sonido de pasos cada vez más cercanos. Lejos de la elegancia con la que se manejaba siempre, tomó a Albus de la pechera de la túnica y lo miró a lo ojos.

- Mueves un pelo, verde o lo que sea, y te vuelvo fantasma. ¿Quedó claro?

Albus le mostró la lengua infantilmente a modo de respuesta, pero Alyssa no le dio importancia. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo empujó, tirándolo detrás del sofá. Acto seguido, Annelise Biorn de Ogden, la madre de Alyssa, entraba a la habitación con la varita en alto.

- ¡Madre! –le sonrió su hija. – Es un placer encontrarte nuevamente. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Annelise ni se molestó en sonreír.

- O me dices que estás haciendo aquí inmediatamente o te desheredo. – Alyssa tragó saliva, pero no dio otra señal de verse afectada. – Eso incluye pociones alisadoras. – ahora sí, la joven Slytherin abrió los ojos indignada.

Albus, que estaba detrás del sofá, suprimió un suspiro exasperado. "Merlín, ¿acaso es hereditario o qué? ¿No saben amenazarse con algo que no se la moda? En cualquier momento se van a intimidar con romperse una uña".

- Madre, espero que sepas que es una crueldad innecesaria. Simplemente vine a visitarlos. –respondió Alyssa.

- ¿Extrañabas? No lo creo. – "Bueno, yo tampoco", se vio tentada a responder la chica, pero se calló. – Quiero que me des una explicación de por qué estás aquí a estas horas inmediatamente, Alyssa.

"Vine a buscar evidencia de que están en una conspiración para ver la forma de hacerles perder su reputación, y, con suerte, que sean arrestados". De acuerdo. No era la mejor respuesta que podía dar.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, su madre habló antes.

- Espero que esto no tenga que ver con el compromiso.

"¿QUÉ?", fue lo que Albus hubiera gritado si no fuera porque estaba demasiado interesado en seguir escuchando como para interrumpir. Aguzó el oído, aunque no era necesario. La conversación se escuchaba a la perfección.

"Primero me tengo que volver Weasley, luego mi casi hermano me besa, Potter se aparece en mi casa… y ahora mi madre saca el tema del compromiso. Genial. Un poco más de suerte y me gano el premio a la afortunada del año."

De todas formas,_ tal vez _pudiera aprovechar el nuevo tema de conversación.

- Es verdad madre. Pero me gustaría hablarlo a solas.

- Estamos a solas.

Bueno,_ tal vez no_.

"Me olvidé que mi madre no sabe de Potter. No, definitivamente hoy no es mi día de inteligente, tampoco".

Antes de que la chica pudiera explicar su extraño pedido, Dipsy se hizo notar haciendo caer un jarrón al piso, el cual no se rompió, pero hizo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención. Alyssa le dirigió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

- ¡Vete de aquí! –le espetó Annelise de mala manera a la elfina.

"¡TÚ VETE!", le dieron ganas a su hija de gritarle como contestación, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- De acuerdo, ahora estamos a solas. Espero que no sea ninguna tontería como que te has arrepentido.

"Disculpa, ¿pero _cuándo exactamente me mostré a favor_?", fue la respuesta que nuevamente se calló la chica.

- No quisiera decepcionar a la familia F-

No había llegado a pronunciar la "F" que Alyssa la interrumpió inmediatamente.

- ¡Y no lo harás! Simplemente necesito más tiempo. –inventó apresuradamente.

"¿A la familia QUÉ?" se desesperó Albus, mientras fruncía el entrecejo, ansioso.

- Pues ya tienes suficiente. –le contestó Annelise.

Intercambiaron miradas en silencio, hasta que Alyssa asintió, como si se rindiera.

- Supongo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí.

Su madre asintió sucintamente y le señaló la chimenea.

"Eres lo más cariñoso que he visto en mi vida", pensó sarcásticamente la chica mientras se giraba. Ahora el problema era llevarse a Albus con ella sin que su madre lo notara.

Una vez más, Dipsy se encargó de ayudarla.

- ¡AMA! –se escuchó el chillido desde la cocina.

- ¿Ahora qué? –se quejó la mujer, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Alyssa no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sintiendo aún el peso de la revista que le robó a su madre, tomó un puñado de polvos flú en una mano, la manga de la túnica de Albus en la otra, y antes de que algo pudiera salir peor de lo que ya había salido, gritó "¡Hogwarts, Sala Común de Slytherin!".

Instantes después, se encontraban en la desierta mazmorra, apenas iluminada.

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría ninguna pregunta. Buenas noches. –se despidió Alyssa, pero fue detenida apenas unos pasos después por una mano en su codo.

- Pero no lo eres. ¿Estás comprometida? ¿A quién? –fue la primera y obvia pregunta del chico de pelo verde.

- No te importa, Potter. Ahora suél-

- Sí que me importa. –la interrumpió él.

Alyssa lo miró fijamente, y él cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y cómo se podía interpretar. Aunque en la oscuridad no se notó, un sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

La soltó inmediatamente.

- T-tal vez tengas razón. Me voy a dormir.

Y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Alyssa se había quedado paralizada en su lugar, parpadeando y pensando en las posibles implicaciones de la respuesta del chico. Un instante antes de perderse de vista, Albus se dio vuelta.

- ¿Es Scorpius?

Alyssa lo miró a los ojos, aunque no lo había escuchado, o por lo menos no le había prestado la suficiente atención. "¿Qué te importo? ¿Cuánto? ¿Qué quisiste decir?", las preguntas no paraban de surgirle en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Albus esperaba una respuesta. Y ante la ausencia de la misma, interpretó el silencio de la peor manera posible.

- Vete al infierno, Ogden. – le espetó, sin siquiera saber si la mandaba al infierno porque le había mentido, porque se sentía traicionado, porque estaba celoso, o simplemente porque no le había respondido.

Fuera lo que fuese, para el momento en que Alyssa por fin reaccionó, no había nadie allí para recibir su respuesta.

Y por primera vez en su vida, hizo algo que no se había permitido. Y menos por Potter.

- ¡DEMONIOS!

**º º º**

_- James._

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_- No te lo voy a decir._

_¿Puede averiguarlo el sólo verdad? Y ustedes dejen de mirarme así. De verdad que tengo una respuesta. No tengo ganas de decirla._

_- ¿Estás celoso?_

_Definitivamente esa no era mi respuesta_

**º º º**

- Tom, ¿te gusta la idea de tener una huella de zapato grabada en tu trasero?

El aludido parpadeó.

- Eh… no. Gracias, pero no.

- Entonces no me vuelvas a preguntar nada parecido.

- No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. –repuso el más pequeño de los dos, mientras se acercaban al Gran Salón.

- Hola chicos. –los saludó Sue, que al parecer había hecho una visita más que rápida a la biblioteca.

James gruñó en respuesta. Tom le sonrió levemente. Luego se volvió a concentrar en su amigo.

- ¿Decías, James?

- Que me molesta porque no la soporto.

- ¿Y por qué no la soportas?

- Porque me molesta.

- ¿Y por qué te molesta?

- Porque no la soporto.

- Eso no tiene sentido, ¿sabes?

Ya habían llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y a mí qué? Hablas como Sue.

La chica lo miró dolida.

- James, no tengo la culpa de que estés enojado. Si necesitas relajarte, pues ve a leer un libro.

James la miró como si estuviera loca.

- De acuerdo, tengo un mal día. Pero de ahí a suicidarme, hay un gran paso, Sue.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, dos Weasleys se les acercaron.

- ¿Por qué no, Rosie? ¡Quiero volar!

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

- Porque es peligroso, Hugo. Estoy segura de que mamá no te hubiera dejado. – "Papá no estoy segura", agregó para sus adentros.

- ¡Pero tú no eres mamá! Puedo volar si quiero. ¿Vienes conmigo, James?

La mirada de plegaria de la chica a su primo, y luego a los amigos de éste, hubiera tenido más efecto de haber sido un grupo de personas con cierto respeto por las normas.

- ¿Por qué no? –sonrió James, contento de escaparse del interrogatorio de Tom. – Vamos.

- Es un irresponsable. –murmuró enojada Rose, mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Sin embargo, parecía tener cierta confianza en su primo porque no se levantó a controlarlos. – Además, mamá y papá me dijeron que lo cuidara…

- Hablando de eso… -intervino Sue, sentándose enfrente de la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley. - … James ni siquiera habló sobre el tema.

Ninguno necesitó especificar que se referían a la destrucción de la casa de los Potter.

- La última vez que le preguntamos incluso bromeó. –agregó Tom, sentándose al lado de Sue. – Dijo que "Y después se quejan de que yo demolí la cocina. Exagerados".

Rose sonrió levemente, pero luego frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Pero no parecía preocupado?

Tom se encogió de hombros, pero Sue respondió.

- Es extraño…

- Quiere demostrar que no tiene miedo. –dijo una voz suave.

Anne y Joss se les unieron en el desayuno. La primera fue la que había respondido.

- ¿Pero para qué? Todos tenemos miedo. –respondió Joss, sin entender del todo.

- Pero James es así. Supongo que no quiere admitir que está inseguro sobre algo.

Todos la miraron casi boquiabiertos.

- Tiene sentido. –murmuró Rose.

- No sabía que eras tan… inteligente. –comentó Tom. Anne se sonrojó, simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención. El chico se giró a su izquierda, esperando ver una expresión molesta en la cara de Sue, al haberle dicho a otra persona que era inteligente y a ella no.

Pero no fue así, sino que Sue le sonrió.

- ¿Tostada, Tom?

"O ella es una chica muy difícil de entender, o yo tengo la capacidad de entendimiento de un ladrillo".

Sin dedicarle más tiempo al pensamiento, aceptó la tostada y le dio un mordisco.

- ¿Qué es eso, Joss? –preguntó Rose de repente al ver que su amiga miraba por momentos un papel que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¡Nada! –respondió la chica de trenzas inmediatamente, comenzando a desayunar apresuradamente.

Rose la miró escépticamente, pero no comentó nada. Anne, en cambio, sí.

- Es un autógrafo de Ashton Presley, el cantante de Cancerberos. –respondió como si estuviera comentando el clima.

- Primero lo de James… ahora esto… ¿eres vidente o qué? –exclamó Joss.

Anne sólo sonrió tímidamente.

- Sólo le presto atención a la gente.

Tom se inclinó sobre la mesa en tono confidencial.

- ¿Cuáles son las preguntas del próximo examen de Transformaciones?

Anne parpadeó confusa.

- Ni idea.

Tom se enderezó.

- Que lástima. Y yo que pensé que me había salvado de por vida.

- Estarías salvado de por vida si estudiaras más. –comentó Sue, claramente sabiendo que su amigo no lo consideraría ni un segundo.

- Estaría condenado de por vida si lo hiciera, Sue. Además, tú sacrificio vale por dos, no necesitas mi ayuda. –sonrió finalmente.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste el autógrafo?

Joss se puso _realmente_ colorada.

- Se lo pedí.

- No te vi hacerlo. –replicó Anne.

- Debe ser porque estabas muy ocupada. –respondió Joss, guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora fue el turno de Anne de volverse color tomate. Pero su amiga decidió cambiar de tema. Aunque no fue para bien.

- ¿Y tú, Rosie? ¿Cómo estuvo el Baile para ti?

Si Joss y Anne estaban sonrojadas, no eran _nada _a comparación de Rose.

- Eh…

- ¿Está de moda sonrojarse? –preguntó Tom, mirando a las tres chicas en cuestión. A su lado, Sue se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez sí. ¿Quieres que te haga sonrojar? –le preguntó, sonriente.

Tom rodó los ojos.

- Como si pudieras.

- ¿A que nó? –se acercó y le susurró en el oído: - Se que usaste pañales hasta que cumpliste…

- ¡CÁLLATE! –efectivamente, Tom también se había puesto colorado.

"Es perfectamente normal. Simplemente me gustaban. Punto final".

- Deja de reírte… además yo también sé secretos tuyos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado. –respondió él, en tono místico. _(N/A: no pude evitarlo, perdón :D)_

- Mmm… ¿me bronceé? –sugirió ella, en tono de obviedad.

- Copiaste tu tarea para las vacaciones de James. –contestó él, como si hubiera descubierto que la chica había hecho una estafa a nivel internacional.

- Es mentira.

- Sabes que no. Y si quieres que no le diga a McGonagall, tendrás que hacer mis deberes por una semana.

La chica abrió lo ojos indignada.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

- ¿Realmente me lo preguntas? Porque en serio, estoy harto de contestarte cuando no me preguntas.

- No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo me quiera chantajear. –negó ella con la cabeza, mientras volvía a desayunar.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Entiendo a los Slytherins. Esto es realmente divertido.

**º º º**

"_Tendría que haber venido Weasley. Se sentiría como en su casa", pensó Draco despectivamente, mientras daba algunos pasos entre la suciedad y las telas de araña._

_Sacó su varita, para ponerse en guardia, pero inmediatamente la perdió. Un rayo de luz roja surgió de la nada y fue desarmado al instante._

_- Que descortés. –murmuró._

_- Simplemente precaución. –contestó Ralph Velak, apareciendo de la nada. - ¿A qué se debe el llamado, Draco? ¿Reconsideraste la oferta?_

_- Vine a hacerte una propuesta. –respondió el rubio, aunque no se notaba porque estaba encapuchado._

_- ¿En serio? De acuerdo. Habla._

**º º º**

"Lánzate un _Avada Kedavra_ a ti mismo, y haz del mundo un mejor lugar", era la respuesta que Draco hubiera querido dar. Finalmente se decantó por otra.

- Te ofrezco unirte a nuestro lado. Ser un espía.

- ¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó Ralph.

- Protección.

- Disculpa, pero no soy una damisela en peligro, Draco. – el rubio se guardó otro comentario ácido con dificultad. - No necesito la protección de nadie.

- Deberías escoger con mejor cuidado a quién le eres leal. –le "recomendó" Draco.

- Sé perfectamente a quién le soy leal. –sonrió Ralph, y hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo que dejó intranquilo al rubio.

Ralph Velak parecía creerse más allá de la pelea entre mestizos y magos de sangre pura. La incógnita era el por qué.

"Porque es un imbécil redomado que se quiere dar más importancia de la que tiene", fue la respuesta que se dio Draco, y que por el momento lo conformó.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, sin dar más vueltas.

- El Ministerio.

- ¿Qué? –Draco creyó haber escuchado mal.

- Si me uno a su lado, y llegamos a ganar, quiero que me sea entregado el Ministerio. ¿Qué dices?

"Bueno, Potter tampoco lo quería, ¿no?" fue el auto-consuelo que se dio el rubio, mientras estrechaba la mano de Ralph, sin poder sacarse la sensación de que estaban dando un paso en falso.

**º º º**

- ¿QUE LE OFRECISTE QUÉ? –vociferó Harry, apenas el rubio les comunicó el resultado de la reunión. Las miradas de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Astoria y Draco se centraron en él, la esposa de este último ya recuperada de su malestar. – Malfoy, no puedes ser más imbécil porque no te da el tiempo.

- Oh, sí que puede. –se burló Ron. – Dale unos días y verás que se supera.

- ¡Es suficiente! –intervino Hermione, al ver que una nueva pelea estaba por surgir entre los hombres. – Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás.

- Es verdad. Además, no es que Draco tuviera muchas opciones. –lo defendió Astoria.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que es un imbécil. –refunfuñó Ron, pensando en el poder que le estarían dando a alguien como Ralph Velak. Y también en el hecho en que era necesario molestar a Draco.

- Por favor, Weasley, como si alguna vez tú hubieras demostrado ser algo pensante.

- Puede que sí, Malfoy, pero tú también estás inédito.

- ¡YA BASTA! –intervino Ginny. Harry se sobresaltó. – Tú, Ron, vas a mantener tu boca cerrada, o si no me encargo de que no te puedas sentar por un mes. Y tú, Malfoy, o te callas o te tiño el pelo de rojo, ¿se entendió?

Los aludidos parpadearon unos segundos luego del estallido de la pelirroja. Acto seguido, Draco se dirigió a Harry.

- No me termino de decidir si lo tuyo es valentía o masoquismo. Pero felicitaciones de todas formas por aguantar.

Las inevitables carcajadas de Harry mientras se cubría los ojos fueron seguidas por unas idénticas de Ron. Ginny no sabía si suspirar aliviada o enojarse con su marido por reírse. Hermione parecía estar en la misma disyuntiva.

Astoria rompió el silencio que vino luego.

- Creo que al fin podemos empezar a actuar como un equipo.

- Quiero aclarar que el hecho de que antes no fuera así no fue mi culpa en lo absoluto. –intervino nuevamente el rubio.

- ¿Y de quién fue? –lo desafió Ron.

- De Potter.

- ¡No es verdad! Y Ron, deja de reírte. No seas traidor.

- Lo siento, Harry.

**º º º**

Un torbellino de pelo verde y túnica negra pasó a una velocidad alarmante frente a Alyssa, mientras ésta se acariciaba el pelo ausentemente en la Sala Común. Instantes después, un Scorpius muy malhumorado hizo su aparición. Tenía la nariz _muy _colorada.

- Si lo hiciste a propósito, lamento decirte que no te queda bien. –comentó la chica.

- Albus me estampó la puerta en la cara. –contestó el rubio, con un ligero tono nasal. Alyssa se vio tentada a reírse del tono, pero luego recordó que ella también tenía una situación bastante problemática con el chico de pelo verde. – Ayer me dijo que estaba todo bien por lo del…

Se interrumpió al sentirse inseguro acerca de la reacción de su amiga.

- …beso. –completó Alyssa por él, sin incomodad, pero tampoco entusiasmada.

Scorpius asintió.

- Sí. Y hoy le pregunto cómo estaba mientras salíamos de la habitación y de repente me lanza la puerta en la cara. Realmente no lo entiendo. Con decirme que estaba enojado alcanzaba. Y de paso no me quedaba la nariz así.

Alyssa le sonrió con un ápice de compasión, pero luego lo borró.

- Eso te pasa por hacer una estupidez como la del Baile. Quiero una explicación sobre eso. –exigió luego.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo. –ya vería la forma de ser sincero sin contar _todo_ lo que estaba por su cabeza. - Pero me gustaría que existiera una buena explicación para lo de Albus.

Alyssa desvió la mirada, y a Scorpius este hecho no le pasó inadvertido.

- Suéltalo. –pidió, sin necesidad de explayarse más.

- Hay una explicación.

- Lo sé. ¿Cuál?

Alyssa inspiró hondamente.

- Potter se enteró del compromiso.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el rubio.

- Y piensa que _tú_ eres mi prometido.

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

- Si, lo sé. ¿Genial, no?

- Demonios.

Alyssa ni se molestó en censurarlo por maldecir. Después de todo, no había mejor palabra que describiera su situación.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que ustedes están pensando en MUCHAS mejores palabras. Pero no son tan educadas, de modo que no, chicos, lo lamento. Otra vez será!**

**Y estoy orgullosa de comunicar que éste es el primer fin de semana desde hace mucho tiempo en que duermo como corresponde. Creo que el capítulo está mejor que el anterior… o tal vez sólo es el hecho de que suceden cosas más importantes.**

**Amé la parte de Draco, Harry y Ron.**

**Y quiero, y esto es MUY importante para mí, agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews de apoyo, a los que cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían comentar dos veces, me mandaron un mensaje personal… en fin, gracias por estar ahí.**

**No es que de repente por mi escasez de tiempo me volví una autora desagradecida. Tengo la intención de actualizar este capítulo con TODAS las respuestas… estoy pensando en que tal vez lo pueda hacer en el trabajo. (Partamos de la base de que nunca nadie hizo una ley que dijera que en el trabajo se trabaja. Gracias)**

**El fin de semana, estoy en el primer clímax de mi cuatrimestre universitario. Se vienen los parciales! Así que es probable que si subo un capítulo, sea el viernes.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y que sepan que si bien no hice una respuesta personalizada, como dije antes, los aprecio de la misma forma.**

**Besotes!**


	24. Scorpius Malfoy, tu turno

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Scorpius Malfoy, tu turno**

* * *

- Lily, ya te dije que lo siento. –insistió Camille nuevamente, mientras desayunaba con la pequeña pelirroja cerca del lago.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

- Habías dicho que tus papás no te dejarían venir a Hogwarts. –recalcó, haciendo referencia al pedido que le había hecho a la mayor en el verano, antes de que Camille hubiera visto a James.

- Mmm… ¿Cambiaron de idea? –sonrió tímidamente la otra, con un respetable acento inglés.

Lily la miró a los ojos fijamente. Camille se sintió levemente intimidada.

- Estás mintiendo. Y a los que mienten se los comen los _gulpeyns_. –finalizó, en un tono de sabiduría.

- ¡¿Los qué?!

- _Gulpeyns_. –repitió la pequeña. Luego negó con la cabeza. – En serio, no sé que aprendes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Camille se mordió los labios para no reír ante la cómica imagen de indignación que ofrecía Lily. Finalmente, decidió ser sincera. Era evidente que mentir no le salía bien.

- Vine porque me dijiste que James era tu hermano, y por eso pensé que estudiaba en Hogwarts. Me equivoqué. ¿Me perdonas?

Lily la miró parpadeando, confusa.

- Pero… no te equivocaste. James seguía estudiando aquí la última vez que me fijé. O si no hay un chico que es _muy _parecido a él.

Camille sonrió.

- Quiero decir que me equivoqué al venir sólo por él. Debería haber venido por ti también.

Lily pareció evaluarla durante unos segundos. Finalmente asintió, y luego chilló emocionada.

- ¡GENIAL! ¡Ahora te vas a casar con James y serás mi hermana!

- ¿Casarme con James? –repitió Camille, con una mirada ensoñadora.

- Mmm… Cam. Te estás sirviendo jugo en tu túnica. –señaló la pequeña, señalando donde efectivamente, Camille se estaba echando jugo de calabaza.

La chica pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la jarra y la alejó, apoyándola en el pasto. Luego se levantó, sosteniendo la empapada túnica para evaluar los daños. Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar limpiarla, Lily se levantó entusiasmada, mirando hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- ¡Son Jamie y Hugo! ¡Vamos a volar con ellos!

Camille buscó una excusa rápidamente para no pasar vergüenza.

- Pero… pero… ¡tenemos que ordenar esto! ¡No podemos dejarlo así!

Lily se rascó la cabeza, como sopesando la cuestión. Pero inmediatamente se le iluminó la cara de nuevo.

- ¡Kreach!

Camille la miró sin comprender. "¿Qué es _Kreach_?". La respuesta apareció frente a ella luego de un sonoro "¡Crac!"

- ¿La pequeña ama llamaba a Kreacher? –preguntó el elfo amablemente.

- No. Yo llamé a Kreach. –sonrió Lily. – Y no soy la pequeña ama. ¿Quién soy? –sonrió.

El elfo se resistía a decir su nombre.

- No es apropiado, ama.

- ¿Qué es "apropiado"? –preguntó Lily, confundida. Luego se encogió de hombros. – Lo que sea. Dime Lily, Kreach.

- ¡No puedo! –se resistió el elfo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Por favor! –suplicó la pequeña, prácticamente haciendo un puchero.

- ¡No!

- ¡Pero quiero que me digas Lily! –se encaprichó.

- ¿Qué tal "pequeña ama Lily"? –sugirió Camille, logrando que la pelirroja dejara por un momento el berrinche, y que Kreacher dejara de golpearse la cara con sus propias orejas.

El elfo lo consideró un momento. Luego asintió, decidiendo que eso no iba atentar contra lo que un buen elfo doméstico era.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece a la pequeña ama Lily?

La aludida sonrió, contenta de haber ganado, aunque sea en parte, la discusión.

- ¿Nos ayudas a limpiar esto? ¡Quiero ir a volar con Jamie y Hugo!

- En absoluto. Kreacher limpiará todo.

- ¡Gracias KREACH! –recalcó le nombre Lily, mientras arrastraba a una reticente Camille al campo de Quidditch.

"Genial. Ahora James me verá empapada en jugo de calabaza".

- _Merde_. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Yo? Nada. –mintió Camille rápidamente.

Segundos después, se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch.

- ¡Mira esto, James! –gritó Hugo, mientras caía en picada hacia el suelo.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter lo siguió a una corta distancia, en caso de que Hugo perdiera el equilibrio. Pero no fue así, o al menos, no del todo. Tuvo un poco de inestabilidad al elevarse.

- ¡Lo logré, James! ¿Me viste? –chilló.

- ¡Yo quiero! –gritó Lily desde el suelo, al lado de Camille, que estaba escurriendo el dobladillo de su túnica de jugo.

Los dos chicos se percataron de las visitas y aterrizaron. Hugo se aferró a su escoba, que en realidad era una de las del colegio, dado que la suya todavía estaba en su casa.

- Eres muy chica, Lils. –le dijo, como si él fuera mínimo tres años mayor.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Que sí.

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? –le espetó James a Camille, apenas la vio, interrumpiendo a los más chicos. Le rascó cariñosamente la cabeza a su hermana menor como saludo. - ¿No te puedes tomar vacaciones? En serio, te pago un viaje a donde sea con tal de que te vayas.

Camille no pareció captar el verdadero mensaje. Soltó la túnica manchada con jugo y se le echó los brazos.

- ¡QUE _TIEGNO_! –chilló, volviendo a su acento francés. - ¡Quieres irte de vacaciones conmigo!

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? –preguntó Lily, entusiasmada.

- Metida. –se burló Hugo, sacándole la lengua. Lily le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, el chico después miró a su primo. - ¿Puedo ir yo?

James les dirigió una mirada de "Cállense", antes de dirigirse a la chica.

- D'aubigne.

- Dime.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

La chica obedeció inmediatamente, con un gesto de dolor y tapándose un oído.

- _Egues _un _guitón_, James. –le espetó la chica.

- Y tú eres una pesada. –se defendió él. – Y además te bañas en jugo. –añadió, mirando el deplorable estado de la túnica de la Hufflepuff.

- ¡No le digas así a Cam! –se enfadó Lily.

- _Odio_ ese sobrenombre. Y no me baño en jugo. –se molestó Camille, cruzándose de brazos, aunque sonrojándose por la vergüenza de tener la túnica manchada con jugo.

James sonrió malicioso. "Bingo. Ahora verás lo que se siente que te digan Jay-Jay."

- No entiendo qué te molesta de "Cam", CAM.

- Suena _hoguible_, _mon amour_. –contestó Camille, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué cosa suena horrible, CAM? –casi gritó el chico, contento de haber encontrado un sobrenombre molesto para Camille.

- James, no soy _sogda_. –le recordó.

- ¿Que no eres qué, CAM?

- ¡Ya, deja de decirme así!

- ¡CAM, CAM, CAM…! ¡AUCH!

Lily se había hartado de escuchar a su hermano gritar, de modo que agarró la escoba de Hugo y le dio un buen golpe en el trasero.

- ¡Lils!

- Lo siento, James, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo te vas a casar con ella si no dejas de gritarle?

James se quedó boquiabierto.

- Disculpa, ¿QUÉ? –se indignó. Luego comentó: - No, si cada día estás más lunática.

Lily le puso cara de lástima.

- ¿No te vas a casar con Cam?- "¿Son _sogdos_? ¡Dejen de llamarme así!" - ¡Pero yo quiero que sea mi hermana!

- Pues alquílala. –devolvió James, sin dejarse convencer por la expresión de Lily. – Seguro te hacen precio. Ya sabes, como es insoportable…

- ¡No seas malo, Jamie!

"Jay-Jay, Jamie… ¿hay algún concurso para ver quién me deforma más el nombre y yo no me enteré o qué?", pensó el chico. Camille, por su lado, lo miró dolida unos instantes, pero luego borró la expresión de su cara.

- Lo que sea, Lils.

Lily no contestó, pero por cómo cruzó los brazos, dio a entender que la discusión no había terminado ahí.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir a clase. Mejor dicho, a las cocinas. Me perdí el desayuno…

El hecho de que llegaría tarde no pareció preocuparle.

- ¡Voy contigo! –se entusiasmó Camille.

Para su sorpresa inicial, James asintió.

- De acuerdo. Tan sólo espera a que se haga de noche para seguirme.

Acto seguido, se despidió de los más pequeños y se fue. Camille lo siguió inmediatamente, a pesar del pedido del chico.

- Se olvidó de guardar la escoba. –le sonrió Hugo a su prima.

Lily asintió, sonriente.

- Genial.

**º º º**

- ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! –vociferó James en medio del pasillo, camino a las cocinas, girándose tan solo un momento, mientras caminaba a toda velocidad.

- ¡Dijiste que podía hacerlo!

El Gryffindor frenó de repente.

- Creo que no fui claro las últimas veces que te lo dije. Así que pruebo de otra forma. ¿Qué sentirías si tuvieras un gusarapo metido en la túnica las veinticuatro horas del día?

Camille parpadeó.

- No lo sé. Nunca tuve un _gusagapo_ metido en la túnica.

James parecía a punto de estallar de la exasperación, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Camille volvió a hablar.

- Supongo que _seguía_ molesto.

Él sonrió casi como un maníaco.

- Ahora ponle al gusarapo "Camille D'aubigne" y dime que tal se siente estar en mi lugar.

Al contrario de lo que él hubiera esperado, la chica no se vio intimidada. Incluso rió.

- ¿En el tuyo? Supongo que pegajoso. –luego lo miró a los ojos más fijamente. - ¿Pero veinticuatro horas al día? Sería increíble. –finalizó con una sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a clases.

"¿Y eso qué fue?", se preguntó el chico, mientras se ponía a caminar.

"Da igual. Lo primero es lo primero. A comer."

**º º º**

- ¡¿A un asilo?! ¿Es que estaba corto de presupuesto o qué?

Victoire levantó la vista de su chocolate caliente para mirar a Charlotte, Lotte, su mejor amiga. Estaban en la casa de esta última, en su habitación.

- Mmm… no lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista.

- Y no lo hagas, querida. –intervino Eric, su mejor amigo, con su simpática forma de hablar. – Lotte es una materialista insensible.

- Y tú eres un sentimentalista retardado, Eric. Así que estamos a mano.

Lotte rió ante la cara de indignación de su amigo.

- ¿Saben? Ustedes harían linda pareja. –Victoire comentó pensativa, aunque con fingida ingenuidad.

- Urgh. –fue la respuesta de Eric.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él. Además, para que yo le resultara atractiva, bueno digamos que tendría…

- Sabemos como termina la oración, Lotte, muchas gracias. –la cortó Victoire. La otra se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué harán la próxima salida, Vic? –preguntó Eric.

- No lo sé. Teddy no me dijo nada, lo debe estar planeando… Supongo que se estará esforzando para encontrar un lugar especial…

**º º º**

- Mark, pásame otra cerveza.

Se escuchó un tintineo y luego la voz de Ferdinand, uno de los mejores amigos de Ted.

- ¿Tratando de ahogar tus penas en alcohol?

- Ferdie, esto es cerveza de manteca, casi ni tiene alcohol. Además no tengo ninguna pena como para ahogar en alcohol en este momento.

- Te vas a casar, Ted. Yo me ahogaría como mínimo tres veces.

El coro de risas ocultó el bufido molesto del chico de pelo, ahora, azul marino.

- Pero un asilo… -comentó Jack, otro de los cuatro. – Te pasaste, Ted. ¿Para la próxima que planeas? ¿Llevarla a una guardería para que piense en bebés?

Mark, Jack y Ferdinand rieron, pero luego pusieron caras de susto, como si no se atrevieran a pensar en el tema.

- ¿Creen que es buena idea? –preguntó Ted, el único que, al parecer, se había tomado en serio la sugerencia.

- Mark, tú que estás más cerca… pégale a ver si deja de decir estupideces. –pidió Ferdinand.

- Lamento decirles que el pobre salió así. –respondió Mark con cara de pena, ante las risas de los otros dos.

- ¿Pueden tomárselo en serio, chicos? ¡Necesito ayuda! -les pidió un desesperado Ted.

- Ayuda médica. –precisó Ferdinand, volviendo a causar carcajadas.

- Bueno, bueno, ¡basta! –pidió Jack. – Ayudemos a esta alma en pena.

- Gracias, Jack.

- De nada, Ted. Son diez galeones.

El metamorfomago se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, dejando la botella de cerveza de manteca a un lado.

- Chicos, tengo que lograr que Vic se case conmigo, ¿entienden? –su voz sonó ahogada por las manos.

Los otros dejaron de reírse finalmente. Curiosamente, el que habló primero fue Ferdinand, y esta vez, no para burlarse del estado mental de su amigo por querer casarse.

- Ted, deja de preocuparte tanto. Todo el mundo sabe que la _chica veela_ te adora. No hay forma de que te diga que no.

- Se llama Victoire. Y ya me dijo que no.

- ¿No era que se había desmayado? –preguntó Mark.

- Pero luego me dijo que no. –señaló Ted, sin levantar la vista aún.

- Ah, me había olvidado. ¿Pero no era que al principio ella quería casarse? –volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, pero después decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces ahora no quiere casarse?

Ted levantó la mirada, molesto.

- NO, Mark, NO quiere casarse.

El otro asintió.

- ¿Pero qué hiciste para que cambiara de idea?

- No hice nada.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué cambió de idea?

- Mark, me haces otra pregunta estúpida más y te dejo el ojo morado.

El aludido levantó los dos pulgares, dando a entender que lo comprendió perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué no haces lo que hacen todos? Un lugar elegante, cena, baile, anillo, y se terminó el asunto. –sugirió Ferdinand.

- Es demasiado común. Vic pensará que lo hice sin ganas.

**º º º**

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre, pero SIEMPRE, elige el lugar más insólito para nuestras citas. Yo quiero algo especial… pero… también simple. ¿No podemos tener una salida que sea normal?

Lotte la miró escéptica.

- Vic, sales con un chico que cuando está aburrido se pone un hocico de chancho en lugar de nariz. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta que dejaste la normalidad hace rato.

Eric rió, al igual que Victoire.

- Esta vez tengo que admitir que Lotte tiene razón.

- Siempre tengo razón. Lo que pasa es que las otras veces no lo admites.

- No se me da por mentir, eso es todo. –le sonrió Eric.

Siguieron con una charla intrascendente, hasta que finalmente Victoire comentó:

- Da igual lo del asilo. Yo confió en Ted, y estoy segura de que esta vez tendrá todo planeado.

**º º º**

- Se terminó. Hago lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza y salga lo que salga.

- ¡Brindis por eso!

**º º º**

- ¡Al! ¡AL!

El chico de pelo verde se dio vuelta al escuchar el llamado de su prima. Anne y Joss venían caminando a paso tranquilo detrás de Rose.

- Te olvidaste tu "Libro Reglamentario de los Hechizos" en el aula. –le dijo, su voz algo agitada por correr. Albus lo guardó en su mochila, y le sonrió. Antes de que pudieran cruzar otra palabra, escucharon que otros dos alumnos de Slytherin se acercaban.

- … mis padres ya lo saben.

- No te das una idea de cuánto me importa, Flint. –le contestó Alyssa con desdén.

- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Alyssa estaba por contestar cuando se percató de que tenían cuatro espectadores. Albus los miraba expectante, ansioso por obtener aunque fuera un trozo de la verdad.

- Pues haz lo que quieras. Tan sólo encárgate de no meterte en mi camino. –le espetó a Flint. Sin esperar a que el otro contestara, siguió caminando, pasando a Rose, Albus, Joss y Anne, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de reojo al Slytherin de pelo verde.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Ogden? _¡Lacarnum Inflamarae!_ –gritó Flint.

Alyssa se dio vuelta por instinto al escuchar el grito y abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. Desafortunadamente, el hechizo dio en el blanco. Instantes después, su túnica se incendió.

- ¡ALYSSA! –Albus se desesperó, agachándose para ayudar a la chica que se había lanzado al suelo, mientras intentaba liberarse de la humeante prenda.

- _¡Aguamenti!_ –gritó Rose, y, a pesar de que no le salió a la perfección dado que era un encantamiento avanzado, logró que la túnica de Alyssa comenzara a apagarse.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Albus, mientras la heredera de los Ogden respiraba agitadamente. Ella asintió. Con esa seguridad, se puso de pie y se acercó a Flint lentamente.

Un paso…dos pasos… al tercero Kurt Flint ya lo miraba receloso. Al cuarto dio un paso atrás.

- Te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.

Tal vez fue la seguridad que aparentaba, o el tono de voz o incluso la mirada… pero lo cierto es que Flint se alejó inmediatamente del lugar, casi corriendo.

- _Eso_ es tener actitud. – comentó Joss en voz baja.

- Tenemos que avisarle a un profesor. –señaló Anne. Rose y Joss se mostraron rápidamente de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, los dos Slytherin no respondieron. Alyssa se había levantado y sostenía su ahora inservible túnica en los brazos, mientras miraba a Albus fijamente. Y a pesar de que su intención era decirle "gracias por no dejarme cocinar" o, mejor aún, "Scorpius no es mi prometido", lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

- Me llamaste Alyssa.

Albus se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

- Que yo sepa es tu nombre.

- Que yo sepa, también. Y el tuyo es Albus, pero eso…

Se detuvo al caer en la cuenta que era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta. Mientras otro silencio tenso caía, Rose, Anne y Joss se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, decidieron alejarse del lugar.

Repentinamente, Albus soltó una pequeña risa en voz baja.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –fue la esperable reacción de Alyssa.

- Es sólo que… me estoy imaginando tu cara si te hubieras quemado el pelo.

La chica rió también.

- Flint no hubiera vivido para contarlo, te lo juro.

Albus volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y ella sintió que tenía que decir algo. El año pasado tal vez le hubiera importado un comino, pero ahora era distinto. Recordó lo agradable que había sido el breve período en el que se llevaron bien, cómo sospechosamente se había ganado el puesto de buscadora (tampoco era ciega)… y se decidió a desmentir aunque sea una parte de todo el asunto de su compromiso.

- Potter, sobre lo de Scorpius…

Albus la miró expectante

- ¡Liss! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estabas conmigo en la enfer… -Scorpius se interrumpió al ver quién era el chico con el que hablaba su mejor amiga. – Al.

Molesto por la interrupción, Albus se giró, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, no tenía una expresión tan molesta como la de la mañana… era más bien una de extraña tranquilidad, como la que tenía cuando le dijo a Scorpius que "estaba todo bien".

- Malfoy. –Albus le prestó más atención al atuendo que tenía el rubio. La capa totalmente negra del colegio cubría la túnica que se encontraba debajo, pero por un momento dejó entrever una corbata escarlata y dorada.

Un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.

- Los dejo solos.

Instantes después, ya no se encontraba allí. Pero algo en la mirada de Albus le causó intranquilidad a Scorpius.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

"Acabo de encontrar mi venganza", pensó Albus, mientras se alejaba caminando.

**º º º**

- Creo que tenemos que empezar por reunir aliados.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Herms. –asintió Ginny, al lado de Harry, en el living de la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿No podemos empezar por comer?

- Tus estrategias no dejan de impresionarme, Weasley. –le espetó Draco, con una falsa admiración en sus ojos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ron tan sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sin tomarse demasiado personalmente la burla. Ginny no terminaba de creerlo.

- Harry, se acerca el fin del mundo: tiremos la casa por la ventana.

- Gin, ni siquiera tenemos una casa para tirar por la ventana. –le recordó su marido.

- ¡Bueno, consigue una! ¡No puede ser que se acerque el fin del mundo y no tengamos ninguna casa para tirar por la ventana!

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

- Volviendo al tema de los aliados… deberíamos hacer una lista para ver quién puede estar de nuestro lado.

- ¡De acuerdo, empecemos! –asintió Ron, con un extraño entusiasmo juntando sus palmas. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de seguir hablando. – Harry, ¿se te ocurre alguien?

El moreno fingió reflexionar.

- No lo sé… ¿Umbridge?

- Me inclino más por Fudge. –le contestó su amigo.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –se quejó Hermione, mientras los demás reían.

- Está bien, está bien… -aceptaron reluctantes, una vez se les hubiera acabado la risa.

Finalmente, lograron hacer una lista, que incluía a antiguos miembros del ED, profesores, y algunos empleados del Ministerio, como Jeremiah Swane, Director del Departamento de Misterios, y su hermano menor.

- Podríamos ir al colegio y hablar con los profesores. –sugirió Astoria.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Sería demasiado evidente. Además, ya fuimos no hace mucho. Tendríamos que usar algún tipo de disfraz.

- Podríamos no ir todos. Yo me puedo hacer invisible. –sugirió Ron.

- Saluda a los chicos de mi parte. –le pidió Hermione, luego de asentir. – Y fíjate que Hugo se esté portando bien.

- De acuerdo, me fijo.

- Eso incluye retarlo si no es así, Ronald.

Ron la miró con cara de indignación.

- Me ofende que no confíes en mí.

Hermione no se lo tomó en serio. Después de todo, Ron siempre había sido más flexible con el tema de los límites.

- Si quieres ve tú, no hay problema. –le dijo Harry a Ginny antes de que ella hubiera hablado. La pelirroja le sonrió.

- ¿Toria? –le preguntó implícitamente Draco a su esposa.

- Creo que hay sólo una forma de resolver esto.

El sonrió.

- Estás acabada. Nunca me pudiste ganar. –se jactó el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie y, ante los ojos asombrados de los ex Gryffindors, convocaba un juego de ajedrez mágico con su varita.

- Porque haces trampa. –se defendió Astoria.

Draco ni se molestó en negarlo.

- Tú también. Pero a mí me sale mejor.

Finalmente, luego de un partido algo accidentado que incluyó un "Confundus" no verbal por parte de Astoria, encantamientos locomotores de Draco para mover las piezas cuando su mujer no miraba, y un intento final de resistencia del Rey de Astoria, que curiosamente no podía rendirse porque tenía la espada y la corona pegadas a su cuerpo con un encantamiento de presencia permanente… ganó Draco.

Limpiamente, según él.

De modo que finalmente, Ginny, Ron y Draco se encaminaron a Hogwarts.

**º º º**

- ¡Y no saben, conseguí el autógrafo de Apollo, el cantante de Cancerberos! –chilló una chica de cuarto año.

- ¿Tiene el autógrafo de Ashton Presley? Que envidia… -murmuró Joss, cruzándose a la chica en cuestión mientras caminaba con Rose y Anne.

- ¿Y por qué la envidia? ¿No se supone que tú también lo tienes? –le preguntó Rose.

Joss estaba visiblemente incómoda. ¿Podría ser que Anne no hubiera acertado con lo del autógrafo?

- Eh… claro que sí. ¿Pero a quién no le gustaría tener dos?

- ¿Y para qué quieres dos?

Rose no llegó a contestar porque Anne había frenado de repente, y las arrastraba en la dirección contraria.

- Annie, ¿qué estás haciendo? –se quejó Joss.

- ¡No puede verme!

- ¡¿Quién?!

La respuesta se les acercaba por el pasillo, y tenía una túnica de la casa Hufflepuff.

- ¿Amy? –preguntó Patrick Nottingham, al ver a lo lejos a la Gryffindor. – Amy, te estuve buscan… -pero se detuvo cuando se acercó del todo y vio que las chicas que tenía enfrente eran como mucho de segundo o tercer año. La chica que él había conocido en el Baile iba a sexto. – Oh, lo siento. Te confundí con otra persona.

Anne no parecía registrar mucho lo que el chico decía, simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada asombrándose en el hecho de que Patrick le estaba hablando. Afortunadamente, Rose y Joss estaban ahí.

¿O tal vez, _desafortunadamente_?

- Annie es la hermana menor de Amy. –le informó Joss.

Anne pareció reaccionar de repente, y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga. ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de ese lío?

Patrick le sonrió ilusionado.

- ¿En serio? –Anne parpadeó un par de veces, y luego asintió. - ¿Tienes idea si querrá ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el fin de semana que viene?

La chica se había quedado paralizada. ¡LA ESTABAN INVITANDO A HOGSMEADE! Bueno, no a _ella_ en sí. Pero Amy era Anne, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que quiero! –contestó emocionada, para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. El chico la miraba confundido. Ella enrojeció, y tartamudeó: - Qui-quiero decir que… Amy seguro qu-que querrá. Yo le aviso.

Patrick sonrió radiante y se despidió.

- Me muero. ¿Ahora qué hago? –se desesperó.

- Preparar litros de poción envejecedora, eso es lo que harás. –le contestó Rose. – Y empezamos ahora mismo. Vamos a la biblioteca. Rápido que empieza Runas Antiguas.

- Realmente no entiendo como puedes ser tan suicida de estudiar eso. –le comento Joss mientras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Rose se giró mientras doblaba la esquina.

- ¡Es un materia increí-…! ¡Ay!

Se había chocado de frente con otro alumno que venía caminando a paso más tranquilo.

- ¡Lo sien…! –se calló al caer en la cuenta de quién era el otro alumno. - …. Malfoy.

El chico había desviado la mirada hacia un costado.

- Molly. –saludó a su vez, pero pareciera que hubiera saludado a la pared.

- Estoy aquí enfrente, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Y qué tiene? –respondió el otro, sin despegar la vista de un interesante ladrillo, en su opinión.

Rose parpadeó un par de veces, intentando entender la extraña actitud del rubio. Al captar a otra persona detrás del chico, desvió la mirada un momento.

Era Alyssa, que estaba mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo descifrar algo.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Scorpius.

- Digo, no, ¿alguna vez probaron en ir a San Mungo y pedir ayuda?

- Cállate, Molly.

- ¡Malfoy, deja de hablarle a la pared! ¡Es molesto!

El otro se enfurruñó aún más, pero no la miró a los ojos.

- Haz lo que quieras, tengo otras cosas que hacer. –le espetó ella, y ya había comenzado a caminar cuando se percató de algo. Se giró y le miró al rubio fijamente, aunque este evitaba el contacto con los ojos. Otros alumnos pasaban por allí yendo de aula a aula. – Creo que tienes que cumplir una apuesta.

- La estoy cumpliendo. –respondió él.

- Pues no era el trato. Estás usando una capa.

El chico pareció reunir más confianza en sí mismo, porque levantó finalmente la mirada.

- Nunca dijimos que no podía tener una capa puesta.

Joss y Anne se miraban sin comprender. ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, se escuchó un "_¡Diffindo!"_, y el broche de la capa de Scorpius se quebró. Albus se volvió a ocultar detrás de una armadura, fingiendo que se ataba los zapatos, mientras miraba sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Un coro de risas se escuchó cuando las túnicas de Gryffindor quedaron al descubierto. Bradford y Kyle, los compañeros de habitación de Albus y Scorpius, comentaron al pasar:

- ¿Slytherin era demasiado para ti?

- ¡Patético, Malfoy!

- ¡Tu cara es patética, Kyle! –lo defendió Alyssa, casi a los gritos, al parecer más ocupada en Scorpius que en mantener la compostura.

Llegaron otras burlas de otros alumnos, que conocían a qué casa pertenecía Scorpius, pero este los ignoró. Se fue con la mayor dignidad posible, seguido de de Alyssa.

Y una pregunta quedó flotando en la cabeza de Rose:

"¿Por qué si yo gané la apuesta me estoy sintiendo tan mal?"

* * *

¡Y le llegó el turno de la venganza a Scorpius! ¿Será suficiente para que Albus y él vuelvan a ser amigos? Mmm… a ver qué pasa.

Un capítulo largo para compensar la espera … Además, ¡quería actualizar con todas las respuestas!

Comentando un poco el capítulo… Mi parte favorita es la del juego entre Draco y Astoria. Es re corta, pero de tan sólo imaginarlo me muero. Y no me olvidé de Tom y Sue, pero ya había escrito mucho, y me estaba agotando… tendrán su aparición con la famosa excursión al bosque prohibido que vienen posponiendo.

¡Pero no me faltó nadie! Aparte de Tom y Sue, quiero decir. Un poco para todos los gustos

Besotes… y los dejo con las respuestas. (Aclaración: **son respuestas a usuarios registrados y no registrados, todos juntos… así que a todos los que no les respondí, búsquense! jaja**)

PD: Actualicé mi perfil!

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews (¡AL FIN!)**

* * *

**Flopyta: **Holas!! Tanto tiempo… Sí, soy una total desaparecida, espero no te ofendas jaja. ¿Sí, no? A veces el ego de James es un poco cansador. Pero es su marca registrada, aunque con los años irá madurando. Espero que las peleas de Draco y Ron te sigan gustando, aunque ahora se lleven mejor! Y que sigas amando a Al y su cabello verde :D, aunque últimamente esté para pegarle un sopapo por celoso. Besos!

**Espe Kuroba: **Sí! Otra fan de las peleas de Draco, Ron, Harry … sos de las mías jaja. ¿Qué hará Rose para reconciliar a Al y Scor? Como quedaron las cosas después de este capítuo, te diría un milagro. Aunque tranqui, que ya se arreglará todo tarde o temprano :D Ya tendrá su momento para hablar con su primo. Y concuerdo totalmente con tu definición de Ted: Pobre ;) Pero igual no le salio del todo mal, tampoco. Igual faltan otras citas… todavía lo de ellos no se resuelve! Espero tu opinión de este cap también! Besotes…

**Nanis:** antes que nada, me causa ternura tu nombre, no sé por qué jaja. Ahora si, pasemos a otro tema. Espero que tus padres no te tomen de loca/boluda, lo que sea, jaja. Y creo que Albus es demasiado Albus como para que no esté en la lista de los mejores personajes. Él y su pelo verde. :D Y en cuanto a tu "sigue escribiendo así"… bueno, espero mantenerlo! Gracias por estar en los dos cap, aunque se haya retrasado mi respuesta… Besotes!!

**Dani: **Hola! Perdón por el atraso! Paso a contestar. La verdad es que no, en un futuro a Rose no le va a importar que Scorpius le haya dado su primer beso, pero estoy segura de que hasta ese momento llegue, la cosa va a estar bastante incómoda. O dejas de subirle el ego a James o te censuro! Jaja, no, mentira. Yo también lo quiero así de gracioso. Es tal cual decis, abre la boca para hacer un chiste :P Ah, lo de Astoria no fue nada (eso de malestar : embarazo). Me sorprendió que le dieran tanta importancia, pero supongo que están demasiado acostumbrados a los desastres como para notar que las personas se enferman aunque no los estén envenenando ajaja. Bien ahí por dejar al terapista. Normalmente son medio ladrones :D Besos!

**19emma87**: espero el día en que quieras matarme de la intriga. Lo que sí no deseo que llegue, es el momento en que _efectivamente_ lo hagas. En serio, jaja. Y síiii! Todavía faltan varios fics para que se acabe la historia. Me alegra que la cosa sea atrapante. Año tras año escrito… es verdad. Es un trabajo de aquellos, pero me encantó leer que el resultado vale la pena. Besos, y muchas gracias por todo! Espero verte más seguido :D

**Anna Diggory: **Holas! Gracias por desearme unas minis vacaciones. De verdad me vinieron bien Y me encantó el UFA del capítulo anterior, no el otro. Me imaginé tremenda cara de capricho! Pero bueno, la historia ya está continuada, no? Una razón menos para patalear jaja. Espero que sigas enganchada con esto. Besos! (Y gracias por haber dejado un review por cap, de nuevo)

**Sol Potter Black:** primero que nada, perdón por el retrasooo! Y mil gracias por haber estado en cada cap y no abandonarme Paso a responder: el ego de James es a veces cansador, y es un poco la idea. Después de todo es un defecto. Aunque a los golpes, ya llegará el momento en que balancee el ser divertido y ser un pesado. Ya llegará :P Y volví a la forma de escribir de siempre. Un poco de Rose&Scor para vos! Qué mas... volvó Mark, que me acuerdo te había gustado…Y espero que no odies tanto a Camille :D Besotes!

**Camila: **Sep. Un asilo de ancianos!! ¿No es el mejor lugar? Jaja. Una joda loca. Pero Ted no está loco! Simplemente tiene mala suerte para elegir los lugares en donde cita a Vic. Afortunadamente para nosotros, eso no v a cambiar jaja. Muchas gracias por el ánimo! Besotes!

**Maryana Potter: **Jelouuu! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Grax por darme ánimos cuando estaba cansada Lo aprecio mucho. Te cuento! Mis personajes favoritos son Alyssa y Camille… una por el ingenio, y la otra por la perseverancia. Bueno, también está el hecho de que son personajes creados por mí, no? Jaja. Perdón por no haberte contestado antes, espero que no te moleste :D Besotes, y no te preocupes que al menos por unos años más no vas a tener una autor arrugadita Besotes!!

**Tabata Weasley: **¡Perdón por la demora! Espero que no tengas ganas de matarme jajja. Besotes!

**Lily: **Mil, pero MIL gracias por el apoyo! Y que sepas que, si bien no la semana pasada que era la idea, este fin de semana lo usé para descansar y estoy "joya nunca taxi" (un dicho típico de mi país…) Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Y no, espero no cansarme nunca del todo, porque de verdad me gusta escribir! Y si nunca llego a publicar un libro, cuando termine todo esto pienso recopilarlo en un solo archivo De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo! Besotes!

**Conii: **espero que todavías sigas viva luego de haber hecho el esfuerzo de ordenarte jaja. Gracias por haber estado, por cierto. Creo que vas a quedar conforme con el cap… hubo un poco de todo… volviste a ver a tu recientemente estrenado ídolo Draco Malfoy jaja, hubo James… sí, porque estoy segura de que le vas a subir el ego aunque sea un poco en este cap jaja. También me alegra que no hayas tenido críticas del anterior :D (o era el otro? ya me perdí con tanta ausencia de respuestas jaja). Bueno, espero que estés muy bien! Besotes!

**Merlinne1089: **gracias por comentar, y me alegra que pienses que valio la pena esperar :D ¿Cuándo Albus le dirá la verdad a Liss? ¿Acerca de lo que le pasa? Y…. si te digo te la arruino, pero la verdad es que no será este año, por lo menos. Tenés cinco para especular jaja. Saludos a Perú!! (haceme lugar para visitarte jajaja… siempre tuve ganas de ir) Besos!

**Carmita: **Somos dos desaparecidas! jaja… es tremenda la cantidad de cosas que tenemos que hacer, viste? Yo te juro que hay veces que digo: se va todo al diablo! me quedo en mi casa a domir jaja. Lástima que no tengo el coraje para hacerlo, todavía. ¡VOLVIO LILY! No… no me había olvidado… pero no era el momento justo. Ahora será la aliada de Camille! Tremendo lío, no? jaja. Espero que te haya gustado lo del Dream Team, como les dijiste :D Besotes, y espero que te vaya bien en tus cosas!

**Car: **no me deja poner el signo igual, pero espero que sepas que te escribo a vos ;D Gracias por haber comentado! Espero que este capítulo, con lo largo que salío, también te guste. Besotes!

**Cassie: **Miles de gracias por tus reviews de apoyo! Y sí… el capítulo en primera persona no me terminaba de convencer… o sea, amo escribir en primera persona, pero el capítulo no me terminaba de cerrar. Me diste un gran alivio. Y lo voy a usar de nuevo… pero es una sorpresa. Para mucho mas adelante. ¡Y sí! Ahora ya estamos en Octubre… falta cada vez menos, por suerte. Jaja, sí! Aguante que no hay ninguna ley sobre trabajar en el trabajo. Me muero, sino. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me das… no sé como expresarlo, pero espero que me entiendas. GRACIAS! :D

**Fiambrín: **re que hablo por msn… pero merecés tener un espacio como los demás jaja. Sino después tengo problemas con el sindicato :S Che, vos decis que empiece a cobrar? El tema es a quien carajo le cobro jajaja. No creo que haya muchos dispuestos a abrir la billetera. Igual bien ahí por la intención ARA. Beso!

**Lau delacure: **¡Volviste! Yo tambien! jaja. Somos dos. Me alegro que te haya gustado la primera persona… y bueno, hay un poquito de Rose y Scor en este cap. No te digo que WOW, pero bueno. Algo es algo! Gracias por haber comentado, aunque yo haya tardado en responder! Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Besos!

**Palcon: **Hey! Muchas gracias por decirme gran escritora… me hiciste sonreír :) Espero leerte más seguido. Repito, gracias!

**Araitz:** ya te contesté, pero… bueno. No tengo mucho que decir jaja. Salvo que me acordé de algo: ¿Me trajiste souvenir de Italia?

**Voldemort Bagman: **espero que te guste el cap… y que, como dices… la magia no se acabe. (y la inspiración tampoco jaja) Beso!

**Querido Niernath: **no tenía nada en especial que contestarte, dado que ya lo había hecho… simplemente bueno, espero que estés bien! No podía dejarte afuera de la contestación masiva ajaj. Beso!

**Daniela 777: **Sí, dormí hace dos fines de semana… pero este volví a hacer desastre con mi horario nuevamente :S Me parece que no aprendo jajaja. Draco, Ron y Harry tienen un encanto especial. Yo también los amo. Espero que en este cap también te gusten! Besotes, y gracias por estar!

**Dark.angel.o.2615: **antes que nada, que ganas de complicarme la vida con tu nick jajaj. Antes era más fácil!! Ahora si, gracias por estar ahí No tengo mucho más que decir, porque ya te había contestado… pero bueno, gracias de nuevo!

**Dakota Potter: **Besotes enormes… espero que mi respuesta a tu review haya llegado. Sino, pegame el grito jajaj.

**Shirley: **espero que no te hayas vuelto loca! jaja…. digo, porque se me pasó una semana :P Gracias por el comentario… me gustó mucho. La verdad es que sí, Draco de Ministro sería interesante… pero no estoy segura. No me termino de decidir. Pero gracias por la sugerencia! Espero que te guste el cap… y ya vendrá más acción entre mestizos y sangre puras Besotes!

**Lauuu (Cullen Weasley, por si no te reconociste): **Holas nuevamente!... Espero que le hayas hecho un regalo decente a tu amiga jaja. Y la verdad es que el nº de reviews me pone re contenta…. me hace sentir que lo que hago gusta. Pero sobre todo, porque hay comentarios como los tuyos que, digas lo que digas, siempre me llegan. No sé si las ganas que le ponés hacen que sean distintos… pero la verdad es que siempre me alegra ver tu nombre al lado de un review Espero que hayas estado muy bien en este tiempo que no te hablé, y que, por supuesto, lo sigas estando! Besos!

**Jorgge72: **Muchas gracias por haberme deseado suerte en los exámenes… pero creo que me fue mal :S En la próxima respuesta te cuento! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap! Y que no te parezca demasiado largo! (o demasiado corto, en ese caso te mato jaja). Besos!

**Tamara: **¡Gracias por entenderme! Ahora el estrés está porque no sé como me fue… pero estoy en mejor estado. O eso creo :P La frase de Draco del cap anterior fue matadora, es verdad. Estoy pensando en hacer un resumen de frases cuando termine el fic. Como para dejar un lindo registro de los momentos más cómicos. Espero que estés bien! Y gracias por haberte pasado… aunque estés también ocupada Besos!

**Bbellatrix: **Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap! y volver a leerte! Besos!

**Lucía: **Y finalmente llegaron las respuestas! Con un poco de atraso… espero que no vuelva a pasar. Se me hizo tremendo lío. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Los profesores no sólo no consideran que cursamos otras materias… sino que… a veces… sólo A VECES, tenemos vida!! El descaro. Yo por suerte siempre me encuentro tiempo para comer, así que de hambre no creo que me muera jaja. Espero que te esté yendo bien en la universidad! Besos!

**Lily Black 14: **Hace tiempo que no te leo… espero que estés bien! Besotes!

**Laaup: **Holas! Síii, desparecida, y quéee? jajaja. Paso a contestar… la verdad, es que me sorprendiste bastante con eso de que se venía un beso entre Al y Al… me quedé como O.O. jaja Pero bueno, hay que considerarlo, no? Awww… te gustan James y Camille! Sep, serían tiernos. Pero James está con Sue! Chan, no? Y bueno, este cap te tocó Ted y Vic… aunque no juntos, pero ellos son graciosos igual! Espero que te haya gustado! Besotes!

**Chillis: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y espero que tus ojos sigan en buen estado después de haber leído los dos fics tan seguido! jaja. Besotes, y espero verte seguido!

**Javos: **¿cómo es eso de que no te estás inspirando para hacer la tarea? Mmmmhhh?? BIEN AHÍ! jajaja… na, en serio, agarrá los libros. Las conciencias de James y Scorpius son las mejores. Yo todavía no hablo mucho con la mía… lo voy a poner en práctica. Me voy despidiendo, espero que también te vaya bien en tus cosas! Besos!

**Aile: **¡Holas! Tanto tiempo, no? Espero que estés bien. Yo ando con menos estrés, por suerte. Me alegra que te haya gustado la innovación en primera persona… creo que era necesario un cambio (además de que en tercera no me estaba saliendo bien en ese cap, no sé por qué). Creo que Ted está escalando en mi tabla de personajes favoritos. En serio, él y su conciencia se lo ganan jaja. Bueno, nada más por hoy! Besote enorme!

**Dreamhp: **¡Gracias por esperar! Espero que no decepcione Besotes!

**Lil y M: **(O es Lily M? no me termino de decidir) me causó gracia eso de que leíste dos veces el capítulo, y que dejaste un review en cada uno jaja. Me suena a leerlo en cuotas, o mejor dicho, según distintos estados mentales jaja xD (léase: entera, dormida). Me alegra que te hayan gustado… y espero que siga así con este último… Besos!

**Nila Lupin: **espero que se te haya recuperado Internet :P Mmm… sobre tus sugerencias sobre que Alyssa hable con Harry.. me resisto a comentar, nuevamente, porque estaría hablando más de lo debido Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Espero que este tambien! Besos!

**Denisland: **te juro que me encantó tu review. Conciso, concreto… fue uno de los más originales que leí! Besotes y gracias!

**Celina: **¡Gracias por tu beso gigante desde España! jaja… respondiendo a tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio en la forma de escribir de hace algunos cap. De todas formas, volví a la de siempre, porque no está en mis planes cambiar, al menos no por ahora Besos desde Argentina! xD

**MadelineCharlotte: **siempre que leo tu nombre se me vine a la cabeza la mejor amiga de Vic jaja. Espero que estés bien! Besotes y gracias por haber comentado, aunque yo tarde en responder!

**Columbine Elfglitter: **para que Albus finalmente entienda, tendrían que darle un buen sopapo/cachetada, lo que sea jajaja. Na, en serio, ya se arreglará todo. Y aguante el consejo de diferenciar a los hombres por la cuenta bancaria!! Es lo más útil que hay jajaj. Besotes!

**Peregrina: **no me termino de acostumbrar a decirte así… en serio! ¿Los celos de Albus te hacen acordar a tu mejor amigo porque el se pone celoso de vos? Que tiernooo! Espero que estés bien, y que te hayas puesto a estudiar en este tiempo que no te hablé! (o por lo menos que hayas sobornado bien a los profesores). Besos!

**XxHermione92xX**: Espero que no te hayas muerto de las ganas de saber jajja. Na, en serio, espero que te guste el nuevo cap y que estés bien! Besotes!

**Nuriablackrose: **Sólo para decirte que espero que te estés mejorando! Besotes!

**Cinthia: **Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que estés bien, y que también estés disfrutando de la vida jaja! Besos!

**Shreddergirl:** Ya contesté… pero sólo quería saludarte Besotes!


	25. Admitiendo verdades

**Capítulo 24: Admitiendo verdades**

* * *

_Finalmente, luego de un partido algo accidentado que incluyó un "Confundus" no verbal por parte de Astoria, encantamientos locomotores de Draco para mover las piezas cuando su mujer no miraba, y un intento final de resistencia del Rey de Astoria, que curiosamente no podía rendirse porque tenía la espada y la corona pegadas a su cuerpo con un encantamiento de presencia permanente… ganó Draco._

_Limpiamente, según él._

_De modo que finalmente, Ginny, Ron y Draco se encaminaron a Hogwarts, en busca de aliados._

**º º º**

- ¡Ron, deja eso! ¡Vinimos a buscar aliados!

- ¡Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo! –le contestó él, con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿En las cocinas? –Ginny lo miró escéptica. - ¿Y exactamente a quién estamos buscando?

- ¿Kreacher? –sugirió él.

- Kreacher está en la mansión Malfoy.

- Lo cual no hubiera estado tan mal si no venía el resto en el paquete. –murmuró Draco.

La pelirroja lo miró mal.

- Ginny, "la comida es tu mejor aliado". –intentó nuevamente Ron.

- La Sabiduría Weasley no deja de sorprenderme. –comentó Draco, sarcástico. – Weasley, relájate. –añadió luego, mientras levantaba un panecillo y lo miraba con ojo crítico.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo. –dijo Ron, con cara de obviedad.

- No, tú no, Weasley. Tú, Weasley de pelo largo. –finalizó, mirando a Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

- ¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? No sólo yo uso el pelo largo en mi familia. Mi hermano Bill…

- Por favor no sigas. –replicó con él, con falsa amabilidad. - Realmente prefiero que me ahorres los detalles sobre las intimidades de tu hermano.

Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos.

- ¿Podemos ir a buscar a los profesores? Es para lo que vinimos, por si no lo recuerdan.

- McGonagall dijo que la esperáramos hasta que terminaran las clases, para que no resultara sospechoso que faltaran algunos profesores. –contestó Ron.

- ¿Y no resultará sospechoso que de repente falte tanta comida? –replicó Ginny, señalando la mesa, repleta de bocadillos.

- Alimentaron a esta cosa durante varios años, no creo que noten la diferencia. – replicó Draco, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ron, mordisqueando el panecillo que había estado examinando.

- Envenené eso, ¿sabes? –comentó como al pasar el pelirrojo.

- ¿En serio? Genial, porque lo saqué de tu plato. –le sonrió Draco. Ron se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Me aburro. –se quejó Ron.

Draco miró su reloj.

- Siete minutos.

- Genial. –comentó el pelirrojo.

Ginny se levantó resuelta.

-Voy a buscar a los chicos. Quédense aquí por si vienen a buscarnos.

Antes de que los otros dos pudieran siquiera expresar su opinión, se había cubierto con la capa invisible de su esposo y abandonado la habitación. Sin nada que hacer salvo esperar, Ron se levantó y agarró el primer libro de cocina que encontró para entretenerse con algo (en este caso, decidir qué pedirle a los elfos para comer).

- ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que me encontraría en esta situación. –comentó luego de un rato largo en silencio, mientras pasaba una hoja.

- ¿Leyendo un libro? – preguntó Draco inocentemente.

Ron levantó la vista con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hablando civilizadamente con Dra… -Ron se interrumpió al escuchar voces cada vez más cercanas. Miró instintivamente hacia la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo que dos personas se hacían visibles en la habitación, otros dos dejaban de serlo.

-… y hablé con mis padres ayer. Vamos a ser una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico dentro de poco. –presumió Kurt Flint, mientras agarraba un par de bocadillos de la mesa y se los metía en el bolsillo.

El otro chico, Seymour Kyle, lo miró con admiración.

- ¿Más incluso que los Potter?

- ¿Quiénes son los Potter? –rió Flint, abandonando el lugar con los bolsillos repletos de comida.

- Me recuerda a ti. –comentó Ron, luego de que los chicos se hubieran ido.

Draco lo miró mal, pero no le contestó. En cambio, se quedó pensativo, habiendo reconocido a Kurt Flint inmediatamente.

"Dentro de poco… ¿Qué tan pronto? ¿Y exactamente qué están planeando los Flint?"

**º º º**

- Mírale el lado positivo, Scor. –le insistió su mejor amiga, sentada en el otro extremo de la cama del rubio, quien en ese momento estaba acostado boca abajo.

- Medio colegio se debe haber enterado de que tengo que usar las túnicas de Gryffindor por una semana, Liss. ¿Cuál es el lado positivo?

- ¿Qué todavía hay una mitad que no sabe nada?

Scorpius gruñó en respuesta.

- Lo siento, Scor, pero no te puedes pasar cada minuto que no estamos en clase encerrado en esta habitación.

- Sí que puedo.

- No, no puedes. Es una cuestión práctica.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Que Potter está aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño hace una hora. Lo vi antes de entrar.

- ¿Y por qué no entra? –se extrañó Scorpius. - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó después.

- No entra porque no quiere ni vernos ni hablarnos. Y lo sé… digamos que Potter tiene una cara muy… expresiva. –finalizó, con un gesto de asco.

El chico decidió no comentar sobre la última parte.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Liss. –se decidió, dándose vuelta y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Sobre el baño o sobre Potter? –preguntó la chica seriamente.

- Sobre Albus. No puede ser que esté enojado con nosotros. Además ni siquiera estamos comprometidos.

- Aunque estaba enojado desde antes contigo, Scor. –precisó ella. – Por cierto, ¿por qué me besaste? –preguntó con comodidad. Lo cual era lógico, dado que jamás había sido besada.

Scorpius se sonrojó levemente e intentó recordar lo que había pasado por su cabeza en la noche del Baile. Recordó que Molly le había dicho algo sobre que no tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor. Y que quería demostrarle algo. De repente se le vino a la memoria lo que había pasado por su cabeza un instante antes de dar su primer beso.

Y definitivamente se sonrojó cuando volvió a su memoria cierta cabellera pelirroja que se imaginó por el efecto de las luces. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

- No fue nada. –esquivó Scorpius. – Le quería demostrar algo a Molly.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué no tenía razón con lo que había dicho. –respondió nuevamente evitando ser preciso.

En cambio de insistir sobre algo que evidentemente su amigo no iba a decir directamente, probó otra táctica.

- Pero de todas formas, ¿a quién le importa lo que piense Weasley, no?

- ¡A mí sí que me importa! –contestó Scorpius inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor. – ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Alyssa estaba boquiabierta. Una cosa era sospechar algo y otra tener pruebas concretas.

- Scor, dime que no te gusta Weasley.

- "No me gusta Weasley". –recitó su amigo inmediatamente.

- Genial, ahora haz que suene creíble. –pidió ella.

- ¡No me gusta y no soporto a Weasley! –intentó él nuevamente.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Mucho mejor. –aceptó Alyssa, en peor estado de negación que su propio amigo. - Ahora pasemos a nuestro próximo problema. Cómo hacer para hacerle entender al limitado de Potter que no estamos juntos ni nada por el estilo.

Scorpius parecía feliz de poder cambiar de tema.

- Vamos a hacerlo de la forma más sencilla. Sígueme. –y con una resolución admirable teniendo en cuenta que estaba vestido con las túnicas de Gryffindor, se dirigió a su sala común.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera intentar hablarle a Albus, éste pasó a una velocidad increíble hacia su habitación.

- ¿Ahora me crees lo de que tenía ganas de ir al baño?

Scorpius parpadeó.

- Supongo que sí.

**º º º**

- Potter, tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarnos. ¿Sabes? –le espetó Alyssa a la puerta del baño de la habitación de los chicos de segundo.

Nadie le respondió.

Scorpius suspiró impaciente, y estaba por insistir nuevamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Le indicó a Alyssa que se ubicara al lado de la puerta del baño, y se acercó a la de la habitación.

- Mejor vayámonos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. –dijo, en voz suficientemente alta como para que Albus escuchara. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y la cerró nuevamente. Susurró _"Alohomora" _y se alejó, colocándose al lado de su amiga.

Segundos después la puerta del bañó se abrió, y Albus salió finalmente. Inmediatamente, los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación la cerraron, apoyándose sobre ella.

El chico de pelo verde se sobresaltó, e intentó salir de la habitación, cosa que no logró al percatarse de que habían hechizado la puerta. Fue a agarrar su varita, pero…

- No deberías dejar tu varita tirada sobre tu cama cuando vas al baño, Potter. –le sonrió Alyssa, sosteniendo el objeto en cuestión, y mirando al chico socarronamente.

- Dame mi varita ahora, Ogden.

Alyssa sonrió.

- No, gracias. Primero vas a sentarte ahí –señaló la cama más cercana- y vas a escucharnos.

- ¿Y si no quiero? –la desafió Albus.

Alyssa colocó una mano en cada extremo de la varita e hizo el amague de quebrarla.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Ya me estoy sentando!

- ¿No es increíble lo bien que se entiende la gente cuando habla? –le sonrió Alyssa a Scorpius, que por un momento se había quedado impresionado con la actitud amenazante de su amiga.

- Totalmente. –corroboró.

Albus los miraba receloso. No estaba seguro si simplemente estaban actuando o si debería considerar seriamente pedir ayuda.

- De acuerdo, Potter. Empecemos por el principio. ¿Por qué te enojaste con Scorpius luego del beso?

El aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva. Bajo ningún aspecto esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

- Yo no me enojé. –intentó negar.

- Respuesta incorrecta. –contestó Alyssa, y nuevamente hizo el amague de romper la varita de Albus.

Scorpius hizo una nota mental de no enojarse nunca con ella.

- ¡NO! –exclamó el chico de pelo verde, desesperado. – De acuerdo, lo diré. –ya estaba respirando agitadamente. – No me gustó… -"verlos juntos", hubiera sido la respuesta más sincera. Pero se decantó por una que no fuera del todo falsa. – No me gustó que me ocultaran algo.

- No te… -comenzó a negar Scorpius.

- Deja de mentir, ¿quieres? Ya sé la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad? –preguntó el rubio, súbitamente preocupado.

- Que ustedes están… -no podía terminar la frase. Decirlo en voz alta era como darlo por hecho, aceptarlo finalmente… y eso era algo que él no quería hacer.

- ¿Hartos de que pienses cosas que no son verdad? –finalizó Alyssa.

Albus la miró confundido, y de repente sintió como si un gran peso se fuera de su estómago.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Que lo que escuchaste en mi casa no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Scorpius, Potter. –aclaró, de una vez por todas, Alyssa.

A éste se le iluminó la cara de repente, y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿En serio? –exclamó feliz. Luego se percató de que estaba dando más información de la que era necesaria. Se aclaró la garganta y borró la sonrisa de su cara, aunque todavía le temblaban las comisuras de los labios. – Quiero decir… ¿en serio? –preguntó, mucho mas serio.

Ella miró con una ceja arqueada el cambio de actitud, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

- Sí, en serio. –corroboró ella, eliminando cualquier duda que pudiera llegar a quedar. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, y, sacando su propia varita, eliminó el "_Alohomora_" que había colocado Scorpius. - Y supongo que ustedes dos tienen cosas de qué hablar, así que los dejo.

Ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación cuando Albus la llamó.

- ¡Engreída!

Ella se giró como si el hubiera dicho su segundo nombre.

- ¿Sí?

- Mi varita. –pidió.

- Oh, disculpa, no me di cuenta. – y se la devolvió, mientras Albus le dirigía una mirada de "no creo ni media palabra de lo que me estás diciendo". Acto seguido, se fue.

Albus miró a Scorpius sin saber qué decirle. ¿Acaso estaría esperando que confesara la verdad sobre por qué se enojó con el beso, y luego, el supuesto compromiso? Un momento. ¿Qué verdad?

La voz del otro chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- No quieres contarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, con asombrosa puntería.

El de pelo verde lo miró expectante, y algo temeroso.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No mientras no me preguntes lo mismo.

Albus rió, al percatarse de que estaban en una situación bastante similar. Scorpius parecía pensar lo mismo. Y mientras se estrechaban la mano, también volvieron a coincidir en un pensamiento:

Todo se veía estar mejor ahora que volvían a tener un mejor amigo.

**º º º**

- Empieza la temporada de Quidditch, ¿no es increíble? –se alegró James, mientras jugaba al Snap Explosivo con Tom en Historia de la Magia. Curiosamente, había estallado dos veces, y Binns no se había percatado de ello.

- No puedo creer que con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar, ahora se sume Quidditch. –se quejó Sue.

James la miró horrorizada.

- ¿Prefieres estudiar?

- Por supuesto que no. –pero se había puesto colorada. Siguió tomando apuntes, mientras James la miraba incrédulo. Pasaron unos segundos pero ella no parecía percatarse de que el chico estaba intentado llamar su atención.

- Estoy indignado. –le informó, finalmente.

- No seas tan dramático, James. –le restó importancia ella.

- ¡No soy dramático! –se quejó, en un tono efectivamente teatral, y fingiendo estar herido por el comentario.

- No, claro que no. –contestó Sue, pero lo que dijo no coincidía con la expresión escéptica de su cara. – Por cierto, pónganse al día con su tarea, porque este fin de semana a la noche tenemos nuestra excursión al Bosque Prohibido.

Era increíble como lograba sonar autoritaria incluso cuando se trataba de saltarse las normas.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –preguntó Tom, confundido.

- ¿Que seguramente estarán cansados y por eso deben hacer sus deberes antes? –sugirió con tono de obviedad.

James y Tom la miraron parpadeando.

- Eh… No. –contestaron al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente volvieron a jugar.

- Son un caso perdido.

- Pero nos amas, acéptalo. –le devolvió James, sin levantar la vista del juego.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

**º º º**

_Siguieron con una charla intrascendente, hasta que finalmente Victoire comentó:_

_- Da igual lo del asilo. Yo confió en Ted, y estoy segura de que esta vez tendrá todo planeado._

_**º º º**_

_- Se terminó. Hago lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza y salga lo que salga._

_- ¡Brindis por eso!_

**º º º**

- ¡Vic, aquí! –la llamó Ted, al ver que esta no lo encontraba. Estaban en un parque del Londres _muggle_, donde habían decidido encontrarse al estar más tranquilo que el mundo mágico.

Luego de saludarse, ella lo miraba expectante.

- ¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos, Teddy? –le preguntó ansiosa.

"Es una muy buena pregunta", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero fiel a lo que había "planeado", decidió hacer lo primero que se le ocurriera.

- ¿Por qué no… vamos a caminar un rato?  
Ella parpadeó, pensando que irían a algún lado en especial. De todas formas, asintió, y lo tomó de la mano, dispuesta a dar unas vueltas al parque.

Curiosamente, se sintió más cómoda que en su anterior cita. De acuerdo, el hecho de que no fuera en un asilo definitivamente era una mejora, pero tal vez fuera simplemente la sensación de estar con Ted. Simplemente eso.

Frenó un momento y lo miró a los ojos. Ted seguía hablando entusiasmado, al parecer, sin darse cuenta todavía que Victoire no entendía absolutamente nada de Quidditch… y menos cuando estaba más ocupada mirándolo.

- … y fue increíble. Ganamos ciento ochenta a ciento treinta, y los Cannons no quedaron fuera de la Liga, lo cual es en sí sorprendente, pero…

- Ted. –lo interrumpió.

- ¿Sí? –el se percató de que la chica se le estaba acercando, de modo que por el momento se olvidó de la posición de los Cannons en la Liga.

- Esto es perfecto. –sonrió. – No sólo que es una cita normal –Ted sonrió-, sino que realmente pienso que… -el chico la miró expectante. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando su propuesta? - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que esto durara para…

Victoire se interrumpió de repente cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza. Algo que se sentía viscoso.

- Oh, por Merlín. –soltó. – No me digas que acaba de pasar lo que yo estoy pensando.

La cara de asco de Ted, antes de que el chico soltara una carcajada, confirmó sus sospechas.

- ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA PALOMA!

Y si bien el clima no fue el mismo luego, y tampoco Victoire terminó la frase que había empezado… definitivamente fue una cita que no olvidarían nunca. Para mal de Victoire.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	26. La desgracia de Ron y Draco

* * *

**Capítulo 25: La desgracia de Ron y Draco**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Albus miró a Scorpius sin saber qué decirle. ¿Acaso estaría esperando que confesara la verdad sobre por qué se enojó con el beso, y luego, el supuesto compromiso? Un momento. ¿Qué verdad?_

_La voz del otro chico interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_- No quieres contarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, con asombrosa puntería._

_El de pelo verde lo miró expectante, y algo temeroso._

_- ¿Te molesta?_

_- No mientras no me preguntes lo mismo._

_Albus rió, al percatarse de que estaban en una situación bastante similar. Scorpius parecía pensar lo mismo. Y mientras se estrechaban la mano, también volvieron a coincidir en un pensamiento:_

_Todo se veía estar mejor ahora que volvían a tener un mejor amigo._

**º º º**

- Así que se te dio por Gryffindor. –comentó Albus como al pasar, mientras, junto a Scorpius y Alyssa, se dirigía sin apuro a Encantamientos, la última clase del día. De vez en cuando se cruzaban grupos de alumnos que miraban y señalaban al chico vestido con las túnicas de Gryffindor, riéndose, algunos disimuladamente, y otros no tanto.

Alyssa no puedo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa burlona al rubio, quien no la vio porque estaba ocupado mirando mal al que había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo.

- Si esa es tu forma de darme ánimos, mejor ni lo intentes. –fue la sucinta respuesta.

- No, la verdad es que me estaba burlando. –le sonrió Albus, con un brillo amistoso en los ojos-. Pero si estás muy sensible lo dejo para otro momento.

Esta vez, Alyssa rió, aunque disimuladamente. Scorpius los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Gracias. –respondió sarcástico. – Con que se burlara toda la escuela no me alcanzaba.

- Scor, no seas tan pesimista. No _toda_ la escuela se ha burlado de ti. –le dijo Alyssa.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién falta?

La chica, frunció levemente el entrecejo.

- Mmm… ¿los retratos? –sugirió.

- ¡És él, mamá! –chilló una voz a su derecha. Los tres se giraron para ver a una pequeña niña mirándolos desde un cuadro en la pared. No puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, ya que su madre, con quien había sido retratada, le cubrió los ojos.

- ¡No lo mires, querida! ¡Es un traidor! –exclamó con voz trágica la mujer. – ¡En otras épocas esto jamás se hubiera permitido!

- _Tu_ no deberías ser permitida. Me das asco. –le espetó Scorpius, antes de alejarse, seguido de los otros dos, que finalmente habían decidido hacer un esfuerzo y no reírse. - ¿Qué decías de los retratos, Liss? –desafió a su amiga.

- Nada, ¿por? –sonrió ella, como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando Scorpius.

Éste no contestó, de modo que siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que el rubio dijo de repente:

- ¿Saben? Todo esto no hubiera pasado si nadie hubiera roto el broche de mi capa. Nadie hubiera visto las túnicas y todo estaría bien. ¿No vieron quién fue? –les preguntó luego.

**Flashback**

_Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, se escuchó un "¡Diffindo!", y el broche de la capa de Scorpius se quebró. Albus se volvió a ocultar detrás de una armadura, fingiendo que se ataba los zapatos, mientras miraba sus compañeros de Slytherin._

_Un coro de risas se escuchó cuando las túnicas de Gryffindor quedaron al descubierto. Bradford y Kyle, los compañeros de habitación de Albus y Scorpius, comentaron al pasar:_

_- ¿Slytherin era demasiado para ti?_

_- ¡Patético, Malfoy!_

_- ¡Tu cara es patética, Kyle! –lo defendió Alyssa, casi a los gritos, al parecer más ocupada en Scorpius que en mantener la compostura._

**Fin Flashback**

- No, lo siento, Scor. –respondió Alyssa.

- ¿Tu tampoco sabes quién fue, Al?

- Eh, NO. Ni la menor idea. –negó rotundamente. Para mayor convicción, agregó: - Pero yo sospecharía de Bradford. Lo vi reírse luego con Kyle… seguro tienen algo que ver.

Scorpius no parecía del todo convencido.

- No creo que hayan sido ellos. Les cuesta hacer levitar objetos, menos sabrán cortarlos. –se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y luego decidió: - Aunque debería vengarme.

Alyssa lo miró confundida, mientras subían las últimas escaleras que los llevaban al aula de Encantamientos.

- ¿Vengarte por qué? ¿No se supone que no fueron ellos?

- Sí, estoy casi seguro de que no fueron. –asintió Scorpius.

- ¿Entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Por las dudas.

- ¿Y cómo encontrarás al que realmente rompió el broche de la capa? –preguntó Alyssa. Albus tragó saliva.

- Mmm… no lo sé. Tiene que ser alguien que sepa de hechizos, que supiera que estaba usando las túnicas de Gryffindor, y, por supuesto, que yo no le caiga bien. –se detuvo de repente. - ¡Eso es! ¡Fue Molly!

Alyssa negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

- Estaba hablando con nosotros. No puede haber sido ella. Ni siquiera tenía su varita en la mano.

- Seguro que sabe cómo hacer magia sin varita. –insistió tercamente el rubio.

- Es imposible. Sólo magos realmente avanzados pueden realizar eso, y no todos lo logran alguna vez. –intervino Albus. Una cosa era inventar cualquier culpable, pero otra que fuera su prima.

- Hablas como Molly. –le espetó Scorpius, entrando al aula y buscando un asiento libre.

Albus le contestó, pero Alyssa no escuchó que decía.

Acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo.

"_Alguien que sepa de hechizos, que supiera que estaba usando las túnicas de Gryffindor, y, por supuesto, que yo no le caiga bien…"_

"O que no le _cayeras_ bien", pensó, mientras observaba a cierto Slytherin de pelo verde con una mirada de sospecha.

En la cena lo averiguaría.

**º º º**

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Me aburro. –se quejó Ron._

_Draco miró su reloj._

_- Siete minutos._

_- Genial. –comentó el pelirrojo, abatido._

_Ginny se levantó resuelta._

_-Voy a buscar a los chicos. Quédense aquí por si vienen a buscarnos._

_Antes de que los otros dos pudieran siquiera expresar su opinión, se había cubierto con la capa invisible de su esposo y abandonado la habitación._

**º º º**

- ¿Y si le transformamos la túnica en un vestido de McGonagall? –sugirió James a su mejor amigo y a su novia, que estaba leyendo en su regazo "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_".

Estaban en el patio, disfrutando totalmente abrigados el final de las clases del día. El invierno parecía haberse adelantado.

- ¿Creen que se lo merece? –preguntó Sue distraídamente.

- ¡Sue! –se quejó James, indignado. – ¡Castigó a Tom por haber quemado el pergamino con las notas de los últimos trabajos, cuando todos sabemos que él fue inocente!

- Porque sabemos que fuiste tú. –le respondió ella, sonriente.

- Ése no es el punto. –rebatió él, mientras sus amigos reían. – Bullstrode fue injusto de todas formas.

- ¿Desde cuándo esperamos a que sea injusto para hacerle algo? –se preguntó Tom en voz alta.

- Desde nunca, pero así nos evitamos la culpa. –sonrió James. Acto seguido, le soltó el pelo a Sue, que lo llevaba recogido, como siempre desde que la conocían. Ésta soltó un bufido de molestia.

- James, dame eso. –pidió, mientras apoyaba el libro en su propio regazo.

- No, no me gusta. –Sacó su varita y murmuró: - "_¡Evanesco!_"

- ¡JAMES! –se enojó ella, al ver que su cinta desaparecía, casi por completo. Quedaron unas finas hebras.

- Sí, no me salió del todo bien, ¿no? –comentó el chico, evaluando el resultado del hechizo.

Ella se enderezó en el banco, malhumorada, sacándose el pelo suelto de la cara.

- No hagas eso. –le dijo Tom de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, mientras intentaba hacerse algún tipo de trenza.

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero James habló primero, diciendo lo que Tom tenía pensando decirle.

- Porque te queda mejor suelto, Sue. –afirmó con naturalidad, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su novia se giró hacia él para sonreírle, y luego besarle.

Tom desvió la mirada, súbitamente incómodo. Inmediatamente después, se levantó.

- Tengo que irme… había quedado en encontrarme con Camille.

- ¿Para? –preguntó Sue, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, e instantes después, ya se había ido.

- Está raro. Deberíamos aprovechar la excursión al bosque prohibido para ver qué le pasa. –comentó la chica, luego de un momento.

- Como quieras, pero no creo que sea para tanto. – le respondió James, restándole importancia. Posteriormente preguntó, sonriente: - ¿Entonces crees que vamos a poder transformar las túnicas de Bullstrode en un vestido? McGonagall estará orgullosa de nosotros.

Sue estaba por contestar cuando otra voz femenina, mucho más adulta, lo hizo por ella.

- No creo que "orgullosa" sea la mejor forma de decirlo. Pero va a ser divertido verlo.

James se giró feliz al reconocer la voz, pero luego frunció el entrecejo, al no encontrar a nadie.

- Estoy escuchando voces, Sue. –dijo, derrotado. – Finalmente estoy para San Mungo.

- Tengo la capa, James. –rió Ginny, mientras abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza.

- Gracias a Merlín, no me quería ir de Hogwarts. –respondió James, mientras, luego de ver que nadie los estaba mirando, le devolvía brevemente el abrazo a su madre.

Sue miró como la ropa de James se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y luego se soltaba, antes de sentir ella un saludo similar, pero menos efusivo.

- ¿Cómo esta papá, cómo están todos? –preguntó James, por primera vez expresando en voz alta parte del miedo que tenía desde que su casa fue destruida.

- Pues… -Ginny dudó unos momentos antes de contestar, mientras una serie de recientes recuerdos venían a su mente.

**Flashback**

- Weasley, eres el elegido. –le dijo Draco a Ron, con una expresión seria.

- No, Harry es "El Elegido". –respondió el pelirrojo, mirando a Draco como si dudara de su capacidad mental. - ¿Qué parte de los últimos treinta años no entendiste? No era tan difícil, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, la profecía, la cicatriz… todo el mundo lo sabe.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo desde el sillón donde estaba recostado, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Astoria planeaban la primera reunión de la resistencia al Ministerio.

- Ron, no seas así. –le recriminó con burlona delicadeza. – Siempre supimos que Malfoy era "especial".

- Lo que quise decir –siguió Draco, no sin fulminar a los dos amigos con la mirada, quienes no hacían ningún esfuerzo para dejar de reírse-, es que eres el elegido para cocinar, Weasley. Así que muévete y haz el almuerzo, que tengo hambre.

A Ron se le paralizó la risa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no pienso hacerte absolutamente nada!

Draco lo miró con una expresión de asco.

- Ew. Yo no sé que tendrás en tu inconsciente, pero no te pedí que me hicieras algo a mí. –Ante el comentario, Ron puso una expresión similar, y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano. - Simplemente quiero que levantes tu trasero y vayas a hacer algo útil a la cocina. Sin contar suicidarte. –agregó luego, como si el otro lo hubiera pensado.

Viendo peligrar la tregua que habían alcanzado últimamente, Harry decidió intervenir.

- Creo que no es Ron el que debe cocinar. –los otros cinco dirigieron sus miradas a él, esperando a que finalizara de hablar. – Debería ser Hermione.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! –se quejó la ahora mujer de pelo castaño.

- Siempre supe que eras mi mejor amigo, Harry. –le agradeció Ron al moreno, sonriente.

- No tendríamos que pasar por esto si dejaras que Kreacher hiciera lo que quiere. –le explicó su mejor amigo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento vendría el estallido.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¡y menos del secretario de la P.E.D.D.O.! –se indignó ella.

- ¿Sigues siendo secretario? ¿No eras tesorero? –le preguntó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestar. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. – De todas formas, Harry, ¿alguna vez recibiste algún sueldo?

- No, ahora que lo pienso no. –contestó él lentamente, teniendo una leve idea de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo su amigo.

- ¿Alguna vez te dio vacaciones? –siguió el otro.

- ¡No! –respondió Harry, con cierta indignación. Que distaba mucho de ser verdadera, pero indignación al fin.

- ¿Días libres?

- ¡No! –exclamó el moreno.

- ¿Licencia por enfermedad? –siguió Ron con el interrogatorio, subiendo cada vez más la voz.

- ¡Tampoco!

- ¿AUMENTO DE SUELDO? –Ron estaba histérico.

- ¡JAMÁS! – Y Harry no lo defraudó con la actuación.

- ¡YO TAMPOCO! ¡Y QUIERO UNA INDEMNIZACIÓN! ¡ASÍ QUE TÚ COCINA! –lo último se lo vociferó a Hermione, que había quedado impresionada con la argumentación de su marido. Aunque se recuperó rápidamente.

- ¡Eres injusto, Ron! ¡Y no puedo creer que quieras quitarle derechos a los más débiles simplemente porque no puedes valerte por ti mismo una vez a la semana!

Parecía que había ido lejos, pero por suerte no fue para tanto.

- No hablo con explotadoras. –se negó él, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Una carcajada intentando ser disimulada los distrajo. Para sorpresa de todos (menos de Astoria, que estaba más ocupada pensando en que su marido era _realmente_ atractivo cuando sonreía), Draco Malfoy se había cubierto la cara con las manos mientras intentaba calmarse. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se dirigió a su esposa, todavía con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios:

- ¿Crees que podemos hacer que se peleen más seguido? Es divertido. –Al ver que la mujer sólo lo miraba fijamente, frunció levemente el entrecejo. - ¿Toria? ¡Toria!

Ginny la codeó.

- Te está hablando Malfoy. –le susurró, sentada a su lado.

- ¿Eh? –balbuceó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya está el almuerzo? –preguntó luego, mirando alrededor.

Draco pareció recordar que tenía hambre.

- Es verdad. No nos vayamos de tema. Que alguien cocine.

- ¿Y por qué no cocinas _tú_, Malfoy? –le espetó Harry. - ¿Dónde está tu educación? ¿No se supone que somos invitados? –intentó apelar luego a los buenos modales.

- Yo nunca los invité a mi casa, así que ustedes no son invitados, son metidos. –precisó el rubio con un honestidad abrumadora. – Así que alguno muévase.

- No puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por algo tan simple. –se quejó Ginny. – Yo cocino. –ofreció luego, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡NO! –saltó Harry inmediatamente. Su esposa lo miró sospechosamente.

- ¿Y por qué yo no?

- Porque… porque… -el hombre buscó una excusa desesperadamente. - ¿Has visto tus manos, Ginny? Son perfectas. No quiero que se te estropeen cocinando. –dijo, antes de dirigirse él mismo hacia la cocina, mientras Ginny lo miraba con cara de ternura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Y yo que pensaba que Potter no sabía mentir.- murmuró Draco, y afortunadamente, nadie lo escuchó.

**Fin Flashback**

- No es fácil, James, pero estamos sobreviviendo. –la pelirroja contestó finalmente la respuesta de su hijo, con voz de gravedad.

James parpadeó, un poco asustado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar más a su madre, una pelirroja mucho más pequeña se les acercó corriendo. Hugo la seguía no muy de lejos.

- Jamie, ¡vamos a ver a Hagrid! ¿Quieres…? ¡AAAH!

Emocionada de ver a Lily, Ginny la abrazó antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaba invisible, logrando que la pequeña quedara suspendida por unos momentos en el aire, al parecer, levitando.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE EXISTÍAN LOS GUSARAPOS GIGANTES INVISIBLES! –chilló Lily emocionada. - ¡Me acaba de levantar uno! ¡Vamos a contarle a Hagrid! –y, sin otra palabra más, salió corriendo entusiasmada, arrastrando consigo a su primo.

Ginny se quedó paralizada, parpadeando.

- ¿Mi hija me acaba de llamar gusarapo gigante invisible?

- Sé que duele, mamá, pero alguien te lo tenía que decir alguna vez. –le respondió James, mirando un poco más a la derecha de donde realmente estaba la cabeza de Ginny.

- Oh, cállate James. –rió ella, mientras seguía caminando con su hijo y Sue hacia dentro del castillo.

**º º º**

Scorpius y Albus vieron como Alyssa daba unas vueltas al campo buscando la snitch, mientras el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin les gritaba instrucciones a los cazadores. Las clases del día habían terminado hace un rato, y los siete jugadores acababan de comenzar el entrenamiento de cara al primero partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, que se jugaría el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones.

Scorpius descubrió, algo tarde, que estar sentado en las tribunas vestido con las túnicas de la casa de los leones, mientras a su lado todos sus compañeros planeaban como accidentar a los jugadores del otro equipo, no había sido de lo más inteligente. Podría decirse que había sido _de lo menos_ inteligente.

Se sintió inclinado a sospechar cuando vio que cierta secreción bucal apareció en su hombro (_léase:_ lo habían escupido). Desafiante, se dio vuelta dispuesto a… ver como _muchos _pares de ojos lo miraban amenazantes y… -sonrisa nerviosa- mirar al cielo, ¿parece que va a llover, no?

El hecho de que una bludger se estrellara donde había estado su cara hasta instantes antes de agacharse… simplemente lo terminó de convencer de que no era el mejor lugar para quedarse.

A paso normal, la distancia entre el castillo y el estadio puede ser recorrida en aproximadamente cinco minutos.

Scorpius tardó dos.

Y mientras entraba al castillo, decidió que era hora de hacer algo. Iba a hacer que Molly pasara por lo mismo que él. No, no la iba a escupir.

"Espero que Liss no se enoje porque le haya sacado una túnica", fue lo que pensó, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras a recoger la prenda en cuestión.

**º º º**

Ajena a los planes del rubio, y en su sala común, Rose terminaba de explicar a Anne los suyos. El fin de semana siguiente había una visita programada a Hogsmeade, y Anne había acordado con Patrick Nottingham que se verían allí. En realidad, la muchacha había prometido que Amy, su hermana mayor (que no existía), saldría con el chico. Pero Patrick no necesitaba saber eso.

- ¿Entiendes, Annie? –preguntó, al finalizar.

- Debo tomar un trago muy pequeño esta poción cada media hora para ser Amy… y un trago muy grande de ésta para que no me crezca la barba. Entendido. –resumió la aludida. Pero no parecía muy convencida. - ¿Y si pospongo la salida, chicas? Es que…

- Si pospones la salida, te tiro por la ventana. –la amenazó Joss con una voz tranquila, mientras rasgaba un pergamino con su pluma. – O algo peor: te hago hacer mi tarea de Historia de la Magia. –se quedó pensativa unos instantes, y luego levantó la mirada. - ¿Rosie, qué hizo Urg el Barbudo aparte de no afeitarse?

- Fue uno de los cabecillas de las revueltas de los duendes. –le respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos. - Lo dijo la semana pasada el Profesor Binns, tú también estabas allí, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, recuerdo haber estado. –respondió Joss, haciendo memoria.

- Si recuerdas lo que dijo el Profesor sobre las revueltas, Joss. –precisó Rose.

- Ah, no, eso no. –descartó la chica con un gesto negativo. – Trato de no escucharlo.

Rose estaba entre sorprendida y enfadada por la despreocupación de Joss por el estudio.

- ¡¿Que tratas de no escucharlo?! ¿Por qué?

- Me estoy guardando espacio en mi cabeza para cuando escuche cosas realmente interesantes. –le respondió su amiga.

Rose estaba por darle a un sermón a su amiga sobre lo interesante y útil que podía llegar a ser un monólogo de Binns (por más que no estuviera totalmente segura sobre eso), pero se interrumpió al ver que Anne se levantaba de su butaca y se dirigía a la ventana. En silencio, se puso a observar los terrenos, con una mirada algo deprimida.

- Annie, no estés tan preocupada. –intentó consolarla Joss. – Realmente no te pensaba tirar por la ventana si no sales con Nottingham el sábado.

- No es eso, es que…-se interrumpió. Las otras dos la miraron expectantes: Anne era normalmente la más callada, y que de repente estuviera expresando sus sentimientos, pues, se podía considerar un logro. Dejó de observar los terrenos y se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a sus amigas. – Supongan que el sábado sale todo bien. ¿Qué viene después?

- Domingo. –respondió Joss inmediatamente. Las otras dos la miraron molestas. - ¿Qué? ¡Es así, miren un calendario!

Rose decidió no comentar nada.

- ¿Decías, Annie? –la instó a continuar.

Acercándose a sus amigas para que ningún otro ocupante de la sala las escuchara, se decidió a expresar su miedo.

- ¡Que no soy yo! ¡No soy Amy, soy Anne! ¡No tengo dieciséis, soy una chica de segundo año que no es nada fuera de lo común!

- Sí que lo eres, Annie. Te creció barba. –la contradijo Joss. Anne se sentó en la butaca que antes había desocupado, mientras Rose se le acercaba, arrodillándose e intentando reconfortarla.

- Eres peor que mi primo para consolar, Joss. –le recriminó Rose, haciendo referencia a la escasez de tacto de James. La aludida le sacó la lengua, pero de todas formas imitó la posición de Rose al otro lado de Anne. – Mira, Annie, no todo es cuestión de años, ¿sabes?

- ¿Tus padres tienen la misma edad, no? –la contradijo ella. - ¿Sue y James?

- ¿Ted y Victoire? –replicó Rose.

- Es distinto. –se negó a entrar en razón Anne. Suprimió un sollozo y continuó: – Ellos son perfectos. Además, ¿qué razón tendría Ted para no salir con Victoire? ¡Ella es hermosa! En cambio yo…

- ¿Tu qué, Anne? –la interrumpió Joss. – Patrick no invitó a bailar a otra persona. Más alta, o lo que sea, seguías siendo tú. –su amiga no parecía del todo convencida. - Annie, te siguió hablando incluso después de lo de "Los Pepinos de Pennsylvania". ¿Qué te dice eso?

- ¿Que soy un desastre para el Quidditch?

- ¡No! ¡Que le gustaste a pesar de tus defectos! –insistió la pequeña. – Annie, hay algo en ti que le gustó a ese chico. –de repente se puso más seria. - Y si está contigo sólo por lo de afuera, avísame que cuando vuelvan le…

- Lo que Joss está intentando decir… -la interrumpió Rose. - … es que eres increíble, Annie. Por dentro y por fuera. Y lo importante es que tú, y no Patrick Nottingham o cualquier otro chico, se dé cuenta de eso, ¿entiendes?

Anne les sonrió, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla.

- Gracias chicas.

- Por nada. –sonrió Rose.

- No hay problema, Annie. –dijo Joss. Y luego se puso de pie. - Ahora ayúdenme a terminar con Urg el Afeitado, Barbudo, Rasurado, o como sea.

Sonriendo, Anne también se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa con Joss a terminar los deberes.

- Voy a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que hablaba sobre las revueltas. –anunció Rose, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del retrato. – Lo devolví antes de ayer porque pensé que todas habíamos terminado la tarea.

- Me encanta cuando me refriegas tu responsabilidad en la cara, Rose. –fue lo último que escuchó la chica antes de que se cerrara el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y no era difícil adivinar quién lo había dicho.

**º º º**

- Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo, Malfoy, y necesito que me digas la verdad. –le pidió Ron al rubio sentado frente a él en las cocinas, levantando la vista por un momento del libro de recetas que había estado observando desde hacía largo rato.

Draco meditó el serio pedido del otro hombre y asintió, intrigado, aguardando la pregunta.

- ¿Realmente es un crimen acompañar pescado con cerveza de manteca?

El rubio golpeó la mesa con el puño, enfurecido.

- Me largo. –le espetó. - Vine a ver a mi hijo y a acordar una reunión, y sin embargo estoy aquí sentado escuchando idioteces de alguien que no sabe que el pescado realmente_ no se puede _acompañar con cerveza de ningún tipo.

- No tenías que contestarme así, yo lo pregunté bien. –fingió ofenderse el otro. Dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento Draco lo iba a estrangular o lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, optó por dejar de poner a prueba su paciencia. – Mira, Malfoy, a mí tampoco me causa gracia, ¿de acuerdo? También tengo ganas de ver a los chicos…

- ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Draco ya se había acercado a la puerta, cuando Ron lo llamó.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? –le espetó, poniendo inconscientemente las manos sobre sus caderas. - ¡Tardaríamos siglos en revisar todo el castillo!

El otro le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- Dos cosas. Uno: te ves como Granger. –Ron inmediatamente reaccionó y sacó las manos de sus caderas, decidiendo en cambio cruzarse de brazos. – Y dos: voy a buscar a Scorpius a la sala común de Slytherin. Es lo lógico.

- Deberíamos poner un punto de encuentro, por si no los encontramos, o encontramos a McGonagall primero. –sugirió Ron.

Draco lo miró unos segundos en silencio, parpadeando.

- Estoy sencillamente anonadado. Estás resultando ser un ser pensante. –se burló, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, e, indefectiblemente, algo de malicia.

Ron sonrió abiertamente.

- Es verdad. Deberías contagiarte. –soltó una risa al ver que había ganado el pequeño enfrentamiento. – Yo voy a ir a la sala de Gryffindor. Si no los encontramos… no lo sé, ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

- ¿No estarás pensando seriamente en entrar, verdad?

Esta vez, el pelirrojo no captó el insulto.

- No, no le veo el sentido. Nos encontramos en la puerta… -se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de Draco. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada. Nos vemos en un rato, Weasley.

- Vamos a estar invisibles. –lo corrigió Ron.

- Mejor. No me gusta verte de cerca.

**º º º**

- ¡Molly!

Sabiendo quien era la única persona que la llamaba de esa manera, Rose apretó más fuertemente sobre su pecho _"La historia caída en el olvido: el levantamiento de los duendes"_, y apresuró el paso a su sala común, aunque no logró alejarse más de un pasillo antes de que Scorpius Malfoy la alcanzara. Soltando un leve suspiro de hastío, se giró a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó de no muy buena manera. Por un momento se preguntó por qué estaría sosteniendo una túnica negra y verde, pero luego le restó importancia.

El chico frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Siempre tienes ese malhumor encima o sólo cuando te miras al espejo?

Era evidente que Scorpius se estaba esforzando por estar primero en la lista de personas realmente insoportables para Rose. Lo cual no era necesario, dicho sea de paso, porque era una lista exclusiva para él.

- Sólo cuándo te tengo enfrente, Malfoy, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, así que…

- Deberías sonreír de vez en cuando, no te morirías por eso. –la interrumpió el chico, al parecer, sin haber escuchado ni dos palabras de lo que Rose le había estado diciendo.

La chica parpadeó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que deberías sonreír más seguido, te verías… -Scorpius se tragó el "bien" justo antes de que saliera de su boca. Sintiendo algo de calor en su cara, finalizó con voz algo forzada. - … menos… mal.

Rose lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Eh… ¿de acuerdo? –aceptó el "consejo". – Si eso es todo, tengo que llevar este libro… -se despidió algo incómoda.

- No, vine a hablarte de otra cosa. –la interrumpió nuevamente. Rose se detuvo mientras giraba para irse y volvió a enfrentarlo, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa. Recordando el motivo porque estaba ahí, Scorpius prosiguió con más confianza. – Es por la apuesta.

Rose lo miró suspicaz un momento. "¿No habrá descubierto la verdad, no? ¿Que Alyssa era yo y yo era a quien besó en…?"

Cuando la memoria del Baile apareció en su mente nítidamente, el tono del rostro de Rose imitó al de Scorpius momentos antes.

- … y creo que sería justo, estos días fueron un infierno. ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Aceptas?

Aunque más tarde lo lamentaría, Rose contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Eh… sí, claro. Acepto.

La sonrisa que le dirigió el rubio, con malicia evidente en los ojos, hizo que surgiera una importante duda:

¿A qué demonios acababa de decir que sí?

**º º º**

- ¿Qué…? –comenzó a rezongar Ron, al chocarse con algo sólido en la puerta de la Biblioteca. Había ido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y, luego de esperar bastante tiempo antes de que entrara algún alumno, se decidió a buscar a su hija en la Biblioteca, donde era mucho más probable que se encontrara. Se decantó por un atajo, que, si bien no era el camino más usado desde la Sala Común a la Biblioteca, era el más rápido.

Después iría a buscar a Hugo, que seguramente estaría con Lily.

- Silencio, Weasley. No hagas tanto ruido. – le espetó la voz incorpórea de Draco Malfoy, casi inaudiblemente.

Ron aprovechó que estaba invisible para hacerle un gesto realmente grosero al otro sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias.

- No encontré a Scorpius. –siguió el rubio, ignorando la actitud del otro. – Podemos empezar a recorrer los pasillos, y ver si encontramos a alguno de los chicos, o tal vez a McGonagall.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a su despacho? –preguntó Ron, ahora dejando un poco de lado la inmadurez.

- Porque nos debe estar buscando. Empecemos por donde yo vine. –indicó el rubio.

- Mejor vayamos para el lado de Gryffindor.

- Da igual.

- No, porque yo no vine por ese lado. –insistió el pelirrojo, comenzando a caminar.

Draco escuchó el ruido y comenzó a seguirlo, al mismo tiempo que unos alumnos se acercaban e ingresaban a la Biblioteca.

Caminaron en silencio unos pasos, cuando Draco sintió un brazo en su estómago. Ron había acertado de casualidad para frenarlo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Son sus voces.

Draco escuchó con detenimiento. Era verdad. No habría más de un pasillo de distancia entre ellos y las voces de sus hijos.

**º º º**

- Dijiste que sí, Weasley. Ahora cámbiate. – insistió Scorpius, sacudiendo las túnicas de Slytherin de Albus frente a Rose. En realidad había planeado sacarle unas a Alyssa, pero misteriosamente no lograba dar con su cuarto, por más que muchas veces hubiera visto desde qué pasillo venía. Era como si la Sala no lo dejara entrar.

De modo que no le dio más importancia, y le sacó una túnica a su amigo. Tampoco era cuestión de prestarle su propia ropa a la Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

- No lo haré. Perdiste la apuesta, yo no tengo nada que ver. –se negó Rose.

- Acabas de decirme que aceptabas usarlas, Molly. Y sabes que tengo razón. –añadió, para mayor convicción.

Resignada, Rose agarró las túnicas que el rubio sostenía con un fuerte ademán. Acto seguido, se quitó las túnicas de Gryffindor que tenía sobre su uniforme negro, y se colocó las de Slytherin.

- ¿Listo? ¿Feliz? –le preguntó, enfadada.

- No. –sonrió él, y le entregó la última prenda: la corbata.

- Te odio, Malfoy.

- Lo sé.

**º º º**

_- Te odio, Malfoy._

_- Lo sé._

- No sé qué hizo Scorpius, pero estoy orgulloso de él.

- Imbécil. –le espetó Ron a Draco, al escuchar el tono molesto de su hija. Acto seguido, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se oían las voces de los chicos.

Y lo que vieron, a falta de otras palabras más adecuadas, era algo que sus orgullos Gryffindor y Slytherin jamás olvidarían.

**º º º**

- Soy un fracaso. –comentó Draco en voz derrotada, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y con la mirada perdida en algún retrato de un director de colegio que él no conocía, todavía viendo a Scorpius vestido de Gryffindor… ¿y encima sonriente?

La voz de Ginny poniendo al tanto a la Profesora y Directora McGonagall del lugar y la fecha de la reunión le pasaba inadvertida a los dos hombres, mientras se sentaban en el despacho de la segunda.

- Eres un fracaso. –acordó Ron, apretando por un momento el hombro de Draco. El aludido lo miró mal, pero no comentó nada. Tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Ginny explicaba por qué habían decidido no reunirse en la Mansión Malfoy, sino en la cueva de las afueras de Hogsmeade, pero ni Ron ni Draco parecían interesados. Tampoco escucharon la razón por la cual McGonagall había decidido no llamar a todos los profesores.

- A ti al menos te queda uno, Weasley. –le dijo el rubio. - ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy entendiendo por qué los Weasleys tienen más de un hijo. Es una cuestión de "por las dudas".

Ron rió por un momento ante el razonamiento del otro hombre.

- ¿Vas a ponerte al día?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No. Scorpius me acaba de dar un buen disgusto. Lo único que faltaría es que se casara con una pelirroja.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y de repente los dos se miraron con una expresión de pánico.

- Jamás escuché lo que dijiste, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nunca dije nada.

**º º º**

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Victoire de repente, sorprendiendo a sus mejores amigos, Eric y Charlotte (Lotte), mientras conversaban sobre alguna nimiedad.

Eric hizo una floritura con la mano.

- Es lo que te digo, querida. –le dijo con su simpática voz. – La nariz de Clarence Warbeck, la sobrina de Celestina, no es natural. Ya sabes, la que sale con Roger Davies, que por cierto, es realmente…

- ¿Qué? –replicó confundida Victoire, interrumpiéndolo. – No, yo no estaba hablando de… un momento. ¿No es natural?

- No, me lo contó Maggie, mi hermana. –le dijo en tono confidencial.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó la chica, antes de retomar lo que les estaba por decir antes. – Como les decía, chicos, ¡no puedo creer que se haya terminado Octubre!… Ahora tengo que planear mis citas con Teddy…

- No te preocupes demasiado, Vic. –intentó reconfortarla Eric.

- ¡Pero es que sus citas estuvieron geniales! Es el chico más tierno que conozco…

- Creo que el excremento de paloma en la cabeza realmente pone a todo en perspectiva, ¿no? –comentó Lotte, antes de recibir un almohadón en la cabeza por parte de Victoire.

- Acéptalo, Vic. Lotte tiene razón. Las citas de Ted fueron un desastre. –le dijo Eric.

Ella se encogió de hombros, por más que sabía que, a pesar de todo, habían sido geniales.

¿O tal vez fuera simplemente por Ted?

Lo que sea, era momento de planear su Noviembre, y convencer a Ted de que no debían casarse, que les arruinaría la diversión y…

¿Y aprovechar para convencerse un poco más a si misma, tal vez?

**º º º**

- Sé tu secreto, Potter.

Albus escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, mientras a su lado, Alyssa lo miraba con cierto grado de repugnancia. El desafortunado alumno de primero que estaba sentado frente a él en la cena terminó con su túnica empapada, mientras los demás se reían.

- ¿Qu-qué… secreto? –balbuceó, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

"No puede saber la verdadera razón por la que me enojé con Scorpius desopués del Baile, no fui tan obvio. ¿O sí? ¿Y si ahora le dice a toda la escuela que yo…? Espera. No haya nada que decir. Salvo que estaba algo celoso. No, en realidad asqueado. Eso es. Muy asqueado por la visión".

- Potter. POTTER. –Alyssa chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara del chico de pelo verde esmeralda oscuro. Albus pareció salir de su trance, y la miró parpadeando. – Eso es. Concentra a tus dos neuronas en lo que digo.

- Engreída… -comenzó enojado.

- Siempre lo olvido, disculpa. –le sonrió ella. – Tres neuronas.

Él la miró enojado, pero en cambio, se decidió por volver a preguntar, ahora más calmado.

- ¿Y qué secreto es el que supuestamente sabes?

- Cualquiera podría escucharnos aquí. –respondió evasivamente, incluso cuando ella misma había iniciado la conversación. – Después de comer lo hablamos.

Alyssa siguió cenando tranquilamente, mientras Albus estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo. Su estómago parecía dar vueltas, y la comida no quería pasar por su garganta. ¿Y si la chica quería hablar de lo que "supuestamente" el sentía? "Pero que no siento. Para nada." ¿Qué le diría? Bueno, pues… ¿Qué no lo sabía? No, sonaría demasiado patético. Le diría que sí… ¿Que si qué? "Que sí me gus…"

- ¡NO! –gritó de repente, llamando la atención de los alumnos que aún estaban allí. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos mientras él pensaba.

- Potter, me das vergüenza ajena. –le susurró Alyssa, reprendiéndole, mientras se levantaba y lo arrastraba hacia fuera del Gran Salón. - ¿Por qué gritaste? –le preguntó, mientras se alejaban de las puertas de roble, descendiendo a las mazmorras.

Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes, al no recibir respuesta alguna, mientras Albus rogaba a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando, que no estuviera tan sonrojado como el calor de su cara parecía indicar.

- Potter. –lo llamó Alyssa de repente, deteniéndose, pero Albus no la escuchó, absorto en sus pensamientos. - ¡ALBUS! –volvió a intentar.

El sonido de su primer nombre lo hizo darse vuelta.

- ¿Q-qué? –respondió… o lo intentó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto, con una leve preocupación en su tono.

"¡Fuerza!", se dijo a sí mismo, y se obligó a afrontar el asunto del "secreto".

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? –respondió, inquiriendo a su vez.

- Estás ocultando algo. –contestó ella simplemente.

- Tú también. Scorpius también. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –rebatió Albus.

"¡Que tú hiciste quedar en ridículo a tu mejor amigo!", pensó en contestar inicialmente Alyssa, recordando el incidente por el que todo el colegio se había enterado qué túnicas llevaba puestas el rubio. Pero había algo en la manera de responder de Albus… seguro estaba escondiendo otras cosas, aparte de mentirle a Scorpius sobre quién le había roto el broche de su capa. Tal vez podría obtener más información, en cambio de simplemente un favor por guardarle el secreto.

- Que lo que tú ocultas es mucho más importante que lo que Scor y yo ocultamos. –mintió, hablando despacio. Era cuestión de arriesgarse… puede que tuviera razón.

"Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, ¡LO SABE!", pensó Albus desesperadamente, aunque hizo el esfuerzo de no mostrar su ansiedad. Tenía que esquivarla de alguna forma… de alguna forma… ¡el compromiso! ¡Eso era!

- ¿Más importante que ocultar un compromiso? –preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desviar la mirada ni parpadear demasiado. Pero nadie más hábil en expresiones falsas en la cara que la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Estás nervioso, sé que estás nervioso", pensó Alyssa, mientras buscaba cómo sacarle provecho a su descubrimiento. "Tengo que ponerte más nervioso… ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ya sé! Es cuestión de acercarme un poco… siempre funciona".

- Hay cosas mucho más importantes que un compromiso, Potter. –respondió, con un control mucho más aceptable que el del chico, mientras daba unos pasos adelante.

"Oh, por Merlín. ¿Dónde están mis pies para cuando los necesito?" Era una muy buena pregunta, porque realmente se había quedado inmóvil. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de decirlo en voz alta? "¿Decir qué cosa?" Pero el sabía la respuesta. Y Albus sabía que él mismo sabía.

- Engreída, tú… -comenzó, pero se interrumpió casi inmediatamente. ¿Realmente se iba a animar a decirlo? Eran solamente tres palabras. Pero qué palabras.

- ¿Sí? –lo instó a continuar ella, expectante. Casi podía saborear el secreto que le estaba por ser contado. Y estaba segura que no era alguna idiotez sobre el broche de una capa. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Potter estaba por confesarle algo!

- Tú… tú me…

* * *

**Mmm… ¿se animará Albus? ¿Llegó finalmente EL momento? Los dejo con la duda.**

**Mientras tanto… HOLA DE NUEVO! Aunque no pasó tanto tiempo como ustedes deben pensar… y seguro más del que yo pienso, pero finalmente está aquí.**

**La verdad es que podría haber subido el capítulo antes, pero quería darles una sorpresa, y hacerlo **_**realmente**_** largo. Así que acá lo tienen :D**

**Sé que los malacostumbré con el tema de las respuestas a cada uno, porque ahora sinceramente no me da el tiempo para hacerlo (no me gusta responder un "Gracias por escribir!" solamente, porque pensarán que estoy copiando y pegando, lo cual sería demasiado cruel, y no soy así).**

**También séeee que tengo que responder muchas cosas. Javos, con tu sugerencia… si, yo también había imaginado con música para esta historia, pero no sé hasta que punto podemos coordinar. Tendríamos que hablarlo mucho.**

**A los de siempre (Lau, Niernath, Lily (las dos… o tres?), Cass, Sol, Dani, Lils, Karen, Tabata, Maryana, Idalia, Carito, y muchos más que se me están pasando –los estoy nombrando de memoria, disculpen!-)**

**A los nuevos (que todavía no me sé los nombres de memoria! Pero me realmente me ilusiona que más personas comenten :D Aprecio mucho lo que opinan, en serio)**

**GRACIAS!!!**

**Y nos vemos… pronto. No se preocupen. Demasiado.**


	27. La cueva de Hogsmeade

_Recomiendo leer el capítulo anterior para hacer memoria..._

* * *

**Capítulo 26: La cueva de Hogsmeade**

* * *

El living de los Malfoy ofrecía una vista que, tan sólo meses atrás, hubiera resultado insólita para cualquiera. Especialmente para los Malfoy en sí. Y más aún para Draco Malfoy, que consideraba que el hecho de tener pelirrojos en su casa era razón más que suficiente para desinfectarla luego.

Los motivos por los que todavía no había realizado la "Des-Weasley-zación" de su mansión, en especial de su living, eran dos: primero que nada, había más de un espécimen en cuestión. Y segundo, Ronald Weasley era la única persona que se encontraba en su misma situación.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que jamás se insultaba a él mismo, hubiera admitido que su vida había llegado a la cima de lo patético. O al fondo, según se mirara al asunto.

- Yo por mi parte lo desheredé. –comentó Draco, mientras se rascaba la barbilla distraídamente. Luego se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su postura anterior.

Un alicaído Ron, sentado a su lado en el sofá, no hizo más que gruñir en respuesta.

- Hermione ocultó los papeles desde que una vez bromeé sobre el tema con Hugo.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción: al menos Weasley estaba peor que él. Luego se le borró la sonrisa al recordar la imagen de Scorpius vestido de Gryffindor y sonriente por ello. Puaj.

- Estoy pensando en suicidarme, ¿qué opinas? –comentó el rubio como si estuviera preguntando qué había de comer.

- Que busquemos un método conjunto. –contestó Ron. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, sugirió: - ¿Qué tal un _Avada Kedavra_?

Dracó lo meditó unos instantes y luego contestó.

- No lo sé, nunca me gustó la idea de tener un cadáver con cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Por?

- No me agrada. Da aspecto de debilidad.

- De todas formas estarías muerto. –le recordó el otro.

- Lo sé, pero no me gustaría ser un espíritu con remordimientos. – respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Veneno?

Ron lo evaluó pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Seguro sería doloroso.

Finalmente se quedaron en silencio.

Harry, al ver que los dos hombres no hacían nada útil (y teniendo en cuenta que faltaba poco para que tuvieran que ir a Hogsmeade), interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- En una hora tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade. –les recordó. - ¿Podrían ponerse a hacer algo útil?

- Cállate, Potter.-contestó Draco con desdén. – Estamos tratando temas importantes. –De repente levantó la mirada del suelo, y se dirigió a su esposa con aspecto pensativo. – Toria, con todo este asunto de que desheredé a Scorpius…

- ¿Que hiciste _que_ cosa? –cuestionó ella lentamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Que lo desheredé. –reiteró Draco, algo molesto con tener que repetirse. Luego retomó el tono pensativo. – Estuve pensando, ya que no tenemos herederos, creo que después de todo no estaría mal tener otro hijo. ¿Qué te parece? –Hizo una pausa. - O tal vez dos. Digo, de repuesto. –aclaró finalmente, para que no se malentendiera, por supuesto.

Astoria parpadeó varias veces, mientras procesaba lo que su marido le estaba diciendo. Ginny, Hermione y Harry, sentados a la mesa con ella, estaban estupefactos.

Finalmente, Astoria se decidió por un método pacífico.

- Draco, _amor_, ¿estás hablando en serio? –le preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí, claro. Es una idea genial, ¿no? –contestó él, malinterpretando por completo la sonrisa de su esposa.

Ella abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar pero luego la cerró. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que volvió a intentarlo. Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa, y volvió a hablar con cierta dulzura.

- Draco, _querido_, ¿tomaste algún tipo de poción, te están medicando?

- No, en absoluto. –se escandalizó él.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Físicamente, sí.

- _¿Mentalmente?_ –enfatizó ella.

Él la miró confundido.

- También. Toria, no entien… -comenzó.

- No voy a tener hijos de repuesto, Draco. – le interrumpió ella, intentando serenarse, pero aún así respirando algo agitada.

El rodó los ojos.

- Merlín, que susceptible. De acuerdo, no "de repuesto". "De seguridad", "por las dudas"… –sugirió él.

- No, definitivamente no. –contestó ella, comenzando a enojarse.- De hecho, la idea me parece…

Pero el la interrumpió, largando un suspiro de hartazgo, y haciendo un ademán de molestia con los brazos.

- ¡De acuerdo! "Retoños de nuestro amor en caso de desastre", ¿te parece mejor?

- _¡No!_ –chilló ella. - ¡No voy a tener un hijo simplemente porque…! –se detuvo al no saber el verdadero motivo atrás de toda la sugerencia de su marido. - ¿Por qué lo desheredaste en primer lugar?

- Porque deshonró el apellido Malfoy, traicionó mi confianza, confraternizó con el enemigo…

- ¿Qué hizo? –lo cortó su esposa con impaciencia.

- Se vistió de Gryffindor. –contestó Draco entre dientes. – Potter, no es gracioso. –se dirigió luego al moreno en cuestión, que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

- Sí que lo es. –lo contradijo éste entre risas.

- No. Es patético, una deshonra, pero no es gracioso. De modo que cállate. –le espetó. El otro lo ignoró completamente.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que encontré la solución. –dijo Ron de repente, antes de que Draco pudiera enfrentar nuevamente a Harry. El rubio se giró hacia él e hizo un ademán para que continuara hablando. – A tu hijo, que debería ser Slytherin, le gusta Gryffindor. A mi hija, que debería ser Gryffindor, le gusta Slytherin. ¡¿Por qué no los intercambiamos? – sugirió entusiasmado, como si acabara de resolver un problema realmente complejo.

- Ronald, no pienso permitir que intercambies a nuestra hija. –le advirtió Hermione. – Y además, déjame decirte que todo esto me parece una idiotez. Enorme.

Draco asintió.

- Lo siento, Weasley, pero no puedo tener una hija pelirroja. Va en contra de mis principios.

- Es increíble la "profundidad" de tus principios, Malfoy. –le dijo sarcásticamente Harry. – Dime, ¿cuáles son los otros? ¿No puedes tener un hijo con rulos?

- Un comentario más de esos Potter, y hago la cena con tus intestinos. –lo amenazó el rubio, mientras el aludido arrugaba la cara en un gesto de repugnancia.

Hermione interrumpió la discusión.

- Disculpen, pero, el Ministerio está tomado, la comunidad mágica se está dividiendo, han destruido la casa de Harry, Ginny y sus hijos, tendremos un encuentro dentro de menos de una hora para decidir una estrategia. Digo, ¿_alguien_ tiene algo coherente que decir?

Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos. Draco lo rompió.

- ¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que el _Avada Kedavra_ es la mejor opción después de todo.

**º º º**

_- Estás ocultando algo. –le dijo Alyssa resueltamente.._

_- Tú también. Scorpius también. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –rebatió Albus._

_- Que lo que tú ocultas es mucho más importante que lo que Scor y yo ocultamos. –mintió, hablando despacio. Era cuestión de arriesgarse… puede que tuviera razón._

"_Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, ¡LO SABE!", pensó Albus desesperadamente, aunque hizo el esfuerzo de no mostrar su ansiedad. Tenía que esquivarla de alguna forma… de alguna forma… ¡el compromiso! ¡Eso era!_

_- ¿Más importante que ocultar un compromiso?_

_- Hay cosas mucho más importantes que un compromiso, Potter. –respondió, con un control mucho más aceptable que el del chico, mientras daba unos pasos adelante._

_¿Acaso había llegado el momento de decirlo en voz alta? "¿Decir qué cosa?" Pero el sabía la respuesta. Y Albus sabía que él mismo sabía._

_- Engreída, tú… -comenzó, pero se interrumpió casi inmediatamente._

_- ¿Sí? –lo instó a continuar ella, expectante. Casi podía saborear el secreto que le estaba por ser contado.¡Lo había logrado! ¡Potter estaba por confesarle algo!_

_- Tú… tú me…_

**º º º**

- ¡Al fin! ¡Los estuve buscando! – un rubio vestido con túnicas de la casa de los leones se acercó rápidamente a Albus y a Alyssa, que se habían quedado mudos. – No van a adivinar lo que acabo de hacer. –comenzó, ansioso. – Logré que Molly se pusiera…

Se detuvo al ver que los otros dos chicos no le prestaban atención. Chasqueó los dedos entre ellos y logró que salieran de su trance. Albus estaba evidentemente incómodo, y se rascaba la nuca con un gesto nervioso. Alyssa en cambio, lo miró con una expresión de absoluta molestia sin disimular.

Si no hubiera estado tan entusiasmado por contar que había logrado que Rose se vistiera de Slytherin, tal vez se hubiera preguntado que diablos acababa de interrumpir.

- … y te saqué una túnica, Al, espero que no te moleste. Fue increíble. Voy a guardar esa imagen por mucho, mucho tiempo. –sonrió con suficiencia al decir esto último. - ¿Quieren saber cómo lo logré?

- Eh, sí, claro… -contestó Albus, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía.

Scorpius miró a Alyssa sonriente, esperando su respuesta. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

- Por favor, Scor. Estoy totalmente intrigada. –contestó con total sarcasmo, que el otro chico ignoró a su favor.

- Lo imaginé. –sonrió satisfecho.

Y mientras caminaban de vuelta a su Sala Común, Alyssa se planteó seriamente sacarle el título de "Mejor Amigo" a Scorpius Malfoy. O tal vez silenciarlo, encerrarlo en su pieza, hacerle tomar a Potter alguna poción que lo obligara a decir la verdad y no parar hasta conseguir su secreto.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala en cuestión, y antes de separarse para finalmente dormir, Scorpius recordó que había interrumpido algo.

- Por cierto, ¿de qué hablaban cuando los encontré?

Mientras Albus fingía estar sumamente interesado en la apagada chimenea del lugar, Alyssa contestaba por ambos, aún sin recuperarse de su enojo con su amigo.

- Estábamos discutiendo si los hipogrifos podían volar hacia atrás. –suspiró con falsa decepción. – Pero lo tendremos que dejar para mañana. Buenas noches. – se despidió, dejando a ambos chicos mirándola extrañados mientras se retiraba a su dormitorio.

"Es la excusa mas estúpida que jamás he escuchado", pensó Albus, mirando luego a Scorpius, esperando sin duda un comentario de su parte.

- ¡¿Me están tomando por _Flint_? –exclamó. - Quiero decir, ¿por idiota? –aclaró luego.

El chico de pelo verde estaba a punto de responder cuando el otro se anticipó.

- ¡Por supuesto que pueden volar hacia atrás! Merlín, creí que todo el mundo lo sabía. –negó incrédulo con la cabeza. – Me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes, Al?

El otro chico estaba aún boquiabierto ante el hecho de que la excusa de Alyssa había funcionado.

"El mundo es realmente extraño", pensó, mientras seguía a su amigo hacia los dormitorios.

**º º º**

- El próximo viernes a las siete. –propuso Sue. Mientras hablaba miraba su complejo plan de estudios y entrenamientos, y señaló el espacio libre con su varita para realizar la muy pospuesta excursión al Bosque Prohibido.

- No puedo. Tengo castigo con Bulstrode. –dijo James, cruzándose de brazos y dando un leve suspiro, mientras se reclinaba contra la cabecera de su cama. Tom y Sue estaban algo apretujados en lo que quedaba de espacio.

- ¿Te ganaste un castigo sin nosotros? –se quejó Tom. - ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

- ¡Y yo pensé que éramos novios! –acotó Sue, algo indignada por no haber sido incluida en lo que sea que le hizo al Profesor de Pociones.

- Chicos, es por eso que no los incluí. –se defendió el más alto de los tres, hablando más dramático con cada palabra que decía. – No tienen ni idea de lo que sufrí, de lo que tuve que ver, por lo que tuve que pasar…

- ¿Te hizo mirarte al espejo? –intentó adivinar Tom.

James lo miró mal.

- ¿Mirarlo a él? –probó Sue. Acto seguido, hizo una mueca de asco, mientras Tom soltaba una carcajada. Al ver que James no se les unía lo miraron inquisitivos. El chico en cuestión estaba algo pálido y se agarraba el estómago. - ¿Acerté? James, ¿qué diablos hiciste?

James tragó saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdan los hechizos evanescentes que estuvimos practicando? –ellos asintieron lentamente. – Descubrí que me salen bastante bien.

- ¿Y cómo lo descubriste? -le preguntó Sue.

- De una forma _muy_ dolorosa. –contestó James.

- De acuerdo, basta de misterio. ¿Qué hiciste? –lo apuró Tom.

- Le desvanecí los pantalones. Pensé que sería vergonzoso y divertido.

Los otros dos rieron, imaginándose la situación, y lo más importante, la cara de su Profesor.

- ¿Y cuál es e problema? –preguntó Tom, sin entender del todo. – Digo, aparte de que se enojara.

Antes de que James pudiera contestar, Sue se cubrió la boca con las manos, y abrió los ojos estupefacta. El chico asintió, confirmando sus sospechas. Ella soltó un gemido y se tiró para atrás, quedando recostada, aunque seguía frunciendo el rostro. Tom le dirigió una mirada intrigada a James, ahora más confundido que antes.

- El problema, Tom, es que tuve que ver lo que había debajo.

- EW. –soltó el otro, agarrándose el estómago como James unos minutos antes. – EW. –repitió, ahora más fuerte que antes, y los otros dos no pudieron evitar reírse.

- Así que se estaban quejando de que los dejé de lado, ¿no? –preguntó James, divertido ante las reacciones de Sue y Tom.

- No, no, para nada, no te preocupes. –negaron apresuradamente.

- Escuché mal, ¿entonces?

- Exacto. –corroboró Sue, mientras se incorporaba.

- Tal cual. –contestó Tom.

- ¿Qué tal el sábado? –propuso.

Sue volvió a revisar sus planes.

- Está bien. –acordó.

James miró a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros ante la tácita pregunta.

- Por mí perfecto.

- Genial. Ahora que no vamos a usar la capa de papá, seguro será increíble.

- No podemos "desilusionarnos" por mucho tiempo, de todas formas. Sería peligroso que nos quedáramos agotados en el medio del Bosque. –opinó una precavida Sue.

- No empieces a arruinar la diversión, Sue. –la regañó su novio. - ¿Dónde está la Gryffindor en ti?

**º º º**

Harry levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado, observando a todos los presentes en la cueva, y no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en Cabeza de Puerco, cuando con sus compañeros decidieron organizarse para enfrentar a Umbridge y al Ministerio.

Pero de eso hacían muchos años, las cosas habían cambiado, todos habían madurado…

- ¿Pero qué sucedería si a uno de los dos no le sale el _Avada Kedavra_ correctamente?

- Tendría una celda reservada en Azkaban de por vida.

- O si a ti no te sale y yo quedo vivo, puede que reciba otra Orden de Merlín. –le sonrió un satisfecho Ron Weasley a Draco Malfoy.

… o tal vez, no _todos _habían madurado.

- Cállense los dos, Harry quiere hablar. –les ordenó Hermione.

Draco puso una mueca de irónico arrepentimiento.

- Oh, lo siento mucho. No lo había notado. Por favor, habla, Potter. Me estoy haciendo encima de la emoción por escucharte. Discúlpame la vulgaridad, pero estoy muy ansioso. –le dijo en tono confidencial. Afortunadamente, como muchos de los presentes estaban hablando entre sí, no escucharon el comentario.

De nuevo, no _todos_.

- ¿Puedo recomendarte los nuevos Pañales Autolimpiantes y Perfumados de Sortilegios Weasley, Malfoy? Una distinguida personalidad como tú no merece llevar los calzoncillos mojados.

- Estaba siendo irónico, Weasley.

George sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo también, Malfoy.

- Soy distinguido, pero no espero que alguien como tú lo note.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

- No, me refería que realmente creo que mereces tener los calzoncillos mojados.

"Tengo que comportarme, no tengo que explotar…" Harry repitió la frase en su cabeza unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente pudo concentrarse en su audiencia.

- Eh… Hola a todos.

"Odio hacer esto.", fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente. Sintió una mano en su rodilla, y en vez de saltar en el lugar como tal vez hubiera sucedido en Cabeza de Puerco, se reconfortó al reconocer a Ginny. "Y es una pena no estar solos. De esa forma, podría saltarle _a ella_".

"Harry, concéntrate", se dijo a sí mismo.

- Todos conocen lo que estuvo pasando… -tomó aire profundo y siguió hablando con más confianza. – Pero para los que no están al tanto de lo que está sucediendo, Kingsley Shacklebolt aquí presente –el aludido asintió a modo de saludo, pero se abstuvo de realizar ningún comentario- renunció a su cargo de Ministro en Agosto, lo cual, obviamente, dejó al Ministerio…mmh…

- Acéfalo. –le ayudó Hermione en un susurro.

- Acéfalo, exacto. Gracias, Mione. –le sonrió.- Lo cual nos deja el inconveniente de plantear un sucesor. Por eso…

- Estamos asumiendo que tú no quieres el puesto, ¿verdad Harry? –Jeremiah Swane, ahora ex-Director del Departamento de Misterios, lo interrumpió, mientras se acomodaba en el almohadón que había hecho aparecer.

Harry podía sentir la presión de unos quince pares de ojos sobre él.

- No. Lo siento, Jeremiah, pero…

Se interrumpió nuevamente al ver que el otro hombre levantaba la mano y le sonreía amigablemente.

- Conozco tu decisión. La acepto y la apoyo. Simplemente quería dejar eso en claro para poder avanzar con esta reunión sin tener que volver sobre ese punto.

- Gracias. –le contestó sinceramente. Era hora de que alguien que no fueran sus amigos entendiera su reticencia a ocupar el cargo de Ministro. Incluso si era alguien a quien habían echado de su propio puesto.

"Básicamente, alguien como yo", se recordó luego, al recordar que su Jefatura de Aurors era prácticamente un chiste en ese momento.

- Entonces, -siguió- ésta es la situación: no hay Ministro, y tampoco hay una ley que prevea la forma en que debe ser…

Esta vez fue interrumpido por Hermione.

- De hecho, hay una ley. Simplemente no está escrita. Es parte de lo que se llama Derecho Consuetudinario…

- ¿Qué es "consuetudinario"? –preguntó una confundida Fleur, hablando por primera vez en voz alta.

- Significa que son costumbres. – se le anticipó a Hermione, para sorpresa de varios (e incluso de ella misma), Ron. – En estos casos, es costumbre que el Jefe del Wizengamot proponga formalmente a un candidato, que debe ser reconocido por todos. Harry, por ejemplo. Supongo que habrás recibido una carta firmada por él, o algo así. –éste asintió. - Ahora bien, si se niega, el Jefe del Wizengamot debería proponer a otra persona en su lugar. – Luego se giró para mirar a su esposa. – No me mires así, yo también estudié leyes para ser Auror. – Hermione pareció salir de su estado de momentáneo shock.

- Lo sé, pero no pensé que lo recordarías.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? – preguntó una confundida Angelina, antes de que pudieran seguir hablando.

- Porque esta muerto. –le contestó en voz sosegada un joven de entre veinte y veinticinco años, sentado al lado de Jeremiah Swane. Harry lo reconoció como Nicolas, su hermano menor, al que habían rescatado el día en que tuvieron que huir del Ministerio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Angelina.

- Yo lo vi, aunque en ese momento no sabía quién era. Ese día había ido a visitar a mi hermano al Departamento de Misterios. Antes de llegar a verlo, pasé por la sala en la que se reúne el Wizengamot, y vi que había varios magos entrando allí.

- Estaban debatiendo quién sería el reemplazante de Harry. –explicó su hermano a los demás presentes. –Se supone que lo darían a conocer ese mismo día.

- Cuando volvía, escuché ruidos, y como estaba intrigado fui a ver que-que estaba pasando. –tartamudeó un poco llegando al final de su historia. Jeremiah le dio un apretón en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, aunque el otro seguía pálido. –Y–y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Había magos del Wizengamot corriendo, Aurors también. Estaban lanzando hechizos. Pe-pero había un cuerpo ahí, tirado en el suelo boca abajo, y nadie hacía nada… nadie parecía notarlo. De modo que me acerqué y… -tragó saliva, pero no pudo continuar hablando. Estaba tembloroso.

Jeremiah finalizó la historia por él.

- Y lo atacaron a él. Cuando yo lo encontré, ya no había ni Aurors ni miembros del Wizengamot en el lugar. Fue una suerte que siguiera vivo. Reconocí a Hamilton inmediatamente.

Nadie habló inmediatamente: el hecho de escuchar directamente de un testigo sobre la muerte de alguien los había dejado sobrecogidos, y más conscientes que nunca sobre la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento entrar por la cueva, haciendo titilar las velas que alumbraban el lugar, que sin embargo, mágicamente no se apagarían.

- Alguien acaba de llegar. –murmuró Harry, pero no elevó la voz para no causar alarma a los demás. Ginny hizo el ademán de levantarse para seguirlo pero su marido la detuvo. – No es necesario.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reclamarle su eterna sobreprotección, se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva en la que solía encontrarse con su padrino cuando visitaba Hogsmeade.

Si no fuera porque confiaba en sus hechizos, y éstos le señalaban que había alguien en las cercanías a la cueva, Harry podría haber jurado que no había nadie allí. Pero teniendo en cuenta que usaba anteojos, su sentido de la vista no era de fiar tampoco. Sosteniendo su varita en alto, se mantuvo en guarda mientras aguzaba el oído.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un segundo estaba mirando a la nada, cuando, más por instinto que por conocimiento, lanzó un hechizo de desarme a su derecha. Le sorprendió el corto recorrido que hizo la otra varita hasta su mano. Un instante después, se desvanecía el hechizo que mantenía a su oponente invisible, y el rostro, y luego el cuerpo, de Ralph Velak, uno de los Aurores que solía estar a su cargo, se materializaba de la nada a menos de un metro del suyo.

Si no fuera porque tenía algo de orgullo y dignidad, hubiera reconocido que prácticamente se había llevado un susto de muerte. Y era una suerte que no hubiera tomado mucho líquido, porque en ese caso le hubiera resultado más difícil sostener su postura.

La expresión de absoluta serenidad del otro tampoco era lo que se dice una expresión que le diera mucha tranquilidad.

- Tiene excelente reflejos, señor. –comentó Ralph, sin poder ocultar cierto brillo de admiración en su mirada.

- No deberías ser tan modesto. –fue la respuesta de Harry. – Podrías haberme atacado. –admitió.

- En principio, sí. –asintió el otro. – Pero luego me tendría que haber defendido de ella. –y señaló la entrada de la cueva.

No había nadie allí.

"A simple vista.", se dijo luego, entrecerrando los ojos. "Tal vez…". Sosteniendo aún la varita del otro Auror en la mano, se dirigió hacia donde había señalado antes. Con el rápido razonamiento que la práctica de su profesión le había dado, observó el rastro de huellas que parecían haber sido borradas cuando alguna tela las pasó por encima. Con un veloz movimiento del brazo que sostenía la varita de Velak, instantes después tenía la capa de su padre en su poder, y a una pelirroja bastante sorprendida enfrente.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ginny, parpadeando estupefacta, al hombre que se hallaba detrás de su marido.

- Soltaste un …–buscó la expresión-… grito ahogado, cuando me aparecí. –explicó el aludido. - Y de todas las personas que podrían estar allí, tú eras la más probable. Es fácil predecir a las personas que se aman. – finalizó, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Ginny asintió, aceptando la explicación. Luego de dirigirle una breve mirada a Harry, y ver que ambos la seguían, entró nuevamente a la cueva.

- Te la daré cuando terminemos. –le dijo Harry a Ralph, mostrándole su varita, y luego guardándosela en la túnica. – Espero que no te importe.

- En absoluto, señor. –asintió el otro.

- Puedes llamarme "Harry". No soy tu jefe en este momento. –le dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca le había causado simpatía tanta formalidad.

- Preferiría llamarlo "señor". Me parece más respetuoso.

- Como quieras, me da…

- Era él. –dijo una voz agitada y al parecer, algo atemorizada.

Harry desvió la vista de su compañero Auror y se percató de que el que había hablado era Nicolas, que señalaba a Ralph con la mano.

- Él me atacó.

- No deberías haberlo hecho. –musitó Jeremiah, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a los dos que estaban de pie. Acto seguido, le dio un golpe directo en el rostro a Ralph, que por el ruido que hizo, no fue demasiado agradable para su nariz.

Draco dio un silbido de admiración.

- Tiene tu estilo, Granger.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Jeremiah agarró por la túnica al Auror que había atacado a Nicolas, y lo estampó contra la pared de la cueva.

- Jeremiah, cálmáte. –intentó disuadirlo Harry.

- No me digas que me calme, Harry. No fuiste tú el que estuvo por perder a su hermano. –le espetó al moreno. Luego se volvió a enfocar en Ralph. - Tienes un minuto para explicar por qué lo hiciste. Si no te paso a mejor vida.

El otro habló con voz gangosa, muy probablemente debido al golpe que había recibido. Su nariz estaba sangrando.

- Lo estaba salvando.

- ¿Y para eso lo dejaste al borde de la muerte? Muy conveniente. –respondió sarcástico el antiguo Director del Departamento de Misterios.

- Tú lo dijiste. Al _borde_ de la muerte. –Ralph resaltó la palabra.- No muerto. Llorch, el otro al mando, estaba por asesinarlo cuando yo me ofrecí a hacerlo. –su voz se puso más segura luego. – Soy uno de los mejores Aurors que tiene el Ministerio, Swane. ¿En serio crees que no sé como matar a alguien si de verdad quiero hacerlo?

Realmente no había un argumento suficientemente bueno como para refutar esto último. Después de unos tensos segundos, Jeremiah soltó al otro hombre, y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

- _Episkey_. –murmuró Harry. Instantes después, no había ni rastro de herida en el rostro de su compañero Auror. Luego se rascó su propia nariz, en un gesto de incomodidad. – Ahora que… resolvimos algunas diferencias, creo que merecen una explicación de por qué está Ralph Velak aquí. Él es uno de los líderes del grupo de Aurors que tomó el Ministerio. –hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. - Y ha aceptado ser nuestro espía.

- Muy solidario, por cierto. –susurró Draco en voz baja a su reciente compañero de angustia, Ron. – Solamente pidió el Ministerio a cambio, prácticamente nada.

- Sí, no es la gran cosa. –contestó Ron, con una "leve" nota de sarcasmo.

Harry oyó los susurros, pero como no pudo escuchar de qué estaban hablando, simplemente les dirigió una mirada pidiendo que se callaran. "Seguro están pensando en alguna forma de suicidarse. Pft. Supérenlo", pensó. Hubiera rodado los ojos ante la ridiculez del motivo del nuevo vínculo entre ambos, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para no perder la compostura.

- El motivo de esta reunión es, en primer lugar, organizarnos. –continuó. – Y luego, escuchar lo que Ralph y cualquier otra persona tenga que comentar o agregar, para que podamos decidir algún curso de acción. ¿Alguna duda?

Como no hubo ninguna respuesta, Harry le ofreció a su ex-subordinado una muy hospitalaria piedra, mientras que volvía con Ginny al lugar que ocupaban anteriormente.

A unos metros de ellos, Ralph se sentó en su piedra y comenzó a hablar.

- Todo comenzó unos meses después de que usted fuera ascendido, señor.

**º º º**

La puerta se golpeó contra la pared al ser empujada con más fuerza de la necesaria. El que la había abierto entró furioso al cuartel de Aurors, tirando su bolso sobre un banco sin demasiados miramientos, dejándose luego caer al costado del mismo.

- Esto es un chiste. –comentó, enojado, mientras desajustaba con bruscos ademanes las botas hechizadas con encantamientos escudo. – No puedo creer que tenga que acatar órdenes de un imbécil como…

Un segundo hombre, que había ingresado a la habitación detrás de él cerrando la puerta, carraspeó significativamente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un joven de no más de veintisiete años, que había pasado desapercibido. Al parecer, no había escuchado mucho nada de lo ocurrido, porque había comenzado a murmurar en voz baja. Mientras se agachaba a abrochar sus botas de batalla, masculló algo que sonó a "Maldito Potter".

Un instante después, se escuchó la voz del que no había hablado hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Ralph? ¿Quieres largarlo?

El joven se levantó lentamente y los miró fijamente unos momentos, como tomando una decisión. Luego negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No había dado más de tres pasos cuando un agarre en su brazo le impidió seguir.

- Vamos, Ralph, es obvio que algo sucede. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?

El joven puso una mueca de sarcasmo.

- ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? Muchas gracias, Merrick, pero no es lo mío, lo siento.

Sin embargo, el Auror en cuestión no soltó su brazo.

- Podríamos, no lo sé, ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿tal vez? Pero primero necesitaríamos saber tu inconveniente con nuestro nuevo jefe.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras Ralph intercambiaba la vista entre sus dos compañeros. Finalmente asintió, y su brazo fue liberado. Luego se sentó frente a Truman Llorch, que había dejado de lucir enojado para observarlo ahora con un interés mal disimulado.

- ¿Y bien? –se impacientó este último.

- Me gradué con honores de la Academia de Aurors. –dijo a modo de explicación. – Y sin embargo, desde que comencé a trabajar no he dejado de hacer misiones de principiante, cuando otros mucho más ineptos, como Weasley, han obtenido las más interesantes.

- Es verdad. –se apresuró a contestar Llorch. – Es injusto, ¿no crees?

Ralph asintió lentamente, una mueca de resentimiento se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Y no eres el único que lo piensa, Ralph. Nosotros merecemos el poder mucho más que ellos.

Si alguno de los otros dos se percató del cambio de pronombre, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Llorch volvió a insistir.

- ¿Qué dices entonces, Ralph? ¿Estás con nosotros?

**º º º**

- Ninguna de las dos cosas es verdad. – interrumpió Harry el relato en su defensa. – Ni yo tengo favoritismos, ni Ron…

- Lo sé, señor. –lo interrumpió su subordinado. – No tengo dudas de ello.

- ¿Entonces? –le insistió Ron, algo molesto por ser insultado.

Ralph se encogió de hombros.

- Hay ocasiones en que debemos decir lo que se espera de nosotros, Weasley. –tomó aire y se volvió a dirigir al resto de su audiencia. – No les fue fácil conseguir aliados. Nadie, por más ambición de poder que tuvieran, quería enfrentarse a Harry Potter. Tardaron aún más en caer en la cuenta de que era necesario un cambio de estrategia. Nadie se enfrentaría a Harry Potter directamente, pero no sucedía lo mismo con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

**º º º**

Ralph observaba con desaprobación a sus tres compañeros mientras uno dibujaba en la pared más amplia de la oficina algo que parecía un mástil. Inmediatamente, utilizó el haz de luz para dibujar una "B", seguida de ocho guiones y una letra "E" inmediatamente después del último.

Los otros dos miraban ceñudos el dibujo, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a adivinar, la puerta de la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraban se abrió, y por ella ingresaron Ethan Merrick y Truman Llorch.

Los que estaban sentados a la mesa observando la pared se enderezaron rápidamente en sus asientos, mientras el otro borraba apresuradamente los rastros de lo que habían estado haciendo hace instantes. Ralph, en cambio, se mantuvo impertérrito.

Merrick los miró ceñudo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Selló la puerta del lugar y colocó una barrera para evitar que lo que hablaran se escuchase del otro lado, a pesar del hecho de que eran altas horas de la madrugada y ya no había nadie en el Ministerio.

Llorch, mientras tanto, tomó unas cuantas fotografías que había traído y murmuró _"Engorgio"_. A medida que hablaba, las fue colocando en la pared a la vista de todos. Sus facciones demostraban ansiedad, pero el tono de su voz era característico de un profesional haciendo su trabajo.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sesenta y seis años. Casado. Una hija. Ministro de la Magia desde hace dieciocho años. Todos lo sabemos _(N/A: esto no es el presente)_. –un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer el retrato, y modificarlo por el de una joven mujer de tez morena. – Ethna Shacklebolt. Hija. Treinta y uno. Casada con un hijo. Vive en Hogsmeade, calle Madison 357. Hawes, Lager. –llamó a dos de los Aurors en la habitación. -Quiero toda la información que se pueda conseguir. Horarios, pasatiempos, hechizos de protección de su hogar, amigos, conocidos, visitas habituales, habilidades como bruja, relación con su familia, en especial con el _señor_ _ministro_ –esto último lo dijo en tono burlón. – Lo mismo para el marido y el hijo. Túrnense, duerman en el techo de su casa, me da igual. Los quiero las veinticuatro horas ahí, y más vale que sean indetectables.

Los aludidos asintieron inmediatamente.

- Merrick, Blake, ustedes se encargarán de Shacklebolt. Presiónenlo, póngalo al límite hasta que renuncie. Pero no se arriesguen. La clave de todo esto es que no se haga público, pero sobre todo, que no llegue a oídos de Potter. No lo olviden.

Merrick y Blake inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Ralph miró atentamente a Llorch, aguardando sus propias órdenes.

- Velak, tú y yo conseguiremos el soporte suficiente para sostener el cambio. Creo que dentro del Ministerio tendremos el apoyo seguro de Barringer, de Criaturas Mágicas. Tendremos que sondear el resto de los departamentos. Además, es importante conseguir el aval de algunas familias de renombre, que tengan voz en el mundo mágico. Me interesan especialmente los Ogden, los Flint y los Malfoy.

- ¿Los iremos a ver personalmente? –inquirió Ralph.

Llorch asintió.

- Sí, estoy seguro que serán confidenciales. Les conviene que sea así.

**º º º**

- ¿Ordenaron seguir a un chico de seis años? Es totalmente…vil, bajo. –se indignó Aydan Lockhart, hermano del fallido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y actual profesor de Encantamientos. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kingsley, que se había mantenido impertérrito durante todo el relato, tensó sus hombros, en señal de que no se había tomado con ligereza el mismo. Se dirigió en primer lugar a Draco y Astoria, al parecer, dejando la acusación más grave para el final.

- ¿Estaban al tanto de todo esto? –preguntó, con su característica voz grave.

Ninguno de los dos contestó: la respuesta era obvia.

- ¿Por qué no hicieron nada, aunque sea ponerme en conocimiento de lo que estaban tramando? –volvió a inquirir, con sorpresiva calma teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Draco fue el primero en contestar.

- Primero que nada, Shacklebolt, no teníamos por qué hacerlo. Y ni siquiera conocíamos qué método estaban utilizando para presionarlo. –finalizó, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- ¿Por qué hacerlo? Es una cuestión de lealtad, Malfoy, aunque probablemente no signifique mucho para ustedes.

Antes de que Draco pudiera rebatir la acusación de Kingsley, Astoria se anticipó.

- ¿Lo habría hecho usted?

Kingsley soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

- Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, señora Malfoy, es mi deber.

- No estoy hablando de su deber como funcionario. ¿Habría puesto en riesgo a su familia, a su persona? ¿Pondría en peligro a su familia, su _nieto_ para protegernos a nosotros?

Pasaron unos segundos de tenso silencio, en que Kingsley y Astoria intercambiaron miradas fijamente, como teniendo una discusión ajena al resto.

- Exactamente a eso me refería. –rompió el silencio Astoria, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Kingsley desvió su atención hacia Ralph nuevamente.

- No me quedé cruzado de brazos, si es eso lo que está a punto de preguntarme. –se defendió. – Me encargué personalmente de que Hawes y Lager no hicieran nada que colocara en peligro a su familia, para que pudieran seguir con la mayor normalidad posible sus vidas, aunque ello implicara que desconocían la situación en la que se encontraban.

- No la desconocían. – Ralph estaba a punto de argumentar que "era imposible", pero Kingsley siguió hablando. – Yo me encargué de que lo supieran. ¿Y por qué simplemente no los detuvo? ¿Por qué permitió que siguieran?

- Juzgué que dentro de todos los métodos que podrían haber utilizado para presionarlo a que renunciara, era el que causaba menos daño.

- ¿El que causaba menos daño? –repitió Kingsley, incrédulo. - Mi hija y mi yerno se han vuelto prácticamente paranoicos, incluso…

- ¿Hubiera preferido que le enviaran alguna parte del cuerpo de su nieto separada del resto? –muchos de los presentes se mostraron asqueados por la pregunta, mientras que otros observaban a Ralph con una mezcla de indignación e incredulidad. – Créame que cuando le digo que fue el menos dañino, realmente fue así.

Se extendieron murmullos por toda la cueva, mientras Kingsley asimilaba realmente el peligro en que había estado su familia. Antes de que pudiera volver a realizar otra pregunta, una voz clara se escuchó por sobre el resto.

- ¿Por qué destruyeron nuestra casa?

Ralph se giró para observar a la mujer pelirroja que había hablado. Ginny lo miraba cruzada de brazos y con la mirada segura.

- Querían acabar con su familia, en especial con su marido. –respondió, ante lo cual Ginny no se mostró sorprendida. Bueno, era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que Harry había visto su vida amenazada más veces de las que podía contar. - ¿Recuerda cuando nos encontró con Hawes en su casa, señor? –se dirigió a Harry. Éste asintió. – Hawes fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para suponer que podía inmiscuirse en sus defensas, incluso estando ustedes presentes. Yo simplemente estaba ahí intentando evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez o que por algún milagro lograra hacerles daño.

- Pero te interrogamos con Veritaserum. –argumentó Ron.

- Lo habíamos adulterado. –contestó Ralph sucintamente.

- ¿O sea que no duermes con un oso de peluche?

La mayoría de los presentes miró con incredulidad al pelirrojo, intentando entender la lógica en el pensamiento de Ron. Harry, recordando el interrogatorio, le dirigió una mirada divertida a su amigo.

- Estaba pretendiendo confesar algo vergonzoso como para que no sospecharan de la falsedad de la poción. –confirmó.

- Y allí va uno de los mejores materiales de chantaje que conocí. –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

- Entonces, si no fue Hawes, ¿quién…? –comenzó a preguntar Harry, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

- Yo. El día en que tomaron el Ministerio a la fuerza le aseguré a Llorch que me encargaría de ir a buscarlos a su propia casa en caso de que lograran escapar del lugar. Supuse que primero irían a confirmar que sus hijos estuvieran bien, por lo que no irían a su propia casa, dado que allí no había nadie. Aproveché ese momento para fingir una lucha y causar los destrozos suficientes como para que fuera creíble. Luego simplemente le mentí a Llorch sobre que habían logrado escapar, y que a pesar de que había luchado con todo mi esfuerzo no había podido evitarlo. Me creyó sin poner demasiados reparos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que Harry no se haya percatado que los hechizos que protegen la casa estaban siendo disueltos? –inquirió Ron, recordando lo intrincados que eran.

- Era imposible desarmarlos sin que se enteraran de alguna forma. –contestó Ralph, confirmando lo que Ron estaba pensando. – Lo único que hice fue retrasar el momento en que el impacto fuera evidente. Algo así como colocar una burbuja de silencio que tarde o temprano estallaría. –explicó, aunque sin especificar cómo lo había hecho.

- _Muffliato._ –murmuró Harry, adivinando correctamente, y Ralph asintió.

Era curioso que una versión mucho más potente del hechizo que él mismo había utilizado para que los profesores no escucharan lo que conversaba con Ron y Hermione, ahora había evitado que se enterara de que las guardas de su casa estaban siendo desarmadas. Tendría que considerar seriamente que otros hechizos al parecer inofensivos podían emplearse con sus efectos potenciados como aquél.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó George, sentado cerca de ellos. - ¿Cuáles son los próximos pasos de Llorch?

Ralph lo miró unos segundos detenidamente antes de contestar.

- Eliminar la resistencia.

**º º º**

Tom soltó un bostezo mientras caminaba el trecho que separaba las puertas de roble del Bosque Prohibido.

- Esto sería más fácil si tuviéramos la capa invi… invisi… –otro bostezo.- …ble.

James se encogió de hombros, aunque los otros dos no podían verlo.

- No es mi culpa que mi papá y yo tengamos distintas definiciones de lo que es divertido. Además… -soltó un gruñido de protesta al chocarse con algo sólido.

-¡Ay! James, ¿puedes ver por dónde caminas? ¡Esa era yo! –se quejó una molesta Sue, al recibir el golpe. La chica se había detenido a mirar el paisaje que hacían los terrenos de noche. Realmente era una vista increíble.

- De hecho, Sue, no puedo. Es la idea de que seas invisible. ¿Y tú te llamas inteligente? Pft. –se burló. Acto seguido, siguieron caminando hacia el bosque. No les faltaba mucho.

- Cállate. –le espetó la chica, aunque sabía que el chico tenía razón.

- Tonta, tonta, tonta… -se siguió burlando James.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! –y lanzó una piedra que encontró en el piso hacia donde escuchó los pasos más cercanos.

- ¡AY!

Al instante, se podían escuchar las carcajadas de James. Sue ató cabos rápidamente.

- ¿Tom? Oh, lo siento, no te quería pegar a ti. –apresuró a disculparse mientras su novio se seguía riendo.

- Está bien, no fue nada. –contestó Tom agarrándose el hombro, con la voz apenas quebrada, haciendo gala de toda su fortaleza.

Ahora se escuchaban ramas caídas y hojas secas quebrarse bajo sus pies. Habían dejado atrás los jardines y a medida que avanzaban el bosque se hacía paulatinamente más espeso.

- Me encanta este lugar. –comentó James en voz baja, admirando los terrenos que los rodeaban. Un muy pequeño arroyo, de no más de medio metro de espesor, corría cerca suyo. Había estado lloviendo bastante los últimos días, por lo que no era de extrañar.

- Sería perfecto si la mitad de las criaturas no tuvieran la capacidad de comernos. –comentó Sue, también con tono ensoñador, aunque no parecía tomárselo demasiado en serio. - ¿Nos sentamos un rato?

Los otros dos se mostraron de acuerdo rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta que los hechizos desilusionadores los estaban dejando realmente agotados.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, mientras escuchaban a lo lejos (afortunadamente), ruidos que probablemente pertenecían a los habitantes del bosque. Finalmente, Sue fue la primera que habló.

- ¿Saben? Podríamos aprovechar para hablar sobre esas cosas que nunca hablamos.

- ¡Alto! – la frenó Tom. – Creo que hablo por James y por mí cuando digo que no nos interesan los detalles sobre lo que les pasa a las chicas a estad edad, que les viene no se qué, y cosas de ese estilo. –finalizó vagamente.

Sue soltó un bufido.

- Hablar con ustedes de algo así sería como hablar de Aritmancia con un troll, sin ofender. _A los trolls_. –agregó luego, como si hiciera falta la aclaración.- Además no estaba hablando de eso.

- ¿Quieres saber que nos pasa a _nosotros_ a esta edad? –preguntó un sonriente James.

- No… además ya leí sobre el tema. –se aclaró la garganta.

Tom se abstuvo de cuestionar qué libros exactamente, y en cambio preguntó:

- ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

- No lo sé Tom, de cómo te vas cada vez que James y yo nos besamos, ¿tal vez? –Tom agradeció profundamente el hecho de estar invisible ya que no podían ver la expresión de su cara. - O James, ¿de cómo no quieres admitir que estás aterrorizado por todo lo que le está pasando a tu familia?

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, y esta vez el que lo rompió fue James.

- No lo sé, Sue. Creo que prefiero hablar de la nueva temporada de Quidditch y de cómo le voy a ganar a mi hermano, dado que no lo vi entrenar en absoluto. –esquivó responder con poco disimulo.

- No me interesa hablar de Quidditch en este momento, James. Y sé lo suficientemente valiente como aceptar que tienes miedo.

El aludido suspiró derrotado.

- De acuerdo, tengo miedo. –aceptó finalmente. - ¿Pero qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar como un imbécil porque destrozaron mi casa y mi familia podría haber estado ahí? –elevó la voz. – No pienso hacerlo. –murmuró luego.

Sue deshizo su encantamiento para poder hablar normalmente. James la imitó e inmediatamente los siguió Tom.

Finalmente pudieron ver que James estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre un tronco caído y miraba fijamente el agua.

- Por supuesto que no queremos eso, James. –contestó Sue, quien directamente se había sentado en el piso. Aunque luego se encogió de hombros. – O sí, si llorar te hace sentir mejor.

James le dirigió una mirada que claramente le decía que _no_ pensaba ponerse a llorar en un futuro cercano. O lejano, daba igual.

- Creo que lo que ella quiere decir, Jay-Jay… –James le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano a Tom, pero de todas formas le sonrió. -… es que no tienes por qué hacer que estás bien cuando en realidad no es así.

- No tienes que fingir con nosotros. –asintió Sue.

James los miró apreciativamente unos instantes. Y luego le sonrió maliciosamente a Tom.

- Dado que yo ya pasé mi parte, te toca.

El chico los miró fingiendo confusión. Sue no se dejó amedrentar.

- ¿Por qué te vas cada vez que James y yo nos besamos? –repitió la pregunta que había hecho antes.

Tom miró las expresiones serias de sus amigos, y decidió al menos explicar algo de la verdad. De hecho, ni él mismo entendía del todo por qué le molestaba tanto.

- No lo sé, supongo que es porque… me siento… raro, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Pero cuando veníamos en el tren dijiste que no te molestaba. –recordó James. - ¿Qué cambió?

Tom miró un momento a Sue, a pesar de que no había sido ella la que había preguntado, y luego desvió la mirada, mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente.

- No sé. –admitió, esta vez dirigiéndose a James.

- Bueno, yo quiero poder seguir hablando con los dos. –se encogió de hombros su amigo. – Así que, no lo sé, supongo que no lo haremos más enfrente tuyo… -sugirió, mirando a Sue, quien asintió.

Tom les sonrió.

- No, está bien. Soy yo el que tiene que acostumbrarse, no ustedes. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Sin que ninguno hiciera otro comentario, no se escuchó nada más que los ruidos propios del bosque por unos instantes. Y, como no podría ser de otra forma, el que esta vez habló fue Tom.

- Yo también tengo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué estás celosa de Camille? –preguntó, obviamente dirigiéndose a Sue.

La chica se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella fuera a tener que contestar absolutamente nada.

- Y-yo no… -murmuró incoherentemente.

Tom la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de todo, James y él habían tenido que admitir verdades algo dolorosas para cada uno.

- De acuerdo. –suspiró Sue finalmente. – Sé que estoy celosa, pero no sé por qué.

- Yo creo que es bastante simple. –aventuró James. – Ella está todo el tiempo encima mío. Yo soy tu novio. Estás celosa. –finalizó, como si le estuviera explicando a alguien de tres años.

- También está encima mío.

Cuando Tom vio que sus dos amigos lo miraban atentamente, se preguntó por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada. Decidió hacer un comentario al estilo James para zafarse del asunto.

- Quiero decir, somos los dos tan increíbles que te molesta que alguien más lo note.

Sue les sonrió ampliamente.

- Seguro que es eso.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer otro comentario, Tom soltó un quejido, mientras se miraba el hombro. Acto seguido, se sacó la túnica y el sweater que tenía debajo para inspeccionar la herida. A pesar de que le dolía bastante, no era más que un golpe. La piel estaba un poco rojiza, pero no parecía que fuera grave.

Decidió que tal vez poniéndose un poco de agua fría encima aliviaría el dolor, por lo que se dirigió al pequeño arroyo de agua.

Error.

No sólo que se golpeó nuevamente al pisar el suelo resbaladizo y caer, sino que lo hizo en el _mismo_ hombro. Y, a juzgar por el dolor punzante que sintió, esta vez sí era más grave.

- ¡Tom! –exclamaron Sue y James al mismo tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

El otro chico lo ayudó a incorporarse inmediatamente e inspeccionó la nueva herida.

- No se ve bien. Debe haber sido una piedra. – dijo. Efectivamente, debajo de donde Tom estaba caído hace unos instantes, había una piedra de aspecto filoso.

- Tenemos que volver. –sentenció Sue, mirando con recelo la espalda manchada con sangre de su amigo. El corte no era grande, pero sí profundo.

James asintió.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

- No es para… argh… tanto. –dijo, no de modo muy convincente.

- No seas idiota, Tom. Vamos. –le espetó James.

Sue se volvió a buscar el abrigo de Tom, mientras que James ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Mientras recogía la túnica, escuchó unos ruidos entre los árboles, como si algo se estuviera moviendo. Aguzó la vista, pero al no ver absolutamente nada, se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

- Gracias. –les dijo Tom, mientras agarraba la ropa que Sue le estaba pasando. Se estaba por poner el sweater cuando sintió algo muy extraño, como si… ¿le estuvieran lamiendo la herida?

Giró la cabeza y se paralizó de terror. Detrás de él, un caballo alado, completamente negro, lo miraba atentamente, o más bien a su hombro; su cabeza similar a la de un dragón inclinada cerca de su herida.

Tom retrocedió inmediatamente con pasos apresurados, poniéndose el sweater y cubriéndose la espalda. Reconoció al animal como los que conducían los carruajes, pero una cosa era verlo en esa situación, y otra en el medio del bosque a la medianoche.

- Tom, ¿qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó James, confundido, observando el extraño comportamiento del chico, que además, estaba pálido y tembloroso.

Tom no contestó, sino que se abrochó la capa, volvió a realizar el hechizo desilusionador, y corrió hacia la salida del bosque a la mayor velocidad que jamás lo hizo en su vida.

James y Sue lo llamaron y corrieron detrás de él, pero cuando llegaron a los jardines, agitados y sudorosos, miraron alrededor pero no lo encontraron.

- Tendríamos que poder verlo. –observó Sue, al caer en la cuenta de que tanto su hechizo desilusionador como el de James no habían soportado más tiempo y se habían esfumado.

Pero no había caso. Lo habían perdido de vista.

**º º º**

Tom siguió corriendo incluso cuando se encontraba dentro del colegio. Subió y subió escaleras sin mirar exactamente a donde iba. Simplemente quería alejarse. Cuando sus piernas no dieron más, se dejó caer sobre una pared, con un quejido ante el dolor que le produjo en su hombro.

Mientras sus pulmones hacían lo posible para volver a un estado normal, el chico miró a su alrededor. Si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, estaba en el corredor donde se encontraba la Sala de los Requerimientos. Observó un retrato que tenía cerca. Cansado o no, eso era un monstruo con un tutú. Definitivamente estaba donde creía.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una puerta abrirse donde hace no más que un instante no había más que sólida pared. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la persona que ahora tenía enfrente era nada más y nada menos que Camille D'aubigne.

Sintió un olor penetrante, como a pintura, pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿Tom? ¿Te _encuentgas_ bien?

El chico asintió, más por costumbre que por sinceridad, mientras se agarraba con la mano opuesta el hombro que tenía herido.

- ¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó luego, observando el gesto y sacando una correcta conclusión.

Tom asintió nuevamente, muy cansado para hablar.

- ¿_Pog_ qué?

El chico le dirigió una mirada de malhumor, ante lo cual ella sonrió.

- _Ega_ un chiste.

Acto seguido se levantó y caminó tres veces frente a la entrada de la Sala. Al finalizar la tercera, reapareció una puerta, y Camille le ofreció la mano a Tom.

- Vamos.

Con más esfuerzo del que se creía capaz, logró levantarse y entrar a la Sala, que en ese momento ofrecía un aspecto muy similar al de la Enfermería unos pisos más abajo.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana, y dejó que Camille le removiera la túnica y luego el sweater con sumo cuidado. Y no se quejó, con lo cual su sentido de hombría se hinchó bastante.

Y se desinfló inmediatamente después, cuando la chica le aplicó una poción desinfectante y limpió la lastimadura.

- _Guealmente _lo siento. –le dijo Camille.

- No mientas. Sé que te encanta ver sufrir a la gente. –le espetó él con voz estrangulada, algo molesto aunque agradecido por el cuidado.

Ella sonrió divertida.

- ¿Dónde estabas, de todas _fogmas_? –preguntó, mientras buscaba entre todas las pociones que la Sala le había provisto una que le ayudara a cerrar la herida.

- En el Bosque Prohibido.

Ella detuvo la búsqueda para mirarlo extrañada.

- ¿_Paga_ qué?

- Probar un hechizo. –contestó, y luego soltó una risa al caer en la cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba la razón por la que habían ido al Bosque esta vez.

- ¿Y _pog _qué en el Bosque? –continuó ella, mientras retomaba la búsqueda. Finalmente encontró una poción que le serviría. Según la etiqueta, era "Cicatrizante". Se volvió a acercar a Tom.

- ¿Sabes?, no tengo idea. –admitió éste, riéndose nuevamente. – Supongo que en su momento habrá tenido sentido.

Ella rió también, mientras destapaba el tarro y se aplicaba un poco de poción en la yema de los dedos.

- _Egues_ un idiota. –le espetó, mientras cubría cuidadosamente la herida con la cremosa poción.

_- _Apuesto a que si era James en mi lugar hubieras dicho que era _tieggggggno_. –se burló sonriente y exagerando el acento francés de Camille. - ¡AY! –se quejó, cuando la chica apretó demasiado fuerte. – Perdón, perdón. –musitó, aunque no se lo veía arrepentido, e incluso seguía sonriendo.

- _Idiot_. –le espetó la chica en francés, aunque le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? –le preguntó Tom, obviando el insulto.

- _Pguimego_ cociné, y luego me puse a _pintag_. –contestó ella simplemente, ahora cubriendo la herida con una venda.

- ¿Cocinando? ¿Qué cosa, el desayuno de James? –adivinó él, recordando el desayuno que todos los días esperaba a James a la mañana, y que él, todos los días, rechazaba. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina. – Yo lo estuve comiendo desde que empezaron las clases, ¿sabías? –le dijo Tom sinceramente

Camille asintió, ahora con un semblante triste.

- Sí, lo vi. –luego le sonrió esperanzada. – ¡Tal vez puedas _decigle_ lo _guico _que es así el lo prueba!

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? Realmente me gusta. –contestó Tom.

Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta, pero no dejó de sonreírle.

- Igual, _mejog_ que lo comas tú que ella. –añadió luego.

-¿Quién? ¿Sue? –la chica asintió. - No es mala persona, ¿sabes? Hasta creo que podrían ser buenas amigas.

Camille suspiró y luego hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Puede _seg_, pero tiene este _gan_ defecto…

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Tom, intrigado.

- Sale con Jay-Jay.

Tom soltó una carcajada, tanto por la respuesta como por el sobrenombre.

- ¿Y qué estabas pintando? –preguntó, mientras se vestía nuevamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque se sonrojó levemente.

- Nada en especial, _pgacticando_. –contestó, y luego bostezó. –_Cgueo_ que me voy a _dogmig_.

Tom asintió.

- Yo también. Demasiada acción por hoy.

**º º º**

- ¡Tom! –exclamó James aliviado, al ver que su amigo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama de la torre Gryffindor. Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, por la que unos segundos después de él entraba Sue. – Era cierto, estaba aquí. – le sonrió, gesto que ella devolvió, también aliviada.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Apenas habían perdido a Tom, decidieron volver a la torre Gryffindor para buscar el Mapa. Al no encontrarlo (a Tom), se desesperaron.

Después de pasar un par de horas recorriendo el castillo, cada vez más frenéticos, decidieron mirar el mapa nuevamente, y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver el rótulo "Tom McKenzie" en su habitación.

- ¿Cómo no lo vimos? ¿Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? –susurró ella, confundida, antes de soltar un bostezo. - ¿El mapa funciona mal?

James bostezó también. Realmente estaban agotados.

- No lo creo. Espero que no. –añadió luego.- Le preguntamos mañana.

**º º º**

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Por qué huiste?

- ¿Te duele el brazo?

- ¿No soy atractivo?

- ¿Cómo…?

Sue interrumpió el interrogatorio para observar extrañada a James, al igual que Tom.

- ¿Qué? –se defendió éste, devolviéndoles la mirada alternativamente. – Pensé que estábamos preguntando cosas importantes.

Los otros dos decidieron no contestar.

- Estoy bien, y ayer estaba en la Sala de Requerimientos.

"Bueno, eso explica lo del Mapa", pensaron James y Sue.

- ¿Y por qué saliste corriendo? –pregunto Sue, ahora más calmada.

- Vi una de esas cosas que llevan los carruajes a principio de año, y me asusté.

Los otros dos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- Tom, nunca vi absolutamente nada llevando los carruajes. –afirmó Sue, hablando con delicadeza. James, a su lado, asintió.

El otro se sonrojó. "Genial. Mis amigos piensan que estoy chiflado".

- ¿Saben? Tal vez vi mal, olvídenlo. –los esquivó Tom. Inmediatamente cambió de tema. No quería que sus amigos pensaran menos de él porque veía cosas extrañas. Ya averiguaría por qué estaba teniendo visiones.

**º º º**

_- Dijiste que sí, Weasley. Ahora cámbiate. – insistió Scorpius, sacudiendo las túnicas de Slytherin de Albus frente a Rose. En realidad había planeado sacarle unas a Alyssa, pero misteriosamente no lograba dar con su cuarto, por más que muchas veces hubiera visto desde qué pasillo venía. Era como si la Sala no lo dejara entrar._

_De modo que no le dio más importancia, y le sacó una túnica a su amigo. Tampoco era cuestión de prestarle su propia ropa a la Gryffindor, ¿verdad?_

_- No lo haré. Perdiste la apuesta, yo no tengo nada que ver. –se negó Rose._

_- Acabas de decirme que aceptabas usarlas, Molly. Y sabes que tengo razón. –añadió, para mayor convicción._

_Resignada, Rose agarró las túnicas que el rubio sostenía con un fuerte ademán. Acto seguido, se quitó las túnicas de Gryffindor que tenía sobre su uniforme negro, y se colocó las de Slytherin._

_- ¿Listo? ¿Feliz? –le preguntó, enfadada._

_- No. –sonrió él, y le entregó la última prenda: la corbata._

_- Te odio, Malfoy._

_- Lo sé._

**º º º**

Rose entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor prácticamente emanando enojo. No, enojo no. Ira. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue las expresiones atónitas de Joss y Anne, totalmente sorprendidas como para siquiera pedir una explicación. Otros alumnos de años superiores también la miraban sin entender.

- No pregunten. –advirtió.

Estaba por dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando escuchó la vos que menos hubiera querido oír en la situación en la que se encontraba: su primo, James, estaba bajando por las escaleras charlando animadamente con Tom.

- Vamos, Tom, ¿soy tu mejor amigo o no?

- James, no pienso fundar tu club de fans. –el otro abrió la boca inmediatamente para contestar. - Y no, no acepto que me sobornes.

El otro fingió indignación.

- Para tu información, ni siquiera iba a… -se paró en seco al ver la imagen que ofrecía Rose en ese momento: túnicas de Gryffindor en la mano, y unas verdes que indudablemente pertenecían a Slytherin.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la reacción del más acérrimo defensor de la superioridad de la casa de los leones.

- ¡TRAICIÓN! –vociferó, y bajando la escalera apresuradamente, y con paso exageradamente ruidoso, se paró enfrente de su prima. - ¡Explíquese, camarada!

Rose lo miró confundida.

- James, ¿qué…?

- Repito. EXPLÍQUESE. –interrumpió el chico, gritando aún más fuerte que antes.

Rose hizo un gesto de dolor, cubriéndose los oídos, mientras algunos alumnos ya empezaban a reírse.

- Me distraje y sin querer acepté usar… -comenzó a explicar la chica.

-¿SE DISTRAJO?

Rose soltó un suspiro de hastío.

- Sí, James, estaba hablando con Malfoy y…

- Con que el oxigenado… -murmuró su primo, efectivamente interrumpiéndola nuevamente, yendo de un lado para el otro. De repente se detuvo y miró a Tom. - ¿Anotó eso, McKenzie?

Tom lo miró sonriente.

- Sí.

- SÍ, ¿QUÉ? –vociferó James.

- ¡SÏ, SEÑOR! –gritó Tom, en respuesta, parándose firme, causando carcajadas generales, aunque algunos, como Rose, seguían estupefactos.

- Excelente, McKenzie. Vamos a planear el contraataque. Sígame. Vamos a buscar a Potter Segundo, también conocido como Cabeza de Brócoli, Chico Lechuga, o Pasto. Esta afrenta no puede quedar impune.

- ¡No, señor! –acordó Tom, e inmediatamente salieron por el retrato, mientras algunos los aplaudían.

Rose, en cambio, seguía mirando hacia la entrada de la Sala. Luego se giró hacia Joss y Anne.

- ¿Qué…? –comenzó a preguntar, señalando el retrato, pero sin saber como seguir.

Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros a modo de respuesta.

º º º

_Ted,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees que podremos encontrarnos hoy o mañana? Necesito hablar en persona contigo. Yo te paso a buscar._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry._

Ted leyó la resumida carta de su padrino, y frunció el ceño intrigado. ¿De qué querría hablar? ¿Y a dónde lo llevaría, ahora que su casa había sido destruida? Se encogió de hombros y escribió una respuesta afirmativa en el pergamino, indicando que prefería encontrarse hoy.

Si no recordaba mal, mañana tenía la primera cita con Victoire de "su" Noviembre, y no quería posponerla.

**º º º**

Ted salió de la chimenea de la mansión seguido inmediatamente por su padrino. Soltó un silbido de admiración al ver la fastuosa sala (o mejor dicho salón) de estar.

- No me quiero imaginar la cantidad de galeones que salió esto.

- De hecho, no tengo idea. –admitió Harry. – Tendrás que preguntarle a alguno de los Malfoy. Ésta es su casa. –aclaró, ante la mirada confundida del chico.

- ¿Y dónde los tienen de rehenes? No me los puedo imaginar ofreciéndoles refugio.

- Puedo asegurar que fue voluntario. –aseguró el mayor. "Al menos de parte de Astoria", añadió para sus adentros. – Pero hoy me gustaría hablar de otra cosa. Sentémonos.

No habían dado más de dos pasos cuando el fuego de la chimenea volvió a ponerse verde, dando paso a dos figuras más: Minerva McGonagall y Nicolas Swane.

- Ted, este es Nicolas. Nicolas, este es Ted, mi ahijado. –los presentó Harry. – Creo que ya conoces a la Profesora McGonagall. –bromeó luego.

Ted entrecerró los ojos.

- Vagamente. –finalmente le sonrió cálidamente., gesto que la profesora devolvió apenas un instante, aunque su mirada era amigable.

Luego de cada uno tomar un asiento, Harry se dirigió a su ex-profesora.

- Profesora, -la llamó, por más que no fuera su alumno-, sé que ha estado buscando un Profesor de Transformaciones decente, y que su actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un inepto. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Lamentablemente sí, Harry. –contestó la mujer. Sus rasgos, a pesar de demostrar fortaleza, denotaban cansancio. – Siento que estamos volviendo al nivel de enseñanza de Umbridge, algo que no me enorgullece en lo más mínimo.

- Tengo la solución ideal para usted. –Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un vendedor por la manera en que le estaba sonriendo. – Nicolas aquí presente, teóricamente está muerto para el Ministerio, como usted sabe. –el único que se sorprendió ante la afirmación fue el metamorfomago. –Y Ted, lamentablemente está desempleado.

Al comprender en parte las intenciones de su padrino, Ted se apresuró a cambiar paulatinamente el color de su cabello a gris y miró a la profesora con cara de demacrado. Harry le sonrió apreciativamente.

- Usted ya ha comprobado las habilidades de Ted como profesor. –siguió en su discurso. - De hecho, ahora contamos con la ventaja de que no estará en ninguna relación inapropiada con una estudiante, dado que Victoire se recibió. Y según su hermano, Nicolas es un excelente hechicero y ha pasado sus EXTASIS de Transformaciones con excelentes calificaciones. Y esperamos que tampoco entable ninguna relación inapropiada. –añadió luego, como zanjando el asunto.

- Por supuesto que no. –acordó Nicolas. Seguidamente, se dirigió a Minerva. – Si me da la oportunidad, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ted se le unió rápidamente.

- Yo también. Prometo que _él_ hará su mejor esfuerzo. –Nicolas le sonrió, mientras que Harry le dio un leve golpe con el codo. McGonagall prefirió pretender que no había presenciado nada en absoluto. – Quiero decir, mi mejor esfuerzo.

La mujer lo meditó unos instantes. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo parecían muy entusiastas. Ted ya había demostrado ser un excelente docente, aunque solía distraerse con Victoire Weasley. Afortunadamente, eso no se repetiría. Y si Nicolas llegaba a demostrar un talento por lo menos similar al de su hermano, entonces era un mago más que sobresaliente.

- De acuerdo, empezarán luego de las vacaciones de inverno.

Ambos chicos y Harry festejaron. Ted decidió terminar con su actuación y volver su color de pelo al azul intenso y brillante que solía lucir últimamente.

Volvería a Hogwarts, lo cual era genial. Simplemente tenía que buscar la forma de conseguir que Victoire también lo hiciera, para no tener que distanciarse precisamente ahora que estaban definiendo el futuro de su relación. Observando a su padrino, y viendo la mirada de advertencia que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, supuso que Harry había adivinado correctamente sus intenciones.

Lo cual también era bueno, porque podía convencerlo para que lo ayudara.

**º º º**

_- Acéptalo, Vic. Lotte tiene razón. Las citas de Ted fueron un desastre. –le dijo Eric._

_Ella se encogió de hombros, por más que sabía que, a pesar de todo, habían sido geniales._

_¿O tal vez fuera simplemente por Ted?_

_Lo que sea, era momento de planear su Noviembre, y convencer a Ted de que no debían casarse, que les arruinaría la diversión y…_

_¿Y aprovechar para convencerse un poco más a si misma, tal vez?_

**º º º**

- Mmm… ¿Vic? –la llamó Lotte con delicadeza. O algo similar, dado que la delicadeza no le salía muy bien. - ¿Estás segura que irás así vestida?

Victoire frunció el ceño confundida y miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación.

Estaba vestida con ropa muggle. Y la más destrozada que había en su guardarropa, testigo de las veces que habían ido a visitar a su tío Charlie en el trabajo. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía un lugar en su guardarropa. Estaba en una caja con el rótulo de "Inservible". La remera tenía las costuras descosidas (aunque, mirándola con _muchas_ ganas, podía pasar como un diseño original), pero los pantalones claramente habían conocido mejores épocas.

La chica le sonrió a su imagen.

- No entiendo, Lotte. Es perfecto.

- Para disfrazarte de mecánico, querida. –puntualizó Eric. – El look "sé lo que hay debajo de un capó" no es lo tuyo. No, no. –finalizó, acentuando la frase con movimientos negativos de la cabeza.

- No entienden. Es perfecto para lo que planeo hacer.

- ¿Pedir limosna? –sugirió el chico.

Victoire le dirigió una mirada que si hablara hubiera sido un "Ja-Ja" sarcástico.

- Voy a llevar a Ted a una guardería.

- Vic, sé que a veces el chico es difícil, ¿pero no será muy extremo? –le preguntó Lotte, ante lo cual tanto Eric como Victoire soltaron una carcajada.

- No para _dejarlo_ ahí –puntualizó-. Vamos a visitarla.

- ¿Y esto encaja en el concepto de "cita" porque …? –preguntó un desorientado Eric. Realmente estaba temiendo por la salud mental de su amiga.

Victoire sonrió ampliamente y con un leve indicio de picardía.

- No encaja como una cita, porque de hecho no lo es. Pienso hacer que Teddy desista de la idea de casarnos. Aunque sea doloroso.

Ahora la que estaba confundida era Charlotte.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser doloroso? En general, los chicos son tiernos, ¿no es así?

- Créeme, Lotte. Fui a visitar la guardería la semana pasada… y esos no eran chicos. Eran monstruos en potencia.

**º º º**

Ted chequeó la hora en el reloj: todavía era temprano. Luego se acomodó los pantalones; le quedaban un poco apretados: era lo malo de lavarlos. Por eso generalmente los usaba hasta que olieran mal, los hacía extremadamente más cómodos. Pero hoy no podía hacer eso: eran las primeras citas que planeaba Victoire y se planteó como primer objetivo estar decente.

O en realidad estaría en segundo lugar: la prioridad era convencer a la chica de que tenían que pasar toda su vida juntos, y si es posible, con alguna ceremonia que terminara con un anillo en sus dedos (sobre todo en el de Victoire, para que el resto de la platea masculina estuviera bien informada, de que sí, está ocupada, lo siento, gracias).

- ¡Hola Teddy!

Ted se giró al reconocer la voz de su novia. La abrazó e inclinó la cabeza para saludarla. Últimamente se tomaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo (para molestia de papá Bill y satisfacción de novio Teddy). El pelirrojo solía darle golpes "amistosos" en la espalda cuando consideraba que se estaba pasando (para satisfacción de papá Bill y molestia de novio Teddy).

Sólo después le puso atención al vestuario que tenía puesto Victoire, y lo primero que pensó fue "para qué _me molesté_ en lavar mis pantalones".

- Vic, estás muy… -una cosa era ser su novio y otra hipócrita-… eh… simpática hoy.

La chica le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Teddy. ¿Vamos?

"¿A devolverle la ropa al pobre indigente que desvestiste?" se abstuvo de preguntar. Nunca había sido demasiado afecto a ponerle atención a lo que las personas llevaban puesto. Cómo se solía vestir era prueba de ello (a pesar de las insistencias de Molly de que era un chico "precioso" –palabras de ella- y que lo estaba desperdiciando). Pero tenía que admitirlo: estaba un poco indignado. Él había puesto _mucho_ esfuerzo para verse bien. ¿Qué? Es en serio. No cualquiera le haría un regalo así a Andrómeda para que le lavara los pantalones. Y que ahora Victoire viniera con aspecto de refugiado era como mínimo una falta de respeto.

A su billetera. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría gastado en un soborno para su abuela (aunque sabía que ella lo hubiera hecho gratis, pero bueno) y tampoco se habría esforzado en tener la ropa en buen estado.

- ¿Y qué haremos? –preguntó, mientras la agarraba de la mano (sí, estaba algo indignado pero le gustaba la mano de Victoire. Sí, sólo la mano, por supuesto).

- Vamos a visitar a algunos amigos. – contestó ella con poca precisión.

- ¿Eric y Lotte? –quiso saber Ted.

- No. Otros. Un poco más chicos. –"Y más hiperactivos", se abstuvo de agregar.

Ted se detuvo.

- Vic, por casualidad recuerdas que esto era una cita, ¿verdad? –preguntó al fin.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero como estás tan entusiasmado con casarte, me pareció que, no sé, tal vez sería interesante darte un… golpe de realidad, por decirlo así. –contestó ella, mientras retomaban el paso.

- ¿Un golpe de realidad? ¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió un confundido Ted.

- Ya verás, no falta mucho.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuadras, cuando finalmente Victoire se detuvo ante lo que a simple vista parecía una guardería muggle, sino fuera porque se llamaba "El Pequeño Bowtruckle".

- ¿Para qué estamos…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, una mujer de aspecto alegre y con pintura en la nariz les abrió la puerta. Por su aspecto no tendría más de cuarenta.

- ¡Hola, chicos! Los estaba esperando. –los saludó enérgicamente.

Cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y abrió más la puerta, el sonido de un niño llorando y otros gritando hizo detener a Ted en el umbral de la puerta. Victoire tiró más fuerte de su mano, mientras sonreía de una forma un poco estremecedora.

- Es una suerte que jóvenes como ustedes tengan interés en los niños. Cuando yo era…

Ted dejó de escuchar a la mujer cuando sintió que algo le agarraba la pierna. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y vio a un bebé de dragón apresándolo. Luego del susto inicial (al que reaccionó con un masculino "¡AAHH!") reconoció a la cosa como un juguete parecido a uno que Charlie le había regalado a él mismo y que todavía, aunque sin cabeza, conservaba.

Escuchó una risa y vio que Victoire se estaba riendo de él y del grito que dio. Dejó de reírse cuando Ted le lanzó el juguete a la cara, y previsiblemente, se la apresó. Lo que se escuché en cambio fue un grito amortiguado (y que duró hasta que el metamorfomago río lo suficiente, sacándoselo del rostro).

Antes de que una Victoire colorada y con ojos algo llorosos pudiera darle su opinión a Ted del asunto, la mujer de lugar les sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, chicos. Vamos a separarnos. Victoire, tú irás con los más chicos. Ted, con lo más grandes. A mitad de la tarde tendremos una merienda…

La explicación siguió, y Ted no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio ante la perspectiva de estar con los más grandes. Al menos podría razonar con ellos, ¿no?

**º º º**

Victoire llegó a la merienda con el pelo desordenado, maquillaje en toda la cara, la ropa cubierta en pintura que cambiaba de color, y no pudo menos que mirar con un poco de odio a su novio que estaba _impecablemente _vestido (igual a como había llegado), rodeado de un grupo de chicos de cinco a diez años que reían alegremente a su alrededor.

Y hablando de cierto metamorfomago, cayó en la cuenta de que el chico estaba usando, no, _explotando_ su condición de tal.

- ¡Hola Vic! ¿No la estás pasando bien? Al final fue una buena idea después de todo, ¿no?

**º º º**

Victoire miró con cara de pocos amigos a los dos jóvenes que estaban en su habitación. Eric y Lotte se estaban riendo de su intento fracasado de convencer a Ted de que no tenían lo suficiente como para dar el gran paso aún.

- ¡Y la descarada me dijo que lo cuidara, que sería un gran padre! –chilló. - ¡"Gran padre", mi abuela, es un tramposo!

Eric negó con la cabeza.

- Supéralo, Vic, el chico tiene un don que tú no tienes.

- Lo noté, Eric. Hocico de chancho, orejas de perro… ¡Se puso hasta pezuñas! ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?

Eric parpadeó confundido.

- De hecho, estaba hablando del don de tratar con niños, pero bueno, lo que tú digas, Vic.

Victoire dejó de dar vueltas en su habitación y los miró fijamente.

- Necesito un nuevo plan. Y rápido.

- Pero todavía falta para que termine Noviembre. –le comentó Eric. – Tómatelo con calma.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando. –le advirtió Victoire.

Acto seguido, fue hacia su mesa de luz y agarró una pequeña caja que había allí, de color blanco.

- ¿¡Te propuso casamiento en serio? –se emocionó él. – Debe ser un anillo de tamaño monumental para necesitar esa caja!

Eric y Lotte se enderezaron entusiasmados en sus asientos (que en realidad eran la cama de Victoire).

Victoire sacudió la cabeza.

- No es un anillo. A Ted le gustó demasiado nuestra cita. – Y abrió la caja, mostrándoles el contenido.

Escarpines.

Sus dos amigos soltaron un grito ahogado y se cubrieron la boca con las manos. Hubo un momento de silencio que Charlotte quebró.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. –sentenció.- Rápido. Y si no funciona, siempre tenemos la opción de castrarlo.

Victoire realmente no supo que contestar a eso.

* * *

**Sorpresa!**

**No estoy en la morgue! Y tampoco abandoné la historia. Simplemente tuve una ausencia no planificada. Espero que me disculpen por el retraso, y por no contestar los mensajes y las reviews. Me pareció que, entre que tenía poco tiempo, era mejor aprovecharlo para escribir, sabiendo que lo iban a apreciar más y haría que me odien menos :)**

**Ojalá que haya gustado el capítulo extra large para compensar una ausencia también extra large.**

**No se dan una idea de cómo extrañé hacer esto. Bueno, tal vez sí, algo parecido a lo feo que era no ver actualizaciones.**

**Gracias por no haberse ido.**

**PD1: Me encantaron lo que dejaron en los comentarios mientras no estuve, y los mensajes personales al mail, aunque no haya podido contestar. Perdón.**

**PD2: Actualicé mi perfil para que quede claro la importancia de los reviews... échense una mirada, les va a divertir.**

**PD3: ¿Cuál es la palabra que estaban adivinando los Aurors? :D**


	28. Cabeza de Brócoli

_"La venganza es repudiable, pero tiene algo agradable."_

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Cabeza de Brócoli**

* * *

Albus se levantó temprano a desayunar, aunque, a diferencia de lo que acostumbraba a hacer, no esperó a Scorpius y a Alyssa para ir al Gran Salón. Más bien todo lo contrario. Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar en la casi confesión a Alyssa que, afortunadamente, había interrumpido su mejor amigo.

Con un poco de suerte también esquivaría a su hermano, que con una insistencia característica suya, continuamente le preguntaba por qué no estaba entrenando quidditch, y si realmente tenía tantas ganas de ser humillado frente a toda la escuela. Que si esa era realmente su ambición, él no podía menos que ayudarlo porque era su "deber de hermano, Al. En serio". Cada vez que intentaba aclararle que él no formaba parte del equipo de Slytherin, James parecía encontrar otro tema de conversación o recordar algo importante que se había olvidado de realizar.

Luego de desayunar a una velocidad peligrosa para cualquier estómago, decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio, que, aunque helados, le daban la suficiente tranquilidad para ordenar su cabeza. O al menos intentarlo.

Mientras caminaba a sentarse en una rama sobresalida –por supuesto, no una del Sauce Boxeador-, finalmente comenzó a revolver el asunto que estaba dando vueltas por su mente.

¿Realmente le gustaba Alyssa? ¿Qué lo había llevado a casi decírselo?

"Que ella parecía realmente saber lo que me pasaba", se contestó automáticamente, alcanzando su destino y apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol, no muy lejos de la entrada al castillo.

Pero en última instancia, ¿qué importaba lo que Alyssa sabía, o mejor dicho creía saber? Prácticamente confesar algo que realmente no estaba seguro de sentir había sido un movimiento más que torpe de su parte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Scorpius no hubiera interrumpido? Bueno, la cara de la chica hubiera sido más que interesante de ver, pensó divertido.

¿Pero de verdad le pasaba algo? ¿Realmente había algo que confesar? ¿O más bien él había tomado una conclusión demasiado rápida?

"Últimamente me pongo nervioso cuando ella está cerca", admitió. Pero eso podía ser por cualquier cosa, no sólo porque le gustara. Ella siempre parecía saber demasiado, tenía más habilidades para mentir de las que realmente eran necesarias (o mejor dicho, para mentirle a _él_, lo cual era verdaderamente molesto), entre otras cosas.

"Me molestó que Scorpius la besara en el Baile de Bienvenida", se recordó.

¿Y qué? No eran celos. Lo que de hecho le había irritado era que pensaba que le habían mentido y ocultado cosas, sentimiento que se agravó cuando creyó que ambos estaban comprometidos.

Albus exhaló el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Si se lo veía con frialdad, se había estado preocupando y poniendo nervioso sin razón. Afortunadamente, Scorpius lo interrumpió en el momento justo.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de decirle a Alyssa que le gustaba.

Qué ridículo.

**º º º**

- ¡Detente ahí, brócoli mutante! Necesito hablar contigo.

Albus soltó una risa pero no detuvo, alejándose en la dirección del aula de Encantamientos, para tener la primera clase del día. James, que había estado caminando con Tom y Sue, se despidió rápidamente al recordar que tenía algo importante que hablar con el chico de pelo verde.

- ¡Al, espera! Es en serio. –volvió a insistir.

Ahora sí, su hermano menor se detuvo para saludarlo y mirarlo sonriente.

- Dime. –dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes.

James decidió dejar su recriminación de no aceptar el aspecto de brócoli para otro momento, para concentrarse en lo que era importante.

- Escucha, ¿viste a Rosie estos días?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, ¿por?

- ¿Cómo que "por"? –se indignó James, adoptando un gesto algo más dramático de lo que realmente era necesario. - ¿No viste como estaba vestida?

Albus estaba por decirle a su hermano que en su vida le había importado un comino cómo se vistiera su prima, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Scorpius. _"¡Logré que Molly se pusiera las túnicas de Slytherin!"_.

- Sí, ahora te entiendo. –respondió. – Pero si quieres saber quién la obligó, te saldrá por lo menos…

- Ya sé que fue tu oxigenado mejor amigo, no es eso. –descartó el mayor de los dos. Inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Un momento, ¿pensabas cobrarme?

Albus hizo un gesto despreocupado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. James iba a protestar cuando recordó que estaba hablando con alguien que había sido seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes.

- Olvídalo. –prosiguió. – Necesito que me ayudes a ajustar cuentas. Humilló a Rosie, eso no se hace.

- Bueno, Scorpius tuvo que usar las túnicas de Gryffindor por una semana. –recordó Albus. – Además, James, es mi mejor amigo, no voy a humillarlo en público. –de hecho ya lo había humillado, revelando a todo el colegio que estaba vistiendo como los integrantes de la casa de los leones, pero no venía al caso.

James le dirigió una mirada decepcionada. Sin embargo, Albus no había terminado.

- Pero tienes razón en algo: le hizo pasar vergüenza a Rosie, y eso no se hace. Lo que quiero decir es: no voy a humillarlo personalmente. Te diré como hacerlo, que no es lo mismo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería, si no?

Mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa a su hermano menor, que inmediatamente la devolvió, James pensaba que no podía creer que se hubiera molestado tanto porque Albus hubiera quedado en Slytherin. Después de todo, el extraño concepto de lealtad que tenía su hermano era increíblemente útil en ocasiones.

**º º º**

- ¿Por qué no haces tú mismo tus pociones James? –se quejó Sue, mientras revolvía el caldero según lo indicaba el libro de pociones que habían tomado prestado de la biblioteca.

- Porque a ti te salen diez veces mejor, Sue. Eres la mejor en Pociones. –contestó el aludido hábilmente. Mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sillón que le había provisto la Sala Multipropósito.

Ella negó con la cabeza, captando la clara adulación de James, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

- ¿Y para qué quieres una poción de tintura? –preguntó la chica. – ¿Tu hermano quiere cambiar de color de pelo de nuevo?

- No, extrañamente le gusta que su cabeza sea verde. –negó él. – Es para un ajuste de cuentas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? –inquirió la chica.

- Es una sorpresa. –contestó sucintamente James, eludiendo la pregunta.

Sue no volvió a insistir, sobre todo porque no estaba tan intrigada sobre el tema, además del hecho de que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Luego de picar concienzudamente escamas de salamandra secas hasta prácticamente convertirlas en polvo, Sue las fue agregando al caldero, logrando que la poción adquiriera gradualmente un tono rojizo.

- No le agregues demasiado. –le pidió James. – Después de todo, quiero que se salga con agua. Tampoco es para tanto.

Sue asintió, y en cambio pasó a agregar ingredientes para hacer más inocua la poción.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Tom?

- Sí, creo que tenía que ayudar a Camille con tareas, o algo así.

Sue asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que lo había escuchado. De repente, James se levantó de su asiento al recordar que tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

- Antes de que me olvide, me voy a la pajarera de las lechuzas. –ante la mirada inquisitiva de su novia, aclaró: - Tengo que inmortalizar la cara de Albus cuando pierda el próximo partido. Y como supongo que con todo lo de casa la cámara que teníamos terminó peor que la cara de Flint, necesito ordenar una nueva.

- James… -comenzó Sue.

- Sí, sé que no tengo que ser así con Albus. –se le anticipó. – Pero es genial.

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, el ya se había despedido.

**º º º**

Albus tenía la impresión, no, la seguridad, de que James le haría pasar un mal rato a Scorpius. Y que, tal vez, incluso repetiría la broma que le había hecho a él mismo el año pasado, la cual era la razón de que ahora tuviera el pelo verde.

Pero si había una norma, además de que las venganzas tenían que tener estilo, es que no debían repetirse. Y parece que James no lo había olvidado.

Porque no sólo que no repitió la broma volviendo verde a Scorpius, sino que, sin siquiera ocultar su presencia, le cambió sólo el color de pelo.

Y lo hizo _pelirrojo_.

Y le sacó una foto.

**º º º**

- Voy a matar a Potter, voy a asesinarlo. Lo voy a matar. Voy a matar…

Scorpius repetía continuamente esas palabras mientras refregaba su cuero cabelludo, al parecer y teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que estaba empleando, con la intención de despegarlo del resto de su cabeza.

Siguió murmurando por lo bajo, incluso mientras se cambiaba. Y también entre cada bocado de comida. Incluso mientras trasplantaban mandrágoras, aunque sólo se le podían leer los labios. Era lo único que decía. Albus comenzó a dudar de la salud mental de su amigo, pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, simplemente por el hecho de que tenía el mismo apellido que su hermano y no quería que Scorpius lo incluyera en su plan de asesinato.

Luego de un día completo de no escuchar otra cosa de él, y confiando en que una buena noche de sueño restauraría la cordura del chico, los tres amigos se dirigieron a desayunar, en silencio. Scorpius se sentó a la mesa de Slytherin, ante la mirada atenta de Alyssa y Albus.

Parecía que todo estaba bien, hasta que cierto grupo de Gryffindors apareció en el Gran Salón. Scorpius entornó los ojos, siguiendo a James con la mirada.

- Voy a matar…

Un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar su plato lo hizo detenerse. Dirigió la vista hacia Alyssa, que, si bien tenía un puño sobre la mesa, claramente indicando que había sido ella la que había perdido la compostura, tenía una expresión calma en el rostro, aunque su mirada lo desmentía.

Habló en voz baja, pero con el silencio que reinaba en la mesa de las serpientes luego de ver a su integrante con mejor porte estrellar su mano contra la mesa, su voz se escuchó perfectamente.

- Escúchame lo que voy a decir, Scor, y por tu bien más vale que me prestes atención. –el aludido asintió lentamente. - Entendemos que vas a matar a James Potter. En serio. Tan sólo hazlo y avísanos cuándo es el funeral. Pero, por lo que más quieras, _cállate_. Gracias.

Scorpius no volvió a mencionar su plan de asesinar a James Potter desde entonces.

**º º º**

- Tuve que sacrificar un ojo, pero valió la pena.

Sue y Tom observaron el sonriente pero algo desfigurado rostro de su amigo, mientras este les mostraba la fotografía que le había sacado a Scorpius el día anterior. En ella se podía ver a un pelirrojo Scorpius mirando furioso a la cámara, levantando el brazo con la mano cerrada en un puño, claramente a punto de dar un golpe. El ojo morado y algo hinchado de James era prueba suficiente de que había llegado a destino.

El chico ocultó la fotografía al ver que otros alumnos lo miraban con atención, intentando ver qué tenía en el regazo. Después de todo, le quedaba algo del honor de Gryffindor: la intención era ajustar cuentas con Scorpius, y lo había logrado. No había necesidad de estar humillándolo y seguir aún más el juego.

De todas formas, eso no quitaba que la fotografía que tenía era oro en papel en materia de chantaje, por supuesto. Ya la usaría si llegaba a necesitarlo. Simplemente le envió una carta a Scorpius que decía _"Ten cuidado con lo que haces o le envío una copia a tu padre"_ porque consideró que era necesario prevenir.

Y no, él es un buen chico. La culpa es de Albus, es una mala influencia.

**º º º**

_El fin de semana siguiente había una visita programada a Hogsmeade, y Anne había acordado con Patrick Nottingham que se verían allí. En realidad, la muchacha había prometido que Amy, su hermana mayor (que no existía), saldría con el chico. Pero Patrick no necesitaba saber eso._

_- ¿Entiendes, Annie? –preguntó Rose, al finalizar su explicación._

_- Debo tomar un trago muy pequeño esta poción cada media hora para ser Amy… y un trago muy grande de ésta para que no me crezca la barba. Entendido._

**º º º**

"_Ve hasta el tercer piso. Allí encontrarás una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Debes golpearla con la varita y decir '_Dissendium'_. Se abrirá un pasadizo. Tírate por ahí, y luego de caminar un rato llegarás al sótano de Honeydukes"_. _(N/A: reabierto después de la guerra, es lo lógico)_

Anne repitió en su cabeza las instrucciones de Rose sobre las pociones, y las de James sobre el camino a Hogsmeade. Tenía los dos frascos de pociones en el bolsillo de la túnica, y una muda de ropa idéntica a la que estaba usando, pero más grande, para cuando se agregara algunos años encima.

"_Ten mucho cuidado de que nadie te siga, Annie. Lo mejor del pasadizo secreto, bueno, es eso. Que sea secreto"_.

Recordando las palabras del chico, aguzó el oído en busca de sonidos que delataran que había otra persona allí. Pero no había nadie, la mayoría de las personas refugiándose del frío en las salas comunes o en los despachos.

Faltaba poco. Estaba por doblar el último pasillo que le quedaba cuando oyó algo que parecían pasos. Se detuvo a escuchar con más atención pero no percibió nada más. No le dio más importancia y siguió su camino.

Al ver que la joroba de la estatua se abría, dando paso a lo que parecía un profundo camino, sintió una mezcla de alivio por hallarlo, pero al mismo tiempo adrenalina por salir del colegio sin autorización.

"_Al diablo, Anne. Puedes hacerlo"_, se dijo.

Luego de deslizarse por un largo trecho, aterrizó con un ruido seco en un suelo duro y frío.

Inmediatamente después comenzó a caminar.

**º º º**

Al ver que la persona a la que estaba siguiente se detenía, inmediatamente se ocultó, aunque se golpeó sin querer contra un ladrillo levemente salido. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas? Se guardó la maldición que luchaba por salir mientras se fregaba la cabeza. Posteriormente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se agachó y sacó de su mochila una caja cuadrada, como de zapatos.

En la tapa se podía ver una inscripción gris, casi ilegible sobre el fondo negro:

"_El sigilo en tus pies:_

_Zapatos silenciadores de  
__Sortilegios Weasley"_

En el interior de la caja había instrucciones de mantenimiento y cuidado, pero las ignoró.

"Espero que sirvan", pensó, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto de concentración.

Se sacó los zapatos del colegio, y se puso los nuevos. Dio unos pasos de prueba. No hubo ningún sonido. Saltó varias veces en el lugar, esperando escuchar algún tipo de ruido. Nada.

¡Funcionaban!

Guardó todo apresuradamente y corrió en silencio hacia donde se había ido la chica, llegando a ver como se introducía en un hueco detrás de una estatua. Dejó pasar unos segundos, y, rogando caber en el pasadizo, que había comenzado a cerrarse, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y siguió sus pasos.

Mientras se deslizaba, sonrió al ver que lo había logrado.

**º º º**

Anne salió del baño de las tres escobas convertida en Amy, su teórica hermana mayor. No sabía qué le causaba más nervios: si el temor a ser descubierta quebrando las normas, y lo que es peor, delatando el pasadizo que James le había confiado, o la emoción de tener una cita con el chico que admiraba desde que había entrado al colegio.

Teniendo en cuenta que faltaba como una hora para tener que encontrarse con Patrick Nottingham, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, decidió ir a comprar algunas revistas para entretenerse y luego volver, ya que hacía bastante frío fuera.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, notó algo extraño: había folletos desperdigados por todos lados. Levantó uno, con el fondo completamente blanco y letras oscuras, y leyó su contenido:

"_La pureza reinará"_

¿"La pureza reinará"? ¿Qué significaba eso? Lo guardó en un bolsillo y levantó otro, éste de color azul y letras blancas. Decía:

"_Justicia e igualdad. Por un nuevo mundo"_

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado en la cara le recordó su plan original, de modo que, luego comprar un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" y otro de "El Quisquilloso", regresó a las Tres Escobas a pasar el rato.

Eligió una mesa cerca de las ventanas para poder ver hacia el exterior del lugar. Cada tanto observaba la gente pasar, al tiempo que leía artículos como el supuesto nuevo romance de algún jugador de Quidditch famoso con una cantante en ascenso, el tan esperado casamiento de Cho Chang con un muggle, o que Cancerberos, la banda de la cual Joss era fanática, había planeado agregar más recitales a su gira, mientras se hospedaban en Hogsmeade.

Mientras intentaba adivinar para el crucigrama del Quisquilloso qué animal invisible tiene la capacidad de embotarte el cerebro, miró distraídamente por la ventana. Inmediatamente después se incorporó de golpe.

Parpadeó para corroborar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Pero no, allí estaba. Sin lugar a dudas era ella.

No tenía sentido: ¿qué hacía allí? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo había logrado salir de Hogwarts? ¿No era que el pasadizo era secreto?

Guardó apresuradamente las revistas en la mochila con la intención de levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien se había acercado a su mesa.

- Hola Amy.

Anne levantó la vista hacia el sonriente rostro de Patrick, y cualquier pensamiento coherente se le fue de la cabeza.

* * *

**JELOU :D**

**Para los que me dijeron-pidieron-ordenaron-amenazaron con que actualizara más rápido, aquí tienen, sus deseos son órdenes.**

**No están TODOS los personajes de la historia, pero también quería volver a darle importancia a Anne, y a un asunto que se tornará más interesante más adelante en la historia.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribirlo, especialmente la parte de James sonriente con un ojo morado jaja.**

**Y una última cosa :D**

_**Hay mas o menos trescientas personas  
**__**hasta ahora que no me dieron su opinión.**_

_**Sí, los estoy controlando.  
Gran Hermano es un poroto a comparación conmigo.  
**_

**_Sean buenos. Dejen un review :D_**


	29. Las sospechas de Harry

**Capítulo 28: Las sospechas de Harry**

* * *

_No les fue fácil conseguir aliados. Nadie, por más ambición de poder que tuvieran, quería enfrentarse a Harry Potter. Tardaron aún más en caer en la cuenta de que era necesario un cambio de estrategia. Nadie se enfrentaría a Harry Potter directamente, pero no sucedía lo mismo con Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_-Velak, tú y yo conseguiremos el soporte suficiente para sostener el cambio. Creo que dentro del Ministerio tendremos el apoyo seguro de Barringer, de Criaturas Mágicas. Tendremos que sondear el resto de los departamentos. Además, es importante conseguir el aval de algunas familias de renombre, que tengan voz en el mundo mágico. Me interesan especialmente los Ogden, los Flint y los Malfoy._

_- ¿Los iremos a ver personalmente? –inquirió Ralph._

_Llorch asintió._

_- Sí, estoy seguro que serán confidenciales. Les conviene que sea así._

**º º º**

No había nada en el estudio del primer piso de la mansión Malfoy que lo diferenciara de otros de su especie, algo si se quiere curioso teniendo en cuenta el afán de muchos de los miembros de la familia por sobresalir. Era una habitación cuadrada, lo suficientemente amplia para asegurar confort, pero también con un tamaño adecuadamente reducido para brindar a los ocupantes una sensación de confidencialidad. Las estanterías de nogal estaban ocupadas con tomos con cobertura de cuero, pero sin estar abarrotadas. La ausencia de polvo evidenciaba el cuidado de elfos domésticos que, al parecer, también se habían esmerado en preservar la sutil majestuosidad de los otros muebles de la habitación: un escritorio y dos sillones que eran tan confortables como lo aparentaban, según pudo comprobar Harry, aunque ello no hizo nada por disminuir la incomodidad que sentía.

Draco sonrió internamente, sin poder evitar del todo que se reflejara en su rostro al observar la postura tensa de hombre que tenía enfrente. Había ciertas cosas que no dejaban de ser extremadamente satisfactorias por más que los años pasaran. Irritar a Harry Potter era sin duda una de ellas.

- No pienso cobrarte una indemnización por más que tu trasero de dos sickles y medio knut le cause un trauma irreparable al sillón, Potter. Estoy seguro que en los cientos de años que tiene ha pasado por cosas peores.

- ¿Tu madre? –contraatacó inmediatamente, como siempre que se veía insultado.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron maliciosos.

- La tuya.

Una brusca exhalación de aire fue toda la reacción que obtuvo, aunque era más que obvio que Harry se estaba resistiendo a echarle una maldición por algo que seguramente consideraba un bien mayor.

Eso, o todavía no estaba seguro de querer pasar la vida en Azkaban.

Voluntariamente o no, Harry tuvo que aceptar que la provocación tuvo el efecto deseado. Se relajó; estaba en terreno conocido. Podía manejar cierta postura de cordialidad y diplomacia con los demás presentes. Incluso eran bienvenidos hasta cierto punto los desvaríos de su pelirrojo mejor amigo sobre un suicidio conjunto por ver a Rose vestida de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, estar a solas con su antiguo rival de colegio, pero aún más importante, con una persona en la que había estado en lados opuestos de una guerra, le resultaba por lo menos inquietante. No ayudaba en nada que la casa de Malfoy se pareciera más a un maldito museo de la era victoriana que a otra cosa, con la excepción quizás de la habitación en la que se encontraba en el presente. Tenía la punzante creencia de que en cualquier momento tía Petunia aparecería por una puerta y le recriminaría que se alejara de los floreros.

El silencio se prolongó, pero el dueño de casa no hizo ningún ademán de interrumpirlo. Lo cual era en cierto modo lógico, dado que no había sido él el que había solicitado la singular reunión.

- Estuve pensando.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreír ampliamente, por más que ello traicionara casi todas las reglas que su padre le había infundido. Potter realmente le hacía la vida muy sencilla.

- Le diré al medimago. ¿Algún otro síntoma fuera de lo común?

Demostrando una paciencia perfeccionada con los interrogatorios de su profesión, Harry se forzó a seguir con la conversación, si es que realmente se podía llamar de esa manera a lo que estaban teniendo.

- Me gustaría saber más de la visita que les hicieron Ralph Velak y Truman Llorch.

El primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Draco fue que Potter era tan Gryffindor para interrogar que daba asco. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Si tan sólo hubiera querido un recuento de la historia, se lo podría haber preguntado a su ex subordinado en la cueva sin inconvenientes. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de acordar un encuentro sin la participación de los nuevos (e indeseables) habitantes de la mansión?

- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

- ¿Hay algo que te haya llamado la atención en particular?

- Las botas de Llorch eran de una obvia y pobre imitación de cuero de dragón, pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea relevante.

De hecho, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era irrelevante. A decir verdad, no recordaba siquiera haberle mirado detenidamente los pies a Llorch. Pero le resultaba entretenido hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Potter lo ignoró nuevamente, y Draco comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por estar perdiendo su toque.

- ¿Podrías describir la impresión que te causó Llorch? Quiero decir, además de sus botas.

Lo primero que se cuestionó fue si debía responder honestamente, una palabra tan usada en su vida como "gracias". No encontró ninguna razón de suficiente peso para resistirse: Potter y él estaban del mismo lado en la actualidad, y además, aún quería ver adónde apuntaba con todo esto.

Sopesó la pregunta unos momentos, mientras retrocedía mentalmente al momento de la visita. La primera imagen que se le formó fue la de un rostro en apariencia tranquilo, pero con una mirada mucho más expresiva de lo que era esperable para la situación en particular.

- No me gustaría tener que obedecer órdenes de él.

- No pareces el tipo de persona que se dejaría intimidar por alguien como Llorch. –señaló Harry.

Draco frunció el entrecejo levemente, al parecer, algo ofendido con la interpretación que habían recibido sus palabras.

- Yo no dije que me sentía intimidado, Potter. Dije que no me gustaría recibir órdenes de él.

A diferencia de momentos antes, cuando su postura denotaba una clara incomodidad, Harry estaba ahora con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro sobre sus entrecruzadas manos. No parecía consciente de ello. Su cuerpo solía moverse automáticamente a esa posición cuando comenzaba a interrogar a alguien.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó, cuando resultó evidente que su interlocutor no parecía tener intenciones de continuar por sí mismo.

- Es engreído e inseguro. Abandonará a todos con tal de salvarse si las cosas se ponen feas.

Potter asintió. Tal vez porque estaba de acuerdo o simplemente para dar a entender que había comprendido su respuesta. Aún así, no estaba más cerca de descubrir sus intenciones.

Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que eso era prácticamente lo que pensaba de él. Una persona con tendencia a salvarse a sí mismo sin importar el resto. Pero luego se corrigió. Una habitación en llamas y Malfoy sosteniendo a Goyle se le aparecieron de repente. La Batalla de Hogwarts. No lo había dejado morir. No se había salvado a sí mismo yéndose él sólo con Harry, por más que era lo menos riesgoso.

Se reprendió a sí mismo. Estaba dejando que su animosidad nublara su juicio, algo que era mucho más propio de Ron que de él. Tal vez Malfoy no se encontraba dentro de sus personas favoritas, y dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera, pero no era excusa para sacar un dictamen apresurado. Por otro lado, las circunstancias no eran las mismas que veinte años atrás. Ahora tenía una familia propia que proteger, y su instinto le decía que efectivamente había elegido su lado esta vez. Que él estuviera sentado en su estudio era un buen indicio de ello.

- ¿Y sobre Ralph?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, menos cargados de tensión que otros que se habían producido durante la charla.

- No estoy seguro.

Esta vez Harry no lo impulsó a continuar. Malfoy parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos.

- No habló demasiado. De hecho, no habló. Llorch fue el que se presentó e hizo todo el discurso sobre el mandato de los más fuertes, y alguna estupidez más. Parecía que estuviera hablando de trolls en vez de política.

- ¿Parecía molesto por ello?

- ¿Velak? –ante el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Harry, lo meditó unos instantes. – No.

Ninguno hizo otro comentario por un largo rato, al parecer, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Draco prácticamente podía ver al cerebro de Potter siendo exprimido y retorcido. Estaba por decirle que desistiera, pero decidió cuestionar lo que tenía en mente desde el inicio del encuentro. Tal vez el enfoque más directo era el más eficiente tratándose del Elegido.

- ¿Por qué querías hablar esto en privado?

Harry dejó que su mirada se fijara por unos instantes más en el intrincado diseño del tapiz de la pared antes de posarla en Malfoy nuevamente.

- No estoy seguro de los motivos de Velak, pero no quiero que se haga evidente. Los pondré al corriente cuando encuentre algo concreto.

Draco asintió sucintamente, mostrándose de acuerdo, o al menos considerando lógico su razonamiento. En cierto modo le sorprendía que Potter no estuviera manejando todo en público con el pegamento permanente que eran el resto de sus amigos, pero, al mismo tiempo, le encontraba sentido. Auror o no, Weasley terminaría por confrontar a Velak, simplemente porque era su estilo, y eso era lo último que precisaban. Le parecía incluso más apropiado si agregaba a la ecuación la ahora suspendida Jefatura de Aurors. En el curso de su carrera, seguramente había tenido que resolver más cosas por sí solo que cuando se enfrentó al Innombrable, además de que habrá tenido que aprender a guardar más cantidad de secretos que entonces. Al menos, de sus allegados.

Decidió hacer una última pregunta, tal vez la más importante de las formuladas hasta el momento.

- ¿Piensas que nos va a traicionar?

Harry lo consideró seriamente. Si bien cuestionaba los verdaderos motivos de Velak, ¿lo hacía en esa dirección? Había algo que no terminaba de comprender sobre el Auror, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera en ese sentido.

No se escuchó absolutamente nada por los próximos instantes, que bien podrían haber sido minutos o segundos, dada la inmóvil postura de Harry mientras meditaba su respuesta, y la total atención de Draco que poseía mientras tanto. Finalmente, Harry expresó su juicio en voz alta.

- No.

**º º º**

_Anne parpadeó para corroborar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Pero no, allí estaba. Sin lugar a dudas era ella._

_No tenía sentido: ¿qué hacía allí? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo había logrado salir de Hogwarts? ¿No era que el pasadizo era secreto?_

_Guardó apresuradamente las revistas en la mochila con la intención de levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien se había acercado a su mesa._

_- Hola Amy._

_Anne levantó la vista hacia el sonriente rostro de Patrick, y cualquier pensamiento coherente se le fue de la cabeza._

**º º º**

Patrick se sentó enfrente de la mágicamente envejecida Anne.

- ¿Cómo estás, Amy? No te veo muy seguido en Hogwarts.

Ella parpadeó, aún con las manos en su mochila.

- Es que soy… eh… poco visible.

Lo intentaba. Anne podría _jurar_ que lo intentaba. Pero realmente no podía dejar de dar respuestas estúpidas cada vez que tenía a Patrick delante suyo. Y esta era sólo la tercera vez, con lo que si sumamos las idioteces que dijo en total desde que lo había conocido, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento le darían un premio o algo por el estilo.

El bateador de Hufflepuff sonrió.

- Yo no diría lo mismo. –la contradijo con cierto brillo en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Madame Rosmerta les dejó dos cervezas de manteca en la mesa. Le guiñó un ojo a Patrick señalando con la cabeza a Anne, ante lo cual él sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Era evidente que la mujer le estaba molestando amigablemente por su nueva conquista.

Anne salió de su ensimismamiento al notar el intercambio. ¿Entonces Patrick traía chicas distintas todo el tiempo? Sintió que su ánimo se desinflaba un poco. Dudaba que ella pudiera competir con otras. No era lo que se decía la alumna más atractiva de Hogwarts, y no estaba siquiera en condiciones de serlo en algún futuro cercano.

- Entonces… -el chico parecía estar buscando algún tema de conversación. De repente, su sonrisa se ensanchó. - ¿Cómo te hiciste fanática de los Pepinos de Pennsylvania?

Anne rió mientras volvía a colocar la mochila en su respaldo, y confesó que lo había inventado en el momento. Decidió olvidarse por un momento de la horda (su mente ya había convertido a una supuesta anterior conquista en una multitud) de chicas que seguramente perseguían a Patrick, y se concentró en disfrutar de la salida.

Mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su vaso, su mirada se paseó distraídamente por el lugar. Y se apoyó en el reloj.

"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!"

¡La poción! ¡Lo había olvidado! Estaría volviéndose a su verdadera forma en cualquier momento.

Anne recogió rápidamente su mochila entre sus brazos y se dirigió con un simple "¡ya vuelvo!" de despedida a la parte de atrás del local, donde estaban situados los baños. Abrió apresuradamente la primera puerta que vio, y corrió adentro.

¡Crash!

El dolor de su cuerpo conectando con el piso no le causó tanto terror como el ruido que hizo su mochila al caer. Con creciente desesperación, la abrió precipitadamente para comprobar los daños. Sacó los ejemplares mojados del _Quisquilloso_ y _Corazón de Bruja_, y la túnica que venía usando antes, en cuyos bolsillos se encontraban las pociones que Rose le había dado.

Había un frasco pequeño (la poción para envejecer), intacto. Lo demás eran restos de un frasco más grande, el cual ya no tenía contenido, el mismo esparcido entre todas sus pertenencias. La poción para evitar que le creciera barba.

Intentó no entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Falló al ver como sus manos se volvían lenta pero progresivamente más pequeñas. Impulsivamente, tomó el frasco con la poción y vació su contenido en su garganta.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era saludar a Patrick e irse antes de que la maldita poción comenzara a tener efecto. En realidad no, pensó. Tenía que esperar que hiciera efecto para poder crecer lo suficiente, pero no demasiado para que se volviera barbuda.

Lo cual no parecía demasiado complicado, esto es, si es que ella tuviera una mínima idea de cómo era que funcionaba.

- ¿Amy? –escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde afuera. – Escuché que algo se rompía, ¿te encuentras bien?

Patrick.

Estaba tan al borde de un ataque de nervios que la respiración le salía agitada.

Era ahora o nunca.

Patrick parpadeó sorprendido cuando alguien pasó gritando un "Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!" a toda velocidad a su lado, pero no saliendo de la puerta a la que él estaba enfrentando.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era algo que había vislumbrado apenas en el rostro de la otra persona.

No, no podía ser.

Era ridículo.

Absolutamente…

Levantó la vista hacia el letrero que estaba colgado encima de la puerta por la que Amy había salido, y la imprevista pero innegable realidad de la palabra que vio allí no pudo menos que confirmar lo que había visto.

Nunca pensó que esa palabra que tantas veces había visto ahora tuviera tanto significado.

Pero allí estaba.

_Caballeros_.

Amy no era _Amy_.

Amy era un chico.

Un _chico_.

Merlín.

**º º º**

Rose levantó la vista sorprendida de sus tareas cuando una figura encapuchada paso a su lado como un rayo, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras a sus dormitorios. ¿Era un sollozo lo que había escuchado?

La chica subió también aunque a un ritmo menos acelerado que la anterior, y se dirigió a su habitación, la puerta de la cual se encontraba abierta y todavía moviéndose, como si no se hubieran molestado en cerrarla.

Escuchó más sollozos, y una voz que reconoció como la de su amiga.

- ¿Annie? Anne, ¿te encuentras bien? –la llamó, pegando la oreja a la puerta del baño, que se encontraba firmemente cerrada.

Por unos momentos todo quedó en silencio, como si la chica del otro lado se estuviera planteando si debía contestar o no.

- ¿Ti-tienes más poción?

Rose agradeció tener la oreja pegada a la puerta o de otra forma no hubiera entendido lo que Anne había dicho.

- Sí, por supuesto. –respondió, sin hacer otro comentario. Mientras tanto, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Se había quedado sin poción? Por el llanto que aún escuchaba, dudaba que fuera de la de envejecer. ¿Significaba eso que Patrick la había visto con barba?

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, y le entregó la poción a la mano que se hizo visible una vez que se abrió. Inmediatamente después, Anne volvió a encerrarse.

Rose insistió en llamarla nuevamente, pero, al ver que no funcionaba, se quedó esperando sentada sobre la cama más próxima.

Luego de lo que pareció más de una hora, a juzgar por como ya era de noche, Anne salió finalmente. Los ojos rojos eran una clara señal de que había estado llorando, si es que la afligida expresión de su rostro no era suficientemente demostrativa.

- Creo que lo arruiné todo. –dijo, a modo de explicación, e inmediatamente después, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Rose la abrazó, por un lado para consolarla, y por el otro porque por una vez en la vida no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir. No es que volverse barbuda enfrente al chico que te quita el sueño era algo que le pasara en general a la gente.

Se giró inmediatamente al ver que Joss entraba apresuradamente a la habitación. Parecía nerviosa por algo, pero al ver el estado de Anne, dejó su mochila sin demasiado cuidado en el piso, y se fue a sentar a su lado.

En medio de su crisis, a Anne ni se le ocurrió preguntarle a Joss qué demonios había estado haciendo en Hogsmeade, o cómo había logrado siquiera poner un pie allí.

**º º º**

Victoire sonrió mientras aguardaba con Ted en la fila.

Una salida de noche, bailar, pasar la mejor noche de su vida._ Solteros_. Mejor dicho, de _novios_.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para convencer a Teddy de que un inminente matrimonio no haría más que causarles problemas. Era la última salida de su Noviembre, y estaba convencida de que finalmente, todo saldría bien. Luego de la catarata de citas extrañas que habían tenido, finalmente se había decantado por algo normal. Clásico. Nada estrambótico que diera lugar a un margen de error.

¿Qué menos extraño que una salida de noche?

Fue entonces que recordó lo bien que Eric la había pasado una vez, hace no mucho tiempo. Mientras los empleados de seguridad los hacían pasar, recordó lo emocionado que había estado el chico. Era el lugar _per-fec-to_. El tono en que lo había dicho había sido más que sugerente.

Habían llegado a la barra principal cuando se detuvo en seco.

El lugar perfecto… para _Eric_. Su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo _gay_. Lo que significaba sin lugar a dudas que…

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Espero que tu amiga nos deje.

Victoire estaba dividida entre marcar su territorio, o partirse de risa por la cara que tenía Ted mientras observaba a la persona que le había hablado.

Definitivamente sería una noche interesante.

**º º º**

Ted cerró la puerta de la habitación de Vic en silencio, por más que estaba más que tentado a dar un portazo. La única razón por la que se había resistido era porque no tenía ninguna intención de tener que soportar a un padre pelirrojo mirándolo receloso y haciéndole reclamos por la hora en que había traído a su hija. La cual, al parecer, tenía un humor completamente opuesto al suyo, ya que se había tirado sobre su cama sin parar de reír a carcajadas, cosa que había estado haciendo desde al menos una hora.

- Tu cara, Teddy, tendrías que haber visto… -y no pudo seguir, ya que de nuevo la había superado la risa.

Se supone que estaba tratando de conquistarla y lograr que se casara con él, pero en ese preciso momento, tenía más intenciones de mandarla al diablo y sólo con pasaje de ida.

- Creo que merezco como mínimo una explicación. –le espetó. - ¡Victoire! –insistió, al ser ignorado.

- Lo siento Ted, te juro que… -de repente se detuvo. - … ¡pero tu cara! – y de nuevo comenzó a reírse, esta vez cubriéndose el rostro.

Luego de unos minutos, parecía que era capaz de hablar normalmente.

- Realmente no quise que pasara esto, Ted, créeme.

Sería mucho más fácil creerle si no fuera por la sonrisa idiota que aún adornaba su cara.

- ¿Entonces?

- Olvidé que había sido Eric quien me había dicho del lugar. En serio. Sólo quería una noche de solteros. Quería convencerte… ya sabes. –siguió Victoire, ahora un poco más calmada. Inconscientemente agarró la cajita que se encontraba en su mesa de luz, dentro de la cual estaban los escarpines que un emocionado Ted le había regalado luego de su cita en la guardería.

Ted siguió los movimientos de Victoire con la mirada. Estaba por contestarle cuando su vista se posó sobre unos folletos que había debajo de la pequeña caja blanca. Se acercó y los tomó para leerlos.

Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa por segunda vez en la noche.

- Victoire… ¿qué significa esto?

La chica levantó su mirada de la caja que ahora tenía en su regazo y observó los folletos que Ted tenía en la mano. Le agarró un nuevo ataque de risa al caer en la cuenta que eran los que Charlotte, medio en broma medio en serio, le había dado luego de enterarse de los escarpines, sugiriendo que castrara a Ted si las cosas se ponían muy extremas.

- ¡No es gracioso! –se quejó él. - ¿Qué se supone que le diremos a nuestros hijos? "¿Saben por qué son adoptados? Porque mamá le cortó las snitches a papá".

Si el objetivo del comentario era aplacarla, claramente tuvo el efecto contrario. Luego de resistirse por unos instantes, Ted finalmente sonrió. Se sentó al lado de Victoire y esperó que se serenara. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja antes de volver a colocar sus manos en su regazo.

- A pesar de… bueno, lo de hoy, y estos meses que pasaron, sigo pensando lo mismo. –le dijo, sin desviar la mirada y todavía sonriente. – Espero que cambies de opinión antes de Año Nuevo, Vic.

**º º º**

_Estimada Alyssa,_

_Esta misiva es sólo para recordarte que aguardamos tu retorno  
durante el receso de invierno. Hemos invitado a la familia Flint  
y consideramos que es una magnífica oportunidad para que  
crees lazos con tu prometido._

_Esta afortunada unión será ampliamente beneficiosa para ambas  
familias. Confiamos en que tú eres plenamente consciente de  
ello, y por lo tanto no descuidarás tus responsabilidades como  
única heredera._

_Cordiales saludos,_

_Annelise Biorn de Ogden_

Alyssa arrugó el pergamino, y por más que intentó serenar la expresión de su rostro, sus facciones se crisparon en un gesto de resentimiento. La tentación de contestarle a Annelise qué opinaba de su "magnífica oportunidad" y la "afortunada unión" eran casi tan grandes como la notable falta de afecto maternal de su progenitora. Independientemente de ello, no hizo más que lanzar la carta a la chimenea de su sala común, y observar cómo se consumía lentamente, ante la mirada atenta de Albus, que suponía estaba haciendo los últimos deberes antes del receso de invierno frente a Scorpius.

Sonrió con satisfacción al imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de Annelise cuando se enterara de que había decidido integrar nada más y nada menos que un equipo de quidditch. Una banshee sería poco más que una mera principiante al lado de los gritos de su madre. "Es un misterio por qué aún no la incluyeron en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. Supongo que incluir su foto es más cruel que otra cosa".

Simplemente tenía que encontrar la forma de que sus padres se enteraran de su puesto en el equipo de Slytherin y todo estaría en marcha.

- Potter, tu hermano tiene una cámara, ¿verdad? –preguntó, girándose para mirar de frente al chico de pelo verde esmeralda.

Scorpius cerró de golpe un libro y miró ceñudo el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, pero no dio otra señal de enojo ante el comentario. Parecía que había superado su trauma de repetir "Voy a matar a Potter" cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado a James Potter.

A diferencia de lo nervioso e inquieto que había estado las últimas semanas, Alyssa notó que Potter parecía más calmado. Lo cual era una pena, porque ahora se había quedado sin saber lo que le estaba ocultando. Ante el ademán afirmativo del chico, hizo la pregunta que sabía obtendría algún tipo de comentario mordaz a cambio.

- ¿Podrías sacarme alguna foto durante el partido?

- ¿No tienes algún tipo de club de fans para hacerlo? –contestó él, sonriente.

- Por supuesto. –contestó ella, sin rastro de humildad. – Pero quiero a alguien que esté de hecho sacando las fotos en vez de estar más ocupado mirándome.

Albus ni siquiera trató de ocultar su risa.

- Está bien, engreída. Le pediré la cámara a mi hermano. Pero después no te quejes si… ¿cómo se dice?.. Ah, sí. Si la cámara no te _ama_. –finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que Alyssa pudiera contestar la provocación, Scorpius golpeó su puño contra la mesa, y los miró con una expresión que parecía reflejar que acababa de descubrir otro uso más a la sangre de dragón.

- ¡Acabo de entender el problema de Molly!

Alyssa se preguntó por un momento en qué extremo de humor estaría hoy en relación con la alumna de Gryffindor. Desde que había decidido observarlo detenidamente, había captado varios grados de emoción: en ocasiones se encontraba simplemente molesto. Así era la mayoría de las veces. Luego del Baile de Bienvenida, había desarrollado una nueva emoción, lamentablemente: la humillación por haber perdido la apuesta. Pero también había desviado la mirada más de una vez cuando la tenía delante, como si no quisiera hacer frente algo que le sucedía. No pondría las manos en el fuego por esta última opción. Sólo la había visto en escasas ocasiones y puede que se estuviera confundiendo con otra cosa.

- ¿Saben por qué siempre me dice que soy idiota, que no tengo cerebro?

Albus levantó las manos en un gesto de desconocimiento. Alyssa se encogió de hombros un momento.

- Porque está celosa. –dijo, observando sus reacciones, sin duda esperando una confirmación rotunda de su teoría.

Alyssa no demostró ningún tipo de reacción, seguramente por respeto. Albus elevó las cejas y soltó una risa algo incrédula.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Scorpius pasó por alto el leve tono de burla de su mejor amigo.

- Ella sabe que soy más inteligente que ella. Pero no sabe cómo superarlo. Entonces, intenta insultarme. Pero en el fondo, _en el fondo_ –recalcó, con una sonrisa triunfante-, me tiene envidia.

Alyssa intentaba discernir si su amigo estaba hablando en serio o no. Al parecer sí, lo cual era incluso más preocupante.

- No veo la hora de cruzármela de nuevo. Ya sé su debilidad.

Mientras Scorpius comenzaba a trabajar con un nuevo ímpetu, Albus giró levemente su cabeza para mirar a Alyssa, intercambiando una expresión a mitad de camino entre perplejidad y preocupación.

**º º º**

- Colorado, Al.

A pesar de que su pelo tenía el tono de siempre, Potter había cambiado, al parecer, su apodo de "oxigenado". Scorpius lo miró con desprecio y no le contestó el saludo. Aún tenía patente la amenaza de que enviara su retrato a su padre. El pensamiento le dio escalofríos. Albus le sonrió a su hermano, y luego de intercambiar un breve saludo, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

- No llores hoy, Al. ¡Tienes que ser buen perdedor! –le gritó el de Gryffindor antes de irse a su propia mesa. Como todos los días, una caja estaba sobre su plato, directamente entregada en persona por Camille, quien ya se había vuelto a su mesa. – Tom. –llamó a su amigo, también como siempre, donándole su desayuno casero.

El chico sonrió mientras abría el paquete. Le encantaban los desayunos que cocinaba su amiga.

- Está cayendo aguanieve. –le dijo Sue, a modo de saludo, mirando ceñuda al techo del Gran Salón.

- Vamos a humillar a Slytherin de todas formas. – le aseguró James, posando por un momento la mirada en su hermano. Extraño. No tenía puestos aunque sea el uniforme que iba debajo de las túnicas de quidditch, como otros del equipo. Tal vez se cambiaría luego.

La visión de una chica con aspecto triste sentándose a su lado lo distrajo.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué te sucede? –el tono de preocupación en su tono era obvio. Ella sonrió, intentando disimular, aunque no le salió de manera muy convincente. - ¿No estás así por el tejón asesino, no? –preguntó, dando en la tecla de inmediato.

Anne arrugó su expresión a escuchar el apodo que James le había dado a Patrick Nottingham desde que éste le había dado con una bludger.

- No, no es eso. –mintió.

- ¿Entonces? –insistió él.

Ella suspiró.

- ¿Podríamos hablar después, James?

Asintió, aunque ahora estaba más preocupado que antes.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Joss. Seguro se quedó dormida y se va a perder el partido. –se intentó excusar Anne.

Rose le ganó de mano.

- No hay problema, yo voy. Tú desayuna. –intentó convencerla.

Definitivamente no le gustaba ver a su amiga así. Parecía realmente desilusionada, y no había querido hablar de la fatídica salida con Patrick desde que había vuelto llorando. Le frustraba no saber qué había pasado, pero aún más, no saber como ayudarla.

No había recorrido más que unos pasillos cuando una voz muy conocida la llamó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Molly!

Justo lo que necesitaba.

- Malfoy. –le espetó, a modo de saludo, mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la torre.

- Ya sé cual es tu problema. –le dijo Scorpius en tono de confidencialidad.

- Yo también lo sé. –contestó ella, no de muy buena manera. – Tú, de hecho. ¿Algún otro descubrimiento?

El soltó una risa de suficiencia.

- Molly, Molly… _Molly_. –finalizó, en un tono de clara superioridad.

Rose frenó algo sorprendida, y por qué no, algo intrigada por la nueva idiotez de turno en el cerebro de Malfoy. Se giró para quedar de frente.

- ¿Qué, qué… _qué_? –lo imitó.

El no borró la expresión de suficiencia tan característica suya, y Rose realmente se vio tentada de lanzarle una maldición.

- Yo sé que te cuesta aceptarlo, pero… las cosas son como son, ¿sabes?

Las cejas de Rose se elevaron con vida propia, mientras ella intentaba entender de qué estaba hablando el rubio esta vez.

- Realmente no sé de qué estás… -comenzó, pero Scorpius la interrumpió nuevamente.

- Molly, Molly… _Molly_.

Llegaba a decir "Molly" de nuevo en ese estúpido tono y le tiraba el casco de la armadura que tenía a su lado encima.

- Malfoy… - comenzó ella de nuevo, sólo para verse de nuevo interrumpida, pero no por Scorpius, sino por Joss.

- ¡Rose! ¡El partido! ¡Me quedé dor…! –se detuvo en seco al ver con quien estaba hablando su amiga.

Su mente hizo un razonamiento extraño: Rose y Malfoy, solos en un pasillo, no se estaban gritando…

- Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?

* * *

**Buenas! Cómo están?**

**Primero que nada quiero compartir una alegría: ¡estoy de vacaciones universitarias! Y me saqué un diez! Algo un poco incomprensible porque en todos los exámenes me equivoqué en algo, pero bueno, no es mi problema.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas que me preguntaron:**

**- Albus no forma parte del equipo de Slytherin porque JK Rowling dijo que no lo haría.**

**- La persona a la que vio Anne en Hogsmeade, por si no quedó claro, aunque creo que sí, fue Joss.**

**- Me morí de risa mientras escribía la escena de Anne. Me río por anticipado imaginándome las situaciones futuras que se pueden generar teniendo en cuenta que Patrick piensa que es un chico.**

**Al margen, espero que entiendan que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para escribir y subir lo más pronto posible. La historia está tomando más forma en mi cabeza, y por eso me estoy tomando más trabajo de ir dejando indicios de hacia donde va, y no subir cualquier cosa que después no va a tener sentido.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	30. El partido de James

**Capítulo 29****: El partido de James**

* * *

_- ¡Acabo de entender el problema de Molly! –anunció Scorpius. - ¿Saben por qué siempre me dice que soy idiota, que no tengo cerebro?_

_Albus levantó las manos en un gesto de desconocimiento. Alyssa se encogió de hombros un momento._

_- Porque está celosa. –dijo, observando sus reacciones, sin duda esperando una confirmación rotunda de su teoría._

_Alyssa no demostró ningún tipo de reacción, seguramente por respeto. Albus elevó las cejas y soltó una risa algo incrédula._

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_Scorpius pasó por alto el leve tono de burla de su mejor amigo._

_- Ella sabe que soy más inteligente que ella. Pero no sabe cómo superarlo. Entonces, intenta insultarme. Pero en el fondo, en el fondo –recalcó, con una sonrisa triunfante-, me tiene envidia. No veo la hora de cruzármela de nuevo. Ya sé su debilidad._

_º º º_

_- Molly, Molly… __Molly. (…) Yo sé que te cuesta aceptarlo, pero… las cosas son como son, ¿sabes?_

_- Malfoy… - comenzó ella de nuevo, sólo para verse de nuevo interrumpida, pero no por Scorpius, sino por Joss._

_- ¡Rose! ¡El partido! ¡Me quedé dor…! –se detuvo en seco al ver con quien estaba hablando su amiga._

_Su mente hizo un razonamiento extraño: Rose y Malfoy, solos en un pasillo, no se estaban gritando…_

_- Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?_

**º º º**

Scorpius le dirigió la mirada a Joss, elevando una ceja.

- ¿Qué podrías llegar a interrumpir, Abercrombie? Simplemente estaba a punto de recordarle a Molly mi superioridad. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no es necesario. Es bastante obvio.

Sin decir más, se giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada del castillo, para buscar a Albus y Alyssa e ir al estadio.

- Es un idiota. –declaró Rose, dando por finalizada la conversación. – Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Anne.

- ¿Sigue tan deprimida como ayer? –cuestionó Joss, mientras se ponían en camino.

Rose suspiró, algo preocupada. _(N. de A.: si pueden relean el capítulo anterior)._

- Sí, hoy no quería comer. Realmente no sé qué hacer para consolarla.

La otra chica la devolvió la mirada con un gesto de inquietud idéntico.

- Yo tampoco, Rosie.

**º º º**

- ¡Sonrían!

Un destello de luz salió de la cámara y encandiló a los tres amigos. Mientras Scorpius recogía la escoba que su amiga había dejado en el suelo para sacarse el autorretrato, Alyssa se dirigió ansiosa a Albus.

- ¿Cómo salimos?

- Dame un segundo y… -el chico de pelo verde tomó la fotografía enmarcada en blanco que la nueva cámara de su hermano acababa de crear. Se veía aguanieve cayendo alrededor de los tres mientras reían. La túnica verde de Quidditch de Alyssa contrastaba con los uniformes negros de los chicos.-… ¡Merlín, engreída! ¡Saliste horrible! –le contestó, con una expresión de horror.

- ¡¿Qué? –se extrañó- ¡Es imposible! –inmediatamente después le arrebató la fotografía mientras Albus y Scorpius se sonreían mutuamente. El semblante de la chica se relajó cuando vio el retrato. No había salido horrible, sino todo lo contrario. El peinado recogido le sentaba bastante bien, y su sonrisa era impecable. –Potter, no me causó gracia.

Albus se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

- Vamos a buscar un buen lugar en las gradas. –Scorpius se dirigió al otro chico. – Falta poco para que empiece el partido.

El aludido asintió y le dirigió una última mirada antes de irse a Alyssa.

- Recuerda, engreída: concéntrate en la snitch, no en la cámara.

La chica lo miró algo exasperada pero no se molestó en contestar la provocación, decepcionando un poco a Albus.

- Humíllalos, Liss. –se despidió Scorpius, ante lo cual su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír con una pizca de arrogancia.

Tal vez un poco más que una pizca.

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos en un rato para festejar. –se despidió, para luego dirigirse a los vestuarios de Slytherin, donde los otros seis jugadores estaban reunidos, aguardando la indicación para entrar al campo de juego. Según Aydan Lockhart, el árbitro del encuentro, primero ingresaría el equipo de Gryffindor.

**º º º**

Volando en círculo por el campo, James Potter levantó su brazo al escuchar el efusivo saludo desde las gradas luego de que Tom McKenzie anunciara su nombre, su voz amplificada mágicamente resonando en todo el campo.

El equipo dio una vuelta completa a modo de saludo y luego aterrizaron, desmontando sus escobas mientras aguardaban a Slytherin. James descendió junto a Sue.

- Pareces más ansioso que de costumbre. –comentó ella, mientras se ajustaba los guantes de guardiana más por no estar quieta que porque fuera necesario.

- Lo estoy. Tengo ganas de jugar contra Albus en Hogwarts desde que entré al equipo. Si él también fuera cazador sería increíble, pero al menos voy a poder molestarlo mientras busca la snitch. –sonrió.

- Si no se tratara de Quidditch te diría que lo dejaras en paz. Pero, por esta vez, creo que... –no pudo terminar la frase, porque desde las gradas nuevamente se comenzó a escuchar un ruido ensordecedor.

Dirigieron la vista hacia arriba, alcanzando a ver como uno a uno pasaban volando por encima de ellos siete jugadores enfundados en túnicas verdes. Buscó a su hermano pero desde el suelo eran sólo manchas borrosas moviéndose a gran velocidad. Por encima de los gritos, silbidos y alientos de la multitud, se podía escuchar la voz de Tom, anunciando a los jugadores. James ignoró la presentación de los primeros, pero sonrió aguardando el final, cuando se anunciaba al buscador. Ya se imaginaba el grito de "y… _¡Potter!_". Cerró con más fuerza la mano que no sostenía la escoba, ansioso por que nombraran a su hermano y comenzara el partido de una vez.

- …Gray, y… _¡Ogden!_

_¿Quién?_

James dirigió su vista confundido a las gradas donde sabía que se hallaba su mejor amigo comentando el partido. ¿Qué le sucedía a Tom? ¿Acaso se había olvidado que el buscador se nombraba al final? O tal vez habían hecho un cambio de posiciones de último momento. Algo muy inusual, pero no imposible.

Se recriminó a sí mismo no haberle prestado atención a la presentación de los demás jugadores, seguramente se lo había perdido.

Finalmente, los jugadores de la casa de las serpientes aterrizaron frente a ellos, y James pudo observar sus rostros. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente la cabeza verde de su hermano menor, pero no había duda ahora: Albus no estaba allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, James se adelantó con un pequeño roce a la capitana y buscadora de su equipo, quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia el centro del campo, donde estaban aguardando el árbitro Lockhart y el capitán de Slytherin, que había aterrizado junto al profesor de Encantamientos.

- ¿Dónde está Albus? –preguntó sin más al otro capitán, desviando la mirada un instante hacia el resto del equipo, corroborando una vez más que su hermano no estaba entre ellos.

- ¿Quién? –el capitán de Slytherin lo miró extrañado.

James se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración.

- Albus. Albus Potter. Mi hermano. Tu buscador. –aclaró, no de muy buena manera.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –contestó el capitán, mirándolo como si James estuviera prófugo de San Mungo. –No hay ningún Potter en mi equipo.

- James, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó Taylor, capitana de Gryffindor, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

El aludido la ignoró. Seguía mirando fijamente al jugador de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo que ningún Potter? ¿Y mi hermano que es?

- Eso depende de lo que haya hecho tu madre, Potter. –lo provocó.

James no terminaba de levantar el brazo para contestarle "no verbalmente", cuando el brazo del profesor se interpuso entre ellos.

- Es suficiente. Señor Potter, por favor, vuelva con sus compañeros. –le pidió, con firmeza pero con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

El chico bajó la mano, desviando su atención al profesor. Su expresión de enojo se desvaneció casi al instante. A diferencia de otros profesores, no podía mirar mal a Aydan Lockhart. Era demasiado agradable como para enojarse con él. Asintió y se giró, volviendo donde Sue y los demás lo observaban con intriga.

- James, ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó Lane, un chico con aspecto delgado que, a pesar de ello, era uno de los mejores bateadores que había en Hogwarts, sin contar al capitán de Hufflepuff, Patrick Nottingham.

James negó distraídamente con la cabeza e ignoró la mirada interrogatoria que Sue le estaba dirigiendo. Estaba sencillamente desconcertado. ¿Dónde estaba, Al? Se supone que estaría aquí, jugando con él. Bueno, _contra_ el, pero era lo mismo. Sería como en su casa, pero en Hogwarts. Y con el adrenalínico condimento de la rivalidad Gryffindor y Slytherin. Un partido sin igual. ¿Pero por qué no estaba aquí, frente a él, como debería estarlo?

- _¡James!_ ¡Despierta, acaba de empezar el partido!

El grito algo desesperado de Sue lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La chica se giró rápidamente para volver a los aros de Gryffindor.

"_Mier…"_, fue el pensamiento que pasó por su mente. Efectivamente, el partido había comenzado, y Slytherin no estaba precisamente esperándolo a él. Rápidamente montó en su escoba y salió volando hacia los aros de Gryffindor. Su compañera Campbell estaba en posición defensiva, pero los dos cazadores de Slytherin contaban con una clara superioridad numérica. Por más que fue a toda velocidad, para cuando llegó a su posición, los otros dos ya habían esquivado a la cazadora de Gryffindor y se disponían a anotar.

Sue, ya en su lugar, comenzó a mover los hombros, preparándose para reaccionar ante el inminente lanzamiento.

- Dallas con la _quaffle_ –anunció Tom-, parece que va a lanzar, va a lanzar, se prepara, Brown lo está esperando, y lanza… ¡No! ¡Pase a Hansen, remata, y… Brown la roza pero no llega! –finalizó, enojado, mientras la tribuna verde aplaudía a sus jugadores a rabiar. – Diez-Cero para Slytherin.

James maldijo internamente mientras recogía la quaffle y volaba hacia los aros del equipo contrario. Al ver como se le acercaban dos jugadores a bloquearlo, le pasó la quaffle a Campbell, pero el tercer cazador había adivinado su pase y pasó rápidamente entre ellos, seguido por los otros dos.

- Buena jugada individual de Artz, que se dirige rápidamente a los aros de Gryffindor. Está sólo frente a la guardiana, remata y… ¡Increíble atajada con el puño de Brown! Pero Dallas la atrapa… ¡y anota! Tanto para Slytherin. Veinte a cero.

James se pasó su mano enfundada en el guante por el pelo, en un gesto de frustración. Tendría que haberlos esquivado y no hacer un pase tan predecible. "Vamos James", se recriminó, mientras se acercaba a su compañero para acompañar en el ataque.

Estaba tan concentrado en ver sus movimientos, aguardando el pase que seguro vendría, que para cuando efectivamente le lanzaron la _quaffle_ no se percató de que le acababan de lanzar una _bludger_.

El fuerte impacto en el costado le hizo soltar la pelota roja, que rápidamente fue tomada por un cazador de Slytherin.

La otra pelota, al parecer seguía intentando derribarlo. Había comenzado a alejarse cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte y seco. Lane le había dado con todas sus fuerzas y la _bludger_ se dirigió hacia la buscadora de Slytherin, Alyssa, que a pesar de la potencia del lanzamiento la esquivó sin problemas.

- Es buena. –observó Lane. - ¿Estás bien, James? Pensé que la esquivarías.

James asintió, todavía algo dolorido pero no le dio importancia. Tom acababa de anunciar otro tanto para Slytherin, y ya iban treinta abajo.

Tenía que concentrarse o no podrían ganar el partido.

**º º º**

Albus captó con la cámara el momento en que Alyssa esquivaba la _bludger_, pero luego se quedó observando preocupado a su hermano, que estaba cruzando unas palabras con el bateador de su equipo, y luego volvió al centro del campo.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? Normalmente no es tan malo. –comentó Scorpius, como leyéndole el pensamiento, mientras observaba atentamente el juego.

Albus pasó por alto la parte despectiva sobre James.

- Realmente no lo sé. Parecía estar bien, pero desde que empezó no puede concentrarse en el partido.

- Es simplemente un perdedor. Es de familia. –acotó Seymour Kyle, su compañero de habitación. Kurt Flint, que estaba a su lado sonrió burlonamente ante el comentario.

Albus sonrió, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

- Sí, somos una familia de perdedores. Es por eso que mi padre fue el buscador más joven de Hogwarts en siglos, mi madre jugó en la Liga, y mi hermano marcó más de cien puntos en un solo partido el año pasado. Patético, ¿no? –respondió, mordaz. – Creo que es más de lo que podemos decir de todos sus antepasados juntos. –finalizó, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, que se habían quedado estupefactos.

Scorpius simuló un gesto de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho.

- Eso debe haber dolido.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy. –le advirtió Flint, sonándose los dedos.

Scorpius observó el movimiento con recelo, pero a pesar de ello sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

- ¡Es la _snitch_! –gritó un alumno, cerca de ellos.

Todos giraron la cabeza inmediatamente al campo de juego, donde se podía ver a Alyssa y a Taylor perseguir la pequeña pelota dorada, que se movía esquivamente entre los demás jugadores, haciendo que las dos buscadoras tuvieran que moverse a gran velocidad entre compañeros y rivales.

Alyssa sonrió al ver que la otra jugadora perdía levemente la estabilidad después de un viraje especialmente brusco. Ahora volaban a gran velocidad cerca del suelo. Estaba tan cerca, podía escuchar ya el aleteo de las pequeñas y doradas alas de la _snitch_. Iba a comenzar a estirar la mano, pero oyó un fuerte golpe detrás de ella, y más que percibir, intuyó que una potente _bludger_ se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas. El bateador de Gryffindor era bueno, tenía que admitirlo.

- Increíble _bludger_ de Lane. –se escuchó la voz de Tom por sobre todo el ruido. – Parece que va a impactar contra Ogden, y… no, cambio de dirección a último momento de la buscadora. La snitch se ha perdido afortunadamente para Gryffindor, pero… ¡Cuidado Taylor!

Taylor había intentado repetir la maniobra de Alyssa, pero la _bludger_ cambió de dirección e intentó derribarla. Se agachó rápidamente y le rozó el hombro. Estaba por volver a arremeter contra ella, pero Lane llegó a tiempo y se la sacó de encima, descargándola contra el cazador de Slytherin que poseía la _quaffle_.

- Artz esquiva la _bludger_ pero deja caer la _quaffle_. Otro gran movimiento del jugador Lane, que parece querer sacarle el lugar a Nottingham de Hufflepuff como el mejor bateador de Hogwarts.

El comentario de Tom fue recibido con efusivos vítores por parte de la tribuna de Gryffindor y abucheos de los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Al parecer, estaba queriendo generar mayor expectativa para el próximo enfrentamiento entre tejones y leones.

- Potter recoge la _quaffle_ y se dirige en una maniobra individual hacia los aros de Slytherin. Sorprende a los cazadores, que tardan en reaccionar. Está solo frente al guardián, y, atención, lanza… _¡No!_La _quaffle_golpea contra el aro y Gryffindor pierde otra oportunidad de recuperarse. El marcador sigue noventa a diez a favor de Slytherin… y Taylor pide tiempo muerto, gracias a Merlín.

- _¡McKenzie!_

El comentarista le pidió disculpas apresuradamente a la directora, pero incluso McGonagall miraba ceñuda el marcador, en el fondo queriendo que ganara su casa de toda la vida, por supuesto. Neville Longbottom estaba a su lado, de pie, de brazos cruzados y con un semblante de preocupación. Estaban perdiendo humillantemente, y casi se les escapa el partido, si no fuera por la _bludger_ que lanzó Lane que interrumpió la atrapada de Ogden.

No quería ni sacar la cuenta de a cuánto hubieran perdido.

- ¿Preocupado, Neville? –le preguntó socarronamente el profesor de Pociones.

El ex alumno de Gryffindor devenido en Jefe de dicha casa le sonrió.

- En absoluto, Edmund. Confío plenamente en los jugadores, además de que este es sólo el primer partido de la Copa.

Tom miró apreciativamente a su profesor de Botánica, mientras alentaba a su mejor amigo para sus adentros: "Vamos, James, tú puedes".

Lejos de él, un frustrado y cabizbajo James Potter descendía de su escoba al campo mientras se reunía con sus compañeros. Se limpió el sudor que tenía en el rostro y suspiró algo cansado, aguardando que comenzara a hablar su capitana.

- No podemos seguir así, chicos. –empezó Taylor, con gravedad. Los demás ni se molestaron en asentir. Todos estaban de acuerdo. – Estamos con poca precisión en los pases, en la definición de los tantos y eso nos está frenando la recuperación. Podríamos estar incluso más abajo si no fuera por muy buenas atajadas y manejo de _bludgers_.

Sue y Lane no se inmutaron por el elogio. Estaban más preocupados que otra cosa.

- Tenemos que manejar más la _quaffle_, ordenarnos. Todos estamos ansiosos, pero así no vamos a cambiar este resultado. Vamos a cambiar nuestra estrategia de juego. –Hizo una pausa por un momento, como sopesando lo que diría a continuación. - Creo que tenemos que hacer un cambio. –y mientras pronunciaba esta frase, Taylor posó su vista en James.

Él pensó en negarse. _Deseaba_ negarse. Amaba cada segundo que jugaba al Quidditch, y sabía que generalmente era un muy buen cazador, que desequilibraba al equipo contrario y causaba más de un dolor de cabeza. Lo sabía. Pero también sabía que hoy no había podido concentrar su mente en el juego desde que había empezado, y que el equipo necesitaba un cazador que estuviera rindiendo al máximo. Siempre había sido él.

Hoy no era así.

De modo que asintió al pedido de Taylor y antes de que Sue pudiera verbalizar su protesta, le miró a los ojos y negó un instante con la cabeza. Ella parecía tan frustrada como él.

Luego de desearle lo mejor a su reemplazo y al resto de los jugadores, se retiró del campo de juego y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios. No podía quedarse a ver el partido. No era lo mismo.

**º º º**

Tom leyó el pergamino que le había aparecido enfrente de él sin creer lo que veía.

_Posición: Cazador  
Entra: John A. Miller  
Sale: James S. Potter_

Estuvo por unos segundos en silencio hasta que le llamaron la atención de que volviera a relatar el partido.

- Cambio en Gryffindor. Sale James Potter, entra John Miller. –comentó sin salir de su asombro.

¿Habían cambiado a James?

**º º º**

- _¿Qué?_

Albus no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a Scorpius para que confirmara que habían sacado a su hermano del partido.

- Escuchaste bien. –respondió éste a la pregunta implícita, sin hacer otro comentario.

Instantes después, Albus le entregaba la cámara y bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de las gradas, buscando a su hermano. Lo divisó caminando lentamente hacia los vestuarios y corrió hacia él. Lo alcanzó a unos pocos metros de la entrada de aquéllos.

- ¡James! James, ¿qué sucedió? –le preguntó sin más.

El chico había sentido que alguien se le acercaba corriendo, pero no se había molestado en frenar. Al escuchar a su hermano menor, sin embargo, se dio vuelta inmediatamente, cruzándose de brazos, sosteniendo su escoba entre ellos.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Al. Me gustaría que me dijeras que pasó.

Albus lo miró confundido ante su tono acusador.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que no estabas ahí. Este era _nuestro_juego. –contestó, enfatizando la palabra. Se descruzó de brazos. –No de Ogden o como se llame. Nuestro, Al, ¿entiendes?

- ¡No, James! –se exasperó Albus, cada vez entendiendo menos. – Estaba ahí, en la tri…

- ¡Tenías que estar abajo, conmigo! –James lo interrumpió, elevando la voz. – Teníamos que jugar juntos como jugamos desde que nos regalaron nuestras primeras escobas, desde antes de que supiéramos contar. Este era nuestro partido, nuestro momento. –repitió James, entre enojado y decepcionado. – Dijimos que íbamos a jugar juntos en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de eso, Al? ¿O te olvidaste de todo cuando entraste a Slytherin?

Albus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de contestar. La actitud de James lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡No-no me olvidé de nada, James! ¿Pero cómo…? –cayó en la cuenta de algo que había dicho su hermano. - ¿Por qué empiezas de nuevo? Pensé que ya habías superado que no quedé en Gryffindor.

James rió un segundo, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a sus ojos.

- Lo superé, Al. El año pasado. –respondió. Y luego añadió, con un cierto dejo de amargura: - Lo que no puedo superar es que te hayas olvidado de nosotros.

Albus no sabía qué responder. Por un lado, quería defenderse y negar las acusaciones de James. Por el otro, estaba dolido de que su hermano pensara así de él, y tampoco podía afirmar con certeza que estuviera equivocado. ¿Realmente había dejado de lado a James por estar en otra casa, por hablar más con Scorpius, incluso con la engreída de Ogden? ¿Había olvidado la importancia que tenía entre ellos jugar al Quidditch, compartir ese momento de sana competición entre hermanos? Bueno, todo lo sana que podía ser teniendo a James Potter enfrente.

Su hermano le ahorró el interrogante sobre qué responder.

- Me voy a duchar, Al. Hablamos después.

**º º º**

- … y aquí puedes ver la cara de Taylor cuando atrapaste la snitch. Creo que capté toda la miseria Gryffindor en una sola foto. –sonrió Scorpius, mostrándole a Alyssa el retrato que había sacado después de que Albus se fuera del partido. Le entregó también otras en las que se veía sólo a ella, planeando sobre su escoba.

Alyssa sonrió con satisfacción, mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo. Aún tenía puesto el uniforme de Quidditch porque primero llegaría el fin del mundo antes de que ella se bañara en duchas públicas.

- Están increíbles, Scor. Por cierto, pensé que Potter estaba contigo.

El chico rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Se fue de las gradas cuando cambiaron a su hermano. Realmente me sorprendió que jugara tan mal.

- A decir verdad, a mí… ahí está. –Alyssa se interrumpió al reconocer la inconfundible cabeza verde de Albus Severus Potter, sentado en las raíces de un árbol cercano al estadio.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada confundida a Alyssa, quien se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de por qué Potter estaría solo teniendo en cuenta que acababan de ganar y seguramente habría una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

- Al, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Scorpius.

El chico levanto la cabeza sorprendido. Aparentemente, no los había visto acercarse. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver que Scorpius parecía preocupado. Dirigió la atención un instante a Ogden, y le sorprendió ver que había algo similar en sus ojos.

Albus asintió brevemente ante la pregunta de Scorpius.

- No lo pareces. –rebatió Alyssa, viendo los hombros caídos del chico.

- Estoy… -iba a insistir de nuevo, pero por esta vez prefirió ser más directo. – Necesito estar solo por un rato, ¿está bien?

Alyssa asintió.

- Yo me voy. Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a mi madre con algunas fotos. Con un poco de suerte le da una apoplejía.

Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comentario, Albus incluso. Scorpius la vio alejarse unos metros y volvió a dirigir su atención a su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Albus pensó en contestarle que no, y contarle lo que había pasado con James. Pero la verdad era que en ese momento no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo.

- Sí, Scor. Gracias.

Éste asintió, y se encaminó nuevamente hacia las puertas de roble. Ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos fuera del castillo, y los que estaban aún en el exterior caminaban rápido hacia adentro. Todos se habían apresurado a volver a sus salas comunes, a refugiarse del día que se había vuelto cada vez más frío a medida que avanzaba.

Scorpius se ajustó más su abrigo para cubrirse de la baja temperatura. Estaba por subir por las escalinatas para ingresar al castillo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sus cejas se elevaron por voluntad propia al ver la identidad de la otra persona.

- ¿Molly?

Rose cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. No le gustaba tener que hablar con Malfoy, y menos por voluntad propia. "Es por Albus", se recordó. Tomó aire y dijo con toda la amabilidad posible:

- Malfoy, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes un momento?

"De acuerdo. Mañana se acaba el mundo y nadie se dignó en avisarme", pensó Scorpius. ¿Molly le estaba hablando? _¿Cordialmente?_ Se vio tentado a responderle con algún insulto para hacerla enojar pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor.

- De hecho, sí. –y se dio vuelta, subiendo las escalinatas y cruzando el umbral del castillo. Rose lo siguió con la mirada confundida un instante y luego fue tras él.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿A dónde vas? Te dije que tenía que hacerte una pregunta.

Scorpius se detuvo nuevamente y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya la hiciste. Y te respondí.

Rose hizo un gesto de exasperación.

- Bueno, ¿puedo hacerte otra? –dijo, apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

- Molly, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. –le dijo él, ahora sonriendo más genuinamente.

Rose cayó en la cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era Malfoy e intentó serenarse. Scorpius también parecía algo incómodo ante el intercambio.

- Lo que quería preguntarte era si sabías qué le ocurría a Albus. Lo vi sentado solo y no quiso contarme qué le pasaba.

Scorpius se relajó al ver que sólo quería hablar de Albus.

- Tampoco quiso hablar conmigo. –admitió. – Se fue corriendo cuando Potter salió del partido y no lo volví a ver hasta ahora que terminó.

Rose asintió, más intrigada que antes.

- Bueno… si… -se esforzó en terminar la frase-… si sabes qué le está pasando, ¿podrías decirme?

- Como poder, podría. –contestó Scorpius.

Rose lo miró nuevamente fastidiada.

- Eres imposible. –le espetó. De todas formas, no parecía haber verdadera malicia atrás de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente después se giró para regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a Scorpius preguntándose si realmente acababan de tener una conversación medianamente normal.


	31. El profeta

******Capítulo 30:******** El profeta**

* * *

Alyssa ató con cuidado el sobre a la pata de la lechuza que reposaba elegantemente sobre su hombro, sin poder evitar que las comisuras de los labios se le curvaran ligeramente. Estaba enviándole a su madre la respuesta a su carta de hacía unos días, confirmándole que efectivamente volvería a su casa para las vacaciones, y, aprovechando la ocasión, también le comentaba su participación en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin hace minutos, que había concluido con un rotundo doscientos cuarenta a cincuenta.

Parte de ello había sido gracias a ella, ya que, luego del cambio de cazadores de Gryffindor, el equipo de los leones había comenzado a recuperarse, marcando cuatro tantos consecutivamente. Antes de que pudiera revertirse el marcador, sin embargo, la _snitch_ había aparecido nuevamente. La capitana Taylor había hecho todo lo posible, pero no era rival para la aristocrática nueva adquisición de Slytherin. Luego de una breve persecución, la _snitch_ finalmente quedó atrapada en su palma.

Alyssa se quedó observando como la lechuza de su familia se alejaba cada vez más, planeando sobre los jardines de Hogwarts. Incluso cuando se perdió de vista, Alyssa seguía con la vista fija en el mismo lugar. Por más que el partido hubiera terminado, aún le duraba la sensación de estar volando, de estar más allá de todo. En el aire, no había Cassius o Annelise Ogden, no había Flint, no había nada. Era libre.

- Y yo que pensaba que no servías para mucho más. Al menos eres útil para atrapar una _snitch_. No es mucho, pero al menos es algo.

Alyssa salió de su ensimismamiento para poner su atención en el recién llegado. Al parecer, Kurt Flint la había seguido luego de abandonar el estadio.

- De todas las personas que pueden hablar de servir para algo, Flint, te aseguro que no eres una de ellas. –le devolvió el insulto. Oh, las ventajas de ser acusada de algo similar por sus padres la dejaban bien prevenida.

Flint no pudo mantener más la postura de superioridad e indiferencia que había adoptado antes de hablarle. Se descruzó de brazos y la miró con desprecio.

- Puede que sea verdad. Pero al menos mis padres me quieren a pesar de eso. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

Alyssa se quedó en silencio. Flint había acertado con irritante precisión. No. No podía decir lo mismo. Y el otro lo sabía.

- No puedes, ¿verdad? –sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. – A tus padres les importas tan poco que decidieron entregarte a alguien que no conocen.

- Tus padres te hicieron lo mismo a ti, Flint. ¿O eres tan limitado que olvidaste que tú también estás metido en esto?

El chico sonrió más ampliamente y recuperó su postura. Alyssa no podía evitar pensar que la mueca le resultaba desagradable.

- No, no es lo mismo. Yo seré libre de hacer lo que quiera. Con mi vida, y también con tu dinero. –en esta parte le brillaron los ojos. – Tú, en cambio, no eres más que un estorbo que tus padres no vieron la hora de sacarse de encima a la primera chance que tuvieron.

Alyssa no cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero cada palabra que salía de la boca del otro alumno le llegaba más adentro de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Todo era verdad. Todo era absolutamente cierto y en su interior se mezclaban la ira y la impotencia de que así fuera. Pero no pisaría el señuelo. No, eso era lo que Flint quería. Que perdiera el control. Ella nunca perdía el control.

Al ver que sus provocaciones no surtirían más efectos de los que ya habían logrado, Flint se dio vuelta y abandonó la pajarera de las lechuzas, dejando a Alyssa siguiéndolo con la mirada.

El placer de volar ya se había evaporado.

**º º º**

Tom y Sue se dejaron caer con pesadez al lado de James, quien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, con su espalda apoyada en la base del sillón, mirando el fuego abrasar la madera. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en otro lado. En Al.

- Castigados. –resopló Sue, sentándose despatarrada y con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago.

- Una semana. Es injusto. –acotó Tom, mientras estiraba las piernas y las cruzaba a la altura de los talones.

James distrajo su atención y miró alternativamente a uno y otro.

- ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

- Estuvimos practicando el _Incendio_ con unos carteles que habían pegado los de Slytherin en la entrada a las mazmorras. –contestó Sue.

- Teníamos que defender tu honor, Jay-Jay. –acotó Tom, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

James pensó en recriminarle por el sobrenombre pero finalmente no lo hizo. Se sentía halagado por el hecho de que sus amigos se metieran en problemas por él. No lo sorprendía, y habría hecho exactamente lo mismo en su lugar, pero de todas formas era algo lindo de escuchar.

- Y no te avisamos porque estabas intentando ahogarte en las duchas. –respondió Sue a la otra pregunta, tomando de la mano al chico.

James no pudo evitar sonreírles.

- Sí, pensé en eso, pero luego me di cuenta que era patético para alguien como yo ahogarse en un vestuario.

- Es verdad. –aceptó Tom. Luego lo miró detenidamente. Parecía preocupado, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo estaba delatando. - ¿Qué pasó en el partido, Jay-Jay?

James le dio una mirada de advertencia.

- Te estás pasando, Tommy. –sonrió, aunque era algo intimidante.

Tom arrugó el entrecejo ante el sobrenombre.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Pero qué pasó?

James se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto de frustración que había repetido demasiadas veces a lo largo del día para su gusto.

- No... no me pude concentrar. Al no estaba allí y…

- Yo lo vi. –lo interrumpió Tom. - Vi que estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando yo subía las gradas para ir a comentar.

- Lo sé. –asintió James, y a su rostro volvió la mirada que tenía cuando discutió con su hermano a la entrada de los vestuarios. – Pero se suponía que íbamos a jugar juntos. –Hizo una pausa para poder explicarse con claridad, dado que sus amigos lo miraban algo confundidos. Corrección, se dijo: su amigo y su novia.

Tomo aire y prosiguió:

- Antes de venir a Hogwarts Al y yo hacíamos todo juntos. Con Lils también, obvio. Pero como era mucho más chica, teníamos cuidado. Pero con Al era distinto. El hacía las bromas conmigo en casa, con él hacíamos gritar a mamá y a papá... él estaba ahí cuando hice estallar la cocina. De hecho, no confesó nada y nos terminaron castigando a los dos.

» En ese momento lo dijimos, pero desde antes ya sabíamos que íbamos a hacer todo juntos. Hogwarts sería nuestra próxima gran aventura. Cuando volvía de las vacaciones y Al todavía no había empezado, le contaba todas las cosas que haríamos cuando viniera. Bueno, y también intentaba asustarlo, pero eso sólo porque era divertido.

Tom y Sue no pudieron evitar sonreír ante este último comentario. Tan típico de James. Se quedaron silencio un instante, y luego James siguió hablando.

- Y cuando finalmente vino, y lo seleccionaron para Slytherin… bueno, ustedes estaban allí. Se acuerdan como me puse.

Los otros dos asintieron. No sólo que lo había molestado por ello, pero aparte, una vez que su padre le había demostrado que estaba equivocado y Albus seguía siendo "Al", estuviera donde estuviese, incluso tardó bastante en poder pedirle disculpas.

- Este año, con la posición de buscador abierta en Slytherin pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad. Que si bien habían cambiado un poco los planes… -James no terminó la frase. Se estaba acordando del partido. – Cuando estaban todos los jugadores ahí, enfrente de nosotros, y Al no estaba no entendía que pasaba. _Tenía_ que estar ahí. Pero no estaba.

» Y después empezó el partido. Pero no podía concentrarme. Todo estaba mal: Al no estaba volando, ni siquiera por el otro equipo, yo no podía molestarlo mientras buscaba la _snitch_, no estábamos jugando juntos.

» Nunca pensé que diría esto sobre Quidditch pero… apestó.

Sue apretó brevemente la mano de James. Lo entendía. No es que tuviera el mismo tipo de relación con su hermano menor, pero era igual de cercana.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Tom lo rompió.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué estabas tratando de ahogarte en la ducha. ¿Cómo ibas a poder arreglar esto con Albus desde el más allá?

James rió. Se seguía sintiendo mal por lo de Albus, pero sin duda, ahora estaba un poco mejor. No sólo tenía la necesidad de explicarse. En el fondo necesitaba hablar con sus amigos. Tom y Sue tenían la capacidad de hacerlo reír en cualquier momento, y poner cualquier cosa en perspectiva.

Sue hizo otro comentario y Tom, al parecer, lo encontró muy divertido porque soltó una carcajada. El no llegó a escucharlo pero no importaba.

Les sonrió de todas formas.

**º º º**

Anne metió su varita en el bolsillo de su bolso de viaje y lo cerró. Acababan de empezar las vacaciones de invierno, y tenía que ir con el resto de los alumnos a Hogsmeade, para luego tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se sentó sobre su cama mientras observaba como Joss corría de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando meter todas las cosas apresuradamente en su mochila.

Rose estaba sentada junto a Anne en su cama observando a su amiga revolviendo sus cosas en busca de túnica más abrigada para viajar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo mi cepillo de dientes aquí? –se extrañó Joss, mirando debajo de su cama.

- Lo tiraste sobre tu cama y se debe de haber caído. – le contestó Anne suavemente, en su característico tono de voz.

- Genial. Lo estaba buscando desde ayer. –sonrió.

Finalmente cerró su mochila y se colocó la capa de viaje que Rose le había prestado (no había podido encontrar la suya), y las tres se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Rose simplemente las estaba acompañando. Sus padres le habían pedido que por favor se quedara, que no era seguro para ella ni su hermano volver a su casa. Afortunadamente sus primos estaban en la misma situación con lo que no se aburriría.

Anne y Joss se despidieron de ella con un abrazo y promesas de escribir para Navidad, y luego se subieron a los carruajes. Para cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, ya había comenzado a nevar.

Se apresuraron a buscar un compartimiento para refugiarse del frío, y Joss dejó a Anne un momento sola para ir al baño.

Anne había comenzado a leer _el Quisquilloso_ cuando la silueta de una persona apareció en la puerta del compartimiento. La chica levantó la vista, y en un instante, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en sus mejillas: era Patrick Nottingham, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, y también su amor imposible. Amor imposible que había dejado de serlo para su supuesta hermana "Amy", Anne misma envejecida por una poción.

Y que había vuelto a ser imposible cuando en el medio de la cita, por una sucesión de eventos desafortunados, había acabado con barba y saliendo del baño de hombres.

- Hola… Anne, ¿verdad? –sonrió el chico. La chica en cuestión estaba muda. – Pensé que estarías con tu hermana, digo, hermano… digo… eh… tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?

El silencio que siguió fue algo embarazoso. El chico parecía estar en un conflicto interno, mientras que Anne estaba mortificada.

- Fue… fue al baño. –mintió, cuando recordó que tenía la capacidad de hablar.

- Que extraño. –comentó Patrick. – Acabo de venir de allí y él… quiero decir _ella_... – Patrick se rascó la cabeza incómodo. No sabía muy bien como referirse a Amy ahora. – Tan sólo pasaba a decirle que aún podemos ser amigos. Como se fue corriendo de Hogsmeade no pude hablarle… nada más que eso. –finalizó.

Anne asintió, el alumno de Hufflepuff se retiró apresuradamente, como si la valentía para estar allí se le hubiera evaporado y no quisiera pasar un segundo más allí.

Suspiró, apenada. No sólo no tenía una chance con Patrick siendo ella misma, sino que su ficticia hermana tampoco, ahora que el chico estaba convencido de que era un hombre. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto en primer lugar?

- ¿Vi bien? ¿Acaba de venir Patrick Nottingham a hablarte? –preguntó entusiasmada Joss, cerrando la puerta. Al parecer, se había cruzado con el chico mientras volvía.

- Sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas. –la atajó Anne, y le contó lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando finalizó, Joss le sonrió con simpatía y la abrazó.

- Annie, no estés triste. Eres increíble. Patrick no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

No eran grandes palabras de consuelo, pero eran exactamente lo que la chica precisaba escuchar en ese momento. Mientras pensaba en la fallida salida a Hogsmeade que había tenido, se le vino a la mente un detalle en particular. Se separó de su amiga y la miró seriamente.

- Joss, ¿qué estabas haciendo en Hogsmeade?

La otra chica parpadeó incómoda y desvió la mirada.

- Yo no fui a… -comenzó a negar, pero Anne la interrumpió.

- Joss. Te vi.

Jessica suspiró derrotada. Miró de reojo a Anne y habló en tono confidencial.

- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. Especialmente a Rose.

La otra chica la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no…?

- Por favor, Annie. –rogó Joss.

Anne lo pensó unos instantes. Finalmente, algo intrigada, accedió.

- De acuerdo. No le diré. No es algo grave, ¿o sí?

- No. Claro que no. –contestó, aunque no parecía del todo segura. - ¿Recuerdas el Baile de Bienvenida? ¿Qué tocó una banda? ¿_Canceberos_? –la otra chica asintió. Joss comenzó a hablar más entusiasmada. - ¡Conocí al cantante! –chilló.

- Eh… ¡Genial! –balbuceó, al ver que su amiga esperaba una reacción. No era del todo genuina, pero al parecer había sido suficiente porque Joss continuó con su relato.

- ¿Recuerdas a Apollo? –Anne no tenía la menor idea acerca de quién estaba hablando la chica, pero supuso que del cantante. Asintió para que siguiera. - Su verdadero nombre es Ashton. Es _tan _lindo. Y la voz, Annie, ¡la voz! –casi gritó.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a los estallidos de emoción de su amiga, Anne estuvo tentada a taparse los oídos.

- Entonces, ¿se encontraron en Hogsmeade? –adivinó Anne.

- ¡Mejor aún! –rebatió Joss, sonriente, sacando de su bolsillo un papel que llevaba continuamente consigo. Anne lo reconoció como el supuesto autógrafo que le habían dado. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, tenía una dirección escrita. – Me dijo dónde estaban parando en Hogsmeade. ¡Me invitó a visitarlo!

- A _visitarlos_, querrás decir. A toda la banda, ¿o no?

La sonrisa de Jessica se tornó pícara.

- No. A _él_.

Anne se sonrojó, algo escandalizada.

- Pe-pero… ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Dieciséis. –contestó, en tono soñador.

Ahora Anne abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Te escapaste de Hogwarts para encontrarte con un chico cuatro años mayor que tú? –exclamó.

Joss soltó una risa incrédula.

- Anne…¿hola? Tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡No es verdad! –intentó negarlo.

- Sí que es verdad. Patrick estará en quinto pero está a punto de cumplir dieciséis, ¿o no? –rebatió Joss.

Anne no sabía cómo contradecir eso. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no era lo mismo. Y tenía la sensación de que Joss estaba haciendo algo imprudente. Cuando se lo dijo, Jessica rodó los ojos.

- Anne, suenas como Rose. Yo sé lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica suspiró, dándose por vencida. Esperaba que fuera así.

**º º º**

Rose vio como sus amigas se alejaban en el carruaje que las llevaría a Hogsmeade. Se frotó los brazos en un acto reflejo por el frío y luego se giró. Estaba por volver a entrar al castillo cuando vio a dos pelirrojos sentados en las escalinatas, mirando las puertas de Hogwarts con una mirada algo melancólica, aunque ellos no supieran que existía esa palabra. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de su hermano menor, abrazándolo. Él se resistió un poco pero luego se dejó. Se le había metido en la cabeza que ya estaba grande para este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué están aquí, chicos? Hace mucho frío.

- ¿Por qué no podemos volver? –se quejó Lily, a modo de respuesta. Estaba enfundada de pies a cabeza en abrigos, al igual que su primo. – Extraño a papá y a mamá.

Rose la miró con ternura.

- Yo también. A todos. Pero nos pidieron que nos quedáramos aquí, Lils.

Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Aunque a decir verdad, solía adoptar esa expresión cada vez que quería mucho algo y no podía obtenerlo.

- ¡Pero va a ser Navidad! –protestó.

Rose no sabía muy bien qué responder a eso, de modo que decidió cambiar de tema para intentar alegrarlos un poco. Aunque implicara quebrar alguna que otra norma el colegio.

- ¿Saben qué vamos a hacer? –los dos chicos negaron efusivamente con la cabeza. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que eran adorables. – Vamos a ir a buscar a James para que nos lleve a las cocinas, y vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente. ¿Quieren?

No había terminado de decir "caliente" que Lily ya se había levantado y había comenzado a arrastrar a los otros dos hacia adentro con toda la fuerza que tenía, si bien era bastante pequeña. Hugo, algo más reservado, se dejó llevar por su prima. Sin embargo, también parecía estar más contento. Rose no pudo evitar sonreírles. Tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo para ello.

**º º º**

James estaba sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia fuera. Estaba aburrido como un hongo (en realidad no sabía si los hongos se aburrían mucho, pero al parecer era una forma de decir). Hacía unos días que habían comenzado las vacaciones, y Tom y Sue habían decidido volver a sus casas, luego de que James les insistiera mil veces (aproximadamente) que no se tenían que quedar por él. Los otros dos estaban más que reticentes a dejarlo solo, pero después de algunas amenazas amistosas (sí, existían las amenazas amistosas), finalmente habían accedido.

Ahora se encontraba con el problema de no tener absolutamente nada divertido que hacer, dado que no pensaba bajo ninguna circunstancia tocar la tarea que les habían dejado. Ya tendría tiempo de copiar los de Sue cuando volviera.

Posó su mirada en el estadio de Quidditch un rato, y casi se da una palmada en la frente por su idiotez. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Está bien, había jugado un partido horrible en el último enfrentamiento contra Slytherin, pero volar seguía siendo volar.

Se bajó de su lugar en la ventana y abrió apresuradamente su baúl. Su tranquila búsqueda inicial se volvió más frenética al no encontrar su escoba. Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el suelo luego de que fue evidente que su hermosa, soberbia, veloz Nimbus edición Platino no se encontraba allí, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que la había dejado en su baúl como de costumbre.

Varias teorías pasaron por su cabeza, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para preguntarle a McGonagall si estaba segura de que sus defensas anti-aparición seguían funcionando, notó que había un pergamino pegado en el interior de su baúl.

La nota estaba escrita a mano y la letra le pareció vagamente familiar, si bien parecía que la persona que la hizo había modificado su forma de escribir.

"_Tu escoba ha sido secuestrada. Si quieres volverla a ver con todas sus ramas enteras, ven a las 3 pm. al campo de Quidditch. Solo. Si le llegas a avisar a algún profesor, las consecuencias serán nefastas."_

No estaba firmada. James abrió los ojos horrorizado. ¡Su preciosa Nimbus estaba en problemas! Maldeciría al atrevido apenas la tuviera a salvo. El descaro. Miró su reloj y comprobó que faltaban sólo diez minutos para la hora señalada en la nota. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó su capa, varita, y se encaminó al estadio con un paso firme y determinado.

Una sola rama fuera de lugar y los magos tenebrosos serían un juguete al lado suyo.

**º º º**

Sentado sobre el frío pasto del estadio, Albus miró su reloj como lo había estado haciendo todos los días desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno. Había ideado el plan con la complicidad de Tom y Sue, pero no se imaginó que James tardaría tanto en salir a volar. Recogiendo las dos escobas (la suya y la de James), estaba a punto de levantarse e irse como el día anterior cuando escuchó los pasos firmes de alguien dirigiéndose hacia él. Resistió la tentación de soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión, primero furiosa y luego estupefacta de su hermano mayor.

- _¡Al!_ –exclamó. Albus asintió, si bien James no le había preguntado nada. - Tú… -frunció los labios sin terminar la frase y cerró la mano que no sostenía la varita en un puño. No se terminaba de decantar entre suspirar aliviado de que ningún desconocido había tocado su Nimbus o acomodarle algunos dientes a su hermano por tomarse el atrevimiento. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Estás loco?

Albus ignoró las dos preguntas, algo que no terminó de caerle bien a James.

- Tengo una sola condición para devolvértela. – James no contestó, ni le preguntó cuál era. Simplemente le devolvió la mirada expectante. Albus tomó las dos escobas con una sola mano, y luego introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, y le mostró lo que había sacado. Una _snitch_. James alzó sus cejas, claramente en una mirada interrogante. – El mejor de tres. –finalizó.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que James, lentamente pero con seguridad, le sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos llevó la cuenta para saber quién había ganado.

Pero no importaba, pensó James, agotado, mientras caminaba con Albus de vuelta bajo los rayos cada vez más rojizos del sol, que estaban marcando el final de la tarde. Lo importante, era que Al no se había olvidado de su promesa.

Todo volvía a estar bien.

**º º º**

- Es totalmente paradójico que hace veinte años nos escondíamos para salir, y ahora lo hacemos para entrar. –comentó Ron, mientras salía de la chimenea del despacho del restituido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Ted Lupin, que, a diferencia del año anterior, ahora se encontraba allí con su verdadera identidad.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny, que ya se encontraban allí, junto a Ted, le sonrieron. Instantes después, aparecían por la chimenea varias personas más, abarrotando el reducido espacio. Primero fueron Astoria y Draco, este último aún incrédulo de que se encontraba allí, y al parecer también irritado.

Mientras se dirigían al aula donde se impartían las clases, para comenzar a correr los bancos y preparar el lugar, Astoria se dirigió a su marido.

- Si tanto preferías hacerlo en casa, Draco, podríamos haber organizado todo allí. –sí, Astoria le decía "casa" su hogar, a pesar de que era una mansión que no tenía nada que envidiarle en majestuosidad a Hogwarts.

Draco le dirigió una mirada incrédula, arqueando la ceja en un gesto que era prácticamente su firma.

- Puede que esté tolerando a éstos últimamente, -señaló con la mirada a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. - Pero no pienso aceptar un pelirrojo más en la Mansión Malfoy bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Astoria rodó los ojos ante la pomposidad del comentario.

- Como quieras. Pero entonces deja de quejarte. Es inmaduro.

Draco hizo oídos sordos al comentario, como correspondía, y no pudo evitar cierto gesto de repugnancia al ver que prácticamente todo el clan Weasley aparecía por la chimenea.

"¿Será demasiado tarde para suicidarme?", se preguntó.

Seriamente.

**º º º**

Scorpius, Albus y James se estaban dirigiendo hacia el Gran Salón para festejar la cena de Navidad, este último cargando a Lily en su espalda, cuando fueron interceptados por una sonriente Rose, seguida de Hugo.

- No van a creer esto. –les dijo, con un entusiasmo que sorprendió a los chicos.

- ¿Qué cosa, Molly? –preguntó Scorpius, levemente intrigado. Bueno, _bastante_ intrigado.

Rose ni se molestó al escuchar su segundo nombre, que parecía ser casi un sobrenombre para Scorpius.

- No puedo decírselos. Tienen que verlo. –sonrió, enigmática.

Los chicos la siguieron, y James no pudo evitar notar a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Recorrer el Mapa del Merodeador casi diariamente solía darle esa ventaja.

- ¿Estamos yendo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? –ante el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Rose, que iba delante de ellos, preguntó: - ¿Por qué? ¿No deberíamos ir al Gran Salón?

Rose, sin embargo, no le contestó. Finalmente llegaron, abrió la puerta del aula y entró, seguida de los demás. Ninguno lo admitiría, pero mientras Albus era prácticamente asfixiado por Ginny, y Harry hacía lo mismo con su otro hijo (Lily, increíblemente, ya se había soltado y estaba ahora sobre su padre), el único pensamiento que pasó por sus cabezas fue que realmente habían extrañado mucho.

Esta vez, James dejó que lo abrazaran todo lo que quisieran. Sí, incluso su madre, que esta vez le cortó la respiración unos instantes, además de besarlo en el pelo de una forma que tal vez en otra ocasión no hubiera permitido (¿Qué? Tenía una reputación que cuidar). Después de varios meses de fingir que no se había preocupado por todo lo que les había sucedido, cómo habían destruido su hogar, finalmente podía sentirse aliviado.

Y sí, puede que tal vez, _tal vez_, le haya devuelto el abrazo a su madre.

¿Y qué?

**º º º**

Alyssa observó con cierta resignación la imponente fachada de lo que era conocido como "Ogden Palace", técnicamente (énfasis en esta palabra), su hogar.

Mientras dos elfos domésticos le abrían las puertas la chica no pudo evitar desear estar a varios kilómetros de allí, festejando las vacaciones con Scorpius. Y puede que con Potter.

Le entregó su sencilla pero elegante capa de viaje a uno de los elfos y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde supuso que se encontrarían sus padres. Efectivamente, allí se encontraban Annelise y Cassius, tomando un té. Si sus oídos no la engañaban, parecían haber estado discutiendo. Pero como tampoco era de su incumbencia ni se molestó en preocuparse.

- Madre, padre. –saludó.

- Alyssa, estábamos aguardando que vinieras. –le devolvió el saludo su padre, con una expresión entre amable y cordial, que descolocó a la chica un instante. Cuando volvió a hablar, sin embargo, Alyssa se reprochó a sí misma haber esperado otra cosa de él. - ¿Podrías sentarte, por favor? Tenemos que conversar sobre algunos detalles del compromiso.

Alyssa pensó apresuradamente en alguna excusa. Realmente no tenía ni el humor ni la paciencia para tratar sobre el tema ahora.

- Me gustaría tomarme la tarde para descansar del viaje. –se excusó, por más que ni siquiera había viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sino en un automóvil magico de la familia. - ¿Podríamos reunirnos antes de cenar? –mientras decía esto, se preguntó si todas las familias solicitaban reuniones con el resto de sus miembros como hacían ellos.

Sus padres parecían molestos por la excusa, pero finalmente accedieron, dejando que Alyssa subiera a su habitación. No se perdió la expresión de enojo de Annelise, que anticipaba que tendrían una charla poco amistosa sobre su posición en el equipo de "un deporte tan vulgar como el Quidditch".

Lejos del decoro y la presencia con la que habitualmente se manejaba, se dejó caer sobre su cama de cara al techo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

- Odio este lugar. –masculló en voz baja.

- Señorita Alyssa, por favor no hable así. Dipsy la extrañó. –escuchó una voz algo chillona cerca suyo. La chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se incorporó. No había escuchado aparecerse a la elfina.

Alyssa le sonrió ampliamente, y a, diferencia de cuando lo hacía con prácticamente todo el mundo, también lo hizo con la mirada.

- No lo decía por ti, Dipsy. Nunca pienses eso, ¿de acuerdo?

La elfina le sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, haciendo mover sus grandes orejas.

- Dipsy le ha preparado un baño y poción alisadora, señorita.

- Eres un sol. –le agradeció Alyssa, abrazándola. Dipsy parecía algo incómoda pero de todas formas no lo impidió.

Minutos después, mientras se relajaba en su baño, Alyssa se volvió dirigir a la elfina, que se encontraba de espalda a ella, sentada sobre una de las escalinatas de la majestuosa habitación, sosteniendo varias toallas.

- Cuéntame que estuviste haciendo este tiempo, Dipsy.

- Pero Dipsy no tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarle, señorita. –se excusó la elfina.

Alyssa negó con la cabeza, aunque no podía verla.

- Cuéntame lo que quieras. Para mí sí es interesante.

Y entonces la elfina comenzó a hablarle de cosas que tal vez para cualquiera hubieran resultado trivialidades, pero para ella eran de los pocos temas de conversación decentes que habían en el lugar.

Estaba por la mitad de un relato sobre la desgnomización del jardín cuando Dipsy pareció recordar algo de repente.

- Dipsy ha estado escuchando conversaciones de los magos adultos, señorita, como usted le pidió.

Alyssa recordó el pedido que le había hecho al final de las vacaciones de verano, y se enderezó interesada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué escuchaste? ¿Puedes contarme?

La elfina asintió.

- Han venido muchos magos que Dipsy no conocía. También vinieron varias veces el señor y la señora Flint.

Alyssa supuso que estos dos venían a discutir los detalles del compromiso, tema que quería evitar, de modo que le preguntó por los otros.

- Según lo que Dipsy escuchó, el mago que ha venido más seguidamente se llama Truman Llorch, señorita. Dipsy cree que es del Ministerio. –ante el pedido de que siguiera, la elfina siguió hablando. – Han estado teniendo muchas reuniones. Dipsy sólo pudo escuchar partes de algunas. Al parecer, sólo ocuparán altos cargos del ministerio magos de sangre pura, señorita. Eso es lo que Dipsy escuchó.

"Típico", pensó Alyssa.

- ¿Algo más que te llamara la atención?

La elfina movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Estos últimos meses la ama –Alyssa entendió que se refería a su madre - ha estado preocupada buscando algo que no encuentra. Según lo que Dipsy escuchó, ha perdido un corazón de una bruja.

Alyssa abrió los ojos extrañada. ¿El corazón de una bruja? ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? Sin embargo, Dipsy no parecía haber escuchado nada más, con lo que dejó a Alyssa reflexionando acerca de lo que podía significar aquello.

**º º º**

Harry se encontraba practicando con Ted algunos hechizos de defensa mientras Ron escuchaba las simulaciones de clases que estaba haciendo Nicolas Swane, ambos chicos preparándose para sus flamantes puestos de Profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, respectivamente. Ted estaba más confiado por haber ocupado la posición el año pasado, pero a Nicolas se lo notaba bastante nervioso.

Si bien, como pudieron comprobar, tenía grandes habilidades en la materia, le faltaba algo de confianza en sí mismo, cualidad que Ron percibió al hacerle preguntas algo incisivas sobre su "lección".

Estaban discutiendo los cambios que deberían hacerle a su apariencia (el chico teóricamente estaba muerto para el Ministerio), cuando el fuego de la chimenea se volvió mágicamente verde e instante después aparecía un mago por ella.

Era Draco Malfoy, que tenían un ejemplar de _El profeta_ arrugado en su mano. Sin muchos miramientos, lo dejó encima del escritorio del despacho que solía utilizar McGonagall, ahora puesta a su disposición.

- Lean. –les ordenó.

Si bien no le gustaron los modos, Harry se dirigió al escritorio y levantó el diario. Ron, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada enojada a Draco.

- Uno de estos días te voy a acomodar los modales de una maldición, Malfoy. –le advirtió.

Draco, ya acostumbrado a la presencia del pelirrojo y a sus constantes provocaciones, sólo rodó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia.

- Esperaré muerto de miedo hasta que llegue el momento. –le contestó, sarcástico. - ¿Puedes leer el diario, Weasley? Es serio. –le pidió, esta vez adoptando una mirada que reflejaba su pedido.

Ahora intrigado, Ron se dirigió hacia donde Harry estaba parado, y leyó la nota por encima de su hombro.

_AFORTUNADA INTERVENCIÓN ES PREMIADA CON ÓRDENES DE MERLÍN_

_Nuevamente la sociedad mágica puede aliviarse de que hay personas dispuestas a acabar  
con las revueltas y el caos. Luego de los acontecimientos de Forthtown, en los que todos  
recordamos como un grupo de magos mestizos atacaron a las autoridades, entre ellas al  
propio Elegido, Harry Potter, un grupo de valientes Aurors se ha propuesto devolverle la  
tranquilidad a la población._

_Encabezados por Truman Llorch, quien ha sabido demostrar su capacidad de liderazgo cuando  
las circunstancias se lo requirieron, estos empleados del Ministerio no dudaron en aplicar la  
ley como es debido._

_No contentos con los intentos desestabilizadores enmascarados bajo frases engañosas como  
_"Justicia e igualdad. Por un nuevo mundo"_, se han seguido detectando afrentas a la legítima  
autoridad del Ministerio._

_Sin embargo, gracias a la colaboración de prestigiosas y legendarias familias como los Ogden  
y los Flint, los Aurors han conseguido imponerse sobre el caos, devolviéndonos la tranquilidad  
a todos los habitantes del mundo mágico._

_Estas valerosas actuaciones serán merecidamente premiadas con Órdenes de Merlín – Segunda  
Clase - por el provisional Ministro de la Magia, Truman Llorch, quien además anticipó que dentro  
de poco se celebrarán elecciones entre los habitantes que aún tengan un mínimo de respeto por  
la ley. Una multitud de conocidas voces se han mostrado en apoyo, entre las que podemos mencionar…_

El artículo continuaba en el interior del diario, pero Harry no siguió leyendo y le pasó el diario a Nicolas y Ted. Ron intercambió una mirada tanto con Harry como con Draco, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

Los otros dos parecían estar en la misma situación.


	32. Felices Fiestas

**Capítulo 31:**** Felices Fiestas**

* * *

Alyssa le dio el toque final a su maquillaje -un leve rubor en sus mejillas- y observó su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Dos pequeños broches de plata recogían mechones oscuros y brillantes a un lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo en un simple y juvenil peinado.

Su túnica de gala le daba un aspecto aún más delicado, con su color azul pálido y el estilo princesa del vestido, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas. Sin embargo, la capa corta, que llegaba poco más allá de su cadera, y los guantes hasta la muñeca, ambos de un color gris muy claro, parecían darle una edad mayor a los doce años que en realidad tenía. La falta de expresión de su rostro contribuía a esto último.

- Está usted preciosa, señorita Alyssa. –la elogió Dipsy, su elfina.

La chica le sonrió un instante, y durante ese efímero segundo, su rostro se iluminó. Inmediatamente después, sin embargo, volvía a ser inexpresivo.

- Será mejor que baje, señorita. –le recomendó la elfina.

Alyssa asintió, y luego se volvió resueltamente su reflejo, que le devolvió la mirada algo pálido. No estaba segura si se debía a su humor o a que no había tenido apetito en todas las vacaciones.

- Tienes razón. Cuanto antes baje, antes terminará todo.

Momentos después, bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el comedor, donde sus padres, los señores Flint y el hijo de éstos últimos la estaban aguardando para comenzar la cena de Navidad.

Kurt Flint la miró con apreciación. Nunca le había prestado atención en ese sentido, pero no podía negar que tendría una esposa muy linda. Alyssa captó esta mirada y la devolvió con un casi imperceptible gesto de repugnancia.

Si bien ambas familias hablaban amistosamente sobre variados temas, Alyssa opinaba que era evidente que a los Flint sólo les interesaba su fortuna, y a sus padres los contactos políticos y accesos a otros círculos de familias de sangre pura que los otros le brindarían. Si bien eran de sangre pura y tenían dinero, muchos de sus antepasados habían sido poco más que empleados del Ministerio.

Le dirigieron la palabra varias veces, pero en todas las ocasiones intentó ser lo más breve posible y hacer a hablar a su interlocutor, para no tener que esforzarse en ser amable. No le resultó muy difícil con Kurt, al contrario de lo que ella se había imaginado, dado que al parecer le encantaba hablar sobre sí mismo, sus amigos, sus contactos, sus habilidades mágicas, su (supuesto) dinero y así sucesivamente. Alyssa se preguntó por un instante si el chico estaba tratando de impresionarla, pero luego concluyó en que le importaba un bledo.

Parecía haber generado un repentino interés en todo el asunto del compromiso, como pudo comprobar más tarde, al finalizar la cena, cuando le pidió que le mostrara los jardines de Ogden Palace.

Sus padres y el señor y la señora Flint la miraron expectantes, aguardando su respuesta. Cuando su silencio se comenzó a tornar insostenible, una excusa apareció milagrosamente por su mente.

- De verdad me encantaría, pero creo que sería inapropiado estar a solas cuando todavía Kurt no es mi prometido.

Los visitantes, especialmente Kurt, se mostraron algo contrariados ante la negativa, pero Annelise excusó nuevamente a su hija, alegando que había sido educada bajo las más estrictas y tradicionales normas del decoro, y que no se podía esperar menos de ella. Fue la primera vez en su vida que recordaba estar agradecida por algo que había dicho su madre.

Sin embargo, sabía que la cuestión no había finalizado allí. Efectivamente, no bien se habían retirado los Flint, Annelise se dirigió irritada a su hija. Algo que solía pasar bastante seguido porque era el humor más recurrente en la mujer.

- Presta atención a mis palabras. –le advirtió, subiendo la voz progresivamente. – Es la _última_ vez que tolero un comportamiento insolente tuyo de esta manera. ¡Vas a comportarte como se espera de ti, y más vale que empieces terminando esa vulgaridad de… de… -no parecía querer nombrar la palabra "Quidditch"-…deporte que ahora practicas!

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su hija se giró hacia las cocinas, donde empezó a ordenar a los elfos que levantaran la mesa y limpiaran todo. Alyssa intentó mantenerse impertérrita, y se volvió a su padre, esperando algún sermón parecido. Buscando disimular que se sentía intimidada por Cassius, le espetó desafiante:

- Supongo que también me pedirás que ande por ahí con Flint y que deje de jugar al Quidditch.

El hombre torció su boca en una mueca de diversión, y luego le habló en el característico tono sosegado que solía emplear, tan distante al de su madre, pero que ella temía mucho más.

- No me podría importar menos lo que hagas en la escuela ya sea Quidditch, Gobstones, o lo que se te antoje. Lo único que pretendo de ti es que no interfieras en mis planes. Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, Alyssa. –ella tragó saliva involuntariamente. - Las consecuencias no serán en absoluto agradables para ti.

Acto seguido, dejó a Alyssa en el vestíbulo, sola, rodeada de fastuosos decorados, pero preguntándose qué había en las fiestas que hacía que las personas las aguardaran ansiosas. Si había esperado entenderlo en esta oportunidad, no lo logró.

**º º º**

Ted miró la aguja del reloj de la sala de estar de "Shell Cottage", a donde había sido invitado junto a su abuela Andrómeda a pasar el Año Nuevo. No faltaba mucho para la medianoche, y eso significaba sólo una cosa: en minutos sabría si Victoire había decidido casarse o no con él, y estaba tan nervioso que no podía prestarle atención a lo que Louis y Dominique, sentados cada uno a su lado, le estaban contando entusiasmados sobre Beauxbatons.

- ¡Papá! –chilló Louis, celoso. – ¡Teddy no me está prestando atención porque está mirando a Victoire!

La chica en cuestión, que había estado hablando con Andrómeda sobre el nuevo puesto de Ted en Hogwarts, lo miró divertida, a diferencia de Bill, quien, si bien no concebía otra persona para su hija, no podía evitar tener ganas de estrangularlo de vez en cuando. ¡Estaban hablando de su _pequeña_ Vic! En ocasiones no podía creer cuánto había crecido, y, lamentablemente para Ted, él solía ser el que más frecuentemente se lo hacía recordar.

Antes de que Bill pudiera pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, Ted se le anticipó.

- ¡Por supuesto que te estaba escuchando, Louis! –improvisó.- Sólo que me quedé _muy _impresionado con lo que estabas diciendo.

- ¿Y qué estaba diciendo? –rebatió el chico, mordaz. Al otro lado de la mesa, Bill le sonrió a su hijo con aprobación.

- ¡Sí! –insistió Dominique sonriendo con picardía. - ¿Qué estaba diciendo, Teddy?

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, mirándolo, y Ted había comenzado a ponerse algo nervioso. Afortunadamente, Fleur salió a su rescate.

- Louis, Minique, déjenlo respirar. ¿Por qué no salimos al patio? Podemos jugar con la nieve mientras esperamos que sean las doce.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, incluso Andrómeda, que a pesar de su edad, seguía manteniendo una admirable vitalidad. Además, estaba ansiosa por ver los prometedores fuegos artificiales que les había traído George Weasley unos días antes.

Louis se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes dirigirle a Ted una mirada maliciosa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Si asistiera a Hogwarts, Ted estaba seguro de que el mocoso estaría en Slytherin. No lo malinterpreten, quería mucho a Louis, pero tenía la impresión de que adoraba destrozar su tiempo a solas con Victoire.

Una vez afuera, mientras sus familiares charlaban animadamente, Ted se acercó a Victoire y la abrazó por detrás. No vieron a Dominique y Louise intercambiar una mirada entre ellos y agacharse al suelo, repleto de nieve.

- ¿Sabes? –comentó Victoire-, muchos otras parejas hubieran desistido después de tantas salidas horrorosas y no poder ponerse de acuerdo en casi nada.

Ted sonrió.

- No fueron tan malas. –intentó negar.

- Ted, por favor. –lo contradijo la chica, mirándolo un instante por encima de su hombro.

- De acuerdo, fueron un desastre. –admitió. – Pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos.

- En el fondo. –precisó la chica.

- Sí, _muy_ en el fondo, pero nos divertimos. –agregó Ted.

Quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Victoire se giró sobre sí misma para poder mirar a los ojos a Ted. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos mientras el corazón del chico comenzaba a latir aceleradamente, anticipando el momento que había estado esperando toda la noche.

Merlín, casi toda su vida, si era sincero consigo mismo.

- Pensé que me iba a costar mucho decidirme, pero no fue así. –él no podía decir nada. De repente, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir y sólo podía concentrarse en Victoire, y en lo que ella estaba diciendo, en este crucial momento que sabía definiría gran parte de su futuro. – Todavía creo que no es el momento, pero… -hizo una pausa, en la cual sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos, y durante la cual Ted sintió que su corazón iba decir "basta, hasta aquí llegué"-… sé, estoy segura, y no sabes cuánto Ted, de que sí quiero…

_¡PAF!_

Victoire cerró los ojos un momento mientras era salpicada por los restos de una bola de nieve que le había dado de lleno a Ted en la nuca, y risas estallaban cerca de ellos. Ella miró por encima del hombro de su novio (¿podía empezar a llamarlo prometido?), y en ese momento tuvo ganas de asesinar a Louis y Dominique en el acto.

- Sí, yo también quiero matarlos. –le sonrió Ted, al ver la mirada en los ojos de Victoire. – Pero antes…

No terminó lo que iba a decir, sino que colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Victoire y la besó.

La nieve había empezado a caerle por la espalda, y fuegos artificiales habían comenzado a estallar por encima de sus cabezas, iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

**º º º**

Ted y Victoire observaron a las demás personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa, quienes les devolvieron la mirada expectantes. No solían reunirse, pero cuando lo hacían, los encuentros solían ser bastante explosivos.

Eric y Charlotte, mejores amigos de Victoire, habían estado charlando animadamente con Ferdinand, Jack y Mark, inseparables amistades de Ted. Sin embargo, ahora que Ted había pedido silencio (Victoire no podía hacerse oír entre tanto griterío), estaban callados, y anticipando (y adivinando) lo que el chico quería contarles.

- Tengo… _tenemos_…- se corrigió, tomando de la mano a Victoire-… tenemos algo importante que decirles.

- ¿Terminaron porque eres gay? –se le anticipó Mark. Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su amigo golpeó la mesa con el puño y lo señaló. – Lo sabía.

- Cállate, Mark. –le espetó Ted, mientras los demás reían.

- Oh, ¿era un chiste? –fingió decepcionarse Eric.

- Sí, lo siento. –se disculpó Ted, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. El otro chico se encogió de hombros.

- No hay problema.

- Lo que _de verdad_ queríamos decirles…–los interrumpió Victoire, y todos volvieron a guardar silencio-… es que estamos comprometidos. –anunció, sin más.

Todos los demás comensales del lugar donde se habían reunido a comer miraron sorprendidos ante el estruendo que surgió de la concurrida mesa de los chicos, que, mientras se levantaban a saludar a Ted y Victoire, habían soltado diversas exclamaciones ("¡Felicitaciones!", "Oh, Merlín", "¡Al fin!, "¡NO!" –esta última de parte de Lotte y Ferdinand, escépticos del matrimonio, aunque se los notaba también felices).

Luego de que el alboroto se calmara –levemente-, Lotte hizo la esperada pregunta.

- ¿Y cuándo se casan?

Ted y Victoire intercambiaron una mirada rápida, como poniéndose de acuerdo en un instante.

- Todavía no lo hemos decidido. En un par de años. –contestó Ted, y a su lado, Victoire asintió.

- Disfruten el tiempo que les queda. –les aconsejó Ferdinand, con cierto tono sombrío, aunque con un dejo de diversión en los ojos.

- Cierra la boca, Ferdinand. –le espetó Eric, y para que efectivamente fuera así, aprovechando que estaba sentado a su lado, tomó lo que no había terminado de su sándwich y se lo estampó en la boca.

Mientras Ferdinand tosía e intentaba digerir el sándwich, los demás rieron y siguieron conversando y festejando el anuncio. El pensamiento que rondaba la mente tanto de Ted como de Victoire era el mismo: tenían a los mejores amigos del mundo.

**º º º**

Scorpius mordió disimuladamente el borde de su pluma mientras hacía la tarea que les habían dejado para las vacaciones, como correspondía, los últimos días de las mismas. El placentero sabor de los dulces de Honeydukes inundó su paladar. Eran soberbios, tenía que admitirlo. Pero como él debía guardar la compostura (un Malfoy no podía andar por ahí con ranas de chocolate, por ejemplo), el regalo de Albus había sido ideal.

El chico en cuestión estaba escribiendo un pergamino delante de él y Scorpius se preguntó qué le había parecido la capa que le había regalado (que tenía un encantamiento repelente al agua que la hacía ideal para volar en cualquier ocasión). Albus seguía volando a menudo, ahora más frecuentemente con su hermano, y pensó que sería un buen regalo. Como no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, Scorpius había comenzado a dudar de que le hubiera gustado.

- Al, ¿qué te pareció la capa? –le preguntó en un tono fingidamente desinteresado, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista de su pergamino.

Albus le devolvió la mirada confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A la capa que te regalé para Navidad. –especificó el rubio, levemente molesto por tener que repetirse.

- No me regalaste ninguna capa para Navidad –le dijo Albus, ahora más confundido que antes. – De hecho, no recibí ningún regalo tuyo. Eres un tacaño, Scor. –le espetó, aunque no parecía decirlo seriamente. Su sonrisa lo confirmaba.

Si Albus estaba confundido, no era nada comparado a Scorpius. ¿Cómo que no le había regalado nada? ¡Había ordenado la capa por correo lechuza! Lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Podía ser que el vendedor del lugar no la había enviado como él había solicitado? Si fue así, entonces era un imbécil, no sólo por arruinar su regalo para Albus, sino por hacer enojar a un Malfoy. Esperaba que no hubiera pasado algo similar con el de Alyssa, si bien no eran del mismo lugar.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla de su sala común y fue a buscar a su baúl algo de polvos flu que tenía consigo por cualquier ocasión en que los necesitara. Volviendo donde estaba Al, quien había estado siguiéndolo con la mirada intrigado, se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzó los polvos, y cuando la llamarada se volvió verde, dijo, en voz fuerte, clara y bastante enojada:

- ¡Callejón Diagon, Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch!

Instantes después, por la chimenea apareció la cara de un joven de no más de veinte años, mirándolos levemente ofendido.

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Qué quieres?

Scorpius pasó por alto totalmente la primera pregunta, y contestó la segunda.

- Quiero que me expliques por qué no se entregó la capa de Quidditch que compré y ordené que estuviera aquí en Navidad. –le espetó, no muy amablemente.

- ¿Tu nombre? –le preguntó el chico, contrariado por el modo en el que se le estaban dirigiendo.

- Scorpius Malfoy.

Con una última mirada de irritación, la cara del joven desapareció unos instantes. Cuando Scorpius estaba por insistirle para que se apurara, volvió a aparecer.

- No pudimos cobrar el dinero en Gringotts. –le dijo. Acto seguido, le tiró un pergamino que cayó a los pies de Scorpius. – La próxima vez, recuerda pagar. Y por favor consíguete un par de modales.

El rostro del vendedor de la tienda desapareció, y las llamas volvieron a su color natural.

Scorpius recogió el pergamino y lo desenrolló bruscamente. Tenía el sello de Gringotts, y abajo tenía transcripta una nota que reconoció como escrita por su padre.

_Comunicamos por la presente que su solicitud de retirar _17 (dicisiete) galeones  
y 7 (siete) sickles _de la bóveda bajo la titularidad de _Draco Malfoy _y _Astoria  
Greengrass de Malfoy_, ha sido denegada._

_Motivo:  
__Autorización de firmante revocada. _(la oración estaba escrita en tinta roja)

_Transcribimos a continuación una copia fiel de la nota que así lo establece. El  
original se encuentra en poder de Gringotts, y sólo podrá ser solicitado por los  
titulares._

Yo, Draco Malfoy, en pleno ejercicio de mi voluntad y en calidad de titular, retiro  
temporalmente la autorización de Scorpius Malfoy a disponer de los fondos  
depositados en mi bóveda.

(a continuación se hallaba su firma).

Albus observó como Scorpius se había quedado paralizado y se levantó para ver qué le ocurría. Su amigo levantó la mirada de la nota y se la enseñó, aún estupefacto por su contenido. Albus quedó en un estado similar al finalizar de leerla.

- Pero… qué… ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sin entender.

- No tengo idea. –le contestó Scorpius.

- ¿Hiciste algo…? –volvió a cuestionar el chico.

- No, no que mi padre… -se detuvo en seco al recordar la fotografía que James Potter le había sacado cuando le había teñido el pelo de rojo, amenazándolo con mostrársela a Draco. - ¿Crees que tu hermano le envió la foto?

Albus negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, recordando el incidente.

- No, dijo que no lo haría, y no lo hará. –Scorpius lo miró escéptico. – Escucha, es mi hermano, lo conozco, y además es un Gryffindor.

El rubio suspiró, y asintió derrotado.

- Entonces no tengo idea de qué…

Se paró en seco nuevamente al recordar otro momento de su vida que podría haber causado tal reacción de su padre.

- Merlín, ya sé que fue. –dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento y el recuerdo le volvía a la mente, de color escarlata y dorado. Albus aguardaba expectante la explicación. – El Baile de Bienvenida, Al. La apuesta, las túnicas de Gryffindor. –le explicó a su amigo.

Albus recordó que todo el colegio se había enterado gracias a que él, en ese momento enfadado con Scorpius, lo había puesto al descubierto. La palabra que su cerebro proveyó en primer lugar fue "celos", pero no fue así: se había enojado porque luego del beso que había compartido con Alyssa, y el malentendido de que Scorpius era el prometido de la chica, había pensado que estaban guardando secretos de él. Sí, sólo eso. Y no se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? –preguntó, inocentemente.

- No lo sé, Al, de cualquier forma. Todo el colegio me vio. Cualquiera le pudo haber contado.

- Apuesto a que fue Flint. –apuntó Albus inmediatamente, no porque él le hubiera contado algo al señor Malfoy. Jamás haría eso. Simplemente no quería que su nombre pasara en absoluto por la cabeza de su amigo.

- Puede ser. Pero antes de ocuparnos de Flint tengo que hablar con mi padre. Tengo que convencerlo de alguna manera.

**º º º**

- Por favor, Profesora, tengo que hablar con mi padre. ¡Es una cuestión de vida o muerte! –le rogó Scorpius a Minerva McGonagall.

La mujer soltó un suspiro de hastío. El chico le había estado insistiendo por los últimos quince minutos que tenía que hablar en persona con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿De vida o muerte? –le preguntó, escéptica.

Scorpius pensó en la cantidad de oro que había en la bóveda de los Malfoy.

- De vida o muerte. –asintió, seriamente.

McGonagall lo observó detenidamente. No le creía en absoluto que fuera de vida o muerte, pero el chico la había exasperado. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que pedía no era significativo, accedió.

- Cinco minutos, señor Malfoy. Y aquí en mi despacho.

- Excelentes habilidades de persuasión. –comentó Phineas Nigellus. – Digno de llevar sangre Black en sus venas.

Scorpius levantó la vista hacia el retrato del hombre que habló, vestido con túnicas del color del escudo de Slytherin, y asumió que hacía el comentario por su abuela. Sonrió satisfecho. Aunque no conocía su nombre, que un director que había pertenecido a su casa lo elogiara lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

- ¿Estás seguro, Phineas? –le cuestionó el retrato de otro hombre, mucho más viejo y con anteojos en forma de medialuna. Scorpius dejó de sonreír. No le gustaba ese retrato. Las pocas veces que había estado en la habitación y lo había observado a los ojos, tenía la sensación de que podía ver a través de él. – Yo diría más bien que es un excelente mentiroso. Pero claro, ambas cualidades no son excluyentes.

- No sólo no son excluyentes, Dumbledore, sino que juntas, pueden llevar a una persona a la grandeza.

- O a la perdición.

- Son puntos de vista, Dumbledore. Son sólo puntos de vista.

Scorpius decidió ignorar el debate que se había formado entre los magos para tomar un puñado de polvos flu. Miró determinadamente la chimenea, y dijo "Estudio de la Mansión Malfoy" intentando que sus nervios no se reflejaran en su voz. Eligió el estudio porque su padre pasaba allí gran parte de su tiempo.

- ¿Padre? –llamó. Si tenía que hacerlo se agacharía y hablaría por la chimenea. Pero tener una parte del cuerpo en un lado y la cabeza en el otro era una sensación que aborrecía.

Afortunadamente, Draco se encontraba en la habitación cuando su hijo lo llamó, de modo que, intrigado, se dirigió a él.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Estoy en el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. –Draco se tomó de las sienes un instante. ¿Otra vez en problemas? No es que le molestara. Le molestaba la idea de tener que ir a hablar con McGonagall nuevamente. - ¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesitaría hablar contigo en persona. –le pidió.

Draco asintió por más que Scorpius no pudiera verlo, e instantes después, se encontraba delante de su hijo.

- Profesora. –saludó escuetamente.

- Señor Malfoy. - contestó ella en el mismo tono. – Por favor sean breves. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Padre e hijo dieron unos pasos para alejarse del escritorio de McGonagall y comenzaron a hablar en un tono sosegado. El hechizo _Muffliato_ era innecesario para la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius? ¿Por qué esta urgencia?

- Me enteré de que... –Scorpius recordó las palabras de la carta de Gringotts-… me revocaste el permiso para usar el dinero de Gringotts.

Draco asintió pero no dijo nada. En realidad había intentado desheredarlo, pero al ver que necesitaba también el acuerdo de Astoria, quien se había negado rotundamente por semejante estupidez (que no lo era, dicho sea de paso), se percató de que podía suspender "temporalmente" el permiso de usar la bóveda de Gringotts por su cuenta, sin que ella se percatara. Scorpius iba a enderezarse como que él se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Deberías saber por qué, Scorpius. –le contestó su padre.

El chico tragó saliva.

- ¿Es porque te enteraste de que tuve que usar las túnicas de Gryffindor?

Draco fingió ignorancia.

- No lo sé. ¿Has hecho otra cosa que avergüence el apellido Malfoy?

- N-no. –se apresuró a negar Scorpius.

- Entonces sí, debe de ser por eso. –concluyó Draco, percibiendo la incomodidad de su hijo. Se lo tenía merecido. Tal vez así aprendiera que hay ciertas cosas que no deben hacerse.

- Fue culpa de Weasley, padre. –se intentó excusar Scorpius. Insultar a los Weasley siempre daba buenos resultados.

- ¿De Weasley? –repitió Draco, aunque no parecía enojado. En realidad, Scorpius no podía leer muy bien sus expresiones. - ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

Scorpius estaba por explicar que había perdido una apuesta pero se detuvo a tiempo. Quién sabe qué diría su padre si se enteraba la versión completa de la humillación.

- Ella… -intentó comenzar, pero no supo qué excusa inventar, de modo que bajó la vista.

- Scorpius, sinceramente no me importa. –dijo Draco, cuando era evidente que el chico no iba a hablar más. – No me importa qué hagan Weasley, Potter, o quien sea. Me importa que aprendas que existe algo llamado orgullo, y que tienes que empezar a mantenerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió.

- Lo prometo. De hecho, no me volveré a acercar a Weasley, padre. –dijo, con firmeza, para intentar convencerlo. – Pero necesito volver a usar el dinero de la cuenta. Por favor. –terminó, casi rogando.

Draco lo miró fijamente unos instantes.

- De acuerdo. Pero más vale que cumplas esa promesa, Scorpius.

Él no lo sabía, mientras asentía y su padre le sonreía escuetamente, pero no sería fácil cumplirla. No señor.

**º º º**

Era la víspera del día en que las vacaciones finalizaban, y la primera oportunidad de honrar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre se le presentó a Scorpius.

Estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca para darle un toque final a su redacción de Historia de la Magia, cuando al llegar a la misma, la persona que menos deseaba ver pero que era más probable que estuviera allí salió del lugar.

- Malfoy.

- Molly.

Mientras que Rose parecía levemente sorprendida de encontrarlo allí, Scorpius no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué implicaba exactamente lo que le había prometido a su padre? ¿No debía hablarle en absoluto, o sí? ¿Tendría que insultarla de vez en cuando o ignorarla por completo?

Mientras Scorpius se debatía acerca de cómo actuar frente a Rose, la chica recordó que había podido entablar una conversación medianamente normal con él, y decidió darle otro intento.

- ¿Estabas por hacer la redacción para Historia de la Magia?

Scorpius la miró sorprendido y olvidó por un momento su promesa.

- ¿Cómo sabías?

- Es lo que todo el mundo deja para último momento. Por ser la materia más aburrida. –explicó.

El chico sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Eres capaz de pensar que una materia es aburrida? No te creo, Molly.

Ella se sonrojó.

- De hecho, pienso que es muy interesante. Estaba repitiendo lo que dicen los demás. –dudó un momento en seguir pero continuó. - Hay muchas cosas que explican la forma en que el mundo mágico funciona hoy y por qué no podría ser de otra.

Scorpius observó como la chica fruncía los labios y dedujo que se moría de ganas de agregar algo más. Como hasta ahora no lo había aburrido, y además, su padre no estaba allí, le pidió que siguiera.

- Por ejemplo, Gringotts. Aunque muchos magos han estado pidiendo que se le saque a los duendes el control del banco…

- ¿Han estado pidiendo eso? –se sorprendió Scorpius.

Rose parecía desconcertada por la pregunta.

- ¿Lees el diario, Malfoy?

- No. –contestó este, con total sinceridad. – Me aburre.

La chica había tomado el comentario casi como una afrenta personal.

- Pero debes enterarte de las cosas que pasan, y además…

- Molly. –la interrumpió. – ¿Gringotts?

Rose se debatió entre seguir recriminándole por no informarse o terminar de explicar lo que sucedía con Gringotts. Ganó lo segundo.

- No podrán, salvo que estén dispuestos a enfrentar a los duendes con violencia.

- Pero si el dinero…

- Ellos no tienen el mismo concepto de propiedad que nosotros. –le dijo, casi como si estuviera leyendo del libro. – Consideran que las cosas son de quien las hace, y ellos son los que hacen los galeones, sickles y knuts.

Scorpius asintió, procesando la información.

- Así que eso es lo que explica Binns en clase.

- Deberías empezar a escucharlo.

- Déjame pensarlo… -hizo una pausa en la que fingió reflexionarlo. - No.

Acto seguido, se giró para entrar a la biblioteca, dando la conversación por terminada.

- Malfoy. – lo llamó Rose.

Scorpius se dio vuelta, y esperó que la chica siguiera. Parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente lo miró resuelta.

- Yo ya terminé mi redacción. ¿Quieres… -titubeó –…quieres que te ayude a terminar la tuya?

El alumno de Slytherin estaba por contestar que sí cuando el rostro de su padre se le vino a la mente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo veía estudiando, o de hecho, hablando en ese momento con la chica de Gryffindor? Una sensación parecida al pánico se apoderó de él.

- ¡No! –contestó, bruscamente.

Rose lo miró un instante con el orgullo herido, y, sin decir otra palabra, se fue prácticamente corriendo por el corredor que la llevaría al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

¿Qué había estado pensando?

**º º º**

- Rosie, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Anne, preocupada.

Finalizadas las vacaciones, los alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban en los invernaderos preparando la tierra para una nueva plantación de bubotubérculos que sería su proyecto de Botánica para los próximos meses. Rose estaba revolviendo la tierra con tal brusquedad que había salpicado un poco fuera del cantero.

La chica asintió sucintamente.

-Estoy bien, Annie. No te preocupes.

Anne no preguntó nada más, pero no pudo evitar observar como la chica parecía estar descargando emociones en la inocente porción de tierra que le había tocado. Finalmente, la clase terminó, y todos comenzaron a prepararse para irse, Joss a una velocidad bastante notable, en opinión de Anne.

- Por favor, no olviden antes de retirarse entregarme sus redacciones sobre el uso de bubotubérculos en pociones y ungüentos. –les pidió Neville, mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunas herramientas que habían quedado tiradas.

Rose, Anne y Joss estaban por la puerta del invernadero, esta última esperándolas ansiosa, cuando escucharon a su profesor llamarlas. Mejor dicho, a una de ellas solamente.

- Señorita Abercrombie, por favor, ¿podría quedarse un momento? –le preguntó amablemente.

Rose y Anne la miraron intrigadas, mientras Joss le dirigía una mirada aprehensiva al profesor. Sin alternativa, les hizo una seña a sus dos amigas para que siguieran sin ella, y se acercó a Neville. Casi había logrado irse. Rose y Anne decidieron esperarla afuera del invernadero para volver juntas al castillo.

- Tengo la impresión de que no me ha entregado la redacción que pedí, ¿puede ser? –le preguntó, una vez que el resto de los alumnos se fueron.

- Yo… me olvidé de hacerla, señor. –se excusó Jessica, desviando la mirada.

- Que extraño. Hubiera puesto las manos en pus de bubotubérculos que la señorita Weasley se lo habría recordado.

Joss lo miró confundida, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que debería saber qué le ocurrirían a las manos del profesor si hacía eso.

- Lo siento, profesor. –murmuró avergonzada.

- Jessica, estoy preocupado por ti. –dijo Neville, ignorando las disculpas. No le interesaba hacerla sentir mal. Quería saber qué le ocurría que había dejado de hacer los deberes. – Es la segunda vez que no entregas la tarea. Pensé que necesitabas más tiempo, y que se solucionaría con las vacaciones, pero no fue así. ¿Quieres contarme qué te ocurre?

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? ¿Que había estado escapándose del colegio para encontrarse con Ashton, el cantante de la banda que admiraba? ¡No podía! El Profesor Longbottom era muy buena persona, pero no dejaba de ser profesor. No podía decirle.

- No puedo, profesor. Lo siento. –se disculpó nuevamente. - Pero intentaré esforzarme más.

Neville la miró detenidamente y asintió. Joss había comenzado a retirarse cuando el hombre la llamó nuevamente.

- Señorita Abercrombie, si en algún momento cambia de idea, puede confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

Ni bien había cerrado la puerta del invernadero que Rose y Anne le pidieron que les contara qué había pasado.

- No era nada importante. –contestó. – Tan sólo quería hablarme de algo que había puesto en mi redacción. ¿Volvemos?

Se sintió mal por mentirles a sus amigas, que se veían preocupadas. Anne especialmente le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Para evitar que le hicieran más preguntas, cambió de tema.

- ¿Cómo creen que será nuestra primera clase de Transformaciones con el nuevo profesor?

**º º º**

Harry simuló estar sumamente interesado en los artículos que ofrecía una tienda de instrumentos mágicos mientras escuchaba a dos brujas hablar al lado suyo. Su reflejo en el vidrio mostraba a un hombre de edad avanzada con el cabello blanco y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Tenía que admitirlo: Ocultación y Disfraces había sido una de sus materias preferidas.

- Bertha, es como yo te digo.

- ¿Piensas que será por eso? ¿Porque el padre es _muggle_? –preguntó, en voz prácticamente inaudible. Las orejas extensibles que había disimulado con un encantamiento desilusionador, sin embargo, le permitieron escuchar la conversación con claridad.

- ¡Pero claro! Lo leí en _El profeta_. Cuanto menos ascendencia mágica, más mediocre es el mago.

- ¿Pero estás segura? –la otra asintió. – Pero si tantos años nos dijeron que…

- Mentían, Bertha. - la interrumpió la otra. – Los de sangre pura quieren que no sepamos la verdad. Quieren agarrarnos desprevenidos y cuando menos los esperemos…

No terminó la frase, pero la mujer llamada Bertha dio un respingo.

- ¿Pero qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? –se angustió.

- Prométeme que no dirás nada.

- Por supuesto. –se apresuró a contestar la otra.

- Existe una poción. Dicen que sale una fortuna, pero… -se interrumpió, al parecer, consciente de que estaban en un espacio público. – Vamos, Bertha, te contaré en casa mientras tomamos té.

Instantes después, ya habían desaparecido. Finalmente, una de sus salidas de la Mansión Malfoy para recabar información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico había dado sus frutos. Más allá de la estupidez sobre la supuesta relación entre las habilidades mágicas y la ascendencia (que era totalmente inexistente), algo había captado su atención:

¿De qué poción estaban hablando?

* * *

**¡No me digan que no estoy cumpliendo! :D**

**Después de un día bastante catastrófico en que me quedé sin luz y sin internet, aquí está con mucha velocidad el nuevo capítulo.**

**Pero he de decirles que estoy triste.**

**Sí, triste.**

**¿Por qué no me dicen qué les parece? Aunque sea un :) o un :(**

**Por favor!**

**Es mi única recompensa.**

**Porfa.**

**Si?**


	33. El Elíxir

**Capítulo 32: El Elíxir**

* * *

La cueva de Hogsmeade albergaba nuevamente a un grupo de magos y brujas, los cuales parecían estar aguardando a alguien, sentados en un círculo en el centro de la cueva. A diferencia de la última reunión que habían tenido, esta vez el número de presentes era menor.

Además de la elemental presencia de Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Astoria, sólo había pocos magos más: George Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jeremiah Swane y Aydan Lockhart. Habían acordado comunicarle los puntos más relevantes a los que no podían asistir a todos los encuentros, y de esa forma, también, no levantar sospechas con un excesivo número de personas dando vuelta por los alrededores de Hogsmeade.

- Creo que lo más admirable que tiene el entrenamiento de Aurors es que les permiten hacer unos almohadones alucinantes. – comentó George Weasley, mientras se acomodaba en el círculo formado por las personas allí reunidas, bajo una gran cantidad de velas suspendidas sobre sus cabezas.

Todos rieron. Hermione también negó con la cabeza un instante, en un movimiento de censura ante lo que George admiraba del entrenamiento de las fuerzas de seguridad. Sin embargo, el gesto perdió todo peso por la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Apuesto a que es en lo único en que Weasley podría obtener un "Extraordinario". –lo provocó Draco a Ron, mirándolo con sorna.

Astoria rodó los ojos ante la actitud de Draco. A veces se preguntaba si los años habían contribuido a su madurez. Este tipo de comentarios la hacían pensar que no lo habían afectado en absoluto. Alrededor del resto solía controlarse más, pero parecía que Ronald Weasley hacía salir a relucir al Draco provocador, insultante y mordaz. Al menos, a un nuevo nivel que las demás personas no lograban. Ni siquiera Harry Potter. Ella suponía que era porque el pelirrojo era mucho más explosivo en sus reacciones, lo que las hacía, solo por ese hecho, más interesantes.

Ron le dirigió una mirada enfadada por unos instantes, y luego le espetó.

- No, también podría obtener un "Extraordinario" en patear traseros de magos imbéciles y arrogantes. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

El rostro de Draco adoptó un gesto confundido.

- No veo por qué me dices eso, Weasley. Yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

Ron soltó una carcajada incrédula.

- No sólo que lo eres, sino que además…

- Cuidado, Ron. –lo frenó George, con expresión preocupada. Su hermano dirigió su atención a él. Le habló en tono confidencial, aunque perfectamente audible para el resto. – Creo que estás a punto de herir sus sentimientos.

- No tiene. –le contestó Ron a George.

El pelirrojo de mayor edad lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡Ron! ¡Acabas de hacerlo! Ahora el pobre estará llorando por días desconsoladamente.

Draco se enderezó en su lugar, fulminando a los dos sonrientes pelirrojos, pero antes de que pudiera contestarles, la persona que habían estado aguardando hizo su aparición frente a ellos, efectivamente interrumpiendo su discusión.

- Buenas noches.

- Ralph, estábamos esperándote. –lo saludó Harry. El otro asintió brevemente a modo de saludo. - Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Has podido averiguar algo sobre lo que te conté?

Una vez en su lugar, el Auror hizo un ademán afirmativo con su cabeza y se dirigió a Harry, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia los demás para incluirlos en la conversación.

- Sí, señor. Al parecer, la poción de la que usted me habló es algo que maneja Llorch por su cuenta.

- ¿No estabas al tanto de todo, Velak? –le cuestionó Kingsley con su voz grave. No confiaba en el otro mago, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

- No. –negó el aludido, sin dejarse intimidar. – Al principio solía ser así, pero recientemente Llorch está tomando más confianza en su capacidad de líder y ha comenzado a reservarse muchas cosas para sí mismo. Creo que ni Merrick está al tanto de todos sus planes.

Kingsley no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la explicación, aunque parecía querer interrogarlo nuevamente. Harry, sin embargo, estaba más interesado por el resto del relato que seguir escuchando cuestionamientos a Ralph Velak.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- La llaman "Elíxir de Pureza", señor. –explicó. – No conozco los detalles de sus ingredientes ni su preparación, pero se vende con la promesa de aumentar la cantidad de sangre puramente mágica de un hechicero.

- ¿Y alguien compra semejante estupidez? –preguntó Ron, escéptico.

Ralph asintió.

- A pesar de que la poción vale una fortuna, casi cincuenta galeones, las existencias son mínimas. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con Llorch no es ninguna estupidez. Dice haberla probado en _squibs_ y haberlos vuelto magos ordinarios.

- ¿Es posible? –inquirió Harry a Hermione. De acuerdo a su propio conocimiento del mundo mágico, era imposible, pero no quería subestimar la situación. Ella, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a otro de los presentes.

- Creo que Jeremiah Swane es la persona adecuada para contestar eso. Las experimentaciones de este tipo caen bajo su especialidad, ¿verdad?

Todos dirigieron su mirada al ex Director del Departamento de Misterios, expectantes.

- No puedo responder eso, me temo. –se excusó.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Ron.

- Usted lo sabe, Weasley. Un inefable no puede hablar de su trabajo.

- ¿Acaso importa ya? Todos hemos sido destituidos de nuestros cargos. –repuso el pelirrojo.

- Eso es irrelevante. Los asuntos del Departamento de Misterios no son como el resto de los departamentos.

- Sí, sí, todos asumen que su departamento es el más importante. –le contestó Ron, rodando los ojos.

- No me refiero a eso. –lo contradijo Jeremiah, sin alterarse. – Me refiero a que estaría poniendo mi vida en peligro si hablara, y eso es lo máximo que puedo decirles sobre el tema.

No se escuchó nada por unos instantes luego de que el mago hiciera dicho comentario. El resto parecía estar procesando la información.

- Juramentos Inquebrantables. –razonó Hermione, dirigiéndose al inefable para que se le confirmara. Éste, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella siguió, de todas formas, explicándole su conclusión al resto. – Ésa es la forma en que los obligan a guardar silencio sobre los asuntos internos. Si hablan, mueren.

Todos se quedaron algo estupefactos. Si bien conocían los principios básicos del Departamento de Misterios, y que nadie sabía muy bien qué hacían los inefables, nunca habrían imaginado hasta dónde llegaba el nivel de secretismo.

- ¿Tú crees que es posible lo de la poción? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione nuevamente. Si Jeremiah no podía contestar, entonces Hermione era sin duda la segunda mejor opción.

- No debería serlo. Para ello, se debería transformar totalmente la esencia de la persona. No es tan sencillo como agregarle sangre mágica a un _muggle_. Tengo entendido que se han realizado varios experimentos con _squibs _sin resultado alguno. O por lo menos, dentro de la ley. –hizo una pausa y luego concluyó: - Hasta ahora, yo afirmaría que es imposible.

- Exacto. –corroboró Ron. – Es imposible. Además, no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué un mago tomaría una poción como esa? Ya es capaz de hacer magia.

- Porque los han convencido de que cuanto más pura sea la ascendencia, más poderes tendrá el brujo. –contestó Ralph. – No tiene más que leer los artículos de supuestos investigadores que afirman desterrar la creencia de que magos mestizos y de sangre pura tienen el mismo potencial.

- Es mentira. –negó Harry.

- Con todo respeto, señor, no puede saberlo. –rebatió Ralph.

- No se necesita ningún estudio para saber que es mentira. –los interrumpió Draco.

- ¿Y cómo piensa probarlo? –le preguntó el Auror.

- No necesito probarlo yo. Ya ha sido probado. Y ustedes, los Aurors, deberían saberlo más que nadie. –le espetó.

- ¿Voldemort? –adivinó Harry, y Draco asintió.

Parecía que se iban a embarcar en nuevo debate cuando Hermione habló, anticipándose a todos.

- No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo esto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es conseguir una muestra de la poción y analizarla.

Ralph asintió.

- Intentaré conseguir una muestra.

- ¿Qué hay de las Órdenes de Merlín? –cuestionó Harry, antes de que se diera por finalizada la reunión.

- ¿Las que entregará Llorch? –preguntó Ralph. Ante el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de su ex superior continuó. – No son más que la retribución política que les prometió a los que están financiando todo esto.

- ¿Se entregarán públicamente? –le preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, según tengo entendido.

- Habrán reacciones. No todos se quedarán de brazos cruzados. –anticipó la mujer, con un semblante serio.

Ralph volvió a asentir, mostrándose de acuerdo.

- Muy probablemente. Aunque no tengo idea de cuáles puedan llegar a ser.

- Nosotros intentaremos averiguar qué tipo de respuesta se está preparando. –dictaminó Harry. – Tú intenta conseguir una muestra de esa poción y el lugar donde se entregarán las Órdenes. Si nadie tiene nada para agregar, creo que terminamos por hoy. –finalizó. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el círculo comenzó a desamarse.

George, Jeremiah y Kingsley fueron los primeros en desaparecer, seguidos por Draco y Astoria, y los cuatro nuevos habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy, con Harry al final, quien se había quedado un instante para limpiar los rastros de la reunión. Les dirigió una última mirada a Aydan Lockhart y a Ralph Velak, y desapareció.

El Auror estaba por seguir su ejemplo cuando el Profesor de Encantamientos habló.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Ralph?

**º º º**

- Estuvo a punto de morirse cuando le pregunté hace cuánto era profesor. ¿Creen que lograré matarlo antes de fin de año?

- Es muy probable. Pero mejor no lo intentes, Azkaban no tiene clase. –le recomendó Alyssa, mientras almorzaba con él y con Albus en el Gran Salón.

Estaban hablando de, aunque no lo supieran, de Nicolas Swane, quien bajo una falsa identidad era su nuevo Profesor de Transformaciones. El joven había estado a punto de tener un ataque de nervios cuando un mordaz Scorpius se puso a cuestionarlo. Ni Albus ni Alyssa se habían molestado en detenerlo, porque, francamente, había sido muy divertido.

- Además, antes él que McGonagall. –acotó Albus.

Los otros dos asintieron, mostrándose completamente de acuerdo, pero antes de que pudieran contestar, alguien se sentó al lado de Alyssa: Kurt Flint.

- ¿Tienes un momento? – le preguntó, robando algo de comida del plato de la chica.

Alyssa cerró un momento los ojos en un gesto de repugnancia y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- De hecho, no. Vete. –le espetó la chica.

Él, no obstante, lejos de verse intimidado, sonrió. Scorpius y Albus seguían expectantes el intercambio. El primero, receloso, y el segundo, intrigado por lo que podría llegar a descubrir. Si había algo que le molestaba, era que la chica guardara continuamente secretos de él.

- Pero tengo que hablar contigo. –rebatió, en un tono falsamente inocente. – Pero como quieras, puedo hacerlo aquí mismo. –le dijo, acentuando su sonrisa.

- No. –lo detuvo Alyssa inmediatamente, aunque sin levantar la voz. – Hablaremos afuera. -Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa y se fue caminando deprisa, como si quisiera cerrar el asunto rápido. Flint la siguió, sonriendo triunfante.

Albus hizo el ademán de levantarse, con un brillo determinado en sus ojos, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

- Déjala, Al. No es tu problema.

- Suéltame, Scor. –le pidió Albus, su rostro serio.

- No.

- Suéltame. –insistió, ahora más amenazante.

- No lo haré.

- Como quieras.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó el brazo que Scorpius no tenía agarrado y le pegó en el estómago. Él no era muy fuerte, y no creía haberle hecho daño en absoluto, pero el factor sorpresa había servido: el agarre de Scorpius había aflojado. Sin desperdiciar un instante, corrió hacia las puertas del Gran Salón.

Descubriría lo que la engreída le estaba ocultando, y Scorpius no iba a impedírselo.

**º º º**

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortantemente Alyssa una vez que se alejaron a una no muy larga distancia del vestíbulo. Habían doblado un pasillo pero las voces sosegadas del Gran Salón se seguían escuchando. No se había molestado en alejarse mucho más porque todos los alumnos estaban almorzando, y no había nadie allí para escucharlos.

- ¿No puedo querer hablar con mi prometida porque sí? –rebatió él, acercándose.

Alyssa sacó su varita inmediatamente. Flint se detuvo.

- Ni lo intentes, no va a funcionar. –se anticipó. – Y que quede muy claro, Flint: no soy nada tuyo.

- Lo serás a fin de año. –le recordó él.

Alyssa estaba por contestar cuando escuchó varios ruidos cerca de ellos.

**º º º**

Albus se detuvo en seco en el vestíbulo decidiendo si subía las escaleras o tomaba uno de los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras. Se decantó por esto último pero no había dado más de un paso que un brazo se le cerraba alrededor del cuello y otro por la cintura, impidiendo que avanzara.

- Suéltame, Scor. –masculló, la voz algo forzada por el brazo de su amigo. Movió los brazos intentando librarse del nuevo agarre.

- No, Al. No te metas en esto. –le pidió el otro, empleando todas sus fuerzas en detener al chico. Era la vida de Alyssa. Era su derecho contarle o no a Albus. No tenía por qué entrometerse.

Sin embargo, Albus estaba luchando con demasiado ímpetu, y le estaba costando cada vez más pararlo.

- ¡Déjame ir!

- ¡No! –se negó nuevamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Albus dirigió la vista a la persona que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo que él había estado dispuesto a seguir. Alyssa les estaba dirigiendo una mirada entre confundida y suspicaz. ¿Acaso Potter había escuchado algo?

- ¿Los novios se están peleando? –les espetó Flint en tono burlón. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara apenas Albus y Scorpius sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron.

- Bajen eso inmediatamente si no quieren castigos para todos.

Los cuatro alumnos de Slytherin se giraron hacia el recién llegado. Era Bullstrode, su Profesor de Pociones. Albus y Sorpius obedecieron inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Intentaron atacarme, señor. –se apresuró a explicar Flint.

- Estaban defendiéndome. –los excusó Alyssa.

- Él empezó. –contestó Scorpius.

- Es un imbécil y se lo merece.

Tanto Scorpius como Alyssa contuvieron una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Albus. Aparentemente, no se había calmado aún.

- Castigo, señor Potter, por insolente. Lo quiero mañana en mi despacho a las seis. Ahora retírense.

Mientras Flint volvía al Gran Salón, los otros tres retornaban a las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué quería Flint? –preguntó Albus inmediatamente.

- No te incumbe, Potter. –le contestó Alyssa, aunque no lo hizo agresivamente.

- Te lo dije. –acotó Scorpius.

Albus ignoró a su mejor amigo, que en estos momentos parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de serlo. De acuerdo, no dejaría de serlo, pero se estaba ganando una buena maldición.

- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que ocurre? –volvió a insistir.

- Porque no quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

Alyssa se detuvo antes de entrar a las mazmorras.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada, Potter. Ahora déjame en paz.

Instantes después se dirigía a los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando a un malhumorado Albus y a un aprehensivo Scorpius en la sala común.

- Me llegas a decir "te lo dije" de nuevo y… -le advirtió Albus.

- No iba a hacerlo. –se anticipó el otro. – Tan solo déjala en paz, ¿quieres?

Albus lo miró fijamente.

- No.

**º º º**

Alyssa abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándola desierta. Al parecer, las otras ocupantes se encontraban aún almorzando. Sin necesidad de guardar apariencias, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

Estaba cansada. Agotada. Y no sabía que hacer. Cada vez faltaba menos para su cumpleaños –que era en Junio-, y, si bien no paraba de decirse a sí misma que no se comprometería, estaba comenzando a dudar que pudiera lograrlo. Siempre había estado convencida que de alguna forma podría evitarlo, pero los recientes enfrentamientos con sus padres, Cassius en especial, y la nueva insistencia de Flint estaban minando su confianza.

¿Y si no le quedaba otra? ¿Y si acaba comprometida con Flint? Intentó no imaginarse su futura vida, pero una sensación de pesar se apropió de su estómago.

Decidiendo que necesitaba despejar su mente de sus problemas, se levantó y abrió su baúl en busca de alguna revista para leer. Si no recordaba mal, le había robado una a su madre cuando había ido a su casa furtivamente, un tiempo antes de las vacaciones.

Finalmente la encontró, y cuando observó la tapa, sintió que un rompecabezas se acaba de completar en su mente. Era un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_. ¡Eso era a lo que Dipsy se había referido! Su madre había estado rezongando porque había perdido la revista que ella tenía en sus manos.

Sintió que su cerebro se ponía a funcionar a toda velocidad, mientras la abría y hojeaba apresuradamente cada página. Cuando llegó al final y comprobó que no había más que las notas usuales, no pudo evitar decepcionarse, aunque había sido algo tonto de su parte esperar que fuera tan sencillo.

Quedándose de pie, dejó la revista sobre la cama y la observó fijamente intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Tal vez el objeto original había sido transformado. Tomó inmediatamente su varita e intentó revertir el hechizo con los movimientos que había aprendido en Transformaciones. Nada ocurrió.

Volvió a tomarla en sus manos y se sentó sobre su cama. Tal vez no lo había hecho correctamente. Pero no podía ser, dado que en la clase lo había logrado hacer a la perfección. Tal vez, pensó, tal vez no era el hechizo correcto. Seguramente habían empleado un procedimiento más complejo que con sus conocimientos de segundo año no podía revertir.

Necesitaba conocimientos más avanzados de Transformación, muy probablemente los de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Pero para ello necesitaría la autorización de un profesor.

Sonrió. Conocía a un profesor de Transformaciones tan nuevo e inseguro en su puesto que le daría permiso, cuando le inventara alguna excusa como querer profundizar sus estudios. Afortunadamente, Scorpius no había logrado matarlo de un ataque de nervios.

**º º º**

Tom y Camille estaban sentados en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, observando el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor. James, con energías renovadas y al parecer decidido a tomarse una revancha personal en el partido contra Hufflepuff, estaba dando lo mejor de sí y se notaba en los resultados. Sue había podido parar pocos de sus tiros, endemoniadamente difíciles de atajar, y ahora lo estaba mirando algo malhumorada. Odiaba perder, aunque fuera contra James y jugaran en el mismo equipo.

- Sue estará de un humor horrendo cuando termine el partido. –comentó Tom, sonriendo y observando a la guardiana mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

- ¿_Pog_ qué? Están jugando muy bien. –replicó Camille, sin entenderlo.

- No importa. Sue odia perder. –se enderezó en su asiento y señaló hacia los aros más cercanos a ellos, donde la chica en cuestión se encontraba suspendida sobre su escoba. – Mira la cara que tiene. Siempre que frunce las cejas y los labios así es porque está llegando a su límite.

Camille aguzó la vista intentando ver lo que Tom le estaba señalando. Si bien Sue estaba cerca, no podía reconocer los gestos de que él le hablaba. Para ella, su cara mostraba solamente concentración.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó, sin sacar la vista de la guardiana.

- Totalmente. En cualquier momento… -anticipó Tom, sin terminar la frase y observando a los jugadores entrenar.

En ese instante Campbell consiguió esquivar a la capitana Taylor, quien, ya que estaban practicando tácticas de ataque para los cazadores, no estaba buscando la snitch sino defendiendo.

Sue entrecerró los ojos, decidida a parar su remate. La _quaffle_ fue lanzada a toda velocidad, en una certera dirección hacia el aro que se encontraba más a su izquierda. Sin siquiera pensarlo conscientemente, sus reflejos reaccionaron y logró evitar el tanto dándole a la pelota con su puño, recibiendo un grito de aprobación de Taylor. No obstante, un segundo después, James recogía la _quaffle _y la lanzaba inmediatamente, casi sin acomodarse para ello, al aro que estaba a su extremo derecho. Sue no logró reaccionar a tiempo y la pelota pasó por el agujero limpiamente, sin rozar los bordes.

Sue golpeó enojada uno de los aros, soltando una maldición.

Mientras aplaudía efusivamente a James, Camille le dirigió una mirada sonriente a Tom.

- Tenías razón.

- Lo sé. La conozco. –rebatió Tom, con cierto gesto de suficiencia al ver cumplida su predicción a la perfección.

James sonrió mientras sus compañeros le palmeaban la espalda. Escuchó que alguien lo estaba alentando desde las gradas y se giró, su sonrisa ensanchándose con satisfacción al ver la expresión de adoración en el rostro de la amiga de Tom. De acuerdo, no soportaba a la chica, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse menos admirado.

- ¡_Egues_ increíble, Jay-Jay! –vociferó Camille, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su brazo en un saludo, al notar que James estaba mirando en su dirección. Su voz musical llegó perfectamente a oídos de todos.

Mientras todos sus compañeros reían y se burlaban por el sobrenombre, en especial Sue, algo resentida por la cantidad de tantos que le había hecho, James le dirigió una mirada molesta a la chica de pelo rubio de pie al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Es insoportable. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo?"

* * *

**Buenas a todos! La primera vez que subí este capítulo no escribí nada, pero ante un par de comentarios quería aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Primero,** **no sé si se entendió bien lo de Alyssa con la revista.** Como es algo que había quedado suspendido por cierto tiempo, se los refresco: Alyssa había ido un día a su casa a buscar cosas que pudieran incriminar a sus padres, ansiosa por molestarlos en sus planes. No halló nada, pero le robó una revista a la madre simplemente para hacerla enojar.

Ahora se entera por Dipsy que Annelise la está buscando desesperadamente. Asume que debe tener información comprometedora, entonces intenta destransformarla: devolverla a su estado original. Prueba, pero cuando se da cuenta de que sus hechizos son elementales, decide buscar en la sección prohibida.

**De donde saco cierta información como que Albus no juega al Quidditch.** Me había olvidado de contestar esto. Hay un sitio que se llama eldiccionario punto org que reúne información no sólo de los libros, sino también de entrevistas y comentarios que ha hecho JKR. En uno de ellos, la autora afirma que Albus no jugará para el equipo de su casa. Yo lo justifiqué diciendo que le deja el lugar a Alyssa, ya que para ella, el deporte tiene un nuevo significado: ser libre de todo.

**Tercero, no pedí reviews a ver si funciona la psicología inversa jaja.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, y nos estamos leyendo!**

**PD: no puedo contestar algunos comentarios porque tienen bloqueada la opción de mensaje personal, como mi tocaya Aigle... Si no lo desbloquean no puedo contestar. Aunque si les molesta no lo hago :P**


	34. La falla en la lógica

**Capítulo 33: La falla en la lógica**

* * *

Aydan Lockhart se puso de pie, observando como los demás magos iban desapareciendo uno a uno de la cueva de Hogsmeade. Acababa de terminar la segunda reunión que habían tenido con Ralph Velak, y esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de confrontarlo. La primera vez el Auror se había retirado inmediatamente, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Esta vez no se lo permitiría. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para ello.

Finalmente, no quedó nadie allí más que ellos dos. El otro mago se disponía a desaparecerse, pero Aydan habló antes de que efectivamente lo hiciera.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Ralph?

Ralph Velak se giró, y parecía sorprendido de que el Profesor de Encantamientos se le hubiera dirigido. Fijó su vista en él detenidamente antes de contestar. Aydan no pudo evitar sentirse examinado por la mirada del otro mago. Sin embargo, sus ojos claros mantuvieron la mirada de Velak, quien había entornado ligeramente los suyos, mucho más oscuros.

- Aydan. –saludó sucintamente. Se detuvo unos instantes, decidiendo qué decir a continuación. – Supuse que no querrías hablar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no querría? –repuso el otro, en un tono de voz cargado de expresión, tan distinto al del otro hombre, que no parecía alterado en absoluto. Su lenguaje corporal, sin embargo, lo desmentía: la postura tiesa, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, colocándose a la altura de los ojos del otro.

- Aydan, la última vez que hablamos me dijiste…

- Lo sé. Sé lo que dije. –lo interrumpió el Profesor de Encantamientos, desviando la mirada un instante. Para cuando la volvió a fijar en el otro mago, sin embargo, tenía un brillo de determinación. – Pero todo esto que estás haciendo, Ralph, espiar… estoy preocupado por ti.

Inesperadamente, el otro sonrió, y cuando habló, su tono era nostálgico, y casi condescendiente, como si se tratara de un mayor hablándole a un niño.

- No has cambiado. Te preocupas demasiado.

Aydan Lockhart parecía volverse gradualmente más frustrado, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

- Tan solo… dime qué estás haciendo, qué estás buscando con todo esto… dónde estás, Ralph, cuando no estás en el Ministerio. –siguió, sacándose de adentro todo lo que le había querido cuestionar la primera vez y no había podido. Tomo aire para hacerle la pregunta más importante. - Dime que ha pasado en estos diez años, más de diez años que no nos hemos visto.

Ralph se tomó varios segundos para contestar, y cuando lo hizo, tenía un destello de diversión en su mirada.

- Me hice Auror.

Aydan soltó una risa incrédula, y levantó un puño a su boca, como debatiendo internamente si se lo debía estampar en la cara al otro o no. Finalmente, no lo hizo.

- Lo sé, lo he notado. –masculló entre dientes, sarcástico. – Respóndeme todo lo demás.

Esta vez, cuando Ralph contestó, no había diversión en sus ojos.

- No puedo responderte, Aydan. No sin mentirte.

Aydan asintió lentamente, desviando la mirada. Cuando la volvió a fijar en el otro mago, cada facción de su rostro denotaba una profunda decepción.

- Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado en absoluto.

Acto seguido, desapareció.

**º º º**

Un golpe en la puerta del estudio de la mansión Malfoy distrajo a Draco de sus pensamientos. Desvió la vista de la chimenea, a la cual había estado observando ausentemente, y la enfocó en la puerta.

- Adelante. –dijo, en un tono de voz aburrido y hasta molesto porque alguien hubiera interrumpido su tiempo de meditación. La única a la que le perdonaría la intromisión era a Astoria, pero, como ella pocas veces se molestaba en golpear y esperar, sino que golpeaba y _entraba_ –no por falta de modales, sino porque sencillamente era su propio hogar-, supuso que se trataba de otra persona.

Su deducción se vio confirmada cuando la puerta se abrió y el que ingresó a la modesta habitación -a comparación del resto- no fue otro que Harry Potter, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, Draco soltó un suspiro de hastío.

- _Sabía _que no tenía que dejar que vivieran aquí. ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- También estoy encantado de estar aquí, gracias. –repuso el otro, antes de contestar a la pregunta. Draco no hizo más que mirarlo molesto. – Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. –respondió luego, esperando que el otro mago diera una señal de que la hiciera.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario, sino que tan solo lo miró fijamente. Cuando pasaron algunos segundos, sin embargo, soltó:

- ¿Estás esperando algún tipo de invitación, Potter? ¡Habla de una vez!

Harry, aún de pie, respiró profundamente para no caer en la tentación de maldecir al otro mago.

- Quería preguntarte qué cambió. –dijo, en vez de hechizarlo. – Si no recuerdo mal, cuando empezó todo esto sostenías que los magos de sangre pura eran superiores a los mestizos. De hecho, creo que toda tu vida ha sido así. –agregó. – Sin embargo, en la reunión en Hogsmeade, dijiste y justificaste que era mentira. ¿Qué cambió? –repitió.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia las llamas, ponderando la pregunta y cómo responderla. A Harry le causó la impresión de que de hecho estaba incómodo. Durante un silencio que se prolongó por un tiempo que no pudo determinar, no se escuchó más que el crujir de la madera siendo abrasada por el fuego, hasta que finalmente Draco habló.

- Había una falla en mi lógica. En la de mi padre, de hecho.

Harry frunció el entrecejo inconscientemente, centrando toda su atención en el otro mago.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es bastante sencillo, de hecho. Creo que hasta tú podrás comprenderlo, Potter.

Si acaso era posible, Harry le dirigió una mirada incluso más molesta, pero sin embargo, no cayó en la provocación. A Draco no le importó: había sido divertido hacer el comentario de todas formas.

- Al decir que todos los magos de sangre pura eran superiores a los mestizos, de alguna forma mi padre estaba igualándonos a los que teníamos tal condición, ya sea en prestigio, en potencial, o cualquier otro punto de comparación.

» Sin embargo, eso es inaceptable: traidores a la sangre o no, los Weasley, por ejemplo, bajo esa teoría tendrían, al menos técnicamente, el mismo potencial de grandeza que un Malfoy, lo cual, como acabo de decir, es inaceptable.

Harry puso todas sus fuerzas en no vociferar lo que opinaba del razonamiento de Draco. Si comenzaba a gritarle ahora, no llegaría nunca al final de la explicación.

- De modo que luego de una larga reflexión, finalmente llegué a una conclusión: los Malfoy no somos superiores por tener sangre pura. No. Eso sería casi ordinario, por más que haya pocas familias de sangre pura en el mundo mágico.

» Los Malfoy somos superiores por una combinación única e irrepetible de diversas variables como carácter, talento, orgullo, entre otras cosas. Algo que ninguna otra familia puede conseguir, tenga la ascendencia que tenga.

- Entonces, si no entendí mal: piensas como nosotros, pero sigues siendo un imbécil. De acuerdo, sigue. –acotó Harry, sin poder resistirse un instante más.

Draco le dirigió una mirada hostil, pero siguió hablando de todas formas.

- Por último, tampoco quiero que se repita la historia. Tanto Astoria como yo hemos sido testigos de hasta qué extremo pueden llegar necedades como este supuesto "Elíxir de Pureza". Yo también he vivido una guerra, Potter, aunque haya sido del otro lado. –le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Hablaba lentamente, acentuando cada palabra. – Y si hay algo que no quiero, es que Scorpius tenga que vivir algo parecido.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco era necesario.

De alguna forma, habían alcanzado un entendimiento.

**º º º**

Alyssa observó una vez más los diagramas que aparecían en "Transformación avanzada de objetos". Luego dejó el libro encima de un lavabo, y colocó el ejemplar de Corazón de bruja encima de él. Imitó los movimientos que el libro describía, y por un instante la revista se movió, arrugándose y contrayéndose sobre sí misma. Instantes después, sin embargo, volvió a su estado original, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Alyssa soltó una maldición, golpeando los lados del lavabo con los puños cerrados, dejando libre parte del sentimiento de frustración que la venía invadiendo. A medida que pasaban las semanas, y no avanzaba ni con los hechizos de transformación ni con la invención de un plan para escaparse del compromiso con Flint, un nuevo estado de ánimo había empezado a surgir cada vez con más insistencia: la desesperación. Mientras respiraba en un ritmo levemente agitado, aún con la cabeza caída y las manos en el lavabo soportando el peso de su cuerpo, alguien se le dirigió.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –escuchó que le preguntaba una voz chillona. Después de esa pregunta vinieron varias más. - ¿Por qué vienes tan seguido? ¿Quieres contarme? Podemos ser amigas.

Alyssa levantó un instante la mirada para observar a quien se le había dirigido: el fantasma de una chica de aspecto triste, con el pelo desarreglado y los ojos cubiertos por gruesos lentes.

- Piérdete, fantasma. –le espetó.

Nada hubiera preparado sus oídos para los chillidos de enojo que soltó el espíritu ("¡Odiosa! ¡Insensible!"). Mientras intentaba no perder la calma, más que oír por encima de los gritos, observó como una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente el sucio vidrio de la ventana, intentando entrar a donde ella se encontraba.

Pasó a través de la fantasma, quien se había puesto a gritarle a su altura, y, superando la sensación desagradable del acto, se acercó a la ventana e intentó abrirla. Le costó un poco porque parecía haber estado sin uso por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente lo logró y la lechuza entró.

Cuando se posó sobre su hombro. Alyssa cayó en la cuenta de que el animal estaba transportando un paquete rectangular, de tamaño mediano. Una vez desatado, la lechuza se volvió inmediatamente por donde había venido.

Un gélido viento había comenzado a entrar por la ventana abierta. Alyssa, sin embargo, mientras tomaba el sobre que tenía escrito su nombre con una familiar caligrafía, lo ignoró. Pasaron unos instantes mientras leía las palabras escritas por el puño de su madre.

Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje, lo abolló con furia contenida y lo tiro al suelo, mojado por las pérdidas de todos los artefactos del lugar. Las palabras _"Te enviamos las túnicas que deberás usar en la celebración del compromiso"_, ahora se hallaban empapadas y el mensaje, ilegible.

**º º º**

Albus se encontraba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el marco de una ventana, en un pasillo que parecía estar tomando la temperatura del exterior con demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Con la mirada fija en los terrenos del castillo, se hallaba ponderando el comportamiento de Alyssa, y el secreto que se resistía a serle revelado.

Si bien no podía comprenderla a la perfección, Albus había notado que la chica gradualmente había comenzado a hablar menos, incluso con Scorpius, y a tener un semblante más serio. Si bien se reía de los comentarios sarcásticos de los chicos, cada vez estaba más encerrada en sí misma. Ni siquiera las bromas sobre el nuevo Profesor de Transformaciones la hacían reaccionar del todo, y eso era grave.

Ponderó lo que sabía sobre la situación: Alyssa aparentemente estaba comprometida, o iba a estarlo. Él lo había escuchado furtivamente de la madre de la chica cuando la había seguido a su casa. Sin embargo, en vez de pedir la cancelación, si no recordaba mal, Alyssa le había pedido a su madre que "necesitaba más tiempo".

"_Tal vez es una excusa y en verdad la están forzando"_.

Eso tenía mucho más sentido. ¿Pero por qué no se negaba y listo? Sus padres puede que no estuvieran muy contentos, ¿pero qué podrían hacerle?

Sin embargo, pensó, el compromiso no era el tema más urgente. En su momento, Alyssa no parecía estar muy preocupada por ello. Flint, no obstante, sí parecía tener un efecto más intenso. Luego de cada interacción con el chico, Alyssa solía retraerse más, e incluso se había puesto más agresiva en ocasiones.

¿Qué _demonios_ era lo que ocurría con Flint?

Una familiar voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Al? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Albus desvió la vista de los terrenos y la enfocó en la recién llegada.

- Rosie. –sonrió. – Estoy bien. –intentó tranquilizarla. – Nada más estaba pensando.

Ella asintió, pero de todas formas seguía mirándolo con una expresión preocupada. Se acercó hacia donde él estaba, y volvió a insistir.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Rose estaba intranquila. A pesar de la respuesta del chico, no podía dejar de notar su mirada pensativa, y cómo estaba aquí arriba, solo, en vez de abajo con James o, si no quedaba otra opción, Malfoy.

Albus se rascó su oscura y verde cabellera, decidiendo si debía contarle todo a Rose. Después de todo, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Scorpius, claramente, no era una alternativa. No porque no fuera de confianza, sino porque sabía el secreto de Alyssa y se negaba rotundamente a compartirlo. James tampoco. No estaba seguro acerca del por qué, pero había algo que le decía que no era el indicado.

De modo que asintió, y le contó a Rose en un tono confidencial lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Afortunadamente, la chica no cuestionó sus motivos. Sin embargo, la principal razón era que Rose recuperó en pocos instantes la culpabilidad que la había acechado durante los últimos tiempos del año anterior. Ella había descubierto lo del compromiso con Flint involuntariamente, y había prometido no decir nada. Para cumplir con ello, había tenido que mentirle a su primo Albus en una ocasión.

Ahora, muchos meses después, observando el estado de preocupación que tenía el chico, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Una rápida mirada a los ojos de su primo la hicieron decidirse: había llegado el momento de romper esa promesa. Albus no se merecía, estando tan agitado sobre el tema, ser el único sin saber lo que realmente ocurría.

El sonido de muchas personas acercándose, sin embargo, la hizo detenerse. Estaban comentando entusiasmados estadísticas sobre los últimos partidos de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, y elogiando sin parar a Patrick Nottingham, bateador y capitán del equipo. Una vez que quedaron fuera del alcance de sus oídos, Rose habló en tono confidencial.

- Tengo que contarte algo, Al.

Albus la miró fijamente y luego asintió.

- De acuerdo. ¿Pero podemos hablar después del partido? James no me lo perdonará nunca si me lo llego a perder.

Rose aceptó, internamente contenta de posponer el momento en el que le tendría que reconocer a su primo que le había mentido.

**º º º**

Joss arrastraba a Anne por los terrenos del colegio hacia los vestuarios. A pesar de su reducido tamaño, no obstante, conducía a la otra chica con relativa facilidad.

- Pero Joss, ¿estás segura de que servirá de algo? Patrick ni siquera… -comenzó, en un tono de voz triste.

- Annie. –la interrumpió la otra. – Al menos tienes que intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos que el chico te tenga en cuenta. –antes de que Anne pudiera contradecirla, sin embargo, Joss siguió hablando en un tono determinado. – Ahora lo que vas a hacer es desearle suerte para el partido.

- ¿Y si me pregunta qué hago aquí? ¡No puedo decirle que lo vine a ver, me da vergüenza! –exclamó, y buscando una excusa para no tener que ver al jugador.

- Dile que en realidad viniste a saludar a James. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí acaba de salir!

Efectivamente, ya se habían acercado a los vestuarios, y el capitán en cuestión acababa de salir al exterior. Se encontraba mirando al cielo, al parecer, observando las condiciones climáticas. Instantes después se le unía Taylor, la buscadora y capitana de Gryffindor, y James, que, al parecer, se había auto nombrado asesor oficial y había empezarlo a darle sus conclusiones sobre el tiempo y cómo influiría en el juego.

Las dos chicas de segundo se les acercaron, una empujando a la otra, que parecía querer volverse. Patrick lo notó y bajó la vista del cielo. Le sonrió, aunque también le dirigió una mirada confundida.

- Hola Anne, ¿qué haces aquí?

Anne abandonó sus intentos de huir y le sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose.

- Ho-hola. Vine a desearte suerte. –contestó, pero luego se sonrojó. – Qui-quiero decir, vine a saludar a James, pero de paso…

No pudo continuar porque su mente se negaba a pensar qué decir a continuación, pero James afortunadamente notó su presencia en ese momento.

- Annie. –la saludó cálidamente. Taylor soltó un suspiro agradecida por el hecho de que alguien hubiera distraído a su cargoso cazador. – Gracias por venir, pero no tenías por qué. Vamos a ganar de todas formas.

Patrick soltó un bufido ante el comentario.

- Eso es lo que deseas, Potter.

Antes de que su cazador cayera en la provocación, como indudablemente sucedería, Taylor lo tomó de su túnica y lo arrastró nuevamente al vestuario. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, no obstante, se escuchó un grito que sonó a "¡Vas a llorar, Nottingham!".

Patrick no contestó al comentario, tan solo rió. Le divertía mucho provocar al cazador de Gryffindor, además de que haría al partido infinitamente más interesante.

- Lo siento, Anne, pero debo irme. El partido está a punto de empezar. –se disculpó el chico. Ella asintió, y seguida de Joss, comenzaron a emprender el camino hacia las gradas. Antes de que se alejaran mucho, un grito a sus espaldas las detuvo. - ¡Anne! –la chica se giró, expectante. – Gracias por venir. –le sonrió. Acto seguido, se giró hacia la puerta del vestuario que actualmente estaban ocupando los jugadores de Hufflepuff, y tras un "¡Llegó el momento, chicos!", sus seis compañeros fueron saliendo de a uno, intercambiando palmadas de apoyo y aliento.

Ahora sí emprendiendo el camino de vuelta, Anne no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

**º º º**

James no pudo menos que sonreír ampliamente al descender al campo y notar quién estaba de pie en el medio, oficiando como árbitro del partido.

Nada más y nada menos que Gwenog Jones, ex jugadora de la Liga. Si bien la mujer solía dar las clases de vuelo, habitualmente era reemplazada en el arbitraje de los partidos por profesores con un carácter más apacible -como Aydan Lockhart-, ya que en los pocos partidos en que había actuado como árbitro, solía mostrar más temperamento que los propios jugadores. Esto solía traer como consecuencia encuentros emocionantes, pero también algo accidentados para ambas partes.

Taylor se dirigió al encuentro del otro capitán y la mujer. Mientras estrechaba su mano y por encima del hombro de la chica, Patrick le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante a James. Él no pudo menos que devolverla, aceptando el reto, al tiempo que otros jugadores intercambiaban gestos similares.

Ahora no cabía ninguna duda: sería un partido _intenso_.

**º º º**

_- Señor, he conseguido una muestra del Elíxir. Solicito una reunión con urgencia._

Harry observó como el Patronus de Ralph Velak se desvanecía en el aire. Era un simpático perro que le hizo acordar al que invocaba Ron. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba ponderando el significado de la forma del Patronus. Su pensamiento era otro: finalmente podrían analizar el Elíxir y acabar con el enigma sobre su veracidad.

No pudo evitar que cierto nivel de entusiasmo y ansiedad se apoderara de él.

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

**Este es un capítulo en el que tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones.**

- No sé por qué, pero siempre después de las vacaciones de invierno el tiempo pasa más rápido en el fic jaja. Es muy parecido a la vida real, al menos en mi caso. Esto significa una cosa: **cada vez falta menos para el final!**

- Dos cosas me resultaron extrañas: **que nadie haya considerado rara** la forma en que Aydan, un profesor de Hogwarts, se dirigiera como lo hizo a Velak, un Auror con el que aparentemente no se conocían.

- La otra: **que no resultara incoherente la postura de Draco** en el capítulo anterior. Es decir, en este solucioné una duda que nunca existió jaja.

- Después: una respuesta a una duda que tal vez tuvieron otros. **Lo de los Juramentos inquebrantables del capítulo anterior lo inventé**, pero quedó bien, no?

**¡Y FINALMENTE! ****Una oportunidad de redención para los que nunca dejan un review. Los invito a entrar a mi renovado perfil, donde subí un link con el último dibujo que hice: Susan Brown, en la última escena del capítulo anterior, cuando está malhumorada por los tantos que James le hace.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**(esta vez tienen varios motivos para dejar uno. Una rana de chocolate para el que lo haga. :D)**


	35. El tejón asesino

_(no estoy poniendo más el flashback del capítulo anterior porque estoy actualizando más seguido. Cualquier cosa avísenme que lo vuelvo a poner. Me pareció muy repetitivo)_

* * *

**Capítulo 34: El tejón asesino**

* * *

El mundo de James quedó al revés un instante mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para esquivar una potente _bludger_ que se dirigía con increíble precisión hacia su cabeza. Apoyó la _quaffle_ contra su pecho para no dejarla caer en la maniobra.

Al ver cómo dos cazadores de Hufflepuff comenzaban a acorralarlo por los costados, cerrando su campo de visión, se dispuso a pasársela a Campbell, quien en ese momento volaba a un par de metros por debajo de él. No obstante, ni bien había comenzado el movimiento, vio como la tercera cazadora de Hufflepuff embestía contra él, dejándolo suspendido en el aire, agarrado de su escoba con sólo una mano.

Entre los bramidos de la multitud de Gryffindor, escuchó un grito enérgico a sus espaldas e identificó a la voz como a la de Gwenog Jones.

- ¡No fue penal, Campbell! _¡Flojo! ¡Enclenque! _Vergüenza me daría a mí…

El resto de la frase se perdió bajo el eco de la voz mágicamente amplificada de Tom.

- ¡Mala suerte para Gryffindor! Jones deja seguir el partido, y Potter aún tiene la _quaffle_ en su poder pero está en inferioridad numérica y sin nadie a quién pasarla. Acaban de encerrarlo y… ¡Ay! ¡Eso debe haber dolido! Lane acaba de derribar a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff, y Potter se desprende de Phillips. Lo que queda de Saints ha caído al suelo, y el profesor Longbottom se dirige hacia él para auxiliarlo.

Casi ni se escuchaban los comentarios de Tom por encima de los gritos ensordecedores de la tribuna de Hufflepuff, que abucheaba a Lane, y la de Gryffindor, que había comenzado a cantar para alentarlo.

James voló hacia el guardián de Hufflepuff, su último obstáculo para anotar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al capitán del otro equipo blandir su bate, y supo que salvo que hiciera algo rápido, una _bludger_ de Nottingham colisionaría con él, lo cual no era broma en absoluto. Si no la esquivaba sin duda le estaría haciendo compañía a Saints en el piso en cualquier momento.

Nottingham no le había lanzado la _bludger_ por detrás o por el costado, como muchos otros bateadores, sino que había logrado que hiciera un arco, y ahora la tenía de frente y acercándose a toda velocidad.

Tuvo sólo un instante para reaccionar.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, y, a pesar de que la pelota le golpeó el hombro al pasar, no dejó caer la _quaffle_. Sonrió. Era el momento. Aprovechando la maniobra, siguió girando sobre sí mismo, despistando al guardián, que no podía ver con claridad sus movimientos, y por ende anticipar a qué aro estaba por lanzar. A último momento se decantó por el extremo izquierdo y dobló para evitar estrellarse contra el poste. Los bramidos de la tribuna le indicaron que había anotado. Instantes después, se escuchaba el silbato de Gwenog Jones.

- ¡Impresionante tanto para Gryffindor de James Potter y tiempo muerto pedido por Hufflepuff! ¡El partido está doscientos treinta a ciento veinte a favor de Gryffindor! Excelente actuación de los cazadores, especialmente de Potter, que…

Por una vez en su vida, James ignoró los elogios que su amigo le estaba dirigiendo, algo que no era bastante usual, dado que Tom generalmente solía bajar su ego con desagradable facilidad. Ahora que había pasado un poco el calor del momento, su hombro había comenzado a quejarse del golpe recibido, y un dolor punzante estaba asomando.

- Excelente tanto, Potter. –lo felicitó Taylor, una vez que éste descendió junto al resto. - ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó luego, al ver cómo el chico se tomaba el hombro.

- Nunca mejor. –sonrió él, a pesar del dolor.

La chica le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero luego asintió y se dirigió a Campbell, que parecía estar agotado.

Ni aunque se le estuviera cayendo el brazo dejaría que lo cambiaran en ese momento. El partido llevaba varias horas de comenzado, ya que la única vez que la _snitch_ había aparecido, ambas buscadoras habían sido casi derribadas por simultáneas _bludgers_ de Nottingham y Lane, dando como resultado que la pequeña pelota dorada desapareciera.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Tom observó los dos pergaminos que acababan de aparecer frente a él, y leyó las modificaciones.

- Cambio en Hufflepuff, en cazadores: Entra Wong, sale Saints, lesionado. Cambio en Gryffindor, también cazadores: sale Campbell, entra Miller.

Acto seguido, apoyó los pergaminos encima de los demás que tenía acumulados a su lado. Entre cambios por agotamiento físico y lesiones, ambos equipos contaban con pocos miembros de su formación original. En el caso de Gryffindor, sólo se habían mantenido James, Sue, Taylor y Lane.

A pesar de la abultada diferencia de tantos que mostraba el marcador, la situación en el campo de juego era bien distinta. Si bien ambos equipos contaban con excelentes cazadores, y el dominio de la _quaffle_ había sido similar, Gryffindor contaba con dos ventajas: la precisión en la definición de James, y la sólida defensa de los aros de Sue. No había que ser un gran analista del deporte para saber que ambos jugadores serían más que nunca blanco de _bludgers_, y Taylor así se los advirtió, a ellos y a los bateadores, antes del reinicio del juego.

- Venimos haciendo un gran trabajo. Sigamos así. –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantar vuelo, seguida por los otros seis jugadores.

- ¡A aplastar tejones! –gritó Lane entusiasmado, mientras se posicionaba en el campo y soltando por un instante su agarre de la escoba con la mano, para golpear el bate contra su palma. James le sonrió y se dirigió al centro, para buscar la _quaffle_ cuando Gwenog la lanzara para reiniciar el encuentro.

Cerca de Lane, Nottingham había notado el gesto, y le devolvió uno similar, sonriendo desafiante. La rivalidad deportiva entre ambos jugadores del mismo año prácticamente se podía sentir en el aire.

- ¿Quieres que te preste mi hombro para llorar cuando termine el partido, Nottingham? –lo provocó el bateador de Gryffindor.

Patrick rió.

- ¡Depende! –le devolvió, también a los gritos.

Lane sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De que te quede hombro para cuando termine!

Los jugadores que habían estado al alcance de oídos del intercambio sonrieron, en especial los involucrados. Si había algo increíble entre los partidos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, era que, a pesar de la férrea competencia en el campo de juego, ambas casas mantenían excelentes relaciones, y fuera cual fuera el resultado, las mismas se mantendrían. Lane y Nottingham, por ejemplo, eran muy buenos amigos, aunque eso no evitaba que se provocaran mutuamente en cada instante del partido.

- ¡Jones le da inicio al partido de nuevo, y la _quaffle_ ya está en poder de Gryffindor! Potter la pasa a Miller… éste se la devuelve, no. Buen anticipo de Wong para Hufflepuff…

El partido siguió, y, a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría, la intensidad del mismo no había bajado, y no mostraba indicios de hacerlo. Los espectadores estaban encantados. Sin duda, todo lo que había prometido el encuentro se estaba cumpliendo.

- Lane no llega a tiempo y Miller es golpeado por una _bludger_ de Nottingham. La _quaffle_ está ahora en poder de Wong, que se dirige hacia los aros de Gryffindor. Brown se prepara para atajar…Wong está a punto de lanzar… ¡Atención! Nottingham se mueve rápido, y acaba de golpear una _bludger_ hacia Brown! ¿La habrá visto? Wong lanza y… ¡SUE!

El grito desesperado de Tom, que acababa de ponerse de pie y miraba preocupado hacia los aros de Gryffindor, paralizó un instante el partido. Al parecer, Sue había estado concentrada en parar la _quaffle_ y no había visto como la _bludger_ se acercaba a ella velozmente.

El impacto no hubiera sido nada fuera de lo común sino por el hecho de que, por la fuerza del mismo, la guardiana salió disparada hacia atrás, colisionando con el duro hierro del aro que estaba protegiendo. James abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras la chica se soltaba de la escoba y comenzaba a caer. Sin pensarlo ni un instante, salió disparado como un rayo a atraparla.

Estaban a pocos metros del suelo cuando la alcanzó, y la sostuvo firmemente mientras aterrizaba. Un instante después escuchó un ruido seco cerca, y supuso que era la escoba de Sue.

- Sue. Sue, despierta. –jadeó, intentó reanimarla. – Abre los ojos. ¡Sue, despierta!

Siguió insistiendo y llamándola, pero al ver que ella seguía inconsciente empezó a entrar en pánico. Afortunadamente, varias pisadas se escucharon a su alrededor, y la voz de un joven se escuchó claramente por encima del ruido.

- James, cálmate. Déjame verla.

El chico levantó la vista y cayó en la cuenta de que la persona que le había hablado era Ted. Entre la conmoción, se olvidó que debía dirigirse hacia él como al resto de los profesores.

- Ted, tienes que…

- James, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo está Sue?

El chico se sorprendió de escuchar la pregunta en una voz tan fuerte. Luego recordó que Tom era el que estaba comentando, y seguramente estaría preocupado. Un murmullo de Ted lo distrajo de su amigo, e inmediatamente después, vio que Sue abría los ojos y parpadeaba algo aturdida.

- ¿Qué...cómo…? _¿Wong anotó?_ –fue la primer pregunta coherente que hizo, en un tono preocupado.

James rió de alivio ante el orden de prioridades de Sue, y supuso que se encontraba bien. Le hizo una señal a Tom desde el suelo, quien se dejó caer sobre su asiento en las gradas aliviado, y se dirigió a la chica.

- No importa, Sue. Casi destruyes un aro. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será enderezarlo?

Sue rió, pero la acción le produjo un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Intentó levantarse pero Ted se lo impidió.

- Quédate quieta y no muevas el cuello. –le advirtió. – Vamos a la enfermería.

Sue abrió los ojos más horrorizada que James cuando la vio caer.

- _¡No!_ El partido…

_-_ El partido un cuerno, Sue. – la cortó James seriamente, abandonando su expresión jovial de hace un instante. – Tienes que ir a la enfermería. Fue un gran golpe.

Sue soltó un bufido de protesta, pero asintió. Mientras Ted hacía aparecer una camilla y levitaba a Sue, James hizo un último comentario.

- Ted, ¿habrá que llevar al aro también? Debe estar lesionado.

- Vuelva al partido, señor Potter. –le espetó Ted en un tono autoritario, aunque le sonrió.

El ruido había vuelto al estadio mientras los jugadores se elevaban en el aire nuevamente, y los comentarios de Tom no se hicieron esperar.

- Nottingham estuvo a punto de desnucar a Brown, pero parece que al árbitro Jones no le importa y…

- ¡McKenzie! –lo regañó McGonagall.

- De acuerdo. –se escuchó gruñir a Tom. – Ingresa al juego el guardián suplente de Gryffindor, Carter, mientras que el Profesor Lupin se lleva a la guardiana Brown, quien casi da su vida por…

- _¡McKenzie, relate el partido!_

Tom soltó un bufido de resignación y volvió a relatar, aunque de vez en cuando hacía comentarios despectivos hacia los bateadores de Hufflepuff, quienes, con el principal obstáculo fuera del juego, ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo: el cazador James Potter.

Tanto Lane como el otro bateador de Gryffindor, Parker, estaban defendiendo a James, volando cada uno a su lado. Patrick Nottingham al parecer se había propuesto derribarlo antes de los siguientes diez minutos, lo que hacía que _bludgers_ fueran lanzadas hacia el cazador casi sin tregua.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Lane y Parker por proteger al cazador con más tantos del partido estaba dejando sin defensa a Taylor, la buscadora, que se estaba viendo forzada a hacer maniobras bruscas para esquivar los intentos del otro bateador de Hufflepuff de derribarla.

Por otro lado, tener a dos jugadores casi encima no le dejaba prácticamente libertad de movimiento a James, con lo que la eficacia que venía teniendo había mermado. Hufflepuff estaba alcanzándolos en el marcador, ahora con una diferencia de sólo cincuenta puntos a favor de los leones.

James tomó una decisión.

- ¡Yo me ocupo de Nottingham! –les gritó a sus dos compañeros. – ¡Vayan a ayudar a Taylor o seguiremos jugando hasta pasado mañana!

Obedeciéndolo, Lane y Parker se alejaron de su lado. No muy lejos de él, Patrick le sonrió, ahora con el campo despejado.

- ¿Miedo, Potter? –gritó.

James levantó la mano y le hizo un gesto grosero.

Mientras tomaba la _quaffle_ del guardián de Gryffindor, quien había atajado un lanzamiento, escuchó el grito de Tom por encima de todo el ruido que se oía desde las gradas.

- ¡Es la _snitch_!

"Vamos, Taylor", rogó James internamente. "Termina el partido de una vez".

No obstante, se olvidó de la _snitch_ y se concentró en la jugada. Estaba volando a ras del suelo. Era consciente de que Nottingham no tenía ahora ningún obstáculo para lanzarle una _bludger _y de que era perfectamente capaz de derribarlo. Si no quedaba otra, así al menos evitaría lesionarse.

Observó como Miller se le acercaba, dispuesto a recoger la _quaffle_. James se la pasó, y luego todo sucedió muy rápido: sintió un zumbido, escuchó algo quebrarse, y luego su escoba perdió totalmente la estabilidad, haciéndolo soltarla para protegerse la cara instintivamente, mientras rodaba por el suelo varios metros antes de detenerse, quedándose sin aire por un momento.

Escuchó un fuerte silbato, y abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando comprender qué había sucedido. Se incorporó sobre los codos y dirigió la vista hacia el cielo, donde cinco jugadores se dirigían a abrazar a una sexta, vestida de túnicas color escarlata y con la _snitch_ atrapada en su mano.

Sonrió. Habían ganado.

Se incorporó totalmente, dispuesto a agarrar su escoba para elevarse e ir a festejar con sus compañeros, y fue ahí cuando la vio.

Su preciosa, soberbia, elegante, sensacional Nimbus edición Platino yacía sin vida a unos metros suyo. Y estaba partida en dos.

Se dirigió como en un trance hacia los restos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tomándolos con suavidad, como si temiera romperlos aún más.

- Potter, ¿te encuentras bien?

James levantó su vista hacia el que se le había acercado. Era Nottingham. Estaba jadeando y creyó ver algo de preocupación en su mirada.

Pero no importaba. Por su mente sólo cruzaba un pensamiento.

- _¡ASESINO!_

**º º º**

Albus cerró la puerta de la enfermería luego de comprobar que tanto su hermano como Sue se encontraban bien. El partido se le había hecho eterno, básicamente por dos razones: en primer lugar, realmente había sido muy largo y casi un récord para los partidos habituales de Hogwarts. Y segundo, no podía ver la hora de que terminara para poder hablar con Rose. Su prima había prometido develarle algo cuando le contó sobre su preocupación por Ogden, y decir que estaba muy ansioso era quedarse corto.

Deambuló por todo el castillo en busca de la cabellera pelirroja correcta –en el camino se cruzó con Lily y Hugo-, hasta que finalmente la encontró donde tendría que haber empezado a buscar: en la biblioteca.

Si no fuera por el llamativo color del pelo de la chica, probablemente no la hubiera encontrado: estaba oculta tras una gran montaña de libros, y sólo se alcanzaba a ver una mínima parte del cabello rojizo. Si Albus no la conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que se estaba ocultando.

- ¿Rosie?

La chica dio un respingo, y se asomó por detrás de una pila de libros.

- Al, ¿cómo estás? –le sonrió, aunque parecía algo nerviosa.

- Bien. –contestó el chico, simplemente por modales. Ni siquiera había ponderado la pregunta: su mente estaba en otro lado.

Se sentó al lado de Rose y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie allí. Salvo la bibliotecaria, el lugar estaba desierto. Después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo de finalizado el partido, y nadie se dirigiría a la biblioteca por un largo rato.

- ¿Y bien, Rosie? ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

Era la última oportunidad que tenía de mentirle, y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho tanto a Ogden como a Malfoy de no decir nada acerca del compromiso. Estaba por inventar alguna excusa pero se detuvo. "No", se dijo, "Albus no se merece que le sigan mintiendo".

El hecho de tomar una decisión, sin embargo, no hacía el hecho de llevarla a la práctica más sencillo, como pudo comprobar. No obstante, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enojar, y que me dejarás hablar hasta que termine. –le pidió, antes de comenzar.

Albus la miró confundido. ¿Para tanto era?

- Rosie… -comenzó, dubitativo.

- Al, por favor. Prométemelo. –rogó Rose.

El chico suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Lo prometo. –accedió. – Ahora dime qué es lo que me tienes que contar.

Rose pensó la forma delicada de decir lo que tenía que decir, pero finalmente determinó que no había ninguna, o al menos, que se le ocurriera en ese momento. Así que sin alternativa, dijo lo que sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decir.

- Sé del compromiso de Ogden.

- _¿Qué?_ –Albus había quedado estupefacto.

- Y sé que se va a comprometer con Flint.

- _¿QUÉ?_

- ¡Señor Potter, por favor! ¡Guarde silencio!

Albus le pidió perdón apresuradamente a la bibliotecaria, aunque sin desviar la vista de Rose. Aún no salía de su asombro. Si bien habían sido pocas palabras, todavía no había podido terminar de procesar la información. Una catarata de preguntas comenzó a surgir en su mente. ¿Rose sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Y con _Flint_? ¿Estaba segura?

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, y Rose aprovechó su momento de estupefacción para disculparse a toda velocidad.

- Realmente lo siento, Al. Te mentí, pero les había prometido a Ogden y a Malfoy que no diría nada, y sabes que yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Pero tú eres mi primo, y tendría que haber… oh, ¡lo siento mucho, Al! –repitió, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y aguardando la reacción que de un momento a otro tendría que venir.

Albus, sin embargo, no se enojó con ella, sino que apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Finalmente entendía muchas cosas que lo habían intrigado acerca de Alyssa Ogden. En primer lugar, por qué se ponía así cada vez que Flint estaba cerca o le hablaba. Era tan obvio que se preguntó por qué no lo había descubierto por su cuenta. También comprendió su afición por el Quidditch, que podría resultar extraña dado el aire aristocrático con el que se movía. Ahora finalmente entendía completamente su "me siento libre cuando vuelo". ¿Quién no querría sentirse libre de Flint?

También entendía por qué Scorpius lo había guardado de él. Realmente era algo personal de la chica que no le correspondía saber. Pero qué importaba. Lo sabía ahora.

¿Y puede que haya tenido algo que ver con el principio de la amistad entre los dos? ¿Scorpius lo sabía desde el principio y había querido ayudarla? Se lo tendría que preguntar luego. Pero no ahora. No, todavía no era el momento.

- Al, por favor, di algo. –le rogó Rose, al borde de la desesperación.

- Rosie, ¿entendí bien? ¿Me mentiste?

- Al, yo…

- ¿Y por un año?

- _¡Lo siento!_ –Rose estaba al borde del llanto.

- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! –sonrió el chico.

- Al, lo… _¿qué?_ –se interrumpió la chica al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su primo.

- Que estoy orgulloso. No de que me mintieras _a mí_, por supuesto. –aclaró, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta un instante. Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír. - ¡Pero eres tan Gryffindor que no pensé que lo tenías en ti!

- Al, no te mentí porque buscaba ganar algo. –se excusó la chica. – Te mentí porque tenía que cumplir una promesa.

Albus le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- Eso sigue sonando muy Gryffindor. –suspiró. Luego de una pausa sonrió. – Pero estás en buen camino.

Rose soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado guardando aliviada. Albus no estaba furioso con ella, cosa que había temido desde el primer momento.

- Te perdonaré, Rosie, pero con una condición.

Eran momentos como este los que la hacían recordar en qué casa había quedado seleccionado su primo. Asintió, sin embargo, dado que quería compensar el haberle mentido.

- Me tienes que ayudar a buscar la forma de librarla de ese compromiso con Flint.

Lo pensó unos instantes y volvió a asentir.

- De acuerdo. ¿Al, por qué…?

- Y no preguntes. –la interrumpió.

Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, pero luego Rose admitió la derrota. No había forma de hacerle confesar a Albus algo que no quería, y menos en este momento.

- Y tampoco debemos decirle nada. –agregó el chico, finalmente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es demasiado engreída y orgullosa para aceptar ayuda.

- ¿Estás seguro, Al? Tal vez…

- Rosie, créeme. La conozco.

**º º º**

Jeremiah Swane colocó la muestra del "Elíxir de Pureza" sobre una mesa elegantemente ornamentada del comedor de la mansión Malfoy. Era un vial pequeño, y la poción contenida dentro era tan blanca que parecía brillar con luz propia.

Aunque generalmente se reunían en la cueva de Hogsmeade, dado el carácter de emergencia y ante la presencia de sólo dos personas más, decidieron cambiar el lugar por esa vez. Ante la mirada atenta de Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Astoria y Ralph Velak, Jeremiah comenzó a murmurar una serie de hechizos. La poción fue emitiendo alternativamente destellos de varios colores, y ante cada uno Jeremiah hacía pequeñas gestos de asombro, al parecer, encontrándolos reveladores e interesantes.

- ¿Qué está…?

- Ron, déjalo concentrarse. –le espetó Hermione, observando atentamente los movimientos que hacía el otro mago.

Ron le hizo caso, pero antes imitó a su esposa, haciendo una mímica con los labios. Sí, estaba molesto y celoso por la total atención que Hermione le prestaba a Swane. ¿Y qué?

Finalmente, Jeremiah volvió a guardar su varita, y, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió.

- No puedo creerlo.

Ron hizo un gesto de falso asombro.

- ¡Nosotros tampoco!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de censura, mientras que Jeremiah parecía sorprendido de su reacción. Sin embargo, lo ignoró, cosa que Ron no apreció.

- Si mis hechizos no se equivocan, y generalmente no lo hacen, esta poción es una compleja preparación de varios ingredientes, entre los que se pueden mencionar…

- No nos interesa, Swane. Tan sólo dinos si sirve o no. –lo interrumpió Ron. Harry había comenzado a reírse por lo bajo, a diferencia de Hermione, que parecía cada vez más enfadada.

Esta vez, Jeremiah no se tomó muy bien la intromisión, aunque, de nuevo, lo disimuló.

- Esta poción no genera efecto alguno. –anunció, finalmente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Si bien esperaban que no funcionara para aumentar la cantidad de sangre puramente mágica en las venas, hecho que consideraban imposible, al menos habían pensado que tendría algún efecto, por ridículo que fuera. ¿Pero nada en absoluto? Eso los había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tus hechizos sirven, Swane? –le espetó Ron.

- Por supuesto, Weasley. –le contestó el ex Director del Departamento de Misterios, en un tono defensivo.

- ¿Cómo funcionan? ¿Cómo podemos saber que realmente sirven? –rebatió el pelirrojo Auror.

- No puedo contestar eso, Weasley, de lo contrario…

- Sí, sí, morirás. Ya lo sabemos. –completó Ron, en un tono totalmente despreocupado. Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no reír ante la actitud de su amigo. Por ahora no lo veía necesario, pero si llegaba a serlo, intervendría. - ¿Hay algo que puedas contarnos sin estar en peligro de muerte?

- Lo único que puedo decirles es que evalué los ingredientes y su interacción entre sí. La conclusión a la que llegué es correcta. Pero claro está, Weasley, si quieres puedes evaluarla tú con tus conocimientos de Pociones. –lo invitó Swane, algo harto de la actitud del pelirrojo.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, cosa que parecía estar a punto de hacer de una forma poco amigable, Harry finalmente intervino.

- No será necesario. Confiamos en tus conclusiones, Jeremiah. Deberíamos ocuparnos…

Esta vez, el que fue interrumpido fue Harry. Quedó algo sorprendido al ver que la que habló fue Astoria.

- Entonces, ¿han estado vendiendo una poción terriblemente compleja que no hace absolutamente nada y haciendo fortuna con ello? –cuestionó la mujer. Cuando nadie respondió, todos implícitamente confirmando lo que acababa de decir, se dirigió a Draco. - ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes? Es una idea magnífica.

- Truman Llorch no está solamente haciendo fortuna. –repuso Ralph Velak, captando la atención de todos. – Está comprando aliados.

- Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a las Órdenes de Merlín. –continuó Harry. – Según lo que les escuché decir a algunos comerciantes en Hogsmeade, están algo irritados por tener que cerrar por eventos oficiales del Ministerio dentro de poco tiempo. No pude averiguar la fecha, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que estaban hablando de la entrega de las Órdenes de Merlín.

- Seguramente Truman Llorch dará algún tipo de discurso. Si alguien intentará hacer algún acto reaccionario contra él, lo hará en ese momento. –dedujo Hermione.

- ¿Realmente tenemos que proteger a esa escoria? –preguntó Draco. No le causaba gracia tener que armar toda una operación para proteger a Llorch. Por él que hicieran lo que quisieran.

- No se trata de proteger a Llorch. –le contestó Harry. – Se trata de evitar que la sociedad mágica se divida aún más, que se lleguen a extremos, que usen la violencia para resolver discusiones.

- San Potter, como siempre. –masculló Draco.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –le espetó Harry.

- Déjalos que se maten, ¿qué se pierde? –repuso el otro mago despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vidas, Malfoy. Se pierden vidas. –contestó Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. – Y en el pasado ya se han perdido suficientes. No sé si tendremos tiempo para hacerlos reflexionar, pero por el momento me conformo con evitar que se haga algo estúpido y sin retorno.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada varios segundos. Harry estaba seguro de que no había logrado convencerlo, cuando, inesperadamente, Draco asintió. Luego suspiró –algo teatralmente para opinión del ex Jefe de Aurors-.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó, sin el menor entusiasmo y hasta con resignación.

Internamente, Harry sonrió. Después de todo, era lo máximo que conseguirían de él. Sin embargo, no se dispuso a contestar la pregunta. Sabía quién era el mejor estratega entre todos ellos, y no se trataba de él mismo.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué hacemos?

A pesar de que los años pasaban, Ron nunca dejaba de sonreírle cuando depositaba su confianza en él tan abiertamente. Sin embargo, fue un gesto discreto que luego se perdió en su expresión de concentración.

- Si queremos hacerlo bien, necesitamos un tablero. Establecer posiciones, posibles movimientos.

- Un mapa. –precisó Harry. Ron asintió.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a George? Seguramente… -comenzó a sugerir Hermione. Sin embargo, Ron la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

- George recorría Hogsmeade con Fred. No sólo que fue antes y durante la guerra, sino que también fue hace más de veinte años. Hogsmeade ha cambiado mucho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, buscando la mejor forma de obtener un mapa actualizado y fidedigno de Hogsmeade. Finalmente, Harry quebró el silencio.

- Creo que sé quien puede hacerlo. Pero no sería del todo conveniente involucrarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Ginny, intrigada.

- Porque es nuestro hijo.

* * *

**Buenas!**

Viendo la cantidad de hojas, me di cuenta de que el partido quedó largísimo. Pero bueno, me encanta escribir quidditch, y no pude resistirme.

Además, si seguía escribiendo los demás temas pendientes iban a tener nuevo capítulo en el 2017, así que me decidí por esto.

**De todas formas…. TREMENDAS cosas pasaron aquí! Albus sabe la verdad! Pensaron que lo iba a seguir estirando?**

**¿Les sorprendió la reacción? Para el Albus que yo tengo en la cabeza, tuvo mucho sentido, pero díganme si les pareció coherente.**

**¿Y qué les pareció el resto? ¿El partido, tan emocionante leerlo como para mí escribirlo?**

**Va tomando forma un momento importante para esta segunda parte de fic: la entrega de las Órdenes. Tomo apuestas, ¿qué va a pasar? :)**

**Cada vez más cerca del final…**


	36. El nuevo mapa

**Capítulo 35: El nuevo mapa**

* * *

Madame Pomfrey le ordenó a James que moviera su hombro en círculos una vez más, mientras lo miraba con ojo crítico. El golpe que se había dado en el partido de Quidditch no había sido nada extraordinario, y en realidad, no hubiera sido necesario que él estuviera en la enfermería. Sin embargo, como Sue sí tenía que hacer reposo por el golpe que se había dado, James consideró que la chica se aburriría sin su compañía. De modo que, solicitando la ayuda de Tom, aumentó un poco su herida en gravedad. Lo único que no había planeado era que le doliera tanto.

- De acuerdo, parece estar bien. –concluyó la enfermera. – No hagas movimientos bruscos y ten cuidado en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y la próxima vez, Señor Potter… –agregó, dándose vuelta y anotando algunas cosas en un pergamino. Levantó la vista al finalizar. -… simplemente puede pedir quedarse.

- No tendría estilo. Y Poppy, no intentes disimularlo. Te encanta cuidar de mí. –repuso James, sonriente. Madame Pomfrey simplemente le devolvió la mirada, pero no le sonrió. Aunque, a favor de James, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. Inmediatamente después se dirigió al otro ocupante de la habitación, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Sue.

- Señor McKenzie, ya entendí que quiere hacerles compañía hoy también, deje de sangrar por favor. Está ensuciando todo.

- _Peddón, _Poppy. –le sonrió el chico. Su voz estaba ligeramente pastosa por la cantidad de sangre que estaba saliendo de su nariz. No obstante, introdujo una pastilla en su boca y la hemorragia se detuvo al instante.

- Tom, parece que estás a punto de morirte. Límpiate. –le dijo Sue, observando a su amigo. La vista le causaba un poco de impresión.

Tom le sonrió ampliamente y acercó su rostro al de Sue. La chica se alejó instintivamente del sangriento rostro del chico.

- ¿A qué te _defiedes_?

- Señor McKenzie, es suficiente. –le espetó Madame Pomfrey, sacudiendo su varita y limpiando el rostro y las túnicas de Tom. El chico se cruzó de brazos, algo decepcionado de que la enfermera hubiera acabado con su diversión.

- Poppy, ¿crees que me puedes prestar esta sábana? Tengo que enviar a esta pequeña a que la reparen.

- Señor Potter, qué… -Madame Pomfrey se detuvo a mitad de la oración y cerró los ojos por un momento, buscando reunir toda la paciencia que poseía.

Al parecer tomándose la rotura de su escoba muy seriamente, James estaba envolviendo los dos trozos en los que se había partido en una blanca sábana de la enfermería. De hecho, la perteneciente a la cama que él mismo había estado ocupando, dado que su "fallecida Nimbus no podía quedarse lejos de él en un momento tan difícil".

- Absolutamente…

- Poppy, la devolveré. Lo prometo. Por favor. –le rogó el chico.

- De ninguna manera puedo…

- Si se la presta, se irá. –acotó Tom.

James le dirigió una mirada sonriente a su amigo. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la enfermera.

- Exacto. Me iré, y prometo no volver…-se detuvo a mitad de la frase, pensativo. -… por algunos días.

- Dos semanas. –rebatió Madame Pomfrey.

- Diez días y no digo ni una sola palabra más.

- De acuerdo. Váyase de una vez.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente, mientras recogía el bulto de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Gracias, Poppy. No me extrañes. –se despidió. Antes de que la mujer pudiera responderle, no obstante, ya se había ido del lugar.

- Quiero tranquilidad. –les advirtió a los dos alumnos que todavía se hallaban allí. Tom frunció los labios e hizo un gesto de cerrarse los labios como si fueran un cierre. Acto seguido, Madame Pomfrey se retiró a un pequeño despacho que había adjunto.

- Estoy aburrida. –gruñó Sue, después de estar aproximadamente un minuto en silencio.

- No podemos hacer mucho aquí. –dijo Tom, en voz baja. Inmediatamente después, su rostro se iluminó. - Pero tengo más pastillas, si quieres…

- Verte desangrar no es divertido, Tom. No me importa lo que diga el envoltorio.

- Tengo otras para vomitar. –se ofreció el chico.

Sue arrugó sus facciones ante el comentario.

- Eso ya es un asco.

- Creo que todavía me quedan…

- Tom, no… -intentó frenarlo la chica, pero no había caso. El chico se había puesto de pie para revisar en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba. Se tragó una nueva píldora y, tan solo un instante después caía hacia delante, quedando inerte sobre el regazo de Sue.

A pesar de que lo intentó, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Se incorporó levemente y tomó el puño del chico, extrayendo de su mano la otra píldora que venía en el envoltorio. Si bien el efecto se pasaría dentro de poco, también podía ser revertido con aquélla, cuyos efectos eran similares a un hechizo _"Ennervate"_. Forzó a su inmóvil amigo a tragársela, y no más de un segundo después, Tom abría los ojos nuevamente.

- Una de las cosas más divertidas de tomar estas píldoras es que no sabes dónde vas a despertar. –comentó, mientras se incorporaba.

Sue rió.

- Algún día te vas a desmayar de verdad y nadie te va a prestar atención. –le advirtió.

- No lo puedo creer, Sue, después de todo lo que hago por ti… -fingió indignarse él. - ¿Me estás diciendo que me dejarías tirado sólo para darme una lección?

Ella adoptó una expresión reflexiva por unos momentos.

- No es mala idea. –concluyó.

- Me estás lastimando. –repuso el chico seriamente, aunque eventualmente ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más y rieron. Finalmente se calmaron, y se quedaron callados, sin desviar la mirada. Tom se había cruzado de brazos y los había apoyado sobre la cama, descansando su mentón sobre ellos.

La que habló primero fue Sue, aunque su voz no quebró el silencio de una forma brusca. Más bien, empleó un tono de voz sosegado, y Tom aguardó expectante lo que tuviera que decir.

- Gracias, Tom.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por desmayarme? No te preocupes, no fue nada. –repuso él, en un tono despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No estaba hablando sólo de eso. Y tampoco de desangrarte. –aclaró, al ver que Tom abría la boca para hablar.

Ahora sí el chico parecía confundido. Se incorporó, aunque dejó los brazos apoyados en la cama.

- No entiendo.

- Quería decirte gracias por… haberte quedado aquí. Y evitar que me muriera de aburrimiento.

- No hay problema. –le sonrió, pero luego adoptó una expresión más seria. - Tan sólo ten cuidado en los partidos, ¿de acuerdo? Por un momento había pensado que…

Tom se interrumpió, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada un instante. Cuando la volvió a posar en los ojos de Sue, la misma era la más expresiva que le hubiera dirigido hasta entonces.

- Cuando te vi caer, realmente me...

Tom se interrumpió nuevamente, pero esta vez no siguió. No obstante, Sue entendió. Le sonrió de una manera reconfortante y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de su amigo que tenía más cerca.

- Está bien. Estoy bien. No pasó nada.

Tom asintió, sintiendo como un peso se le iba del estómago. Al parecer, había tenido la necesidad de hablar con Sue y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Finalmente cambiaron de tema, debatiendo sobre las renovadas chances de Gryffindor de alcanzar al líder Slytherin en la Copa de Quidditch.

Tal vez era la euforia de haber ganado, de ver a James volar nuevamente de manera excepcional, o quizás el alivio de que Sue se encontraba bien. O probablemente una mezcla de todo. Lo único que Tom podía asegurar era que le gustaba la agradable sensación que se había apoderado de él en los últimos instantes.

**º º º**

Mientras veía cómo tres lechuzas se llevaban los restos de su escoba envueltos en la sábana de la enfermería, James se percató de que había otra que volaba en sentido contrario, hacia él. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que el animal no pasó de largo, sino que se posó en su hombro, presionándolo ligeramente con sus garras. Acto seguido, extendió su pata, a la que venía atado un paquete y un sobre con su nombre escrito en él.

Intrigado, desató ambas cosas, y abrió el sobre para leer su contenido. Era una nota corta y reconoció inmediatamente la letra del remitente, aunque no estaba firmada.

_James,_

_¿Podrías ir hoy después de cenar al despacho de Teddy?  
__Hay algo importante que __quisiera pedirte.  
_

_Te envío la capa para que no te metas en problemas._

_Y ni si te ocurra pensarlo. Me la pienso __llevar de vuelta._

Demonios. Su padre lo conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, por esta vez podría perdonarle la descortesía de no prestarle la capa. En primer lugar, ahora tenía los hechizos desilusionadores, aunque el tiempo en que era _realmente_ invisible era mucho más corto, y además quedaba algo exhausto luego de conjurarlos. Pero segundo y mucho más importante: estaba completamente intrigado. ¿Qué era aquello que su padre tenía que pedirle? Y en persona, nada menos.

Sonrió. Seguramente sería algo interesante.

**º º º**

Albus tosió unos instantes cuando Rose dejó caer un polvoriento y pesado libro encima de la mesa de la biblioteca. Al parecer, no había sido consultado en mucho tiempo, dado que había largado suficiente polvo como para crear una pequeña nube.

- Rosie, no sé si me entendiste bien cuando dije que quería tu ayuda. –comentó el chico, mientras miraba con recelo la cubierta del ejemplar, que no tenía título alguno. No obstante, Rose lo abrió y lo giró un momento para dejarle ver el título del libro.

- _"Tratado sobre Contratos Mágicos Vinculantes y su…"_-comenzó a leer Albus, pero no pudo terminar porque la chica lo había vuelto para sí, comenzando a revisar el índice. - Oh. Ahora entiendo.

- Tiene que haber algo aquí que nos de una idea sobre cómo comenzar. –explicó. Luego comenzó a murmurar, leyendo el índice en voz baja. – Juramentos, Legados, Uniones comerciales… ¡Uniones conyugales!

Ante la mirada confundida de Albus, Rose aclaró:

- "Conyugales" significa "de parejas".

Albus asintió, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder ver. Rose giró el volumen de manera tal que ambos pudieran leerlo.

- Ahí. Donde dice "Contratos nulos". –señaló el chico.

Rose asintió y pasó las hojas rápidamente para llegar a la página indicada en el índice.

- _"Se tendrán por nulos los siguientes contratos:"_ –comenzó a leer. – _"Contratos con no vivos, contratos entre un humano y una bestia –ver consideraciones sobre veelas-_"

Albus la interrumpió, sin poder evitar reírse ante lo que decía el libro.

- ¿Quién querría casarse con un animal?

- La futura esposa de Malfoy. –respondió Rose, sonriendo mordaz. – Vamos a tener que avisarle que no se puede.

- ¡Rosie! –la regañó su primo, aunque no pudo evitar del todo sonreír ante el comentario.

Siguieron leyendo y, en algunos casos, bromeando sobre las aclaraciones que hacía el libro, hasta que llegaran a una que finalmente les sirviera. Albus había sugerido probar que Flint _era_ en realidad una bestia, pero Rose finalmente lo convenció de que no era así, por más que la palabra sonara adecuada.

Estaban llegando al final del apartado cuando Rose contuvo la respiración, al parecer teniendo una epifanía. Cuando Albus le preguntó qué le ocurría, señaló la oración que había estado leyendo, al parecer sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- _"El contrato mágico vinculante será tenido por nulo cuando los firmantes de hecho, en adelante los contrayentes, no sean los que el documento estipule"._ –leyó Albus en voz alta. Luego levantó la vista. – Rosie, no entendí nada. –confesó.

Rose se inclinó sobre la mesa, y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en voz baja.

- Significa que el compromiso sólo se hará si las personas que firman el contrato son las mismas que aparecen nombradas en él. Si podemos hacer que otra persona firme en lugar de Flint, entonces el contrato será nulo y Ogden no se comprometerá.

- De acuerdo. –asintió Albus, comprendiendo. - ¿Pero de dónde sacamos a alguien que se vea como Flint, hable como Flint pero que no sea Flint? –no había terminado de hacer la pregunta que una expresión de realización se apoderó de su rostro. Al parecer, Albus acababa de tener su propia epifanía. – Rosie, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

La chica asintió.

- Poción multijugos.

- Pero la receta… -comenzó a objetar Albus.

- La tengo. No preguntes cómo. –se anticipó. Su primo parecía querer insistir sobre el tema, pero ella pasó a otro tema más importante. – Sólo nos faltan los ingredientes.

- Yo me encargo de eso. –se ofreció Albus. A él solo le resultaría muy difícil, pero seguramente podría ver la forma de convencer a James para que lo ayudara.

- ¿Tenemos más de un mes antes del compromiso? –preguntó Rose, al recordar el plazo de elaboración de la poción.

Albus asintió.

- Seguramente harán todo cuando terminen las clases y Ogden vuelva a su casa.

Mientras volvía a su sala común y comenzaba a ponderar diversas formas de conseguir que su hermano mayor le ayudara a conseguir los ingredientes para la poción multijugos, Albus no pudo menos que sentir cierto entusiasmo recorriéndole las venas. Ahora tenían un plan.

Decidió no cuestionarse a sí mismo de dónde provenía tal entusiasmo por poder ayudar.

**º º º**

- ¡Pero, Poppy! –comenzó a quejarse Tom nuevamente. Sin embargo, no pareció tener muchos efectos dado que, un instante después, la enfermera en cuestión le cerraba la puerta de la enfermería en la cara. Al parecer, era hora de que Sue descansara, y no podía hacerlo si él seguía ahí. – Que carácter. – masculló el chico, dándose vuelta y volviendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Se había perdido la cena en el Gran Salón, ya que había comido con Sue y James, de modo que los corredores del pasillo estaban prácticamente desiertos. Su amigo se había ido hace un rato, al parecer con algo que hacer. Se apresuró un poco para no llegar después de la hora permitida. Podía hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador, pero, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo.

Cuando subió a su habitación, vio que James estaba ahí. El resto de los ocupantes estaba debajo.

- Tom, eres tú. –lo saludo James, al parecer aliviado. Su amigo lo miró confundido, pero entendió un instante después al ver lo que James sostenía en las manos, y que había estado ocultando tras su espalda. Era la capa invisible.

- ¿Te la devolvió? –sonrió entusiasmado.

James negó, haciéndolo perder un poco el ánimo.

- Sólo por hoy. Te cuento en el camino. –le dijo, invitándolo a que se tapara con él con la capa. Comprobando que las cortinas de las camas de ambos se hallaban corridas, se pusieron en marcha hacia el despacho de Ted Lupin.

**º º º**

Justo cuando Harry estaba terminando de poner al corriente a Ted Lupin sobre las últimas novedades acerca del Elíxir y las Órdenes de Merlín, alguien golpeó la puerta del despacho. El Auror se ocultó detrás de la puerta mientras Ted la abría para recibir al visitante. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Al menos a primera vista.

- Soy yo, Teddy. –escuchó decir a la voz de James. Sonriendo, el flamante profesor se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerrando la puerta nuevamente cuando sintió que ya había ingresado.

Una vez adentro, James se quitó la capa, dejando a Tom y a sí mismo al descubierto. Harry se acercó inmediatamente a saludarlos, despeinando afectuosamente el cabello de su hijo. No le sorprendía en absoluto que Tom estuviera allí. Hacían todo juntos. Lo que le extrañaba era que la otra parte del trío no estuviera con ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Sue? –preguntó, algo intrigado.

- En la enfermería. –contestó James. – Quiso demoler un aro del estadio con su cabeza, pero el poste se resistió. Eso sí, no tengo idea cómo, la cabeza de Sue es muy dura. –añadió luego, intrigado.

Harry decidió que si su hijo podía bromear sobre el tema, entonces la chica se encontraba bien. Pero primero lo primero.

- Gracias por venir. –le dijo a ambos. – Ahora les explico para qué los llamé. Pero antes, James…

No terminó la frase, pero por como su mirada se posó por un instante en la capa invisible que el chico sostenía firmemente, James captó el mensaje a la perfección.

- Pero, papá, la capa me extraña. –se excusó, acercando el objeto en cuestión a su pecho. - ¿Por qué no me la dejas aunque sea unos días?

Harry no le contestó, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse. En cambio, extendió su brazo en dirección a su hijo. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, James se la devolvió.

- Eres _muy_ cruel. –le recriminó mientras se la alcanzaba.

- Lo sé. –le contestó Harry despreocupadamente, sabiendo que su hijo no le hablaba en serio. A decir verdad, los momentos en que James hablaba en serio eran terriblemente escasos.

- ¿Y cómo volveremos sin la capa? –preguntó Tom, agudo. James asintió enérgicamente.

- Exacto, papá. Nos _castigarán_. –le dijo James, adoptando una expresión de terror, como si nunca hubieran sido castigados.

Harry les sonrió a ambos.

- Buen intento, pero no. Ted los acompañará.

Los chicos asintieron, dejando caer los hombros, nuevamente derrotados.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? –preguntó James, notablemente menos entusiasta.

- ¿Recuerdas el Mapa del Merodeador? –cuestionó Harry.

James adoptó un gesto confundido. Tom, a su lado, lo imitó.

- Papá, no tengo idea…

- James.

- De acuerdo, sí. ¿Qué hay con el mapa?

- Necesitamos hacer uno parecido, pero de Hogsmeade. No sólo las tiendas, sino pasajes ocultos, escondites y demás. ¿Creen que pueden ayudarnos?

Todo el entusiasmo volvió a James en ese preciso instante.

- Por supuesto. Estás hablando con las personas indicadas.

- Lamentablemente, sé que es así. –repuso Harry. A James no pareció importarle el comentario de su padre.

- ¿Podremos quedárnoslo? –preguntó Tom, tan emocionado como su amigo.

- Muy probablemente lo necesitaremos por un tiempo largo. –les anticipó. – Pero luego de eso, sí.

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo contener las exclamaciones eufóricas y triunfantes. Sin embargo, a James se le borró la sonrisa de la cara un instante después.

- Acabo de acordarme de que dibujo horrible. Y además no tengo idea de cómo se hizo ese mapa.

- Por los hechizos no deben preocuparse. –rebatió Harry. Los harían con la ayuda de Jeremiah Swane, que había sugerido unos cuantos encantamientos para mejorar incluso el Mapa del Merodeador original. – Pero por el trazado…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando posibles soluciones.

- Creo que sé quien puede hacerlo.

James, Harry y Ted le dirigieron la vista a Tom, quien había hablado, expectantes.

- Sabe pintar, así que supongo que dibujar también.

- ¿De quién hablas? –le preguntó James, intrigado.

- De Camille.

James gruñó y cubriéndose por un momento la cara con las manos, en un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Y quién es Camille? –preguntó Harry, extrañado ante la reacción de su hijo.

Tom abrió la boca para contestar, pero James se le anticipó.

- Un moco. Una pesada. Una molestia.

- Una _amiga_ mía. –precisó Tom.

- ¿Y los ayudará? –indagó Harry.

- Estoy seguro de que sí. –asintió Tom. Luego se dirigió a James, con un claro tono de burla en su voz. - ¿No es verdad, Jay-Jay?

**º º º**

Alyssa soltó un suspiro de frustración al ver cómo, por enésima vez, el ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ que tenía delante suyo se arrugaba y luego volvía a su estado anterior. Se encontraba nuevamente en el baño del segundo piso intentando destransformar la revista para encontrar, esperaba, algo que revelara los planes de sus padres. Con un poco de suerte podría arruinar su reputación públicamente.

"_Se lo merecen por forzar compromisos"_, pensó.

Intentó no pensar en el asunto, pero inevitablemente se le vino a la mente. Si bien todavía le quedaban varias semanas para idear algún plan, aún no tenía ninguna idea en concreto. Había estado debatiendo con Scorpius la forma de zafarse, pero hasta ahora la única alternativa que realmente podría llegar a ser efectiva sería la de acabar con Flint, lo cual no era recomendable porque los enviarían a Azkaban. Pero era tentador, sin duda.

"_Ya se nos ocurrirá la forma"_, se aseguró a sí misma para no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Tomo aire y lo soltó resueltamente. Intentaría por última vez en el día el hechizo para destransformar la revista que tenía enfrente.

Miró los diagramas que ya se conocía más que la palma de su mano, y repitió los movimientos.

El proceso se volvió a repetir: la revista se arrugó, contrayéndose en bollo en sí misma, y luego…

Alyssa abrió sus ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El momento en que la revista volvía a su estado anterior no llegó, sino que pequeños destellos de luz habían comenzado a salir de entre los pliegues.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad casi alarmante y su respiración se había acelerado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

¿Finalmente había funcionado?


	37. La casa de Harold

**Capítulo 36: La casa de Harold**

* * *

Alyssa no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Finalmente los hechizos de destransformación que había estado practicando parecían estar surtiendo efecto. El bollo arrugado que solía ser la revista se había convertido gradualmente en una esfera de luz y, por más que estaba encandilando su vista, no pudo apartar la mirada de la misma.

-¿Al fin te salió algo? –preguntó una voz chillona, a su lado. La intriga era claramente perceptible en su tono.

Alyssa supo que se trataba del insufrible fantasma de la chica que habitaba el baño donde ella se encontraba en ese momento, en el segundo piso del castillo. Mary, Meryl, Myrtle o algo así. Nunca se había molestado en aprender del todo su nombre.

- Cállate y no molestes. –le espetó bruscamente, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

El fantasma comenzó a gritarle enfurecida, pero ella lo ignoró completamente. Lo que había sido una esfera de luz ahora se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, algo que parecía un fajo de pergaminos. Efectivamente y pasados unos instantes, se materializaron sobre el libro de transformaciones, donde antes había estado la revista.

Alyssa parpadeó unos instantes para descansar su ojos del encandilamiento que acababan de sufrir. Apenas pudo ver nuevamente, estiró su brazo para tomar los pergaminos, pero un momento antes de que la yema de sus dedos hiciera contacto con ellos, se detuvo. ¿Y si su madre o quien fuera que los hubiera encantado había puesto más de un hechizo de protección? ¿Y si le sucedía algo malo por tocarlos simplemente?

Lo más adecuado sería aguardar y buscar otros encantamientos que pudieran detectar qué más se había conjurado sobre los pergaminos. Sin embargo, ella había esperado más que suficiente, y últimamente no estaba en un humor que pudiera definirse como "paciente". Estaba ansiosa, irritable, aprehensiva ante el futuro, y no iba a tomar más precauciones cuando algo finalmente parecía resolverse.

De modo que, tomando aire profundamente, cerró su mano sobre el fajo de pergaminos, y contuvo la respiración esperando que algo ocurriera.

Pasaron cinco segundos.

Diez.

Cuando era evidente que nada sucedería, y el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Creo que le di a mi madre más crédito del que se merece", pensó.

Tomó el fajo de pergaminos. Eran muchos. Los fue desenrollando de a uno y se dispuso a leerlos.

Los primeros tenían el sello oficial de Gringotts. Eran bastante largos y ni se molestó en terminar de leerlos. Se trataban de autorizaciones a retirar dinero de ciertas bóvedas. En algunos reconoció el nombre de sus padres, en otros los de los señores Flint, y luego había varios más que creía haberlos leído en _El profeta_.

Sin embargo, no le decían más de lo que ella podía suponer por su cuenta: que sus padres estaban usando su considerable cantidad de dinero para manejar los asuntos que consideraban pertinentes en el mundo mágico.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que le quedaban pocos minutos para regresar a su sala común y no tener inconvenientes con los prefectos.

Comenzó a leerlos más apresuradamente.

El próximo que tomó estaba redactado en un estilo que se imaginaba tendrían las leyes. Pasó su vista rápidamente por el contenido y captó algunas palabras que se repetían: "Gringotts", "duendes", "magos". Considerándolo una pérdida de tiempo y más de lo mismo siguió adelante.

Había varios más del mismo estilo, aunque versaban sobre otros temas que no le parecieron relevantes. Uno nombraba a un registro, otro a evaluaciones, pruebas y reglamentos de admisión. No se detuvo a leer para qué.

¿Acaso estaban planeando reformar las leyes del mundo mágico?

Volvió a mirar su reloj.

Le quedaban apenas tres minutos.

Maldición.

Los separó con sus dedos para contar cuantos le quedaban por leer. No más de cinco o seis. Los estaba por enrollar nuevamente cuando una palabra captó su atención. "elfos". Era el último pergamino. Enrolló todos menos ese y lo leyó en detenimiento.

La palabra "elfos" estaba en la siguiente frase:_ "… que por la presente se disponga la revocación de la Ley 1.56-245, 'De los derechos y obligaciones de los elfos domésticos'"._ Antes de esa oración había toda una serie de "considerandos", y a continuación, conclusiones y resoluciones.

Intentó seguir leyendo pero las letras parecían moverse. Estaba realmente exhausta. E indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer algo así? ¿Qué sentido tenía, de cualquier forma? ¿Acaso los elfos domésticos eran criaturas de temer? ¡Por Merlín! Eran lo más obsecuente que Alyssa hubiera conocido jamás.

- ¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí?

La chica levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que le hubieran hablado. Por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraba. Y luego cayó en la cuenta de la pregunta que el fantasma le estaba haciendo.

¡La hora!

Chequeó su reloj y vio que se había retrasado quince minutos.

Demonios.

Guardó apresuradamente los pergaminos en la túnica y salió sin más del baño, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó a la entrada común vio un alumno mayor, de quinto o sexto, observándola. Un prefecto.

Genial.

- No deberías estar merodeando por ahí a esta hora. ¿Dónde estabas exactamente?

Alyssa le mostró los pergaminos que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero sin revelar su contenido.

- Estaba estudiando. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

El chico asintió, pero luego le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Que sea la última vez.

"¿La última vez que estudio o que pierdo la noción del tiempo?". Alyssa se guardó la pregunta para sí para evitar tener más problemas. En cambio, pasó de largo al prefecto e ingresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Una rápida observación a sus alrededores le develó que el lugar estaba vaciándose lentamente de estudiantes. De hecho, sólo quedaban algunos desperdigados por ahí. Entre ellos, un alumno de segundo año con el cabello rubio platinado que la miraba fijamente. Sonriéndole, Alyssa se le acercó.

No había ni alcanzado a abrir la boca que el otro habló primero.

- ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Fui al baño.

- Estoy preguntando en serio.

- Es en serio, Scor. –ella le contestó, con un pequeño dejo de diversión en su voz. -Ahora te explico. ¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó, al caer en la cuenta de su ausencia y extrañada de no verlo con su amigo.

- Ya se fue a dormir. Dijo que te mandaba saludos.

Alyssa elevó los ojos entre sorprendida y confundida.

- ¿De verdad?

- No. –sonrió Scorpius. - ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

- En absoluto. –descartó ella inmediatamente. Miró a su alrededor para chequear que nadie los estuviera escuchando. - No sabes lo que acabo de descubrir.

Scorpius escuchó atentamente el relato de Alyssa. Desde la excursión hace unos meses a su casa hasta los hechizos de destransformación y la revista. Eventualmente, llegaron al contenido de los pergaminos y el proyecto para dejar sin efecto la ley sobre los elfos domésticos. Para cuando finalmente terminó de hablar, Alyssa le dirigió una mirada expectante.

Scorpius la miró confundido, sin entender del todo la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Y?

-"¿Y?" ¿Cómo que "y"? - repitió Alyssa. Si bien solía controlarse bastante, últimamente estaba un poco corta de paciencia. Además, el asunto era demasiado importante como para estar hablando tranquilamente. - Scorpius, ¿escuchaste lo que te acabo de contar? Quieren…

- Sí, lo escuché. –la interrumpió él, antes de que Alyssa volviera a relatarle todo nuevamente. – No entiendo. Tampoco es para tanto.

Ella tenía una expresión de confusión incluso más profunda que la de él.

- ¡Por supuesto que es para tanto! Se trata de…

- De elfos domésticos, Liss. –finalizó Scorpius por ella. – A nadie le importa esa ley.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú debes tener elfos domésticos en tu casa, Scor.

- Sí. Tenemos elfos domésticos. –contestó él lentamente, como si la chica no tuviera la capacidad de entenderlo si hablaba a velocidad normal. – Ellos nos sirven, nosotros los dejamos vivir. No se necesita ninguna ley para que funcione.

Alyssa estaba segura de que si no fuera por tantos años de entrenamiento en su propia casa, ahora estaría gritando sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

- Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que leyes como ésta les sirven a los magos para darse cuenta de que los elfos son personas y que…

- Liss –la interrumpió Scorpius-, no son personas. Son _elfos domésticos_, ¿entiendes?

Alyssa se quedó unos segundos mirándolo incrédula. Scorpius tenía que admitir que era una de las pocas veces que había visto la cara de su amiga tan cargada de alguna expresión que no fuera indiferencia.

- No, no lo entiendo. –contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. – No entiendo cómo puedes decir algo así. –Scorpius estaba por contestarle, pero Alyssa lo detuvo. – Me voy a dormir, Scorpius. Hablamos mañana.

Acto seguido se fue y dejó a Scorpius solo en la sala común, sin entender muy bien qué había ocurrido allí.

**º º º**

Pasaron algunos días hasta que Alyssa pudo volver a ver los pergaminos para leerlos con mayor detenimiento. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y, si bien estudiar no era su actividad predilecta, le servía para evadir su mente de otras cuestiones. Entre ellas se encontraba una persona que respondía al nombre de Kurt Flint.

A eso se le sumaba Scorpius. Desde el entredicho que habían tenido respecto a los elfos domésticos, cada vez que estaba con él se contenía para no comenzar a discutir y arruinar su amistad. Scorpius, aunque sin ser consciente de ello, había menospreciado y denigrado a la única persona que le mostraba bondad desinteresada a Alyssa, y a la que ella consideraba su familia más que sus padres: Dipsy.

Por ello, cuando finalmente dispuso algo de tiempo, se dirigió inmediatamente al baño del segundo piso para terminar de examinar los pergaminos que le había robado a su madre. Volvió a desenrollarlos y comenzó a leer su contenido.

O eso intentó.

Alyssa parpadeó varias veces para chequear que lo que estaba observando realmente fuera verdad. Revisó cada pergamino por separado, pero todos tenían el mismo aspecto: las letras no estaban en su lugar habitual, sino que parecía que los renglones que las sostenían no hubieran resistido más, y ahora estaban todas apiladas en la parte inferior. Tomó un pergamino al azar y lo abrió en su máxima longitud. Las letras se escurrieron para abajo. Luego lo giró varias veces, y comprobó con horror como las letras se deslizaban libremente por el papel luego de cada movimiento.

Cuando los leyó por primera vez había tenido la impresión de que las palabras se movían, pero lo atribuyó a su propio cansancio. Ahora resultaba evidente que aquella no había sido la razón. Efectivamente había más de un encantamiento de protección sobre los pergaminos, simplemente había sido imperceptible.

Consultó innumerables volúmenes en la biblioteca en los días que le siguieron, en los recreos que se daba del estudio. Sin embargo, todos apuntaban en la misma dirección: el texto se había tornado irrecuperable. Ahora estaba de nuevo con las manos vacías, y no tenía forma ni de probar ni de impedir que dejaran sin efecto la ley sobre elfos domésticos.

Un nuevo motivo de frustración se depositó sobre los hombros de Alyssa, acumulándose con los que ya tenía.

**º º º**

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Scorpius no pudo evitar notar que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Albus y menos con Alyssa. Si no estaba estudiando con ellos en silencio, se iba a la biblioteca. Además, en las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaban, tenía la impresión de que ella estaba cuidando cada cosa que le decía, algo que antes no ocurría. Lo que le resultaba más extraño era que no tenía la menor idea de qué había cambiado entre ellos.

En cuanto a Albus, el chico también notó el cambio de actitud de Alyssa. Sin embargo, atribuyó su comportamiento ensimismado, y en ocasiones irritado, al inminente compromiso con Flint. Albus esperaba que el plan que tenían con Rose funcionara. Bajo la promesa de prestarle su propia escoba hasta que repararan la suya, había conseguido que James lo ayudara a conseguir los ingredientes más complejos de la poción multijugos.

A pesar de no haber sido descubierto, James terminó castigado de todas formas, por estar "sospechosamente alegre" luego del incidente, según el profesor de Pociones. Terminó siendo castigado junto a Tom, ya que el chico había contestado que no era culpa de James que Bullstrode no tuviera motivos para alegrarse y por ello encontrase sospechosa la felicidad de los demás.

Finalmente llegó la última salida a Hogsmeade del año, y James supo que debía aprovecharla para hacer el mapa de la ciudad. Sus padres le habían dicho que solía ser un pueblo, pero él no les creyó del todo. ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Un pueblo? No tenía mucho sentido. De acuerdo, el aspecto del lugar, con sus calles adoquinadas, guardaba cierto parecido con lo que podía ser un pueblo. Pero era tan grande como cualquier ciudad. De modo que no, no les creía a sus padres en absoluto. Y no pensaba chequearlo en un libro, ¿por quién lo estaban tomando? ¿Por Sue?

De modo que, abrochándose su capa de viaje, tomó aire y salió con paso decidido hacia el exterior del castillo. A pesar de que los días estaban mucho más cálidos, en ese día en particular corría un fresco viento que sin duda terminaría haciendo descender la temperatura. Después de todo, pasaría varias horas recorriendo Hogsmeade para hacer el mapa.

Se preparó para un excesivamente efusivo recibimiento de Camille, quien estaba aguardando junto a Tom a la salida del colegio. Apenas lo vio acercarse le sonrió ampliamente.

- _¡Mon cher!_

Parecía estar dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre James, pero dos cosas la detuvieron. En primer lugar, una mano en el hombro de Tom, que al parecer, finalmente se había compadecido de su amigo. En segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, Sue acababa de alcanzar al chico y lo tomaba de la mano.

La sonrisa de la rubia alumna de Hufflepuff flaqueó por unos instantes, pero finalmente se repuso.

- ¿_Pagtimos? _Traje todo lo _necesaguio_. –dijo alegremente, tomando por un instante la tira del bolso que llevaba colgado.

James supuso que llevaría varios pergaminos y lo necesario para hacer el dibujo de la ciudad. Asintió, y los cuatros comenzaron a emprender el camino hacia Hogsmeade. No era muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder entablar una conversación. Para evitar tener que hablar con Camille más de lo estrictamente necesario, James apresuró el paso y quedó caminando junto a Sue varios metros por delante.

Al ver el semblante triste de su amiga, Tom chocó amistosamente el hombro de Camille con el suyo para distraerla de la vista. La chica dirigió su atención hacia él.

- No estés triste. Créeme, es mejor así.

- Pero…

- Es mi mejor amigo, y es increíble. Pero si lo dejas, se pasará _horas_ hablando de lo genial que es, y ni tú, por mucho que te guste, podrías aguantártelo. –le dijo en voz baja, para que James no lo escuchara.

Camille no pudo evitar reír.

Hablaron de cualquier tema mientras recorrían la distancia que separaba Hogwarts de Hogsmeade. Tom creía que eso era algo extraordinario de Camille. Podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo hablando de hasta los temas más insignificantes que no se aburriría en lo más mínimo. Y a diferencia de James y Sue, que siempre parecían tener la necesidad de estar haciendo algo, ya sea estudiar, hacer bromas, ir a volar, o lo que fuera, con Camille podía simplemente estar sentado y relajarse, algo que encajaba muy bien con su resistencia natural al esfuerzo. Y es así que, para cuando se quiso acordar, ya estaban entrando al otrora pueblo y ahora ciudad de Hogsmeade.

James y Sue se habían detenido, pero seguían conversando animadamente.

- … así que, aunque Slytherin gane, si no hace la suficiente cantidad de tantos podría quedarse con el partido, pero perder la copa. –resumió James. – Y de paso yo podría mirar a los ojos a Albus de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Doscientos puntos? –preguntó Sue, sonriendo levemente por el comentario sobre el hermano menor de James.

- Doscientos diez. –acotó Tom, alcanzándolos. Al ser el comentarista, tenía muy presentes en su cabeza las estadísticas y los resultados de los encuentros. Al momento, faltaba sólo uno: Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Gryffindor había vencido contundentemente a Ravenclaw, y todos los leones estaban soñando con la posibilidad de que ganaran la copa.

- No entiendo. ¿Cómo se puede _ganag_ un partido pero _pegder_ la copa? ¡Es injusto! –exclamó Camille.

Sue la miró como si dudara de su capacidad mental.

- No es "injusto". Es Quidditch. –rebatió.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que _veg_?

Tom observó como Sue estaba a punto de estallar de impaciencia y decidió intervenir. Por el bien de todos: Camille tampoco era lo que se dijera una chica con poco carácter. Simplemente estaba obsesionada con James.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas? En el camino te lo explico. –se ofreció. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a Sue, Camille asintió y se puso en camino, con Tom caminando a su lado.

Se habían alejado unos pasos cuando el chico escuchó que Sue hacía un último comentario.

- En serio, James, a veces me pregunto si es que no consiguieron la forma de meter a un troll en el cuerpo de una _veela_.

Tom giró su cabeza para ver como James soltaba una carcajada. Les dirigió una mirada fulminante y luego observó a Camille. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber escuchado nada.

"Sue me va a tener que escuchar", pensó Tom, mientras entraban al lugar.

**º º º**

- Voy a repasar para los exámenes finales con Rose a la biblioteca, ¿vienes?

Joss levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba bastante desierta dado que muchos de los alumnos mayores todavía se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Rose, ante el advenimiento de los exámenes de fin de año, había puesto en marcha su plan de estudios. La fase final. El plan de estudios había comenzado en Septiembre.

- No, Annie. Gracias. Estoy bien aquí.

- Pero, Joss, ¿cómo piensas hacer para aprobar los exámenes si no estudias? –se preocupó su amiga.

- Estaré bien. –le aseguró Joss. – Ya sé la mayoría de las cosas. –argumentó.

- ¿Ah, sí, cómo cuáles? –insistió Anne.

- Eh… como el _"Wingardium Leviosa"_. –contestó.

- Es un hechizo de primer año. –rebatió Anne.

- _Bueno_… pero realmente lo sé hacer muy bien. –se excusó. - Lo estuve perfeccionando.

- ¿Y qué hay de Transformaciones?

- Transformaciones. Soy muy buena en Transformaciones.

Anne tomó un _puffskein_ que rondaba por ahí, seguramente la mascota de algún compañero de Gryffindor, y lo puso enfrente de Joss.

- ¿Por qué no me muestras? Transfórmalo en una copa.

- ¿Quieres que lo transforme? De acuerdo, lo transformaré. –rebatió Joss. Se puso de pie y sacó su varita. Hizo unas florituras con la varita, y finalmente tocó con la punta a la criatura.

El _puffskein_ emitió un chillido mientras su redonda panza se hundía. Sin embargo, la transformación no siguió, y el animal perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás y se quedó tambaleando sobre su espalda.

- Annie, espero que sepas que la palabra "copa" es muy confusa. –comenzó Joss. – La próxima vez tienes que ser más clara.

Anne le dirigió una mirada de censura y luego volvió al _puffskein_ a su tamaño normal. Si bien eran en general muy amistosos con los magos, la criatura se apresuró a alejarse de las dos chicas una vez que se vio físicamente capacitado de hacerlo.

- Joss, si no comienzas a estudiar vas a desaprobar todos los exámenes. –le advirtió Anne. - ¿Por qué no estudias hoy?

- Hoy no puedo. –contestó la otra rápidamente.

- ¿Y por qué no? Puedes venir con Rose y conmigo a la biblioteca.

- Tengo que… hoy me pienso tomar el día para descansar. –finalizó.

- ¿Descansar? Joss… -comenzó Anne.

- Annie, yo sé lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo? –la interrumpió Joss.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué hoy…? –Anne se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta, y cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Hoy piensas ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? A encontrarte con… con… con Ashton o como se llame. –la acusó.

- ¡Sh! –la chistó Joss. Siguió hablando en un susurro. - Sí, Anne, ¿está bien? Hoy pienso ir a Hogsmeade. –al ver que su amiga abría la boca para protestar, se le anticipó. – Prometo que voy a estudiar cuando vuelva. Voy a aprobar los exámenes. En serio.

Anne se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Estás segura de que podrás?

- Los voy a aprobar. –la reaseguró Joss.

Anne estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero finalmente no lo hizo. No podía ayudar a Joss si ésta no estaba dispuesta a que la ayudaran. Resignada, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca a preparar los exámenes.

**º º º**

- Debemos irnos. Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo a recorrer la ciudad. –dijo James. Camille asintió, levantándose y poniéndose el ligero abrigo que había llevado. James se dirigió luego a los otros dos. - ¿Vienen?

- No, tengo que hacer algunas compras. –se excusó Sue. En realidad los habría acompañado si estar con Camille no le resultara tan exasperante. De paso aprovecharía para comprar una nueva pluma, aunque no era tan necesario.

James se dirigió entonces a su amigo, su última esperanza para no quedarse a solas con Camille. No obstante, Tom ya había decidido aprovechar el momento para hablar a solas con Sue.

- ¿Tom?

- ¿Realmente me estás preguntando si quiero pasar siglos caminando por la ciudad, James? ¿A _mí_? –le sonrió.

Aunque a James hubiera preferido mil veces contar con su presencia, finalmente admitió su derrota.

- Perdón, Tom. No sé en qué estaba pensando. –se disculpó, con una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desenfado.

- No hay problema. Pero ten cuidado con lo que me pides. –le advirtió luego. – Estas cosas son serias.

James asintió, y acto seguido, finalmente sonrió.

- Nos vemos en unas horas. No se metan en nada que merezca una expulsión sin mí. –los saludó, y, junto a Camille, quien le dirigió una última sonrisa a Tom, salió de las Tres Escobas.

- De hecho preferiría no estar nunca en riesgo de ser expulsada, pero no le digas a James porque me va a odiar. –confesó Sue, antes de tomar unos sorbos de su cerveza de manteca.

Tom rió.

- Lo prometo. –imitó a Sue con su propio vaso, y luego decidió abordar el tema que tenía en mente. – Sue, ¿por qué no puedes ser así con ella?

La chica en cuestión lo miró confundida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Tom?

- De Camille. –Sue soltó un bufido de exasperación. – No, en serio. ¿Por qué no la puedes tratar de la misma forma en que me tratas a mí?

- Porque ella no es mi mejor amigo. –respondió Sue con simpleza. - ¿Realmente es necesario que hablemos de ella?

- Sí, es necesario. –contestó él. Por la expresión de la cara de su amiga, Tom dedujo que no le había gustado la respuesta. – No estoy diciendo que debas ser su mejor amiga, Sue, pero al menos dale una chance. –pidió.

- No, Tom. No la soporto.

- ¿Por qué no? –insistió él.

- ¡Porque es _idiota_! –exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Acaso la escuchas cuando habla? ¿O estás muy ocupado pensando que es linda para darte cuenta de que una troglodita?

Aunque se podía decir que Sue había explotado, no era nada comparada a la expresión que tenía ahora el rostro de Tom.

- ¡Por supuesto que la escucho! ¡Es mi amiga! Y a mí no me importa que sea linda o no.

- Es mentira. –le espetó Sue. - ¿Qué fue lo primero que notaste en ella?

Tom desvió un instante la mirada al ser derrotado en ese argumento. No podía negar que Camille le había resultado atractiva. Pero ya lo había superado, y ahora no la veía de la misma forma, por más que ella no hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

- Sí, está bien. Lo primero que noté es que era linda. –admitió. - ¿Y qué? Ahora es mi amiga.

- Sigue siendo una idiota. –rebatió Sue. – No entiendo como puedes hablarle.

- ¡No es idiota! ¡Deja de llamarla así! –se enfadó Tom. – Y puedo hablarle perfectamente. Tal vez no sea tan inteligente como tú, pero a mi me da igual. Hay cosas más importantes que eso. No necesitamos hablar de Transformaciones para divertirnos. –hizo una pausa, en la que desvió un momento la mirada de Sue mientras pensabas las palabras exactas que diría a continuación. – Mira, tan sólo dale una oportunidad, ¿está bien? Una. No es tan mala como piensas.

Sue le dirigió una mirada escéptica pero finalmente suspiró, resignada.

- De acuerdo. Una. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, ahora?

Tom le sonrió, asintiendo. La insistencia siempre ganaba.

**º º º**

James sacó su rana de chocolate del envase y la dejó sobre el pergamino que Camille estaba dibujando. La chica soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando el animal de cacao le saltó en la mano. No le gustaban las ranas, fueran reales o golosinas. Camille sacudió su mano quitándosela de encima, pero James logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¿No te gustan las ranas? –preguntó el chico sonriente, dándole un mordisco. Acababan de salir de Honeydukes, donde James le había indicado el pasadizo que llegaba a Hogwarts desde el sótano.

- Les tengo miedo. –admitió ella. - En Beauxbatons, Dominque y yo estábamos practicando Transformaciones, y la _gana_ que ella estaba usando me saltó encima.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? Tal vez te tenía más miedo la rana a ti.

- Puede _seg_. Nunca lo _sabgué_. No pude hablar del asunto con la _gana_. –sonrió ella, mientras hacía trazos con su pluma en el pergamino.

James soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario. Camille levantó la vista sorprendida y lo miró algo embobada.

- No empieces. –le advirtió él. – Venías bien.

Ella se sonrojó y siguió dibujando. Lo que había dicho James era cierto: Camille había estado controlando sus avances y no había hecho nada demasiado pegajoso. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones: si quería dibujar el mapa correctamente tenía que observar el lugar y no a James.

El alumno de Gryffindor, por su parte, estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que estaba resultando todo. Había previsto que se tendría que sacar de encima a Camille todo el tiempo, pero hasta ese momento, y ya llevaban varias horas caminando, no había tenido necesidad.

- Ven por aquí. –le indicó, saliéndose del camino principal a una de las calles secundarias.

Camille lo siguió mientras miraba alternativamente a sus alrededores y al pergamino que tenía delante. A medida que se iban alejando del centro, los edificios iban tomando un aspecto más residencial. Giraron unas veces más, y, minutos más tarde, James se detuvo y miró con orgullo contenido al edificio que tenía enfrente.

- Llegamos.

Camille observó el lugar que James estaba señalando.

- ¿Estás _segugo_?

- Totalmente.

Delante de ellos había una casa de tres pisos de aspecto abandonado. Las ventanas tenían los vidrios partidos o rotos y el interior se veía lúgubre. Del techo se habían desprendido varias tejas y las paredes tenían quiebres en varias partes. Contrastaba con los edificios contiguos, de aspecto prolijo y cuidado.

Al ver que James se acercaba a la puerta, Camille susurró, como si temiera que ocurriera algo si hablaba muy fuerte.

- ¿Vamos a entrar? ¿No es peligroso?

- Mmm. Un poco. –admitió James. – Pero no por lo que tú crees.

Se acercó y comenzó a abrir la puerta, la cual emitió un chirrido, pero, antes de que pudiera terminar de empujarla para entrar, algo que parecía un murciélago salió del lugar a toda velocidad. Detrás de él, Camille dio un respingo. James sonrió.

- ¿También le tienes miedo a los murciélagos? –le preguntó, una vez adentro de la habitación.

- Nunca había visto uno. –repuso ella, siguiéndolo.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba toda desordenada, con los muebles en mal estado, cuadros caídos y un aspecto de decaimiento general. El piso de madera estaba sucio y se podían ver telarañas por doquier. Había algunos portarretratos, pero estaban con los vidrios rotos y desperdigados por el suelo.

- Nadie vive aquí, ¿_vegdad_?

- No exactamente. –contestó James de forma algo ausente, mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un gato que estaba en un rincón, mirando hacia un costado. Sonrió. Lo había encontrado. Acto seguido, sacudió su varita e hizo levitar una silla, estrellándola en la dirección en que el animal había estado mirando.

Camille soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que una silla volaba por el medio de la habitación y se partía estruendosamente contra la pared, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Se quedo aún más estupefacta al escuchar una maldición en un tono de voz gruñón.

- ¡Maldita sea! Ahora estoy lleno de polvo. ¿Cómo me encontraste, Potter?

El que había hablado era un hombrecillo muy pequeño, suspendido en el aire, quien, hasta instantes atrás, estaba escondido detrás de un sucio y raído sofá. A Camille le recordó inmediatamente a Peeves, el _poltergeist_ de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, había unas notables diferencias entre ambos: si bien aquél tenía aspecto de ser de mediana edad, éste tenía gran parte de su cabeza pelada y algún que otro cabello entrecano. Su vestimenta, además, estaba muy deteriorada, dándole un aspecto de demacrado. Y finalmente, mientras que Peeves solía tener una expresión de malicia y travesura, éste hombrecillo tenía cada facción de su rostro torcida en un gesto de malhumor y enfado.

- Te traicionó Freckles. –respondió James, señalando con su cabeza al gato que seguía en el rincón, que no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo por el escándalo.

Camille lo miró detenidamente y entendió el porqué de su nombre. El animal era totalmente blanco a excepción de unas pequeñas motas de pelaje marrón que tenía en su cabeza, que le daban el aspecto de tener pecas. Estaba algo delgado para lo que era su tamaño.

- Maldito animal. –refunfuñó el pequeño hombre. Acto seguido, con un movimiento de su brazo, hizo levitar los restos de la silla que James le había lanzado para sacarlo de su escondite, y se los lanzó al gato. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el animal se escurrió rápidamente a una habitación contigua, no sin antes emitir un maullido de protesta.

- Y bien, Harold, cuéntame: ¿me extrañaste? –le preguntó James, ignorando el episodio, y dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo a la habitación hacia donde el gato había escapado. Camille lo siguió inmediatamente, mirando recelosa al hombre en cuestión.

Harold voló sobre ellos, y se colocó frente a James, a la altura de sus ojos, vociferándole en un tono cargado de furia.

- ¡Maldigo el día en que entraste a este lugar! ¡Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo, en paz! ¡Detesto tu presencia con cada fibra de mi ser! ¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que intercambiaron miradas fijamente, James sonrió.

- Voy a tomar eso como un sí.

Harold soltó un gritó de frustración, alejándose de ellos y haciendo que un candelabro volara hacia donde estaban parados. Camille soltó un grito y se cubrió la cara con los pergaminos, al mismo tiempo que James murmuraba algo en voz baja, sacudiendo su varita y haciendo que el objeto en cuestión perdiera velocidad, cayendo inofensivamente a sus pies con un ruido metálico.

- Harold, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación lanzarle cosas a la gente? –le recriminó el chico, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡TE ABORREZCO!

- Tonterías. –descartó James despreocupadamente. – Te aburrirías sin mí y los chicos. –inmediatamente después, adoptó una expresión sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar algo. - Oh, casi lo olvido. Qué descortés de mi parte. Harold, ésta es Camille. Camille, Harold. –los presentó.

El hombrecillo en cuestión la observó detenidamente, aparentemente formando un dictamen.

- Otra asquerosa molestia que soportar. –masculló, dirigiéndole una mirada desagradable. Camille apretó los pergaminos contra su pecho, algo atemorizada.

- Creo que le caíste bien. –le susurró James a Camille. Ella le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Harold, James se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que descendían y llevaban a lo que se veía como un sótano.

- Vamos a bajar, Harold. Nos vemos en un rato.

- Ojalá queden atrapados allá abajo. –les espetó, y se dio vuelta, regresando a la habitación principal.

James y Camille descendieron por las escaleras, cada peldaño emitiendo un crujido bajo sus pies. La chica tenía un montón de preguntas dando vuelta por su cabeza. Decidió empezar de a poco.

- ¿Entonces _Hagold_ es el único que vive aquí?

James asintió, mientras murmuraba "_Lumos_" y su varita se encendía.

- En realidad, por lo que lo escuchamos decir entre todos los insultos que grita, antes vivía una pareja de ancianos, quienes, increíblemente, lo soportaban. Pero cuando la mujer murió, y el hombre le siguió poco después, Harold se apoderó del lugar. –explicó. – Por aquí.

A diferencia de la habitación principal, ésta estaba prácticamente vacía de muebles. Era más pequeña y había tan sólo una mesa contra la pared, con un candelabro que tenía todas sus velas consumidas. El piso, a diferencia de la madera que cubría la sala de estar –o lo que había quedado de ella-, era de piedra, haciendo que el lugar fuera más frío que la planta superior. Las paredes también eran del mismo material, y, si no fuera por la mesa, Camille hubiera pensado que estaban en un calabozo.

James, por su parte, estaba mirando fijamente la pared que tenía enfrente. Le señaló a Camille una piedra en especial para que dibujara y marcara en el mapa. Acto seguido, la tocó con su varita y dijo en voz clara para que ella lo pudiera escuchar:

- _Emri oreiuq._

Ella lo miró confusa.

- "_Quiero irme"_ al revés. –explicó James, mientras las piedras empezaban a deslizarse y rotar sobre sí mismas, para hacer lugar a un pasaje oculto. – Sí, no era muy original en esto de hacer contraseñas.

Cuando finalmente la pared dejó de moverse, se había formado un arco, y algunas entorchas se habían encendido delante de ellos, pero a partir de cierta distancia, el camino volvía a ser oscuro e impenetrable nuevamente.

- ¿Vamos a_ entgag_ ahí? –preguntó Camille con cierto recelo.

- Por supuesto. –contestó James sonriente, mientras comenzaba a caminar. – Este lugar es la gloria.

Camille lo siguió, pero no encendió su varita para poder seguir la dirección que iba tomando el pasaje y plasmarla en el mapa. A medida que se adentraban en la oscuridad, las paredes se iban haciendo más rústicas, hasta llegar a ser de roca y tierra, con solo algunas maderas sosteniendo el techo en su lugar. James siguió hablándole a lo largo del camino.

- Por lo que pudimos deducir, el hombre que vivía aquí era muy huraño y prefería evitar a la gente. Creo que la mujer era igual. –explicó. – Según Harold, después de la muerte de ella él se volvió incluso peor. Entonces, para evitar tener que salir de su casa, construyó estos pasajes a algunos lugares de Hogsmeade. Hay un camino que nos lleva al sótano de Cabeza de Puerco. Supongo que se habrá llevado bien con el tabernero del lugar, que, dicho sea de paso, es un viejo algo gruñón. Aunque en el fondo no parece malo. –repuso.

Camille hizo un ruido afirmativo con la boca para indicar que había escuchado, pero estaba dibujando esmeradamente un nuevo pergamino que había sacado.

- Después hay otro que nos deja muy cerca del Monumento a los Caídos, ¿lo viste alguna vez? –ante la negativa de ella, explicó: - Lo construyeron en honor a los que murieron en la segunda guerra. Los padres de Teddy tienen su nombre ahí, ¿sabes?

- ¿Los padres del Profesor Ted Lupin?

James asintió, y siguió hablando.

- Supongo que la mujer habrá muerto en la guerra, aunque no sé cómo si salía tan poco de esta casa. Y finalmente, hay un último pasaje que no está terminado, y que lleva cerca de las afueras de Hogsmeade. Creo que se debe haber agotado antes de terminar y no siguió construyéndolo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Camille lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y cómo encontraron este _lugag_?

- En realidad primero nos llamó la atención la casa casi destruida. –respondió James. – Además, la puerta estaba abierta y ni siquiera tuvimos que molestarnos con un _"Alohomora"_. Nos llevamos un buen susto cuando Harold nos atacó por primera vez, creyendo que éramos parientes de los dueños y veníamos a reclamar la casa. O al menos eso nos gritó. Con el tiempo nos terminó aceptando. –ante la mirada escéptica de Camille, James agregó: - A su manera, claro.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, y finalmente James anunció que habían llegado. Cuando las antorchas se encendieron, pudieron ver con más claridad que el pasaje se dividía en tres caminos, en apariencia idénticos.

- Ese va hacia Cabeza de Puerco. –indicó, señalando al que estaba en el extremo derecho. – Ése al Monumento a los Caídos. –dijo, en referencia al del medio. – Y ése es el que está sin terminar. –explicó respecto del restante.

Camille hizo las indicaciones en su mapa, y luego miró a James, esperando que éste tomara alguno de los pasajes.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para recorrerlos a pie, así que te diré como funcionan. –Camille adoptó un gesto confundido ante el comentario, de modo que James siguió explicando. – Tienes dos opciones: o recorrerlos a pie… o hacerlo de la forma divertida. –sonrió. Inmediatamente aclarándose la voz, dijo en voz fuerte: - _El tiempo apremia_.

Ante los ojos estupefactos de Camille y los entusiasmados de James, el suelo de los pasajes se transformó frente a ellos. Lo que antes había sido un suelo perfectamente nivelado, ahora se había inclinando de tal forma que Camille estaba segura de que deslizarían por él rápidamente. Miró los pasajes con algo de recelo.

- Oh. Muy _integuestante_. Pero no piensas…

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a inventar alguna excusa para no bajar, James la había tomado del antebrazo y arrastrado al que había indicado que conducía a Cabeza de Puerco. Soltando un grito de sorpresa, la chica alcanzó a proteger los pergaminos contra sí misma e inmediatamente después comenzaron a deslizarse por el pasaje a una velocidad mayor de la que había previsto.

Si bien James había logrado mantenerse de pie con agilidad, Camille había tropezado a pesar de que el chico la sostenía, y ahora se deslizaba sentada y algo dolorida por la caída. Recorrieron lo que supuso sería una gran distancia, y finalmente el piso comenzó a nivelarse de nuevo, con lo que su velocidad se redujo, hasta que eventualmente se detuvieron.

Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y Camille se sacudía la suciedad que se había impregnado en su ropa, James le sonrió.

- Luego de un par de veces te acostumbras. –luego agregó. - En cualquier momento…

Camille lo miró confundida sin saber a qué se refería, pero cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, se agarró de James atemorizada. Sintió que se elevaban, y comprendió que el pasaje estaba volviendo a su altura normal, dejándolos cada vez más cerca de lo que parecía una pequeña escalinata que llevaba hacia una puerta trampa.

Para cuando finalmente todo se había quedado quieto, la chica respiraba agitadamente.

- Dime que esto es todo lo que me tenías que mostrar.

James rió.

- Sí, los otros dos pasajes son parecidos. Aunque el que está sin terminar no funciona del todo bien y si intentas hacer esto te terminarás dando un buen golpe. Créeme, lo hemos intentado y dolió bastante. –le aseguró, aunque en tono despreocupado.

Camille no estaba muy segura de qué responder a eso, de modo que hizo otra pregunta.

- ¿Vamos a _subig_?

James negó con la cabeza.

- No hoy. No sé si el tabernero sabe que estamos usando este pasaje, y no hemos traído nada para hacerte invisible. –contestó el inmediatamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerte _invisible_? –exclamo ella, estupefacta.

- Eh… -James se rascó la cabeza, algo reacio a dar detalles ya sea sobre la capa de su padre o los encantamientos desilusionadores. -… algo así. Creo que se está haciendo algo tarde. Deberíamos empezar a volver.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Volvemos caminando?

James sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Bromeas? Caminar es aburridísimo.

Soltando un gruñido de resignación, Camille lo siguió.

**º º º**

Dos hombres encapuchados ingresaron apresuradamente al Callejón Knockturn ante la mirada atenta de un pequeño niño de no más de siete años, que estaba sentado a la entrada del pasaje. Ellos lo ignoraron.

El pequeño en cuestión tenía su vestimenta algo sucia y desarreglada, y sostenía en su regazo a un gato bastante grande color canela. Una vez que los separó una corta pero apreciable distancia, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en su misma dirección. A pesar de los metros entre ellos, podía escuchar la conversación clara como si la estuvieran teniendo a su lado.

- … exactamente. La anunciaron para el primer domingo luego de finalizadas las clases. –comentó uno de ellos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver? –preguntó el otro, al parecer confundido.

- No seas idiota. –le espetó. - Llorch quiere mejorar su imagen. Quedará mejor si las familias asisten con sus hijos que si van sólo magos adultos.

No dijeron nada más mientras se adentraban en el lúgubre pasaje. Finalmente, el primero de ellos habló nuevamente.

- Allí está. –señaló, y se dirigió a una tercera persona, apoyada contra una pared, que parecía estar aguardando a alguien. El niño se ocultó detrás de una columna, y distraídamente le rascó la cabeza al gato, que ronroneó plácidamente. - ¿Tienes todo? –escuchó que preguntaba el mago.

- Bien, Crookshanks. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ve por ellos. –le susurró el niño, en una voz falsamente infantil. Al mismo tiempo que el gato saltaba de su regazo, el pequeño sacaba su varita, e instantes después, no se lo vio más.

Al ver que un gato de un tamaño descomunal le saltaba encima, uno de los magos dejó caer el vial de la poción que tenía en la mano, que se estrelló en el suelo. Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos al gato, que, sin embargo, ya se había escurrido a toda velocidad. Entre la conmoción, ninguno notó que los restos de vial que contenían lo que quedaba de poción habían desaparecido.

Fuera del alcance de su vista, el niño volvió a aparecer y pasó los remanentes de poción a un nuevo vial que había hecho surgir de la nada. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y también aprovechó para sacarse las orejas extensibles mejoradas de sus oídos. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Crookshanks? –llamó, y su voz infantil resonó en el lugar, que estaba algo desierto. Los pocos transeúntes, no obstante, ignoraron al pequeño que parecía haber perdido su mascota. - ¿Dónde estás, Crookshanks?

Escuchó un maullido en una calle secundaria, y se dirigió hacia allí. El pequeño se detuvo en seco: había un mago bastante fornido que estaba aplastando con el pie al animal, el cual estaba soltando unos maullidos de protesta. Era un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Crookshanks! –exclamó.

- Oh, ¿has perdido a tu gatito? –le preguntó el otro en tono burlón.

El niño le dirigió una mirada amenazante que perdió algo de su efecto por la corta edad que parecía tener.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi gato! –le espetó.

El otro sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos.

- ¿Y si no quiero qué me harás?

El pequeño no le contestó, sin embargo, y a una velocidad sorprendente que no le dejó tiempo de reacción, sacudió su varita, haciendo que el hombre se estrellara con fuerza contra la pared que tenía detrás. Inmediatamente después, unas cuerdas lo amordazaron, aunque no había sido del todo necesario. El hombre estaba aturdido por el golpe, y tenía la vista perdida.

El niño se acercó a Crookshanks y lo levantó dispuesto a volverse. Antes de irse, no obstante, le dirigió una última mirada al hombre y le sacó la lengua en un ademán burlón.

Caminó hasta estar fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos, y luego se detuvo.

- ¿Kreacher? –llamó en voz baja.

Un elfo se materializó de la nada frente a él.

- ¿Sí, señor? –el elfo adoptó una expresión de sorpresa al ver que quien lo había llamado era tan sólo un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo había entonces sentido el llamado de su amo?

- Ya te dije que me dijeras "Harry", Kreacher. –le dijo amablemente el chico, sonriendo y mostrando dientes pequeños. - ¿Me llevarías a la mansión Malfoy? No puedo aparecerme allí.

Aún con expresión sorprendida, Kreacher asintió.

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Harry. –corrigió.

- ¿Disculpe, señor?

- …Olvídalo.

* * *

**No se ustedes, pero a mí personalmente me encantó este capítulo, y no es porque lo haya escrito yo jaja.**

**Primero porque es largo, pero además, pasaron cosas interesantes. Y Harold me cae muy bien.**

**AAHH! Hay un poco de todo así que no sé por dónde empezar.**

- Alyssa y las leyes! Es un gran anticipo de lo que se viene. Atentos.

- Scorpius: entiendan su reacción. El chico es un Malfoy, y no son precisamente amantes de los elfos domésticos.

- Joss: sí, la chica es una rebelde del estudio en potencia. Me causó mucha gracia escribir lo que le pasó al puffskein.

- Sue y Tom: bueno, hoy vimos uno de los lados menos lindos de Sue, pero de todas formas sigue siendo buena persona :)

- Hogsmeade: ¿qué les pareció todo lo de la casa de Harold? A mí me dio una sensación de tercer libro mal jaja.

- ¿Y quién se había dado cuenta que Harry era el inocente pequeño que sabe como estrellar a alguien contra una pared si pisan a Crookshanks?

**PD: Reviews? Sí, te estoy hablando a ti / vos, que nunca me dices / decís qué te parece :D**


	38. El tiempo se ha acabado

**Capítulo 37: El tiempo se ha acabado**

* * *

Patrick Nottingham felicitó a la buscadora de Slytherin, Alyssa Ogden, por su gran actuación en el juego, y luego se fue con sus compañeros, intercambiando sonrisas amargas por el resultado del partido. Al mismo tiempo, de las tribunas se escuchaban vítores y festejos por parte de la casa ganadora.

A pesar de haber tenido un excelente desempeño en el encuentro, llegando a estar ciento sesenta a veinte antes de la atrapada de la snitch, Hufflepuff no había podido quedarse con el partido y la copa. Viendo que no había forma de revertir el marcador, Alyssa atrapó la snitch en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, salvando la dignidad de la casa Slytherin ante un desempeño pobre del resto del equipo.

Sin embargo, el resultado final obtenido por las serpientes –ciento setenta puntos- significaba una sola cosa: a pesar de haber ganado el partido, la copa se había quedado en Gryffindor, que venía con una abultada diferencia de tantos. Por ello, ahora los gritos ensordecedores y los festejos no venían de las casas que habían jugado, sino de alumnos vestidos de escarlata y dorado.

Patrick se detuvo camino a los vestuarios al ver que dos alumnos de Gryffindor se separaban de la multitud enardecida, y se dirigían hacia él. Uno de ellos era uno de sus mejores amigos, el bateador Lane, y el otro era uno de los cazadores del equipo, de los mejores que se habían visto en años.

- Lane, Potter. –los saludó, todavía algo alicaído por el resultado. Habían estado cerca de ganar la copa, pero en el momento crucial se les había escapado. Ahora le quedaba sólo un año para darse la revancha y quedarse con la copa, acontecimiento que se le había resistido desde que se había vuelto capitán de Hufflepuff.

- Te debo una, Patrick. ¡Gracias por la copa! –fue lo primero que le dijo Lane, sonriéndole ampliamente y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Lo quitó inmediatamente al recibir un codo en sus costillas.

- No me obligues a reacomodarte la cara. –le advirtió el otro, aunque una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro a pesar de la burla.

- Está bien, está bien. –contestó el otro, mientras se rodeaba la zona golpeada con su brazo en un ademán protector. – De todas formas, ni te molestes en mi regalo de cumpleaños. Esto me alcanza y me sobra. –agregó, sabiendo lo que se vendría.

Teniendo una contextura física y reflejos similares, no tuvo problema en detener el puño de Nottingham que se dirigía hacia su cara. James, por su parte, estaba contento de que el fornido alumno descargara su tensión en Lane antes de hablar con él.

Era Gryffindor pero no idiota, que quedara claro.

Luego de un breve y poco serio forcejeo, Lane y Nottingham se separaron, aunque el bateador de Gryffindor aún le sonreía burlonamente.

- ¿Y tú que querías, Potter? –le preguntó Patrick, ahora con la respiración un poco agitada.

- Yo sólo vine a decirte que te perdono.

El otro alumno lo miró confundido.

- ¿Perdonarme? ¿Por qué?

- Por el asesinato de mi Nimbus. –respondió James con seriedad, y Patrick soltó una carcajada. - ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –exclamó James, indignado. Cuando el otro se calmó lo suficiente para poder escucharlo, siguió hablando. – Pensaba hacer que mi padre te enviara a Azkaban por asesinato premeditado, pero te perdono por haber hecho que Slytherin se quedara sin la copa.

Patrick rió un rato más y luego asintió.

- Gracias, Potter.

- De nada. –le sonrió James a su vez. – Ahora discúlpenme, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano.

- Es de Slytherin, ¿no? –preguntó Patrick.

James hizo un ademán afirmativo con su cabeza, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose para volver al castillo.

- Sí. Lo voy a hacer llorar. Nos vemos.

**º º º**

Camille suspiró frustrada al ver que su tetera no se movía por la mesa como debería luego de haber intentado realizarle un encantamiento locomotor. La de Tom lo hacía mucho mejor, pero el chico se había acostumbrado tanto a hacer los hechizos que no podía encontrar el defecto en lo que hacía Camille. Estaban en el Gran Salón, practicando juntos para los inminentes exámenes de fin de curso.

- Mmm… creo que estás moviendo mal el brazo. –le dijo Tom, aunque su tono de voz era dubitativo y no parecía estar seguro de sí mismo en absoluto. – O tal vez la tetera no te entiende.

Camille sonrió ante el comentario.

- El brazo está bien. Estás haciendo algunos movimientos de más en el medio. –los interrumpió una tercera persona. Los dos que estaban sentados levantaron la vista. Era Sue, y parecía algo incómoda de estar allí. - Y el golpe es más seco. –agregó, como si no pudiera resistirse. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Camille, que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo la otra chica allí, y la sonriente de Tom, que sí sabía, volvió a hablar. – Vi que estaban practicando y pensé que… podría ayudarlos. Si quieren. –finalizó, algo insegura.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en el que ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas, una expectante y la otra evaluadora. Tom cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Finalmente, Camille sonrió y Tom se relajó en su asiento.

- _¡Clago!_ Muchas _gacias_.

Sue comenzó a explicarle a Camille los movimientos correctos, y luego observó cómo los hacía por su cuenta. Esta vez, si bien no fue una ejecución impecable como la de la alumna de Gryffindor, la tetera le obedeció más y dio un par de vueltas según sus indicaciones. Mientras Camille festejaba, Sue desvió la vista un instante hacia Tom. El chico le hizo un gesto de aprobación casi imperceptible con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Siguieron practicando a lo largo del día. Para cuando terminaron, habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado. Tom y Sue retornaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mientras que Camille se dirigió hacia la de Hufflepuff.

- ¿No estuvo tan mal, no? -comentó Tom, luego de recorrer algunos pasillos en silencio.

Sue no contestó por unos segundos, resistiéndose a aceptar la derrota. De todas formas, Tom ya sabía la respuesta, y sonrió anticipando el momento en que la escuchara.

- No estuvo _tan_ mal.

- Oh, vamos, Sue. Acepta que te cae bien.

- No me cae bien.

- Bueno, que no te cae mal. –repuso Tom.

- No.

- Sue.

- ¿Si lo acepto te callas?

- Sí. Lo prometo.

- No me cae mal.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó él, triunfante.

- Tom, lo prometiste.

- Está bien, me callo. –pasaron unos segundos en silencio y luego agregó, en voz baja. - Pero lo sabía.

La mirada que le dirigió Sue le hizo callarse finalmente.

**º º º**

Los alumnos de Gryffindor desviaron la atención de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo cuando vieron que el Jefe de dicha casa, el Profesor Longbottom, entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Les dirigió una sonrisa en general, y luego pasó la vista por los presentes, al parecer buscando a alguien. Finalmente encontró a quien necesitaba.

- Señorita Abercrombie, ¿podría venir conmigo, por favor?

La chica se paralizó un instante, pero luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia el profesor, ante las miradas intrigadas de Rose y Anne. Neville le hizo señas de que lo siguiera, y se dirigió a su despacho, lugar que no utilizaba seguido al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los invernaderos.

Si bien la falta de elementos decorativos denotaba el desuso de la habitación, la misma estaba ampliamente iluminada y una débil pero fresca brisa de verano se colaba por las ventanas abiertas.

El profesor se sentó detrás del escritorio y le indicó a Joss que se sentara en una de las desiguales sillas que tenía delante. Mientras le dirigía una mirada seria, Neville apoyó los brazos en la superficie y entrecruzó sus dedos.

- ¿Sabes por qué te llamé, Jessica?

Joss negó con la cabeza, con algo de temor y aprehensión ante la respuesta que el profesor le podía llegar a dar. Finalmente, el hombre habló y confirmó sus sospechas.

- Has desaprobado todos los exámenes. No estás en condiciones de cursar tercer año con este nivel.

**º º º**

Rose colocó el corcho en el último vial de poción multijugos y sonrió satisfecha. Finalmente habían terminado de preparar la poción, y ahora sólo quedaban detalles finales sobre cómo llevar a cabo el plan.

Las cuestiones principales a resolver eran tres. En primer lugar, conseguir algo de Kurt Flint para que Albus se transformara en él. Por otro lado, debían averiguar en qué día se realizaría el compromiso con exactitud. Y finalmente, cómo ingresar a Ogden Palace sin que se descubriera la verdad.

Como habían supuesto que sería en vacaciones, Rose había acordado alternar entre su propia persona y la de Albus para no despertar la sospecha de sus padres al desaparecer por tanto tiempo de su presencia.

Rose colocó el vial junto al resto (había preparado varias dosis en caso de cualquier eventualidad) y se dirigió a Albus.

- Bueno, una parte menos. –el chico asintió, sentado sobre uno de los sillones que le había provisto la Sala Multipropósito. James le había develado cómo usarla luego de que Rose descubrió que Alyssa iba frecuentemente al baño del segundo piso, aunque no sabía para qué. – Ahora nos falta terminar con el resto.

- Ya estoy trabajando en eso. –repuso Albus. Rose le dirigió una mirada escéptica: el chico estaba con los pies cruzados y apoyados sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía delante. No tenía el aspecto de estar trabajando en absoluto.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Rose, confía en mí. De hecho, creo que en cualquier momento…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se escuchó un "¡crac!" y un elfo apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Albus le sonrió inmediatamente, incorporándose y volviendo a apoyar sus pies en el suelo.

- ¡Kreacher! Justo estaba hablando de ti. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, señor. –reportó el elfo, y luego extendió la mano hacia él, mostrándole lo que tenía en el puño. Era un pequeño mechón de pelo. Albus arrugó la cara en un gesto de repugnancia, pero de todas formas lo agarró.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de trabajar, Al? ¿Mandar a Kreacher? –le espetó Rose, algo indignada por los métodos del chico.

- ¡Kreacher dijo que no tenía problema! ¿O no, Kreacher? –se defendió.

- Por supuesto, señor. Kreacher no tiene problema alguno. –asintió el elfo. Albus le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Rose, aunque ésta le siguió dirigiendo una mirada ceñuda.

- ¿Sobre la fecha…? –le preguntó el Slytherin.

- Kreacher ha escuchado que será el primer domingo luego de que terminen las clases, señor. –le informó el elfo.

- Muchas gracias, Kreacher. Eres genial. –le sonrió Albus. – Ahora sólo nos queda ver cómo llegar a la casa de Ogden.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, incluido Kreacher, que aún no se había ido porque Albus podría llegar a necesitar algo más de él.

- Tal vez puedas pedirle ayuda. –dijo Rose en voz baja. Albus sonrió al ver a quién se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿A Kreacher, Rosie? ¿Esa es tu idea para solucionar problemas? –le devolvió en un tono similar al que ella había empleado antes, aunque luego asintió: era una buena idea. - ¿Crees que podrás ayudarnos, Kreacher? ¿A sacarnos de encima a Flint por unas horas y a llevarme y traerme de la casa de Ogden?

Kreacher sonrió y Albus detectó algo de malicia en sus ojos. Oh, sí, Kreacher era genial, pensó.

- Por supuesto, señor. Kreacher lo ayudará.

**º º º**

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron impaciente, de pie entre Hermione y Harry. Ginny estaba al lado de su marido y no muy lejos se encontraban Draco y Astoria.

Habían llamado a Jeremiah Swane para que analizara la nueva muestra de poción que Harry había conseguido. Esta vez habían decidido reunirse en Hogsmeade dado que también tenían que informarle al resto lo que habían descubierto sobre la farsa del Elixir, los avances con el mapa de Hogsmeade y la fecha de entrega de las Órdenes de Merlín. Estaban presentes, además de Jeremiah, su hermano menor Nicolas, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ralph Velak y dos pelirrojos más: George y Bill Weasley.

Jeremiah no le contestó a Ron, sino que tomó el vial y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos, al parecer, aún examinando su contenido. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, finalmente dio su conclusión.

- Este es uno de los venenos más potentes que jamás he visto. Y si no me equivoco, por los ingredientes que contiene, también uno de los más rápidos. Me pregunto incluso si un bezoar podría detenerlo.

- Oh, eso podemos averiguarlo. –acotó Draco, y se dirigió a Ron. – Weasley, prueba un poco: es por el bien de la investigación. Si te mueres será por una buena causa.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar de una forma poco amigable, como su expresión de enojo prometía, Harry habló primero.

- ¿Entonces planean envenenar a Llorch? –cuestionó el ex Jefe de Aurors en voz alta.

- No, a mí me parece que solamente quieren condimentar un poco su comida, Harry. –le contestó George, sonriente. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

- No tiene sentido. –intervino Ralph Velak.

- Quieren matar a Llorch, y acabamos de encontrar un veneno especialmente letal. Creo que tiene _todo_ el sentido. –la contradijo Astoria.

Ralph Velak negó con la cabeza, pero fue Hermione la próxima que habló.

- Ralph tiene razón. No sería lógico. Envenenarlo, por más letal que fuera el veneno, podría verse como algo personal, o incluso un intento por ocupar su lugar. No quedaría claro el motivo de la muerte.

- Granger, el motivo de la muerte sería que alguien lo quiere muerto, no es muy complicado. –le respondió Draco.

- ¿Y qué ganarían con envenenarlo antes, durante o después de la entrega de las Órdenes de Merlín? -rebatió Hermione. – Nada. Si quieren hacerlo en un evento público, es porque desean que su asesinato tenga cierta carga simbólica. Un veneno no sirve para tal fin. Le quitaría toda la significación.

Pasaron unos instantes en que los presentes reflexionaron sobre lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

- ¿Estás segura de que no eres _tú _la quiere deshacerse de él? –le preguntó Draco, finalmente. – Te noto muy convencida.

- No seas idiota, Malfoy. –le espetó Hermione.

- No pidas cosas imposibles, amor. Él ya es así. –le dijo Ron a su esposa.

- _Entonces…_ –interrumpió Harry nuevamente. -… si no es para asesinar a Llorch, ¿para qué quieren un veneno como ése?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, intentando dar con una posible respuesta a dicho interrogante. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que se hizo evidente que nadie había podido resolver el enigma.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a los demás temas pendientes y después volvemos sobre eso? –sugirió Jeremiah.

- Antes de pasar a otra cosa, ¿tú sabes la respuesta pero no la dices por miedo a morirte, o tampoco tienes idea? –le cuestionó Ron al ex Director del Departamento de Misterios.

- No tengo idea, Weasley. –le contestó el otro mago, de forma poco amigable. – Y en caso de que no pueda responder por esa razón, lo aclararé. Te agradecería que dejaras el tema de lado de una vez por todas.

Ron no siguió molestándolo, pero tampoco le contestó. A su lado, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que el pelirrojo ignoró completamente.

Harry les informó sobre la fecha de entrega de las Órdenes de Merlín, y les mostró los pergaminos que James le había entregado. No había llegado a completarlo totalmente, pero con Ron habían recorrido el resto de la ciudad para finalizar el trazado. Tardaron bastante tiempo en que el mapa tuviera cierto parecido con la calidad del que había hecho Camille.

Jeremiah los tomó y los dejó suspendidos en el aire con un movimiento de su varita. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a realizar una serie de hechizos sobre los mismos. Frente a ellos, los diversos pergaminos comenzaron a unirse uno a uno, hasta formar un mapa de tamaño considerable que mostraba toda la ciudad. Los que mostraban los pasajes secretos no quedaron en un pergamino aparte, sino que se integraron al mismo, con un trazado en gris, que se veía por debajo del color negro del resto del mapa. Lo interesante es que se podía alternar, dejando negros los pasajes y gris la superficie.

Jeremiah siguió encantando el pergamino, y de repente, éste se llenó de infinitos puntos negros con pequeños rótulos debajo de cada uno. A pesar del tamaño del mapa, la enorme cantidad de personas lo hacía totalmente ilegible.

El mago lo miró ceñudo, al parecer, decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma y se los entregó a Harry.

- ¿Podrías escribir ahí el nombre de todos los Aurors a tu cargo?

Entendiendo a dónde apuntaba Jeremiah, Harry tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir nombre tras nombre de cada Auror del Ministerio. Una vez finalizado, le devolvió el pergamino. Jeremiah tomó la lista y la incluyó a un lado del mapa. Un movimiento de varita después, los nombres se habían vuelto de un color azul brillante. Al mismo tiempo, dos puntos en el mapa tomaron el mismo color, uno al lado del otro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se acercó al mapa. Los rótulos rezaban: "Ethan Merrick" y "Charles Hawes". Eran dos Aurores.

- Podríamos marcar más nombres en el mapa. Los de todos nosotros, por ejemplo. –sugirió Hermione.

Jeremiah asintió y los nombres de todos los que participaban en las reuniones se plasmaron en el mapa, aunque, como era lógico, ningún punto se iluminó.

- Ron y yo hemos seguido a algunas personas que tenían actitudes sospechosas estos días. –comentó Harry, mientras hacía aparecer él mismo un nuevo pergamino. Acto seguido, escribió algunos nombres sobre él con la pluma que le había dado Jeremiah. – No son muchos nombres, pero supongo que podremos agregar más una vez que estemos ahí.

- Fue una muy buena idea resaltar nombres en el mapa. – comentó Hermione, mientras observaba como Merrick y Hawes caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Jeramiah asintió aceptando el elogio, ante la mirada ceñuda de Ron. De repente, a éste se le iluminó el rostro.

- Yo tengo otra idea. –dijo, acercándose a donde estaba Jeremiah. Hizo aparecer una nueva palabra en el mapa, y la marcó en rojo: "Objetivo". Acto seguido, tocó a un punto al azar entre todas las personas de Hogsmeade.

Sucedieron dos cosas: por un lado, el punto se tornó rojo, y con un círculo alrededor. Por otro lado, los puntos que se encontraban a más de cierta distancia de él se volvieron casi invisibles, concentrando la atención en los nombres que se encontraban más cerca. Con otro movimiento de la varita, los que se encontraban a la misma distancia, pero detrás de edificios, también desaparecieron.

- ¡Solo quedaron los que están al alcance de lanzarle un hechizo! –dedujo Hermione. - ¡Eso fue brillante, Ron! –lo felicitó, sonriente.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas levemente coloradas, pero aún así, le sonrió. Acto seguido, giró su cabeza para observar a Jeremiah Swane. Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de suficiencia y superioridad. El inefable suspiró algo exasperado.

Harry, que había observado todo el intercambio, se preguntó si le debía aclarar a Ron que, en su opinión, Jeremiah no parecía mostrar ni el menor interés en Hermione. Y se contestó que no. Observar a Ron así era muy divertido.

La reunión finalizó poco después. No había sucedido nada más que fuera relevante, salvo el ofrecimiento de George de crear algún medio de comunicación eficiente para conseguir coordinación durante el evento.

Cuando la cueva finalmente quedó vacía, no había ningún rastro allí que delatara que se había llevado a cabo una reunión.

**º º º**

- No tolero estas nuevas barreras antiaparición. –comentó con desdén Draco, mientras se acomodaba en unos de los sillones de su sala de estar. El hecho de tener que recurrir a elfos domésticos para aparecerse en su propia casa le resultaba prácticamente humillante. No. El "prácticamente" estaba de más. Le resultaba totalmente humillante, denigrante y demás sinónimos que pudieran encontrarse.

- En unos días podrás levantarlas si quieres. –le contestó Harry, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual no muy lejos de Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Potter? ¿No habían dicho que eran necesarias?

Harry lo miró confundido.

- Sí, pero… -se detuvo a mitad de la contestación. – Ron, ¿no le dijiste nada?

El pelirrojo se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se encogió de hombros, aún de pie.

- No encontré ningún motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para acortarle el sufrimiento.

- Estás siendo infantil. –lo acusó Hermione, y luego se dirigió a Draco. – Nos vamos a volver a nuestra casa. Con la ayuda del Profesor Lockhart, finalmente pudimos realizar el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Granger? –preguntó él, sin creerlo del todo. Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, cerró los ojos en una mueca de placer y se relajó su postura contra el respaldo del sillón. – Este momento será uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida. Sin ofender, Toria. –agregó luego, aunque no abrió los ojos.

Por el bien de su matrimonio, la mujer decidió ignorar el comentario.

- ¿Cuándo tienen pensado volver? –les preguntó Astoria.

- Pasado mañana. –Draco sonrió, como si lo que estaba diciendo Hermione fuera música para sus oídos. En cierta forma lo era. – Antes de que lleguen los chicos de Hogwarts.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Draco levantó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos. Instantes después, un elfo apareció a su lado y le hizo una reverencia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria ante el modo en que lo había llamado.

- Trae algo para brindar. –le ordenó al elfo. Luego su boca se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Es una ocasión especial.

**º º º**

Alyssa estaba de pie en uno de los desiertos pasillos del castillo, con la vista perdida en el exterior, hacia los terrenos. Una cálida brisa entraba por la ventana, despeinándola ligeramente. Todos los alumnos estaban afuera, disfrutando del excelente tiempo del último día que pasarían en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones. Incluso Potter la había invitado a jugar al Quidditch con su hermano. Aparentemente estaban festejando que habían reparado su escoba o algo así. Sin embargo, ni el prospecto de volar había conseguido levantar su ánimo, por lo que finalmente declinó la oferta.

Al haber caído el último día de clases entre semana, quedaban tan sólo días para el compromiso. El tiempo se había acabado. Y pensar que había estado tan segura de que encontraría una solución. Tal vez debería haber buscado un reemplazante, como había decidido con Scorpius en primero. O exterminar a Kurt Flint, como habían pensado recientemente.

O quizás debería comenzar a resignarse y a aceptar que en la vida no siempre uno consigue lo que quiere.

El ruido de otra persona aproximándose la distrajo por un instante de sus pensamientos. Su decisión de ignorarla cambió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que los pasos no siguieron, sino que se detuvieron a su lado. Desvió la mirada de los terrenos hacia el recién llegado.

Era Scorpius.

Intentó sonreírle pero los músculos de su rostro no parecieron querer obedecerle. Olvidándose por un momento de los dichos del chico sobre los elfos domésticos, Alyssa se enfocó en que en ese instante, lo único que necesitaba era a su amigo. En vez de intentar serenarse, hizo lo que sus instintos le dijeron.

Scorpius se sorprendió cuando la chica lo abrazó, pero de todas formas intentó reconfortarla. No tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, pero hizo lo mismo que su madre solía hacer con él cuando era chico, cuando su padre no estaba presente como para recordarle que los Malfoy no lloraban.

Alyssa pensó en agradecerle por haberla encontrado, por soportar su horrendo estado de ánimo de las últimas semanas, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

- No quiero volver a casa, Scor.

El pensó en ofrecerle que fuera a la suya, pero ambos sabían que no resolvería nada.

- Todavía estamos a tiempo de matar a Flint. –le contestó, intentando subirle los ánimos.

Alyssa sonrió levemente, y luego se separó. Miró a Scorpius pero su vista estaba borrosa. Necesitó llevarse las manos hacia sus mejillas para caer en la cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Scorpius se quedó con ella largo rato. A lo largo de las horas, el cielo se fue volviendo cada vez más oscuro y la luz del sol más débil. Eventualmente llegó el momento de ir al último banquete que se ofrecería en el Gran Salón, donde todas las decoraciones serían de color escarlata y dorado. Alyssa le dijo que se adelantara, que luego lo alcanzaría. Scorpius la obligó a prometerle que iría y que no se quedaría allí sola el resto de la noche.

Finalmente el chico se fue. Luego de unos segundos, cansada de estar de pie, Alyssa se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la dura roca de las paredes de Hogwarts. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Un minuto, cinco, o tal vez treinta después, no estaba segura, escuchó el característico sonido de la aparición de un elfo. Abrió los ojos, aunque no recordaba haberlos cerrado, y los enfocó en la criatura que tenía delante.

Si bien le costó, esta vez pudo sonreírle.

- Dipsy. –la saludó.

- Buenas noches, señorita.

- Dime "Alyssa". –le pidió. Y luego señaló el espacio que tenía a su lado. – Siéntate conmigo un rato.

Dipsy abrió mucho los ojos, algo escandalizada.

- ¡Pero, señorita…!

- Es _Alyssa_. Y siéntate, Dipsy. Por favor. –agregó.

Tal vez fue el tono de voz o la expresión de su rostro la que la convenció, pero la elfina, lentamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, se sentó al lado de Alyssa. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Alyssa volvía a cerrar los ojos y a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, y Dipsy le dirigía una mirada cargada de inquietud.

- Señorita Alyssa, Dipsy está preocupada por usted. ¿Puede Dipsy ayudarla en algo? –preguntó la elfina tímidamente.

Alyssa abrió lo ojos un instante y le sonrió. Acto seguido, suspiró con agotamiento y volvió a cerrarlos.

- Gracias, Dipsy, pero salvo que sepas como hacer para que pueda escaparme de un compromiso, entonces no puedes ayudarme.

- ¿Está usted hablando de un contrato mágico, señorita?

La chica asintió, pero no contestó verbalmente.

- Dipsy puede ayudarla, señorita, si usted se lo permite.

Esta vez, Alyssa abrió los ojos de par en par y fijó su atención en la elfina.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –le preguntó, en una voz cargada de ansiedad.

Dipsy asintió enérgicamente.

- Por supuesto, señorita Alyssa. Dipsy puede ayudarla.

Si bien afuera había anochecido, una pequeña luz había surgido en el horizonte de Alyssa.

* * *

**Chicos, les presento el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic :D**

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a los que se animaron a comentar el capítulo anterior, y a los que fielmente me dicen qué opinan de cada uno.

Sólo resta el final, y el epílogo -que será un Señor Epílogo, les anticipo (no por largo sino por trascendente)-.

**En este último paso antes del final, ¿cómo venimos? ¿Gusta?**

_**-Si les da no se qué escribir qué les parece, esta es una excelente oportunidad para decir "Sí, sigue así" o "No, derrapaste" :D-**_


	39. Cambiemos el mundo

**Capítulo 38: Cambiemos el mundo**

* * *

- Malfoy, marca a la persona que tengo delante de mí. –dijo Ron en voz baja. Cuando nadie le contestó por unos segundos, volvió a insistir. - ¿Malfoy? ¿Me escuchaste?

- Sí, Weasley, pero no soy tu sirviente. Di "por favor".

Ron soltó un suspiró de hastío.

- Si tuvieras la amabilidad de dejar de ser tan imbécil, ¿podrías marcar a la persona que tengo delante de mí, por favor?

- De acuerdo. Pero por tus malos modales, ahora tu punto en el mapa es rosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

- Malfoy, ¿puedes hacer lo que tienes que hacer y dejar en paz a mi hermano? _Gracias_. –los interrumpió Ginny en un tono impaciente.

Ginny había comenzado a lamentar no haberse ofrecido ella misma para la tarea que Draco estaba haciendo ahora: estudiar el mapa y guiar al resto. Habían decidido que los que tuvieran mejores habilidades de ocultación serían los que irían a Hogsmeade. Es por ello que sólo estaban allí Harry, Ron, Hermione, los hermanos Swane y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aydan Lockhart también se encontraba allí, pero bajo su verdadera identidad.

Si bien Draco al principio se había molestado _levemente_ por no ir a Hogsmeade, había encontrado rápidamente algo con lo que reivindicar su orgullo herido: dedicarse a examinar el mapa, y, para su regocijo, poder darle órdenes al resto. Algo que Ron no se había tomado bien en absoluto, como era de esperar.

Draco decidió no contestarle a la pelirroja que le había hablado, simplemente porque no quería tomarse la molestia. Marcó en el mapa la persona que Ron le había señalado, y, acto seguido, se llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia su oído, donde tenía el artefacto que George Weasley había modificado.

Le estaba resultando bastante incómodo, ya que nunca había utilizado una oreja extensible. Sin embargo, aunque él no lo supiera, ésta poseía significativas diferencias con las que habían sido el modelo original: en primer lugar, no era extensible –aunque le seguían diciendo así por costumbre-. Era pequeña y podía insertarse perfectamente en el oído. Había sido recortada mágicamente, y las demás partes las tenían los magos que estaban en Hogsmeade. De esta forma, podían comunicarse libremente, aunque sólo con Draco, quien también era el único que escuchaba la conversación completamente. Las demás personas de la cueva podían escuchar sólo lo que él decía en voz alta.

Sin embargo, a Ginny le bastaba escuchar sólo a Draco para darse cuenta que parecía estar más ocupado molestando a su hermano que en su tarea primordial.

- Hay un montón de gente. Es casi imposible caminar por aquí, menos aún ver algo. Demasiados estandartes y banderas. ¿Qué está haciendo Llorch?

La voz de Hermione Granger se notaba algo agitada, y es que estaba intentando moverse entre la multitud que ocupaba las calles de la ciudad. Además, la nueva apariencia que había tomado era de una mujer de mayor tamaño que ella misma y le costaba moverse. Ante la pregunta, Draco observó detenidamente el mapa.

Observó cómo el punto rojo con el rótulo "Truman Llorch" se movía por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, seguido de dos filas ordenadas de puntos azules brillantes, a excepción de uno verde que se encontraba a la cabeza de una de ellas y rezaba "Ralph Velak". De tanto en tanto, el punto rojo se acercaba a los costados de la calle, donde había una multitud de puntos negros y algunos amarillos, señalando sospechosos.

- Saludando a la gente. –contestó, paseando su vista por el lugar. -Y se está dirigiendo a un lugar que está casi vacío de personas.

- Sí, puedo ver un escenario. –repuso Hermione. – Realmente no sé cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar a un posible agresor entre tanta gente.

El clima en Hogsmeade era festivo, y las personas allí presentes vitoreaban a Truman Llorch como si fuera un héroe, mientras éste caminaba por el corredor formado en la calle principal. Lentamente se dirigía a un escenario, que según el mapa tenía una pequeña cantidad de magos y brujas. Desde empleados del Ministerio como "Dolores Umbridge" hasta los homenajeados "Cassius Ogden" y "Marcus Flint", con sus familias. De hecho, no muy lejos se podían leer los rótulos "Alyssa Ogden" y "Kurt Flint".

- Llorch acaba de subir al escenario y está saludando a los que están aquí. Está a punto de dar un discurso.

Draco comprobó que efectivamente, el punto rojo catalogado como Truman Llorch se estaba dirigiendo al centro del espacio que supuso contendría el escenario. Luego se detuvo a procesar lo que el otro mago le había dicho: _"Aquí"_.

- ¿Cómo puedes ver tan bien, Potter? –Draco buscó con la mirada el rótulo "Harry Potter". Cuando lo encontró quedó estupefacto. - ¿Realmente estás enfrente de Llorch?

- Sí, el fotógrafo original se… _indispuso_. Nada grave, lo prometo.

Efectivamente, Harry estaba a tan sólo unos pasos del atril detrás del cual Llorch se había colocado, luego de aturdir y _pedirle prestada_ la cámara al fotógrafo original. Asimismo, había modificado su apariencia para que fuera lo más parecida posible al del hombre. Como había muchos fotógrafos, nadie se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente, siendo Llorch el único foco de atención.

Simuló que le sacaba algunos retratos, y aprovechó para observar a los que tenía delante. Su ceño se arrugó inconscientemente cuando posó su mirada en Dolores Umbridge, quien no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde que había sido su Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todavía recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando se enteró de quién era el nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors. Tal vez no era suficiente como para hacer un Patronus, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que el recuerdo no lo hacía sonreír.

El ruido y los aplausos no parecían tener fin, pero cuando Truman Llorch levantó sus brazos pidiendo silencio, la multitud obedeció prácticamente al instante. Dirigió su varita hacia su garganta, y aunque el hechizo fue no verbal, se hizo evidente por el resultado que si Llorch hubiera hablado, habría pronunciado la palabra _"¡Sonorus!"_.

- Hoy es un día en que magos y brujas debemos festejar. –comenzó, y su voz amplificada resonó en cada rincón de la calle principal. – Hemos sido testigos de incontables atropellos, escenarios de violencia y agresión, incluso… _incluso_ –resaltó- contra nada más y nada menos que el emblema de la paz en el mundo mágico, el Elegido, … Harry Potter. Todos recordamos los reprochables acontecimientos de Forthtown.

Harry contuvo el bufido de exasperación que se vio tentado a soltar. Llorch estaba siendo por más impreciso en su relato. Si bien Harry efectivamente había sido atacado en ese pueblo, los atacantes no habían sabido que era él, dado que estaba encapuchado, y no se lo podía distinguir de los otros dos Aurors que lo habían acompañado. Sin embargo, cuando la noticia llegó a _El profeta_, esa porción de información había sido omitida, y nadie se había molestado en rectificar el error.

- Pero no todos los habitantes del mundo mágico son iguales. –siguió Llorch. – Están los que son capaces de agredir hasta a Harry Potter para defender sus intereses mezquinos… y están ustedes. Estamos nosotros. –Llorch tuvo que hacer una pausa en su discurso ante el aluvión de vítores que provino de la multitud. Cuando prosiguió, a pesar de tener la voz amplificada, elevó su tono. – Se han justificado atropellos y excesos como una supuesta defensa de la igualdad entre magos mestizos y de sangre pura. Esto es mentira. No es más que un cruel intento de manipulación. ¿Y por qué digo esto?

La pregunta era retórica, y la multitud aguardaba la respuesta en un silencio total, casi como si colectivamente estuvieran conteniendo la respiración. Incluso Harry estaba intrigado en cuanto al resto del discurso.

- Digo esto porque están encubriendo sus egoístas ambiciones de poder. Están pretendiendo derrocarnos, cuando nosotros somos los únicos que nos ocupamos de mantener la paz, de hacer respetar las leyes. ¿Cuál es el ejemplo que nos han dado de sus métodos? ¡Violencia! ¿Es eso lo que queremos para el mundo mágico?

Harry observó a su alrededor como la multitud murmuraba y negaba con la cabeza, aprobando los dichos del orador. Tenía que admitir algo: si bien Llorch era un Auror regular, y se había rodeado de gente como Charles Hawes, del cual Harry solía preguntarse cómo había conseguido graduarse de la Academia, había algo que hacía bien: dar discursos. De hecho, el mago siempre había intentado resaltar en una profesión en que la clave, precisamente, era no atraer la atención. Ahora, sin embargo, Truman Llorch estaba en su elemento. Y parecía haber mejorado sus dotes de oratoria. Al menos, no parecía estar nervioso o excesivamente ansioso como Draco Malfoy lo había descrito unos meses atrás. Ralph Velak había estado preciso en su descripción: Llorch había tomado más confianza en sus atributos de líder.

No muy lejos de allí, en la cueva, Draco Malfoy se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una persona se aparecía de la nada a su lado. Realmente no estaba esperando ningún visitante. Había llegado a levantar la varita en posición de defensa cuando la persona deshizo las modificaciones a su apariencia y retomó su aspecto original.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger?

- No tenía sentido quedarme allí. No estaba siendo útil.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aquí eso cambiará? –le espetó. – No necesito tu ayuda.

- No es opcional. –le sonrió ella.

- Escucha, Granger...

_- Malfoy, dos cosas. Una: cállate, no me dejas escuchar el discurso. Y dos: cuidado con lo que dices que ésa es mi esposa._

Arrodillado debajo del escenario, Harry ya se había sacado la oreja extensible de su oído para no escuchar la conversación y poder concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Llorch. Las discusiones entre Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy eran totalmente inoportunas.

- … entonces me pregunté: ¿qué sentido tiene seguir discutiendo quiénes son mejores, si magos mestizos o de sangre pura? ¿Para qué si podemos ser todos iguales? ¡No más discusiones! ¡No más enfrentamientos! ¡No más guerras!

Al final había tenido que elevar la voz porque los aplausos y vítores que llegaban de la multitud habían alcanzado un nivel inédito. Harry pasó su mirada por todos los que estaban más cerca de Llorch. Tal vez decidirían atacarlo ahora, en el clímax de su discurso.

El Auror había hecho aparecer en su mano un frasco con una poción increíblemente brillante, que captó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Y esta promesa que hacemos no es vacía. Pondremos a disposición de ustedes éste Elixir, que se ha probado que iguala las condiciones mágicas en la sangre de cualquier persona. –la multitud había comenzado a aplaudir, pero Llorch siguió hablando. – Y se preguntarán cómo ha sido posible todo esto. ¿Cómo es que conseguimos los recursos para que la paz vuelva al mundo mágico? Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de ellos. Desde su lugar, han prestado un servicio invaluable. Y es por ello que hemos decidido condecorarlos con Órdenes de Merlín, Segunda Clase. Pido que recibamos con un merecido aplauso a las familias Ogden y Flint.

Mientras la multitud ovacionaba a los homenajeados, Harry, Ron, Jeremiah, Nicolas, Kingsley, Aydan y Ralph observaban atentamente los alrededores para reaccionar ante el menor indicio de un ataque. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió durante la entrega de las Órdenes de Merlín a los Flint y a los Ogden. En vez de tranquilizarse, Harry estaba cada vez más ansioso: ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no estaba ocurriendo nada aún?

Luego de unos minutos, cuando los Flint y los Ogden finalmente se retiraron del escenario, volvió a colocarse la oreja extensible.

- No veo nada raro, Malfoy. ¿Ves algo en el mapa?

- Nada raro. Aunque todavía falta que le entreguen la Orden a Llorch. –le recordó el otro mago. De repente, observó como Llorch se bajaba del escenario. -¿Dónde está yendo, Potter?

- No lo sé. –respondió Harry, jadeando levemente porque se había tenido que correr con el resto de los fotógrafos para ir a retratar a Llorch, que se estaba alejando del escenario. Vio como el mago que sabía que era Ralph Velak se le acercaba para seguirlo, pero ante una señal con la mano, tanto éste como otros Aurors se detuvieron. – Acaba de separarse del resto de los Aurors. Parece que quiere todo el protagonismo. –precisó. Se estaba por parar a seguirlos, cuando vio que un mago de mediana edad se le acercaba.

- Johnson, quédate aquí para retratar a los Ogden y a los Flint. Tú, Mills, ven conmigo, tenemos que cubrir a Llorch.

Harry maldijo internamente, mientras el fotógrafo que respondía al nombre de "Mills" se alejaba.

- No puedo seguirlos ahora. –le avisó a Draco en voz baja. – Me llevará unos minutos irme de aquí sin arruinar por completo mi disfraz.

- ¿A quién le importa tu disfraz ahora, Potter? ¡Muévete! –le espetó Draco.

- No puedo. No sé si no lo estás viendo en el mapa, Malfoy, pero estoy rodeado de más o menos veinte Aurors. No puedo arruinar mi disfraz. Manéjate con Ron y con el resto.

- Malfoy, mira. –lo interrumpió Hermione antes de que volviera a contestar. Le señaló una parte del mapa. La multitud se estaba moviendo para seguir a Llorch, que ya no estaba rodeado de Aurors y se estaba alejando del centro de la ciudad, donde estaba situado el escenario. El mago siguió con la mirada el camino y, cuando vio lo que no estaba muy lejos de allí, finalmente entendió. – Weasley, Swane, Shacklebolt. Vayan al Monumento a los Caídos. Rápido.

- ¿Están yendo hacia allí? –le preguntó Ron, y el tono agitado de su voz delataba claramente que había comenzado a correr a toda velocidad.

- Sí, Weasley. Piensa. Tiene todo el sentido. –le explicó Draco apresuradamente. – Llorch querrá recibir ahí su Orden de Merlín. Lo hará ver como un héroe de guerra.

- Y también es un lugar ideal para que muera. –concluyó Ron.

- No sé si te perdiste las últimas reuniones, Weasley, pero la idea es que no lo maten.

- Ya estoy cerca.

Una segunda voz llegó a los oídos de Draco, y con una mirada al mapa comprendió de quién se trataba. Observó cómo el punto rotulado "Jeremiah Swane" se movía a una velocidad increíble por las calles. Incluso más rápido que el de "Ronald Weasley", quien sabía que de hecho estaba corriendo. Draco se preguntó qué hechizos conocería el inefable para moverse así. ¿Tal vez alguno experimental, digno de su profesión?

Olvidando ese asunto, Draco centró su atención en el Monumento a los Caídos. Si bien el mapa no lo reflejaba en todo su esplendor, al ser un simple trazado, la escultura era en verdad imponente. De varios metros de alto, era una figura de bronce que representaba las alas de un fénix, envueltas entre sí, formando un círculo. Desde dentro flameaba una llamarada de fuego eterno. Según el creador, representaba el deseo de vida eterna en memoria a los que habían perecido en la guerra, y así lo reflejaba la inscripción grabada en la base: _"Honoratur in aeternum"_. Dos placas tenían escritos los nombres de todos los magos y brujas que habían fallecido tanto en la primera como en la segunda guerra.

- No veo nada raro, solo dos personas. Una frente a las placas y otra más lejos. Están llorando. No se ven muy sospechosas. –relató Jeremiah. Luego observó cómo se acercaba una multitud de personas. – Ya están llegando.

- Sí, lo estoy viendo. –contestó Draco, mirando fijamente el mapa e intentando ver algo que le indicara qué estaría por pasar.

- Están a tan sólo media cuadra, Malfoy.

- _Lo estoy viendo, Swane._ –le contestó el aludido de mala manera. Intentó serenarse para poder pensar con claridad. Inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho Jeremiah. - ¿Dijiste que viste a dos personas, Swane?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás seguro? Mira de nuevo.

- ¡El mapa muestra tres personas!

- _Lo estoy viendo, Granger_. –al próximo que dijera algo obvio y le hiciera repetir esa frase lo pasaba a mejor vida.

- Sólo veo dos, aunque se están yendo.

- Bueno, según el mapa hay tres. Y hay una que está quieta.

- ¿Dónde?

- A unos metros de distancia. Calculo que serán diez pasos.

- ¿Para qué lado? Rápido, Malfoy, está empezando a venir más gente y no puedo lanzar hechizos porque sí.

Draco miró apresuradamente el mapa en busca de una referencia.

- A la derecha de un banco. A la izquierda del monumento.

- De acuerdo. Estoy yendo. –le comunicó Jeremiah mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que Draco le había indicado. Sin embargo, aunque él no lo vio, cuando empezó a llegar la multitud de personas, la persona en cuestión se empezó a mover.

Draco siguió con la mirada el punto que había marcado de amarillo, desmarcando al resto ahora que tenían el verdadero sospechoso. Asimismo, vio que el punto rojo que señalaba a Llorch estaba a tan sólo unos pasos del monumento.

- Swane, se está moviendo. Gírate y vuelve para atrás. Ahora hacia la derecha. Está en diagonal a Llorch. Hay tres personas entre ustedes en este momento.

Sin embargo, la multitud seguía moviéndose y obligó a Jeremiah a moverse para que nadie se chocara contra un cuerpo invisible.

- ¿A dónde vas, Swane? Te estás alejando.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo chocar a nadie, Malfoy. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar.

Draco soltó un pequeño bufido de frustración. Se había formado un círculo alrededor de Llorch y del Monumento a los Caídos. La persona que había marcado como principal se había quedado en el lugar, casi enfrente de Llorch, apenas un paso antes de la primera fila. Jeremiah, por su parte, estaba en un lugar similar, pero mucho más atrás, a la altura de Llorch, y miraba atentamente hacia el frente.

Draco observó como un punto verde y uno rosa se acercaban al lugar. El que tenía el rótulo de "Ronald Weasley" –el rosa, fiel a su palabra- estaba detrás de Llorch, en el lado opuesto a Jeremiah, pero más cercano al Monumento. El que rezaba "Kingsley Shackelbolt" se encontraba entre la multitud. Era el único, además de Harry y Hermione, que había adoptado una identidad falsa. Tanto Ron como Jeremiah habían utilizado encantamientos desilusionadores.

Instantes después, vio como un punto titulado "Seal Barringer" se alejaba de la multitud. Era el Director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Draco aguzó el oído para escucharlo a través de las orejas extensibles.

- Cuando me dijeron que tendría el honor de entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, a Truman Llorch, confieso que me sentí profundamente halagado. Rara vez un hombre ha sabido, con tanta convicción, liderar el cambio hacia un mundo mejor. Pocas palabras se pueden agregar para homenajearlo que no sean redundantes. –no había terminado la frase que la multitud allí reunida había comenzado a aplaudir y a vitorear.

Se acercó a Truman Llorch y le entregó la Orden, y, acto seguido, sacudió su mano en gesto de felicitación, mientras las cámaras se disparaban sin parar. Llorch volvió a apuntarse a la garganta con su varita, le dio un pequeño toque, y luego la guardó. Su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

- Además de agradecer profundamente este honor, quiero resaltar algo que el Director Barringer acaba de decir, muy sabiamente. –lo elogió, mientras el hombre en cuestión se alejaba y volvía dejarlo sólo en el centro.

- Swane, otra persona ha dado un paso al frente_._ ¿Puedes verla? –preguntó Draco, al mismo tiempo que la marcaba en el mapa.

- No. No se ve a nadie.

- Shacklebolt, está más cerca de ti. Intenta moverte hacia delante.

- Eso intento.

Tanto Ron como Jeremiah se pusieron en guardia, anticipando el momento en que pudieran sentir, de la misma forma que dejaba huellas luego de lanzado, el característico flujo de magia de un hechizo al momento de conjurarse. Al mismo tiempo, Llorch siguió el discurso, elevando el tono de su voz ante una multitud crecientemente enardecida.

- ¡Ha llegado la hora de cambiar el mundo! ¡De empezar una nueva era! Y a todo el mundo mágico le digo: _¡éste es el comienzo!_

- Percibo un flujo de magia. –fueron las palabras de Jeremiah Swane que anticiparon el caos.

Los gritos de fervor de la gente se transformaron en aterrorizados cuando dos rayos golpearon a Truman Llorch directo en el pecho, totalmente indefenso al tener sus brazos abiertos y fuera del alcance de su varita. Instantes después, era expulsado con fuerza hacia atrás y arriba, para luego caer. No había llegado ni a gritar que su vida ya se extinguía en el fuego eterno del monumento.

Al ver cómo Truman Llorch era atacado, tanto Ron como Jeremiah tuvieron un instante para reaccionar. Tomando una decisión casi instintiva al ver que la vida de Truman Llorch ya no estaba a su alcance para salvar, hicieron lo que cualquier Auror –y al parecer, Swane también- sabía que debía hacer: evitar que el atacante desapareciera. Es así que, mientras las personas comenzaban a dispersarse, lanzaron dos hechizos idénticos apuntando hacia los puntos desde donde habían surgido los rayos.

Al ver que ambos habían dado en un blanco, procedieron a retirar lo que supusieron serían capas invisibles ordinarias, que efectivamente se desgarraron ante los hechizos que les lanzaron. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ambos atacantes al descubierto, éstos corrieron rápidamente entre la multitud, perdiéndose entre la gente.

No obstante, Kingsley y Jeremiah corrieron en su misma dirección, éste último haciéndolo a una velocidad mucho mayor. Ron, en cambio, eligió otra táctica: ingresó al pasadizo que James les había indicado, deslizándose por debajo de ellos.

- Los perdimos, Malfoy. Dinos adónde están yendo. –pidió Kingsley, algo agitado.

Draco observó cómo los dos puntos amarillos se dispersaban.

- Swane, dobla ahora a la izquierda. Tú a la derecha, Shacklebolt.

Luego observó cómo el rótulo de "Ronald Weasley" se movía a gran velocidad por el pasaje subterráneo.

- Weasley, sal en Cabeza de Puerco. Se está dirigiendo hacia allí. Podrán encerrarlo. ¿Escuchaste, Shacklebolt?

- Sí, entendido.

Draco observó cómo Jeremiah Swane se movía y estaba cada vez más cerca del otro atacante, pasando en ese momento cerca del que había sido el escenario para la entrega de las primeras Órdenes de Merlín. No obstante, un instante después, escuchó una expresión de agonía en su oído, y observó como el punto verde del mapa se detenía, quedándose luego inmóvil. Al mismo tiempo, el punto amarillo desaparecía totalmente del mapa.

- ¿Swane? –lo llamó. - Swane, ¿me escuchas?

- Alguien lo atacó. –dedujo Hermione. Instantes después, había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, y luego recordó que también estaba en Hogsmeade Nicolas, el hermano menor de Jeremiah.

- ¿Dónde está Jeremiah, Malfoy?

- Aparécete aquí y fíjate tú mismo. –le dijo. Era mucho más fácil que intentar describir el punto exacto.

Instantes después, Nicolas Swane aparecía y se hacía visible a su lado, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Miró el mapa un momento, y luego volvió a desaparecer, para reaparecer unos segundos después con Hermione y el cuerpo inconsciente de Jeremiah. Ambos estaban intentando reanimarlo, pero no lo estaban consiguiendo.

- ¿Cómo hicieron para atacarlo? Estaba invisible, ¿o no? –preguntó Ginny, observando preocupada a Jeremiah.

- Deben haber utilizado un hechizo de detección. Después de todo, estaba persiguiendo a alguien que no era invisible y se podía deducir que alguien estaría corriendo detrás. Para atacarlo así tuvo que haber sido un mago de excelentes reflejos.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron que el otro mago escapara? –preguntó Ginny.

- Me imagino que Jeremiah había puesto alguna barrera antiaparición sobre el atacante, pero al quedar inconsciente, se disipó. –le explicó Hermione.

La voz de Draco las interrumpió, y llamó la atención hacia lo que aún estaba ocurriendo en Hogsmeade.

- Está acercándose a ti, Weasley, ¿puedes verlo?

- Sí, y también a Kinglsey. –contestó Ron. – Un momento. ¡Se está tomando una poción!

- ¿Una poción? –repitió Draco, confundido.

- Sí, se dio vuelta y debió ver que estaba casi al alcance de Kingsley. _¡Merlín!_

La exclamación de Ron lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio como el punto amarillo se había detenido, y los dos titulados "Ronald Weasley" y "Kingsley Shacklebolt" también lo hacían a su lado.

- ¿Lo atraparon? –preguntó.

- ¡No, es horrible! La cara se… se le está consumiendo la piel, Merlín, ¡es un asco! Le estoy dando un bezoar. Debe haber sido el veneno.

Desde que Harry había dado con el veneno en cuestión, el cual, según Jeremiah, era especialmente letal, todos habían cargado consigo al menos un bezoar. Era por ello que Ron estaba preparado. Al menos, todo lo que podía.

- ¡No está funcionando! Kingsley, dale el tuyo.

Sin embargo, Draco no necesitó saber qué había sucedido a continuación. El punto amarillo, que antes tenía la inscripción "Joseph Mann" había desaparecido del mapa, extinguiéndose junto a su vida.

"Bueno, para eso querían el veneno". No sólo habían asesinado a Truman Llorch, sino que además no habían podido capturar a nadie.

Bueno, a nadie _vivo_.

- Deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa, Draco se giró para observar la escena que tenía detrás. Jeremiah seguía inconsciente y su cuerpo hacía caso omiso a los intentos de reanimación tanto de Hermione como de Nicolas.

- ¡No podemos! –se negó el menor de los Swane. - Intentarán atacarlo. Ya lo habían intentado en el Ministerio.

Si bien Astoria estaba por contestar, la que habló fue Hermione, en un tono cargado de urgencia.

- Nicolas, no sólo no conocemos qué maldición le han lanzado, sino que además nada está funcionando. Jeremiah podría…

- _¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!_ –la interrumpió Nicolas, con la voz quebrada, y la respiración agitada. – Se pondrá bien. Vamos, Jeremiah. Despierta.

- Tal vez podemos modificar su apariencia para que no lo reconozcan. –sugirió Ginny, y, tras unos segundos, Nicolas asintió, aceptando la alternativa.

Habían comenzado a discutir cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo cuando se escuchó un débil quejido de los labios de Jeremiah. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos por un instante. Pero al parecer, requería demasiado esfuerzo porque los volvió a cerrar.

- _¡Jeremiah!_ –exclamó Nicolas, aliviado.

- …olas. –lo saludó su hermano a su vez, con la voz ronca, a pesar de que había estado inconsciente unos minutos solamente. - ¿Qué… qué-

- Te atacaron. No sabemos quién fue. –respondió el menor ante la pregunta incompleta. – Te lanzaron una maldición. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- …sed.

Mientras Jeremiah era atendido por Hermione y Nicolas, se escuchó nuevamente en la cueva el sonido de alguien apareciéndose. La primera impresión que tuvo Draco era que era un desconocido, pero luego vio como los ojos del mago se volvían verdes y una cicatriz se hacía notoria en la frente.

Harry aún sostenía en una mano una de las fotografías que había sacado con la moderna cámara que había _tomado prestada_ del fotógrafo auténtico, a quien había dejado _ligeramente indispuesto_. En serio.

Sin decir ni una palabra, la agrandó mágicamente y la hizo flotar a la vista de todos.

Era una fotografía del Monumento a los Caídos y se podía ver el fuego flameando de fondo. En el aire habían aparecido letras ígneas formando una estrofa. La misma rezaba:

"_No más mestizos caídos.  
Una nueva era ha de comenzar.  
Pero esta vez, oíd bien:  
sangre pura se derramará."  
_

**º º º**

A media mañana del día siguiente, Harry se encontraba sentado en el jardín trasero de la casa de Ron y Hermione. Lo de jardín era una forma de decir, ya que su hogar se parecía bastante en su ubicación a la Madriguera, con una gran cantidad de espacio verde alrededor.

Estaba mirando ceñudo y preocupado la fotografía que había tomado el día anterior, con la amenazante estrofa escrita en el aire. Todo había salido mal: Llorch muerto, el mundo mágico revuelto…

La guardó cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. No es que mantendría la situación escondida de sus hijos o sobrinos, tarea que sería imposible. Pero sorprenderlos con esa fotografía tampoco le parecía lo mejor.

Los pasos se detuvieron y el recién llegado se dejó caer a su lado.

- Papá, Al está siendo un imbécil.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa ante el tono molesto de James. Generalmente era Albus el que venía quejándose sobre el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre insultar a tu hermano?

- ¿Que practicara para mejorar? –le preguntó James, fingiendo ingenuidad. Harry le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. – Ah, cierto. Que no lo hiciera. ¡Pero se lo merece! –se excusó.

- ¿Qué te hizo, supuestamente?

- ¿"Supuestamente"? Papá, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? –le cuestionó el menor.

Harry pasó por alto la acusación, básicamente por la tendencia de James a exagerar todo.

- Respóndeme, James.

El chico soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- No quiere jugar Quidditch. Me avergüenza como hermano.

- Que raro. –se extraño Harry, de nuevo atendiendo sólo a una parte de la frase. - ¿Dijo por qué?

- Algo como que estaba cansado y que prefería estar con Lils y Hugo.

- ¿"Algo como que"?

- Sí, dejé de prestarle atención cuando empezó a hablar idioteces.

- James. –le advirtió Harry.

- Oh, está bien. ¿Pero ahora con quien juego? Nadie puede. El tío Ron _todavía_ está durmiendo, y mamá dice que ahora no puede, que más tarde. Yo quiero jugar _ahora_.

- Yo puedo. –se ofreció su padre.

Para total indignación de Harry, James soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Cuando éramos chicos, está bien, papá, podías. Pero hace dos años que juego en Hogwarts, y tú, ¿hace cuántos siglos que no juegas en serio? Además sigues usando esa Saeta de Fuego prehistórica… no tendrías chances, sin ofender.

Harry quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, y luego soltó una risa incrédula. ¿"Siglos"? ¿"Prehistórica"? Oh, no. Tenía que aclararle esos conceptos a James cuanto antes. El mocoso no podía insultarlo de esa manera.

- Trae tu _snitch_. –le dijo. – Tú juegas con tu Nimbus, yo con mi Saeta. Jugamos las veces que quieras. Eso sí, después no llores, James. –agregó, sabiendo que a su hijo le encantaban las provocaciones.

El chico sonrió ampliamente. Aunque no fuera en su especialidad de cazador, le demostraría a su padre quien era el mejor Potter volando.

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando, unas horas más tarde, los llamaron a comer. Harry y James entraron agotados al comedor de la casa.

- James… -comenzó Harry.

- _¡No me hables! _–le espetó, y subió corriendo a la habitación, maldiciendo en todo el recorrido. Había perdido doce veces seguidas contra su padre y no lo podía soportar.

Ginny, que había escuchado el intercambio, lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué le sucede a James? ¿Por qué estaba gritando así?

- Porque le gané al Quidditch. –dijo Harry, y Ginny asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato la actitud de su hijo. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Me trató de viejo y dijo que mi Saeta de Fuego era prehistórica. Deja de reírte, Ginny, no es divertido.

**º º º**

Ese mismo día, varias horas antes, Albus se levantaba sigilosamente de su cama. Por los ronquidos que se escuchaban, dedujo que James dormía profundamente. Se dirigió en puntas de pie hasta la puerta, y la abrió lentamente. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Las puertas de todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas. Había dado unos pasos cuando una de las puertas se abrió.

Su corazón volvió a latir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que nada más era Rose.

- Casi me matas de un susto, Rosie. –le susurró.

A diferencia de Albus, que estaba vestido con ropa común, Rose tenía puesto un pijama que le pertenecía al chico de pelo verde. Entre sus brazos sostenía tres viales de poción multijugos. Esos se los llevaría Albus, y los tres que estaban en su dormitorio se los quedaría ella para tomar la apariencia de él.

- ¿Estás segura de que tus padres no sospecharán? –le preguntó.

- No creo. Saben que me gusta leer en mi habitación, así que casi siempre me dejan tranquila. –respondió Rose.

Albus asintió y le entregó a Rose unos mechones de cabello que se había cortado, de color verde esmeralda oscuro. Su prima, por su parte, le pasó los tres viales de poción. Luego, tomó aire y suspiró profundamente, preparándose internamente para lo que vendría.

- Creo que llegó el momento. –Rose asintió. - ¿Kreacher?

Un elfo apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa, e instantes después, tanto Albus como Kreacher no estaban más allí. Acto seguido, Rose regresó su habitación, tomó una pluma y un pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota: _"Ya desayuné. Termino de leer el libro y bajo"_.

Tomó los tres viales de poción de su baúl, y colocó en cada uno algo de cabello de Albus. Intentó no respirar por la nariz para no sentir el desagradable sabor, y tragó rápidamente la primera dosis de poción. Luego de la extraña pero conocida sensación, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, mirándose por un instante en el espejo antes de salir. En vez de ojos marrones, los que le devolvieron la mirada eran color verde, y su expresión era nerviosa.

Rogó una vez más que no fuera descubierta, y finalmente, con paso decidido, salió de su habitación, pegando la nota que había escrito en la puerta.

La suerte estaba echada.

**º º º**

Lo primero que sintió Albus cuando volvió a aparecer fue un penetrante olor a productos y pociones de limpieza. Si bien estaba bastante oscuro, se podía ver levemente, y Albus supuso que Kreacher lo había transportado a un armario grande o un pequeño depósito.

- Señor, debería aguardar aquí hasta que Kreacher se encargue del asunto del señor Flint.

Albus sonrió ante la forma en que habló el elfo.

- Por supuesto, Kreacher. Tú encárgate tranquilo, yo espero.

**º º º**

Alyssa se miró en el espejo de su habitación, chequeando que tanto su maquillaje como su peinado se encontraran en perfecto estado. Para no hacer enfadar a sus padres antes de lo previsto, se había colocado incluso la túnica que Annelise le había enviado un tiempo atrás. Aunque, a decir verdad, era magnífica.

A pesar de que hacía un calor agobiante, la tela era fresca y liviana. El vestido corto, de un color azul oscuro, contrastaba con su pálida piel, y le daba un aspecto elegante. No obstante, a Alyssa le gustaba especialmente la capa, de un blanco prístino. Nunca había sentido algo tan suave y delicado.

- Está usted preciosa, señorita Alyssa.

La chica se giró para observar sonriente a Dipsy, quien le había hablado. Desde que la elfina le había ofrecido ayudarla con un plan concreto, la amargura que se había adueñado de su estado de ánimo había desaparecido. Ahora, si bien estaba ansiosa y expectante por que funcionara, al menos tenía una esperanza.

- Gracias, Dipsy. Y yo que pensaba que mi madre no tenía capacidad de elegir ropa.

- Mi ama no la ha elegido, señorita Alyssa.

- Lo sabía. Fue mi padre, ¿no?

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la elfina negó nuevamente.

- Dipsy la hizo para usted, señorita. –explicó tímidamente, tomando por sorpresa a la chica.- Como un regalo, cuando pensó que usted se comprometería.

A Alyssa no le importó que no fuera un comportamiento usual entre elfos domésticos y magos: de todas formas, se agachó y la abrazó. El compromiso no se concretaría, pero de todas formas, el gesto la había emocionado.

- Muchísimas gracias, Dipsy. Es hermosa. –le dijo, y luego se incorporó.

Antes de que Dipsy pudiera contestarle, se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

- Adelante. –ordenó Alyssa.

Un elfo abrió la puerta e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Ama. –comenzó.

- Señorita, Vinnie.

El elfo parecía sorprendido de que ella supiera su nombre.

- Se-señorita. Los invitados están llegando. Su madre le ruega que baje a recibirlos.

Alyssa tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente en un gesto de resignación.

- De acuerdo. Ahora bajo.

El elfo asintió y posteriormente se retiró. Cuando volvieron a quedar a solas, Alyssa se giró para dirigirse a la otra ocupante de la habitación.

- Dipsy, ¿has hecho todo lo que planeamos, no?

La elfina asintió enérgicamente.

- Dipsy lo hizo, señorita. No tiene por qué preocuparse. El contrato quedará nulo, señorita Alyssa, Dipsy lo sabe.

Más tranquila, Alyssa la saludó y se retiró, dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con la infame unión. No sólo que no se comprometería con Flint, sino que, si la chica conocía suficiente a los orgullosos señores Flint, también arruinaría cualquier alianza que tuvieran con sus padres.

Annelise y Cassius se arrepentirían de haberla forzado.

Y ella sería libre.

Alyssa sonrió.

_Libre._

Que bien sonaba eso.

**º º º**

- Al. Al. Despierta.

Rose sintió como su primo James la sacudía para despertar al que creía que era su hermano. En realidad, ella había estado pretendiendo dormir mientras chequeaba cuidadosamente que no se le pasara el tiempo para tomar una nueva dosis de poción. Fingió que se desperezaba y miró con ojos somnolientos a James.

- Duermes como un yeti, Al. –comentó el chico sonriente.

Rose le dirigió una mirada ceñuda un instante, y luego se dio vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en un gesto de molestia y pereza. Sin embargo, James no parecía estar de acuerdo con que su hermano siguiera durmiendo, porque se la quitó y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Vamos, Al! Estamos en vacaciones. ¡Tenemos que ir a jugar al Quidditch!

- Quiero dormir. –se quejó Rose, internamente aterrorizada ante la posibilidad. Si ella llegaba a tan sólo tocar una escoba, todo su disfraz se desmoronaría.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Qué tienes, ochenta años? –se quejó James, mientras se dirigía al armario. Tomó algunas prendas al azar y se las lanzó a Rose. – Vamos, vístete. Quiero ir a volar.

- ¡No, James! –se negó Rose, incorporándose. Su primo la miró extrañado. Pensó apresuradamente en otra excusa que le valiera para zafarse de volar que no fuera que tenía sueño. – Además no puedo. Le… le dije a Lily y a Hugo…

- Al, esto es Quidditch, no sé si escuchaste bien. –lo interrumpió James. - Lils y Hugo pueden esperar.

- El Quidditch también puede esperar. –le respondió Rose. Cuando terminó de contestar, cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho lo que _ella_ pensaba y no, probablemente, Albus.

James la miró horrorizado y se quedó por unos instantes en silencio. Rose rogó internamente que no descubriera su verdadera identidad. Probablemente no les diría nada a sus padres, pero era un contratiempo que no necesitaban.

- No sé cuál es tu problema, Al, pero es serio. Arréglalo. –le dijo, y acto seguido, se fue.

Rose suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se cerró, y al mismo tiempo se preguntó como hacía Albus para lidiar con James y su obsesión por el Quidditch.

"Tal vez porque en el fondo no es _tan_ distinto", se contestó.

**º º º**

Kurt Flint se excusó un momento de sus padres y futuros suegros. Todo el líquido que había estado ingiriendo estaba reclamando su atención urgentemente. Salió a paso normal del fastuoso salón, y, cuando estaba fuera del alcance de la vista, aceleró el paso. Cuando finalmente llegó al baño, entró y cerró apresuradamente la puerta.

No obstante, cuando se giró se frenó en el acto. No estaba solo allí. Había un elfo doméstico mirándolo atentamente. ¡El descaro!

- ¿Qué…?

Kurt no había llegado a terminar la pregunta que el elfo en cuestión levantó su mano y chasqueó sus dedos. Un instante después, todo se volvió negro y no sintió nada más.

**º º º**

Albus había estado esperando por un largo rato, cuando, de repente, Kreacher apareció frente a él, y, al momento siguiente, ya no estaba más en el armario de productos de limpieza. Se tomó un instante para observar sus nuevos alrededores. Estaba en un baño, y era el más decorado que hubiera visto en su vida. Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que le llamó más la atención: el cuerpo inconsciente de Kurt Flint a unos pasos.

- Kreacher, eres todo lo que una persona podría desear en un elfo. –lo alabó, sonriendo ampliamente.

El elfo hizo una reverencia, y acto seguido, le ayudo a quitarle la túnica de gala a Flint. Albus se la colocó inmediatamente. Le quedaba grande en casi todos los aspectos posibles. Sin embargo, segundos después, y ya con el primer vial de poción multijugos vacío, le ajustaba a la perfección.

- Deberías llevarlo al armario donde estaba yo antes. Hay menos chances de que lo encuentren.

Kracher asintió y se acercó al cuerpo de Kurt Flint. Antes de que desapareciera, sin embargo, Albus lo volvió a llamar por su nombre. El elfo levantó la mirada, aguardando un nuevo pedido. No obstante, lo que escuchó fue otra cosa.

- Gracias.

Kreacher asintió y Albus creyó ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero, un segundo después, ya no estaba allí.

"Bueno, llegó el momento", se dijo, y, chequeando que tuviera los viales en el bolsillo de su túnica por si se tardaba más de lo previsto, salió del baño con una expresión determinada en el rostro. Sin embargo, la misma se le borró un instante después: ¿y a dónde se suponía que tendría que ir?

Había llegado al final del corredor donde se encontraba el baño, cuando alguien apareció doblando la esquina. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Albus fue que la chica era hermosa. El segundo fue que era Alyssa y ese lo hizo recordar dónde estaba y quién se suponía que era.

- ¿No podías estar sin mí? –le preguntó, intentando hablar con confianza y seguridad. No creía que Flint fuera muy tímido.

Alyssa suspiró aburrida, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ni siquiera voy a contestar eso. Vamos, tenemos que firmar. –le dijo, y se giró, comenzando a caminar.

Albus no tuvo otra opción que seguirla, sobre todo porque no tenía idea dónde ir. Intentó no mirar demasiado a su alrededor, para no evidenciar que desconocía dónde se encontraba. Sólo había estado allí una vez, pero en una sala de estar, donde había una chimenea conectada a la red flu. Sin embargo, no pasaron por allí y Albus se preguntó si tal vez no se encontraba en otro piso.

El chico no pudo evitar notar que cada rincón del lugar denotaba que los propietarios tenían mucho dinero. Si no eran candelabros de oro, eran esculturas, adornos, o suntuosas alfombras. Incluso recordaba haber visto grifos del mismo material en el baño.

Afortunadamente para él, Alyssa parecía no tener intenciones de entablar una conversación en absoluto, lo que lo libraba del problema de tener que pensar cómo Flint se comportaba habitualmente con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino: un amplio salón decorado en tonos claros, que, a pesar ser tan ostentoso como el resto de las habitaciones, también era elegante. A medida que ellos se abrían paso entre los invitados, las conversaciones fueron interrumpiéndose hasta que un silencio expectante se instaló en el lugar.

En el centro de la habitación había una ornamentada mesa con una pluma y un largo pergamino apoyados sobre su superficie. Albus supuso que sería el contrato del compromiso. Detrás de la misma había un hombre de avanzada edad que tenía el emblema del Ministerio de la Magia bordado en su túnica.

Alyssa se paró junto a un mago y una bruja que estaban frente al oficial del Ministerio. Suponiendo que eran sus padres, Albus la imitó y se colocó al lado de, según lo que creía recordar de verlos en la estación, eran los padres de Flint. El hombre le colocó una mano en el hombro, mirando por un instante a Alyssa y luego le sonrió con algo de picardía. Estaba por desmentir la implicación pero se detuvo a tiempo: no creía que Flint lo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

- Buenas noches. –saludó el oficial del Ministerio, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Su tono era monótono y no parecía tener interés de estar allí en absoluto. – Estamos aquí para celebrar el contrato de compromiso entre Alyssa Laurence Ogden y Kurt Marcus Flint. ¿Alguno de los presentes tiene algo que decir antes de que pasemos a la lectura del documento?

Annelise Biorn de Ogden se giró para estar de frente a todos los presentes, quienes le dirigieron miradas expectantes.

- Luego de los acontecimientos de ayer, se ha hecho evidente que, si queremos proteger nuestra posición, debemos estrechar lazos, unirnos. Es por ello que este enlace…

Alyssa no le prestó atención a los dichos de su madre, a lo que fueron agregando los demás invitados ni a la lectura del contrato que hizo después el oficial del Ministerio. En cambio, fijó su vista en el pergamino, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que el plan de Dipsy funcionara. Estaba a tan sólo instantes de ser libre o quedar atrapada en una vida que anticipaba miserable.

Albus, por su parte, miraba ceñudo el reloj a medida que la madre de Alyssa iba hablando, y después de ella otras personas que no conocía. Finalmente, le llegó el turno al oficial del Ministerio, y el chico consideró que leía a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta.

Si bien tenía otros dos viales de poción multijugos, no tenía forma de tomarlos enfrente de toda esa gente sin que nadie sospechara nada. De modo que, cuando el reloj le indicaba que le quedaban no más de quince minutos, decidió interrumpir la monótona lectura del contrato.

- ¿Podemos ir a la parte de firmar? –pidió, en un tono impaciente. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención inmediatamente hacia él, incluso los que hasta ese instante habían estado disimulando su estado de somnolencia. Albus se sintió algo intimidado al ser observado tan atentamente y por tantas personas. Se apresuró a dar una excusa. – Tengo… muchas ganas de comprometerme.

- Kurt, por favor. –le recriminó su padre. – Es parte de la ceremonia que se lea el contrato.

- Por favor, señor Flint. Yo también estoy impaciente por comprometerme. –intervino Alyssa, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus propios padres. Annelise incluso asintió con aprobación, encantada con el cambio de actitud de su hija. Cassius, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, que, sin embargo, ella ignoró.

A decir verdad, no es que estuviera impaciente por firmar, sino que deseaba que todo terminara de una vez. La ansiedad y los nervios por saber si el plan de Dipsy había funcionado la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

El oficial del Ministerio les dirigió una mirada molesta por interrumpir el procedimiento predeterminado.

- Recomiendo que finalicemos con la lectura. Recuerden que este contrato es vinculante e irrevocable, y por tanto, todo aquello que estipule, como ser en el apartado…

- Lo recordamos. En serio. –lo interrumpió Albus.

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, y luego suspiró resignado.

- Como ustedes deseen.

Acto seguido, giró el pergamino para que les quedara de frente. Alyssa fue la primera en dar un paso al frente. Tomó la elegante pluma que estaba al lado del documento y, sin cargarla en ningún tintero, firmó el pergamino. Albus vio como los trazos primero se iluminaban y luego quedaban plasmados en negro.

Antes de firmar, Albus miró el reloj nuevamente. Diez minutos. Con algo de suerte, entre todo el alboroto que causaría que el contrato no fuera válido, seguramente tendría la oportunidad de tomar otra dosis de poción. Firmó sobre el punto que estipulaba "Kurt Marcus Flint" con un garabato del nombre del chico, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

Si el contrato era nulo, como éste lo era, simplemente por el hecho de que él no era "Kurt Marcus Flint" –sin importar cómo firmara, dado que el contrato reconocía al firmante- debía encenderse en llamas en ese preciso momento, y nunca podría volver a ser escrito. Desvió un instante la mirada hacia Alyssa sin ningún motivo en especial, y vio que ella también miraba expectante al documento. ¿Estaba simplemente nerviosa o acaso estaba esperando algo parecido?

Decidiendo que no había forma de averiguarlo, volvió a fijar la vista en el pergamino, justo en el preciso momento que éste comenzaba a emitir un destello.

"En cualquier momento…", anticipó Albus.

El pergamino se iluminó, y luego se enrolló sobre sí mismo, para finalmente desaparecer. Tanto Albus como Alyssa lo miraron confundidos. El oficial del Ministerio estaba a punto de hablar, pero Albus lo interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde está el pergamino?

- Los contratos que son validados se archivan automáticamente en el Ministerio, señor Flint. –le respondió, en el mismo tono de voz que había tenido durante toda la ceremonia. – Los felicito a ambos por el compromiso.

Albus y Alyssa se habían quedado paralizados.

"_¿Qué?"_

**º º º**

- Hugo, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Rose? Vamos a comer. –le pidió Hermione a su hijo.

El chico no parecía muy contento de tener que moverse de su asiento, y lo expresó levantándose de su silla con parsimonia. Bajo la apariencia de Albus, Rose aprovechó la lentitud exagerada de su hermano menor para intervenir.

- Yo puedo ir. –se ofreció, poniéndose de pie. Hugo le sonrió al que creía que era su primo. – De paso traigo a James.

El chico en cuestión se había encerrado en su cuarto luego de haber perdido al Quiddirch contra Harry. El hombre había decidido dejarlo solo para que lidiara con su enfado. Era hora de que acabara con la inmadurez de no aceptar perder, y, conociendo a su hijo y su tendencia a llamar la atención, a veces resultaba más producente que lo resolviera por su cuenta. Siempre lo hacía, pero se tomaba su tiempo.

Rose subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, donde teóricamente se encontraba ella leyendo. Necesitaba a Kreacher para que trajera a Albus de vuelta. Todavía le quedaba una dosis de poción multijugos, pero no podían seguir manteniendo la coartada. Albus tendría que volver sí o sí. Cruzó los dedos para que funcionara y que el elfo le prestara atención, a pesar de no ser un miembro directo de la familia Potter.

- ¿Kreacher? ¿Podrías venir?

Pasaron unos instantes en que pensó que el elfo no respondería a su llamado, pero finalmente se apareció delante de ella. La chica le sonrió, aliviada.

- ¿Qué necesita de Kreacher la sobrina del amo?

Rose pensó que era lógico que Kreacher pensara en su parentesco con Harry antes de responder.

- ¿Podrías traer a Albus de vuelta? Por favor, es urgente. –le pidió.

El elfo asintió, e inmediatamente después, desapareció.

**º º º**

Tanto Albus como Alyssa estaban estupefactos, y devolvían los saludos y felicitaciones que les dirigían con una expresión ausente. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, aunque lo ignoraran: ¿Cómo podía ser que su plan no había funcionado? ¿Por qué se había realizado el compromiso de todas formas?

La primera en reaccionar fue Alyssa, afortunadamente, ya que a Albus no le quedaban más de cinco minutos con la apariencia de Kurt.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del salón, argumentando que necesitaba hablar a solas con su prometido. Por su tono de voz nadie se lo negó, aunque escuchó que alguien comentaba "los jóvenes estos días". No le dio importancia. Entró a una pequeña sala de estar que no estaba muy lejos de allí, y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Flint? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? _¡Habla! _–le gritó, cuando el otro no respondía a sus preguntas. Albus nunca había visto a la chica tan alterada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…

- _¡No me mientas!_ –le espetó ella, furiosa, aunque tenía la voz quebrada. Todo había sido en vano. A pesar de que se había obligado a no ilusionarse, no había podido evitar esperanzarse ante el plan de Dipsy. No sabía cómo, pero todo había fallado. – No sabes cuanto te odio, Flint. –masculló, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Pero no eran de tristeza. Eran de ira, impotencia. – Te odio.

- No hice nada, ¿está bien? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

- Mientes. –lo acusó ella. – Si no, ¿cómo…?

- _¡No lo sé!_ –gritó Albus, interrumpiéndola. – No sé que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

Mientras calmaba su respiración. Alyssa lo miró por unos instantes en silencio. "Pero si Flint está diciendo la verdad, ¿cómo falló todo?", se preguntó. Decidió averiguar qué había sucedido con la otra persona involucrada. Sí, _persona_. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando el plan. De cualquier forma, había fallado y no había vuelta atrás. Pero por lo menos averiguaría el porqué de ello.

- Dipsy. –la llamó. La elfina apareció al instante delante de ellos, y se notaba que estaba ansiosa.

- Señorita Alyssa, ¿cómo…?

- No funcionó. –la interrumpió. Dipsy adoptó una expresión confundida.

- ¡Pero, señorita, Dipsy hizo todo lo que debía hacer! ¡Cambió el nombre!

- ¿Qué nombre? –cuestionó Albus.

Dipsy desvió la mirada un instante hacia él, pero no contestó. Por el contrario, volvió a fijar la mirada en Alyssa.

- Puedes contestarle, Dipsy. –le dijo ella, ahora más serena y limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. Su tono era resignado. – Ya no importa.

La elfina asintió, y se dirigió a Albus.

- A Dipsy le enseñaron cómo modificar contratos, señor, si sus amos lo necesitaban en algún momento. Y también le enseñaron que si lo hacía los contratos ya no servirían.

- ¿Los elfos pueden hacer eso? –preguntó el chico, curioso.

- Sí, señor. Y también ocultar los cambios. Pero los amos nunca hablan con Dipsy, señor. Sólo la señorita Alyssa.

- ¿Y por quién…?

- No tiene importancia, Flint. –se anticipó Alyssa. – Lo cambiamos por alguien que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar aquí. –luego agregó: - Y de paso alguien que mi madre no soportaría, pero es lo de menos. Lo importante es que no funcionó, y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué.

Albus desvió la mirada mientras pensaba qué podría haber pasado, cuando su vista se posó en un espejo que había en la pared. Abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando vio que los mismos se le estaban volviendo cada vez más verdes. Decidiendo que era mejor contestar preguntas luego que ser descubierto, metió la mano en su túnica y se dispuso a tomar una dosis de poción multijugos.

No obstante, Alyssa reconoció la poción inmediatamente cuando la vio.

- ¡Quiétasela, Dipsy! –ordenó. Albus había llegado tan sólo a destapar el vial cuando el mismo desapareció de sus manos. Inmediatamente sacó el otro, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Levantó la mirada y vio que la elfina los tenía entre sus manos. Se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Alyssa se interpuso en su camino.

Albus pensó apresuradamente en otra alternativa. Se le acababa de ocurrir llamar a Kreacher para que lo sacara de allí, pero cuando vio la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Alyssa, comprendió que ya era tarde. Una mirada al espejo le confirmó que su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad. Si es que tener el pelo verde podía considerarse normal, pero no era lo relevante.

Pasaron unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada. Albus había comenzado a preguntarse si Alyssa reaccionaría en algún momento, cuando finalmente ella habló.

- Potter. ¿Qué…? –preguntó, aunque no terminó la frase. Seguía perpleja.

- Es una historia un poco larga. –esquivó él. – Pero la idea era evitar el compromiso.

Inesperadamente, Alyssa cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Albus opinaba que estaba siendo algo exagerada. De acuerdo, se había deshecho de Flint para ocupar su lugar, pero desde cuándo le importaba eso a ella. ¡Además había intentado ayudarla!

- Mira, Ogden, a Flint no le ocurrió nada grave, y tampoco me descubrieron. –se defendió él. - ¿Por qué no pensamos cómo…?

El dejó de hablar cuando vio que Alyssa bajaba las manos a la altura de su boca y movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo. ¿Lo estaba interrumpiendo porque ya no le importaba cómo, a pesar de todo, se había comprometido con Flint? ¿O es que ya lo había descubierto?

- Ogden… -comenzó él.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter? –preguntó ella finalmente. - De todos los lugares… ¿por qué aquí?

El desvió la mirada un instante antes de responder.

- Estaba intentando ayudarte. –admitió, finalmente.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Estabas intentando _ayudarme_? –ella rió, aunque sus ojos no la acompañaron. Era una mueca bastante cínica. - ¿Por qué mejor no te metías en tus propios asuntos, Potter? ¿Por qué te tenías que meter en los míos?

Albus estaba incrédulo. Después de todo el trabajo que se había tomado para liberarla del compromiso, ¿esto era lo que recibía? Era completamente injusto.

- Escucha, Ogden. Entiendo que estés molesta porque tu plan falló, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no es mi culpa.

- De hecho, Potter, es completamente tu culpa. –lo contradijo ella, en un tono enfadado que Albus no comprendió, pero lo hizo enojar incluso más. – No tenías por qué estar aquí. No había ninguna razón...-se detuvo un instante buscando la palabra correcta. -… _lógica_ para que estuvieras aquí. ¿Por qué demonios…?

- _¡Estaba tratando de ayudarte!_ – exclamó él. - ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? - ¿Es que acaso era tan complejo? ¿Tan extraño le resultaba que quisiera ayudarla?

- No, Potter, eres tú el que no entiende. No tenías por qué estar aquí. –repitió.

Antes de que Albus pudiera responder, alguien se apareció en la habitación. Los dos magos y la elfina se quedaron inmóviles. Cuando comprobó que sólo se trataba de Kreacher, Albus suspiró aliviado. Los otros los lo miraban recelosos.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Mis padres han traído a un nuevo elfo? –le preguntó Alyssa. Kreacher, sin embargo, la ignoró. Se hubiera dignado a mentirle si la situación lo ameritaba, de hecho había pensado decir que era un elfo de la familia Flint, pero al ver la apariencia que tenía el chico, dedujo que algo había ocurrido.

- ¿Señor, por qué no ha tomado la poción? –luego cayó en la cuenta de que la elfina que estaba allí tenía los dos viales de poción multijugos en sus manos. – Kreacher puede recuperarlos si el señor se lo ordena. –se ofreció, amenazante, y si Albus no se equivocaba, también con cierto entusiasmo. Dipsy le dirigió una mirada aprehensiva y apretó los viales contra su pecho.

- Descuida, Kreacher. Ya no es necesario. –le respondió. - ¿Por qué has venido?

- La sobrina del amo dice que tiene que regresar, señor. –le respondió el elfo, acercándose al chico con la intención de desaparecerlo consigo.

Albus frunció el entrecejo un momento al no entender a quién se estaba refiriendo. Luego comprendió que se trataba de Rose. Asintió, pero antes de que Kreacher los transportara, lo detuvo y se dirigió a Alyssa.

- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que es mi culpa? - preguntó, retomando la conversación, o intercambio, si se quiere, que estaban teniendo antes de que el elfo apareciera.

Ella suspiró frustrada.

- Exactamente eso, Potter. Es tu culpa que todo haya salido mal. No tenías por qué estar aquí. –volvió a repetir.

Albus ya estaba harto de que le dijera eso. ¿Acaso no comprendía que tan sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla? ¡No había sido su culpa! Él simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Un momento.

Albus se sintió cómo si de repente las piezas de un rompecabezas estuvieran encajando en su mente, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto la conclusión a la que estaba llegando. La voz de Alyssa resonaba una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza.

"_Lo cambiamos por alguien que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar aquí."_

"_De hecho, Potter, es completamente tu culpa. No tenías por qué estar aquí."_

"_Y de paso alguien que mi madre no soportaría"._

"_No tenías por qué estar aquí."_

No, no podía estar refiriéndose a eso. Seguro había entendido mal. Sí, seguro había entendido mal. Era imposible.

- No. –negó. – No, no puede ser. –repitió, mirando Alyssa y sacudiendo la cabeza en un ademán negativo

- Señor, debemos irnos. –escuchó la voz de Kreacher, pero no le prestó atención.

- ¿Lo acabas de entender, no? –le preguntó Alyssa.

Albus siguió en estado de negación.

- No, no pusiste mi nombre allí.

-_ No debías estar aquí, Potter._ –repitió ella por enésima vez.

- No. Es imposible.

- No lo es. Tú estabas allí. Escuchaste lo que dijo el oficial del Ministerio. El contrato funcionó porque eras tú.

- ¡No! Debe haber algún error. –insistió Albus.

- Señor. –lo volvió a llamar Kreacher, pero el chico lo volvió a ignorar.

- Sí, Potter. Hay un error. Pero es que tú y yo estemos comprometidos. _Ése_ es el error.

- Discúlpeme, señor.

Sintió como era transportado, y, momentos después, volvía a estar en la habitación de su prima. Rose le habló y le hizo preguntas que, sin embargo, él no escuchó. En su mente no cabía otra cosa que no fueran las últimas palabras de Alyssa.

"…_que tú y yo estemos comprometidos. Ése es el error"_.

Comprometidos… sí, definitivamente había sido un error. Un lío en el que nunca podría haber imaginado que se metería.

Pero como que se llamaba "Albus Severus Potter" que lo arreglaría.

* * *

**Y finalmente el final :)**

**De la segunda parte, por si se había malentendido que era el final-final.**

**Todavía queda el epílogo, pero de todas formas quiero agradecerles por haber leído esta humilde historia. Y por demás accidentada en cuanto a actualizaciones, lo admito y me disculpo.**

**Pero antes de que se cierren esta página, una última pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue un "Señor Final"? ¿Un "finalsito"?**

_**Dado que es un capítulo de cierre, si se quiere, porque en realidad abre una nueva etapa, más que nunca espero saber qué les pareció, no sólo el capítulo, sino todo el fic. Qué sugerencias tienen, qué cosas podría hacer, o algo que quisieran que fuera distinto. O cualquier comentario en general, lo que les salga.**_

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	40. Epílogo: Un futuro incierto

**Epílogo: Un futuro incierto**

* * *

De espaldas a la mansión conocida como "Ogden Palace", Alyssa se había dejado caer sobre su baúl, mirando ausentemente como pasaban algunas personas caminando apresuradamente por la vereda enfrente de ella. Al verla vestida de gala, algunos se detenían a observarla, pero luego seguían su camino sin mirar atrás.

No estaba enojada, o frustrada. Ni siquiera triste o angustiada. La falta de expresión en su rostro era por primera vez en su vida un fiel reflejo de lo que sucedía dentro de ella. Era como si tantas emociones hubieran pasado por su interior, que su cuerpo se había cerrado completamente a todas.

Si bien hacía algunas horas que se había comprometido con Albus Severus Potter, parecía que hubiera sido hace mucho más tiempo. De hecho, le parecía un acontecimiento muy lejano. A la luz de las demás cosas que le habían sucedido en el día, incluso hasta había dejado de ser lo más urgente.

Hacía poco tiempo que había oscurecido, y ahora la calle estaba desierta. La temperatura había descendido, pero ella no se había movido para abrigarse. De hecho, no se había movido en absoluto desde que se había sentado allí.

Horas antes, no obstante, las cosas eran muy distintas. No estaba quieta, sino que se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, pretendiendo buscar a Kurt Flint, aunque no tenía intenciones de encontrarlo en absoluto. No es que alguna vez tuviera ganas de hablar con él precisamente, pero en ese momento tenía más razones de lo habitual para no querer hacerlo.

Habían ido a buscarlos a la sala donde teóricamente estaban hablando, y ella tuvo que argumentar que habían tenido una discusión y que el chico se había ido. No tenía idea de qué había hecho Potter con Flint, y tenía cierta aprehensión a lo que sucedería cuando finalmente lo encontraran. Seguramente negaría haberse comprometido. ¿Le creerían, o asumirían que estaba confundido?

Por otro lado, también estaba frustrada por estar atada nuevamente a algo que no quería, por más que Potter lo hubiera hecho sin intención alguna. Una vez más, había perdido el control de su vida. ¿Por qué no podía elegir algo que el resto del mundo sí podía? No se lo merecía. Era injusto. Todo era injusto. Su familia, el compromiso…

No tuvo tiempo de ponderar otros pensamientos que escuchó que una voz muy familiar la llamaba por su nombre. Se giró para quedar de frente a su madre y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando observó la seria expresión de su rostro. Lo habían encontrado, lo sabía.

- Ven conmigo.

No se atrevió a desobedecer, y se preguntó si estarían llevándola con la familia Flint. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que, para bien o para mal, ya estaba comprometida, y no había nada que los otros pudieran hacer para cambiarlo. Lamentablemente, tampoco ella, pero por eso se preocuparía después.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino -el estudio que solía utilizar Cassius, su padre- Alyssa comprobó que no estaban allí los Flint, sino que la habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción del hombre en cuestión. Cassius estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y había apoyado los codos en él, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus entrecruzadas manos. Estaba mirando fijamente un largo pergamino apoyado frente a él, y no levantó la mirada cuando su hija y su esposa entraron al lugar, ésta última cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Alyssa se quedó de pie frente a su padre y a su madre, quien había dado la vuelta y se encontraba al lado de él. Intentó no sentirse intimidada, pero no lo logró del todo, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa posición. Si no se equivocaba, estaba a punto de ser interrogada, y esta vez el asunto era más grave que en las demás ocasiones.

Pasó casi un minuto entero hasta que su padre habló, finalmente levantando la mirada del pergamino.

- Encontramos a Kurt Flint. –dijo, simplemente, en el tono de voz tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

Alyssa no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, de modo que no dijo nada y esperó a que el hombre siguiera hablando.

- Estaba en el depósito donde los elfos guardan los productos de limpieza. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

Alyssa tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo impertérrita.

- Opino que ya era hora. Supongo que le habrá hecho bien.

- No seas impertinente. –le advirtió su madre, y Alyssa decidió que era mejor acatar la orden en la posición en que se encontraba.

- Kurt nos ha contado algo de lo más curioso. –siguió Cassius, como si las interrupciones no se hubieran realizado. - ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser?  
Alyssa no contestó, esperando que él siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Supuso que querría una respuesta verbal.

- No, padre.

- No sólo que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, sino que además insistía en no haberse comprometido. Extraño, ¿verdad?

- Seguro estaba confundido. –excusó Alyssa. – Firmamos el contrato a la vista de todos.

- Eso es exactamente lo que yo le dije. –asintió su padre, mientras seguía hablando en un tono conversacional, como si estuvieran charlando sobre sus planes para el verano. – Pero como seguía sin creernos a sus padres y a mí, decidí zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto, y pedí una copia del contrato original que ahora está en el Ministerio. -mientras hablaba, desvió un instante la mirada hacia el pergamino que tenía en el escritorio, y Alyssa comprendió que se trataba de la copia en cuestión.

» Si bien el contrato está tal cual lo leí antes de la ceremonia, hay un pequeño detalle que no es el mismo. Le consulté al oficial del Ministerio, y me dijo que este pergamino es una copia fiel del _contenido_ del otro, y que no hay error alguno. ¿Sabes a qué detalle me estoy refiriendo?

- No, padre. –volvió a negar ella, aunque se lo podía imaginar perfectamente.

Cassius sonrió. El hombre, que antes estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla en una pose relajada.

- Acércate más, por favor. Quiero que leas el contrato. En voz alta.

Alyssa dio un paso hacia adelante y giró el pergamino para que quedara en su dirección.

- ¿Todo?

- No, tan sólo el nombre que está debajo de la firma de Kurt Flint.

Alyssa bajó la mirada hasta llegar al pie del pergamino, donde estaban las firmas. Cerró los ojos los un momento cuando vio lo que temía encontrar. Luego levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de su padre, tan iguales a los suyos.

¿Realmente era necesario que lo leyera? La expresión del rostro de Cassius alcanzó para que entendiera que sí.

- "Albus Severus Potter". –leyó.

- ¿Estás segura de que dice eso? –preguntó Cassius, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. – Tenía entendido que habíamos hecho un acuerdo con los Flint, no con los Potter. Léelo de nuevo.

- Padre… -comenzó Alyssa.

- Dije que lo leyeras de nuevo. –la interrumpió él con firmeza pero sin levantar la voz.

Ella bajó la cabeza nuevamente para leer.

- "Albus Severus Potter". –repitió. – Dice "Albus Severus Potter", padre. –levantó la mirada al final de la frase.

Él no cambió su postura relajada al seguir hablando, y en ese momento, Alyssa pensó que hubiera preferido los gritos de su madre.

- Y no me importaría si el contrato fuera nulo –siguió el. - Pero, y aquí recae mi sorpresa, no lo es.

Alyssa desvió un instante la mirada hacia el rostro de su madre para observar su reacción, pero ella no la miraba directamente. Había posado su vista en un punto situado más o menos sobre sus hombros. De modo que la discusión sería sólo entre ellos dos.

- Padre, no sé cómo… -comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

- Me importa _muy poco_ cómo sucedió, Alyssa. Muy poco.

La chica no puedo evitar sentirse confundida. ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Entonces de qué quería hablar?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en repetidas ocasiones? –preguntó Cassius. – Te advertí que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos. Que no me estorbaras.

Alyssa volvió a sentir el peso en el estómago que le arremetía cada vez que su padre le hablaba de esa forma.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Alyssa?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te empeñaste en hacer lo contrario? ¿Acaso no fui claro?

Alyssa decidió no responder, porque si lo hacía, le diría a su padre todas las cosas que llevaba guardadas dentro, y no sería agradable. No obstante, a Cassius no le gustaba que no le respondieran, como ya lo había hecho evidente, y le insistió para que lo hiciera.

- Me empeñé en hacer lo contrario porque detestaba el compromiso. –le dijo, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba al decir lo que siempre había querido, sin filtros.

- Discúlpame, pero no te sigo, Alyssa. ¿Eso debería importarme porque…?

- ¡Porque es _mi_ vida! ¡Y debería importarte lo que quiero!

- ¿Acaso tú te preocupas por lo que _yo_ quiero? –rebatió Cassius.

Alyssa ni siquiera intentó pensar un argumento para contestarle. ¿Cómo responderle? Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente. Ya no quería pelear más. Sólo quería ser _libre_, hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. ¿Tanto pedía?

- No, Alyssa. No te preocupas en absoluto. –se contestó a sí mismo su padre cuando ella no lo hizo. – Toda tu vida hemos consentido tus caprichos, y cuando pretendemos algo de ti, no lo haces. _Años_ cuidando de ti, y tú no eres capaz de dar algo cambio. Absolutamente nada.

Alyssa sintió cómo su mirada se ponía borrosa, pero esta vez no se molestó en ocultarlo. Siempre lo había hecho y no le había funcionado en absoluto. Incluso tal vez su padre se compadecería de ella.

- Tan sólo quiero poder elegir, padre. No me importa el resto.

Cassius sonrió.

- Ser libre. –aclaró. Ella asintió. – Qué curioso. Para eso te había llamado.

Alyssa lo miró confundida. ¿Realmente le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera? Era un poco tarde, pero de todas formas no lo despreciaría.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Cassius apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa, entrecruzando sus dedos, y asintió.

- Por supuesto. Serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero por tu cuenta.

Alyssa no comprendía del todo lo que le decía: ¿A qué se refería? ¿"Por su cuenta"?

- No te entiendo, padre.

- Te estoy dando lo que querías, Alyssa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Vete, eres libre! –le dijo sonriente, abriendo los brazos.

- ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

- ¿A dónde? –repitió Cassius. – ¡A donde quieras! –acentuó su sonrisa. - Eres libre de irte, de elegir, y de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

Lejos de sonreír como su padre, Alyssa estaba intentando procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. No terminaba de lograrlo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Alyssa? Es lo que ambos queremos. Tú quieres ser libre, y no te importa el resto, lo acabas de decir. Y yo quiero que dejes de estorbarme.

Alyssa titubeó antes de hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- ¿Me estás echando?

Cassius frunció el entrecejo, meditando su respuesta.

- En realidad te estoy dando la libertad que querías. Aunque no es opcional, claro.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando serenarse, pero no lo logró. La voz le salió bastante quebrada.

- Soy tu hija, ¿cómo puedes echarme?

- Eres mi hija, pero también eres una molestia. –le contestó él. – Y para serte franco, Alyssa, nunca me había entusiasmado la idea de un hijo. No has hecho más que probarme que tenía razón.

Alyssa le dirigió una mirada a su madre, esperando que interviniera. Nunca había sido afectuosa, ¿pero no tenía ni siquiera instinto maternal? Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta poder enfocar la mirada, y sintió que algo se le escurría por las mejillas, pero no le dio importancia.

Annelise cruzó la vista con ella un instante, pero luego la desvió. No dijo nada, pero el mensaje había sido más que claro. No se iba a oponer.

Volvió a enfocar la mirada en su padre al ver que éste se ponía de pie, enrollando el pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio y guardándoselo en su túnica.

- No hay necesidad de seguir alargando esto. Además tengo que ir a arreglar lo que pasó con los Flint. –miró su reloj y volvió a dirigirse a Alyssa. – Tienes una hora.

Sin decir una palabra más, cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, y salió de la habitación. Annelise lo siguió, dejándola sola. Alyssa no se giró para verlos irse.

Seguía mirando hacia el frente, pero sin ver.

**º º º**

Horas después, cuando ya había anochecido, Annelise se excusó del comedor por un momento mientras los Flint seguían cenando. Subió a su estudio personal y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sin demorarse ni un instante, se acercó a la chimenea que había en el lugar, una estructura de piedra que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. Golpeó con su varita un punto situado a la altura de sus ojos, y, tal como esperaba, las piedras se fueron deslizando hacia los costados, dejando ver un pequeño compartimiento. Las monedas de oro que se hallaban allí relucieron a pesar de la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación. Hizo aparecer una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y metió todos los galeones en ella, que no eran muchos, no obstante. Acto seguido, llamó en voz fuerte y clara:

- Dipsy.

La elfina apareció frente a ella e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Levántate, no hay tiempo. –la instó la mujer. Dipsy la miró algo intimidada, pero aguardó expectante las órdenes de Annelise. - Te voy a dar ropa.

Dipsy la miró horrorizada.

- ¡Pe-pero, ama!

- Silencio. –la calló. – Pero antes tengo una orden. Quiero que le entregues esto a Alyssa. –le entregó la bolsa de terciopelo, que Dipsy la agarró con manos temblorosas. – No sé dónde está en este momento, tendrás que buscarla. Pero cuando la encuentres, quiero que te quedes con ella. Ha sido echada de esta casa. –Dipsy dio un respingo, pero Annelise habló antes. - Y por último, no quiero que le digas que te di el dinero. Inventa algo. Dile que lo has ahorrado con lo que te damos por la ley de elfos.

Acto seguido, se sacó uno de los guantes que tenía puestos, y se lo alcanzó a la elfina. El otro lo dejó en un cajón. A Dipsy le seguía temblando el brazo, y la miraba aprehensiva, pero finalmente lo agarró.

- Ama… -comenzó.

- No tengo más nada que decirte.

Y sin darle una oportunidad a la elfina de que le preguntara nada, se fue de la habitación. Dipsy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, procesando todo lo que le había dicho Annelise. Instantes después, desapareció.

**º º º**

Si bien Dipsy había supuesto que tardaría en encontrar a Alyssa, teniendo en cuenta que se había ido hacía tiempo de la mansión, la halló en el primer lugar donde se apareció: al lado de las puertas de reja que daban a la calle.

Alyssa se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien apareciéndose. Ya no pasaba nadie por allí y todo estaba en silencio, a excepción del sonido de algún que otro animal o insecto de los jardines. Al girarse para hablar con el recién llegado, se percató de que los músculos de las piernas se le habían adormecido, y la espalda le dolía de haber estado sentada tanto tiempo sobre su baúl.

- ¿Dipsy? –se extrañó, al reconocerla. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Dipsy ha estado preocupada por usted, señorita Alyssa. –le respondió la elfina. – A Dipsy le contaron lo que sucedió. Esto es para usted. -le alcanzó la bolsa de oro que Annelise le había entregado, a la que había agregado sus verdaderos ahorros.

La chica la tomó intrigada, y apenas cayó en la cuenta de lo que era se la intentó devolver, pero Dipsy había colocado las manos detrás de su cuerpo, y no la aceptaba de vuelta.

- Dipsy, por favor. No puedes darme esto. Son tus ahorros, ¿verdad? Por favor, Dipsy, tómala. –insistió Alyssa, incluso poniéndose de pie, pero Dipsy seguía resistiéndose e incluso había comenzado a sacudir la cabeza en un ademán negativo.

- ¡Sí, señorita! Pero son para usted. Dipsy no los aceptará. –negó.

Luego de varios minutos de intentar infructuosamente que la elfina tomara el dinero, Alyssa finalmente desistió, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias, Dipsy. No tenías por qué hacer esto. –le dijo, abrazándola. Como todas las veces que lo hacía, la elfina se mostró tímida, pero de todas formas le sonrió luego. Al ver que no mostraba intenciones de retirarse, Alyssa le cuestionó: - ¿No deberías volver? No quiero que tengas problemas con mis padres.

La elfina negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas también se movieran.

- Dipsy puede quedarse con usted. La han… -bajó la voz a un susurro, como si le diera vergüenza decirlo-… _liberado_.

- _¿Qué? _–exclamó Alyssa. ¿Acaso sus padres habían decidido echar a todo el mundo? – Pe-pero…. ¡No puede ser! ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Descubrieron lo de Flint? ¡Oh, Dipsy, lo siento! –finalizó, con una expresión de culpa en su rostro.

- No, señorita Alyssa. No han descubierto a Dipsy. –intentó tranquilizarla la elfina. - Dipsy no sabe por qué la liberaron.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo. Las acciones de su antigua ama habían sido totalmente inesperadas.

- No importa. No voy a dejar que te hagan esto, Dipsy. Voy a hacer que vuelvan a aceptarte. –insistió Alyssa, resuelta.

- Pero Dipsy no quiere volver.

Alyssa parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la contestación de la elfina.

- ¿Cómo que no? –se extrañó la chica.

- Dipsy no quiere volver si usted no esta allí, señorita Alyssa.

Alyssa sonrió, y sintió que volvía a emocionarse, por enésima vez en el día. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en un lapso tan corto, pero habían hecho que su humor fuera de un extremo a otro continuamente.

- Pero, ¿qué harás entonces? –preguntó inmediatamente después.

- Dipsy se quedará con usted, señorita, si es que usted la deja. –ofreció la elfina.

- Dipsy, me encantaría. Pero no tengo cómo pagarte, ni un lugar para vivir y…y… ¡Y ni siquiera sé a dónde ir ahora! –para cuando terminó de excusarse, sintió que algo parecido al pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Estaba comenzando a procesar la gravedad y la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraba. No tenía un lugar donde ir ni donde dormir. De hecho, no sabía ni dónde comería. No podía ir a la casa de Scorpius. Sola sí, pero Dipsy no se merecía ser recibida como alguien inferior por ser una elfina. Era impensable. Y si bien ahora tenía algo de dinero, no podrían subsistir todo el verano con eso. ¡Y Hogwarts! ¡Los libros! ¿Cómo se supone que los pagaría?

- Señorita Alyssa, Dipsy la…

La elfina había comenzado a hablar para intentar tranquilizarla, supuso, pero se interrumpió y Alyssa era plenamente consciente de por qué. Ambas habían escuchado lo mismo: ruidos extraños, como de pisadas, aunque no hubiera nadie allí a simple vista. Recordó los acontecimientos que había presenciado el día anterior en Hogsmeade y el pulso se le aceleró. Desheredada o no, ella seguía teniendo sangre pura. ¿Y si habían venido a hacerle daño?

Sacó la varita de un bolsillo oculto en la capa de su túnica y aguzó el oído. Intentó no pensar en que eran tan solo una elfina doméstica y una bruja menor de edad, y que probablemente no podrían defenderse de nada.

Sin embargo, el próximo ruido que escuchó no fue de alguien acercándose, sino… ¿de un motor? En apenas segundos, las luces de dos faros la estaban encandilando y de un momento a otro tenía enfrente a un enorme ómnibus de tres pisos y de color morado. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué era?

Se abrió la puerta de adelante del autobús y un joven de poco más de veinte años apareció por ella. Tenía el pelo castaño y una expresión afable. Estaba sosteniendo una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano.

- Hola, soy Mark. Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte… -parecía que le daba pereza continuar, porque se encogió de hombros y no siguió con la presentación. - Lo que sea, ¿suben?

Alyssa parpadeó unos instantes para salir de su estupefacción al ver que le estaban dirigiendo la palabra.

- No lo sé, ¿a dónde puedes llevarnos?

El chico pareció meditarlo un instante mientras la observaba con más detenimiento y daba un sorbo a la botella. Sonrió cuando sus ojos terminaron el recorrido.

- En principio a cualquier lado, pero a ti, preciosa, al cielo ida y vuelta. –contestó, en un tonó más que sugestivo.

No había terminado de decir eso que se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas del interior del vehículo. El joven se dio vuelta y soltó también una pequeña risa.

- Esa fue la línea más patética de la historia, Mark. –se escuchó que el que estaba adentro decía.

- Es verdad. Pero bueno, es casi el final del turno, Jack, a esta hora se hace lo que se puede. –se excusó. Se volvió a girar para mirar a la elfina y a la bruja. – En serio, ¿suben? Si no, nos vamos.

Alyssa se apresuró a asentir. A pesar de todo, Mark no parecía malo, y cualquier cosa era mejor a quedarse esperando solas en la calle. Al menos así sentía que estaban yendo hacia algún lado.

- De acuerdo, ¿cuántos cadáveres llevas aquí dentro? –preguntó el chico entre jadeos mientras subía el baúl.

- Dos. –contestó Alyssa distraídamente, mientras miraba el interior del vehículo. Estaba bastante sorprendida al ver que había varias camas desparramadas, pocas de las cuales tenían ocupantes. Era extraño que nunca hubiera escuchado hablar del transporte en cuestión, pero puede que se debiera al hecho de que solía utilizar los automóviles de su familia.

Mark dejó caer el baúl a los pies de la cama que tenía más cerca.

- No deberíamos bromear con eso. Conocimos a un par de personas aquí arriba que realmente parecían estar transportando algo así, ¿o no, Jack?

- ¿Como el que tenía la ropa llena de sangre? –contestó el conductor mientras arrancaba.

Alyssa no tuvo más opción que sentarse por la velocidad que de repente tomó el vehículo, sintiendo como la cama se deslizaba un poco sobre el suelo. Dipsy había alcanzado a sentarse también.

- Sí, ¡y eso que era nuestra primera semana! –repuso Mark, mientras se apoyaba en uno de los costados y mantenía el equilibrio sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Alyssa aprovechó para observar al joven que manejaba, Jack, cuando se giró un momento la cabeza para hablar con su compañero de trabajo. Tenía aspecto de tener una edad similar a Mark, aunque era menos corpulento y su cabello era más oscuro.

- Todavía te puedo ver temblando. –le sonrió Jack.

Mark asintió mientras tomaba de su botella de cerveza de manteca.

- En ese momento, me podría haber pedido lo que fuera que se lo daba.

- ¿Lo que fuera? –Jack silbó, de nuevo con la mirada en el frente. – Merlín, Mark, no conocía ese lado de ti.

El chico en cuestión soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y luego se giró para dirigirse a las recién llegadas.

- Y bien, ¿qué trae a una hermosa chica y a su elfina por el Autobús Noctámbulo? –les preguntó en un tono conversacional. A pesar de que la pregunta podía parecer hecha en un tono medianamente provocador, la expresión del chico no parecía reflejar serias intenciones.

"Tal vez es su forma de ser", pensó Alyssa. De todas formas, no tenía por qué contestarle.

- Disculpa, pero no es de tu incumbencia. –respondió ella.

- Preciosa, nada de lo que sucede aquí es de mi incumbencia. –le sonrió él, sin verse afectado por la contestación. - Eso es lo divertido.

Alyssa hizo todo lo posible, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La expresión amigable del rostro del chico era totalmente transparente y además contagiosa. Después de todo lo que había pasado en el día, se decidió a tomarse un instante para relajarse. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por el destino de su vida más adelante.

- Me echaron de casa, y Dipsy ha decidido venir conmigo. –explicó simplemente.

- Bromeas, ¿en serio? –se sorprendió él.

Ella asintió, y el le dirigió una expresión apenada, que un instante después volvió a cambiar a la que solía usar: entre bromista y sugerente.

- Pobrecita. ¿Necesitas un lugar donde dormir?

Alyssa negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Se escucharon otras risas y ella comprobó que se trataba de Jack, el conductor, que en ese momento la estaba observando por el espejo retrovisor.

- Mark, eres imposible. La chica parece menor de edad. –comentó, sonriente. - ¿Cuánto tienes, quince años? –le preguntó, dirigiéndose a ella.

- Trece. –precisó ella.

- ¿Trece? ¿Qué les dan de comer? –se sorprendió Mark. Se pasó la mano que no sostenía la botella de cerveza por el pelo. – Merlín, me van a mandar a Azkaban. –pasó un instante y luego volvió a sonreírle. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a hacerme compañía? Voy a sentirme un poco solo en la celda.

- No, gracias. Lo siento. –respondió ella, fingiendo por un momento meditar su respuesta.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes. –repuso Mark. - ¿Qué hay de ti? –se dirigió a Dipsy.

La elfina parecía algo intimidada por el hecho de que se le hubiera dirigido tan directamente.

- Dipsy no dejaría a la señorita Alyssa, señor. Y Azkaban le da miedo. –agregó tímidamente.

- ¿Qué? –Mark puso una expresión confundida hasta que finalmente comprendió. - Oh, no. No me refería a eso. No estoy interesado en otras especies en ese sentido.

- Todavía. –precisó Jack.

- Todavía. –corroboró Mark. – El único que va por ese camino hasta ahora es Ted, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

Jack rió nuevamente.

- Es verdad, pero que no te escuche.

Mark hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano que no sostenía la botella de cerveza de manteca, restándole importancia.

- Entonces, ¿las han echado a las dos? –resumió. La elfina y la bruja asintieron. – Que… -soltó una serie de improperios que hicieron que Dipsy se cubriera sus orejas con las manos. - ¿Y a dónde van ahora?

Alyssa se encogió de hombros.

- No tenemos ningún lado donde ir.

Mark negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que sí… Alyssa, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió. – Esto es lo que van a hacer: las vamos a dejar en el Caldero Chorreante. Van a cenar ahí y alquilar una habitación. ¿Tienen dinero?

Alyssa tardó unos segundos en contestar. En realidad, era una solución momentánea bastante simple, pero de todas formas sintió como un peso se le levantaba de sus hombros ahora que tenían un destino en mente, por más que fuera a corto plazo.

- Sí, gracias. –respondió ella.

- Y una cosa más: tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas están un poco revueltas en el mundo mágico.

Ella asintió.

- Tendremos cuidado. Muchas gracias, Mark. –le sonrió. – Y Jack. –agregó. El aludido le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. – No teníamos idea de qué hacer. Ustedes…

- Oh, no sigas, me voy a sonrojar. –descartó él mientras se tocaba las mejillas como si éstas le estuvieran ardiendo.

Tanto Alyssa como Dipsy sonrieron.

- Lo que Mark quiere decir es "de nada". –acotó Jack, de espaldas, levantando un instante la mirada y observándolas de nuevo por el espejo. – Además es nuestro trabajo, no se preocupen.

Ella les volvió a agradecer de todas formas. Acto seguido, Mark se alejó para avisarle a otros pasajeros que estaban llegando a su destino a medida que los minutos pasaban. Alyssa se había apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y miraba como el paisaje, o mejor dicho, ellos mismos, se movían a gran velocidad.

De vez en cuando escuchaba fragmentos de conversaciones de Jack y Mark, que, si no había entendido mal, saldrían por el mundo muggle cuando finalizara su turno, junto a dos chicos más -"Ferdie" y "Ted", según escuchó-. Supuso que con todos lo que había pasado, salir por el mundo mágico no era tan sencillo como antes.

Sin embargo, tal vez por el cansancio acumulado, o porque gracias a los fuertes vaivenes del vehículo había terminado recostada, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Antes de cerrar los ojos comprobó que Dipsy estaba en un estado similar y cabeceaba desde su lugar.

**º º º**

Alyssa se despertó sobresaltada lo que le pareció mucho tiempo más tarde al escuchar su nombre y sentir que alguien le sacudía levemente el hombro. Cuando finalmente se incorporó comprendió que había sido Mark, quien ahora estaba despertando a Dipsy, que no estaba más con ella, sino en una cama a su lado. Seguramente la habían movido para que pudiera estar más cómoda.

El autobús se había detenido y ellas eran las últimas pasajeras a bordo. Jack estaba arreglando las camas, según le dijo, para el próximo turno que ellos no harían. Al parecer, no era un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante y la calle estaba desierta. La medianoche ya había pasado, y prácticamente ninguna persona pasaba por allí. A pesar de estar vestida con una túnica de gala, nadie le prestó atención, ni a ella ni al establecimiento. De todas formas, fueron cuidadosos de aguardar a que no hubiera nadie para mover sus cosas.

Mark volvió a bajar el baúl y la ayudó a transportarlo a su habitación. Aquella vez, sin embargo, lo hizo sin problemas. Simplemente le echó un encantamiento para hacerlo más liviano y lo levitó. Cuando Alyssa le cuestionó por qué no había hecho lo mismo antes, Mark explicó que era una manera de mantenerse en forma.

Mark estaba por irse cuando Dipsy le alcanzó a Alyssa la bolsa con las monedas de oro. ¡Era verdad! ¡No le había pagado! Sin embargo, apenas vio lo que estaba haciendo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra, Alyssa.

- Pero…

- Necesitas ese dinero ahora, ¿está bien? Además no fue nada. Tómalo como un favor.

- Oh, Mark, deja de mentir por favor.

Todos miraron confundidos a Jack, que había bajado del Autobús Noctámbulo y se había acercado en algún momento de la conversación. El chico estaba sonriendo con picardía y se aproximó a Mark, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Tan sólo quieres que la chica quede en deuda contigo para que más adelante puedas cobrártelo. Cuando al menos sea legal.

Mark soltó una carcajada, mientras Alyssa se cruzaba de brazos, a su pesar divertida con los comentarios de ambos.

- Estás celoso, Jack, lo sé. –le contestó Mark. Jack sonrió. Luego ambos se pusieron más serios. – Para lo que necesites, escríbenos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió a su lado.

- Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Luego de la despedida, Alyssa tuvo que admitir que ambos chicos habían refutado su teoría de que todo el mundo se preocupaba por ella por algún motivo oculto o por conveniencia, salvo algunas excepciones. ¿Tal vez el planteo era al revés, y sus padres eran la salvedad?

O tal vez no, y había encontrado más excepciones de las que creía posibles. Seguramente era así.

Tiempo más tarde, una vez que hubieran comido y se hubieran instalado, y ya sin tener su túnica de gala puesta, Alyssa estaba recostada en la poco familiar cama de la habitación del Caldero Chorreante, mirando ausentemente al techo en la oscuridad. Dipsy estaba profundamente dormida en una cama idéntica a la de ella, luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Alyssa. La elfina se había resistido argumentando que no era usual o apropiado que un elfo doméstico durmiera en la misma habitación que un mago, y menos aún en una cama similar. La chica simplemente le contestó que le importaba un bledo lo "usual" y "apropiado". Y finalmente Dipsy accedió.

No se había fijado qué hora era, pero seguramente rondaba la madrugada del lunes. A pesar de que estaba agotada, no podía dormirse. Su mente no terminaba de vaciarse nunca de pensamientos, y los mismos se entrecruzaban entre sí. Sin embargo, todos rondaban en la misma dirección:

¿Hacia dónde estaba yendo su vida?

Pero aún más urgente:

¿Y ahora qué haría?

* * *

**Ahora ****sí**** es el final de la segunda parte :)**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y por haber pasado tanto tiempo frente al monitor. ****Y si han quedado con los ojos irritados por esto mismo, entonces el doble de gracias :D**

**Repito lo mismo que al final de la primera parte: está terminada... pero tal vez se merece su propio review, ¿no lo creen?**

_**Y lo más importante que seguro están esperando: la secuela ya está subida y se llama "Las profecías de los centauros". Búsquenla en mi perfil.**_

**¡Un abrazo, y gracias de nuevo!**


End file.
